Albus Potter y el Templo de Hades II
by Gabriela Le Blanc
Summary: Albus se prepara para empezar su segundo año en Hogwarts, con la esperanza de que sea un año tranquilo. Pero una oscura conspiración dentro del mismísimo Ministerio de Magia ha logrado infitrarse hasta Hogwarts... Continuacion de "Guardianes Negros"
1. Capítulo 1: Verano en la Madriguera

**Capítulo 1: Verano en la Madriguera**

—¡James, pásamela! —le gritó Louis, mientras que se acercaba al morocho para recibir la quaffle. James respondió inmediatamente al encontrar su camino bloqueado por Charlie Weasley, e hizo el pase justo a tiempo.

Louis atrapó la quaffle en el aire y se lanzó a toda velocidad a través del improvisado campo de Quidditch, pero una pelirroja mujer le bloqueó el camino, y con un rápido giro de escoba, le arrebató la roja pelota y se lanzó a increíble velocidad hacia la portería contraria. Con la habilidad propia de una profesional, Ginny esquivó la bludger que le había lanzado Fred Weasley, el hijo mayor de George.

La pequeña Lily no pudo detener el increíble lanzamiento de su madre, y la quaffle atravesó uno de los aros dorados que se elevaba a varios metros del suelo.

—¡Anotación para el equipo de los ADULTOS! —gritó desde el suelo la voz divertida Roxanne, entre risas. La segunda hija de George y Angelina era la encargada de relatar los partidos familiares de Quidditch, pues era muy pequeña para participar.

El clásico del verano se desarrollaba en ese momento en los aires: Adultos contra Jóvenes, Padres contra Hijos.

—¡Buen tiro tía Ginny! —la felicitó desde el suelo Lucy, la segunda hija de Percy, quien miraba con fascinación el partido, sentada junto a su prima Roxie.

Albus sobrevolaba el campo, casi sin prestar atención al partido. Sus ojos sondeaban el cielo, buscando su único objetivo: la snitch dorada. No muy lejos de él, Harry Potter, su padre, cumplía el mismo objetivo, pero para el equipo contrario.

Escuchó los gritos de emoción cuando su hermano James logró anotar un tanto, y fue en ese preciso momento que Harry divisó un leve destello dorado cerca del suelo, aleteando frenéticamente. Albus también lo vio, pero para entonces, su padre ya se había inclinado sobre su escoba, y caía en picada hacia el suelo. Albus torció su escoba _Júpiter 220_, un modelo algo viejo, en un desesperado intento de ganar velocidad. Su padre no estaba muy lejos de él. La snitch revoloteaba casi al ras del piso, cerca de donde los miembros de la familia que no estaban jugando permanecían sentados. Pero la pequeña esfera dorada pareció percibir que dos personas se habían lanzado a su cacería, y comenzó a sobrevolar el suelo, alejándose de ellos.

Padre e hijo enderezaron sus escobas justo a tiempo para evitar golpear contra el césped. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro, pero Harry le llevaba una pequeña ventaja, suficiente como para ganarle.

Albus vio como su padre extendía la mano para aferrar la snitch, que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él. Y entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. El joven morocho torció su escoba e impactó contra el cuerpo de su padre, desviándolo de su dirección y haciendo que Harry perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio, y por consiguiente, perdiera también su oportunidad de atrapar la snitch. Harry miró levemente por sobre el hombro a su hijo, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en labios. Albus no perdió tiempo, y estiró su mano todo lo que pudo. Sus dedos rozaron la snitch, y entonces, con una ola de euforia, se inclinó más hacia delante, cerrando su mano alrededor de la misma, y cayendo inevitablemente de su escoba. Rodó sobre el suelo, y quedó tendido en el césped, boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, palpitando el momento de victoria. A pesar de estar cerca del piso, había impactado con fuerza, y el golpe le había cortado levemente la respiración. Pero en ese momento, no le importó. Tenía la snitch aferrada todavía en la mano.

Entonces escuchó las exclamaciones alegres de sus hermanos y primos. Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos, fue que su padre se encontraba agachado junto a él, sonriendo.

—Buena atrapada, hijo—lo felicitó Potter, mientras que le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, que Albus aceptó con gusto.

—¡Eso es talento, sobrino! —bromeó George Weasley, mientras que bajaba de su escoba y estrechaba la mano de Albus para felicitarlo.

—¡Ganamos! —gritaba en ese momento James, corriendo hacia Albus. Abrazó a su hermano con cierta brutalidad. James había crecido varios centímetros en lo que iba del verano, superando por bastante la altura de Albus. Luego, soltando a su hermano del sofocante abrazo, se giró para mirar en dirección a su tío y padrino, Ron Weasley, quien en ese momento se encontraba desmontando de su escoba. —Ey, Ron, no te preocupes, prometo lanzarte la quaffle con más delicadeza la próxima vez, porque parece que los años comienzan a pesar entre los adultos—continuó bromeando James. Louis, el tercer hijo de Bill y Fleur, reía a su lado.

—Todavía estoy lo suficientemente joven como para patearte el…—comenzó a responderle Ron.

—¡RON! —lo retó Hermione, quien nunca jugaba al Quidditch, pero en cambio permanecía en el jardín observando al resto. Inmediatamente el pelirrojo se tragó el resto de la frase.

—Por cierto, muy bien jugado también para ti, James—agregó Charlie, estrechando su fuerte manota con la del mayor de los hermanos Potter. —Eres muy buen cazador, muchacho.

—Yo diría que es un gran inconciente, que no comprende lo peligrosas de sus jugadas— criticó Ginny, pero a pesar de que sus palabras pretendían ser un reto, su sonrisa y el brillo de orgullo en sus ojos decían otra cosa.

—No se puede esperar otra cosa del hijo de la mejor Cazadora que las Holyhead Harpies han tenido en los últimos 100 años—comentó Teddy Lupin, quien para esa ocasión llevaba el pelo de un azul eléctrico. Ginevra se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario, mientras que golpeaba cariñosamente al ahijado de su esposo.

—¿Algo de tomar? —preguntó entonces la voz de Molly Weasley, quien acaba de llegar, trayendo consigo una bandeja repleta de vasos con limonada. Junto a ella, Fleur y Audrey, esposas de Bill y Percy respectivamente, cargaban otras bandejas con vasos. Todos se abalanzaron sobre las mujeres, sedientos.

Albus adoraba los veranos. Aquel día se habían reunido en la casa de sus abuelos, La Madriguera. Era una casa humilde, y que si bien en su momento había resultado algo pequeña para Molly, Arthur y sus siete hijos, ahora resultaba demasiado amplia para sus abuelos, quienes vivían solos. Sin embargo, ellos se habían negado en vender esa casa y mudarse a una más pequeña. Y Albus se los agradecía enormemente. Esa casa tenía historia. Allí habían nacido y crecido sus tíos y su madre, y también, su padre había pasado en esa casa gran parte de su vida. Las paredes de esa casona hablaban por sí solas, contaban increíbles historias. Podía ser una casa humilde, pero para Albus, era la mejor casa del mundo, incluso mejor que su propia casa en el Valle de Godric.

Todos los veranos, la familia entera se reunía a pasar un fin de semana en la Madriguera. Aquello suponía un verdadero problema de espacio. Sus abuelos habían tenido que colocar unas carpas en el jardín, pues la familia era demasiado numerosa, y era imposible que todos ellos entraran dentro de la casa. Charlie, amante de la naturaleza y soltero empedernido, se había ofrecido a dormir en la carpa, acompañado por Teddy Lupin, Fred II, Louis, James, Albus y Hugo. Su hermana menor, Lily, de diez años, dormía junto con sus primas Roxanne, de nueve, y Lucy, de once. Ocupaban comúnmente el dormitorio que había pertenecido a Ron Weasley. En el cuarto que había sido de Ginny dormían Rose, Molly, Dominique, y Victoire, que recién se había egresado de Hogwarts. Ginny y Harry, y Hermione y Ron dormían ambas parejas en el cuarto que había pertenecido a los mellizos Weasley, mientras que George y Angelina ocupaban en cuarto que había sido de Charlie. Percy ocupaba su antiguo cuarto, junto con su esposa Audrey, y lo mismo Bill con Fleur. Estaban apretados, pero el momento valía la pena.

Albus se sentó en el suelo a beber su limonada, agotado como estaba. El sol se encontraba todavía en el cielo, marcando cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Rose se sentó también en el piso. La pelirroja, como su madre, no tenía ningún tipo de talento para el Quidditch, y por lo tanto siempre se limitaba a observar.

—Mañana llegan los chicos— comentó Rose, tratando de disimular su emoción.

—Lo sé. Se supone que Scor llegará por la mañana, a través de las Redes Flu. Y Hedda creo que llega a la tarde, pero me parece que la trae su tío personalmente. —le comentó Albus, también emocionado ante la expectativa de volver a ver a sus amigos.

—¿Por qué la trae su tío? —preguntó Rose, luego de beber un largo sorbo de limonada. Era un soleado día de verano, y el sol era abrasador. Se habían sentado, por lo tanto, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Albus se encogió levemente de hombros, restándole importancia a la pregunta de su prima favorita.

—Creo que la trae más que nada porque quiere hablar con papá…—supuso el morocho. Albus sintió de repente que alguien lo aferraba fuertemente del cuello, y le revolvía los cabellos cariñosamente.

—¡Qué partido enano! —le festejó Teddy Lupin, mientras que se sentaba junto a Albus y Rose, a la sombra del árbol. El metamorfomago todavía lucía el pelo de un color azul intenso, con los ojos haciéndole juego, y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor. —Tú deberías jugar algún día, Rosie— sugirió Ted, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja. En ese momento escucharon la risa de James Potter, que se acercaba hacia ellos, para sentarse junto a su prima.

—Lo siento, Teddy, pero tengo que oponerme rotundamente a tu sugerencia… nadie que haya visto a Rosie sobre una escoba puede siquiera _pensar_ en incluirla en algún partido. No sólo es un peligro para ella misma, sino también para todo en que la rodea— se burló James, pero le dirigió una sonrisa amable a su prima.

—A diferencia de ustedes, _mi_ vida no gira en torno a una estúpida escoba y un montón de pelotas voladoras—le espetó Rose. James soltó un respigo, fingiendo sorpresa e indignación, y cruzó miradas de fingido espanto con Teddy Lupin.

—¡Cómo te atreves a decir semejantes blasfemias, mujer! — gritó entonces el mayor de los Potter, mientras que se ponía de pie y señalaba con el dedo índice a Rose. Teddy y Albus estallaron en carcajadas, mientras que Rose se mordía el labio inferior y meneaba la cabeza. El espectáculo presentado por James pareció llamar la atención de varios de los que se encontraban cerca, sobre todo de su prima Victoire, quien se acercó en ese momento al grupo.

—¿De qué se ríen tanto? —preguntó la rubia semi veela, sacudiendo su cabello, lanzando reflejos a la luz del sol. La muchacha se sentó junto a Teddy, abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Una tontería—le respondió Lupin, mientras que también entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor de ella.

— ¿Les has contado ya de tu nuevo trabajo? —habló de nuevo Victoire, con el orgullo visible en su resplandeciente rostro. Teddy pareció sonrojarse levemente ante el comentario.

—No es gran cosa, Vicky… —comenzó a decir el muchacho, pero su novia lo interrumpió.

— ¡Oh, claro que lo es Ted! ¡Consiguió un puesto en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas! — exclamó emocionada Victoire. Albus casi escupe la limonada que estaba tomando en ese momento de la sorpresa. Todos miraron a Lupin, entre sorprendidos y emocionados.

— ¡Enhorabuena, Lupin! —habló primero James, palmeándole amistosamente el brazo a su primo. Teddy le devolvió una débil sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? —preguntó Albus, sonriéndole también.

—Es que realmente no es gran cosa… —insistió Teddy, quien trataba de mantener el perfil bajo.

—Yo no diría eso, Ted. Conseguiste un muy buen puesto en el departamento. Nada fácil para alguien que salió hace tan poco de Hogwarts. —comentó repentinamente Harry, quien se encontraba de pie detrás de su ahijado. —Por lo que me comentó McKenzy, todos quedaron muy impresionados con tus conocimientos sobre criaturas mágicas. —agregó el padre de los Potter, mientras que también se sentaba a la sombra del árbol.

—Y bueno, si después de los dos años que estuvo viajando por el mundo investigando esos bichos asquerosos no consideran que tienes suficientes conocimientos para el trabajo… entonces no sé quien los tiene— comenzó a criticar Victoire, haciendo referencia al largo viaje que su novio había hecho luego de terminar Hogwarts, recorriendo el mundo en busca de las criaturas más exóticas y peligrosas. El viaje le había dejado una gran experiencia, y algunas buenas cicatrices.

—¿Y tú, Victoire, ya decidiste de qué trabajar? — le preguntó Harry, desviando el tema de conversación, a sabiendas de que la hija mayor de Bill podía tener un carácter bastante fuerte. Ted le dirigió una mirada de visible agradecimiento.

— Me he anotado en San Mungo para iniciar mi carrera como Sanadora —respondió la chica, resplandeciente.

—Cuando yo termine Hogwarts, voy a vivir del Quidditch— sentenció James, recostándose contra el tronco del árbol. El mayor de los tres hermanos Potter había crecido mucho aquel verano, y con sus trece años, ya entraba en la adolescencia.

—Primero tienes que entrar en el equipo de Gyffindor, primito— bromeó la voz de Fred Weasley, el hijo George, que también pertenecía a Gryffindor, y se encontraba en su quinto año. El pelirrojo jugaba de Golpeador para el Equipo de su Casa.

—Y eso planeo hacer este año. Frank Devon terminó el año pasado sus estudios, lo que quiere decir que queda un puesto libre de Cazador. Y te puedes apostar lo que quieras a que será mío, Weasley—se explicó James.

—Te tomo la palabra, Potter… si no llegas a entrar al equipo, invitarás a salir a Irene Halloway. —lo retó Fred. La sonrisa pareció desdibujarse levemente de los labios de James. Solo duró un instante, para luego ser reemplazado por una expresión maliciosa.

—Pero si entro, tú tendrás que invitar a salir a Giselle Yessel— retrucó Potter, reafirmando su sonrisa retadora. Fred alzó levemente las cejas en expresión burlona.

—Es un trato— aceptó el pelirrojo. Ambos estrecharon sus manos. Albus observó el intercambio de palabras divertido. A Fred le encantaba proponer desafíos, y James siempre estaba predispuesto a aceptarlos.

—Será mejor que vayas comprándote una linda túnica, Weasley, porque tú y Giselle van a tener una cita— se burló James.

—Ya, ya… no te apures a cantar victoria, Jimmy… recuerda que yo _estoy_ dentro del equipo— le advirtió Fred. James lo miró de manera significativa, pero decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema.

—¿Y tú, Al? ¿Te presentarás paras las pruebas de Slytherin? Ya estas en segundo año, así que lo tienes permitido. —le dijo James a su hermano. Albus lo miró durante unos segundos, pensativo.

Desde que tenía recuerdos que volaba en escoba. Era de las primeras cosas que su padre le había enseñado a hacer. Amaba la sensación del viento contra su cuerpo, y el vértigo causado por la velocidad de la escoba. Le encantaba la adrenalina que corría por sus venas durante los partidos familiares. Y si tenía que ser sincero, pues sí, siempre había soñado con entrar al equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

—Posiblemente lo intente… creo que este año se han quedado sin buscador…—confesó Albus finalmente.

—Seguramente entras, Albus. No he visto a nadie jugar tan bien de buscador desde tu padre—habló la voz de Ron Weasley, quien se había acercado para invitarlos a entrar a la casa, donde Molly había cocinado varias tortas que los aguardaban. Albus no pudo más que sonreír y sentirse algo más seguro ante aquel comentario. Su padre era una leyenda en Gryffindor. Y talvez, con un poco de suerte, él llegaría a convertirse en una leyenda en Slytherin.

* * *

Una semana después de aquel divertido fin de semana en la Madriguera, Albus despertó en su dormitorio, sintiendo cómo su madre lo sacudía primero delicadamente, para luego hacerlo con más fuerza.

—Sólo unos minutos más—balbuceó el muchacho, girando en su cama, y aferrándose a las sábanas.

—Claro que no, Albus. Levántate de una vez. Tu amigo Scorpius llegará en menos de una hora, y tu primero tienes que bañarte y cambiarte… pareces un vagabundo—sentenció Ginny Potter, mientras que hacía un movimiento con su varita, y las sábanas salían despedidas de las cama.

Albus se desperezó en su cama, y abrió perezosamente los ojos. Observó como Ginny corría las cortinas de su cuarto en el Valle de Godric, permitiendo que la luz de la mañana se filtrara al interior, golpeando a Albus en el rostro, y obligándolo a entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver.

Lentamente, se puso de pie, y salió de la habitación, mientras que su madre se disponía a limpiarla y prepararla para la visita. Cruzó es pasillo del primer piso en dirección al baño que compartía con James. Lo único bueno de levantarse temprano era que no tenía que pelear con su hermano por el baño. James siempre se las arreglaba para llegar antes al baño, y tardaba una eternidad adentro, generalmente, sólo para molestar a Albus. Pero considerando que era temprano en la mañana y que su hermano solía dormir hasta cerca del mediodía, el baño se encontraba completamente a su disposición.

Albus se observó en el espejo del baño mientras que se cepillaba los dientes. Observó con detalle su reflejo. Había ganado algunos centímetros, y podía notar su cuerpo más fuerte gracias a todo el deporte que había practicado durante el verano. En apenas unas semanas, cumpliría sus doce años. La simple idea lo llenaba de emoción.

Terminó de cepillarse los dientes y entró a la ducha, para darse un baño, con la esperanza de que aquello lo despertara un poco más. Tardó bastante en bañarse, ya que disfrutaba mucho de sentir el agua golpear contra su cuerpo. Era relajante, revitalizante.

Un golpeteo en la puerta lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—¡Hey, Tritón! ¿Para cuándo planeas salir del agua? —le gritó James, desde el otro lado de la puerta. Por lo visto, Albus no era el único a quien su madre había obligado a madrugar.

Cerró la llave de agua, y se ató una toalla a cintura, para salir de la ducha. Se tomó su tiempo para secarse y vestirse, disfrutando por una vez de hacer esperar a su hermano. Finalmente, cuando estuvo listo, abrió la puerta.

James se encontraba recostado contra el marco de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido. Empujó levemente a Albus en su camino hacia el interior del baño, visiblemente molesto.

—Ya era hora—le criticó James, mientras que entraba, y cerraba la puerta de un golpe. El mayor de los hermanos odiaba ser levantado temprano. E inevitablemente, cada vez que su madre lo despertaba, fuera el motivo que fuera, James se mostraba sumamente malhumorado.

Albus bajó las escaleras ya sintiéndose completamente despierto, y emocionado ante la expectativa de que ese día llegaban Scorpius y Hedda. Entró en la cocina, donde ya se encontraba sentada su hermana menor, Lily, de diez años. Lily tenía el pelo colorado como su madre, levemente ondulado, y que en ese momento se encontraba atado en una colita alta. Sus ojos marrones se encontraban fijos en su madre, que en ese momento, se hallaba cocinando el desayuno, al mismo tiempo que leía _El Profeta._

—Increíble… estos nuevos escritores son desastrosos… tendré que hablar con Padme para ver que hacemos con ellos. —comentaba en ese momento Ginny, mientras que dejaba el diario sobre la mesa de la cocina.

La madre de Albus ocupaba un puesto de alto rango dentro de la dirección de _El Profeta._

Luego de quedar embarazada de su primer hijo, Ginny había decidido dejar su carrera como jugadora de Quidditch, para dedicarse a una profesión más tranquila que le permitiera pasar más tiempo con sus hijos. Y así había terminado trabajando en _El Profeta_, decidida a cambiar completamente el enfoque que dicho diario había mantenido durante las épocas difíciles de su juventud y la de su esposo. Ginny, junto con otros magos y bruja jóvenes y deseosos de cambiar las cosas, habían revolucionado el diario matutino, convirtiéndolo nuevamente en una fuente fidedigna de información.

—Aquí tienen chicos—agregó la señora Potter, mientras que hacía girar su varita, y el desayuno volaba hasta ubicarse frente a ambos hermanos. Lily comenzó a devorar la comida con ansias. A pesar de ser una niña pequeña y menuda, la pelirroja tenía un increíble apetito, que su madre solía comparar con el del tío Ron.

James entró en la cocina algunos minutos después, gruñendo palabras indescifrables por lo bajo. Tenía el pelo alborotado y el ceño fruncido. Se sentó casi con violencia en su silla, haciendo un gran estruendo.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? —preguntó Lily a su hermano mayor. James la fulminó con la mirada, y luego la ignoró, comiendo el desayuno que tenía delante de él. Albus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contener la risa. Y es que su hermano podía tener un muy mal carácter cuando quería.

— ¿Dónde esta papá? —preguntó James, casi en un gruñido.

—Tu padre está trabajando, James. Y si no mejoras esa cara ahora mismo, yo te daré verdaderas razones para que estés enojado, hijo. Te has pasado todo el verano holgazaneando en la cama hasta el mediodía, o encerrado en tu habitación haciendo sabe Merlín qué cosa. Hoy quiero que todos estén despiertos para recibir a nuestras visitas. —le reprendió Ginny. James frunció levemente los labios, seguramente tragándose alguna contestación a aquello.

El reloj de la Sala de Estar sonó en ese momento, dando nueve campanadas, que anunciaban la hora. Ginny dio un leve salto en su lugar, mientras que se apresuraba a sacarse el delantal con el que se había cubierto las ropas para evitar mancharlas.

—¡Rápido, Albus, ya son las nueve, y Astoria me dijo que Scorpius llegaría a esa hora! —lo apremió Ginny, haciéndolo levantarse de su silla, y arrastrándolo hacia la Sala.

Albus se apresuró hacia la Sala de Estar, sintiendo una leve presión en el estómago de los nervios. Hacía ya más de un mes desde la última vez que había visto a sus amigos de la casa de las serpientes.

Apenas había entrado en la Sala cuando vio que un fuego verde se encendía chispeante en su chimenea, y ante sus ojos, en una nube de llamas y polvo verde, se apareció Scorpius Malfoy.

El muchacho de doce años tenía el pelo rubio más crecido que el año anterior, y a diferencia de su padre, que solía peinarse el pelo de manera pulcra y engominada hacia atrás, Scorpius lucía su rubio y lacio cabello suelto, con mechones que se le desparramaban por el rostro. Sus ojos grises brillaban en su piel blanca y en ese momento, lucía una sonrisa imposible de disimular. Una sonrisa también se filtró en los labios de Albus Potter. Parados allí, uno frente al otro, Albus tuvo la extraña sensación de que ese mes separados jamás había existido.

—¡Scor! —exclamó Albus, mientras que avanzaba hacia el rubio chico. El muchacho dejó su baúl en el suelo, y extendió los brazos para abrasarse con su mejor amigo.

—Por un momento pensé que había pronunciado mal el nombre de la casa y que terminaría en cualquier lugar—confesó Scorpius, aliviado. Albus rió.

—Te presento a mi mamá, Scor—dijo el morocho, separándose de su amigo y señalando a Ginny. Scorpius extendió una mano educada en dirección a la Sra. Potter, quien lucía una sonrisa amable para él.

—Un placer conocerla, Sra. Potter—la saludó Scorpius, quien parecía un poco nervioso. Ginny rió levemente.

—Por favor, dime Ginny. Todos lo hacen—le pidió Ginevra, mientras que estrechaba la mano cordial de su invitado. —Te pareces muchísimo a tu padre cuando era joven. —comentó luego la pelirroja, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado de manera curiosa.

Ante ello, Scorpius pareció sonrojarse levemente, y se removió un poco en su lugar, algo nervioso. Y es que el rubio todavía se sentía algo incómodo ante la idea de que su padre y el padre de Albus hubieran sido enemigos en la adolescencia.

—A James ya lo conoces de Hogwarts—continuó presentado Albus al notar que su amigo se sentía un poco incómodo.

James acaba de llegar a la Sala de Estar, y todavía parecía de mal humor. Sin embargo, saludó a Scorpius con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza, y el rubio le respondió de igual manera. Junto a James se mantenía parada Lily, quien parecía ansiosa por ser presentada.

—Y ella es mi hermana menor, Lily—finalmente la presentó Albus. La niña se adelantó rápidamente, extendiendo ella primero la mano en dirección al recién llegado.

—Bienvenido. Albus me ha contado muchísimas cosas de ti —habló la pelirroja, con una sonrisa radiante. Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa y estrechó su mano.

-¿Así que ya me has estado haciendo publicidad?-preguntó Scorpius en tono de broma, un poco más relajado.

—La verdad es que no fue mi intención. Es sólo que Lily es una máquina de hacer preguntas… pronto lo entenderás —le respondió Albus, mientras que caminaban de regreso hacia la cocina.

—Scorpius, ¿quieres algo de comer? —le ofreció Ginny, cuando ambos chicos estuvieron sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Pero antes de que el chico respondiera, la madre de Albus ya había colocado un plato con tostadas y tarta de manzana delante de él.

—¿Y qué tal tus vacaciones hasta el momento? —le preguntó Albus a su mejor amigo, mientras que retomaba también su propio desayuno. James había desaparecido, posiblemente había regresado a dormir a su cuarto. Pero en cambio, Lily se encontraba sentada frente a ellos, con la mirada fija en Scorpius, de manera expectante.

—Bastante bien, de hecho. Pensé que serían algo así como terriblemente aburridas, pero al final, simplemente fueron un poco aburridas—bromeó Scorpius, mientras que comía una porción de la torta.

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó la vocecita de Lily. Scorpius se apuró a tragar para responderle.

—Pues, tenemos una mansión aquí en Wiltshire, pero mi padre prefiere vivir en la de Francia—le respondió Scorpius.

—Vaya… Mansión… eso suena grande—comentó Lily, inclinándose levemente hacia delante en su silla, mientras que apoyaba los brazos sobre la mesa. Scorpius volvió a sonrojarse levemente.

—Sí, bueno, es un poco grande…—comentó el rubio, sin saber mucho que decir.

—¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene? —preguntó Lily.

—No sé… tiene cerca de veinte dormitorios, el comedor, la Sala de Estar, las mazmorras…— comenzó a enumerar Scorpius, pensativamente.

—Sí, definitivamente grande—lo interrumpió Lily. —¿Y tiene muchos elfos domésticos? —volvió a preguntar.

—Cinco—respondió Scorpius, quien comenzaba a sentirse algo aturdido de tantas preguntas.

—Acá solo tenemos uno… Kreacher. Pero ya esta muy viejo. Y la tía Hermione ha convencido a papá y mamá de no tener ninguno más. ¿Y de qué trabajan tus padres? —le preguntó Lily, inclinándose aún más hacia Scorpius. El rubio miró a su amigo antes de responder. Albus lucía una sonrisa pícara, y parecía estar conteniendo la risa ante la situación.

—Mi padre administra el dinero y las empresas de la familia— respondió Malfoy. Su incomodidad se volvía cada vez más notoria.

—Creo que es suficiente, Lily. Déjalo respirar al menos, lo estas asfixiando con tantas preguntas-intervino finalmente Albus, rescatando a su amigo. —Vamos, así te muestro mi cuarto— dijo entonces el morocho, dirigiéndose a su amigo, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Gracias—le susurró Scorpius, mientras que se ponía de pie y lo seguía fuera de la cocina.

Ambos muchachos subieron las escaleras, y pasaron frente al primer cuarto, en cuya puerta había un cartel de madera, pintado de color azul que decía "James Sirius". Debajo del mismo, el hermano mayor de Albus había pegado otro cartel: "No molestar. Genio trabajando". Albus se detuvo entonces frente a la segunda puerta del pasillo, de la cual colgaba también un cartel de madera, de color verde, que decía "Albus Severus". Entraron en la habitación de Albus, y el morocho se dejó caer sobre su cama, recién armada. Junto a la misma, su madre había colocado otra cama más, y a los pies de ésta se encontraba el baúl de Scorpius. El rubio se sentó en dicha cama, mientras que su mirada vagaba por toda la habitación.

—Así que fanático del _Puddlemore_—comentó finalmente Scorpius. Albus sonrió mientras asentía.

—Este año estoy seguro de que ganaremos el Torneo Nacional. Tenemos a los mejores jugadores—comentó Albus, mientras que observaba uno de los pósters, donde un hombre de aspecto gigantesco golpeaba fuertemente con un bate una pelota negra, enviándola más allá de los márgenes del póster.

—Iluso… es obvio que va a ganar _Montrose Magpies_. Son los mejores. —lo corrigió Scorpius sonriendo, mientras que analizaba las fotos que Albus tenía pegadas en la pared, sobre la cabecera de su cama. —Tienes una familia grande—comentó el rubio, señalando una de las fotos, donde se podía ver a un montón de gente apretujada para poder salir.

—Oh, sí… esa foto la sacamos hace dos años, durante un Año Nuevo. Mira, aquí están Lysander y su hermano Lorcan, y estos dos de ahí, son sus padres Luna y Rolf—le respondió Albus. Sentados en el suelo, delante de los adultos, se podía ver a un grupo de niños pequeños, y Lysander se encontraba junto a Rose y a Albus. Lorcan reía de algún chiste que posiblemente le había hecho James, a su lado.

Scorpius se detuvo a mirar a los padres de su amigo gryffindoriano. La madre de Lysander, Luna, era una mujer de pelo rubio, largo, y tenía los mismos ojos que su hijo, y la misma mirada de ensueño. Parecía una mujer dulce y despreocupada, y se encontraba de la mano con un hombre flacucho, de anteojos, y pelo castaño largo y lacio y de aspecto bohemio.

—Estos de ahí son mis abuelos, y ese es el tío Bill y su esposa Fleur…—continuó explicando Albus.

—¿Qué le pasó en la cara? Tiene una cicatriz bastante grande…—preguntó Scorpius, mientras que se acercaba más a la foto, para mirar mejor al tío de Albus.

—Lo atacó un hombre lobo cuando era joven… tuvo suerte de que no sucediera mientras que el hombre lobo se encontraba transformado. Pero igual, tiene algunas salidas extrañas… sólo come carne cruda, por ejemplo—le explicó el morocho—.Y ese es el tío Charlie, el que trabaja con dragones… es un tipo muy divertido. Ese es George y su esposa Angelina. Son los dueños de Sortilegios Weasley. Y a mi tío Ron y la tía Hermione ya los conoces.

—¿Y quién es él? —preguntó Scorpius, señalando a un muchacho alto cuyo pelo cambiaba de color constantemente, haciendo estallar en risas a Lily, quien lo miraba con fascinación.

—Ese es el ahijado de mi padre, Ted Lupin. Es un metamorfomago—le explicó Albus.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es increíble! —exclamó Scorpius, con la sorpresa en el rostro. —Debe de ser muy divertido tener una familia tan grande… ojala la mía fuera igual. —se lamentó Scorpius, mientras que se dejaba caer nuevamente en su cama.

—Bueno, la solución es fácil… sólo tienes que casarte con alguien de mi familia. Rose, por ejemplo—bromeó Albus, con una sonrisa burlona. La cara de Malfoy se transformó inmediatamente.

—Antes me caso con un _dementor_. De seguro que es más cariñoso que tu prima — criticó Malfoy. Ambos rieron ante la ocurrencia, y Albus se sintió sumamente agradecido de que su amigo estuviera por fin allí.

* * *

**Como he prometido, aquí llega la segunda parte de Albus Potter. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No tiene gran cosa... simplemente tiene como objetivo introducirnos un poco en lo que es la vida cotidiana de los Weasley-Potter. Y también introduce algunos personajes nombrados pero no conocidos hasta el momento, como Teddy Lupin, y los primos Weasley. Con el tiempo planeo ir desarrollandolos un poco más.**

**En fin, espero sus reviews para saber que piensan! Gracias desde ya por haber leido hasta aquí, jajaja. **

**Ah! Y antes de que le olvide... esta historia está basada en los libros de Harry Potter, escritos por JKR, de los cuales yo no soy dueña (obviamente). Por lo tanto, los personajes que aparecen en dichos libros le pertenecen, y el resto... son de mi propia creación, jajaja. **

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Visitas

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia esta basada en los libros de Harry Potter, de JK Rowling, y por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes que aparece en dichos libros, ni los lugares, ni demás cosas, me pertenecen. Simplemente me tomé la libertad de continuar una historia desde donde JKR la dejó. Vale aclarar que los personajes que no reconozcan de los libros, son míos.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Visitas**

Harry Potter llegó a su casa más temprano aquel día. Quería estar presente para cuando Jaques Le Blanc trajera a su sobrina a su casa, para pasar lo que quedaba de las vacaciones en compañía de su hijo Albus y de sus amigos.

Harry Potter había conocido al señor Jaques hacía apenas unos meses, y en una situación bastante desafortunada. La sobrina de Jaques, Hedda Le Blanc, era la mejor amiga de su hijo Albus. Y hacia el final de su primer año en Hogwarts, los chicos se habían visto envueltos en una extraña y peligrosa aventura, que había terminado en el secuestro de Hedda, y en el intento de rescate por parte de Albus y sus amigos. Harry había llegado justo a tiempo junto con otros dos Aurores para auxiliar a los chicos. Por suerte todos habían salido airosos de aquella aventura, aunque heridos, y Harry los había llevado de regreso a Hogwarts, donde Jaques había ido a buscar a su sobrina, y había conocido finalmente al famoso Harry Potter.

Ahora, cerca de un mes y medio luego de aquel altercado, Harry y Jaques volverían a verse. Y Potter tenía varios temas que conversar con el tío de Hedda. Mientras que hacía el camino de regreso a casa, Potter sintió que cierta preocupación lo invadía. Aquella podía ser una noche crucial, en muchos sentidos. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. Esperaba que Jaques entendiera.

Como todas las tardes, Potter tomó la Red Flú para volver a su casa. Salió disparado por la chimenea hacia la Sala de Estar, y se sacudió el polvo de su túnica mientras que caminaba hacia la cocina, donde sabía que encontraría a su mujer. Escuchó las risas provenientes del piso de arriba, y sonrió levemente. Las risas de sus hijos eran como una poción revitalizante para él. Le devolvían el alma al cuerpo. Le quitaban las preocupaciones. Lo hacían feliz.

— ¡Llegas temprano!—dijo Ginny cuando lo vio entrar en la cocina. A su lado, Lily la estaba ayudando a cocinar, así como el viejo elfo, Kreacher. La pequeña niña se lanzó hacia su padre. Harry la levantó en los brazos, alzándola en el aire y haciéndola girar varias veces.

— ¿Cómo están las dos mujeres más lindas del mundo?—preguntó Potter.

—¡Hoy llegó uno de los amigos de Albus!—anunció Lily, emocionada. La niña disfrutaba siempre de contarle a su padre todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Harry se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras que se pasaba la mano por los cabellos negros, despeinados. Ginny se le acercó y le dio un beso en los labios de bienvenida.

—Será mejor que te vayas a cambiar… los Le Blanc llegarán en cualquier momento—le dijo Ginevra en tono dulce. Harry asintió, y soltando un suspiro, se puso nuevamente de pie, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Había llegado al primer piso cuando escuchó una especie de explosión proveniente del primer dormitorio. Revoleó los ojos. Sin duda, James no sólo había heredado el nombre de su abuelo. Sus labios se curvaron inconcientemente en una sonrisa al leer el letrero que su hijo mayor había pegado en su puerta. Golpeó en la puerta del primer dormitorio.

James abrió apenas la puerta, bloqueando la visión de lo que sucedía dentro del cuarto. Pero la imagen que pintaba daba una buena idea. Tenía el rostro manchado con lo que parecía hollín o polvo, y había trozos de papel y madera en su pelo negro y en sus ropas.

—Hola, papá… ¿se te ofrece algo?—preguntó James, poniendo su mejor cara de inocente.

—Supongo que si pregunto qué es lo que estas haciendo ahí adentro no voy a conseguir la verdad, ¿no?—rió Harry, mientras intentaba mirar por sobre el hombro de su hijo, al interior del dormitorio. James sonrió de lado.

—Tú sí que me conoces, papá. Lamentablemente, lo que sucede aquí dentro de es extrema confidencialidad. Pero puedo asegurarte que no tienes de qué preocuparte… no voy a destruir _ésta_ casa—le respondió James, mientras que cerraba un poco más la puerta, para evitar que su padre pudiera ver algo.

—Confío que sea así, o sino tu madre nos va a matar a los dos—dijo Harry—Acuérdate que hoy recibimos visitas… al menos límpiate la cara antes de bajar a comer, o pensaran que criamos cavernícolas—le pidió. James rió levemente, y cerró nuevamente su puerta.

Harry continuó caminando por el pasillo, y se detuvo frente a la segunda puerta. Escuchó las voces y las risas en el interior de la habitación. Y entonces, golpeó suavemente.

—¡Adelante!—respondió la voz de Albus desde el interior del cuarto.

Harry abrió la puerta. Su hijo y Scorpius Malfoy se encontraban sentados en el suelo, con una caja de Ranas de Chocolate en el medio. Harry tuvo que contener la sorpresa ante aquella imagen. Si Albus era el vivo retrato de él mismo a la edad de doce años, Scorpius era la réplica de Draco Malfoy. La ironía de la situación lo había tomado por sorpresa. La única diferencia notoria entre Scorpius y Draco era la expresión que llevaban en el rostro: mientras que Draco siempre había tenido ese gesto de superioridad y frialdad, Scorpius era un muchacho relajado y amigable.

El rubio se puso inmediatamente de pie cuando vio entrar a Harry en el dormitorio.

—Sr. Potter, ¿cómo anda?—le preguntó Scorpius, adoptando expresión seria, y extendiendo la mano hacia el padre de Albus.

—Scorpius, creo que ya te he dicho alguna vez que prefiero que me llames Harry—comentó amablemente el hombre, mientras que estrechaba la mano extendida del rubio. Scorpius asintió levemente.—¿Todo en orden por acá?—preguntó luego, dirigiéndose a su hijo.

—En prefectas condiciones, papá—confirmó Albus, sonriéndole a su padre.

—Ojala se pudiera decir lo mismo del cuarto de tu hermano. ¿Tienes idea de en qué anda?— preguntó Harry, mientras que se sentaba en una de las camas, y tomaba una rana de chocolate del paquete. Abrió el paquete, y sacó el cromo que venía dentro del mismo. La cara de su mejor amigo, Ronald Bilius Weasley, le devolvió la mirada desde la tarjeta coleccionable.

—No tengo ni idea… sólo sé que se ha estado mandando cartas con Alex y recibiendo otras tantas, toda la semana—le respondió Albus, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando la tarjeta que su padre acababa de obtener de su rana de chocolate. —Diablos, ya tengo la tarjeta del tío Ron como cinco veces… —se quejó Albus, mientras que dejaba el cromo a un lado, apilada con otros cromos que habían sacado de las ranas. Harry rió levemente.

—Traten de no llenarse con dulces. La comida estará lista en cualquier momento—les recordó Harry, mientras que se ponía de pie para salir de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, y continuó avanzando por el pasillo. Pasó frente al tercer cuarto, el cual lucía un cartel de madera pintado de color rosa, que decía "Lily Luna", y finalmente, se encontró con otras escaleras, que lo llevaron hacia el segundo piso, donde se encontraba su dormitorio.

Harry entró en su cuarto, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Comenzó a desvestirse mientras que avanzaba hacia su vestidor, y tiró la túnica al suelo. Revolvió entre los cajones, buscando alguna túnica limpia e informal para lucir esa noche. Finalmente, se decidió por una túnica de color negra. Clásico y siempre adecuado.

Estaba terminando de arreglarse la túnica cuando escuchó sonar el timbre en la planta baja. Se apuró a peinarse, aunque era un caso perdido, y acomodándose los anteojos, bajó las escaleras.

—Bienvenido, Sr. Le Blanc. Es un placer para mi conocerle—saludaba Ginny cuando Harry alcanzó la planta baja. Junto a ella, aferrada fuertemente de la mano de su madre, permanecía Lily. Jaques Le Blanc le respondió a la madre de Albus con una amplia sonrisa y la besó en la mano. Luego, levantó sus grandes ojos azules para fijarlos en Harry, que se encontraba al pie de la escalera.

—Señor Potter, ¡qué alegría volver a vernos!—exclamó la voz grave de Le Blanc, con su característica tonada francesa.—Debo decirle tiene usted esposa bellísima, y una hija encantadora.—elogió el hombre a Ginny y a Lily. Ambas pelirrojas se sonrojaron levemente.

Jaques Le Blanc era un hombre grande, con el cabello canoso, y la barba prolijamente cortada. Las arrugas surcaban suavemente su rostro, y sin embargo, calcularle la edad era prácticamente imposible. Tenía una sonrisa bonachona en los labios, y sus ojos celestes brillaban con un aire de inocencia propio de un niño. Su voz era grave y amistosa.

En ese momento, Harry escuchó pasos acelerados por las escaleras, y tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar que Albus y Scorpius lo derribaran. Ambos muchachos se detuvieron en seco frente a la puerta, mirando confundidos a Jaques Le Blanc. Y entonces, el hombre les dirigió una sonrisa cómplice, y se hizo a un lado.

Parada detrás de él, con su larga cabellera negra atada en una perfecta trenza, se encontraba Hedda. Su piel estaba tan blanca como siempre, y sus ojos del mismo celeste profundo que Albus recordaba. Pero había en esta ocasión, una sonrisa gigantesca en sus labios. La chica se abalanzó sobre sus amigos, encerrándolos en un fuerte abrazo, y tomándolos completamente desprevenidos.

—¡Están tan altos!—exclamó la chica con su voz musical, mientras que los liberaba de aquella sorpresiva muestra de cariño.

—A nosotros también nos alegra verte—rió Scorpius, divertido ante la situación.

—¡Tenemos tanto de qué hablar!—exclamó Hedda, radiante de felicidad. Jaques, detrás de ella rió levemente, mientras que le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

—Tranquila, _petit._ Tendrán mucho tiempo para ponerse al día—le recordó su padrino, sonriéndole con dulzura. Jaques posó sus afables ojos en Albus.—Un placer volver a verlo, joven Potter. Creo que a pesar de conocernos, nunca me he presentado como es debido, ¿verdad, muchacho?—comentó el anciano, extendiéndole la mano. Albus le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Creo que no, señor—coincidió Potter, estrechando la gran mano del hombre.

—Creo que lo mismo sucedió con usted, joven Malfoy—comentó nuevamente Jaques, mientras que estrechaba la mano de Scorpius.

Harry esperó pacientemente a que todos se saludaran para indicarles que pasaran hacia el Comedor, donde se serviría la comida. Potter, siendo el padre de la familia, se sentó en la cabecera, e invitó a Jaques a ocupar el lugar que quedaba a su derecha. El lugar a la izquierda de Harry quedó libre para Ginny, quien luego de saludar a los recién llegados, había regresado a la cocina a supervisar la comida.

Hedda se sentó junto a su tío, y junto a ella se había ubicado la pequeña Lily, quien le lanzaba cada tanto alguna que otra mirada de soslayo. Frente a ella se encontraban Albus y Scorpius. Apenas habían tomado asiento cuando se escuchó otra explosión del piso de arriba que hizo que todos saltaran en sus lugares.

—Disculpe, señor Le Blanc. Ese es mi otro hijo, James—explicó Harry.—¡Kreacher!—llamó entonces Harry. Con un leve "crack", el viejo elfo se apareció frente a su amo.

—Amo Harry, mandó usted a llamar a Kreacher. —habló el elfo doméstico, mientras que bajaba su cabeza lo suficiente como para que la punta de su nariz rozara el piso.

—Sí, Kreacher. Quería pedirte si podías ir a buscar a mi hijo James, que se encuentra en su cuarto, y dile que baje inmediatamente, que ya es hora de cenar—le pidió Harry, gentilmente, y una sonrisa divertida pareció dibujarse momentáneamente en su rostro. Kracher levantó levemente la mirada, y asintió febrilmente, mientras que con otro "crack", se desparecía.

—Esto será genial—dijo Albus, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

Kracher no llevaba una buena relación con James, y con buenas razones. Desde que era apenas un niño de cinco años, James se las había rebuscado para hacer la vida del elfo bastante complicada. Siempre le prestaba bromas, y causaba un terrible revuelo en la casa, haciendo prácticamente imposible para el elfo mantenerla en orden. Pero Kreacher, como buen elfo doméstico, no tenía otra opción que obedecer a su joven amo. A excepción de ciertas situaciones en las cuales Harry lo autorizaba a usar su magia contra "el primogénito malcriado y revoltoso", como el mismo Kreacher acostumbraba a llamarlo cuando creía que nadie lo oía.

Se escuchó un chasquido en el piso de arriba, y luego, el sonido de varias cosas cuando se caen, y una serie de palabras indescifrables pronunciadas por James. Segundos más tarde, con otro "crack", Kreacher reapareció en el comedor, aferrando a un muchacho alto y de pelo negro azabache, que se encontraba amarrado con sogas de pies a cabeza, y amordazado. Sus ojos marrones brillaban de enojo.

—Kreacher trajo al joven James, amo Harry. Tal como usted lo pidió.— dijo el elfo, con cierta malicia. Jaques rió levemente, divertido ante la situación.

—Kreacher, no recuerdo haberte pedido que lo ataras y amordazaras para traerlo—señaló Harry, aunque sonreía al decir esto.

—Es que el amo James se negó a bajar _inmediatamente_, amo Harry. Y el pobre Kreacher no tuvo otra opción que bajarlo por la fuerza—dijo Kracher, con fingida inocencia. Albus y Scorpius estallaron en risas, y Hedda tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener la suya. Harry meneó levemente la cabeza, y sacando su propia varita, desató a su hijo de las fuertes sogas que lo mantenían atado.

—La próxima vez no es necesario que lo bajes atado, Kracher. Gracias por la ayuda. Puedes volver a lo que estabas haciendo—le dijo Harry, y el elfo asintió y desapareció.

—¿Era necesario que mandaras a ese intento de servicio doméstico a buscarme? ¡Iba a bajar en cualquier momento!—exclamó James, luego de desatarse él mismo el pedazo de tela que tenía amarrado alrededor de la boca, y que le había impedido hablar y quejarse hasta el momento.

—Señor Le Blanc, le presento a mi hijo mayor, James Sirius Potter—dijo Harry simplemente, ignorando la exclamación de su hijo. Jaques se puso de pie para saludar al mayor de los tres hermanos, quien hasta el momento, no había recaído en la presencia de las visitas. James se enderezó inmediatamente, y estrechó educadamente la mano que Jaques le extendía en ese momento.

—Un placer conocerlo a usted también, James Potter. Veo que es usted todo un… _creativo—_comentó Jaques mientras que sacaba un trozo de madera del hombro de James, y lo examinaba con curiosidad.—¿Dedica acaso su tiempo libre a fabricar inventos, muchacho?—preguntó Jaques, mientras que volvía a tomar asiento. James caminó hacia el único lugar libre que quedaba en la mesa, en la punta contraria a la que ocupaba su padre.

—Algo así—confesó James de manera vaga, y una sonrisa escapó de sus finos labios. Hedda, sentada junto a su tío, chaqueó levemente la lengua, en reproche. El mayor de los Potter posó entonces su mirada sobre ella por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación. La encontró tan encantadoramente desafiante como siempre.—¿Sucede algo, Nívea?—se atrevió a decir James, mientras que una sonrisa socarrona se dibujaba en sus labios. La pálida chica le clavó la mirada, con sus ojos azules centelleando de bronca.

—Simplemente me parece que es algo excesivo clasificar tus... actividades como _inventos_, James—respondió Hedda, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra. Lily, sentada junto a ella, ahogó la risa ante el comentario.

No pudieron seguir con el cruce de palabras, pues en ese momento, Ginny entraba en el comedor, haciendo levitar delante de ella una gran fuente, sobre la cual reposaba un gigantesco pavo que había sido cocinado al horno.

La cena transcurrió rápidamente y de manera amena. Jaques Le Blanc era un hombre culto, y un excelente relator de historias. El hombre mantuvo entretenida a toda la mesa con sus relatos sobre viajes a través de todo el mundo. Harry lo interrogó ampliamente sobre la experiencia con magos oscuros que el hombre había tenido durante su viaje a Oriente, y para cuando llegó el postre, la conversación se había desviado inevitablemente hacia cuestiones de política.

Una vez que la mesa se hubo levantado, Harry invitó a Jaques a pasar a su estudio, y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Albus cruzó entonces una mirada significativa con sus amigos. Harry Potter sólo llevaba gente a su despacho y cerraba la puerta cuando iban a hablar de temas verdaderamente importantes.

Silenciosamente, Albus se puso de pie, y le hizo señas a Hedda y Scorpius para que lo siguieran. Subieron las escaleras sin cruzar palabras entre ellos, y apenas entraron en el cuarto de Albus, el morocho cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, y se dispuso a revolver entre sus cajones, buscando algo que sus dos amigos ignoraban.

—Al… ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Scorpius, confuso.

—Busco… esto—respondió finalmente el morocho, mientras que sacaba tres orejas extensibles de uno de los últimos cajones.

—¿Y para qué son éstas?—preguntó Hedda, quien nunca antes las había visto.

—Vengan… voy a mostrarles. Son invento de mi tío George. Pero las mantenemos escondidas, porque papá y mamá no quieren que las usemos—explicó Albus, y entonces, volvió a abrir la puerta de su cuarto, y salió del mismo, camino de regreso a la planta baja. Scor y Hedda lo siguieron, cada uno llevando una de las orejas, pero todavía sin saber qué se suponía que debían hacer.

El camino estaba desierto. Sus hermanos se encontraban en sus respectivos cuartos, y Ginny seguramente estaba haciendo algún trabajo de última hora para _El Profeta_ de la mañana siguiente.

Llegaron frente a la puerta del estudio de Harry, y Albus, en completo silencio, deslizó la oreja por debajo de la puerta, e indicó a sus amigos que lo imitaran mediante señas. Ambos obedecieron. Inmediatamente, comenzaron a escuchar la conversación que se desarrollaba del otro lado de la puerta.

—… pero no se cuanto tiempo pase hasta que ellos lo descubran.—decía la voz de Harry Potter.

—¿Entonces piensas que lo descubrirán, eventualmente?—preguntó Jaques, en tono tranquilo.

—El Gobierno Ruso ha pedido la extradición de los prisioneros. Y técnicamente, nosotros no tenemos razones para retenerlos aquí. Pero temo que si regresan a Rusia, escaparán en algún momento—explicó Harry, también en un tono calmo, pero que denotaba seriedad y preocupación. Hubo un breve silencio.

—¿Han confesado algo?—preguntó nuevamente Jaques.

—Poco y nada. Supuestamente, lo únicos enterados del verdadero carácter de la misión que llevaban eran Brida Von Howlen y Octavius Genrich… el resto del equipo desconocía el "objetivo" de la misión… dudo que Brida haya compartido algo tan valioso como las Joyas con cualquier persona. Por Von Howlen ya no debemos preocuparnos, pues ha muerto… pero Genrich se ha demostrado reacio a cooperar. Y él _sabe_ del Collar—explicó Harry.

—¿Y cuándo planean llevarlos de regreso a Rusia?

—Aún no está decidido… seguramente en un par de semanas. El Gobierno Ruso quiere que se los juzgue allá.

—¿Te han comentado sobre la sentencia que planean darles? —inquirió Jaques, en un tono relajado y ameno, como si estuvieran hablando de algo completamente trivial.

—Sí… pedirán la pena de muerte para el vampiro que atrapamos… en cuanto a Genrich, lo enviarán de por vida a Vorkuta—respondió Harry, con cierto aire de resignación en la voz.

—¿Y la bruja que los acompañaba?

—Ella es inglesa. Se quedará en Azkaban—le confirmó Potter.

—No pareces muy satisfecho, Harry.

—No, no lo estoy, Jaques—confesó Potter, mientras que un suave suspiro escapaba de sus labios. —Ya te he dicho… si Genrich regresa a Rusia… pues creo que encontrará allí alguna manera de escapar—se explicó mejor.

—¿Y entonces cuál es la solución que tengo, Harry? Pareciera que de una forma u otra, _ellos_ terminaran por saber que yo soy el custodio del Collar—habló Le Blanc, y por primera vez, cierta frustración se filtró en sus palabras.

—_Eras_ el custodio del Collar, Jaques. Ahora el Collar está bajo custodio del mismismo Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra—le aclaró Potter.

—Pero ellos no pueden enterarse de eso… ¿no es acaso eso de lo que querías hablar hoy?—preguntó gentilmente Le Blanc.

Albus escuchó unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta. Casi podía imaginárselo, verlo en su mente: su padre se había levantado de su sillón, y había caminado hasta la gran ventana que tenía detrás del escritorio. De seguro ahora se encontraba de pie, con los brazos entrelazados en su espalda, y la mirada perdida en el cielo.

—Sí… eso es lo que quiero hablar hoy, Jaques—confesó Potter, finalmente, con voz derrotada. —Pero entenderé si no estas dispuesto a hacerlo. Es un gran sacrificio lo que te estoy pidiendo—agregó Harry, en tono condescendiente. Jaques rió sutilmente.

—Oh, no, Harry. No puedo negarme a esto. Ni aunque quisiera hacerlo, la realidad es que no puedo. Si hay algo que he aprendido con los años, es que a veces es necesario hacer grandes sacrificios para obtener grandes victorias—aceptó Jaques, y su voz amable y tranquila pareció teñirse de cierta melancolía.

—Usted no está _obligado_ a hacer esto, señor Le Blanc. Si no desea hacerlo, yo mismo puedo encargarme de conseguirle una identidad falsa y de trasladarlo a otro país donde podrá estar seguro…—comenzó a decir Potter, pero Jaques lo interrumpió.

—Claro que no estoy obligado a hacer esto, Harry. Nunca nadie nos obliga a hacer nada. Pero hay algunas cosas que nos _corresponde_ hacer. Mi hermano aceptó el desafío, los Austen aceptaron el desafío. Y creo que ha llegado mi turno de aceptarlo. De hecho, acepté este destino desde el momento que accedí a esconder el Collar, hace ya muchos años atrás—le aclaró Jaques. Hizo una pausa, y el silencio envolvió momentáneamente el ambiente. —Se avecinan tiempos difíciles, Harry Potter. Creo que es hora de que cada uno vaya decidiendo de qué lado quiere estar cuando la tormenta se desate— vaticinó la voz grave de Le Blanc.

—Tal vez la tormenta nunca se desate, Jaques—dijo Harry, pero su voz no parecía creer lo mismo.

—Ambos sabemos que la paz de la que hemos gozado estos veinte años no perdurará para siempre, Harry… de hecho, dudo que perdure mucho tiempo más. Las aguas se están revolviendo. Se avecinan vientos de cambio, y algo me dice que no será para mejor—insistió Jaques, adquiriendo un tono serio, poco común en él.

—Entonces espero contar con usted si es que eso se cumple, Jaques—le pidió Harry.

—Señor Potter, estoy en deuda con usted por salvar a mi sobrina. Créame cuando le digo que tiene en mí a su más fiel aliado—le afirmó el francés.

En ese momento, Albus escuchó unos pasos acercándose, posiblemente su madre que traía algo de tomar para su esposo y el invitado. Rápidamente sacó la Oreja Extensible de debajo de la puerta, y Scorpius y Hedda lo imitaron nuevamente.

Sin decir nada, se apuraron hacia las escaleras, apenas evitando cruzarse con Ginny. Volvieron en silencio a la habitación del morocho, y una vez adentro, cerraron la puerta con llave. Albus giró entonces a mirar a sus amigos. Hedda se encontraba sentada en una de las camas, con esa expresión pensativa y distante que la caracterizaba, mientras que Scorpius caminaba de un extremo al otro de la habitación.

—¿Qué… qué creen que quiere decir todo eso que escuchamos?—se animó a preguntar primero Scorpius.

—Que mi tío ha aceptado actuar de carnada. — le respondió Hedda, en tono frío e indiferente. Sin embargo, sus ojos se encontraban brillantes y transparentes, con lágrimas acumuladas. —No puedo creer que haya aceptado—soltó la chica de golpe, mientras que se ponía de pie, y pateaba una de las sillas que había cerca del escritorio de Albus. La silla salió disparada con violencia contra el suelo. El muchacho se sorprendió de la fuerza que aquella chica menuda tenía.

—Hedda… creo que hay algo que nosotros nos estamos perdiendo de todo esto. Talvez si te explicaras mejor…— intervino Albus, quien todavía no terminaba de comprender lo que le sucedía a su amiga. Ella giró a mirarlo, con expresión feroz, y por unos segundos, a Albus le pareció ver la parte vampiresa de su amiga.

—¿Es que no escuchaste lo que acaba de decirle tu padre a Jaques?—exclamó la chica, elevando levemente su voz armoniosa.—¡Tu padre le ha pedido a mi tío que finja que todavía tiene el Collar! De esa manera, los Guardianes lo buscarán a él, pero jamás encontrarán el Collar, pues mi tío no lo tiene. Es exactamente lo mismo que hicieron los Austen después de entregarle el Collar a mi padre. Fingir que todavía lo tenían en su posesión—explicó la chica, con exasperación y enojo mal contenido.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Albus se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos, mientras que se dejaba caer sobre su cama. ¿Era aquello posible? ¿Acaso Jaques Le Blanc había aceptado autoinmolarse por el bien común? ¿Era aquello un sacrificio necesario para la victoria, como él mismo había dicho? _"Claro que no. Nadie debería morir por culpa de esos monstruos."_ pensó Albus, en referencia a los brujos oscuros que formaban parte de una antigua sociedad secreta, conocida como Guardianes Negros.

—¿Creen que es verdad lo de _tiempos de cambios?_—preguntó repentinamente Scorpius, sacando a Albus de sus oscuros pensamientos.—Quiero decir… Jaques dijo que pronto se terminaría la paz… habló como si fuera a desatarse otra guerra—

Nuevamente, los tres permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, meditando también aquellas palabras.

—No se si será verdad… pero hay una realidad, y es que no importa cuantas veces el bien triunfe sobre el mal, los malos siguen surgiendo una y otra, y otra vez—puntualizó Hedda, mientras que levantaba la silla que minutos antes había tumbado, y se sentaba sobre ella, abatida.

—Son como el ave fénix, renacen de las cenizas—comentó irónicamente Scorpius, también derrumbándose en su cama.

—Sea como sea, no pienso quedarme sentado de brazos cruzados esperando a que llegue—dictaminó Albus, con la mirada fija en el techo de su cuarto. Tanto Scorpius como Hedda lo miraron intensamente.

En ese momento, escucharon que alguien golpeaba a la puerta de su cuarto. Segundos después, la misma se abrió, revelando a Jaques Le Blanc en el umbral de la misma, con su sonrisa habitual.

—Ya me estoy yendo, _petit_—le dijo Jaques a su ahijada. Hedda se puso de pie inmediatamente, y corrió hacia su tío, abrazándolo con gran intensidad y cariño, talvez más de lo que debido, ya que pareció tomar por sorpresa a Jaques.—Tranquila, mi niña… nos veremos en sólo dos semanas.—le recordó él, mientras que tomaba su rostro entre sus grandes manos. Ella le sonrió, y desvió levemente la mirada, mientras que se separaba de su tío. Sabía que su tío era un hombre inteligente y observador, y posiblemente, si no trataba de disimular un poco, terminaría por darse cuenta de que su sobrina sabía sobre la charla que acaba de tener en el despacho de Potter. —Pórtate bien—agregó Le Blanc, y luego, guiñándoles un ojo, salió de la habitación. Lo escucharon bajar las escaleras y despedirse de los Potter en la puerta de entrada.

—¿Cómo se supone que vuelve hasta Francia?—preguntó Scorpius, de manera curiosa.

—Cuando vinimos tomamos un traslador que nos dejó en las afueras de Londres, y de allí vinimos hasta aquí mediante Aparición Conjunta. —le explicó de manera simple la chica, mientras que se encogía levemente de hombros.

Nuevamente volvieron a tocar a la puerta del cuarto. Esta vez, era Ginny. La pelirroja sonrió con dulzura a los chicos, y luego habló dirigiéndose a Hedda.

—Hedda, cariño, ya he preparado una cama para ti en el dormitorio de Lily. Espero que allí te encuentres cómoda. Tengo que advertirte que Lily es bastante… _curiosa_. Así que es posible que te haga algunas preguntas—le dijo Ginny, en tono agradable.

—No se preocupe, señora Potter. Estoy segura de que estaré muy cómoda allí—le aseguró Hedda, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ginny asintió, y volvió a salir.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú, Hedda. Verdaderamente la hermanita de Albus es _muy_ curiosa. —comentó Scorpius, riendo.

* * *

**Antes que nada, muchas muchas gracias a KobatoChan, que es mi beta favorita y que siempre está en los detalles de la historia.**

**Segunda cosa que quería decir... ¡actualicé rapidísimo! Eso tienen que reconocermelo. y es un capítulo bastante largo... creo, jajaja. Bueno ahora sí, yendo a lo importante: ****este capítulo tiene mucha información interesante, y respuestas a algunas de las preguntas que quedaron sin resolver en "Albus Potter y los Guardianes Negros"... al menos ahora saben qué fue lo que pasó con Octavius Genrich y el resto de los Guardianes que Harry atrapó hacia el final de la primera parte.**

**Pero bueno, también abre alguna que otra nueva incognita... si tienen alguna pregunta, duda, critica, o lo que sea, no duden en decirmela! En lo posible, voy a tratar de responder a todas las preguntas que se me formulen... siempre y cuando eso no signifique un spoiler jajaja. **

**Como siempre, respondo reviews:**

**valensans: **jaja, pues, me alegra que tengas en tan alta estima la primera parte! Prometo hacer todo lo posible porque esta segunda parte sea igual de buena, o incluso mejor... gracias por pasarte también por acá y dejar tu review!

**anvampi16:** bueno, a vos tambien, muchas gracias por pasarte también por esta historia y dejarme tu review!! Me poner hiper feliz que te haya gustado el primer capítulo... fue simplemente un capitulo introductor, como para "empezar" la historia... pero con este segundo capítulo se empieza a "desarrollar" la trama principal.

**Rose Weasley de Malfoy: **gracias por estar acá también!! Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo... sí, la idea del partido en la Madriguera era mostrar un poco cómo es la vida cotidiana de los Weasley -Potter. Siempre me los imaginé divertidos y jocosos, llenos de risas y bromas, algun que otro mal humorado, jajaja... y también me gustó escribirlo porque me dio la oportunidad de introducir algunos personajes nuevos... es decir, algunos de los primos Weasley, y por supuesto, a Teddy. Adoro a Teddy, o odié no poder darle un protagonismo en la primera parte... pero bueno, creo que en esta segunda parte voy a tratar de hacerlo aparecer un poco más. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado!

**Mirlaure:** jajaja, amiga, siempre me haces reír! Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más rápido posible... ya sabes que a mi me gusta subir al menos un capítulo por semana... pero bueno, esta historia me está tomando un poco más de trabajo que Los Guardianes Negros (es una trama un poco más complicada en cierta forma...). Pero prometo hacer todo lo posible por tener un capitulo por semana!!

**G-Annie:** te gusto la idea de Scorpius casado con Rose? jajaja, si, creo que no fuiste la única a quien le gustó. Pero bueno, ya sabes lo que piensa Malfoy... antes que Rosie, un dementor! Pero bueno, son unos niños todavía... veremos que sucede cuando crezcan... ¡Gracias por el review!

**yesica7448:** oh, si, definitivamente, siempre me rio con tus reviews! Jajaja. ¡Gracias por tantos abrazos y besos! Solo espero que no me odies a medida que continúe la historia =) ¡Gracias por estar también en la segunda parte!

**adrisstbdt:** sí, la idea del partido de Quidditch y del fin de semana en la Madriguera era hacer una breve presentación de todos los Weasley... a algunos les voy a ir dando más protagonismo... aunque quisiera que, eventualmente, todos los personajes se incorporaran a la historia... de hecho, en el blog, he puesto una descripción detallada de cada uno de los Weasley-Potter en la esperanza de que algún día todos formen parte de la historia (en mi mente ya los he creado a todos jajaja). ¡Oh, James! Creo que "genio trabajando" lo describe de una manera bastante acertada... claro que nunca aclara en qué ocupa su "genialidad"... aunque prometo revelarlo en algún momento! Jajaja, el último comentario fue el broche de oro... casi todos me han dejado algún comentario al respecto en los reviews... pero bueno, no diré nada, lo dejaré todo a la imaginación de los lectores... ¡Ya llegó Hedda! y pronto llegarán el resto, promesa!

**jjaacckkyy:** ohohoh! Otra más que ha notado el pequeño detalle del final del capítulo 1 !!! Jajaja, tiene su toque, no? Me alegro que te haya gustado, y sí, era un capítulo "introductorio" por decirlo de alguna forma, pero necesario. Espero tu opinion al respecto de este capitulo! ¡Y gracias por el review!

**Yukime Hiwatari: **uii! si que tuviste que aguantar un dia largo!! Al menos pude darte una pequeña alegría, eh? Oh, Teddy... en lo personal, le tengo demasiado cariño al personaje. Me dolió mucho la muerte de Remus, y mi forma de reivindicarlo es a través de su pequeño retoño. En cuanto a Lily... creo que es una niña increíble. Durante este fic no creo que haya mucha posibilidad de conocerla, pero si llego a escribir una tercera parte, entonces Lily va a hacer su entrada a Hogwarts, y se la conocerá mejor. Jajaja del odio al amor un solo paso? Interesante teoria, le preguntaré a Scorpius qué piensa al respecto ;) Aquí te traje algo de Hedda, y prometo que los Gryffindor llegarán dentro de poco!! ¡Gracias por estar también en esta historia!

**Arcano:** me sorprendió y me alegró mucho tu review. Creo que hacía mucho que no recibía nada tuyo, jajaja. Gracias por las palabras de aliento (siempre es lindo saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribes jaja) y espero que te guste esta nueva historia.

**Jazz Potter:** creo que este es el primer review que recibo tuyo, verdad? Corrigeme si me equivoco, jajaja. Antes que nada, bienvenida! Me alegro que te haya gustado la primera parte, y espero no decepcionarte con la segunda! Sientete libre de hacer comentarios, criticas, preguntas, etc. Todo es bien aceptado.

**Madrileño: **¡como no saber lo que te gusta! Jajjaja, por supuesto.. ACCION! No te preocupes, pues creo que puedo afirmar que esta historia tiene mucha más acción que la primera parte. Todavía no la he escrito, claramente, pero en mi mente tengo muchas cosas "interesantes" jajaja. Solo espero que te guste! Gracias por estar también aca!

**Nico:** gracias por el review!! Creo que me habías dejado un review en la primera parte, pero no pude responderte pues ya había terminado la historia, y tu no tienes un usuario en como para que te mandara una respuesta por ahi... en fin, aprovecho ahora para agradecerte tambien por ese review! Siempre son un incentivo a seguir escribiendo. Y quédate tranquilo, no me molestan en lo más mínimo tus reviews jajaja! En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre Lily... lamentablemente no puedo responderte si se va a enamorar o no de Scorpius... tendremos que esperar para saberlo!

**KobatoChan:** jaja, tarde pero seguro!! Eso es lo importante... sí, fue un capítulo bastante tierno el anterior. Pero bueno, ahora empieza la trama en sí.. creo que esta historia va a ser un poco más oscura que la primera parte. Espero que lo disfrutes, y también espero poder seguir contando contigo para betear los capitulos... después de todo, ya conoces a los personajes!! =)

**Harry89:** que alegría volver a verte también por acá! Que bueno que te gustó tanto el primer capítulo... la idea era justamente retratar un momento feliz de la familia Weasley-Potter.. espero haberlo logrado, entonces! Te cuento que he publicado las preguntas que me hiciste en el blog de la historia... puedes darte una vuelta para leerlas ;)

Saludos a todos,

G.


	3. Capítulo 3: El Amuleto

**Capitulo 3: El Amuleto**

Dos días después de que Hedda y Scorpius llegaran a casa de Albus, Elektra fue recibida en la de Rose Weasley, quien también vivía en el Valle de Godric, a sólo unas casas de la de los Potter. Lysander se encontraba todavía de viaje con su familia, y llegaría para el cumpleaños de Albus, el 13 de Agosto.

Era la tarde del 12 de Agosto, y los cinco amigos se encontraban recostados en el jardín de la casa los Potter, a la sombra de un gran pino. Era un día bellísimo, y el calor era abrumador.

—El calor me está matando—confesó Elektra. La muchacha tenía la piel de un color dorado, que en verano se intensificaba gracias al sol. Sus ojos negros permanecían cerrados, mientras que se abanicaba con una mano, buscando algo de aire.

—Yo lo siento bastante lindo, de hecho—la contradijo Hedda, sonriendo levemente.

—Eso es porque eres mitad vampiro, Hedda… tu siempre estas helada—le dijo Rose, en ese tono que siempre usaba para puntualizar cosas obvias. La pálida muchacha se encogió levemente de hombros, restándole importancia al comentario.

De hecho, la alegraba de sobremanera poder compartir con tanta libertad su _realidad_ con sus amigos. Al final de su primer curso en Hogwarts, Hedda se había visto obligada a revelar a sus amigos su mayor secreto: que su padre había sido un vampiro, y por lo tanto, ella era mitad humana, mitad vampiro. Pero para su sorpresa, todos sus amigos parecieron tomar la noticia con la mayor naturalidad posible, y de hecho, habían hecho de su naturaleza una cuestión cotidiana, y algo incluso sobre lo cual bromear. Desde entonces, Hedda se había mostrado mucho más relajada y libre frente a sus amigos, pues ya no debía cargar con aquel secreto frente a ellos.

En ese momento se escuchó alguien que abría la puerta de la cocina, que comunicaba con el jardín. Albus abrió levemente los ojos para mirar, y vio a su padre salir al parque, acompañado de una joven mujer. La reconoció enseguida. Incluso a la distancia, la figura de Zaira era fácil de reconocer.

—¡Profesora Levington! —exclamó Albus, estupefacto, mientras que se ponía de pie enseguida, y corría hacia ellos. El resto de sus amigos reaccionaron ante la mención de aquel nombre, y se pusieron también de pie.

Zaira le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Y al llegar junto a ella, Albus se sorprendió de lo cambiada que estaba.

Había recuperado algo de peso, y llevaba el pelo rubio y con bellos bucles prolijamente peinado y más crecido. Pero era su expresión, el brillo de sus ojos lo que más lo sorprendió. Las ojeras que habían caracterizado sus últimos meses en Hogwarts habían desaparecido, y sus ojos ambarinos habían recuperado ese brillo y esa intensidad que solía caracterizarla tan solo un año atrás. Parecía más alegre y renovada, como si de repente, su vida hubiera recuperado su cause, su camino. No, no era la misma Zaira que él había conocido al entrar a Hogwarts. Esa bella e inocente mujer jamás volvería. Los Guardianes Negros se habían encargado de aniquilar a aquella mujer, de destruirla. Pero, en cambio, una nueva Zaira parecía haber renacido de entre las cenizas. Una mujer llena de energías y fuerza. Llena de determinación, decidida a actuar.

—Hola, Albus —lo saludó ella. Incluso su voz sonaba diferente—. Me alegra volver a verte —le confesó ella.

—A mi también, profesora. Se la ve muy bien —tuvo que confesarle Albus, quien no podía contenerse aquello. Ella le sonrió en expresión de agradecimiento. En ese momento llegaban junto a ellos el resto de los chicos.

—Bueno, veo que tenemos aquí reunido a todo el equipo… falta el señor Scamander, si no me equivoco —rió Zaira, mientras que sonreía a los recién llegados.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes, él llega mañana! —rió también Harry—. Ya he pedido refuerzos al Cuartel de Aurores, en caso de que las cosas se descontrolen un poco —bromeó luego, guiñándole un ojo a su hijo Albus. Zaira rió una vez más, y Albus encontró su risa natural y revitalizante.

—Ya lo creo… tienes en tu casa a los mejores alumnos de su curso —comentó Zaira.

—Dice eso porque no nos ha visto en el resto de las materias, profesora —comentó Scorpius, humildemente.

—Puede ser, Scorpius… y lamentablemente, no tendré la oportunidad de comprobarlo tampoco —dijo Zaira, y una leve nota de tristeza se filtró en sus palabras. Todos se miraron confundidos, sin comprender lo que querían decir esas palabras.

—¿A qué se refiere, profesora? —preguntó Albus, aunque creía ya saber a dónde iba a parar todo aquello.

—Ya no seré profesora de ustedes este año, Albus. Presenté mi renuncia a la profesora McGonagall el mes pasado. Decidí volver al Cuartel de Aurores —respondió Zaira. Harry a su lado le palmeó el hombro de manera alentadora. Albus tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—Wow…. Eso es… ¡increíble! —dijo Albus finalmente. Y era sincero. Pues a pesar que lamentaba no tener más a Zaira de profesora, sabía que ella _pertenecía_ al Cuartel de Aurores. Era donde debía estar.

—Albus, Zaira ha venido porque quería tener unas palabras contigo… —intervino en ese momento, Harry. Albus miró sorprendido a su profesora, o mejor dicho, ex profesora. ¿Quería hablar con él, Albus Severus Potter? ¿Por qué? —Puedes usar mi despacho si lo deseas, Zaira —agregó el padre de Albus en ese momento. Pero ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Preferiría caminar un poco si no es mucha molestia, Harry. Hace calor, y la verdad es que nunca he recorrido el Valle… talvez Albus pueda hacerme de guía. ¿Tu que piensas, Albus? —preguntó Zaira, dirigiéndose al joven muchacho de cabellos oscuros. Él asintió inmediatamente. La curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro. Harry miró fijamente a la mujer de pie junto a él durante unos segundos, y luego asintió con la cabeza, sin decir palabra.

La joven Aurora comenzó a caminar entonces, rodeando la grande y bella casa de los Potter, con Albus siguiéndola. Llegaron al frente de la misma, y Zaira se detuvo allí, y giró a mirar a su acompañante, con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

—Y bien, Albus… ¿hacia dónde caminamos? —le preguntó la joven y linda rubia, sonriendo todavía.

Albus señaló el camino que se extendía hacia su izquierda, y ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio por las calles tranquilas del Valle. Había poca gente en la calle. Había calor, y la mayoría de los habitantes de aquel pueblo se encontraban en sus respectivos hogares, encerrados con el aire acondicionado, o bien en las piscinas. Se podía escuchar las voces y risas de niños y adolescentes, brotando de todos los hogares. Pero él y Zaira caminaban en silencio.

La profesora miraba con gran interés las casas que se alzaban a su alrededor, los negocios. Cada tanto se detenía en alguna casa en particular, y permanecía allí unos segundos. Y luego, reemprendía la caminata, guiada por Albus. Luego de caminar cerca de cinco cuadras, Zaira giró para mirar al joven Potter.

—Seguramente te estés preguntando por qué he venido hoy a hablar contigo, Albus —comentó Zaira, con aire casual.

—Pues la verdad, sí —confesó Albus, quien quería ir directo al grano. Vio cómo una sonrisa se curvaba suavemente en los labios de su profesora.

—Si he de confesarlo, me hubiera gustado tener esta conversación contigo tiempo atrás… allá por fines del año escolar, en junio. Pero las cosas se complicaron bastante desde entonces, y recién ahora pude venir a verte —comenzó a explicarse ella. Albus se mantuvo en silencio, a la espera, mientras que continuaban caminando por las calles del Valle. —Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió en la Casa de los Gritos —soltó entonces Zaira. Albus la miró por el rabillo del ojo. La mujer se encontraba seria en ese momento.

—Sí, lo sé… fue algo estúpido lo que hicimos. Ya me lo dijo papá —se apuró a aclarar Albus, quien no deseaba otra reprimenda. Zaira negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Yo no creo que haya sido algo estúpido, Albus… creo que fue algo muy valiente. De hecho, creo que fue lo correcto —lo corrigió Zaira. Potter se detuvo entonces en seco, estupefacto frente a aquellas palabras.

—¿Usted no piensa que fue algo peligroso e imprudente? —se atrevió a preguntar el morocho.

—Oh, sí, claro que lo creo. Fue terriblemente peligroso, y sumamente imprudente que tres niños de apenas once años se lanzaran al rescate de otra niña de la misma edad. —aclaró ella. Pero ante la mirada confusa de Albus, agregó, encogiéndose de hombro— Pero a veces Albus, esas acciones peligrosas e imprudentes son todo lo que tenemos.

Albus reemprendió la caminata en silencio, meditando las palabras de su profesora. Había algo extraño en ella. Era como si, por algunos instantes, Zaira fuera capaz de ver más allá del niño de doce años que él era. Era como si por momentos, ella pudiera ver al hombre en el que algún día ser convertiría. Y hablaba con él como si quisiera guiarlo hacia aquel futuro. Como si quisiera ayudarlo, de una manera complemente sincera y desinteresada. Era raro, pero real. Y por esas extrañas razones de la vida, Albus se sentía a gusto con ello. Había una confianza afianzada entre ellos.

Pasaron frente a una heladería, donde había varios adolescentes sentados afuera, tomando sus respectivos helados. Algunos de ellos silbaron al ver pasar a Zaira, y los más atrevidos, hasta le gritaron algún que otro piropo. Ella, sin embargo, parecía no inmutarse, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte.

—¿Por qué me dice esto, profesora? —quiso saber Albus.

La profesora no le respondió inmediatamente, sino que se continuó su caminata hasta llegar frente a una casa, vieja y desvencijada. Una parte de la casa, la planta alta, se encontraba destrozada, sin techo, como si dentro de aquella habitación hubiera tenido lugar una enorme explosión. El corazón de Albus dio un pequeño vuelco al comprobar que su caminata los había llevado hasta la casa donde sus abuelos habían muerto, y donde su padre, con sólo un año de edad, se había enfrentado por primera vez a Lord Voldemort y lo había vencido. Zaira se acercó a la desvencijada reja que se encontraba al frente de la casa, y se apoyó suavemente sobre la misma.

—Te digo esto Albus, porque lamentablemente, así es la vida. Una constante lucha entre el bien y el mal. Y por mas que intentemos mantenernos apartados, llega un momento en el cual, _tenemos_ que elegir. Y actuar de la manera correcta no siempre es lo más fácil, ni lo más seguro —le respondió Zaira. Albus vaciló antes de decir lo que estaba en su mente en ese preciso momento.

—El otro día, escuché a mi padre tener una charla con Jaques Le Blanc —se animó a decirle Albus. Por alguna razón, sentía que podía contarle aquello a Zaira, y que ella no lo delataría con su padre. Era su confidente. —El tío de Hedda piensa que se avecinan tiempos de guerra…—le dijo Potter. Zaira soltó un suave suspiro, mientras que elevaba la vista hacia el cielo. Luego de un momento, volvió a posar sus ojos ambarinos en Albus.

—Me temo que tiene razón —le confirmó ella.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Quiénes? ¿Son los Guardianes Negros? —se desesperó Albus por saber.

—Los Guardianes Negros son apenas la punta del iceberg, Albus... durante estos veinte años que tu padre se ha empeñado en establecer la paz, hay muchos otros que han trabajado silenciosamente por derrocarla —respondió Zaira, con paciencia y calma. Albus la miraba sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía decir aquello tan tranquila? ¿Cómo podía mantenerse tan inmutable frente a lo que se venía?

—Deben frenarlos —exigió Potter, en un tono más imperativo de lo que hubiera deseado. Zaira rió amargamente.

—No es tan fácil, Albus.

—Sí que lo es. ¡Ustedes son Aurores! Sólo tienen que dar una orden, y la persona de la que sospechan será arrestada y enviada a Azkaban —la contradijo Potter. Zaira lo miró entonces fijamente, muy seria.

—Ten cuidado, Albus. Porque si bien tus intenciones pueden ser buenas, tus planes rayan con los límites de lo equivocado. Tú mismo lo dijiste: somos Aurores, no déspotas. Protegemos la paz y la justicia, pero no la inventamos nosotros a nuestro parecer. Nos dedicamos a cazar delincuentes, y no a perseguir a los que piensan diferente de nosotros —lo corrigió Zaira, en tono serio y algo duro. Albus sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente, y apartó la mirada de su profesora.

Ella tenía razón. No podían simplemente perseguir a cualquiera que pudiera ser una amenaza, y mandarlo a Azkaban. Y sin embargo… el temor de que una nueva guerra se desatara, hacía que a Albus se le helara la sangre. A pesar de que era un día de mucho calor, sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

—Lo siento —dijo Potter, todavía evitando la mirada de Levington.

—No tienes de qué lamentarte, Albus. Eres joven, y estás lleno de energía y ambiciones. Y eso es bueno. Pero también eres inexperto. Debes tener cuidado, Albus, porque hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes del mundo, y no debes caer en la arrogancia de pensar que ya lo conoces todo. Nunca te precipites a juzgar y a tomar decisiones, o inevitablemente, comentarás errores —le dijo Zaira, esta vez, en un tono más amable y fraternal.

—Suenas como mi padre —le dijo Albus, con un dejo de ironía en la voz.

—Es muy posible. Fue de él de quien aprendí esa lección —comentó Zaira, sonriendo de manera cómplice. Albus volvió a mirarla. Ella tenía la vista fija en la casa frente a ellos, y sus ojos brillaban de una manera particular. Albus podía ver en esos ojos amarillos la adoración y el respeto que Zaira sentía por Harry Potter.

—¿No hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerlos? —inquirió Potter, retomando el tema.

—Hacemos lo que podemos, Albus… pero no es tan fácil. Algunos lobos saben disfrazarse muy bien de ovejas —metaforizó la chica. Su mirada todavía perdida en la casa destrozada frente a ella. Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

Luego de unos segundos, Levington pareció volver a la realidad. Albus la vio abrir la cartera que cargaba con ella, y revolver en su interior. Escuchó el ruido de varias cosas golpeando dentro, y supuso que Zaira había utilizado algún hechizo para ampliar el espacio dentro del pequeño bolso. Luego de revolver un buen rato, finalmente extrajo un paquete. Era un paquete no muy grande, del tamaño una caja mediana de bombones, y se encontraba envuelto en papel de regalo verde, con un moño de color plateado en una de las esquinas.

—Esto es para ti. Es un regalo adelantado por tu cumpleaños —le dijo Zaira, extendiéndole el paquete. Albus tomó el regalo con manos algo temblorosas de la emoción. Y es que el joven morocho tenía un gran aprecio y cariño por su profesora. Y por lo visto, ella también lo tenía por él. —Es un regalo bastante… _particular_. Pero después de lo sucedido durante el año pasado, creo que lo encontrarás bastante útil y adecuado —le explicó ella, sonriendo de manera dulce, como quien sonríe a un hermano menor.

—Gracias…—fue todo lo que pudo articular Albus, mientras miraba sorprendido el regalo que acababa de recibir.

—No tienes por qué agradecerlo —le dijo ella, con dulzura—. Solo espero que te guste—agregó.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió Potter, curioso. Ella torció una sonrisa de lado, divertida.

—Ya verás cuando lo abras—fue su respuesta. Albus asintió, comprendiendo que Zaira no le diría nada más respecto al regalo que acaba de recibir. —Cuídate, Albus… y si llegas a necesitar cualquier cosa, pues… sabes que puedes contar conmigo, muchacho —agregó luego, con un guiño de ojo. Albus rió suavemente.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —le aseguró el pelinegro. Ella asintió silenciosamente, y lo miró detenidamente durante algunos segundos. Albus pudo ver en sus ojos amarillos que aquellas palabras iban en serio.

—Eres un gran mago, Albus Potter… nunca lo olvides —concluyó Zaira, y entonces, sin siquiera despedirse, se Desapareció frente a él.

Albus permaneció unos momentos allí de pie, con el paquete en sus manos, y luego, reemprendió el camino de regreso a su hogar, con la mente dándole vueltas, girando en torno a la charla que acaba de tener con su ex profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de su casa, Harry Potter lo estaba esperando allí, recostado sobre la verja de entrada de manera casual.

—¿Y Zaira? —preguntó cuando Albus hubo llegado junto a él.

—Se Desapareció —respondió Albus simplemente, todavía con la mirada fija en su regalo.

—Tan típico de ella…—comentó Harry, divertido. — ¿De qué hablaron? —inquirió su padre, en tono informal, pero Albus supo que era un desinterés fingido. Su padre debía de estar sumamente interesado en aquella charla para haber esperado su regreso en la entrada de la casa. De esa forma, se había asegurado de estar unos segundos a solas con su hijo.

—Nada… sólo quería despedirse de mi, y darme un regalo por mi cumpleaños —le respondió Albus, mostrándole el paquete. Si bien aquello era verdad, Albus había omitido intencionalmente varios puntos de la charla. Harry alzó levemente las cejas al ver el regalo que su hijo había recibido.

—Vaya, eres un mocoso con suerte. Zaira sólo hace regalos a personas a quienes tiene en muy alta estima. Y siempre son regalos muy… _especiales _—le explicó Harry, mientras que entraban en la casa.

* * *

_Querido Albus,_

_Talvez encuentres este regalo algo extraño, por no decir, completamente insólito. Pero después del año transcurrido en Hogwarts, sentí el deseo, o más bien, la necesidad de hacerte llegar lo que hay dentro de la caja. Y que mejor ocasión para hacerlo que en tu cumpleaños._

_Encontrarás dentro de la caja lo que los antiguos árabes llamaban simplemente "El Amuleto". Como tu mismo comprobarás, dicho amuleto se encuentra fragmentado en siete piezas, haciendo referencia al número mágico por excelencia._

_Los Magos Árabes son gente de grandes valores, y que tienen en mucha estima el precio de la amistad y la fidelidad. Para ellos, los magos trazan vínculos poderosos con otras personas, que los unen de una manera única y especial, y los determinan como personas. El poder de un mago no depende únicamente de sí mismo, sino de las personas que lo rodean. Para los antiguos árabes, los lazos de la amistad hacían al mago más fuerte y poderoso, mientras que una traición lo debilitaba y hería su alma._

_Es por eso que crearon _El Amuleto._ Ellos acostumbran a repartir las piezas del Amuleto entre sus amigos, a quienes ellos llaman almas gemelas, hermanos por elección. Aquellos que comparten las piezas de un mismo amuleto se encuentran unidos de una manera particular y mágica._

_Confío en que sabrás darle un buen uso a este regalo, y que distribuirás las piezas con sabiduría. Tu y tus amigos me han recordado el verdadero significado de lo que es la amistad. Supuse, por lo tanto, que éste sería el regalo indicado. Pero elige con cuidado, pues las piezas sólo pueden repartirse una vez, y las personas que elijas, serán dueñas de esa pieza para siempre._

_Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños. Y recuerda que estoy aquí para lo que necesites._

_Zaira._

Albus terminó de leer la carta que se encontrada adjunta al regalo, y buscó entonces "el amuleto" del cual le hablaba Zaira. Lo encontró en el interior de la caja, envuelto prolijamente en un retazo de seda roja. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en aquel extraño objeto, que tanto se parecía un gran medallón, y que ocupaba prácticamente toda la palma de la mano de Albus. La medalla tenía grabados extraños signos en su reborde, parecidos a jeroglíficos. Y se encontraba dividida en siete pedazos, que encajaban perfectamente unos con otros, ensamblándose entre sí para dar lugar a aquel medallón. Al contacto con su mano, Albus se sorprendió de encontrar aquel metal tibio.

—¿A qué se refiere con "_unidos de una manera particular y mágica_"? —preguntó Scorpius, quien había tomado la carta luego de que Albus la leyera.

Rose le arrebató rápidamente la carta de las manos al rubio muchacho, y la leyó tan rápido como le daban los ojos. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron entonces en el medallón que Albus sostenía aún en su mano, embelesado.

—Es increíble…—susurró la pelirroja, mientras que se acercaba a su primo. Sus dedos rozaron con delicadeza la superficie del medallón, y el extraño regalo pareció lanzar un leve destello de brillo ante el contacto.

—Rose… ¿Qué es esta cosa? —preguntó Albus, quien estaba convencido de que su amiga debía de tener una respuesta para aquello.

—¡Es un _Amuleto!_ —exclamó la chica como toda respuesta. Ante la mirada de desconcierto de su primo, la pelirroja continuó explicándose—Según lo que leí, se trata de un invento árabe. Se reparten las siete piezas entre siete personas… entre siete amigos. Y es como si esas piezas fueran una comunicación entre las personas. Una anécdota en el libro contaba cómo seis amigos supieron que el séptimo dueño del amuleto estaba en peligro, pues sintieron que su parte del muleto quemaba. Pero no sé muy bien como funciona…—le confesó Rose.

—Vaya… parece algo muy valioso. Quiero decir… mediante éste amuleto te puedes enterar si las personas que quieres están en peligro, o podrías talvez mandarles algún mensaje…—razonó Scorpius.

—Es un extraño regalo verdaderamente… más todavía para darle a un grupo de críos de doce años—dijo entonces Hedda, con su voz musical algo fría y desconfiada. —Es como si ella pensara que…—detuvo entonce su oración. Albus clavó su mirada en ella.

—¿Cómo si pensara qué? —le exigió saber Potter. Hedda tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Cómo si ella pensara que en algún momento vamos a necesitar algo como esto… como si pensara que estamos en peligro —terminó de expresarse la pálida muchacha.

Albus no le respondió nada. Pero estaba de acuerdo. De hecho, él también había pensado lo mismo. Sintió una leve presión en el pecho al recordar la charla que había tenido con Zaira frente a la casa destruida de sus abuelos muertos.

Una guerra se acercaba… ¿era aquello un regalo, una protección que Zaira le regalaba para prepararse para la guerra? ¿Es que acaso él se vería involucrado en la misma? ¿Y sus amigos? Pues si era así, Albus le estaba agradecido. Si una guerra se aproximaba, al menos él tendría una manera de tener a sus amigos seguros. El Amuleto sería su arma para protegerlos.

Siete piezas… siete personas para proteger.

* * *

**Tengo mis ciertas reservas con respecto a este capítulo... simplemente lo comento porque de no gustarme, es posible que en el futuro le realice alguna que otra pequeña modificación (nada verdaderamente sustancial, a decir verdad... simplemente detalles para saciar mi obsesión jajaja). En fin, espero que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo. Creo que, una vez más, estoy agregando más preguntas a la ya extensa lista, jajaja... pero prometo que, eventualmente, todas esas preguntas tendrás respuesta. De todas maneras, si alguno lo desea, puede preguntarme cualquier duda que tenga, y trataré de responderla lo mejor posible (como siempre trato.. a veces con mejor éxito! jajaja).**

**Por cierto, los invito a darse una vuelta por el blog: http:// albuspotteryguadianes . wordpress . com/ (sin los espacios de entre las palabras). Allí encontrarán fotos e información sobre los personajes, así como también una sección dedicada específicamente a responder las preguntas de los lectores... talvez encuentren algunas respuestas por ahí... ;) Y sino, pueden preguntar y esperar suerte.**

**Como siempre, gracias a KobatoChan, por su infinita paciencia a la hora de betear esta historia... mas que una beta con el tiempo te has vuelto en mi consejera personal jajaja. ;)**

**Y, como siempre, respondo reviews:**

**Rose Weasley de Malfoy:** si, Jaques es un personaje que suele caer bien a la gente. Es un hombre de corazón puro... pero no puedo prometer nada con respecto a mantenerlo vivo. Ya sabes, cuando la muerte toca a la puerta... jajaja, es broma. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, lo prometo. Y en cuanto a James... ¡oh, no puedo decirte lo que hace dentro de su cuarto! ¡Obviamente es algo sumamente confidencial que ni siquiera el mismisimo Harry Potter puede conocer! Pero pronto te enterarás. Mmm... dejaré a tu criterio la interpretacion de la frase "la encontró encantadoramente desafiante", jajaja. Pero puedo decirte que sí, que James encuentra a Hedda como un divertido desafío. James se considera a sí mismo una persona muy rápida a la hora de responder, y que le encanta quedarse con la última palabra. Y Hedda es, pues... igual. Y en cuanto a Albus... pues aunque le hubieran dicho que era mala educacion escuchar detrás de las puertas, ¿crees verdaderamente que alguien como él haría caso a esa orden? Podríamos comparar a Albus con una hábil y sigilosa serpiente en ese sentido... siempre escurriendose por los huecos sin ser vista. Bueno, mejor corto aquí mi discurso o te aburriré! Espero que te guste este cap... llegaron los Gryffindor!

**G-Annie:** jajaja, bueno, al menos estuviste revisando todo el día y conseguiste un capítulo a cambio! Kreacher, creo que fue un toque divertido... es decir, ese elfo me hizo pasar por muchos estados emocionales a lo largo de los libros de HP: odio, enojo, asco, lastima, cariño, diversión... después de todo eso, tenía que hacerlo figurar en la historia. Y pues, me resultaba bastante obvio que él y James no se llevarían bien, nose porque! jajaja. En cuanto a los "cruces de palabras entre Hedda y James"... pues creo que toda su relación se basa en eso... de insultos refinados escondidos detrás de mucho sarcasmo e ingenio. Solo hay dos personas que James considera un desafío verbal: Hedda y su prima Molly (a quien ya van a conocer, por cierto, jaja). Y por último, respondiendo al comentario sobre Harry... pues si, la idea de una copia suya y de Draco Malfoy jugando y riendo es un poco... bizarra? irónica? Pero creo que Harry siempre fue propicio a perdonar y olvidar. Draco Malfoy es otra historia, claro...

**Yukime Hiwatari: **si, la vez pasada actualicé rápido porque el capítulo 1 y 2 los había escrito prácticamente de corrido. No los subí simultáneamente porque quería retocar un poco el cap 2... obsesiones mías, jaja. Ayy, James! Sí, creo que hace honor a sus nombres, no? Su cuarto se ha convertido en una especie de laboratorio, pero nadie parece conocer qué es lo que sucede ahí adentro. En cuanto a su relación con Hedda... pues, como dije a otros reviews, James encuentra a Hedda como un desafío verbal divertídisimo. Le encanta pelear con ella, porque sus respuestas siempre son sarcásticas, inteligentes y filosas. En otras palabras, le divierte que Hedda no tenga pelos en la lengua a la hora de responderle. Y aunque nunca lo confiese, a Hedda le pasa lo mismo. Prometo más apariciones de Ted Lupin... y voy a pensar acerca del one-shot, jajaj. Suerte con la facultad (conosco perfectamente la sensación de estar maniatada por los estudios!!).

**Mirlaure: **jajaja cuantos gracias todos juntos! jjaja, de todas maneras, no te ilusiones, amiga... dudo que pueda actualizar así de seguido a medida que la historia avance... creo que esta segunda parte me va a resultar más difícil de redactar que la primera, por lo que puede ser que me demore un poco más en subir cada capítulo. Trataré en lo posible de subir uno por semana. Mmm... Jaques, Jaques, Jaques... ¿por qué todos me piden que no le haga daño? ¿Es que acaso en algún momento dije que iba a matarlo y ahora no lo recuerdo? Jajaja... tranquila, voy a cuidarlo lo mejor posible. Lamento que los misterios llegaran tan temprano en esta historia... pero pues, en los Guardianes me demoré un poco en incorporar el "misterio" porque antes tenía que presentar a los personajes, y situarlos en el contexto histórico del momento. En fin... espero que te guste como sigue el tema!!

**jjaacckkyy: **si que actualice rapido la vez pasada, no? Sí, efectivamente Jaques hará lo mismo que los Austen. Fingir que todavía tiene el Collar, y rogar porque nadie se entere que no es así. ¿Qué pasará con Hedda? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿En el caso hipotético de que alguien vaya detrás de Jaques? Mmm... bueno, esperemos que eso nunca suceda, no? Por supuesto, debemos confiar en que, si eso llegara a suceder, Jaques es lo suficientemente inteligente como para idear un plan que asegure a Hedda... él nunca la pondría en riesgo a ella. Jajaja, me alegro que te guste tanto James. Creo que su personaje le da un toque risueño a la historia. James y Hedda? Interesante propuesta.

**yesica7448:** sí, definitivamente estas completamente loca! Jajaja. Sí, definitivamente tus reviews desesptresan completamente al autor! Jajaja, me alegro que te haya divertido la escena de James... a veces escribir de él se me hace bastante difícil... es una personalidad difícil de llevar, jajaja. Uhh... Lily y Scorpius... y parece que también piensas en un posible Jamess y Hedda... o quizas un Albus y Hedda. Seria un verdadero conflicto entre hermanos eso, no crees? Jajaja. Veo que todos estan dejando fluir vuestra imaginación! Jajaja. Es divertido escuchar tantas teorias diferentes, en especial cuando uno ya conoce el final... ;)

**Arcano:** bueno, muchisimas gracias por el review. Verdaderamente tus palabras son un incentivo para mí, pues una de las cosas que más he tratado de lograr, justamente, es que exista una continuidad entre la primera y la segunda parte, cosa que resulta más difícil de lo que parece. Jajaja, imaginé que no eras de los que dejan muchos reviews, pero cuando lo haces, sueles ser objetivo y directo en lo quieres decir, algo que, al menos yo, aprecio mucho cuando escribo. A veces, aunque no nos guste, está bueno que los lectores nos digan si estamos haciendo algo mal, para poder corregirlo a tiempo. Y obviamente, cuando las cosas nos salen bien, también nos gusta escucharlo! Espero poder seguir entre los Favoritos de tu ordenador por bastante tiempo! =)

**Valensans:** jaja, pues creo que nunca podrás enterarte qué fue lo que Lily le pregunto a Hedda en el cuarto... aunque de seguro te puedes dar una buena idea al respecto... Hedda debe de haber tenido que describirle su casa en Francia, su relación con Jaques, posiblemente también preuntó por los padres muertos de Hedda... (sí, Lily tiene muy poco tacto a la hora de preguntar... no parece ser conciente, o bien finge no notar, la incomodidad de la gente frente a ciertas preguntas). En cuanto a lo que James esconde en su cuarto... jajaja, quien sabe, talvez en algún capítulo futuro tengas suerte y te enteres!!

**adrisstbdt:** en serio pensaste eso? Jajaja, pues no... claro que no. No podía dejar la historia inconclusa con tantas preguntas en el aire!! Jajaja... pero bueno, tengo que decir a tu favor que mi reseña de la historia es bastante pobre... si quieres leer una mejor, puedes hacerlo en el blog. Lamentablemente, en solo te dejan 2 reglones para contar de qué trata tu fic, y yo siempre fui muy mala en los summarys... Sí, Brida ya no está... pero de seguro habrá algún otro malo de turno. Siempre los hay ;)

**Saludos a todos,**

**G.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Cumpleaños Feliz

**Capítulo 4: Cumpleaños Feliz**

Albus decidió que no repartiría las piezas del amuleto hasta llegar a Hogwarts. No sabía porqué, pero sentía que debía hacerlo en aquel castillo. Un cariño especial lo unía a su colegio, y Albus tenía la sensación de que la magia propia del Amuleto se vería aumentada en un lugar tan encantado como era Hogwarts.

En cuanto a las personas que recibirían las piezas, Albus tampoco tuvo problemas en elegirlas. Obviamente, cinco de las siete piezas irían dirigidas a los miembros de su sexteto: Hedda, Scorpius, Elektra, Rose y Lysander. Él, Albus Potter, cargaría con otra de las piezas.

Cuando llegó el momento de decidir el dueño de la séptima pieza, contrario a todos los pronósticos que el propio Potter había hecho al respecto, el nombre de la persona llegó a él instantáneamente. Supo que solo había una persona a quién podía y debía darle esa pieza. Solo una persona más digna de ser considerada su amigo. Sonrió al darse cuenta de ello. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera hasta ahora.

La mañana del 13 de Agosto, Albus fue despertado con un terrible estruendo en su dormitorio.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —gritaron varias voces al mismo tiempo, mientras que saltaban sobre su cama, y alguien le pegaba con una almohada en la cabeza.

Albus gruñó por lo bajo mientras que trataba de librarse de los golpes de plumas, y abrió los ojos, confundido.

Se encontró con que había muchas personas dentro de su cuarto: James estaba de pie junto a su cama, sosteniendo en las manos una gran almohada, con la que segundos antes había estado golpeándolo "cariñosamente" en la cabeza. Tenía esa sonrisa pícara y divertida en los labios. Junto a él, Scorpius sostenía también otra almohada, pues se había unido al descontrol que el hermano mayor de Albus había desatado. Sentada a los pies de la cama de Albus, con expresión de emoción en el rostro, y una felicidad imposible de disimular, se hallaba Lily Luna, su hermanita. Y detrás de ella, parada con los brazos cruzados, intentando mantener la seriedad, pero fracasando estrepitosamente, se encontraba Hedda.

—Ten —habló primera Hedda, mientras que le lanzaba un paquete por el aire, que Albus atajó con gran habilidad—. Espero que te guste —agregó luego la pálida chica.

Albus tomó el paquete en el aire, y lo abrió rápidamente, rasgando el papel. Dentro del mismo encontró un juego de ajedrez sumamente lujoso, que debía de costar una importante suma de dinero.

—Vaya… Hedda, gracias —fue todo lo que Albus alcanzó a decir, sorprendido como estaba.

—No me lo agradezcas… simplemente lo hice porque eres un pésimo jugador de Póker, y quería comprobar si eras así en todos los juegos —le dijo Hedda, en tono bromista. Esta vez fue Albus quien tomó su almohada y la lanzó hacia la morocha. Hedda, con increíbles reflejos, esquivó la almohada sin inconvenientes.

—Bueno, ya que Nívea te dio su regalo, aquí tienes el mío —habló entonces James, mientras que tomaba un paquete que había dejado en el suelo.

Era bastante grande, y Albus pudo ver en el papel de envoltura el logo de Sortilegios Weasley. Lo abrió con cuidado, temeroso de que pudiera ser una broma de su hermano, pero lo que descubrió adentro del paquete lo dejó maravillado.

—Es un Surtido Weasley… trae un poco de todo. El tío George lo armó específicamente para ti, Al. Le conté que heredaste de papá el imán para los problemas, así que tío George colocó dentro del surtido varias cosas que podrían serte útiles… ahí tienes _polvo peruano_, para la oscuridad. Algunos caramelos vomitivos. Hay un par de Orejas Extensibles. Estos caramelos son algo completamente nuevo… —comentó James, mientras tomaba un caramelo de color negro. Había en su interior cinco caramelos de aspecto asqueroso. —Se llaman Caramelos Multijugos. Es algo así como la poción Multijugos, pero no tan desagradable… simplemente te cambia un poco la apariencia… bueno, en fin, creo que es bastante completo —sentenció James, y Albus notó que su hermano estaba orgulloso de su regalo.

—¿De dónde sacaste la plata para comprar esto, James? —se atrevió a preguntarle Albus. El aludido elevó levemente las cejas, fingiendo ofenderse.

—¿Esa es la manera que tienes de agradecerme? —retrucó el mayor de los Potter. Albus rió suavemente.

—Claro que estoy agradecido de este regalo… es increíble, James. Simplemente me preocupo por tu salud. Si mamá se llega a enterar que consigues dinero de alguna forma _extraña_…—se explicó Albus, pero rápidamente James alzó la mano para hacerlo callar.

—Quédate tranquilo, hermanito. No estoy metido en ningún negocio turbio… simplemente estoy… ehm… trabajando para tío George, por decirlo de alguna forma—dijo James.

—Cuando mamá se entere va a acribillarte primero a ti, y luego irá detrás de tío George —puntualizó Lily, en tono divertido. La pequeña Potter siempre encontraba divertidas y ocurrentes las travesuras de James.

—Es por eso que ella _no_ se enterará, pequeña Lily —le aclaró James, haciendo especial hincapié en el "no".

—Bueno, ya, abre ahora mi regalo —dijo Scorpius, mientras que le entregaba un paquete forrado en papel plateado. El rubio parecía ansioso de que su amigo viera el regalo.

Albus abrió el paquete, nuevamente rasgando el papel, y se encontró con un _Par de Guantes de Buscador, Oficiales del Equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra, Edición Limitada._ Nuevamente, Albus se quedó boquiabierto ante el regalo. Antes de que Potter pudiera formular alguna palabra, Scorpius volvió a hablar.

—Pensé que como los de segundo año pueden participar de los equipos de Quidditch, tú querrías presentarte para el puesto de buscador. Y no puedes jugar para Slytherin sin un par de guantes decentes —explicó Scorpius, encogiéndose de hombros, como si de esa manera restara importancia al costoso regalo. Así era su amigo: no le gustaba que le agradecieran las cosas. Demasiado orgulloso como para reconocer que ese regalo era simplemente una muestra de cariño. No, debía de anteponer alguna buena excusa sobre la razón por la cual le estaba dando aquello.

—Oh, claro, no vaya a ser que algún muchacho pobre se filtre en el equipo de Slytherin —bromeó James ante el comentario de Scorpius. El rubio le pegó con el almohadón que tenía en la mano, aunque una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios ante la broma. Y es que James y Scorpius habían desarrollado, en el último tiempo, una muy buena relación.

Entre risas y juegos, todos bajaron las escaleras, y se dirigieron hacia la cocina, desde donde se podía sentir el rico aroma del desayuno recién preparado. Apenas hubo entrado en la cocina, Ginny se lanzó sobre su hijo, envolviéndolo en un gran abrazo. Albus se dejó abrazar, a pesar de que sus mejillas se encontraban algo sonrojadas. Pero la verdad es que siempre disfrutaba del tierno abrazo de su madre.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hijo —lo saludó luego Harry, con una radiante sonrisa, y los ojos brillándole delatadoramente. Acababa de entrar en la cocina, y cargaba detrás de él un paquete, grande y alargado. Albus sintió que su corazón iba a dar un vuelco. ¿Era acaso posible que sus padres finalmente le fueran a regalar algo tan increíble?

Albus prácticamente arrancó el paquete de las manos de su padre, y lo desenvolvió con rapidez y nerviosismo. Tuvo que sentarse en una silla para no desplomarse en el suelo de la sorpresa al ver lo que su regalo contenía.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó James, tan sorprendido como su hermano.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina, reluciendo en todo su esplendor, se encontraba una _Nimbus 3001_, una escoba última modelo. La mejor que había en el mercado. Albus permaneció varios minutos en silencio, devorándola con la vista. Su madera de roble, recién barnizada, y con las palabras grabadas en dorado sobre el mango. Las hebras de la cola, perfectamente alineadas, todas de la misma longitud, y de una increíble calidad.

—Eres un maldito condenado, Albus —habló esta vez Scorpius, mientras que se acercaba un poco más a la escoba, para admirarla más de cerca.

—Si no te gusta podemos devolverla, hijo —bromeó Ginny, sonriente.

—¿Están locos? ¡Este es el mejor regalo que me hayan hecho jamás! —exclamó Albus, recuperando por fin el habla, y abrazó a su madre y a su padre.

—Como dijiste que tenías ganas de entrar en el equipo de Slytherin… con tu madre pensamos que te vendría bien una escoba rápida —comentó Harry.

—¿Rápida? ¡Esta escoba alcanza los 120 kilómetros por hora en cinco segundos! ¡Eso es mucho más que rápido! —exclamó James, cuyos ojos no podían dejar de mirar la escoba nueva de su hermano.

—Es mucho más que eso… la _Nimbus 3001_ fue descripta por la revista _Quidditch Hoy_ como la mejor escoba de competición que se haya hecho. Es increíblemente sensible al movimiento, y tiene un frenado casi instantáneo —todos se sorprendieron al comprobar que la que había dicho eso era Hedda Le Blanc. James despegó por primera vez la mirada de la Nimbus, para fijarla en la pálida chica.

—¿Tú sabes de Quidditch? —preguntó el mayor de los Potter, sorprendido y atónito. Ella frunció levemente el entrecejo, visiblemente ofendida.

—Para tu información, James, si miraras alguna vez a otro lugar que no fuera tu propio ombligo, descubrirías que no eres el único fanático del deporte en el mundo —le espetó ella. James sonrió de lado, pero no le dijo nada. Albus pudo distinguir un brillo extraño en sus ojos, entusiasmado.

—Albus, tienes que probarla —lo incentivó Scorpius, quien también estaba visiblemente emocionado.

Albus miró entonces a su padre, en busca de aprobación. Harry le asintió con la cabeza, y eso fue todo lo que su hijo necesitó. Rápidamente, el muchacho de doce años se levantó de su silla, y tomó la escoba en sus manos. Salió corriendo a través de la puerta trasera de la cocina, seguido por sus hermanos, y sus amigos, Scor y Hedda.

Era una hermosa mañana de verano, y el sol destilaba un suave calor sobre el jardín de la casa de los Potter. Albus podía sentir la emoción correr dentro de él cuando dejó que su escoba levitara suavemente sobre el suelo. Y cuando trepó sobre ella sintió un leve cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y entonces, golpeó el piso con su pie, propulsándose hacia arriba.

Albus sintió la adrenalina dispararse dentro de él. La escoba volaba a una velocidad impresionante, que superaba por mucho a su antigua escoba Júpiter. Al principio, Albus se limitó a subir y descender, a dar algunos círculos, probando más que todo la respuesta que la escoba tenía a sus órdenes. Pero luego de unos minutos, decidió que había llegado el momento de probar qué tan rápida podía ser la _Nimbus 3001_. Y entonces, inclinándose sobre el mango de la escoba y descendiéndolo levemente, le dio rienda suelta a la escoba, la cual salió disparada a toda velocidad hacia el descampado que se extendía detrás de la casa de los Potter. Podía sentir el viento rugir en sus oídos, pero volar sobre la Nimbus era una experiencia completamente distinta a cualquier otra escoba. No temblaba cuando volaba a altas velocidad, y el piloto no se sentía propulsado hacia atrás por el viento. Por el contrario, Albus se encontraba sumamente cómodo sobre su escoba.

Luego de comprobar la potencia de su regalo, Albus decidió volver a tierra firme, donde lo esperaban el resto de su familia y sus amigos. Y verdaderamente sintió que aquel era el mejor cumpleaños.

* * *

Aquella noche la casa de los Potter se encontró sumamente repleta. Ron y Hermione habían llegado temprano por la tarde, junto con sus hijos, Hugo y Rose, y con los dos amigos de Rose que se quedaban en su casa: Elektra, y Lysander, quien acaba de volver de su viaje familiar a Nueva Guinea.

Más tarde harían su llegada Andrómeda Tonks y Teddy Lupin, así como los abuelos de maternos de Albus, Arthur y Molly, y por último, llegarían George Weasley y su esposa Angelina, acompañados de sus hijos Fred y Roxanne. Bill y su familia se encontraban en Francia, visitando a la familia de Fleur, y Percy con la suya se hallaban en los Estados Unidos, fundamentalmente por cuestiones de trabajo. Charlie, como siempre, se encontraba perdido en algún lugar de Rumania, cuidando de los dragones.

Era una noche cálida y sin viento, así que Ginny Potter decidió armar la mesa en el jardín de la casa. Albus se sentía feliz y divertido. Por primera vez desde que había dejado Hogwarts se encontraba de nuevo reunido con todos sus amigos, y además, su familia estaba presente. Todos para festejar su cumpleaños número doce.

Hacia entrada la noche, Neville Longbottom, padrino de Albus, llegó a la fiesta para darle su regalo a Albus, que resultó ser una exótica y peligrosa planta, que rápidamente Ginny se encargó de poner en un lugar seguro.

Neville se sentó junto a Harry y Ron, que se encontraban a pocas sillas de distancia de Albus. Fue por eso, fundamentalmente, que Albus escuchó lo que hablaban. Sumado, como siempre, a una alta cuota de curiosidad.

—¿Y cómo te tiene Hogwarts, Neville? —le preguntaba Ron, mientras que servía un vaso de Hidromiel a su amigo. Para sorpresa del pelirrojo, su amigo frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —intervino Harry, con voz levemente preocupada. Neville bebió un trago antes de responder.

—Nada de lo que no estén ya enterados, al menos ustedes —comentó Neville, y Albus se sorprendió por el tono amargo de su profesor de Herbología.

—¿La Junta del Colegio les está trayendo problemas? —dedujo Harry, mientras que se inclinaba hacia delante, para escuchar mejor a su amigo de la infancia.

—Quieren que McGonagall deje el puesto de directora —respondió Neville, soltando las palabras lo más rápido que pudo, como si aquello fuera a hacerlas menos hirientes.

—¿Qué? —estalló Ron, sorprendido—. Pero si Minerva es una de las mejores directoras que Hogwarts haya tenido-continuó el pelirrojo.

—Lo sé… todos los profesores nos oponemos. De todas formas, la Junta está actuando de una manera muy astuta. No dicen de forma directa lo que piensan… se limitan a hacer insinuaciones sobre que Minerva ya es una mujer grande, que merece descansar, e inventan rumores sobre errores que supuestamente ella comete como consecuencia de los años… intentan desprestigiarla. De esa manera, ellos quedan como los héroes, que no tuvieron otra opción que pedirle a McGonagall por su seguridad y por la de Hogwarts que deje el puesto —explicó Neville. Ron soltó un bufido, indignado.

—Esas son puras mentiras. Todos sabemos muy bien que Minerva es una mujer increíblemente lúcida —dijo Weasley.

—Por supuesto que son mentiras, Ron. Y sabemos perfectamente quien está detrás de todo esto… —le dijo Potter, con tono calmo, pero con los ojos brillando de furia.

—¿Crees que se meterían con Hogwarts? —preguntó Neville, algo nervioso. Harry bebió su vaso de hidromiel antes de responderle.

—-Creo que Hogwarts es uno de sus principales objetivos, Neville. Piénsalo… un lugar lleno de mentes jóvenes y ávidas de conocimiento, niños y adolescentes inexpertos e inocentes… creo que para ellos, controlar Hogwarts es casi tan importante como controlar el Ministerio de Magia —explicó Harry. Albus sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—No se van a atrever a tocar Hogwarts mientras que Kingsley siga de Ministro —sentenció Ron. Neville sonrió de manera irónica ante aquello.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro Ron. ¿Te has enterado ya de quien es el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? —le preguntó Longbottom, de manera significativa. Tanto Ron como Harry lo miraron, expectantes, pues ninguno de los dos conocía al nuevo designado para el puesto. —La Junta ha sugerido a Icarus Primus —dijo Neville finalmente.

Albus pudo ver la cara de su padre transformarse ante la simple mención de aquella persona. Su mano apoyó violentamente el vaso de hidromiel sobre la mesa, y sus labios se encontraban sumamente apretados, seguramente conteniendo las palabras que pugnaban por salir.

—Minerva nunca lo aceptará —aseguró finalmente Harry, todavía con los labios apretados. Neville soltó un leve suspiro.

—No tiene otra opción que aceptar. Darwin Copper tiene a toda la Junta en el bolsillo... han votado unánimemente para incorporarlo al plantel de profesores en Septiembre —comentó Longbottom.

—Ese maldito de Copper… va a pagar todas las que nos ha hecho. Juro que algún día voy a encontrar las pruebas necesarias para mandarlo a Azkaban —gruñó Ron. Harry en cambio permaneció callado, con la mirada perdida. Estaba serio y pensativo, y nuevamente, Albus pudo ver esa mirada de preocupación en los ojos verdes de su padre. Por su parte, tanto Ron como Neville optaron por cambiar de tema al ver la reacción de su amigo.

Albus también se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos. Darwin Copper… ese nombre le sonaba de varias ocasiones anteriores. Pero Icarus Primus, ese era un nombre completamente nuevo para él. Y a juzgar por la reacción de su padre, debía de tratarse de alguien que no era de su agrado.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Al? —le preguntó repentinamente la voz de Rose Weasley. Albus despertó de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con los ojos chocolate de su prima, que lo miraban detenidamente. Potter no le respondió, sino que la tomó de la muñeca, y rápidamente, la arrastró hacia el interior de la casa, la cual se encontraba vacía de gente. Una vez allí, asegurándose de que nadie estaba cerca, se decidió a hablar.

—¿Te suena el nombre de Darwin Copper? —preguntó Albus, casi en un susurro. Rose lo miró sorprendida. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—Sí… me suena. Creo que es miembro de la Junta Directiva de Hogwarts. Papá lo detesta —comentó Rose, todavía confundida ante la pregunta.

—¿Tienes idea de por qué lo detesta? —insistió Albus con el tema. Rose lo miró de manera calculadora antes de responder, como si quisiera descifrar hacia dónde iba aquella pregunta.

—Por lo que papá dice, Copper solía ser un mortífago infiltrado dentro del Ministerio hace veinte años atrás. Pero luego de que Voldemort cayera, no pudieron juntar pruebas suficientes como para presentarle cargos, y quedó libre —explicó Rose, todavía mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Y qué me puedes decir de Icarus Primus? —volvió a preguntar Albus antes de que Rose pudiera decir cualquier cosa. La chica alzó las cejas, dubitativa.

—Nunca escuché su nombre…—tuvo que confesar la pelirroja, luego de meditarlo unos segundos. —Albus… ¿a qué viene todo esto? —le tocó preguntar esta vez a la chica Weasley.

Potter dudó unos segundos antes de responderle, pero finalmente, se decidió por contarle lo que acaba de escuchar. Rose permaneció seria, y Albus pudo leer la preocupación en su cara.

—Creo que será mejor olvidarnos de todo esto, Al —sentenció ella finalmente, con expresión grave. Albus alzó las cejas, sin creer lo que escuchaba, pero antes de que pudiera objetar, Rose lo calló. —Escúchame, Albus—exigió ella—. El año pasado ya nos metimos en temas que no eran de nuestra incumbencia y tuvimos bastantes problemas por ello… creo que lo mejor va a ser no meternos en donde no nos llaman —puntualizó Weasley. Albus abrió la boca para quejarse, pero no encontró que decir a aquello.

Rose tenía razón. Su obsesión por resolver misterios y saberlo todo había arrastrado a sus amigos a un terrible peligro, del cual se habían salvado por mera casualidad. Talvez era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban… no involucrarse.

Pero a pesar de todo, aquella noche, cuando la fiesta hubo terminado, y Albus se encontraba recostado en su cama, la charla de su padre con Ron y Neville volvió a su mente, entremezclándose con otros recuerdos: su padre conversando con Jaques Le Blanc sobre una guerra inminente, Zaira hablando con él frente a la casa donde sus abuelos habían muerto, advirtiéndole que se avecinaban tiempos de cambio… Y Albus no podía dejar de sentir que todo aquello estaba íntimamente relacionado. Repentinamente sintió el peligro más cerca de lo que jamás lo había sentido… como una amenaza cerniéndose sobre él, como la Espada de Damocles. Aquella noche, Albus tuvo un sueño intranquilo, repleto de pesadillas sobre una guerra desconocida, pero aterradora.

* * *

**No me ha quedado tan largo como los capítulos anteriores, pero éste tiene algunos datos muy valiosos! Así que compensa por ese lado, jajaja.**

**Hago un comentario aparte... para los que pueda llegar a interesarles. Estoy escribiendo un fic sobre Teddy Lupin... se llama "Memorias de Ted Remus Lupin", y básicamente va sobre la vida de Teddy, y está escrito en primera persona. Recién lo empiezo... así que bueno, si alguno tiene un ratito para pasarse y decirme que le parece, se los agradeceria!**

**Ahora sí, respondo rápidamente los reviews:**

**G-annie:** jajaja, sí.. creo que Zaira dejó bastante claro que se avecinan tiempos difíciles... pero bueno, talvez la guerra pueda evitarse... guardo las mismas esperanzas que Harry jajaja. Oh, Lysander... no ha participado mucho en este capítulo... pero bueno, prometo más de él!! En cuanto al séptimo miembro del Amuleto... qué puedo decirte!! Ya te enterarás, aunque es bastante previsible... jaja.

**Nat Potter W:** sí, actualicé todo muy rápido! Es que los primeros capítulos los vengo pensando desde hace un tiempo, por lo cual se escribieron muy rápido... creo que a partir de ahora la cosa se me va a complicar más, aunque espero poder subir al menos un capítulo por semana. Gracias por seguir también esta historia! Espero que esté a las alturas de las expectativas... será un poco más oscura que Los Guardianes Negros... pero bueno. Tu me dirás que te parece!

**Rose Weasley de Malfoy: **mmm.... tu review me ha resultado uno de los más interesantes que he recibido. Veo que has estado analizando y prestando mucha atención a todos los detalles!! Me gusta el analisis que has hecho sobre la charla entre Zaira y Albus. Efectivamente, creo que lo que Zaira quiere decirle es algo parecido a lo que tu planteas: la elección fundamental entre el bien y el mal. Creo que para Harry siempre fue muy fácil elegir, siempre fue muy fácil distinguir entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, porque él tuvo que vivir en carne propia desde muy temprana edad lo que el mal puede hacer. Harry nunca se hubiera unido a Voldemort por un hecho muy simple y básico: porque ese hombre había asesinado a sus padres, y de esa manera, le había mostrado el mal en todo su esplendor. ¿Hubiera sido la historia diferente si Lily o James no hubieran muerto? ¿Se haría unido Harry a Voldemort? ¿Podría haberse equivocado de camino Harry Potter? Creo que para Albus, la cosa es mucho más difícil... él ha vivido en un mundo muy diferente del de su padre... para él los límites no están tan bien definidos. Albus no conoce el mal como Harry lo conocía a su edad, y en cierta forma, eso puede hacer que Albus se equivoque con muchas más facilidad. Es muy fácil confundirse... así que sí, se podría decir que Zaira intenta guiar a Al para evitar que tome el camino equivocado. ¡En cuanto al Amuleto! Lo mismo que he respondido a otras personas... ya lo descubrirán! Jajaja. Pero creo que es un regalo muy... acertado, teniendo en cuenta las "advertencias" sobre una posible guerra, no crees?

**Yukime Hiwatari:** jajaja, así que tienes tus sospechas sobre la 7ma parte del amuleto? Pues, tengo que decirte que es muy posible que estes en lo cierto... la persona que tendrá la septima parte es bastante predecible... Sí, yo también voy a extrañar las clases de Zaira, pero creo que he elegido un mejor camino. Ella no pertenece a las aulas, por más que enseñe bien. Zaira nació para el campo de batalla jajaja. En cuanto al nuevo profesor... creo que aquí les doy una pista bastante buena. Pero tendrás que esperar un poquito mas para conocerlo. En cuanto a El Amuleto... pues, hace poco leí una novela que transcurre en el contexto de la cultura árabe... y me pareció sumamente interesante los conceptos que esa gente tiene sobre cuestiones como el respeto, la amistad, la lealtad, el amor a su propia tierra, la religiosidad. Me pareció que si alguien era capaz de inventar algo como "El Amuleto", pues, debía de ser un árabe ^ ^. Oh, claro que no voy a responder a la pregunta de quienes seran los nuevos enemigos... aunque este capítulo puede tirarte algo de luz al respecto. El título de esta historia, por otro lado... pues, todavía no revelaré la relación que hay entre el título y los seis amigos. Jajaj, sí, soy mala!! Por cierto, a tu pedido de Teddy... hice un fic exclusivamente suyo!

**yesica7448: **jajaja, sí, creo que todos quisieramos tener uno de esos amuletos. Aunque son muy difíciles de conseguir, por no decir prácticamente imposibles... Albus es muy afortunado. ¡Oh, otra pareja para agregar a la lista, eh! Albus y Ely?? Mmm... la voy a anotar jajaja. Realmente me encanta escuchar todas las especulaciones que se hacen respecto de las relaciones románticas entre los chicos... veremos que sucede más adelante. Ojala llegue a escribir hasta esos años, porque me va a resultar muy divertido jaja. ¿Realmente quieres que te cuente el final? Mmm... nose, después Dalila podría leerlo y publicarlo por algún lugar, y entonces mis lectores ya no querrían leer el fic porque conocerían el final.... jajajja.

**Jazz Potter: **sí, ya me parecía que era el primer review... disculpa que preguntara, pero es que a veces tengo muy mala memoria... me alegro de que te guste mucho mi historia... y ojala este capítulo sea de tu agrado!! Como siempre, sientete en completa libertad de criticar cualquier cosa sobre el fic! Prometo no enojarme ni tomarmelo a mal. Si hay algo que no te gusta... puedes decirlo. GRacias por leermee!

**adrisstbdt: **En serio Zaira se ha vuelto uno de tus personajes favoritos? Que alegría. También es uno de los míos. Mmm.. digamos que Zaira es una persona bastante perceptiva, que quiere ahorrarle a Albus la mayor cantidad de problemas posibles. El Amuleto formaría parte de ese objetivo, en cierta manera. Tu también me preguntas por la septima persona del amuleto? Lo siento, pero como ya he dicho en otros reviews... no puedo revelar eso, aunque sí puedo decirles que es bastante predecible. Pero bueno, dentro de poco te enterarás... agrégala a la larga lista de respuestas que todavía no he dado jajaja. Oh, parejas!! Benditas sean!! Me han gustado tus propuestas... aunque no puedo prometerte nada al respecto. Yo ya tengo varios planes para cada uno de los chicos... pero tendrán que esperar minimo hasta cuarto o quinto año... todavía creo que son demasiado niños. Pero de todas maneras me divierte mucho leer todas sus teorias jajaja.

**Anvampi16:** el amuleto... creo que a todos nos encataría tener algo como eso, no? Veremos qué hace Albus al respecto... por el momento ha decidido esperar un poco. Y Zaira... pues, ya lo he dicho antes. Es de mis personajes favoritos porque la veo muy humana. Ha sufrido mucho pero todavía se mantiene en pie. En cierta forma, Zaira es una superviviente. Cambiando de tema... trataré de pasarme por tu fic en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo libre. La verdad es que estoy con mil cosas... entre esta historia, y la nueva que he empezado de Teddy, sumado a la facultad, mis amigas, novio, etc... digamos que no me sobra el tiempo. Pero tu fic está entre mis prioridades a leer en cuanto me haga un lugar!!

**jjaacckkyy: **buenas! Pues, si... creo que estoy sembrando muchas preguntas y dando pocas respuestas... pero si me tienes un paciencia prometo que eventualmente responderé a todas las incognitas! Y si me olvido de alguna siempre puedes preguntarmela! jajajaja. Zaira una especie de Dumbledore? Pues... podría decirse que en cierta forma, sí. Claro que mucho menos inteligente, habil, importante que Dumbledore. Pero digamos que es una especie de Guía para Albus. Al menos a sí me gusta verla a mí... bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, a pesar de que de seguro estoy agregando más incognitas jajaja!

**valensans: **mmm... bueno, creo que este capítulo dice bastante sobre las posibles personas que recibirán una parte del medallón... solo deja una incognita, aunque creo que es facil de descifrar. En cuanto a los romances... me parecieron muy interesantes las parejas que has armado, y ya veremos dentro de un par de años qué es lo que sucede... aunque la idea de "personajes nuevos" me pareció bastante divertido... le daría un giro inesperado, no crees?

**Saludos a todos,**

**G.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Icarus Primus

**Capítulo 5: Icarus Primus**

Albus y James tomaron asiento en el primer vagón que encontraron vacío. Habían llegado temprano a la plataforma 9 ¾, y pocos alumnos se habían acomodado ya dentro del tren.

Pero apenas se habían asentado en el interior del vagón, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, revelando a un muchacho alto y de espalda ancha, con el pelo negro largo atado en una coleta, y los ojos miel brillándole pícaramente en su rostro afilado. La clase de muchacho que de muchacho que sabe comprarse a los adultos con tan solo una sonrisa.

James prácticamente saltó de su asiento cuando vio entrar a uno de sus mejores amigos, Alexander Domich. Ambos se abrazaron fraternalmente.

—¡James, te mueres cuando te cuente todas las personas que…! —comenzó a decir Alex, emocionado, pero se detuvo en mitad de la frase al comprobar que dentro del compartimiento se encontraba también Albus.

—Tranquilo, Alex, puedes hablar libremente delante de mi hermano. Confío plenamente en él—agregó James, guiñándole un ojo a Albus—. Aunque supongo que antes deberíamos de explicarte un poco de qué va todo esto… —dijo James a su hermano, mientras que se volvía a sentar junto a él—. Como tú muy bien sabrás… la mayoría de los productos _Sortilegios Weasley_ están terminantemente prohibidos en Hogwarts.

—Lo cual no hace más que aumentar el deseo de lo alumnos de tener algún que otro producto—comentó Alex.

—Todo esto supone un gran problema para el tío George… él tiene la mercadería, y tiene los consumidores, pero las normas de Hogwarts se interponen entre ambos… ¿me sigues por ahora, Al? —le preguntó James, fingiendo seriedad, como si estuvieran hablando de un tema de vida o muerte. Albus sonrió levemente, pues se imaginaba hacia donde iba todo aquello. —Y entonces, yo pensé una solución… de hecho, era una solución de lo más simple. _Alguien_ tenía que hacer entrar en Hogwarts los productos Weasley de una manera… digámosle, _discreta_. Pero había otro problema… ¿cómo haces para ingresar los productos, si todas las entradas de Hogwarts están vigiladas? —Preguntó James retóricamente, y miró de manera significativa a Albus—. Y entonces recordé que no _todas_ las entradas están vigiladas —se respondió a si mismo el mayor de los Potter, mientras que de uno de sus bolsillos extraía el Mapa del Merodeador.

—Así que esos son los negocios que estás haciendo con tío George —comentó Albus, divertido ante las ocurrencias de su hermano mayor—. Por Merlín, James, que tú siempre sabes como meterte en problemas —comentó Albus. James y Alex rieron ante aquello.

La puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse, revelando ahora a Hedda Le Blanc. La chica estaba tan pálida como siempre, sus ojos celestes resaltando en el rostro, al igual que sus labios, llamativamente morados. Su pelo negro se encontraba suelto, largo como una cortina, hasta la cintura. James la vio entrar e inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿No fueron suficientes las dos semanas que pasamos juntos en casa, Nivea, que además me buscas por los compartimientos del tren? —bromeó James, mientras que se ponía de pie.

—Eso quisieras —le espetó Hedda, regalándole su mirada más fría, mientras que arrastraba su baúl hacia el interior del vagón.

Albus tuvo que contener la risa. Se había acostumbrado a aquella batalla de palabras y frases sarcásticas que se lanzaban James y Hedda, luego de tener que convivir con ambos durante dos semanas. La chica se acomodó frente a su amigo, a quien dedicó una dulce y sincera sonrisa.

—Acabo de cruzarme con Ely y con Rose en la plataforma. Están por subir. Pero no sé si vamos a entrar todos en un mismo compartimiento…—agregó Hedda, mientras que lanzaba una mirada por demás significativa a James.

—Tranquila, nosotros ya nos íbamos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer —aclaró James, y dedicándole un guiño a Hedda, salió del compartimiento.

—No entiendo como de una familia tan agradable como la tuya puede salir semejante espécimen —comentó Hedda, despectivamente, una vez que James hubo cerrado la puerta. Pero Albus captó en sus ojos un brillo de diversión.

Rose Weasley y Elektra Cameron se sumaron al compartimiento al poco tiempo, y poco antes de que el tren arrancara, llegaron Scorpius Malfoy y Lysander Scamander.

Albus se asomó por la ventana cuando escuchó la locomotora del tren ponerse en marcha, y comenzó a sentir vibrar el piso, señal de que se ponían en movimiento. Desde el andén, Harry y Ginny Potter saludaban, junto a la pequeña Lily, quien tenía lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos, como siempre que veía partir el tren sin ella a bordo. Pero mientras los despedía, y el tren se alejaba cada vez más del andén, a Albus le pareció ver que el rostro sonriente y alegre de su padre se transformaba, adquiriendo una expresión turbia, de preocupación. Fue sólo un segundo que alcanzó a verlo, y luego, todo el andén desapareció detrás del tren.

— ¡Hogwarts allá vamos! —exclamó Lysander, dentro del vagón, mientras que se desperezaba en el asiento.

— ¡Cielos, cómo extraño volver a mi cuarto en la torre!-rió Elektra, emocionada ante el año que se alzaba frente a ellos.

* * *

Albus encontró el viaje en los carruajes tirados por threstals bastante corto comparado con el viaje en bote que había tenido que recorrer el año anterior, cruzando el lago, para poder llegar al castillo.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del colegio como para divisar la silueta de la construcción, Albus sintió una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo. Con sus torres y sus grandes ventanales, su bosque encantado y su lago, la cabaña de Hagrid humeando a lo lejos, y algunas lechuzas sobrevolando el cielo, Albus sentía que la magia flotaba en el aire de aquel extraño y antiguo lugar.

Cruzó las puertas del Gran Salón, y a pesar de que el año anterior todas sus comidas habían transcurrido en aquel lugar, no pudo evitar volver a sorprenderse. Era un Salón amplio, con cuatro largas mesas dispuestas en paralelo, enfrentándose a la quinta mesa, que ocupaban siempre los profesores. Cientos de velas flotaban el aire, dándole a todo el ambiente una luz amarillenta y brillante. Era una noche cálida y sin viento, completamente despejada, y la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de los grandes ventanales que ocupaban las paredes laterales del salón, así como del techo mágico, que permitía ver el cielo.

Albus se despidió de sus amigos de Gryffindor, y acompañado por Scorpius y Hedda, fueron a ocupar sus lugares en la mesa de las serpientes. Varios alumnos ya se encontraban sentados en la misma. Heros Morgan, prefecto de Slytherin de séptimo año, saludó a Albus con un gesto de cabeza desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Albus le devolvió el saludo de manera educada. Pero la realidad es que el joven Potter todavía no terminaba de decidir si aquel muchacho le caía bien. Heros era una persona inteligente y calculadora, y había sido el primero en decirle a Albus que talvez el Sombrero no se había equivocado al ponerlo en Slytherin. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras no habían tranquilizado a Albus en su momento, pues detrás de ellas, Albus había leído el mensaje oculto que muchos en Hogwarts creían: que si un Potter estaba en Slytherin era porque se trataba de un brujo oscuro. Si bien en un principio aquel pensamiento había perturbado bastante a Albus, con el tiempo había terminado por descartarlo, pues él bien sabía que _nunca_ sería un Mago Oscuro.

Sentados a pocas sillas de Albus, se encontraban Portus Cardigan y Taurus Zabini. El primero lanzó una mirada envenenada hacia Albus, quien lo ignoró completamente. Él y Cardigan se habían enemistado a principios del primer año, y todavía mantenían esa relación conflictiva. Con Zabini, en cambio, era otra historia. Había cruzado poco más que un par de palabras. El distanciamiento con Taurus se debía simplemente al hecho de que éste había decidido apoyar a Cardigan en lugar de Albus.

Solo Dimitri Kurdan, el quinto compañero de Slytherin con quien compartía el cuarto, se había acercado a Albus a fines del año anterior, para pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento. Y Potter lo había perdonado. En su momento, Scorpius lo había cuestionado al respecto, considerando que Kurdan no merecía el perdón de Albus. Pero a Al le gustaba pensar que él tenía sus razones para perdonarlo. Albus sabía que ahora Dimitri se encontraba, en cierta forma, en deuda con él. No eran amigos, y nunca lo serían. Él estaba convencido de ello. Pero Albus lo había perdonado, y algún día, Dimitri tendría que rendir cuentas por aquel acto de bondad por parte de Potter. Y Albus especulaba con ello. Después de todo, Potter perdonaba, pero no olvidaba.

Dimitri entró entonces en el Salón, y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraban Cardigan y Taurus. Su mirada se cruzó fugazmente con Albus. Potter le sonrió de manera educada, e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza como saludo. Dimitri pareció relajarse ante aquel gesto por parte de Potter, y respondió con otro asentimiento de cabeza. Lanzando una última mirada hacia Albus y sus amigos, se sentó finamente frente a Taurus.

El Gran Salón se llenó rápidamente con los alumnos recién llegados, y un intenso murmullo se escuchó por todo el lugar. Y entonces, Albus vio entrar en el Salón a los profesores.

Minerva McGonagall se veía igual que siempre. Su aspecto era serio y pulcro, y mantenía su mirada estricta por sobre el alumnado. Albus se sorprendió de encontrarla tan firme después de los rumores que había escuchado de los labios de Neville Longbottom.

Reconoció también al resto de los profesores que tomaron asiento en el resto de las sillas: Slughorn seguía igual que siempre, si era posible un poco más barrigón. Flitwick se encontraba sentado sobre una pila de libros, entre el profesor de Pociones y la profesora Sinistra, de Astronomía. Hagrid ocupaba como siempre la silla más apartada de la mesa, en una esquina, debido al tamaño descomunal de su cuerpo. Desde que McGonagall había asumido como directora de Hogwarts, la materia de Transformaciones había quedado a cargo del profesor Spike Gray. El Profesor Gray era un hombre de estatura mediana, calvo, con bigotes y barba a medio crecer, de color caoba, y brillantes ojos castaños. Siempre se encontraba bien vestido, y era todo un caballero en sus modales. Hablaba muy poco y era un profesor exigente, pero de buen corazón.

En ese momento, el profesor Gray se encontraba hablando con otro hombre, sentado a su lado. Y a pesar de los buenos modales que el profesor de Transformaciones siempre lucía, Albus pudo notar que se encontraba incómodo, o incluso molesto, de tener que sentarse junto a aquel hombre.

Se trataba de un hombre que Albus nunca antes había visto. Era un hombre alto, robusto, que incluso sentado, sobresalía entre el resto de los profesores. Tenía el pelo marrón oscuro surcado por algunas canas recientes, algo enmarañado y largo hasta por debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos eran grandes, algo hundidos en el rostro, de color oscuro, con espesas cejas que lo cubrían. Un par de anteojos reposaba sobre su nariz, bastante prominente, y sus labios parecían prácticamente no moverse mientras que hablaba. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Albus, fue que su mejilla izquierda se encontraba surcada por una profunda y fea cicatriz. Había un aire misterioso y terrorífico en aquel hombre, que hizo que Albus sintiera desconfianza de él, y al mismo tiempo, una inmensa curiosidad.

En ese momento, una puerta lateral se abrió, dejando entrar a Neville, acompañado por los estudiantes de primer año. Albus sintió compasión de aquellos niños, que entraban en fila, nerviosos y temerosos, algunos sin siquiera saber qué era lo que los esperaba detrás de la puerta que Neville había abierto.

Colocado sobre un taburete, al frente de todo el Salón, reposaba el Sombrero Seleccionador, expectante, listo para cumplir la función a la cual había sido llamado: Seleccionar.

Uno a uno, los de primer año fueron pasando. Cada una de las mesas, respectivamente, estallaba en aplausos cuando uno de los alumnos de primero era seleccionado para ella. Como siempre, Gryffindor era sin duda la más efusiva de todas. Albus podía distinguir a su hermano James y a sus amigos, Alex Domich, Louis Weasley y Lorcan Scamander, golpeando la mesa con las manos y silbando estruendosamente cada vez que el sombrero gritaba el nombre de su casa.

—¡Ey, Albus! Esa es mi prima, Tessa —le susurró Scorpius, señalando a una de las muchachas de la fila, que esperaba a ser llamada.

Se trataba de una niña menuda, de cabellos castaños ondulado, que le caían rebeldemente por los hombros y la espalda, dándole un aire desalineado y divertido. Sus ojos negros, profundos y grandes, miraban con anhelo al Sombrero Seleccionador. No había una pizca de temor en aquella niña, lo cual sorprendió a Albus. Se la veía segura, hasta ansiosa.

—No sabía que tenías una prima —confesó Albus, pues nunca había escuchado a Scorpius hablar mucho de su familia.

—Bueno, no es _estrictamente_ mi prima. Es la hija de uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, y mi padrino, Theodore Nott —explicó el rubio, mientras que miraba atentamente a la muchacha, esperando a que la seleccionen.

—Nott, Tessa —llamó en ese momento Neville. La muchacha se adelantó con pasos rápidos hasta llegar al taburete, sobre el cual se sentó. Longbottom colocó el Sombrero sobre la cabeza de la niña, y toda la sala se sumió en silencio a la espera.

—¡Ravenclaw! —exclamó el Sombrero finalmente. Scorpius fue incapaz de esconder su sorpresa.

—Vaya… pensé que vendría a Slytherin —confesó Malfoy, con cierta decepción en la voz.

—No seas obtuso, Scor. No hay nada de malo en que vaya a Ravenclaw —le criticó Hedda. La pálida chica había crecido en el exterior, en Francia, y había sido criada por su tío Jaques, quien no había estudiado en Hogwarts, sino en Beauxtons. Por lo tanto, Hedda no había crecido bajo los prejuicios de las distintas casas, y tampoco entendía la obsesión de algunas personas por aquello. Para ella, era simple y llanamente, una Casa.

Albus continuó prestando atención a la selección, y sintió un fuerte nerviosismo cuando Neville pronunció finalmente el nombre de su prima "Lucy Weasley". Una niña bajita, de pelo negro, cortito por encima de los hombros, con los ojos clavados en el suelo, caminó tímidamente hacia el taburete. Se sentó en él, y Neville posó el Sombrero sobre su cabeza.

Luego de algunos segundos, el sombrero gritó _HUFFLEPUFF_, y la mesa del tejón la recibió entre cálidos aplausos y sonrisas. Potter aplaudió también a su prima. Sabía lo que era no cumplir con la tradición Weasley de ir a Gryffindor. Pero su primer año en Hogwarts le había enseñado que el Sombrero siempre tenía sus buenas razones. Después de vivir un año en Slytherin, Albus comenzaba a sentirse orgulloso de la casa a la cual había sido seleccionado.

La última en ser seleccionada fue una muchacha llamada Circe Zabini. A Albus le bastó una sola mirada para comprobar que se trataba de la hermana menor de su compañero de curso, Taurus Zabini. Circe lucía las mismas facies delicadas y suaves que su hermano, que le daba el aspecto de una muñeca de porcelana. Su piel morena la hacía resaltar entre la multitud, así como sus ojos verdes. Albus no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar que el Sombrero Seleccionador, contrario a todas las predicciones, la mandaba a Ravenclaw en lugar de enviarla a Slytherin.

Una vez que hubo terminado el sorteo, Minerva se puso de pie, y golpeó levemente su copa con una cuchara, para llamar la atención de los presentes en el Salón.

—Queridos Alumnos, un nuevo año comienza hoy, como todos los años. Les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes, y espero que se sientan cómodos en Hogwarts. Este será su hogar durante los próximos siete años. Al resto de los alumnos, bienvenidos de regreso. Espero que las vacaciones les hayan servido para descansar, y por lo tanto, se encuentren listos para empezar nuevamente a cultivar sus mentes —dijo la directora, lanzando miradas significativas hacia algunos de los estudiantes. Luego, continuó —Lamentablemente, este año no contaremos con la presencia de la Profesora Zaira Levington, quien ha regresado a su anterior trabajo en el Cuartel de Aurores—explicó Minerva, y se escuchó un lamento general entre las mesas—. En cambio, reemplazándola como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, estará el señor Icarus Primus —Albus creyó imaginar, por un segundo, que la directora fruncía levemente los labios, en un gesto de desagrado, pero apenas le pareció verlo el gesto había desaparecido, volviendo a la expresión seria y estricta que la caracterizaba—. Le damos cálidamente la bienvenida, y esperamos que se sienta a gusto en Hogwarts, Profesor Primus —agregó Minerva, dirigiéndose esta vez directamente al hombre con quien el Profesor Gray había estado hablando antes de la Selección.

Albus sintió que algo se le revolvía en el estómago. Así que ese hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada lóbrega era el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras… algo en aquel hombre le daba mala espina. Había algo en su mirada que lo hacía sentirse intranquilo, desconfiado. Hedda, sentada a su lado, lo tomó suavemente de la muñeca. Albus sintió la fría piel de su amiga sobre su muñeca, y un escalofrío lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—¿Te sucede algo? —le preguntó Hedda, con su voz musical hecha un susurro, todavía sin soltarle la muñeca. Albus meditó unos segundos qué responder. Recordó la charla que había tenido con Rose en la cocina de su casa, la noche de su cumpleaños. Hedda continuaba mirándolo, con sus ojos celestes cargados de preocupación.

—No, estoy bien —mintió Albus finalmente. Rose tenía razón, no podía arrastrar a sus amigos nuevamente hacia problemas que no eran de su incumbencia. Su amiga lo miró fijamente unos segundos, y luego, esbozó una débil sonrisa, y lo liberó del agarre de su muñeca.

A pesar de que Albus trató de mantenerse alegre el resto de la velada, sus ojos volvían una y otra vez al profesor Primus, y con cada mirada se acentuaba dentro de él una mayor desconfianza por aquel extraño individuo.

Fue hacia el final de la noche, cuando por fin, la mirada verde de Albus se encontró con los ojos negros de Icarus Primus. Se trataba de una mirada oscura y fría, de ojos negros y profundos, como precipicios. Y entonces, incluso a la distancia, Albus pudo ver que el nuevo profesor sonreía. Se trataba de una sonrisa macabra, que desfiguraba aún más su rostro, dándole un aspecto amenazante. Pero antes de que Albus pudiera reaccionar, el hombre había roto el contacto visual, y se encontraba conversando con el profesor Gray nuevamente.

* * *

Albus despertó a la mañana siguiente antes que cualquiera de sus compañeros. Había tenido un sueño intranquilo, y al comprobar que ya estaba amaneciendo afuera, decidió que ya no tenía sentido intentar reconciliar el sueño. Se levantó de su cama, y vistiéndose en silencio, salió de la habitación que compartía con el resto de los alumnos de segundo año de Slytherin, y bajó a la Sala Común llevando consigo el nuevo libro que se le había solicitado para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, su materia favorita.

Tomó asiento en una de los sillones más apartados de la sala, que se encontraba prácticamente vacía, y abrió la tapa del pesado libro titulado _Guía práctica para conocer las Artes Oscuras, tomo Principiante II. _

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Scorpius y Hedda se encontraban junto a él, listos para desayunar. Agradeció que ninguno de los dos le preguntara por qué se había levantado tan temprano. Si había algo que Albus detestaba, era tener que mentirles a sus amigos.

Tras comprobar sus horarios, los tres Slytherin se apuraron para llegar al tercer piso, donde se dictaba la primera materia del día: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Albus sentía una mezcla de excitación y nerviosismo. Quería ver con sus propios ojos lo que Primus podía hacer como profesor.

Entraron en la clase que anteriormente había utilizado Zaira Levington, y los tres muchachos tomaron asiento en algunos de los primeros bancos. Nada había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que habían estado en aquel salón, a excepción de que ahora, los amplios ventanales del salón se encontraban cubiertos por largas cortinas de un color azul oscuro. Toda la sala se sumergía de esa forma en una semi oscuridad, con destellos de luz azulada.

Un susurro recorría entre los alumnos de segundo año de Slytherin y Gryffindor, que compartían aquella clase. Albus vio entrar a Rose, Elektra y Lysander en ese momento, y con un gesto, les indicó que ocuparan las sillas contiguas a la suya.

Apenas habían tomado asiento, cuando una puerta ubicada al frente de la clase se abrió, revelando al imponente profesor Icarus Primus. Al igual que la noche anterior, el hombre vestía una túnica negra impoluta, y una expresión seria y amenazadora. Albus lo vio sacar un reloj de oro de su bolsillo, acomodarse los anteojos sobre la nariz, examinar la hora, y luego, alzando su varita, cerró la puerta del aula.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Icarus Primus, y a partir de hoy, seré su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras —comenzó a hablar el hombre. Tenía voz rasposa y ronca, y hablaba en un tono monocorde y desinteresado, como si estar allí no fuera algo de su propio interés. —Las Artes Oscuras son mucho más que lo que esta materia intenta enseñar. Las artes oscuras son una ciencia. Una rama aparte de la magia. Complicada en extremo, y sumamente antigua. Pretender comprender las artes oscuras a partir solamente de la defensa, es algo bastante limitado, por no decir iluso —comenzó a decir Icarus, mientras que deambulaba por la clase, rodeando todos los pupitres.

Todos los alumnos permanecían en un silencio sepulcral. La voz rasposa del profesor era el único sonido que se podía oír. Y era tan áspera que parecía cortar el aire como una navaja.

—Yo puedo enseñarles a defenderse de un _Cruciatus_, pero jamás comprenderán la naturaleza de ese maleficio si no lo experimentan en carne propia. Puedo enseñarles como desviar un maleficio, pero eso nunca les dirá lo que el maleficio verdaderamente es —Icarus hizo una leve pausa, deteniéndose al frente de la clase. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, como si hablar de las artes oscuras encendiera dentro de él un fuego. —Y así es como llego al punto fundamental de mi discurso: y es que nunca podrán defenderse verdaderamente de lo que no conocen—y diciendo esto, volvió a hacer una pausa. Su mirada deambuló por toda el aula, hasta detenerse finalmente, en Albus.

Albus sintió la mirada del profesor clavarse en él, y nuevamente, la misma sonrisa de la noche anterior pareció recorrer el rostro del hombre. ¿Se estaba volviendo paranoico, o el nuevo profesor se estaba riendo, burlando, de él? Albus le mantuvo la mirada, sin saber realmente por qué. Sabía que podía parecer desafiante la actitud, pero nuevamente, no quería ser él quien rompiera esa conexión visual. Al igual que la noche anterior, el profesor Primus fue quien rompió el contacto, para dirigir nuevamente su mirada al resto de la clase.

—Pueden olvidarse del programa tradicional de la materia, y de los libros de texto que comúnmente utilizan. Porque lo que yo voy a enseñarles, no lo encontrarán en ningún libro de texto —volvió a hablar el profesor Primus. Y alzando su varita, hizo aparecer de la nada tres grandes muñecos, que colocó al frente de la clase, flotando unos centímetros sobre el nivel del suelo.

Eran muñecos del tamaño de un humano adulto. De hecho, se parecían mucho a personas. Albus recordaba cómo en su examen final el año anterior, la profesora Levington le había pedido que usara un _"Expulso"_ con un muñeco como aquellos. El profesor se paró frente al primer muñeco, colocándose de espaldas al resto de la clase, y alzando nuevamente su varita, se preparó para lanzar un hechizo.

—_¡Disecto! _—exclamó la voz ronca del profesor, en un tono alto y claro.

Toda la clase contuvo la respiración cuando el hechizo golpeó contra el primer muñeco, cortándolo en dos mitades a la altura de la cintura. Aún no se habían recuperado del primer impacto de aquel maleficio, cuando el profesor Primus volvió a alzar su varita, esta vez apuntando al segundo muñeco.

—_¡F__ulminis__!_ —dijo nuevamente la voz clara y ronca del Primus, y un rayo salió despedido desde su varita, para impactar con gran potencia sobre el segundo muñeco, produciendo algo similar a una descarga eléctrica. El muñeco quedó completamente chamuscado, y un intenso olor a quemado llegó hasta Albus, sentado en las filas más cercanas.

Una vez más, el profesor alzó su varita, para apuntar al tercer muñeco.

—_¡__Hermolvidio!_ —pronunció Primus, y esta vez, una nube negra brotó de su varita.

Albus escuchó como Rose a su lado soltaba un respigo, mientras que se aferraba con ambas manos al pupitre, visiblemente asustada. Potter miró con asombro (y aunque quisiera negarlo, también admiración) cómo el humo negro que brotaba de la varita del profesor rápidamente comenzaba a adquirir una forma difusa, como si se tratara de alguna gran bestia, talvez un dragón. Y entonces, ante todos los presentes, el dragón, hecho de puro humo negro, abrió grandes sus fauces, y envolvió completamente al tercer muñeco. La nube de humo comenzó a girar a una velocidad vertiginosa alrededor del muñeco, y Albus podía sentir el suelo vibrar levemente bajo el poder del maleficio. Y entonces, el profesor bajó su varita, y el maleficio se detuvo. El humo negro pareció disiparse. Pero donde antes había estado un muñeco de tamaño real, ahora sólo quedaba un montículo de polvo y retazos de tela.

Nadie en el aula dijo nada. Todos tenían la mirada fija en el frente de la clase, donde un muñeco yacía cortado por la mitad, otro se encontraba completamente chamuscado, y el tercero había sido reducido a polvo. Todo aquello había sucedido en menos de cinco minutos.

—Como pueden ver, hay mucho más de las Artes Oscuras que la simple defensa. Y lamentablemente, por más útil que podamos pensar que es un hechizo de desarme, nada puede hacer un _Expelliarmus _contra un maleficio como es, por ejemplo, el _Hermolvidio _—comentó el profesor, con su tono monótono y desapasionado.

Y por más que Albus quiso volver a prestar atención al resto de la clase, sus ojos volvían una y otra vez a los tres muñecos, que todavía se encontraban en el frente de la clase, exhibidos cual trofeos de guerra. Y en su mente, Albus no podía dejar de pensar que esos muñecos podrían haber sido, tranquilamente, personas. Aquella fue la primera vez que Potter fue testigo del poder de las Artes Oscuras. Le pareció repugnante y fascinante a la vez.

Para cuando el timbre sonó y la clase hubo terminado, Albus podía decir que, a pesar del desagrado que le generaba ese hombre, estaba de acuerdo en algo con el profesor Primus: y es que uno no puede defenderse de lo que no conoce.

* * *

**Listo! Este capítulo me costó un poco... sumado a que tardé bastante porque estoy de vacaciones en la playa, y no tuve mucho tiempo para subirlo que digamos. **

**Antes que nada gracias a KobatoChan por betear este capítulo y por asegurarse siempre que los personajes se mantengan dentro de sus personalidades. Le he hecho un par de modificaciones desde que tu lo leiste, siguiendo tu consejo. Espero que te guste.**

**No tengo mucho tiempo para hacer mis comentarios sobre este capítulo... los haré mas adelante. **

**Como siempre, respondo review:**

**G-Annie: pues aquí tienes la entrada de Icarus Primus a la historia. Creo que es un personaje bastante interesante. Pienso que se van a entretener un poco con él. En cuanto al Templo de Hades... todavía no lo he abordado, jajaja. Pero de a poco iremos llegando hacia ello. Mmm... la lucha del bien y el mal... no es acaso eso de lo que trata al vida en si? (uf, me he puesto filosofica). Pero yo tengo uan visión menos idealista que JKR. Creo que a veces, los limites entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto no son tan definidos. Equivocarse es humano. Y lo que es peor todavía... equivocarse es sumamente fácil. Eso no convierte a las personas en malos. Simplemente, los vuelve seres humanos imperfectos. En cuanto a lo de mezclar la historia real con la ficción... tengo que confesar que me gusta mucho la historia. Cuando leí por primera vez sobre la guerra de las Rosas, me pareció una historia apasionante. Se trata de una lucha de poder, de ambiciones, llena de traiciones, de historias de amor, de sufrimiento y de muerte. ¡Y es real! Jajaja. Con el Templo de Hades tengo algo pensado similar... ya lo verás.**

**Arcano: esta vez los he hecho esperar más de lo acostumbrado. Me ha resultado un capítulo difícil, pues debía incluir la vuelta a Hogwarts, y además, presentar a Icarus... pero en general, me gusta como ha quedado. Espero tu opinión, y gracias por el review!**

**valensans: mmmm... Zaira como séptima parte del Amuleto? Que propuesta más tentadora. Pero tengo que decirte que no... Ella no lo necesita... no al menos ahora. Y además, nunca aceptaría parte del regalo que ella misma le dio a Albus. No, definitivamente no. Pero bien pensado. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!**

**Alfredoi: hola! que alegría verte también por acá. Leí las criticas que me dejaste en el blog. Podes quedarte tranquilo de que no me lo tomé para mal. Al contrario, siempre agradesco que la gente me haga criticas constructivas sobre la historia, porque así yo también puedo mejorar, y ustedes pueden disfrutar mejor de la historia. En este capítulo he incluído el viaje en tren... dime que te pareció. Cambiando de tema... ¡me encantó la idea que tuviste sobre una tapa y contratapa para la historia! Lo dejo a tu completo criterio y creatividad... tu haz lo que te paresca, y luego me lo muestras. ¡Que divertido, mi historia va a tener tapa como un libro! ¿Vas a hacerlo para AP y Los Guardianes Negros? Avisame cuales son tus planes!! Y gracias!.**

**Rose Weasley de Malfoy: oh! me encantan tus reviews... siempre me divierte leer tus teorías y deducciones, jajaja. Respondiendo a lo que preguntaste: Icarus Primus. Bueno, creo que no es necesario que comente mucho respecto de él. Ya ha hecho su aparición en este capítulo, y estoy segura de que tú ya te has hecho una muy buena idea sobre él. En cuanto a Darwin Cooper... ya lo conocerás también a él. Pero creo que sí... en cierta manera se podría decir que Primus responde a Cooper. Es todo lo que puedo decir al respecto... lo siento! Cambiando de tema.... Hedda. Mmm. Sí, creo que ella no tolera que James viva siempre subido a un caballo, y siente esa necesidad imperiosa de bajarlo a la realidad constantemente, ¿verdad? Pero los dos se divierten con ello. Jajaja, noo!! No era el regalo de Albus lo que James está haciendo en su cuarto. Su trabajo para George consiste en traficar chascos hacia el interior de Hogwarts. Lo que esta fabricando en su cuarto es... ultrasecreto. Y por último... el Amuleto. ¿Realmente te imaginas a Dimitri Kurdan dentro del grupo de Albus? Recuerda que Albus lo ha perdonado, pero no ha olvidado. Albus Potter nunca olvida. No, la identidad septima persona queda todavia reservada para otro capitulo jajaja. Gracias por el review!**

**jjaacckkyy: jajaj sí, Icarus Primus y Darwin Cooper son los dos nuevos sospechosos. Creo que este capítulo nos da bastante idea sobre el primero de los sospechosos. En cuanto a Darwin... supongo que él seguirá siendo un misterio durante un tiempo. Jajajaja, pero al menos ya te he dado bastante como para especular durante largo rato. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, y espero que éste también te guste.**

**Yukime Hiwatari: si... fue un capítulo que abrió algunas nuevas preguntas. Pero al menos dejó plantados algunos nombres sospechosos, no? Mm... Harry, Harry. ¡Claro que todavía lo admiran en el Ministerio! Y en todas partes. Pero bueno, ya sabemos como es él... detesta toda esa fama, y detesta todavía más abusar de ella para conseguir beneficios, por más que sea algo que beneficiará a un montón de gente. Demasiado honesto como para usar su influencia. ¡Oh, la miradita de Jimmy! Que puedo decirte... ¡Hedda es el mayor de los desafios para James!. En cuanto a mi otro fic... no te preocupes si no tienes tiempo para leerlo... lo leeras en otro momento, jajaja. De todas formas, es un fic que voy escribiendo de a poco... a medida que se me ocurren cosas sobre la vida de Teddy, asi que no creo que vaya a actualizarlo tan seguido como a esta historia.**

**anvampi16: jajaja, perdon por crear tantas preguntas! Juro que no lo hago intencionalmente! Jajaja. Te felicito por tu fic... el otro dia pasé y leí un par de capítulos más... no pude dejarte review porque como no estoy en casa, me conecto apenas de a ratitos, asi que no tuve tiempo. Pero prometo seguir leyéndola en cuanto vuelva para mi casa!! Gracias por el review!**

**Nat Potter W: jaja, si, me pareció divertido y apropiado que Albus recibiera una escoba. Si bien no es taaan fanatico como James (Jimmy es un loco por el Quidditch) Albus también disfruta muchísimo del quidditch... y ahora tiene esperanzas de poder entrar al equipo de Slytherin. Necesitaba una buena escoba para ello! Jajaja. Gracias por el review!**

**KobatoChan: amiga, no te preocupes si es que no comentas en algún capítulo. Después de todo, bastante loca te vuelvo yo todo el tiempo con el trabajo de Beta como para que ademas tengas que dejarme un review! Jajaja. Sí, al final me decidí por dejar el suspenso con respecto al septimo integrante del amuleto. Creo que luego generará un mejor impacto cuando se revele quién es esa persona. ¿Que te parece los cambios que le hice a este capítulo? Lamento no habertelo mandado a ti antes para que pudiera leer las modificaciones... pero estoy en la playa, y solo tenía este corto tiempito para subirlo... ademas, ya me demoré bastante en actualizar. Pero cualquier cosa, dime si es necesario cambiar algo!! Saludos y hablamos sobre el siguiente cap cuando te conectes (y yo vuelva a casa jaja).**

**adrisstbdt: jajaja, pobre Rose! no la culpes. Creo que cuando Harry era pequeño... pues, el misterio simplemente se metía en su vida sin que él pudiera hacer mucho para evitarlo. Voldemort no iba a dejarlo en paz simplemente. En cambio, para Albus es diferente. Él puede dar la espalda al misterio. De hecho, no existe ninguna razón para que se meta en medio de los problemas, jajaja. Lo hace simplemente porque no puede con su genio. Necesita resolver los enigmas. Jajaja, si, creo que nadie se esperaba que Hedda supiera de Quidditch... pero pensé que sería divertido que justo la persona más enfrentada con James fuera quien más sabía de su deporte favorito. Algo irónico en cierta forma. Gracias por el review, y espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**yesica7448: jajaja, lo siento, no puedo revelarte así nomas el final... tendrás que sobornarme con muchos chocolates y caramelos para que acepte! jajajja. Y pobre Dalila, no la expulses de esas manera del estudio... ella no tiene la culpa de que yo sea terriblemente mala y no quiera contarte cómo termina esta historia, jajaja. ¿Te has pasado por el de fic de Teddy? Oh, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Es algo bastante simple... y mas facil de escribir que este fic, porque no tengo que preocuparme porque las cosas tengan una continuidad. Simplemente voy escribiendo sobre momentos en la vida de Ted Lupin... es divertido. ¡Ay que halagador que me consideres tu escritora favorita! ¡Gracias, en serio!**

**Nicoo: perdón por la demora... lamentablemente no estaba en mi casa para subir el capítulo antes. Pero bueno... al menos es bastante largo. Espero que lo disfrutes.**

**Madrileño: ya me preguntaba yo por donde andarías vos... jajaja. Yo también estoy de viaje. Conseguí conectarme lo suficiente como para poder subir este capítulo, así que espero que lo disfrutes. Y si!! Se viene la acción. Puedo asegurarte que esta historia va a tener más acción que la primera parte. En cuanto al profesor... este capítulo responde seguramente a varias de tus dudas. Y en cuanto a la séptima parte del amuleto... tendrán que tenerme un poco más de paciencia con respecto a ello! Gracias por el review.**

**Saludos a todos,**

**G.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Unidos para siempre

**Capitulo 6: Unidos para siempre**

—Creo que ese hombre es horripilante —comentó Elektra, mientras que salían de la clase, camino a la Sala de Menesteres.

—¡No puedo creer que hiciera aquellos maleficios, y delante nuestro! —exclamó Rose, visiblemente ofendida.

—Pensar que esos muñecos podrían ser personas… es asqueroso—sentenció Lysander, con una mueca de asco en los labios.

La charla sobre el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras continuó todo el camino hasta la Sala de Menesteres. Los tres Gryffindors estaban más que ofendidos, estaban completamente indignados.

Sólo Hedda y Albus permanecían callados. Una vez dentro de la Sala, bajo la seguridad de que nadie podía escucharlos, Hedda se atrevió a dar su opinión.

—Creo que es un hombre terrorífico… pero que sabe de lo que habla —dijo la pálida chica, mientras que se sentaba en uno de los cómodos sillones.

— Ese hombre no sólo sabe de Artes Oscuras, Hedda. Ese hombre _ama_ las artes oscuras. Habla de ellas con fascinación, con adoración —le corrigió Scorpius, pero su tono dejaba entrever cierta admiración.

—Y sin embargo, yo tuve la sensación que dar clases es lo último que desea hacer en su vida… era como si no le interesara estar allí parado, frente a nosotros explicando sobre defensa. La indiferencia en su tono de voz era demasiado obvia. Sólo pareció emocionarse cuando llegó el momento de despedazar muñecos —continuó quejándose Rose, mientras se desplomaba en un sillón y sacaba un libro de Transformaciones.

—Se te olvida algo clave de la clase, Rose —dijo entonces Albus, hablando por primera vez desde que habían salido de la clase. El muchacho se encontraba apoyado sobre el marco de una ventana, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje. Giró a mirar a sus compañeros en cuanto notó todas las miradas puestas en él. —Y es que Icarus Primus no vino a enseñar _Defensa_ contra las artes oscuras, él vino a enseñar _Artes Oscuras _—dictaminó Potter, con la mirada turbia.

—¿Pero cómo llega un hombre así a Hogwarts? —preguntó Elektra, quien parecía no poder creer aquello.

Albus y Rose se miraron entonces intensamente. El morocho podía leer en los ojos marrones de su prima lo que ella quería decirle: _Cállate la boca._ Pero Albus sintió que había llegado el momento de compartir con el resto del grupo la información que había recolectado durante su cumpleaños.

—La Junta del colegio lo colocó en el puesto —le respondió Albus, rompiendo el contacto visual con su prima. Sin embargo, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, que ella meneaba levemente la cabeza, resignada.

—¿La Junta? —inquirió Malfoy, sorprendido.

—Más precisamente, Darwin Cooper —se corrigió a si mismo Albus. Scorpius frunció entonces en entrecejo, mientras que se sentaba pesadamente en un sillón. — ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Potter a su rubio amigo.

—Sí. Es el presidente de la Junta. Este verano vino a casa a ofrecerle un lugar en la Junta a mi padre. Pero mi padre se negó. Y más tarde lo escuché decirle a mi madre que él no quería tener nada que ver con mortífagos… otra vez —agregó Scorpius, mientras cierto color subía a sus mejillas.

—¿Darwin Cooper es un mortífago? —preguntó Hedda, visiblemente asqueada.

—_Era_. Al menos eso asegura mi padre. Pero se libró de todo cargo o pena porque nunca se consiguieron las pruebas suficientes —explicó Scorpius.

—Bueno… tiene sentido que haya ido a buscar a tu padre. Seguramente pensó que Draco Malfoy era como él, y le convenía por lo tanto tener a alguien así dentro de la Junta —razonó Rose.

—Mi padre _no_ es como Cooper —se apuró a decir Malfoy, entre dientes apretados.

—Claro que no lo es. Por algo dijo que no, Scor —intervino Albus, calmando aguas. —Pero Rose tiene razón en algo: de alguna manera, Cooper tiene controlada a toda la Junta. Sólo así se explica que haya logrado meter a alguien como Icarus Primus en Hogwarts.

—¿Pero por qué? —se escuchó la voz musical de Hedda repentinamente. La chica había permanecido en silencio, como siempre que se le presentaba nueva información, analizándola sola, para ella misma, y luego, haciendo preguntas. —¿Por qué querría Cooper meter a Primus acá? Quiero decir… no debe de haber sido fácil convencer a toda una Junta… pero lo hizo. Semejante esfuerzo sólo puede significar que verdaderamente_ quiere_ a ese hombre acá adentro.

Albus no respondió a la pregunta, sino que también se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos. Las palabras de su padre, la noche de su cumpleaños, volvieron a su mente… "_creo que para ellos, controlar Hogwarts es casi tan importante como controlar el Ministerio de Magia"_

Pero… ¿quiénes eran _ellos_? ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso Harry Potter? ¿Se refería acaso a la misma gente peligrosa de la cual le había advertido Zaira? ¿Se trataba acaso de los mismos magos oscuros que intentaban destruir la paz que su padre había construido? ¿Gente como los Guardianes Negros? O talvez… ¿serían de nuevo los Guardianes Negros?

Sólo de una cosa Albus podía estar seguro: algo malo se estaba gestado en Hogwarts. Los ojos de Icarus Primus, y la sonrisa burlona que le había dedicado durante la clase se lo decía. Y él no se detendría hasta descubrirlo.

* * *

El primer sábado después de su llegada a Hogwarts, durante la tarde, Potter decidió que quería un tiempo para él solo. Disculpándose del resto de sus amigos, se separó de ellos luego del almuerzo, y se dirigió hacia el lugar que esperaba que le diera las respuestas que necesitaba: La Biblioteca.

Si algo había aprendido Albus luego de escuchar las tantas historias de su padre y sus tíos, es que la Biblioteca de Hogwarts es una fuente inagotable de información. Sin embargo, habiendo cientos de libros para leer, Albus no estaba seguro de por dónde empezar. Temeroso, Albus se acercó a la vieja y meticulosa bibliotecaria, Madame Prince.

—Disculpe, madame…—la llamó Albus, tras detenerse frente al escritorio que la mujer ocupaba normalmente. La anciana levantó la cabeza del libro que se encontraba leyendo en ese momento y lo miró a través de sus gruesos lentes de lectura. —Quisiera saber si usted me puede sugerir algún libro sobre… ¿_magia árabe?_ —preguntó Potter. La mujer lo miró brevemente, y entonces, una especie de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Eres Potter, ¿verdad? —inquirió la mujer, mientras que se levantaba de su silla, y comenzaba a caminar entre las largas y altas estanterías de libros. Albus asintió con la cabeza. —Recuerdo perfectamente a tu padre… él y sus amigos se pasaron muchas horas dentro de esta biblioteca, aunque lamento decir que el comportamiento del señor Potter dejaba mucho que desear en varias ocasiones. Claro que no era nada comparado con lo que fue tu abuelo… un verdadero revoltoso. James Potter y Sirius Black… ambos tuvieron prohibida la entrada a la biblioteca durante un año entero… —iba diciendo Madame Prince, mientras que seguía caminando entre las estanterías.

Finalmente se detuvo frente a una de las estanterías, y giró para enfrentarse a Albus, que la había seguido en silencio todo el camino.

—Sólo espero que tú seas más respetuoso con los libros que tus antecesores —comentó la mujer, y luego, con un movimiento de varita, hizo volar un gran libro, de tapa azul, con extraños dibujos grabados sobre la misma. —Aquí tienes uno de los mejores libros sobre magia árabe que he leído… cualquier cosa, encontrarás otros libros en esta misma sección. Buena suerte —le deseó Prince finalmente, y entonces, se alejó.

Albus tomó el libro azul que la mujer le había dado, y se sentó en una de las sillas, dispuesto a examinarlo detalladamente. No supo decir cuanto tiempo pasó dentro de la biblioteca, buscando en aquel libro la información que necesitaba, fundamentalmente, porque no sabía qué era exactamente lo que buscaba.

Luego de varias horas, Albus encontró lo que tanto necesitaba saber.

**El Amuleto**

_De las muchas invenciones mágicas que el Mundo Árabe ha delegado a la comunidad mágica, pocas tienen un valor tan preciado para la gente de noble corazón como El _Amuleto_. Su invención se le atribuye a uno de los más grandes brujos árabes que la historia ha conocido, Sharif Najjar. La historia nos cuenta que Sharif era un hombre honrable, y que creía en la magia como algo propio del alma del ser. Sharif creía en el poder mágico del amor y la amistad, y sobre ello, centró sus estudios. Fue así, que finalmente logró desarrollar una herramienta mágica invaluable para los magos que pueden apreciar, como Najjar, el valor de un amigo fiel. Sharif decía que el alma humana busca siempre lo que él llamó "almas gemelas", y que cuando las encuentra, fuertes lazos se establecen entre ellas, uniéndolas de una manera particular y irrepetible. Aquellas almas gemelas, son las personas que nosotros llamamos_ صديق,_ que en árabe quiere decir_, amigos_._ _Y en el caso de los magos, es en esos vínculos en los cuales su alma se fortalece, y el mago se vuelve más poderoso. Es por eso que una traición hiere profundamente al mago, quebrando su alma, dañándola casi de manera irreparable. _

_Basándose en esas conexiones, Najjar creó el Amuleto. Se trata de un medallón hecho de un metal puro, el oro. El medallón se encuentra compuesto por siete piezas, todas idénticas en tamaño y forma. La cantidad de piezas responde al valor mágico del número siete._

_Cada pieza representa una conexión. El dueño del Amuleto se quedará con una de las piezas, y deberá elegir seis personas a quienes darles las piezas restantes. Pero la elección debe hacerse con cuidado, pues las piezas sólo pueden entregarse una vez. Aquella persona que reciba la pieza, será dueña de ella para siempre. Incluso después de la muerte de uno de los dueños, esa pieza no podría ser utilizada por otra persona, pues representa la conexión del alma de la persona fallecida, y de nadie más._

_El amuleto representa una verdadera conexión entre las personas, principalmente entre el dueño del amuleto y sus seis elegidos. Entre las cualidades mágicas a enumerar, podemos nombrar la capacidad del amuleto de avisar a los dueños de las piezas cuando uno de ellos se encuentra en peligro, e incluso si alguno de ellos ha muerto. No menos importante es sin duda la capacidad del amuleto de transmitir mensajes entre sus dueños. Basta sólo con que el dueño de una de las piezas piense lo que quiere comunicar a otro dueño, para que el mensaje se escriba en el fragmento de metal._

_Magia antigua y poderosa yace sobre el Amuleto, lo cual hace de este un verdadero tesoro, algo sumamente escaso y raro, y por lo tanto, de enorme valor_.

A continuación, Albus siguió leyendo la explicación que el libro daba sobre la ceremonia que debía de llevarse a cabo para repartir las piezas. Para cuando hubo terminado de leer, una enorme emoción lo inundaba. De todos los regalos que podría haber pedido, o siquiera imaginado, aquel había sido sin duda el más extraordinario.

* * *

Albus giró varias veces el amuleto en su mano, examinándolo detalladamente con cada vuelta que daba. A la tenue luz de las velas, el medallón dorado lanzaba suaves destellos contra las paredes de la Sala de Menesteres.

El morocho extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos la carta que Zaira había adjuntado con aquel extraño y valioso regalo, y releyó la última oración.

_"Pero elige con cuidado, pues las piezas sólo pueden repartirse una vez, y las personas que elijas, serán dueñas de esa pieza para siempre."_

Siete personas. Siete almas gemelas. Siete hermanos por elección. Así los había llamado su anterior profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a los amigos.

Y Albus había elegido a las seis personas con las que compartiría su Amuleto.

La puerta de la Sala de Menesteres se abrió haciendo un leve crujido, y Albus pudo ver que por ella entraban Hedda Le Blanc y Scorpius Malfoy.

La Sala de Menesteres se encontraba vacía, a excepción de los siete almohadones que yacían en el suelo, dispuestos en ronda. Albus se encontraba sentado sobre uno de ellos, e hizo un gesto con la mano a sus amigos de Slytherin para que ocuparan los lugares libres. Ambos jóvenes obedecieron, sentándose junto a Al.

Minutos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse, revelando en esta ocasión a las cuatro personas que faltaban llegar.

James Potter fue el primero en entrar en la Sala. Tenía expresión seria, y talvez parecía algo confundido. Y es que Albus no les había dicho a ninguno para qué los había citado allí, en el medio de la noche del primer sábado en Hogwarts.

Detrás de James entró Rose Weasley y Elektra Cameron. Y por último, cerrando la puerta una vez que hubo entrado, llegó Lysander Scamander.

Al igual que había hecho antes cuando llegaron los de Slytherin, Albus hizo un gesto a sus amigos de Gryffindor para que ocuparan los cuatro almohadones libres, cerrando así el círculo. Los cuatro obedecieron, en silencio.

—Gracias por venir —habló Albus, finalmente. Se sentía algo nervioso. Una y otra vez, hacía girar el Amuleto en su mano derecha. Y como si el amuleto presintiera el momento que se avecinaba, Albus lo sentía vibrar en su mano, como si tuviera vida propia.

—Albus… ¿para qué nos trajiste acá? —preguntó James, quien ya no podía contenerse. Ocupaba el lugar a la izquierda de su hermano. Ambos Potter se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos.

—Los he traído por esto —respondió Albus, al mismo tiempo que abría la mano, y mostraba el Amuleto a los seis presentes. Nuevamente, todos callaron.

—Albus… ¿estas seguro? —preguntó entonces Hedda, con su voz musical hecha un susurro. Potter la miró intensamente, y pudo leer miedo en los ojos de su amiga.

—Sólo estoy seguro de que ustedes _son_ mis amigos —le respondió Albus.

Y entonces, Albus se puso de pie, y se paró en el centro del círculo que ellos habían armado al sentarse en ronda. Miró el Amuleto, con sus siete piezas perfectamente ensambladas, cada una con un pequeño orificio por el cual Albus había colocado una fina cadena metálica, para poder atarla así al cuello de sus respectivos dueños. Era hora de comenzar el ritual.

Giró entonces para mirar a Scorpius, que se encontraba sentado a su derecha. Inmediatamente, rubio se puso de pie, orgullosamente. Albus tomó una amplia bocanada de aire, y finalmente, separó una de las piezas del Amuleto. Se escuchó un suave "crack" cuando una de las piezas fue separada del resto, y un viento tibio pareció recorrer la habitación, apenas perceptible.

Albus podía sentir la magia en la habitación. Podía sentir el poder del Amuleto en su mano, y el suave calor que despedía la pieza que él acaba de separar del resto. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron en ese momento con los ojos grises de Scorpius. Albus tomó la primera pieza del medallón por la fina cadena que él mismo le había colocado, y la acercó a la cabeza de Scorpius. El rubio se inclinó levemente, y entonces Albus deslizó la cadena con cuidado por sobre su cabeza, hasta que finalmente, la pieza reposó colgando del cuello de Malfoy.

Se giró entonces para enfrentarse a Hedda Le Blanc, sentada junto a Scor. La pálida chica ya se encontraba de pie para cuando él giró a mirarla. Sus ojos celestes miraban a Albus con intensidad. Nuevamente, Potter separó un nuevo trozo del amuleto, y por segunda vez, un viento tibio recorrió el lugar, algo más notorio que en la ocasión anterior. Y entonces, Albus deslizó la segunda pieza del amuleto por la cabeza de Hedda. La pieza resbaló suavemente por su sedoso pelo negro, hasta posarse en su cuello blanco.

Continuando con el ritual, Albus se colocó frente a su prima Rose, y separó otra pieza. Ya no se sorprendió cuando el viento recorrió la habitación, ni cuando sintió la pieza vibrar en su mano, producto de la arcaica y poderosa magia del amuleto. Rose se puso de pie, y permitió que su primo le colocara alrededor del cuello una de las piezas, y apenas la tuvo colgando sobre el pecho, tocó el metal, y se sorprendió por su tibieza.

Lysander se balanceaba sobre sus pies cuando Albus llegó frente a él. Sus ojos azules, soñadores, parecían fascinados con todo aquello. Y por cuarta vez en la noche, un viento, que cada vez corría con mayor intensidad, recorrió la sala mientras que Albus separaba una pieza del amuleto, y la colocaba sobre la cabeza de su amigo gryffindoriano.

Llegó entonces frente a Elektra. La muchacha rubia le dedicó una dulce sonrisa cuando él se detuvo frente a ella, y a pesar de los nervios que Albus sentía, su cuerpo pareció relajarse y olvidarse de todo ante aquella sonrisa, tan sincera. Cuando Albus separó la quinta pieza de amuleto, notó que viento había alcanzado ya una fuerza importante. Deslizó la pieza de metal con sumo cuidado sobre la cabeza de su amiga, hasta que la misma quedó reposando sobre su piel cobriza.

Y entonces, finalmente, llegó frente a James. Ambos hermanos se miraron largamente. Y Albus notó que por primera vez desde que lo conocía, James estaba serio. Se disponía a separar las últimas dos piezas del amuleto, cuando la mano de James se posó sobre la suya, deteniéndolo, impidiéndole que separara las piezas.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó entonces James, grave. Albus le sonrió.

—Porque tú eres más que un amigo, James. Tú eres mi sangre, mi hermano —le respondió Albus, y a pesar de que el mayor de los Potter quiso disimularlo, Albus notó que sus palabras lo habían emocionado sobremanera.

Albus se liberó entonces de la mano de su hermano, y por última vez en la noche, separó las dos piezas del amuleto que quedaban. El viento corrió entonces con gran intensidad, haciendo que sus cabellos se alborotaran. Albus le extendió la sexta pieza a su hermano, y la deslizó sobre su cabeza de cabellos negros.

Albus caminó silenciosamente de regreso hacia el lugar que había ocupado inicialmente. Y entonces, finalmente, se colocó él mismo la última de las piezas alrededor del cuello. Apenas el metal tocó su pecho, algo increíble sucedió.

Un tibio y violento viento se alzó en la Sala, generando un terrible torbellino, que parecía envolverlo todo. Albus podía sentir el viento correr alrededor suyo, sacudiéndolo, arremolinándole el pelo. Pudo ver la confusión y hasta el miedo en los rostros de sus amigos. Tomó las manos de Scorpius, a su derecha, y de James a su izquierda. Ambos muchachos comprendieron el gesto, e imitándolo, se aferraron a las manos de los que tenían al lado.

Los siete amigos permanecieron allí, en círculo, tomados de las manos, mientras que el viento giraba de manera vertiginosa a su alrededor. Albus sintió que su pieza del amuleto comenzaba a tomar temperatura, como si se encontrara bajo un fuego que lentamente iba calentando el metal. Bajó la mirada, y se encontró con que su pieza despedía en ese momento una tenue luz blanca, pero que a medida que pasaban los segundos, iba creciendo en intensidad. Comprobó entonces que no era el único.

Las siete piezas, suspendidas alrededor de los cuellos de las siete personas presentes, comenzaron a brillar cada vez con más intensidad, hasta que finalmente, la luz de las piezas terminó por envolver a cada uno de sus respectivos dueños.

Albus sintió que el calor de la pieza del amuleto se extendía no sólo alrededor de él, sino _dentro_ de él. Sintió como si la luz misma se hubiera metido en su interior, y ahora fluyera por sus venas. Sintió la magia del Amuleto penetrar dentro de él, y correr a través de él, y hacia las personas que tenía sujetas por las manos.

Y cuando parecía que las luces de cada uno de los amuletos no podían brillar más, cada una de las piezas despidió un destello intenso, como una explosión, y un rayo pareció brotar de cada una de las partes, para ir a unirse en el centro del círculo. Albus sintió aquel rayo de luz como si fuera una soga que se encontraba unido, por un extremo, a su pecho, y por el otro, al centro en el cual se entrelazaba con el resto de los rayos de luz.

El viento sopló entonces una última vez, con una fuerza sorprendente, casi tumbándolo de su posición, y repentinamente, con un fuerte ruido, cual de un trueno, los rayos de luces que unían las siete piezas parecieron disolverse en cientos de partículas minúsculas, de color blanco, hasta finalmente desaparecer.

Albus permaneció donde se encontraba, aturdido, incapaz de moverse. Su pieza del amuleto, sujeta a su cuello, parecía todavía despedir un intenso calor, pero ya no brillaba. Nuevamente, volvía a ser un simple trozo de metal, atado a una simple cadena alrededor de su cuello.

—Eso fue lo más extraño que me ha sucedido en mi vida… y eso que mi madre es Luna Lovegood —bromeó Lysander, finalmente, luego de varios segundos de silencio. Y sus palabras parecieron traer a todos de regreso a la realidad.

—¿Creen que ya haya terminado… lo que sea que acaba de pasar? —preguntó Elektra, entre temerosa y fascinada. Sus ojos negros recorrían toda la sala, como si pretendiera encontrar el origen de aquel viento.

—Sí… ya terminó todo—aseguró Hedda. La muchacha tenía sus ojos fijos en la pieza de metal que Albus le acaba de dar, mientras que sus dedos la recorrían con cuidado.

—Lo que acaba de suceder se conoce como Ritual de la Conexión. Ahora, nosotros siete nos encontramos conectados por este amuleto. Sabremos cuando alguno de nosotros esté en peligro, o necesite ayuda, y hasta podremos mandarnos mensajes mágicos a través de nuestras piezas, con tan solo tomarla en nuestras manos y pensar lo que queremos comunicar —les explicó Albus, e inconscientemente, su mano se dirigió hacia el trozo de metal que colgaba de su cuello. Todavía estaba tibio.

Aquella noche, Albus durmió pacíficamente por primera vez en varias semanas, sabiendo que ahora, él y sus amigos se encontraban unidos por una magia antigua y poderosa, pero sobre todo, sintiendo que ahora sus amigos se encontraban protegidos. Si algo, cualquier cosa les sucedía, _él_ lo sabría.

* * *

**¡Por fin! Pido perdón por la demora... no fue mi culpa, jaja. Por alguna razón no me dejaba subir este capítulo... pero bueno, tarde pero seguro. Espero que les guste!**

**KobatoChan, perdón que subí este capítulo sin tener antes tu respuesta a mi mail... pero ya hacía mucho tiempo que no actualizaba. ¡Después decime si es que hay algo que necesite ser modificado! Gracias por tu ayuda.**

**Bueno, respondo reviews:**

**yesica7448: jaja, gracias por el review!! No importa si es solo un review rápido... ¡a mi me alegran de todas formas! Jajaja, es mi manera de saber si a la gente le gusta o no lo que estoy haciendo... en fin. Espero que te guste este capitulo... ¡al menos ya se sabe quienes tienen las 7 piezas del Amuleto!**

**Rose Weasley de Malfoy: ohh! siempre me gusta leer tus review jaja! sí, James trabaja para George... de incognito, porque si Ginny los descubre, pues creo que va a ser mejor que George se de a la fuga. Jajaja, sí, los encontronazos entre James y Hedda tienen su toque divertido. Es que son demasiado diferentes, jajaja. En cuanto a Scor y Rose... pues sí, aprendieron a controlarse, no? Pero cada tanto saltan chispas. En cuanto a lo de Dimitri, si, se podría decir que han llegado a un pacto de paz. Es importante que se entienda que Albus no considera a Dimitri su amigo. Ni siquiera alguien querido. Para él, Dimitri es alguien que le debe una. Albus lo perdonó, y ahora Dimitri está en deuda con él. En cierta forma, Albus está siendo bastante manipulador con Dimitri. ¡Oh, los nuevos personajes! Tessa es un personaje que va a tener bastante protagonismo, aunque no creo que en esta historia... posiblemente en el proximo año. Circe también va a jugar su parte. Lucy Weasley es una de mis Weasleys favoritas jajaja. Y también tengo buenos planes para ella... pero otra vez, son planes más a futuro. En cuanto a Icarus Primus... pues, digamos que Primus es una persona con una profesion algo turbia... obviamente, él no es un profesor. Simplemente está acomodado ahí. Ya vas a saber más sobre él... ¡Oh, los maleficios! Sí, Rose lo reconoció. Después de todo, heredó la inteligencia de Hermione jajaja.**

**jjaacckkyy: jajaja, sí, presentación del nuevo profesor, no? Pues no es lo que se dice comunmente... un encanto de persona. Como ya dije en otro review, Icarus Primus no es un profesor. Es simplemente un brujo a quien Darwin Cooper ha acomodado en Hogwarts. No le gusta enseñar, no le interesa enseñar. Pero sí le gusta la magia, y puntualmente la magia oscura. Así que sí, es un mago que puede provocar mala espina. Pero bueno, no quiero seguir hablando porque voy a irme de lengua y a contar algo que no debo!**

**valensans: sí, es verdad... Zaira hubiera sido una buena opción también para recibir el Amuleto. Pero a la hora de repartir las piezas, Albus pensó más en las personas que podrían llegar a necesitar de su ayuda en algún momento... Zaira ya es grandecita y puede cuidarse sola. Pero quiero resaltar lo que dijiste sobre la confianza. Porque eso es muy importante: Albus tiene una confianza ciega en Zaira. Eso va a ser fundamental en el futuro!!**

**anvampi16: jaja, sí, de regreso a Hogwarts! La verdad es que tenía ganas de seguir un par de capítulos más fuera de Hogwarts... pero pensé que sería extenderme sin razón. Decidí que ya era hora de traer la emoción a la historia. Y que mejor manera de hacer eso que volviendo al colegio! En cuanto a tu pregunta... pues, no tengo un largo determinado para los capítulos. Simplemente escribo y corto donde pienso que queda mejor, para darle mas suspenso, o una mejor organización. Pero en general, escribo capítulos de 6 hojas de Word, a veces menos y a veces más. como mínimo me propongo siempre escribir 4 hojas. Y máximo... pues nunca tienen un máximo, jajaja.**

**Nat Potter W: Oh, ¿como Moody? Bueno, podría decirse que tiene un aire... pero Moody era un buen hombre. Icarus Primus... bueno, él es otra historia. Ya lo vas a ver. Jajaja, ¿así que viste HP y la Camara Secreta para imaginarte a Albus y Scor? Bueno, si quieres, en el blog hay fotos de cómo se verían Al y Scor... algunas son de actores mas grandes que ellos... pero bueno, puedes al menos imaginarte algo! Jajaja.**

**Arcano: gracias por el review. Sí, puede ser que haya algunos errores de gramática y cosas así... es que a veces me emociono escribiendo y después tengo q releerlo varias veces para arreglar los errores, ajjaja. Además, mi beta reader está muy ocupada ultimamente... lo que supone una revisión menos para los capitulos. Pero bueno, todo puede corregirse! Lamento la tardanza... esta vez fue culpa de ! jaja.**

**nicoo: me alegro que te haya gustado. Jajaja, yo también quisiera poder tener una película de mi Albus... jajaja. Pero bueno, por ahora me tengo que conformar con escribir e imaginarmelo jaja. Perdón por la tardanza, pero no me dejaba subir el capitulo.**

**adrisstbdt: jajaja, tu prof de fisica se parece a Icarus Primus? Que espanto! El Ministerio... bueno, digamos que durante veinte años, han tratado de reconstruir Inglaterra, pero en el camino, varias personas se han infiltrado en el Ministerio. Gente con malas intenciones. Es todo lo que puedo decir por el momento... aunque creo que eso ya lo habías deducido por tu cuenta, jaja. Oh, Hedda y James! Sí, sus "intercambios" de palabras son divertidos. Creo que a los dos les gusta ese constante enfrentamiento. Espero que te guste este cap!**

**Mirlaure: si, cuanto tiempo! Gracias por el review... me alegra que te guste como voy llevando la historia. La verdad es que le pongo mucho cuidado a la hora de tratar a los personajes... todo el tiempo me cuido de que cada uno permanesca dentro de la personalidad y el caracter que yo misma le creé. En cuanto a Albus... pues tienes razón. Es más oscuro que su padre. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea malo. Simplemente es menos.... perfecto. Y más Slytherin, claro... jajaja, yo dejo entrever parejas? donde? jajaja. Pues no quiero decir nada al respecto, porque después sino se van a enojar conmigo! Pero prometo que cuando sean más grandecitos, voy a divertirme mucho con las parejas!!**

**Y gracias también al resto de los lectores, que aunque no dejan reviews, siguen la historia!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Del Quidditch a la Enfermerí

**Capítulo 7: Del Quidditch a la Enfermería**

La mañana del treinta de septiembre, Albus fue despertado agitadamente por Scorpius, quien lo sacudía con violencia.

—¡Albus, despierta de una vez! —le gritaba el rubio, mientras que saltaba sobre su cama, y lo empujaba fuera de la misma. Albus abrió los ojos perezosamente.

—Malfoy, es domingo…—gruñó, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada, para evitar escuchar a su amigo.

—¡Ya están las listas para anotarse para las audiciones del equipo de Quidditch! —le respondió Scorpius, ignorando su queja.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Albus se enderezó en su cama como si el colchón acabara de pincharlo en la espalda. Repentinamente, se sentía completamente despierto, y por qué no decirlo, también nervioso. Alguien en la habitación soltó una risa sarcástica.

—¿Pasa algo, Cardigan? —preguntó ásperamente Malfoy al muchacho que se encontraba mirándose el en espejo a escasos metros de ellos.

—Simplemente me resulta divertido que ustedes sean tan ilusos como para pensar que pueden conseguir un puesto en el equipo de Slytherin —escupió las palabras con veneno Portus Cardigan. Albus frunció el ceño.

—Vas a tener que tragarte tus palabras cuando entre al equipo y tú tengas que mirarme desde las gradas, Cardigan —le advirtió Potter, mientras que se levantaba de la cama y se disponía a vestirse.

—Me gustaría verte intentándolo, Potter —lo desafió Portus, girando sobre sus talones, y quedando de frente a Albus.

Albus pudo ver que Portus se encontraba tenso, con el ceño fruncido, y su mano derecha lista para sacar la varita. Recién entonces, Potter comprendió hasta qué punto Portus Cardigan le guardaba rencor por el enfrentamiento que habían tenido el año anterior. Aquel descubrimiento provocó que una sonrisa arrogante se dibujara en sus labios.

—¿Todavía resentido por los viejos chichones, Cardigan? —lo provocó Albus. Los músculos de la cara de Portus parecieron tensarse aún más, mientras que su rostro se ponía rojo de la furia.—No te preocupes, tenemos seis años para saldar cuentas pendientes, Portus. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —continuó burlándose Albus, sintiendo un malévolo placer en molestar a su compañero.

Sin decir otra palabra, Albus terminó de vestirse y salió del dormitorio, acompañado por Scorpius, quien sonreía de manera cómplice, pero que no dijo nada al respecto de lo que acababa de suceder.

En el tablero de anuncios de Slytherin se hallaban agrupados un tumulto de gente, que cuchicheaba emocionada. Sí, eso solo lo podía provocar el Quidditch. Albus se coló entre la gente, hasta llegar frente al tablero, donde una planilla se hallaba colgada, con una pluma al costado. Varias personas se habían anotado ya para los puestos libres de Guardián y de Buscador. Entre los nombres, Albus pudo leer el de Lancelot Wence, un muchacho de cuarto año. Por suerte, Lancelot se había anotado para el puesto de Guardián, lo que suponía para Albus una situación menos de conflicto. Él y Wence no se agradaban, y Albus dudaba que algún día pudieran llevarse bien.

Varios ojos se posaron sobre Albus cuando éste tomó la pluma en sus manos temblorosas. Haciéndose de valor, Albus escribió finalmente su nombre bajo la lista de postulantes para el puesto de "Buscador".

—Esta hecho —dijo Albus a su amigo rubio, mientras que se alejaba del tablero. A pesar de que minutos antes Albus le había dicho a Cardigan que lograría entrar al equipo, la realidad era que Potter se sentía sumamente nervioso e inseguro al respecto. Malfoy pareció notarlo, pues le sonrió de manera irónica.

—Ni que te arrepintieras. Ambos sabemos que mueres por entrar al equipo —se burló Scorpius, mientras que bajaban a desayunar.

—Creo que eso lo hace aún peor…—se animó a burlarse de sí mismo Albus, mientras que esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es esperar al próximo fin de semana… entonces todos sabrán de que madera estas hecho, Potter —trató de incentivarlo Malfoy, mientras que le palmeaba el hombro alentadoramente.

* * *

El clima de aquella mañana no podía ser mejor para Quidditch. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, y apenas corría una suave brisa. A pesar de ello, Albus sentía todo el cuerpo temblarle.

Deseaba entrar en el equipo de Slytherin más que nada en aquel momento. El Quidditch era para él mucho más que un deporte. Así se lo habían inculcado desde pequeño. Su padre era una leyenda de Hogwarts, el primero en cien años que había logrado ingresar al equipo de Gryffindor con once años. Sus jugadas todavía eran recordadas por los pasillos del colegio. Y Albus había visto en la Sala de Trofeos la maravillosa Copa que su padre había conseguido como Capitán del Equipo.

Su madre no se quedaba atrás. Había desempeñado el papel de Cazadora del equipo, pero también había sabido reemplazar a Harry en el puesto de Buscador cuando a él lo habían suspendido. Como si aquello fuera poco, había entrado en el equipo femenino de Quidditch, Holyhead Harpies, en el puesto de Cazadora, y ganando la Medalla de mejor Cazadora de la temporada, antes de retirarse.

Y eso sin hablar de sus tíos Weasley, y primos, todos excelentes jugadores, que se habían hecho un puesto en el equipo de Gryffindor. Incluso Teddy Lupin había jugado para Gryffindor como Bateador. Y ahora, le tocaba a él demostrar, como Scorpius le había recordado, de qué madera estaba hecho.

Heros Morgan, capitán del equipo de Slytherin y Prefecto de Séptimo Año, se acercó al grupo de estudiantes que se disponían a audicionar. Albus vio que Heros recorría a la multitud con la mirada, y sus ojos se detuvieron en él brevemente.

—Para los que no me conocen, mi nombre es Heros Morgan, y soy el capitán del equipo y juego de Cazador. Actualmente en el equipo tenemos dos puestos libres: Guardián y Buscador. Quiero que se separen en dos grupos, de acuerdo al puesto que quieren ocupar. Los Guardianes van primero —anunció Morgan en voz alta y clara. Todos los presentes obedecieron.

Heros hizo una seña al resto de los jugadores de equipo, todos ellos con sus túnicas verdes y plateadas. A la señal, los cazadores y los bateadores del equipo de Slytherin se subieron a las escobas y salieron volando hacia la cancha. Heros hizo entonces una señal al primero de los chicos que se encontraba audicionando para el puesto de Guardián, indicándole que se subiera a su escoba y fuera hacia los postes.

Se trataba de un muchacho menudo y bajito, un año mayor que Albus. Se lo notaba sumamente nervioso, y apenas fue capaz de atajar tres tiros de cinco.

Luego de otros cuatro estudiantes que probaron para el puesto de Guardián, fallando estrepitosamente, Albus vio que era el turno de Lancelot Wence. Había crecido bastante en estatura durante aquel verano, pero Albus comprobó que todavía lucía esa expresión de superioridad y arrogancia en el rostro.

Lancelot subió ágilmente a su escoba, y se alzó en el aire con gran destreza. Y a pesar del desagrado que Albus tenía por aquel muchacho, hacia el final de la práctica tuvo que confesarse a sí mismo que definitivamente, Wence había sido el mejor. Había atajado todas las quaffles que Heros y los otros dos cazadores le habían lanzado.

—Bienvenido al equipo, Lancelot —dijo Morgan, mientras que estrechaba la mano del muchacho. Wence lucía para entonces una amplia sonrisa de autosuficiencia, y Albus pensó que el ego de aquel muchacho iba a explotar en cualquier momento—. Muy bien, los que están para el puesto de buscador, prepárense-anunció entonces el capitán. Y Potter sintió que las tripas se le revolvían de los nervios.

Para la selección del buscador, Heros había optado por no liberar inmediatamente la snitch, lo cual luego resultó ser muy inteligente. Gran parte de las personas que audicionaban para el puesto parecían incapaces de maniobrar hábilmente la escoba, o bien fueron derribadas sin problemas por los Golpeadores.

Para cuando llegó el turno de Albus, sólo una muchacha de cuarto año, llamada Sheila, había logrado hacer una buena demostración sobre la escoba.

Albus respiró profundamente antes de despegar vuelo, sintiendo que el estómago le daba vueltas por dentro. Finalmente, tomando coraje, pateó el suelo, y se elevó en el aire. La Nimbus 3001 remontó rápidamente velocidad, y entonces, todos los miedos y nervios parecieron quedar en el suelo. Allí, sobre su escoba, Albus se sentía en su propio terreno. Frenó diestramente en medio de la cancha de Quidditch, y observó detenidamente la prueba de obstáculos que Morgan había diseñado para evaluar a los Buscadores: debía hacer una vuelta completa a la cancha a la mayor velocidad posible, luego descender casi hasta el nivel del suelo, para poder tomar el Galeón que brillaba en el césped, en medio de la cancha, y finalmente, tenía que avanzar hacia los postes, esquivando al resto del equipo, que buscaría detenerlo por todos los medios. Si lograba atravesar el aro central, entonces habría superado la prueba. Sheila era quien había llegado más lejos en el circuito, pero había sido incapaz de completarlo, pues una de las cazadoras, Chelsea Whitestone, la había derribado de su escoba antes de llegar al aro central.

—¿Listo, Potter? —le preguntó Heros, desde su escoba, detenido también en el aire, en el centro de la cancha, a la espera. Alrededor de él se encontraba el resto del equipo.

Albus asintió con firmeza, sintiéndose mucho más seguro de sí mismo ahora que se encontraba sobre su escoba. Heros hizo sonar el silbato, y Albus no se hizo esperar. Con una rapidez asombrosa, el morocho se lanzó a la carrera alrededor de la cancha, pasando como una cometa, girando en ángulos sumamente cerrados para evitar perder tiempo. Morgan lo miraba fijamente, una sonrisa astuta en los labios, mientras que comprobaba el cronómetro que tenía en una de sus manos. Potter completó la vuelta entera en apenas doce segundos, un tiempo record hasta el momento de pruebas. Su escoba era definitivamente la más rápida del mercado, pero todavía había que ver si su dueño era el más hábil.

Albus ni siquiera se detuvo cuando hubo completado la vuelta a la cancha. Sin pensarlo, inclinó su escoba en un ángulo recto, cayendo en picada hacia el suelo, mientras que sus ojos hurgaban entre el césped, buscando frenéticamente el galeón escondido. Había practicado aquella maniobra cientos de veces con su padre. Finalmente, vio no muy lejos de él un destello dorado. Enderezando la escoba a tiempo, evitó la colisión con el suelo. Sus pies casi rozaban el suelo de lo bajo que sobrevolaba la cancha. Extendió la mano cuando distinguió el Galeón delante de él, y lo aferró con fuerza dentro de su palma, mientras que se elevaba nuevamente.

La respuesta del equipo no se hizo esperar. Rápidamente, uno de los Bateadores lanzó una bludger hacia Albus, buscando derribarlo. Albus casi cae de su escoba cuando la bludger pasó a tan solo unos centímetros de él. Sin perder tiempo, y sabiendo que cada segundo que se demoraba era una nueva oportunidad que les daba para que lo derribaran, Albus se lanzó hacia el poste central.

Podía sentir que detrás de él se le acercaban Heros y Chelsea, volando rápidamente, con el objetivo de derribarlo. Sonrió para sí mismo, sabiendo que no había forma de que lo alcanzaran. Una vez más, tenía la escoba más veloz del mercado. Inclinándose un poco más hacia delante, Albus tomó todavía más velocidad, dejando completamente atrás a los cazadores. Tuvo que hacer un giro brusco cuando una nueva bludger voló hacia él, e incluso tuvo que agacharse para evitar que lo golpeara una quaffle, que le había sido arrojada por el cazador Kayler Rasmus.

Albus cruzó finalmente el aro central, y sintió que la euforia lo invadía. Escuchó desde las tribunas varias personas que festejaban, gritando, aullando y aplaudiendo. Fue recién entonces cuando se percató de que sus amigos estaban allí, observándolo. No sólo Hedda y Scorpius lo saludaban desde las tribunas, sino que también estaban allí Elektra, Lysander, y Rose. Y para su sorpresa, gritando a todo pulmón y aplaudiendo como loco, estaba James Potter, junto con su primo Louis, Lorcan Scamander y Alex Domich.

Frenó su escoba violentamente en cuanto volvió a escuchar el silbato, y giró a mirar al equipo de Slytherin. Heros lucía una sonrisa satisfecha mientras que miraba fijamente el cronómetro que sostenía en una de sus manos. Luego de unos segundos, miró a Potter.

—Bueno, creo que hemos encontrado a nuestro buscador…—habló Morgan finalmente. El resto del equipo estalló en festejos y aplausos. —Bienvenido al equipo, Potter.

* * *

—¡Por el mejor Buscador que Slytherin pudiera desear! —exclamó Lysander, mientras que alzaba en el aire una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

—¡Por Albus Potter!—agregó Scorpius, también alzando su botella. Todos los demás lo imitaron, y varias botellas chocaron entre sí, desplegando un suave tintineo.

Albus se sintió sonrojar levemente frente a aquello, por sonrió agradecido, y bebió un buen trago de su botella.

—Parece entonces que desde ahora seremos rivales, hermano —rió James, desde uno de los sillones en la Sala de Menesteres. Albus alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Pero si tú aún no has entrado en el equipo de Gryffindor todavía —le recordó Louis, riendo, mientras que bebía de su botella. James hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia a aquellas palabras.

—Es sólo cuestión de tiempo… en sólo una semana, cuando sean las audiciones, estaré dentro del equipo —aseguró James. Hedda soltó un bufido, y Albus pudo escucharla murmurar por lo bajo las palabras "mentecato engreído".

—Más te vale, o tendrás que invitar a Irene Halloway a una cita romántica por Hogsmeade —se burló Alex, mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello, que se encontraba atado en una coleta. Lorcan y Louis rieron ante aquello. James le lanzó uno de los almohadones de su sillón.

Había un clima relajado y afable esa tarde. Luego de que Albus consiguiera el puesto de Buscador para Slytherin, él y sus amigos, así como también los amigos de James, habían ido a pasar un rato a la Sala de Menesteres. Las cervezas de mantequilla eran regalo especial de James, quien se había filtrado hasta Honeydukes bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad para conseguirlas.

Bajo aquel clima de alegría y de jolgorio, Albus se olvidó completamente de todas las recientes preocupaciones que lo abrumaban, y durante una breve tarde, se convirtió simplemente en lo que verdaderamente era. Un muchacho de doce años feliz porque acaba de entrar al equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

* * *

Toda la felicidad de aquel glorioso fin de semana pareció esfumarse la mañana del lunes siguiente, durante la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Si hasta entonces, Albus había tenido la sensación de que Icarus Primus era alguien para sospechar, los hechos de aquel día se lo terminaron por confirmar.

Cuando Albus, Scor y Hedda entraron en el salón, lo encontraron completamente vacío, a excepción de las largas cortinas que cubrían los ventanales y de los confundidos alumnos. El profesor había removido todos los pupitres, dejando el amplio salón despejado. Todos los alumnos de segundo año de Slytherin y Gryffindor tenían las mismas expresiones de confusión y desconcierto.

Como siempre, puntualmente, Icarus hizo su entrada por otra puerta al Salón, y chequeando su reloj, cerró todas las puertas.

—Hoy vamos a practicar—sentenció Primus, con su voz ronca e imperativa. Nadie se atrevió a hablar—. Me han dicho que ustedes recibieron durante el año pasado instrucción sobre el uso de hechizos protectivos y de desarme —al decir esto, su cara se torció en un gesto de visible escepticismo.

A lo largo de aquel breve mes desde comenzadas las clases, Albus había deducido algunas cosas de su nuevo profesor, y entre ellas, que Primus despreciaba toda magia de defensa. Lo suyo era lo ofensivo, el ataque. Cualquier otra cosa le parecía inútil

—Pues bien, vamos a ver que es lo que saben… ¿algún voluntario?-preguntó el profesor. Nuevamente, nadie respondió. Icarus alzó las cejas, en fingida sorpresa. —Bueno, entonces elegiré yo —dictaminó, y sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en Albus, como si ya lo tuviera planeado de antemano—. Potter, si es tan amable de colocarse en el centro de la sala —lo invitó Primus, con fingida gentileza.

Albus obedeció. No sabía bien por qué, pero siempre que estaba frente a Icarus Primus, sentía que debía mostrarse fuerte y indiferente. No quería que el profesor pensara que tenía miedo.

Potter recordó, casi con ironía, como un año atrás, también la anterior profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras lo había elegido a él para hacer una demostración ante toda la clase. Pero claro estaba que Icarus Primus no se parecía en nada a la bellísima y gentil Zaira, por quien Albus sentía un profundo cariño.

Icarus se adelantó unos pasos, y rápidamente, todos los estudiantes se hicieron a un lado, y formaron el clásico círculo, rodeándolos. Y nuevamente, como en ocasiones anteriores, Albus pudo ver esa extraña sonrisa surcar los labios del profesor, mientras que éste se sacaba sus anteojos de lectura y los guardaba en el bolsillo delantero de su túnica. Sus grandes ojos negros parecieron centellear mientras que sacaba su varita, y Albus tuvo entonces el presentimiento de que nada bueno podía salir de aquello.

—Cuando cuente hasta tres, voy a lanzarte un maleficio, Potter. Quiero que te defiendas con lo mejor que tengas —le anunció Icarus, todavía usando esa fingida gentileza, ese tono educativo que desentonaba con su voz áspera y desapasionada.

Albus sujetó con fuerza la varita en su mano derecha. Y a pesar de que sabía que estaba en Hogwarts, en una clase, frente a un maestro, y que nada malo podía sucederle, repentinamente, se sintió en peligro. La pieza del amuleto que colgaba de su cuello, escondida debajo de la túnica de Hogwarts, pareció calentarse. Y por el rabillo del ojo, Potter comprobó cómo Scorpius se llevaba instintivamente la mano hacia el cuello, donde tenía su propia pieza colgando. Aquella fue la primera prueba de que el amuleto funcionaba verdaderamente. Albus estaba convencido que Scorpius había sentido su pieza de metal también calentarse, y casi podía asegurar que lo mismo había sucedido con el resto de las piezas que poseían sus amigos, a quienes no podía ver desde su posición.

—Uno, dos… ¡TRES! —exclamó repentinamente Primus. Ningún hechizo salió de sus labios, pero un brillante rayo de luz violácea brotó de todas formas de la punta de su varita, en dirección a Albus.

—¡_PROTERGO! —_reaccionó Albus, casi instantáneamente. Pero su escudo no fue suficiente.

El maleficio golpeó con brutalidad contra el escudo de Albus, generando un ruido similar al del metal cuando es comprimido, un chirrido agudo y rasposo, y Albus fue lanzando hacia atrás, como su una onda expansiva hubiera brotado del choque. Sin embargo, Albus lo sintió como algo mucho mayor que una simple onda expansiva de fuerza. Todos sus músculos parecieron debilitarse, como si repentinamente, carecieran de energía suficiente para mantenerlo en pie, o siquiera para sostener su varita. Sintió como su varita mágica se deslizaba por entre sus dedos, y cómo sus piernas flanqueaban bajo su peso, y el maleficio terminó finalmente por derribarlo, haciéndolo caer inevitablemente al suelo de rodillas.

Elektra fue la primera en reaccionar, y correr hacia Albus. No pareció importarle que el profesor Primus todavía estuviera parado frente a ellos, con la varita en alto. La rubia muchacha se deslizó hacia donde Albus permanecía de rodillas, débil, incapaz siquiera de moverse. Potter sintió las manos tibias y gentiles de su amiga aferrarlo con fuerza de uno de sus brazos, intentando levantarlo.

Scorpius y Lysander fueron los siguientes en reaccionar, al comprender lo que Elektra trataba de hacer, sin éxito. Ambos muchachos se acercaron al trote hasta Potter, y uno de cada lado, lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

Fue recién para entonces que Icarus Primus se dignó a hacer algo. Con un movimiento de varita, hizo surgir una silla a un costado del aula. Scorpius y Lysander no tardaron en arrastrar a Albus hasta la misma, donde lo sentaron.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Potter? —preguntó Icarus, con un tono que intentaba parecer preocupado.

—Sí… sólo débil —mintió Potter, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para responderle. Pero por alguna razón, Albus no quería dar el brazo a torcer frente a Primus. No quería darle la satisfacción de saber que se encontraba en pésimo estado.

—Tenga, coma esto y se sentirá mejor —le respondió Primus, casi con desgano, mientras le extendía una barra de chocolate que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

Albus la tomó a regañadientes, sólo por que su prima Rose, que se había acercado a él, lo obligó con la mirada. Sin embargo, luego de un par de bocados, Albus tenía que confesar que se sentía con más fuerzas que antes.

—Como habrán visto, la magia que han aprendido durante su primer año aquí es prácticamente… inservible. Frente a un mago adulto y competente, capaz de hacer un buen maleficio, como el que acabo de hacer yo, sus hechizos protectores no pueden hacer gran cosa —comenzó a decir Icarus, dirigiéndose a toda la clase—. La verdadera defensa es el ataque.

El resto de la clase, Icarus Primus se dedicó a enseñarles a los alumnos nuevos hechizos de ataque. Albus por su parte, quedó excusado de hacer las prácticas. Permaneció el resto de la hora tumbado en la silla, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no caerse desmayado al suelo. Sus amigos permanecían practicando cerca de él, en caso de que los necesitara.

Fue recién cuando quedaban sólo quince minutos de clase, que el profesor Primus se acercó a Scorpius y Hedda, que se encontraban practicando juntos.

—Será mejor que lleven al señor Potter a la Enfermería, para que lo revisen —les dijo Primus, con su voz ronca y desinteresada. Los dos chicos de Slytherin no se hicieron rogar. Preocupados por Albus, lo alzaron como pudieron, y lo arrastraron fuera del aula.

Albus trataba de caminar pos su cuenta, pero sus piernas todavía no estaban lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder sostener todo el peso de su cuerpo. Se aferraba al hombro de Scorpius, tratando de ganar estabilidad, y hacía lo posible por no significar un gran peso para Hedda. Sin embargo, la delgada niña tenía una fuerza superior a lo esperado. Cargaba el brazo de Albus sin dificultad, como si de un simple bolso se tratara.

Estaban casi llegando a al Enfermería cuando su camino se vio repentinamente obstruido por una gigantesca figura.

Parado delante de ellos, con su larga y enmarañada barba, y un abrigo de piel inmenso, se encontraba Hagrid. El guardabosques pareció sorprenderse levemente ante el encuentro, pero su gesto de sorpresa se convirtió rápidamente en preocupación al ver la palidez del rostro de Albus Potter, y la forma en que sus amigos lo sostenían.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Albus! ¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó Hagrid.

—Tuvimos una práctica de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y…—comenzó a explicar Scorpius, pero no supo como continuar.

—Y el profesor Primus lanzó un maleficio contra Albus —completó la frase Hedda, con su sinceridad característica, y esa forma tan típica de ella de decir las cosas de manera cruda y directa.

A pesar del estado de letargo en que se encontraba Albus, el muchacho pudo ver que el rostro de Hagrid adquiría una nueva expresión al escuchar aquello. Potter pensó que aquel inmenso hombre parecía más que preocupado… ¿era aquello temor?

—Déjenme ayudarlos —habló Hagrid finalmente, y antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiera responder, Hagrid había alzado a Albus en sus brazos y lo cargaba hacia la enfermería.

El guardabosques lo depositó gentilmente sobre una de las camas, y Albus sólo pudo pronunciar un efímero "gracias". Madame Pomfrey apareció inmediatamente, y tras hacer una revisión completa al morocho, le dio una de esas asquerosas pero increíblemente efectivas pociones. Minutos después, Albus se sentía mucho más recuperado. Al menos ahora podía sentarse en la cama y conversar.

Hagrid todavía estaba en la Enfermería con ellos. Miraba de una manera particular a Albus, todavía con semblante preocupado.

—Ese Primus es un imbécil —dijo Scorpius, una vez que comprobó que Albus se encontraba en mejor estado.

—Es increíble que alguien como él sea profesor…—murmuró Hedda, sentada junto a la cama de Albus, con su expresión pensativa característica. Hagrid lanzó una risa irónica.

—Icarus Primus es cualquier cosa, menos un profesor —escaparon las palabras de los labios del guardabosques. Albus giró inmediatamente a mirarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Hagrid? —exigió saber Potter. El gigante parecía apenado de lo que acaba de decir. Una vez más, se había ido de lengua. Soltó un leve suspiro, mientras que se sentaba en una de las sillas que rodeaban la cama de Albus, haciéndola crujir.

—Se supone que yo no debería hablar esto con estudiantes…—confesó Hagrid.

—No se lo diremos a nadie, Hagrid —le aseguró Albus, usando también un tono de voz confidente, casi un susurro. Sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente a Hagrid, quien finalmente, cedió bajo la manipulación de Potter.

—Si Icarus Primus está hoy en Hogwarts, es sólo porque lo acomodaron acá —les dijo Hagrid, con una expresión algo molesta.

—Sí, lo se. Darwin Cooper, el Jefe de la Junta del Colegio lo colocó en el puesto —se apuró a decir Albus. Hagrid pareció sorprendido de que el muchacho supiera aquello.—Neville se lo contó a mi padre durante mi cumpleaños —agregó Albus.

—La verdad es que es muy poco lo que sé de Icarus Primus... ese hombre se ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida viajando, recorriendo lugar extraños del mundo, buscando quien sabe qué cosas oscuras… Primus es lo que la gente llama un saqueador de tumbas. Eso es todo lo que conozco de Primus.— Hagrid hizo una pausa, algo dubitativo. Finalmente, volvió a hablar —Pero conozco bastante de Darwin Cooper como para saber que nadie que sea recomendado por él es buena hierba —dijo.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Hagrid?—inquirió Hedda. Como siempre, ella era la chica de las mil preguntas.

—Hace veinte años, cuando la Segunda Guerra llegó a su fin, Cooper era todavía un muchacho joven, que recién empezaba su carrera dentro del Ministerio de Magia. Nadie nunca hubiera sospechado nada de él, de no ser porque durante uno de los juicios contra los mortífagos capturados, su nombre salió a la luz —respondió Hagrid.

—Alguien lo delató —se apuró a aclarar Scorpius. Albus pudo ver cómo él rostro de su amigo adquiría una expresión mezcla de enojo y repugnancia, como si considerara desleal y rastrero, incluso entre mortífagos, la traición.

—Exacto. Fue Augustus Rookwood quien lo delató. Rookwood era también un infiltrado dentro del Ministerio para aquel entonces, y durante su juicio soltó varios otros nombres de infiltrados con el objetivo de reducir su condena. Darwin Cooper fue uno de los enumerados. Por lo visto, el muchacho que a todos parecía inocente y recién llegado, cumplió un papel fundamental en la caída del Ministerio, y algunos dicen que incluso estuvo presente cuando asesinaron al Ministro de Magia de entonces, Rufus Scrimgeour —continuó Hagrid.

—Pero… ¿cómo puede ser que sabiendo todo eso Cooper este todavía libre? —pronunció Albus, lleno de indignación. Hagrid se encogió levemente de hombros.

—No se consiguieron las pruebas necesarias para demostrar que era verdaderamente culpable de lo que se lo acusaba —respondió Hagrid simplemente, encogiéndose resignadamente de hombros.

—¡Pero si tenían la confesión de Rookwood como prueba! —exclamó Albus, elevando un poco la voz, y enderezándose en su cama. Rápidamente, Hedda colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Albus, forzándolo a recostarse nuevamente.

—Albus, debes entender que aquellos fueron tiempos difíciles y confusos. Recién terminada la guerra, los mortífagos se desperdigaron por todos lados. Algunos incluso continuaron cometiendo crímenes. Y aquellos que eran atrapados hacían todo lo posible por reducir sus condenas, muchas veces dando nombres falsos de mortífagos, mintiendo para salvarse —le explicó Hagrid, pacientemente. Albus bufó, no conforme con aquella respuesta.

—¿Y tú crees que el caso de Cooper es uno de esos? ¿Crees que él no era un mortífago? —inquirió Albus, en tono sarcástico. Todavía recordaba la expresión de su padre al hablar de Darwin Cooper. Sólo los mortífagos podían sacar a relucir esa expresión de odio y enojo en Harry Potter. Hagrid tardó en responder.

—No, no creo que ese sea el caso de Cooper. Si me preguntas a mi, yo siempre lo creí culpable de lo que se lo acusaba —tuvo que aceptar Hagrid finalmente.

—Hagrid… ¿por qué crees que Cooper eligió a Primus para el puesto de Defensas? —preguntó Hedda, con su voz musical. Albus notó cómo la chica dulcificaba intencionalmente su voz, posiblemente para aumentar las posibilidades de que Hagrid le respondiera. Potter tuvo que confesarse a sí mismo que, cuando quería, Hedda podía ser simplemente angelical.

—No lo sé… pero créeme, Hedda, que Cooper puso mucho esfuerzo en que Primus llegara a Hogwarts —le respondió el guardabosques, con completa sinceridad.

Albus se recostó sobre la cama de la Enfermería, sintiéndose aturdido y enojado. Si Darwin Cooper había hecho semejante esfuerzo para que Icarus Primus consiguiera el puesto de profesor, era por algo. Y Potter estaba dispuesto a descubrir por qué.

* * *

**Es un capítulo bastante largo! Digan que si! Jaja. Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo porque ya estaba con ganas de introducir un poco de Quidditch y diversión a la historia... que los chicos tengan un poco de vida deportiva dentro de Hogwarts jaja. **

**KobatoChan, ¿dónde estas? Jajaja, Beta, te necesito!! Me he vuelto dependiente de tus revisiones de mis capítulos, y ahora me siento insegura subiendo capitulos sin que tú los leas antes!!**

**Bueno, hay mucho que podría decir sobre éste capítulo... obviamente, es determinante la charla entre Hagrid y los Slytherin... pero bueno, los voy a dejar a ustedes que hagan sus deducciones e hipótesis, y así se diviertan un poco, ajaja. **

**Como siempre, me dispongo a responder reviews: **

**yesica7448: **gracias por el review! Me alegra mucho siempre contar con tu apoyo en esta historia. Sí, a mi también me gustó mucho escribir sobre la parte en que se reparte el amuleto. De hecho, tenía escrita esa parte desde hace mucho, esperando a poder meterla en el capitulo correspondiente. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado!

**G-Annie: **sí, me pareció correcto que James tuviera la séptima parte. Soy de las personas que creen que los hermanos son personas muy importantes en la vida de cada ser humano. Para bien o para mal, nos marcan, nos determinan como personas. Pueden convertirse en nuestros mejores amigos, o en nuestros mayores enemigos. Pero de una u otra forma, estan incluidos siempre en nuestras vidas. Más cuando se trata de los hermanos mayores. James puede tener muchos defectos, pero es un buen hermano. Quiere mucho a Albus, y sería capaz de dar su vida por él o por Lily. Creo que se merecía la 7ma parte del amuleto, jaja. En cuanto a Icarus Primus... bueno, podría decir mucho de él, pero prefiero que la historia lo vaya contando por sí misma. No quiero arruinar los capitulos a venir...

**Rose Weasley de Malfoy: **oh, que bueno que te gustó la escena del amuleto! Verás, tengo en mi mente una imagen increíble de cómo fue ese momento... y traté de escribirlo lo mejor posible... me hubiera gustado que mi beta reader le pegara una hojeada antes de publicar el capitulo, pero lamentablemente ella no pudo leerlo, y yo me arresguié a subirlo sin su revisión previa. Es que no me gusta tardar en actualizar... sino, siento que la gente se pierde en la historia. En cuanto a la charla del principio... mmm, el que más información tiene sobre Darwin Cooper es Scorpius. Hedda... ella no lo conoce en persona. Pero no te olvides de que estamos hablando de una chica que razona toda la información que recibe, y que es tanto o más obsesiva que Albus cuando de misterios se trata. Zaira y Harry... me alegra de que estén siempre presentes en tus comentarios. Porque los dos son personajes a quienes yo aprecio mucho, y que cumplen roles decisivos en esta historia, sobre todo cuando de la vida de Albus se trata. Mmm... me ha gustado tu análisis sobre las "relaciones" en la historia. En especial porque eres la primera que presta atención a relaciones no amorosas. Hedda y Albus tienen una conexión especial. Ambos compraten la obsesión por develar misterios, y Albus sabe que ella siempre lo apoyará sin importar cuán disparatado sea su plan. En cuanto a Scorpius... creo que a Albus y a Malfoy los une una conexión algo extraña. Creo que cada uno es el "salvavidas" del otro. Para Albus, Scorpius Malfoy fue la primera persona dentro de Slytherin que le tendió una mano amiga. Eso es algo que Potter nunca olvidará. Y para Scorpius, Albus es el camino de redención. Es la oportunidad de empezar de cero. De limpiarse los pecados de los Malfoy, y volverse "bueno". En cuanto a los Gryffindor... pues yo creo que ellos son más que lo que Neville, Luna y Ginny fueron para Harry. Rose es la prima favorita de Potter. Es quien mejor lo conoce. Con quien ha compartido toda su vida. Lysander y Elektra... ellos son, posiblemente, los más puros del grupo. No tienen maldad, ni malos sentimientos. Ellos son el cable a tierra de Albus. En cierta forma, es gracias a la pureza de ellos que Albus se mantiene puro también... talvez esto no es muy claro todavía. Pero en el futuro lo será. y por último, y voy terminando de responderte porque ya me ha quedado bastante largo, me gustó la comparación de James con Sirius Black, ajajja. Sí, tiene un aire. Me gusto.

**adisstbdt: **jajaja que mala influencia que soy en tu educacion! Jajaja, solo espero que leer mi fic no suponga reprobar fisica! Me alegro que te gustara el fic... y gracias por el comentario. Talvez paresca una pequeñez, pero a medida que los chicos van creciendo, se me hace más complicado mantener las personalidades a la par con la maduracion y la adolescencia... Hedda es una chica atormentada por su naturaleza. Es mitad vampiro, y eso la aterra completamente. La manera que ella tiene de "escapar" de esa realidad suya es volverse una persona completamente racional, y controlar su parte "salvaje" al máximo. El problema con ello es que cuando pierde el control... lo pierde en serio. Uhhh! Scorpius! Bien por ti por haber notado el detalle de la "admiracion" en Malfoy. Digamos que sí, lo tiene en las venas... Malfoy no puede dejar de apreciar a alguien habilidoso, incluso aunque ello se trate de Artes Oscuras. De hecho, creo que es justamente porque se trata de artes oscuras, jajaja. Y Sii!! James fue la septima parte. Creo que se lo merecía, ¿no? yo también lo amo, jaja.

**anvampi16: **jajaja veo que a todos les ha gustado bastante toda la ceremonia del Amuleto... tengo que confesar que a mi también me gustó escribirla. Fue divertido. Sí, Madame Prince estaba un poco resentida con los Merodeadores... pero es de esperarse. ¿Te imaginas a Canuto o a Cornamenta respetando las normas de la biblioteca? O mejor dicho... ¿te los puedes imaginar respetando alguna norma siquiera? Jajaja. Y sí, lo mejor será que George se preparare para escapar lo más lejos posible (La Antártida es una opción válida) si es que Ginny descubre que su hijo mayor esta trabajando para él. En cuanto a tu historia, no te preocupes por el largo de los capítulos. Yo siempre sigo que es mejor la calidad que la cantidad. He leido excelentes fics donde los capítulos eran super cortos. Escribe como te guste más. =)

**Madrileño: **Perdón, perdón, perdón! Tienes razón, me habías dejado un review el capítulo pasado, y yo me olvidé de respondértelo! Así que ahora te respondo dos en uno... con respecto al review que me olvidé de responderte, pues ¡GRACIAS! ¿En serio te parece que el Templo de Hades está quedando mejor que LGN? Porque yo estoy aterrada de que la historia no cumpla con las expectativas de todos ustedes... y en cuanto al review del capítulo anterior... ¡Oh, claro que ese Amuleto va a dar mucho que hablar! No solo en esta historia, sino también en las siguientes... ¿Así que ya has formulado tus hipótesis con respecto a Icarus Primus? Pues, este capítulo lanza un poco más de luz con respecto al misterioso profesor... talvez te sea de ayuda. Gracias por el review, y nuevamente perdón por el olvido anterior!

**Nat Potter W: **jajaja, sí, creo que fue buena idea agregar a James como dueño de una pieza del amuleto. Creo que ya varios lectores se lo veían venir, pero aún así, me pareció que era el personaje que más se lo merecía (a los ojos de Albus, claro). Las uniones entre hermanos son muy fuertes. En el caso de Albus y James, se ha convertido en una unión de amistad y confianza. De protección, de cuidado, de cariño. En cuanto al blog, puedes encontrar el link en mi Profile... y sino, te lo dejo aqui por las dudas: http: // albuspotteryguadianes . wordpress . com/ (debes borrar los espacios que hay entre las palabras). Gracias por el review!

**jjaacckkyy: **jajajaja, sí, era bastante predecible quién recibiría la septima parte del medallón, ¿no? Aún así, no muchos se arriesgaron a decirlo en voz alta, jajaja. ¿así que te gustó la historia del Medallón? sí, esas breves historias las invento yo... me parece divertido. Es cuando más puedo dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, porque es todo inventado por mí. Me pasa algo muy parecido con los personajes que yo misma creo. Con Albus, Scorpius, Rose... me tengo que atener a cannon, tengo que respetar ciertas pautas establecidas por JKR en los libros. Pero con Hedda, con Elektra, con Zaira, con Icarus Primus... pues me puedo dar toda la libertad del mundo de hacerlos a mi manera. Es muy divertido. Gracias por el review!

**Yukime Hiwatari: **uhh! Dos reviews para responderte! Jajaja. Empecemos por el primero... ¿Acaso estas descuidando tu educación para leer mi historia? Jajaja... no eres la primera que me dice algo así, y comienzo a sentirme una mala influencia en sus vidas, jajaja. Mm... JamesXHedda... tienen una relación poco convencional. No son amigos. Tampoco son enemigos. Y tienen una relación bastante masoquista, basada en herir a la otra persona, ya sea con palabras o con acciones. Pero no lo hacen de maldad. Es su manera de divertirse. James adora las contentaciones ácidas de Hedda, y a ella le divierte el desafío de palabras que supone pelearse con James. ¿Scorpius no ha salido mucho? Sí, es posible... es que los últimos capítulos han estado centrados más en Albus y en el nuevo prof de DCAO.. pero ya tendrá más protagonismo. Lo prometo. Y ahora, respondiendo al segundo review... ¡Sí, era James! Me alegro que te haya gustado toda la información y descripción sobre el Amuleto. Fue divertido también para mi escribirlo, porque fue crearlo todo desde cero. Así que te gusta Primus... pues sí, es un personae misterioso. Y sí, sabe mucho de Artes Oscuras. Ya lo irás conociendo mejor a medida que pasen los capítulos (¡o eso espero, jaja!).

**Sin más, me despido de todos,**

**gracias por leer!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Potter versus Potter

**Capítulo 8: Potter versus Potter**

Después de aquel evento durante la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y la charla posterior con Hagrid, Albus estaba completamente seguro de que Icarus Primus se traía algo entre manos.

Cuando no se encontraba desbordado por los deberes o las prácticas de Quidditch, Albus dedicaba su tiempo libra a pensar la razón por la cual Primus estaba en Hogwarts. El joven Potter estaba convencido de que no se trataba únicamente de una cuestión de poder, de control sobre el Colegio. Detrás de todo aquello había algo mucho más complicado y oscuro.

Sin embargo, a medida que Octubre transcurría, la mente de Albus comenzó a preocuparse por otro evento: el clásico partido Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

El fin de semana siguiente a la audición de Albus, tuvieron lugar las audiciones para Gryffindor, y como era de esperarse, James se lució sobre su escoba, demostrando su increíble habilidad como Cazador, sumado a su buena dosis de temeridad y una gran cantidad de jugadas peligrosas que arrancaron ovaciones y exclamaciones de terror por parte del público que observaba la práctica.

Pero si bien al principio ambos hermanos se sintieron felices por el triunfo otro, a medida que los días transcurrían y el partido se acercaba, el clima comenzó a tensarse. Fundamentalmente porque al clásico enfrentamiento de los leones contra las serpientes ahora se le sumaba una nueva atracción para el público: el enfrentamiento de los dos hermanos Potter.

—He escuchado que tu hermano es muy bueno sobre su escoba, Potter —le dijo Heros una tarde, mientras que Albus hacía sus tareas en la sala Común de Slytherin, junto con Scor y Hedda.

Heros se sentó frente a Potter, acompañado por los otros dos cazadores del equipo, Chelsea y Kayler. Faltaba sólo una semana para el partido, y los nervios se podían leer claramente en los rostros de los tres Cazadores.

—Es bastante bueno —confesó Albus, quien siempre se había sentido orgulloso (y por qué no decirlo, también un poco celoso) de las habilidades de su hermano mayor.

—Es el elemento sorpresa de equipo… Hamilton Knight, el capitán de Gryffindor, lo ha mantenido escondido, y ha practicado jugadas especiales con él —comentó Chelsea, visiblemente preocupada. Albus permaneció en silencio, sin comprender muy bien a dónde querían llegar.

—Conocemos a todo el resto del equipo de Gryffindor… sabemos cómo tienden a jugar en general… pero no sabemos nada de tu hermano, Potter —trató de ir aclarando el tema Kayler. Y Albus comprendió.

—¿Ustedes quieren que les diga cómo juega James? —inquirió Albus, para asegurarse de que sus razonamientos seguían el camino correcto. Heros sonrió ampliamente, mientras que asentía con la cabeza—. Bueno… James no tiene una manera específica de jugar… él sólo toma la quaffle y hace todo lo que se le ocurre para llegar hasta los postes. Mi hermano no tiene tácticas o planes. Su juego se basa en que no le tiene miedo a nada —tuvo que confesar Albus.

—Potter es un estúpido prepotente, con un ego tan grande que no cabe dentro de él. Se cree indestructible, y juega de la manera más arriesgada y peligrosa que he visto… lo cual lo hace completamente impredecible —intervino Hedda. La pálida chica se encontraba leyendo un libro, y había dicho todo aquello sin siquiera levantar la mirada de las hojas que leía. Heros la miró fijamente unos segundos.

—Parece que sabes de Quidditch —comentó el capitán del equipo de Slytherin. Hedda se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Sólo puedo decirte que si lo que esperas es desarrollar alguna técnica de defensa contra James Potter, no lo conseguirás. Estamos hablando de una persona impulsiva, irreflexiva y sin ninguna noción del peligro —volvió a decir Hedda, sin darle importancia a sus palabras.

—Ella tiene razón —comentó Scorpius riendo, mientras se pasaba una mano por los cabellos para peinarlos. Heros asintió, pensativo.

—Entonces, será cuestión de ver cuál de los dos Potter es mejor —finalizó Morgan, y mientras que lanzaba una última mirada al trío de amigos, se puso de pie, seguido por Chelsea Whitestone y Kayler Rasmus.

* * *

La mañana del sábado 30 de Octubre amaneció nublada y fría. Albus despertó antes que cualquiera de sus compañeros. De hecho, todavía no estaba seguro si había dormido en algún momento. Sólo podía pensar que en unas pocas horas, tendría que salir al campo de Quidditch, para enfrentarse nada menos que con su hermano James.

Scorpius fue el segundo en despertar. El rubio se encontraba sumamente emocionado por el partido, y no paró de hablar de quidditch mientras que se cambiaban y preparaban para bajar a desayunar.

Sin embargo, apenas entró en el Gran Salón, Albus quiso darse media vuelta e irse. Toda la mesa de Slytherin lo recibió entre aplausos y manos que le palmeaban la espalda, dándole aliento. Lo mismo sucedió con el resto de los jugadores. Sólo Lancelot Wence, para quien también aquel iba a ser el primer partido, se mostraba tan nervioso como Albus.

Minutos después, Hedda entró en el gran salón, con el seño levemente fruncido. Estaba de mal humor.

—¿Y a ti que te sucede? —preguntó Scorpius, cuando Hedda se deslizó en el asiento frente a ellos, todavía con expresión seria. La muchacha hizo un leve movimiento con la mano, señalando hacia la puerta de entrada del Gran Salón.

Lentamente, pero cada vez más fuerte, Albus pudo escuchar un gran griterío y alboroto acercándose hacia el Salón. Y entonces, la puertas del mismo se abrieron grandes, de par en par, y el equipo entero de Gryffindor entró como un torbellino de ruido, acompañados por otros estudiantes de su casa, todos vestidos de rojo y dorado, y lanzando chispas del mismo color de sus varitas. Albus pudo reconocer a su hermano entre la multitud. Tenía pintada la cara, con dos grandes franjas rojas que cruzaban ambas mejillas, al mejor estilo de un guerrero.

Todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor que ya estaban dentro del Salón, y gran parte de los estudiantes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, estallaron en aplausos cuando el equipo entró. Y Albus sintió una punzada en el estómago al ver aquello. En ese preciso momento, una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Albus, y al levantar la mirada, se encontró con el rostro serio de Heros Morgan. Potter se puso de pie, listo para ir hacia los vestidores.

—Más te vale ganar, Albus… porque de lo contrario el ego de tu hermano se va a inflar tanto, que su cuerpo va a terminar por explotar. Lo único que me falta es mancharme la túnica con sus tripas —le dijo Hedda, mientras que bebía un sorbo de su taza de café.

—Buena suerte. Lo harás bien —le dedicó Scorpius, mientras que Albus se alejaba.

El equipo entero de Slytherin caminó en silencio hasta la cancha de Quidditch. Un viento frío recorría los terrenos de Hogwarts, y las nubes todavía cubrían al sol completamente.

Albus se cambió en completo silencio una vez que hubieron llegado al vestidor, y tomó su _Nimbus 3001_ del ropero donde guardaban las escobas. La sostuvo en sus manos largo rato, examinándola detalladamente, tratando de calmarse. Pero podía escuchar la gente que iba llegando, llenando las tribunas lentamente. Podía escuchar los gritos, podía sentir la euforia del público. Incluso podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, acelerándole los latidos del corazón, haciéndolo sudar y temblar. Sí, estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso.

—Llegó la hora —habló finalmente la voz de Morgan, y a Potter le resultó extrañamente lejana—. Este promete ser un partido sumamente difícil… nos enfrentamos a un equipo muy ofensivo. Zurich y Adams… —giró a mirar a los dos Bateadores. — Cuento con ustedes dos para detenerlos. Derríbenlos de sus escobas si es necesario. Potter, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer, pero atrapa esa snitch —agregó luego, dirigiéndose hacia Albus. El morocho sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza—. Bueno, ahora… ¡salgamos a ganar!-exclamó Heros, a todo pulmón, mientras que se subía a su escoba. Burich y Adams se sumaron al grito, subiendo a sus escobas de un salto. Albus trepó a su _Nimbus 3001_, y apenas estuvo aferrado a ella, la sintió vibrar levemente, lista para responder a la señal de salida. Las puertas del vestidor se abrieron, y entonces, todos patearon fuertemente contra el suelo, y salieron volando hacia la cancha.

—¡Y AHÍ HACE SU SALIDA EL EQUIPO DE SLYTHERIN, CON SU CAPITÁN, HEROS MORGAN A LA CABEZA. DETRÁS DE ÉL, LOS OTROS DOS CAZADORES, CHELSEA WHITESTONE Y KAYLER RASMUS. COMO BATEADORES, SCOTT BURICH Y DEREK ADAMS, Y LAS NUEVAS ADQUISICIONES DEL EQUIPO… LANCELOT WENCE COMO GUARDIÁN, Y… ALBUS POTTER COMO BUSCADOR! —relataba una voz conocida. Albus escuchó la tribuna de Slytherin estallar en aplausos y gritos en cuanto salieron al campo. Todas las tribunas se encontraban repletas de gente, vestidas de rojo y dorado o de verde y plateado. Albus apenas pudo distinguir entre la multitud a Hedda y a Scorpius, que tenían un cartel que decía "¡VAMOS, ALBUS! EL MEJOR DE LOS POTTER ESTA EN SLYTHERIN".

Todos los jugadores de Slytherin se detuvieron en la mitad de la cancha, y esperaron. Segundos más tarde, las puertas del vestidor donde se encontraba el equipo de Gryffindor se abrieron, y siete personas vestidas con uniformes rojos y dorados salieron al campo, volando sobre sus escobas.

—HACE SU ENTRADA EL EQUIPO CAMPEÓN DEL AÑO PASADO DE LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH, GRYFFINDOR! —decía una voz amplificada mágicamente. Albus pudo reconocerla esta vez: Lorcan Scamander relataba el partido. —MANTENIÉNDOSE EL EQUIPO COMO EL AÑO PASADO, HAMILTON KNIGHT SIGUE COMO CAPITÁN, DREE MCCLANE COMO CAZADORA, FRED WEASLEY Y BRUTUS TOWERS COMO BATEADORES, PRESTON CLOWER ES EL GUARDIÁN Y LESLIE HONEY LA BUSCADORA… Y SU NUEVA ADQUISICIÓN, COMO CAZADOR DEL EQUIPO… ¡JAMES POTTER! —ante aquellas palabras, toda la hinchada de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos y en cánticos. —EL PROFESOR WOOD SE ACERCA AL CENTRO DE LA CANCHA… LOS CAPITANES ESTRECHAN LAS MANOS… ¡Y EL REFERI LANZA LA QUAFFLE!

Albus vio como la quaffle era lanzada por el profesor de vuelo, y referi del partido, Oliver Wood, al mismo tiempo que se liberaban las buldgers y la pequeña snitch. Y sin perder tiempo, se sumergió en su casería. Podía notar a Leslie Honey, buscadora de Gryffindor, sobrevolando el campo muy cerca de él, pero trató de no prestarle atención. Su único objetivo debía de ser una pequeña pelota dorada.

—QUAFFLE EN POSESIÓN DE GRYFFINDOR, MCCLANE SE LA PASA A POTTER, Y POTTER SE LANZA HACIA LOS POSTES. ESQUIVA HÁBILMENTE A RASMUS, PERO SU CAMINO SE VE BLOQUEADO POR EL CAPITÁN DE SLYTHERIN, MORGAN, Y POTTER HACE UN RÁPIDO PASE A KNIGHT… KNIGHT ESQUIVA LA BLUDGER, LLEGA A LOS POSTES, LANZA Y… ¡WENCE ATAJA EL TIRO CON GRAN DESTREZA! —relataba mientras tanto Lorcan. —Ahora la quaffle en posesión de Slytherin… Morgan se la pasa a Whitestone, Whitestone se la devuelve al capitán, Morgan hace un pase a Ramsus, Rasmus se la da a Whitstone, la cazadora esquiva la bludger que le ha lanzado Weasley, lanza y… ¡ANOTACIÓN PARA SLYTHERIN! EL PUNTERO SE PONE 10 A 0 PARA LAS SERPIENTES —Albus apenas escuchaba el relato del partido. Sobrevolaba a una velocidad considerable el campo de Quidditch, pasando entre las gradas, y a veces cerca del césped, buscando la snitch por todos lados.

Sin embargo, pocos minutos después, Gryffindor logró anotar gracias a James Potter, dejando el puntero igual en 10-10.

Albus prácticamente perdió noción del tiempo, sumergido completamente en su búsqueda. Cada tanto, escuchaba la voz de Lorcan, anunciando alguna que otra anotación. Pero el partido venía reñido, ya que ambos equipos eran buenos, y ninguno lograba sacar gran diferencia.

—Ahora Potter tiene la quaffle… esquiva a Morgan, esquiva a Rasmus… ¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLIN, POTTER, HERMANO, ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO! —gritaba en ese momento la voz de Lorcan entre risas. Albus apenas llegó a ver lo que su hermano había hecho, pero bastó para cortarle la respiración por unos momentos.

James se dirigía hacia los postes de Slytherin, cuando ambos bateadores, Burich y Adams, a falta de tener bludgers a mano, se habían lanzado ellos mismos contra Potter. Pero James había hecho entonces una de sus piruetas más arriesgadas: soltándose completamente de la escoba, había saltado por encima de ambos jugadores, y caído nuevamente sobre su escoba, evitando así la barrera que habían formado delante de él. Con el camino ahora libre, James lanzó la quaffle hacia los aros….

—PUNTUACIÓN PARA GRYFFINDOR GRACIAS A UNA EXCELENTE Y PELIGROSÍSIMA JUGADA DEL CAZADOR POTTER… ¡ESE ES MI AMIGO, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ¡NOS CONOCEMOS DESDE QUE USABAMOS PAÑALES! —gritaba Lorcan, completamente emocionado. Toda la tribuna de Gryffindor ovacionaba en ese momento a James, mientras que reía por los comentarios de Lorcan. La directora McGonagall meneó la cabeza de manera desaprobatoria, pero completamente resignada a esta altura de su vida. Definitivamente era imposible encontrar comentaristas neutros.

Pero en ese preciso momento, mientras que Albus observaba la jugada magistral de su hermano, notó un destello dorado sobrevolando los postes de Slytherin. Con una descarga de adrenalina, Potter se inclinó sobre su escoba, y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia los postes. Leslie Honey no tardó en notar su reacción, y se dispuso a seguirlo. Sintió que más personas se lanzaban a su cacería, y por el rabillo del ojo, vio a su primo Fred, desviando una bludger en su dirección. Albus tuvo que hacer un brusco movimiento para evitar ser golpeado por la misma, pero sin desviarse de su destino.

La snitch comenzó entonces a aletear con más intensidad, volando en círculos alrededor del poste izquierdo, en dirección al suelo. Albus giró rápidamente su escoba, siguiendo la dirección de la pelota dorada, tratando de no perderla de vista. Todo el estadio ahogó un grito cuando el joven Potter enderezó su escoba justo a tiempo para evitar la colisión con el suelo. Fue entonces que Albus notó que Honey, montada en una _Cometa_ _500_, un muy buen modelo, había logrado reducir bastante la distancia que la separaba de él.

Albus podía ver la snitch, que ahora se elevaba, hacia el cielo, alejándose del campo. Y entonces, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, elevó el palo de la escoba, casi en un ángulo recto al suelo, y se inclinó todo lo que pudo, y forzando a su Nimbus 3001 a aumentar de velocidad. La escoba no se hizo esperar, y aceleró apenas recibió la señal. Potter no recordaba haber volado tan rápido en toda su vida. Todo el estadio contenía la respiración, y Albus podía escuchar la voz de Lorcan que decía algo, pero él no llegaba a entender las palabras.

Estiró la mano derecha, soltándola del palo de la escoba, y sintió que su cuerpo se deslizaba hacia abajo sobre la escoba, por efecto de la gravedad. Albus se estiró un poco más…

—POTTER ATRAPA LA SNITCH! EL PARTIDO TERMINA, Y SLYTHERIN GANA 190 A 60 CONTRA GRYFFINDOR —exclamó Lorcan casi en un gruñido, al ver que, efectivamente, Albus sostenía la snitch en su mano derecha. Todos los estudiantes de Slytherin estallaron en aplausos y gritos de euforia.

* * *

Albus no recordaba haber visto en todo su año anterior una Sala Común de Slytherin tan alegre. Grandes banderas y carteles colgaban de todas partes, con los colores de las serpientes, y frases como "_VIVA SLYTHERIN", "EL DIA QUE LA SERPIENTE SE COMIÓ AL LEÓN", "NUESTRO POTTER ES EL QUE MANDA"_.

Y Albus tampoco recordaba haberse sentido tan aceptado en su Casa hasta ese momento. Todos los de Slytherin, incluso los más renuentes, lo habían felicitado por su excelente actuación durante el partido, y ahora se alegraban de que un año atrás el Sombrero hubiera hecho algo tan inesperado como mandar a un hijo de Harry Potter a la casa de las serpientes.

En ese momento, mientras que la música retumbaba entre las paredes subterráneas, Albus se encontraba sentado en un grupo de sillones con sus amigos, Scorpius y Hedda. La muchacha, a pesar de su habitual expresión taciturna, lucía para esta oportunidad una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Por qué tanta alegría? Si se puede saber, claro —preguntó Scorpius a su amiga burlonamente, mientras que daba un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

—Porque ganamos, obviamente —respondió Hedda, pero Albus notó un tono casi sarcástico en aquellas palabras.

—¿No será, más bien, porque Gryffindor perdió? —preguntó Albus, alzando una ceja de manera inquisitiva. Hedda se sonrojó levemente.

—¡Bien! —exclamó ella, riendo levemente, con su voz musical—. Estoy feliz porque nuestra victoria es como un puñetazo en el autoestima de tu hermano —confesó ella. Albus no pudo evitar reír. Desde el primer día que se habían conocido, Hedda y James siempre habían tenido esa relación entre competitiva e irónica. Sin embargo, a pesar de las duras palabras con las que Hedda siempre se refería a su hermano mayor, Albus estaba convencido de que no lo detestaba tanto como decía.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso, Hedda… James tuvo un partido increíble. Dudo que le importe haber perdido, ya que en este momento todos los de Gryffindor deben de estar felicitándolo por su juego —le dijo Scorpius, mientras que torcía una sonrisa de lado. Hedda simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano como si no lo escuchara. Nada podía alterarle el buen humor ese día. Nada, a excepción de una persona….

—Hola, Hedda —la saludó una voz grave y fuerte, que denotaba suficiencia y soberbia, pero que intentaba sonar amable. La sonrisa pareció borrarse instantáneamente de los labios de Hedda ante esas palabras de Lancelot Wence, su antiguo amigo.

Hedda y Lancelot habían crecido en el mismo pueblo, sus casas una al lado de la otra, y habían llegado a Hogwarts como grandes amigos, casi hermanos. Pero el año anterior, tras un pequeño percance entre Lancelot y Albus, Hedda se vio forzada a ver lo que tanto se negaba a reconocer: que su amigo de la infancia había crecido durante sus años en Hogwarts, y que había cambiado. Hacia finales del año anterior, Hedda había terminado por decirle que ella no podía seguir siendo su amiga si él elegía seguir un camino tan diferente al de ella.

Y ahora, después de varios meses sin verse, pues tanto Hedda como Lancelot habían pasado muy poco tiempo en el pueblito St. Jean Bauptiste sin coincidir, se volvían a encontrar.

—Hola Lance —le devolvió el saludo Hedda, con la sorpresa en la voz.

—Potter. Malfoy—agregó luego Lancelot, saludando con una inclinación de cabeza a ambos. Scorpius levantó su botella en dirección a Wence como saludo. Albus ni siquiera se molesto en hacer un gesto. —¿Podemos hablar? —pidió Lancelot, dirigiéndose una vez más a Hedda, y tratando de sonar gentil. Pero su expresión era seria, y parecía tenso.

Albus tenía su mirada fija en él. No le gustaba. Definitivamente, Lancelot Wence no le parecía una buena persona. Talvez aquello fuera puro prejuicio, pero Albus no podía cambiar esa opinión que se había generado de Wence: que era un completo imbécil.

Hedda apenas asintió con la cabeza, mientras que dejaba su cerveza de mantequilla en la mesa, y se ponía de pie. Con una última mirada hacia sus amigos, Hedda siguió a Lancelot hacia el exterior de la Sala Común.

—¿Qué crees que quiera hablar? —interrumpió el silencio Scorpius. Albus desvió la mirada desde la puerta para volverla hacia su amigo.

—Seguramente vuelve arrepentido a rogar perdón —ironizó Potter, y bebió otro sorbo de su cerveza. Scorpius rió.

—Y yo que pensé que tú eras de los que sabe perdonar y dar segundas oportunidades —se burló el rubio. Albus negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—La gente tiene que ganarse el perdón, Scor. Tiene que merecer una segunda oportunidad —lo contradijo Potter. Scorpius torció su cabeza, en un gesto pensativo.

—El año pasado perdonaste a Dimitri… ¿por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo con Wence? —inquirió Malfoy.

—Es diferente —se apresuró a responder Albus.

—¿En qué sentido? —siguió presionando Malfoy.

—Porque fue Dimitri quien vino a pedir mi perdón. Él fue el arrepentido. El que se equivocó. Y yo fui quien lo perdonó—señaló Potter, como si la diferencia fuera obvia.

—¿Y tú crees en su arrepentimiento? —preguntó sarcásticamente Scorpius. Albus se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy seguro —confesó Potter. Scorpius chasqueó la lengua.

—No entiendo como puedes perdonar a alguien y olvidarlo todo si no puedes confiar en él —le criticó el rubio. Albus rió entre dientes.

—Yo no lo he olvidado, Scor —le corrigió Potter, y bebió otro sorbo de la cerveza. Scorpius lo miró fijamente unos segundos, y luego sonrió.

—Hablando de Roma… mira quienes se acercan —comentó Malfoy, señalando con un gesto de cabeza hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios.

Albus desvió la mirada en dirección a donde su amigo le señalaba justo a tiempo para ver aparecer en la Sala Común a Portus Cardigan y a Taurus Zabini. Caminando unos pocos pasos por detrás de ellos iba Dimitri Kurdan. Portus recorrió la sala con la mirada, posiblemente buscando algún lugar donde sentarse, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Albus, que lo miraban socarronamente. Incluso a la distancia, Potter pudo ver a Cardigan tensándose a causa de la bronca contenida.

Portus dijo entonces unas palabras a Taurus, y éste también dirigió su mirada hacia Albus y Scorpius. Luego, con un asentimiento de cabeza, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaban ellos. Dimitri los seguía a una distancia prudencial.

—Buenas noches… ¿los podemos ayudar en algo? —se burló Malfoy cuando hubieron llegado junto a ellos. Taurus le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

—¿En qué podrías ayudarme tú? —escupió las palabras Zabini. Malfoy torció un gesto pensativo, mientras que se llevaba una mano al mentón.

—Oh, no sé… talvez necesitas ayuda para encontrar tu dignidad perdida —retrucó el rubio. Zabini apretó fuertes los labios, y Albus pudo ver sus dedos amenazando con sacar la varita en cualquier momento.

—Mira quién viene a hablar de dignidad perdida… como si en tu familia quedara algo de ella —intervino Cardigan, con malicia. El rostro de Scorpius se encrespó inmediatamente, y antes de que Albus pudiera intervenir, el rubio se había puesto de pie encolerizado.

—No te atrevas a hablar de mi familia —lo amenazó Malfoy, las palabras pronunciadas en un tono tan bajo que era casi inaudible. Tenía los puños cerrados y los dientes apretados. Albus se puso de pie junto a Scorpius, listo para intervenir si era necesario. Cardigan rió entre dientes.

—¿No me digas que he tocado un tema sensible? —dijo en tono sarcástico—. ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿No te gusta que te recuerden la basura de la que provienes? —siguió provocándolo. Fue demasiado para Scorpius, quien en ese momento sacó la varita y la presionó contra el pecho de Cardigan.

—Atrévete a repetirlo otra vez —lo retó Malfoy, con un brillo amenazante en los ojos. Cardigan permanecía serio, la mirada fija en la punta de la varita de Scorpius, presionada contra su pecho. Incapaz de responder a aquello. Albus y Taurus permanecían ahora como espectadores externos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a intervenir todavía. Tras varios segundos, Scorpius bajó finalmente su varita—. Eso pensé… no tienes el coraje necesario para defender lo que dice tu sucia lengua —le espetó Malfoy.

Portus abrió la boca para responderle, pero en ese instante Scott Burich, bateador del equipo, se acercó a ellos. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Todo bien por acá? —preguntó, mientras que lanzaba una mirada primero a Cardigan y Scorpius, y luego a Albus.

—Sí, todo en orden… ellos ya se iban —respondió Potter, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a Portus. Éste soltó un bufido, y con una última mirada de odio hacia ellos, dio media vuelta, y se alejó, seguido de Taurus.

—Debes de tener cuidado, Albus… puede que hoy hayas ganado el partido para Slytherin, pero las serpientes son siempre serpientes. Son desconfiadas y venenosas. Y por más que a veces parezcan tranquilas y mansas, en cualquier momento pueden saltarte al cuello y morderte —le advirtió Scott, con la mirada todavía fija en Cardigan y Taurus.

—Lo sé —le respondió Potter, serio.

—Bien… sigue disfrutando, Potter —le aconsejó Scott, y palmeándole el hombro, se alejó hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

—¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó Albus, mientras que empujaba de un codazo a Malfoy, haciéndolo volver en sí. El rubio asintió toscamente con la cabeza, mientras que se volvía sentar. —No les hagas caso, Scor —agregó Potter, sentándose también.

—Están celosos —dijo una tercera voz. Recién entonces Albus se percató de que Dimitri Kurdan todavía estaba allí. —Buscan cualquier excusa para descargarse —agregó luego.

—Como que sigan buscando excusas yo voy a empezar a darles razones —gruñó Malfoy, mientras que tomaba nuevamente su botella de la mesa, con cierta violencia. Potter rió ante el comentario.

—¿Tú estás bien, Dimitri? —le preguntó Potter al muchacho que todavía permanecía de pie junto a sus sillones. Kurdan respondió con un extraño gesto que Albus no supo descifrar. —Bueno, si necesitas algo… aquí estamos, ¿si? —agregó Albus, sonriéndole. Dimitri le devolvió al sonrisa.

—Gracias…—dijo, mientras que se disponía a irse. Se detuvo después de dar un par de pasos, y girando, agregó —Bien jugado, Potter —y luego se fue hacia los dormitorios.

—Ten cuidado con Kurdan, Albus… no sabes hasta qué punto está contigo y hasta qué punto está con ellos —le advirtió Malfoy, quien todavía parecía molesto.

—Ya veremos… —murmuró Potter, mientras se recostaba cómodamente en el asiento.

Minutos más tarde, la puerta de la Sala Común volvió a abrirse, y Albus pudo ver a Hedda y a Lancelot Wence reingresando en la sala. Él lucía más relajado y feliz. Y Hedda sonreía. Los vio despedirse con un beso y la mejilla, y luego ella se encaminó de regreso hacia los sillones donde había estado sentada antes de irse.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó apenas se sentó junto a Albus, con la mirada penetrante en Scorpius.

—Tuvo una discusión con Cardigan y Zabini —la actualizó Potter, restándole importancia al tema. Ante el comentario, Malfoy soltó un resoplido molesto.

—Oh… —comentó Hedda.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Albus, interesado. Ella se recostó sobre el sillón, y tardó un tiempo en responder, como si estuviera meditando qué decir.

—Estuve hablando con Lancelot —respondió finalmente.

—Menos mal que nos aclaras ese punto. ¡Y nosotros que pensábamos que te había secuestrado para hacer un sacrificio! —se burló Scorpius de manera mordaz. Todavía estaba algo irritado. Ella le clavó una mirada furibunda.

—¿Lo perdonaste? —insistió Potter. Trataba de mantener su voz lo más impersonal posible, pero le era imposible.

—Sí, lo perdoné —respondió ella, algo cortante.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Albus, sin poder creer la respuesta de ella.

—Porque es mi amigo, Albus —le respondió ella, como si fuera obvio. Esta vez fue el turno de Potter de soltar un resoplido fastidiado. —No hagas eso —le criticó Hedda.

—¿Qué cosa? —se defendió Potter.

—Bufar y resoplar como si yo fuera una estúpida que ha tomado una mala decisión —le espetó Hedda, molesta.

—No eres una estúpida, pero definitivamente, has tomado una mala decisión —intervino Malfoy.

—Pues en última instancia, eso no les incumbe a ustedes dos —zanjó el tema la pálida chica.

Albus meneó la cabeza. Tenía un mal presentimiento de aquello. Por alguna razón, la amistad entre Hedda y Lancelot lo turbaba, y mucho.

De haber sabido aquel día lo que aquella amistad acarrearía con los años, Albus hubiera insistido más con el tema. Pero no había forma de saberlo, así que aquella noche, ni él ni Scorpius insistieron al respecto. Y durante el resto de la noche, se dedicaron a hablar de temas triviales y disfrutar de la victoria de su casa.

* * *

**¡Cápítulo 8 arriba! Nuevamente, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía sobre Quidditch... de hecho, en Albus Potter y LGN no hubo nada de quidditch... y ya estaba con ganas de éste deporte! Solo espero que ustedes también lo disfruten.**

**Con respecto a la parte final del capítulo... me pareció interesante comenzar a reflejar un poco algunos aspectos sobre las relaciones dentro de la casa de Slytherin, y sobre el pensamiento de Albus y Scorpius. Estoy segura de que podrán encontrar muchos datos interesantes al respecto en la última charla. Y no es de menos importancia que Hedda haya perdonado finalmente a Lancelot Wence. El tiempo explicará mejor este aspecto.**

**KobatoChan... le hice un cambio radical al capítulo, como podrás ver... sólo espero que te guste. Cuando tengas tiempo, te explico la razón de éste cambio.**

**Bueno, sin mucho más que comentar al respecto, respondo reviews:**

**Yukime Hiwatari: **veo que estuviste de suerte con las actualizaciones! Jajaja, bueno, si vos me decís que no tengo que sentirme culpable entonces te creo. Al menos espero ser un buen entretenimiento jaja. ¿Te pareció un capítulo corto? Y eso que fue uno de los más largos que escribí últimamente... Pero bueno, ¡me pedis un partido de verdad, yo te traigo un partido de verdad! Jajaja. Dime después que te pareció el clásico Slytherin vs Gryffindor. ¡Oh, no eres la primera que me pide que Scorpius este en el equipo! Pero vamos, seamos sinceras... ¡tienen 12 años! Albus tuvo suerte que justo su puesto estaba libre... pero a Scorpius le gusta jugar de Cazador (oh,te he tirado un dato nuevo!) así que él tendrá que esperar hasta que quede libre un puesto en el equipo para postularse... además, no hubiera quedado muy bien si todos entraban al equipo. ¿Hedda también para el equipo? Mmm.... sería divertido un Hedda vs James, ¿no? bueno, veremos que es lo que sucede con el tiempo. Cambiando de tema... Icarus Primus. si, sabe mucho de artes oscuras. Como Hagrid dijo, Icarus es un hombre que ha dedicado toda su vida a viajar e investigar. Es un saqueador de tumbas, lo cual supone conocer mucho de magia para poder romper las maldiciones que protegen dichos lugares. Bueno... no digo más porque sino voy a meter la pata! Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**G-Annie: **oh! Gracias por el review. Creo que lo mejor que se le puede decir a un escritor es que a partir de lo que uno escribe la otra persona puede imaginarse claramente una situación. Es muy halagador, jaja. Mmm... sí, a mi también se me hace raro pensar que pasó tanto tiempo desde la Segunda Guerra en esta historia. Todavía lo siento muy fresco. Por eso me cuesta bastante escribir sobre personajes como Harry, Ron, Hermione en su versión adulta. Pero bueno, espero ir acostumbrandome con el tiempo! Jaja.

**Rose Weasley de Malfoy: **¡Por donde empiezo a responderte! Jajaja. Empecemos por Cardigan... en éste capítulo te traje un poquito más de él. De a poco me gustaría ir desarrollando otros personajes además de los principales. Con Cardigan no te has equivocado. Es un chico orgulloso y rencoroso, que tiene su orgullo herido por la humillante derrota que sufrió el año pasado en manos de Albus, Scorpius y Hedda. Y no puede olvidarlo. Ahora quiere que sea Potter el que sufra la humillación. Y cada victoria de Albus él la siente como una burla. Creo que el comentario final del bateador del equipo, Scott Burich, nos da una idea bastante acertada sobre los integrantes de la casa de Slytherin. Para bien o para mal, todos son serpientes. Incluyendo a Albus. Tú lo señalaste a la perfección: su arrogancia y su cierta maldad a la hora de enfrentarse a Portus en el capítulo pasado son un claro ejemplo. Es importante entender que Albus es un buen chico, pero no es su padre. Es más arrogante, más manipulador, y mucho más rencoroso. Su perdón no es como el de su padre. Para él, el perdón no significa olvido. Sino que significa deuda. Para Albus, aquel a quien perdona, está en deuda con él. Y no olvida. Algo que se va a ir viendo con el tiempo es que Albus es desconfiado. Son pocas las personas por quienes pone las manos en el fuego. Y básicamente, esas personas se pueden resumir a los dueños del amuleto. El resto, no importa que tan bien se lleven con él, nunca van a tener su plena confianza. Dimitri Kurdan es un ejemplo de ello. Cambiando ahora a Primus... pues, yo creo que el adjetivo "loco" se aplica bastante bien. Jajaja, si, hizo un hechizo no verbal. Pero bueno, hay que tener en cuenta que en "la vida real", si se enfretan a alguien, no pueden esperar que esa persona juegue honestamente. ¡Oh, los benditos hechizos! Soy un desastre al respecto, jajaja. Tienes razón sobre la escritura de "Protego". Es que en general, mi beta reader me corrige esos errores, pero últimamente ella ha estado muy ocupada. Y yo siempre me equivoco al escribir los hechizos jaja. Sí... creo que con el paso del tiempo, la amistad entre los chicos se intensifica cada vez más. El hecho de que Albus los haya elegido para compartir el Amuleto ha provocado en ellos una unión aún más fuerte. Me gustó la descripción que hiciste de Elektra, Lysan y Scor. Creo que fue muy correcta y acertada. ;) ¡Y te doy un punto a favor por haber notado el detalle de la fuerza de Hedda! Sí, correcto, viene de su lado vampiro. Al igual que aquel "ataque violento" que tuvo en casa de Albus, después de escuchar la charla entre Jaques y Harry. Recuerdo también la respuesta que di en el blog al respecto. Más que cuando está enojada, ese tipo de reacciones se da cuando Hedda se ve invadida por sentimientos o pasiones demasiado fuertes que no llega a controlar. Es decir... pierde el control de sí misma, y "libera", por decirlo de alguna forma, su lado salvaje. Jajaja, bueno, creo que he respondido a casi todo tu review, ¿no? Y no te preocupes si son largos, ¡a mi me encantan igual! Jaja.

**jjaacckkyy:** jaja, ya iré respondiendo varias incógnitas sobre Primus y Cooper, ¡lo prometo! Por el momento, el capítulo pasado revelé bastante información sobre el nuevo profesor, ¿no? Me alegra que te haya gustado la escena del quidditch del capítulo anterior. Cuando puedas dime qué te pareció el partido de Quidditch de éste capitulo. Jajaja, los dos Potter se han enfrentado, por fin! Me resultó muy divertido escribir al respecto. Creo que cada uno, a su manera, es un excelente jugador. Espero que te guste.

**Alfredoi:** bueno, ya sé que gran parte del review te lo respondí en el mail que te envié el otro día, pero de todas formas quería responderte un par de cosas por acá. No te preocupes si no podes dejarme reviews en todos los capítulos. Con que leas la historia y me comentes qué es lo que te parece cada tanto me alcanza. Me alegro que te haya gustado el viaje en tren. Creo que además quedó bastante bien la unión entre el viaje y la llegada a Hogwarts. ¡Gracias a vos por el consejo! Nuevamente, gracias por ofrecerte a diseñar las tapas de los libros... cualquier duda que tengas, o si quieres pedirme ayuda en lo que sea, no dudes en mandarme un mail. Yo te mandé uno hace poco con un par de ideas para las tapas de LGN. Pero nuevamente, lo dejo a tu criterio. No soy muy buena con lo que es dibujo y diseño, jaja. Con respecto al tema de la revisión... yo no tengo problema en que le hagas una revisión a LGN. Si tienes el tiempo necesario y las ganas, tienes mi permiso para hacerlo. Lo único que te pido es que después me lo mandes a mi para ver el resultado final. No eres el primero que sugiere a Zaira como una especie de Dumbledore para Albus. Salvando algunas diferencias abismales, la verdad es que sí, que existe una cierta similitud. Aunque al mismo tiempo son muy diferentes. Yo creo que Dumbledore fue para Harry como un guía. Quien le marcó el camino. Si Dumbledore le hubiera dicho que saltara de la torre de astronomía Harry lo hubiera hecho. Zaira, en cambio, es más bien una compañera, una amiga, alguien en quien Albus puede confiar (ciegamente), y a quien acude para pedir ayuda o consejo. Pero no es su guía. Sin embargo, es un personaje muy importante en la vida de Albus, y a quien él admira y quiere muchísimo. Pero sí, fue intencional. Quería que Albus tuviera una persona en quien confiar, como Harry tuvo en su momento. Para que cuando lleguen las épocas difíciles, no esté solo. Mmm... con respecto a lo que dijiste sobre centrarme en Albus... pues, hago todo lo posible. Pero hay ciertos personajes que son fundamentales para algunas partes de la trama. Hedda fue muy importante en el libro pasado, como se descubre al final... y necesitaba darle un poco más de protagonismo. En esta historia es posible que James esté teniendo más protagonismo... pero nuevamente, tiene una explicación. De todas maneras, gracias por el consejo. Prometo hacer todo lo posible por enfocar la historia desde la mirada de Albus, y que de esa manera, el lector se sienta más involucrado con él. ¡Gracias!

**Nat Potter W:** jajajaj hubiera sido divertido que Albus se quedara fuera del equipo, no? Aunque también un poco cruel. En cuanto a James... él no esperó hasta tercero. Recién a partir de segundo año pueden entrar en el equipo, y cuando James estaba en segundo, no había ningún puesto libro de Cazador. Recién éste año había una vacante. Y ¡Si! El también entró al equipo. ¿Icarus Primus dando puntos a Albus? ¿Por qué habría de premiarlo? jajaja. ¿así que has estado votando por que haga siete libros? ¡Ya me están poniendo tanta presión! Jajajja. Bueno, prometo hacer todo lo posible. Tengo muchas ideas dando vuelta por mi cabeza, y me encantaría poder plasmarlas algún día en siete historias... pero bueno, veremos cómo va evolucionando la cosa con el tiempo. Por el momento, tengo que terminar la segunda parte! Jajaja. ¡Gracias por visitar el blog!

**valensans: **me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Sí, creo que una buena palabra para describir a Icarus Primus es intrigante. Es poco lo que sabemos de él hasta ahora. Pero prometo más información en el futuro. ¡Al menos comprobamos que el amuleto sí funciona! Jajaja. ¿Más probabilidades de parejas? mmm... ¿en quiénes estás pensando?

**Madrileño: **oh, que review más halagador. Me alegra que te guste cómo va quedando la historia. La verdad es que cuando empecé LGN no le tenía mucha fe a la historia. Pensé que nadie la iba a leer, y que todo iba a terminar ahí. Pero cuando empecé a publicarla y la gente empezó a leerla, comencé a ilusionarme, y empezaron a ocurrirseme cientos de ideas para continuarla. Todavía no había terminado LGN cuando se me ocurrió sobre qué trataría la segunda parte. ¡Y pensar que ahora a veces me planteo la probabilidad de escribir siete partes! Creo que el tener tanto apoyo por parte de los lectores y tantos consejos y críticas me ha ayudado mucho a mejorar la momento de escribir. Ahora me tomo más tiempo, planeo todo con más cuidado. Me gusta que mis historias tengan misterio y suspenso, y para ello, es necesario una buena planificación de los hecho. Hay que ir dejando pistas de a poco, de manera casi casual... y no es fácil. En fin, gracias por los consejos y por acompañarme desde le principio. En cuanto a tu comentario sobre Zaira... no te equivocas al pensar que dará mucho de que hablar en esta historia... pero no puedo decir nada al respecto. Sería un gigantesco Spoiler si lo hiciera jajaja. Saludos!

**adrisstbdt: **jajaja, no importa si lo dices en todos los capítulos! A mi me encanta escucharlo una y otra vez! Pues si te gustó el quidditch del capítulo anterior, aquí tienes un poco más. Yo también guardo la esperanza de que mi lechuza se haya perdido camino a casa con mi carta de Hogwarts y que algún día alguien tocará a la puerta para decirme que puedo volar en una escoba! Cambiando de tema... no eres la primera que me pregunta por Scorpius y el Equipo de Slytherin. Bueno, respondiendo a la pregunta, a Scor le gusta el puesto de Cazador, y no había puestos libres en el equipo de Slytherin para Cazador. Talvez el próximo año... o el otro tenga más suerte. ¿Hedda también? Bueno... eso está por verse. Jajaja. Lo que puedo responderte sin problemas es quien NO va a estar en ningún equipo: esa es Rose. Jajaja. Un calco de Hermione cuando de Quidditch se trata. Por el momento Rose y Scorpius están manteniendo una relación más civilizada. Veremos qué es lo que sucede más adelante, jajaja.

**Saludos a todos,**

**G.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Noche de Brujos

**Capítulo 9: Noche de Brujos**

La noche de Halloween, como se acostumbraba en Hogwarts, fue recibida con una gran cena. Pero la verdadera sorpresa, no fueron los alimentos que se sirvieron, ni la decoración que el Gran Salón lucía para aquella ocasión. La sorpresa llegó de la mano de unos invitados inesperados, aquella misma tarde.

Se trataba de una tarde todavía cálida, a pesar de que el verano había llegado a su fin, y el otoño se abría camino, creando un colchón de hojas que cubría el Bosque Prohibido. Albus y sus amigos se encontraban recostados en la orilla del lago, comentado todavía el partido que había tenido lugar el día anterior.

Fue entonces cuando Albus lo vio llegar. Se trataba de un carruaje lujoso y grande, tirado por caballos negros, de brillante pelaje, y aspecto arisco. El carruaje se detuvo delante de la entrada al colegio, y la puerta del mismo se abrió, revelando a los recién llegados.

Albus no conocía a Darwin Cooper en persona, pero apenas lo vio bajar del carruaje, supo que era él. Se trataba de un hombre que debía tener poco más que su padre de edad. Tenía un aspecto elegante y refinado, como el que se espera encontrar en la gente perteneciente a la realeza. Vestía una túnica de un color gris plata, y aún a la distancia, Potter supo que se trataba de una prenda verdaderamente costosa. Llevaba el pelo castaño rizado, cortado muy prolijamente, sobre el cual yacía un sombrero a juego con la túnica gris. Todo el conjunto parecía combinar a su vez con sus ojos, de un color gris oscuro, rayando lo negro. Apenas bajó del carruaje, su mirada se posó ávida sobre el castillo, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, como si se tratara de un coleccionista que acaba de encontrar la pieza que le faltaba para completar la colección.

—Ese es el Sr. Cooper —confirmó Scorpius, sentado junto a Albus. El rubio tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, visiblemente disgustado por la reciente e improvista visita.

—¿Pero qué hace acá? —inquirió Elektra, mientras aguzaba la mirada, en un intento de tener una mejor visión del hombre.

—No sé… pero esto huele mal, ¿no les parece? —aseguró Lysander, mientras también se incorporaba en su lugar.

—De todas maneras, _esto_ no nos incumbe —los volvió a la realidad la voz de Rose Weasley. Albus no pudo evitar girar a mirar a su prima con cierto disgusto, pero la expresión seria de ella lo amedrentó. Tenía razón.

Minerva McGonagall salía en ese momento a los jardines de Hogwarts, para dar la bienvenida al Sr. Cooper, quien se encontraba acompañado a su vez de otras dos personas, una mujer de aspecto indiferente, y un hombre entrado en edad, que en ese momento buscaba en uno de sus bolsillos el monocular que utilizaba para poder ver mejor del ojo derecho. A la distancia, Albus no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero luego de unas pocas frases, Minerva les hizo una seña, invitándolos a entrar en el colegio. Y Potter supo que se quedarían a comer.

* * *

Como Albus había previsto, los invitados se quedaron a la fabulosa cena que se servía para Halloween, agregándose sillas a la mesa de los profesores. El hombre mayor del monocular ocupó un lugar junto a Minerva, y sentado a su lado se encontraba la mujer de aspecto indiferente, que miraba todo a su alrededor con gesto de intenso aburrimiento. Darwin Cooper, por otro lado, quedó posicionado de manera estratégica entre la mujer de aspecto aburrido e Icarus Primus.

Albus no pudo concentrarse en toda la comida. Incapaz de mantener su atención en la comida, o siquiera en la charla de Scor y Hedda, se limitó a mirar atentamente a su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y al Jefe del Junta de Hogwarts. El contraste era formidable. Mientras que Primus resultaba ser una imagen hosca e intimidante, Cooper tenía un aspecto extrovertido y encantador. Se trataba, sin duda, de un hombre sumamente carismático. Pero Albus no podía dejar de notar esa extraña mirada en sus ojos grises, como de quien codicia algo con demasiada intensidad.

—¿Interrumpo algún pensamiento brillante, pequeño Albus? —se escuchó la voz jocosa de James Potter, a su lado. Albus se sobresaltó en su lugar, tomado completamente por sorpresa.

—Esta pensando como hacer la próxima vez para no humillarte demasiado durante el partido de Quidditch —dijo rápidamente Hedda, con su voz musical teñida de burla y diversión.

—Pero apuesto a que no pudiste sacarme los ojos de encima en todo el partido, Nivea —retrucó James, antes de que ella pudiera terminar de disfrutar de su broma. Los ojos celestes de la chica parecieron centellar ante aquellas palabras, de bronca contenida. James no le dio tiempo a que pudiera responderle, pues volvió nuevamente su atención a Albus. —De todas formas, venía a hacerte una invitación… no sé si recuerdas la reunión que tuvo lugar el año pasado…

—¿Van a repetirla? —lo interrumpió Scorpius, sonriendo divertido.

—Tú lo has dicho. Mismo lugar, misma hora —dijo James, mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie. Le guiñó un ojo cómplice a su hermano. —Los espero — y diciendo esto, se fue de regreso a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Al igual que el año anterior, la Sala de Menesteres se encontraba adaptada a una amplia habitación circular, con una pista de baile en el centro, varios juegos de mesas y sillones a los costados, una barra atendida por un muchacho de sexto año de Gryffindor, y un pequeño escenario para karaoke.

Apenas entraron al lugar, Albus recorrió el lugar con la mirada, en búsqueda de sus amigos de Gryffindor. Los localizó sentados en una mesa, algo separada del resto de la gente, hablando animadamente entre ellos.

—¡Al fin llegan! —se quejó Lysander, con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus blancos dientes.

—Estábamos a punto de jugar un partido de Póker… ¿se suman? —preguntó Elektra, quien ya tenía el mazo de cartas en mano y las mezclaba hábilmente.

—Claro, ni se pregunta —aceptó Scorpius. Hedda solo sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza, mientras que se sentaba a la mesa.

—¿Albus? —lo llamó Rose. — ¿Tu no juegas?

—No… soy bastante malo para ese juego. Pero no se preocupen, yo voy a buscar a James —se apuró a excusarse Albus. Rose lo siguió con la mirada mientras que Albus se metía entre los estudiantes que se agolpaban en la pista de baile y en la barra.

—¡Pero mira quien está acá! Nada más y nada menos que el Potter culpable de la primera derrota de Gryffindor en los últimos cuatro años —dijo la voz pícara de Fred Weasley, su primo, mientras que lo rodeaba con el brazo por los hombros. Varias personas se dieron vuelta ante el comentario, y Albus se sintió bastante incómodo al notar que algunos de ellos pertenecían al equipo de Gryffindor de Quidditch. Entre ellos, se encontraba Leslie Honey, buscadora, de la misma edad que Fred y compañera de quinto curso, y Brutus Towers, Bateador del equipo.

Leslie era una muchacha bajita y delgada, de apariencia frágil. Llevaba el cabello castaño por los hombros, y ojos color azules pequeños y alargados, de apariencia gatuna.

Brutus, por su parte, era estudiante de sexto año, pero bien podría tener veinte años en vez de dieciséis. Se trataba de un muchacho inmenso, de piel morena y aspecto tosco, cuyos dientes blanquísimos resaltaban en la negrura de su rostro, al igual que sus ojos amarillos, grandes y redondos. Su aspecto, sin embargo, era sumamente amenazador.

—Vaya juego, ¿eh, Potter? —dijo con voz fuerte y vibrante de Brutus. Incluso su voz somataba salvaje. Albus tragó saliva, pensando que aquello podía tener un mal final. Pero para su sorpresa, Brutus se rió ante el aspecto tenso de Potter, y le palmeó un brazo amistosamente. —Tranquilo, nosotros los de Gryffindor no guardamos rencores… claro que lo mejor será que no te acerques demasiado a Hamilton Knight, al menos durante estas primeras semanas… está un poco sensible con el tema —le comentó Towers, guiñándole un ojo.

—No es tu culpa, Albus —intervino enseguida Leslie. Su voz era aguda y finita, casi imperceptible. —Es sólo que éste es su último año… y Hamilton sueña con ganar la Copa una última vez antes de dejar Hogwarts. Ha ganado los últimos dos torneos.

—Y la vamos a ganar pues tenemos la mejor buscadora… y la más linda también —aclaró Fred, guiñándole un ojo a su compañera de equipo. Para sorpresa de Albus, la chica se sonrojó completamente, adquiriendo el color de un tomate, y rió nerviosamente. —No te ofendas, Al… tu también eres buen buscador… pero no eres de mi tipo —le bromeó su primo al oído.

—¡Ey! ¡Les dije que si pensaban tomar represalias con mi hermano menor que me avisaran antes, que quiero participar! —se escuchó la voz bromista de James Potter, mientras que una melena de pelo negro se abría paso entre la gente. El rostro apuesto de James apareció sonriente frente a Albus. —Pequeña sanguijuela, cómo te atreves a empezar a jugar bien _justo _cuando yo entro en el equipo —le criticó James. Albus rió por lo bajo, mientras que hacía rodar sus ojos. James era un caso perdido.

—Leslie… ¿quieres bailar? —le preguntó Fred en ese momento a la buscadora de Gryffindor. En la pista de baile sonaba una canción lenta, y el lugar se iba llenando poco a poco de parejitas.

—Albus, ven por aquí antes de que quedemos sumergidos bajo este cardumen de tórtolos —le sugirió James, mientras que se alejaban de la pista, y se sentaban en una de las mesas vacías. Albus notó que varias miradas los seguían hasta las mesas.

—James, creo que esa chica te esta mirando… bueno, en realidad esta haciendo algo muy raro con los ojos… como si tuviera un extraño tic que la hace pestañar constantemente —le comentó Albus a su hermano, entre divertido y preocupado por la chica.

No muy lejos de ellos, una muchacha que llevaba el uniforme de Ravenclaw tenía sus ojos clavados en James. Y tal como Albus había señalado, sus largas pestañas negras subían y bajan muchas veces seguidas. Tenía el cabello rubio con grandes rulos, que le caían hasta por debajo de los hombros. Y jugueteaba constantemente con uno de los mechones, enroscándoselo una y otra vez en su dedo índice. La chica sonrió de manera coqueta al notar que por fin había captado la atención de su James Potter.

—Oh… sí. Es Genoveva Dever… es de mi año, Ravenclaw —le dijo James, mientras que le dirigía una sonrisa forzada y de compromiso a la muchacha. Genoveva pareció sobresaltarse ante tal respuesta, sonrojándose, y girando inmediatamente hacia otra chica, de su misma edad, que charlaba con un grupo de personas a su lado. Genoveva comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído a la chica que parecía ser su amiga.

—¿Por qué te mira de esa manera? —preguntó Albus, con inocencia. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en los labios de James.

—Es que simplemente soy irresistible, hermano —declaró James, todavía sonriéndole.

—Eres un engreído y un narcisista —rió Albus, mientras que meneaba la cabeza, con resignación.

—Pero a las mujeres les encanta, Al —insistió su hermano.

—Eso no tiene sentido, James.

—Claro que no. Pero así son las mujeres… criaturas sumamente extrañas, de comportamiento indescifrable y muy, muy peligrosas cuando se enojan. Créeme cuando te digo que no quieres hacerlas enojar, Albus —le explicó el mayor de los Potter.

—Sí… son bastantes raras —coincidió Albus, a quien realmente aquello le importaba poco y nada. Su mente estaba ahora en otro lado. Y el más joven de los Potter decidió que había llegado el momento de encarar la charla en esa dirección. —James, tengo que pedirte un favor —soltó finalmente. James lo miró fijamente con sus ojos marrones, esperando a que continuara. —Necesito que me prestes el Mapa y la Capa —agregó Albus.

—¿Para qué? —inquirió James, cruzándose de brazos. Albus enarcó las cejas, y James dibujó una sonrisa burlona ante el gesto de incredulidad de su hermano. —No esperaras que te de _ambas_ cosas, cuando no te corresponde, y sin preguntarte antes para qué las quieres.

—Yo nunca te pregunto para qué las necesitas tú cuando me las pides —se quejó Albus.

—Ese es tu problema, hermanito —le retrucó James, mientras que se recostaba cómodamente sobre el respaldo de su silla. —Si no me respondes para qué los quieres, no voy a dártelos. Fin de la discusión —sentenció Potter.

Albus lo dudó unos segundos. Había querido que aquello permaneciera ajeno a todos los que conocía. Quería que aquello fuera _su_ secreto. En parte porque no quería involucrar a nadie en lo que planeaba hacer. En parte porque sabía que era una locura, una gran paranoia, y que todos intentarían disuadirlo si él se los comentaba. Pero James no le dejaba opción. Necesitaba el Mapa y la Capa. Y por lo tanto, a James.

—Tengo una sospecha —respondió Al, finalmente. James alzó una ceja, en señal de que no lo satisfacía aquella respuesta, e incentivándolo a continuar. —Durante el verano escuché una charla entre papá y Neville… parece que hay algunos magos oscuros que intentan infiltrarse en el Ministerio de Magia… y en Hogwarts —resumió Albus en pocas palabras. James se enderezó estrepitosamente en su silla, y todo gesto de burla desapareció de su rostro.

—¿Hogwarts? —Repitió James, todavía impresionado por la noticia. —Pero quien podría…—comenzó a decir el mayor de los hermanos. Interrumpió su oración a mitad del camino, y el entendimiento se reflejó en sus ojos. — ¡ICARUS PRIMUS! —exclamó James, casi saltando de la silla. Varias de las personas que estaban alrededor se sobresaltaron, y dirigieron miradas confusas hacia ambos Potter.

—¡Baja el volumen, James! —lo retó Albus, mientras que lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo obligaba a sentarse de nuevo en su silla. —Sí, yo pensé en la misma persona —le confesó cuando estuvo de nuevo sentado a su lado.

—¿Pero cómo logró entrar? —preguntó James, confuso.

—Darwin Cooper lo hizo entrar… convenció a toda la Junta de directivos de Hogwarts que lo votara como nuevo profesor —le respondió Albus.

—¿Cooper? ¿El tipo de aspecto simpático que estaba hoy en la cena? —cuestionó su hermano, algo desconfiado de aquella acusación.

—Sí, el mismo… estoy convencido que esos dos traman algo —continuó Albus. James alzó una de las cejas, en gesto de incredulidad. —Vamos, ¡piénsalo! ¿Por qué otra razón vendría Cooper a Hogwarts si no es para hablar con Primus? ¿Cuántas veces en los tres años que llevas en Hogwarts has visto alguna vez a siquiera un miembro de la Junta en Hogwarts? —trató de convencerlo Albus.

—Pues… nunca en realidad —confesó James.

—¡Ves! —insistió Albus. Sin embargo, James no parecía convencido. Por alguna extraña razón, desvió la mirada de su hermano. —¿Qué sucede? —se apuró a preguntar. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermano… algo le pasaba.

—Pues… que hay algunos rumores sobre la razón por la cual Cooper está en Hogwarts, Al —respondió James, a regañadientes. Se lo notaba incómodo con lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Qué rumores? —preguntó Albus.

—Dicen que… que la directora McGonagall está demasiado grande y que ya no está del todo… cuerda para dirigir Hogwarts. Dicen que Cooper vino para supervisar que todo marcha bien —respondió nuevamente James, con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

—Tú no te crees eso, ¿verdad, James? —quiso saber Albus.

—Bueno… —dudó el mayor de los Potter.

—Oh, vamos James… ¡todo eso es una gran farsa! Cooper busca una excusa para sacar a McGonagall de la dirección de Hogwarts. Quiere tomar control total de Colegio…—Albus se encontró a sí mismo hablando en un tono bastante elevado, sin desearlo verdaderamente.

—Tú tampoco sabes eso, Albus. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que McGonagall no esta _verdaderamente_ grande para el cargo? —le preguntó James, en un tono compungido.

—Porque papá lo dice —le respondió Albus casi instantáneamente. Y supo que había dado en la tecla. Si había una persona en el mundo que James admiraba, ese era su padre, Harry Potter. Para James, la palabra de Harry era palabra santa. Su padre tenía la verdad absoluta, y no había nadie que pudiera disuadirlo de lo contrario.

—¿Él te lo dijo? —quiso asegurarse James.

—Lo escuché decírselo a Neville y a tío Ron —le confirmó Albus, sonriendo levemente. James asintió con la cabeza, en un gesto pensativo que pocas veces se veía en él.

—De todas maneras, eso no confirma tu teoría sobre una conspiración entre Primus y Darwin —retrucó el gryffindoriano.

—Bueno, para eso es que necesito el Mapa y la Capa —le respondió el joven de la casa de Slytherin, hábilmente. James meneó la cabeza, mientras que reía suavemente.

—Eres un maldita serpiente manipuladora, ¿lo sabías? —se rió James.

* * *

Albus y James se encontraban escondidos detrás de un gran tapete en el cuarto piso, esperando. Hacía ya más de media hora que habían abandonado la fiesta en la Sala de Menesteres para llevar a cabo la "investigación". Pero hasta el momento, no habían conseguido nada. James soltó un resoplido por lo bajo. Albus prácticamente lo ignoró. Su atención se encontraba fija en el Mapa del Merodeador, abierto delante de sus ojos.

El punto que señalaba a Icarus Primus se encontraba estático, en la habitación contigua a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, en el tercer piso.

Darwin Cooper, por su parte, se encontraba en ese momento en la Oficina de la Directora, junto con otras dos personas cuyos nombres Albus desconocía, pero que suponía que era los que habían llegado esa tarde junto con el Sr. Cooper.

Albus estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando los puntos en la oficina de McGonagall comenzaron a moverse, y finalmente, salieron de dicho lugar, para comenzar un recorrido a lo largo del segundo piso. Albus codeó a su hermano para que prestara atención, y James se enderezó de inmediato, fijando su vista en el mapa. Darwin Cooper y sus dos acompañantes descendieron hasta llegar al vestíbulo, y salieron finalmente al exterior del Castillo. Sin embargo, cuando Albus comenzaba a perder las esperanzas, pensando que las tres personas se disponían a subir una vez más a su carruaje e irse, otro punto en el mapa comenzó a moverse.

Icarus Primus salía de su oficina, y caminaba a través del pasillo del tercer piso, en dirección a las escaleras que lo llevarían hacia el exterior.

—Vamos —le dijo Albus a su hermano, mientras se ponía de pie. James lo imitó, y acomodó la Capa de Invisibilidad sobre ambos, de manera que ninguna parte de sus cuerpos pudiera ser vista.

Ambos muchachos se apuraron por los pasillos desiertos del castillo, bajando escaleras, mientras que Albus chequeaba una y otra vez el Mapa. Icarus ya había llegado a los jardines, y se encontraba ahora caminando hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Darwin por su parte, se encontraba todavía junto a los otros dos acompañantes, en el lugar donde Albus recordaba que habían colocado el carruaje.

Salieron del castillo para enfrentarse con el frío viento de otoño. Era una noche despejada, y sin luna, por lo cual había poca luz. Albus tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Y finalmente, pudo comenzar a divisar las siluetas de las piedras, los árboles, el lago, la cabaña de Hagrid. Sin dudarlo, y tras echar un nuevo vistazo al Mapa, se encaminó hacia el Bosque, arrastrando a James consigo.

Potter no tardó en divisar, no muy lejos del límite del bosque, a su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. El hombre vestía una túnica negra que lo hacía casi invisible en la oscuridad, de no ser porque tenía su varita en la mano derecha, y de la punta de la misma brillaba una tenue luz. Sus ojos negros escudriñaban la oscuridad. Estaba esperando algo… o a alguien. Tratando de hacer el mayor silencio posible, Albus y James se encaminaron hacia los primeros árboles del Bosque, siempre cuidándose de mantener una buena distancia de Primus. Se agacharon detrás de un tronco caído, humedecido por las lluvias y que comenzaba a pudrirse y cubrirse moho. Allí, escondidos, esperaron en silencio.

Diez minutos más tarde, Albus vio en su Mapa que el punto que señalaba a Darwin Cooper se separaba de los otros dos individuos, pero no se sorprendió en absoluto al ver que se dirigía hacia donde ellos e Icarus se encontraban.

—Llegas tarde —se quejó Icarus, con su voz ronca cuando el contorno de la silueta de Darwin apareció en los lindes del bosque.

—Tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes —se disculpó Darwin, sonriendo ampliamente. Se notaba que el hombre tenía una gran habilidad para la manipular a las personas, y tenía práctica en conquistar a la gente con su carisma. Icarus soltó un leve gruñido.

—¿Tienes lo que te pedí? —exigió el profesor, acercándose al hombre alto y elegante que se hallaba parado delante de él.

—Sí, claro que lo tengo. Me sorprende que dudes de mi… _efectividad _—le respondió Darwin, en un tono cordial, pero que comenzaba a adquirir cierta frialdad. Albus tuvo que levantarse levemente de su posición para poder tener una mejor visión de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Bajo la tenue luz de la varita de Icarus, Albus apenas podía distinguir a los dos hombres. Sin embargo, pudo ver con claridad cuando Cooper metía su mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos y extraía una pequeña cajita de madera, de aproximadamente cinco centímetros por cinco centímetros. Cooper sostuvo dubitativo la pequeña cajita, y luego, finalmente, se la extendió a su interlocutor. Icarus la tomó con rapidez y de manera brusca, y la abrió.

Albus no pudo ver lo que la misma contenía, pero la expresión de extrema satisfacción en el rostro de Primus le decía que, fuera lo que fuera, si era algo que alegraba a Primus, no podía ser bueno.

—¿Crees que funcione? —preguntó esta vez Darwin, con visible escepticismo en su voz.

—Te haré saber su funciona, Darwin —le respondió Icarus, mientras que volvía a cerrar la pequeña caja, y la guardaba entre los pliegues de su túnica.

—Tu respuesta no es suficiente, Icarus —le espetó Darwin, dejando entrever preocupación—. El _Mago_ comienza a inquietarse. Teme que nos descubran antes de tiempo—confesó Cooper.

—¿Y por qué habría él de temer que nos descubran, Cooper? —preguntó Primus, receloso. Darwin hizo un gesto de desprecio antes de responder.

—Las cosas se están poniendo difíciles… en el Ministerio comienzan a sospechar… Debemos actuar cuanto antes. Y para eso, _necesitamos_ la Piedra —le recordó Cooper, en tono imperativo. Tenía un porte fuerte y autoritario, pero Icarus ni siquiera se inmutó frente a aquello.

—¿Kingsley esta trayendo problemas? —inquirió Primus. Darwin torció una sonrisa de lado, mezcla de burla y enojo.

—Si fuera solo Kingsley, no sería tan preocupante.

—Ya veo… _Potter _—Icarus escupió el apellido con odio contenido.

—Potter es como el consejero personal de Kingsley. El Ministro confía plenamente en él y en su juicio. Y lamentablemente, Potter nunca se equivoca cuando de brujos oscuros se trata —explicó Darwin, y sus palabras también destilaban cierto resentimiento. Icarus volvió a soltar un gruñido. —Si queremos deshacernos de Kingsley, primero tenemos que deshacernos de Potter… y para eso, _necesitamos_ esa maldita piedra —Darwin volvió a poner especial énfasis en aquella última parte.

Albus sintió que la sangre se le helaba en el cuerpo. Junto a él, James lo tomó fuertemente de la muñeca al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¡Hablaban de deshacerse del Ministro de Magia! Pero por sobre todo… ¡hablaban de deshacerse de su padre!

Por suerte, Albus supo que su hermano estaba perdiendo el control antes de que James pudiera hacer cualquier locura. El mayor de los Potter había metido su mano en el bolsillo, y había extraído su varita, dispuesto a atacar con ella a los dos adultos que conversaban a pocos metros de ellos. Pero Albus, quien poseía excelentes reflejos, reaccionó antes de que James pudiera decir siquiera una palabra, y le arrebató la varita con un rápido manotazo. Sin embargo, en ese breve forcejeo y movimiento por parte de ambos, Albus pateó una piedra que se hallaba a sus pies, y la misma rodó casi un metro, produciendo en suave ruido en su recorrido, como un traqueteo.

Tanto Icarus como Darwin se percataron inmediatamente del sonido, y apuntaron con sus varitas en la dirección de donde había provenido el ruido. Albus y James contuvieron momentáneamente el aliento.

—_Lumos_ —susurró la voz de Darwin, quien se encontraba serio, con le ceño levemente fruncido. Caminó lentamente, casi sin hacer ruido con sus pies, acercándose cada vez más hacia el lugar donde los Potter se encontraban escondidos detrás de un tronco tumbado. Albus podía sentir su corazón golpear estrepitosamente contra su pecho, y por un momento, pensó que ese golpeteo frenético terminaría por delatarlo.

Sin embargo, tras varios segundos de buscar en la oscuridad, y siendo incapaz de poder verlos pues llevaban la Capa puesta, Darwin se dio por vencido, y bajó su varita.

—Debe de haber sido algún animal… este Bosque siempre me resultó escalofriante —confesó Cooper, mientras que volvía hacia donde se encontraba Primus. —Entonces lo dejo en tus manos, Icarus. Confío en que la encontrarás a tiempo.

—Quédate tranquilo, Darwin. Sé lo que hago. He dedicado toda mi vida a buscar lo que nadie más puede encontrar —le respondió el profesor, dibujando una sonrisa burlona, que desfiguraba su cara, consecuencia también de la cicatriz que surcaba su mejilla izquierda.

—Por eso te elegí para este trabajo, compañero —le recordó Cooper, devolviéndole la sonrisa, aunque en su rostro le daba un aire vivaracho, como si se tratara de un hombre astuto y bribón. —Nos estamos viendo pronto —se despidió el hombre finalmente. Icarus apenas respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Albus esperó hasta ver a Darwin Cooper desaparecer por el jardín, y llegar finalmente hasta el carruaje que se encontraba aparcado junto al lago. Icarus Primus por su parte, permaneció varios minutos allí, solo en el bosque, pensando. O al menos él creía que se encontraba solo. Luego de un rato, Primus también partió de regreso al castillo. Cerca de diez minutos más tarde, Albus y James lo siguieron. Caminaron en silencio hacia las mazmorras, hasta llegar a la puerta de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Albus salió entonces de debajo de la Capa, y lo mismo hizo su hermano. Ambos se miraron unos segundos sin hablar, analizándose mutuamente.

—Creo que ya puedes devolverme mi varita, Albus —dijo James, rompiendo el silencio. Su voz sonaba calma, pero su hermano supo que detrás de aquella tranquilidad, James estaba que escupía fuego. Albus le entregó inmediatamente la varita. —No debiste de haberme detenido —agregó entonces.

—Era una locura, James. Nos hubieran hecho pedazos si nos descubrían —trató de hacerlo entrar en razón Albus.

—Parece que tenías razón… Cooper y Primus si son socios —reconoció James, algo abatido. Albus no supo que responder, y en cambio, asintió con la cabeza. James pareció dudar de si continuar o no. —Debemos avisarle a papá, Al —dijo finalmente. Albus se estaba esperando aquello.

—Sí, debemos —coincidió el menor de los hermanos.

* * *

**Esta "escena" se encuentra almacenada en mi mente desde que comencé a escribir esta segunda parte... la tenía guardada, esperando para le momento exacto en que debía de hacer su aparición. Me pareció que el momento había llegado. Era hora de hacer un encuentro entre Cooper y Primus.**

**Creo que de más está decir que este capítulo cuenta con información trascendental no solo para Albus Potter y El Templo de Hades, sino también para las posibles continuaciones de la historia (estoy hablando de las restantes 5 partes). Confío en que cada uno de ustedes sabrá reconocer dicha información.**

**Quiero hacer una segunda aclaración, o más bien, un segundo llamado de atención. Quiero que presten atención a las diferentes reacciones que tienen Albus y James frente a una misma situación. **

**Bueno, sin mucho más que comentar, y esperando que les haya gustado éste capítulo, me pongo a responder reviews:**

**anvampi16: ohh, graciasss! Con tantos halagos me voy a sonrojar, jaja. Me pone muy feliz que te guste la historia, y cómo escribo... la verdad es que a veces me cuesta mucho tener buena autocrítica... me pasó con Albus Potter y LGN, que muchas veces yo pensaba que un capítulo me había quedado desastroso, y de repente, varias personas me decían que les había encantado... así que te agradesco tus palabras, en serio. Con respecto a Portus... bueno, hay q entender que Portus fue criado en una familia desde el odio y la venganza... es todo lo que conoce. No sabe alegrarse en la felicidad ajena, no sabe perdonar ni olvidar, no sabe aceptar un error... en gran parte, no es su culpa. Siempre pensé que cada persona es, en gran parte, el resultado de lo que son sus padres. En cuanto a Lancelot... bueno, hay mucho de él que todavía no conocemos. Pero en su caso... su familia también es complicada. Y para él, Hedda es su refugio del mundo. Para Hedda, Lancelot también es su refugio. Se necesitan mutuamente, por más que su relación sea tormentosa y a veces hasta dañina. Creo que con el paso de la historia se va a ir entendiendo mejor... gracias por el review!**

**G-Annie: jaja, cada día escucho algo nuevo! Es fantástico. Eres la primera que sugiere un tríangulo James/Hedda/Lancelot.... lo cual me sorprende bastante. Jajaja, pensé que con la obsesión que la mayoría de los lectores tienen por las parejas, habrían armado aquel triángulo hace tiempo. Es una propuesta por demás interesante, no crees? Veremos qué es lo que sucede con el tiempo... me gusta dejar todas las puertas abiertas, total, después siempre hay tiempo para cerrarlas, verdad? ¿Zaira el amor platónico de Albus? Pues, si, podría decirse que en cierta manera lo es. De forma muy inconciente. El amor que lo une con Zaira es un amor muy diferente del que un hombre siente por una mujer de la cual está enamorado verdaderamente. A él lo une una gran admiración, una relación de confianza y amistad, el cariño y la compasión. Fue en el dolor de Zaira, cuando su antiguo novio muere en LGN, que Albus se siente más unido a ella que nunca. Zaira es la primera persona que Albus conoce que ha sido lastimada por la Magia Negra. Lastimada por "El Mal". Y eso lo ha marcado, y mucho. **

**Rose Weasley de Malfoy: acostumbrada a tus largos reviews, este me pareció un "post it" jaja. ¿Así que tanto te gustó el Quidditch? Yo le tenía mis dudas, si he de confesarlo... tenía un poco de miedo, la verdad... porque no es fácil de escribir, y Rowling tenía una forma muy marcada de relatar los partidos... y la verdad es que, si bien me gusta que mis historias tengan un aire parecido a las de JKR, también me gusta que nuestros estilos de escritura sean diferentes. No quiero que la historia me quede escrita "como si la hubiera escrito JKR". ¿Se entiende lo que trato de decir? Jajaja. Así que bueno... hago lo posible, y ruego porque en el camino las cosas me salgan bien ajja. ¡Oh, James, James, James! ¿Qué puedo decir de él? No hubiera sido James S. Potter si no hubiera hecho algo terriblemente arriesgado y estúpido durante su primer partido? En cierta forma, James es bastante fanfarrón. Y en cuanto a McGonagall... fue un detalle personal, jajaja. Siempre me causó gracia que no existieran relatores imparciales, sin importar los esfuerzos que ella hiciera. Me alegra que hayas notado el detalle del final del capítulo pasado... supe que tú lo notarías, jajaja. Y respondiendo a tu duda sobre Lancelot... pues, te adelanto algo, jajaja. Tiene que ver con los sentimientos, y también tiene que ver con los caminos que Lancelot y Hedda tomarán en el futuro. Así que estuviste muy acertada al respecto. Ya lo descubrirás, eventualmente jajaja.**

**Madrileño: jaja, pues a mi me alegra saber que al menos contaré contigo para las siete partes! Con que una persona lea la historia, me es suficiente. Tengo muchas ideas dando vuelta por mi cabeza... pero bueno, plasmarlas en palabras es otra cosa! Y sí, claro que sé lo que quieres: ¡Acción! Pues, este capítulo te trae un adelanto de lo que se viene... tiene un toque de adrenalina... pero prometo mucho, mucho, más. Tienes mi palabra al respecto. Cambiando de tema, ¿tienes una hipótesis sobre Wence? ¡No, no te la guardes! Me encantan las hipótesis, jajaja. Quiero escucharla... ¡mira si estas en lo cierto! gracias por el review!**

**jjaacckkyy: yo también amo el Quidditch... ojalá existiera de verdad. Que bueno que te gustó como describí el partido... como dije antes, sentia algunas dudas al respecto. No sabía si a ustedes, los lectores, les iba a gustar cómo había quedado. Sumado a que describir un partido en palabras para gente que no puede verlo como yo lo imagino en mi mente es muy muy difícil... pero divertido. Oh, tú también notaste el detalle de la oración final... sí, es una pequeña, pero valiosa, "información" sobre el futuro. Como dije en Albus Potter y LGN a una lectora (ya no recuerdo a quien...) el personaje de Lancelot Wence es un personaje muy tormentoso... y muy, muy humano. Me gusta mucho ese personaje... porque Lancelot fue de esos personajes que llegaron a mí mente completos... con nombre y apellido, aspecto fisico, personalidad, descripción sobre la familia... todo. Pero bueno, hay mucho que ustedes todavía no conocen de él... todo a su tiempo.**

**Yukime Hiwatari: pero si los de Slytherin tienen la fama por hacer grandes y alocadas fiestas! Jajaja. No, bueno, en realidad eso nunca se dijo en los libros... pero vienen de tres años consecutivos perdiendo la Copa de Quidditch contra Gryffindor... y ésta fue su oportunidad de destronar a los leones. Claro que estan contentos! Tienes razón, falta una mente que planee jugadas de equipo... Albus piensa igual, ya lo verás! Y sí, se que amas a Scorpius... pero con él tendrás que ser más paciente. El quidditch se hará esperar un poco con él. Mmm... hay algo interesante en lo que dijiste acerca de Scorpius y Albus... Malfoy carga con una familia de ex mortífagos. Para la sociedad, los Malfoy son basura que trabajaba para Voldemort, un asesino. Para los mortífagos, los Malfoy son los traidores y los cobardes que se vendieron al otro bando en cuanto el barco comenzó a hundirse. Scorpius no tiene la culpa de ello, pero bueno... los hijos siempre cargamos con los pecados de nuestros antecesores. En el caso de Albus, es la historia contraria... y como tú bien señalaste, el cuenta con un "prestigio", del cual recién ahora comienza a ser conciente. Una cierta impunidad y poder que le es otorgado simplemente por ser "el hijo de". ¿qué crees que hará Albus con ello? Con respecto a los de Gryffindor... pues sí, los he dejado un poco afuera del asunto... pero bueno, la verdad es que no pueden estar siempre todos presentes. Prefiero ir enfocándome de a momentos en los distintos personajes, para que así, el lector pueda ir conociéndolos en más profundidad. ¿De qué apuesta me hablas? ¿De la de James con Fred? ¡Oh, sigue en juego! Fred tendrá que invitar a Giselle Yessel (que por cierto, es una Gryffindor muy poco agraciada, y con muy poco sentido del humor). Y cambiando de tema.... ¡te traje mucho de tu querido Icarus Primus en este capítulo! Jajaja.... dime que opinas ahora de él. ¿Viste las fotos que subí del personaje al Blog? Pasate cuando puedas. ¡Nos vemos también por "Memorias de Ted Remus Lupin"! Bye.**

**Nat Potter W: no hay problema por la aclaración! Para eso estoy acá. ¿Así que entraste al blog y viste la foto de Icarus Primus? Sí, estoy muy contenta con el actor que elegí para el nuevo prof de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras... me gusta la expresión hosca y ruda que tiene... creo que se asemeja mucho al Icarus de mi mente. Con respecto a Hedda y Albus... bueno, Albus es muy posesivo... muy protector de los que quiere. Le gusta tener el control de todo... y no soporta ver llorar a las mujeres, jajaja. Y Lancelot ya lastimó a Hedda una vez. Potter no confía en él... y piensa que volverá a lastimarla. Por eso se opone tanto a la relación. Y en cuanto a Harry.... ¡prometo que pronto volverá en acción! yo también lo extraño... en Albus Potter y LGN Harry tuvo mucho protagonismo... en esta historia lo he dejado un poco en segundo plano... pero ya volverá. Tengo planes para él también.**

**adrisstbdt: lo pedis lo tenes! Jajaja. Yo también siempre le tuve mucho cariño a Wood, y me gusta imaginarme que después de terminar su carrera profesional como Jugador de Quidditch, Oliver Wood volvió a Hogwarts para enseñar lo que le apasionaba. Y sí, es divertido que en cierta forma esten enfrentados los dos hermanos. Todavía tienen un buen espíritu desportivo... pero con el tiempo, creo que los dos van a querer ganar a toda costa. Oh, Cardigan... es un caso especial. Él no desprestigia a Malfoy porque su familia haya sido mortifaga, sino porque traicionaron el bando oscuro. Se vendieron al Ministerio, y fuera de Lucius Malfoy (quien se encuentra cumpliendo condena en Azkaban), Narcissa y Draco se libraron de la carcel. Jajaja, veo que a todos les intrigó un poco la frase con que termina el capítulo anterior... pues, es un pequeño "flashfoward", por llamarlo de alguna forma... un adelanto de lo complicadas que a veces pueden ser las relaciones humanas... personalmente, creo que los humanos somos sere muy complejos, muy variables. Somos grises... nadie es perfecto, y todos cometemos errores. Los chicos de esta historia no son la excepción. Las decisiones que tomamos son las que nos marcan como lo que somos... si no me equivoco, eso dijo Dumbledore alguna vez, ajajja.**

**Alfredoi: asi que lees las respuestas que doy al resto? Me parece bien... en parte es por eso que las publico acá... porque a veces, alguien me hace una pregunta que puede llegar a ser la duda de otra persona también... con respecto a lo de ir "dejando datos", no te preocupes, ya lo estoy haciendo. Desde el momento que decidí hacer siete historias que planeé cómo quiero que termine esta historia. Tengo la "idea general" de lo que tiene q pasar en cada año de Hogwarts... tengo hasta pensados algunos personajes que no aparecerán hasta dentro de varios años de Albus... jajaja, pero bueno, no puedo asegurar de que mi historia sea tan elaborada como la de JKR. Puntualmente con Albus Potter y El Templo de Hades, ya tengo pensado todo lo que tiene que suceder, y el final ya lo tengo listo en mi mente, con lo cual al momento de volcar las ideas en palabras, se me hace bastante fácil. Pero bueno... no puedo asegurar que siempre voy a actualizar un capítulo por semana... en especial cuando empiece a estar muy ocupada con la facultad. Prefiero retrasarme un poco, pero estar segura de que el capítulo esta correcto. Jajaja y con respecto al hechizo de Icarus... fue un no verbal porque me pareció una buena idea mostrar que Icarus no es una persona leal. Primus es un hombre de mundo, y él sabe que en la vida real, si debes de enfrentarte a alguien en un duelo, esa persona no será honesta ni leal. Usará todas las artimañas necesarias para derrotarte. Y bueno... tambien se podría decir que soy muy mala inventando hechizos ajjaja, con lo cual me ahorré el problema de buscarle un nombre al maleficio de Primus.**

**Mirlaure: ya estaba extrañando tus reviews, jajaja. Igual entiendo si estas ocupada... a todos nos pasa. Me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto el capítulo... como dije antes, tenía mis dudas sobre mi capacidad para describir un partido de Quidditch. Tienes razón al pensar que de a poco, cada personaje va mostrando "la hilacha"... en cierta forma, de a poco, vamos conociendo más a los personajes, y nos damos cuenta que nadie es perfecto, y que todos tienen algo oscuro dentro de sí... en el caso de Albus, haces muy bien en señalar un punto que creo q es crucial: su capacidad para manipular a la gente. Todavía él no es muy conciente de ello, pero ya se irá dando cuenta de eso. Con respecto a Scorpius... coincido contigo. Esta atormentado con el pasado familiar, y busca redimirse a si mismo del "destino" impuesto por su sangre. Y terminando con Hedda... pues, ¿por qué perdona a Lancelot? Piénsalo de la otra manera... ¿por qué no habría de perdonarlo? ¿No es acaso su amigo, su hermano? ¿no perdonamos nosotros cosas terribles que nos hacen otras personas simplemente porque los queremos? Creo que el amor es capaz de hacer que la gente cometa algunos actos que clasifican dentro de "irracionales". Hedda no es la excepción.... incluso aunque esa amistad termine trayendo catastróficas consecuencias... ella no puede darle la espalda.**

**Saludos a todos,**

**G.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Cartas

**Capítulo 10: Cartas**

_Papá,_

_Sé que te enojaras conmigo cuando termines de leer esta carta, y te pido perdón de antemano. Pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que yo, y la noche de Halloween, me enteré de algunas cosas que creo que es importante que tú sepas._

_Darwin Cooper y el Profesor Primus están metidos en algo, papá. Y puedo asegurarte que por el tono de voz que usaban cuando los escuché hablar, no es nada bueno. Planean algo contra el Ministerio de Magia, y Kingsley y tú encabezan la lista de sus objetivos. _

_Y hay más. Cooper le dio algo a Primus esa noche, durante la charla... una caja. No estoy seguro de lo que contiene, pero ellos hablaban de que aquello lo ayudaría a Primus a encontrar algo que busca… una especie de piedra._

_Espero que no estés demasiado enfadado conmigo. _

_Te quiere,  
__Albus_

James terminó de leer la carta que su hermano menor había escrito. Se llevó una tostada a la boca, y masticó de manera pausada, mientras que volvía a leerla.

-Sólo esperemos que mamá no lea esta carta…-comentó James, mientras que le entregaba de regreso la carta a su hermano. Ambos se encontraban sentados en ese momento en la mesa de Gryffindor, desayunando.

-Iré a mandársela apenas termine el día. Cuanto antes se entere, mejor-le dijo Albus, mientras que doblaba el papel y lo metía uno de sus bolsillos. James asintió.

-¿Crees que papá hará algo?-preguntó James, dubitativo, mientras bebía un nuevo trago de café.

-No lo sé… creo que papá ya sospecha de Cooper, incluso sin saber todo esto. Pero no creo que pueda hacer algo sin pruebas -contestó Albus, algo molesto al respecto.

-¡Pero tenemos pruebas! ¡Nosotros los escuchamos hablar, Al!-se quejó James, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No creo que la palabra de dos chicos de doce y trece años sea suficiente, James. Necesitamos pruebas de verdad-le explicó su hermano. James volvió su atención al desayuno, visiblemente malhumorado por lo que Albus le acaba de decir. Éste se disponía a levantarse de la mesa y regresar hacia la de Slytherin, cuando su hermano lo tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-Será cuestión de encontrar pruebas, entonces…-habló James, casi en un susurro, mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-¡Albus!-llamó entonces la voz de su prima. Rose apareció al trote junto a ellos, cargando varios libros. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, y una expresión de sospecha en el rostro.

-Hola, Rosie -la saludó Albus, mientras que su hermano se apuraba a soltarlo y a volver a su desayuno, de manera casual.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Te buscamos por todas partes después de terminar el partido de póker, y no estabas…-comenzó a recriminarle la pelirroja, con expresión seria.

-Eh… estaba cansado y me fui a dormir -se excusó Albus. Sabía que era una excusa pobre, y que Rose no se conformaría con ella, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurría en el momento.

En ese instante, Scorpius y Hedda entraban al Gran Salón, conversando alegremente, y se dirigían hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-Rosie, perdóname, pero la clase de Defensas empieza dentro de veinte minutos y todavía no desayuné nada… nos vemos luego -se despidió Potter, de manera acelerada, y sin darle tiempo a su amiga de decir siquiera "A". Albus recorrió el tramo que separaba la mesa de Gryffindor de la de Slytherin, y se sentó frente a sus dos amigos.

-Bueno, alguien se digna a aparecer -le criticó Hedda, apenas el muchacho estuvo sentado frente a ellos.

-Te perdiste una noche increíble, compañero. Ely hizo pedazos a Hedda durante la última ronda de Póker -le informó Scorpius, sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡Ya cállate!-le retó Hedda, golpeándolo fuertemente con la mano en la cabeza.

-Tranquila… el hecho de que pierdas una vez cada tanto demuestra que todavía _eres_ humana-continuó molestándola Scorpius. Hedda clavó sus ojos celestes en su amigo, pero a pesar de su mirada amenazante, una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios.

-Llegaremos tarde a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, así que apúrense -cambió de tema la chica rápidamente. Albus sintió que un nudo se le formaba en el estómago, que poco tenía que ver con el hambre.

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Icarus Primus.

Las palabras de su hermano minutos atrás volvieron a su mente. James estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo de todo aquello. La expresión seria en su rostro se lo había dicho. Y conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. James era una de las personas más cabeza dura que conocía, sólo superado por su querida prima Rose. ¿Iba a abandonarlo en su búsqueda? ¿Dejaría a James hacer solo el trabajo, ponerse en riesgo, o quizás incluso ser descubierto por Primus? Todas aquellas preguntas deambulaban por la mente de Albus mientras que caminaba junto a sus amigos a la clase del profesor Primus.

* * *

La respuesta de su padre no se hizo esperar. La mañana siguiente, mientras que desayunaban, Albus pudo ver entre la bandada de lechuzas a Hedwig II, la lechuza de Harry Potter.

El ave de plumaje completamente blanco aterrizó prolijamente sobre la mesa de Slytherin, y dejó caer una carta frente a Al, mientras que le picoteaba cariñosamente la mano para que la tomara.

-¿Y esa lechuza?-preguntó Scorpius, mientras que sus ojos escudriñaban curiosos la carta que Albus acaba de tomar.

-Es una carta de… mi hermana -mintió rápidamente Albus. Hedda le clavó la mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras levantaba una ceja suspicazmente.

-¿Tu hermana, la de las 101 preguntas?-se burló Scorpius, sonriendo, mientras volvía su atención hacia el desayuno, conforme con la respuesta que había recibido.

-Sí, la misma -rió Albus, más aliviado que verdaderamente divertido. Rápidamente se metió la carta en uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿No la piensas leer?-preguntó Hedda, en un tono extraño, casi irónico.

-Más tarde… llegaremos tarde a clase -volvió a mentir Potter, mientras que comprobaba la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

-Pero si faltan como veinte minutos para la clase de Transformaciones… y queda en el primer piso -razonó Malfoy, mientras tomaba su jugo de calabaza.

-Sí pero… yo tengo que pasar antes por… -comenzó a decir Albus. Potter se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan mediocre mentiroso. Y mentirles a sus amigos era algo que le costaba aún más. Su mirada recorrió rápidamente el Salón, en busca de una excusa… y se detuvo en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Rose, Lysander y Elektra conversaban en ese momento. Una pila gigantesca de libros se alzaba junto a la pelirroja.-¡Tengo que pasar antes por la Biblioteca!-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Ah, si? ¿La Biblioteca?-insistió Hedda, mientras que su sonrisa burlona se intensificaba.-¿Y para qué tienes que pasar por la biblioteca?-preguntó la muchacha de manera inteligente. Albus frunció el entrecejo. Hedda y sus preguntas.

-Pues… perdí el libro de Transformaciones y necesito uno prestado… ya saben como es el profesor Gray… en fin, será mejor que vaya yendo o no llegaré a tiempo -se apuró a decir Potter, mientras que se levantaba. Pudo ver como Hedda abría la boca para hacer una nueva pregunta, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Albus se fue de la mesa a todo lo que le daban los pies.

Subió rápidamente el primer piso, y se metió detrás de un tapete, por uno de los pasadizos secretos. Una vez que comprobó que estaba solo, Albus sacó la carta de su padre del bolsillo de su túnica.

_Albus,  
__No se en qué estas pensando, pero esto ya no es un juego. Quiero que te detengas, AHORA. Es una orden. Icarus Primus es un hombre peligroso. Mantente lejos de él.  
__Hablaremos mejor cuando vengas a casa para Navidad. Mientras tanto, mantente lejos de los problemas._

_Tu padre._

* * *

La carta de Harry Potter había sido clara y explícita. Detenerse. Ahora. Una orden que no dejaba lugar a las dudas. Y sin embargo, Albus no podía dejar de pensar en Icarus Primus y en aquel paquete que había recibido la noche de Halloween. Se había vuelto casi una obsesión.

Durante las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Albus se sentaba en las primeras filas y jamás despegaba la mirada del profesor, esperando captar en algún momento algo que lo delatara. No estaba convencido de qué era lo que buscaba. Cualquier cosa… lo que fuera que confirmara su pequeña obsesión. Pero a medida que Noviembre transcurría, Icarus Primus le iba dando cada vez menos razones para sospechar. Sus clases de a poco comenzaban a volverse más monótonas y menos prácticas.

Aquella tarde a fines de Noviembre, específicamente, Primus les había dado la orden de leer el capítulo cinco del libro de texto, titulado "Instrucciones Básicas de Duelo: ¿asesino o asesinado?".

Albus simulaba leer el capítulo, mientras que sus ojos alternaban entre las hojas del libro y el profesor. Icarus Primus se encontraba sentado en ese momento en su escritorio, al frente de la clase, inmerso también en la lectura de un libro. Tenía el ceño fruncido, en una extraña expresión, mezcla de desagrado y preocupación. Cada tanto, tomaba algunas anotaciones en varios pergaminos que tenía a un costado. Se trataba de un libro viejo y gastado, como si hubiera pasado por muchas manos antes de llegar al profesor.

Y entonces, sucedió lo que Albus tanto estaba esperando. Una lechuza marrón se posó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana más cercana a la mesa del profesor, y golpeteó con el pico en el vidrio, ansiosa porque la invitaran a entrar. Primus levantó la mirada, y al ver al ave, se puso de pie apresurado, y abrió la ventana. Un viento frío e invernal se filtró por la abertura al mismo tiempo que la lechuza entraba y se posaba sobre el hombro del profesor. Icarus tomó con cierta brusquedad la carta atada a la pata del ave, y entonces, la lechuza salió volando nuevamente por la ventana, perdiéndose en la distancia. Icarus cerró nuevamente la ventana, y giró para volver a su escritorio, con la carta en mano. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que Albus lo estaba mirando.

-¿Necesita algo, señor Potter?-le preguntó el hombre con brusquedad. Albus se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, mientras que fingía volver a la lectura.

El muchacho podía sentir la mirada de su profesor clavada en su nuca, de manera amenazadora, y a pesar de que deseaba fervientemente levantar la cabeza para espiarlo, sabía que no podía hacerlo sin levantar sospechas.

Pudo escuchar cómo el profesor volvía hasta su escritorio, y por el rabillo del ojo, lo vio abrir la carta, y comenzar a leerla.

Albus prácticamente saltó de su asiento cuando el timbre que marcaba el final de la clase retumbó en el aula, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. A su alrededor, el resto de sus compañeros comenzaban a ponerse de pie. Scorpius, sentado a su lado, guardó rápidamente el libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en su mochila, y se la colgó al hombro, listo para salir. Pareció sorprenderse al comprobar que Albus todavía permanecía estático en su asiento, con el libro abierto delante de él, y la mirada fija en el profesor, quien se encontraba ensimismado en la lectura de su carta.

-Al… ¿vamos?-lo llamó el rubio, algo confuso por la actitud de su amigo.

-Eh… sí, claro -reaccionó Albus, mientras que guardaba desinteresadamente sus pertenencias en la mochila. Fue en ese momento, mientras guardaba el libro, que su mano rozó una tela suave dentro del bolso, y entonces Albus recordó que la Capa de Invisibilidad estaba en su posesión aquella semana.

Con un golpe de adrenalina, Albus se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida del salón, seguido por un atónito Malfoy. Esperando en el pasillo, se encontraba Hedda, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y expresión impaciente.

-¡Llegaremos tarde!-les espetó la pálida muchacha una vez que sus amigos estuvieron junto a ella.-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?-preguntó, mientras que empezaba a caminar, alejándose del aula, camino a las escaleras.

-Pregúntale a Albus que hoy está en el papel del chico excéntrico y misterioso-se burló Scorpius, mientras que señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza al pelinegro, que se había retrasado detrás de ellos. Pero cuando él y Hedda giraron para mirar a Albus, el muchacho había desaparecido.-¿Dónde diablos se metió ahora?-exclamó Malfoy, comenzando a enojarse. Hedda frunció en entrecejo, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, continuó caminando hacia las escaleras, ignorando la reciente desaparición de su amigo. Luego de dudar unos segundos, Scorpius soltó un bufido, y la siguió.

Albus vio a sus amigos desaparecer por el final del pasillo, y esperó silenciosamente escondido detrás de la armadura, debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. Una puntada de remordimiento lo golpeó de lleno al ver las expresiones de Hedda y Scorpius antes de partir rumbo a su siguiente clase.

Pero le había prometido a Rose que no involucraría a nadie en sus sospechas. Ya había roto esa promesa al contarles lo que había escuchado durante su cumpleaños. Pero aquella sería la excepción. A partir de ahora, Albus mantendría a sus amigos alejados de su obsesión por revelar los misterios.

Esperó pacientemente detrás de la armadura hasta que finalmente, Icarus Primus salió de la clase, cargando su maletín en una mano, donde acostumbraba a guardar sus pertenencias una vez terminada la clase. Potter esperó a que se alejara una distancia prudencial, y entonces, comenzó a seguirlo, escondido debajo de la Capa.

Icarus caminaba a paso acelerado por el pasillo del tercer piso, alejándose de la clase, en dirección a su propia oficina, demasiado inmerso en sus propios pensamientos como para escuchar cualquier sonido que le indicara que alguien lo seguía. Sin embargo, Albus guardaba demasiada distancia entre él y el profesor, y cuando éste ingresó finalmente a su oficina, Potter no llegó a tiempo para filtrarse por la puerta. En cambio, esperó afuera. Tarde o temprano, Primus tendría que salir de aquella habitación, y entonces sería su oportunidad.

Para su sorpresa, cinco minutos más tarde, la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, y Primus salió por la misma, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. Albus tuvo que hacerse a un lado rápidamente y de manera brusca para evitar la colisión con el profesor. Y como consecuencia de aquel tosco movimiento, terminó estampándose contra la pared, produciendo un sonido seco. Y a pesar de que había sido un ruido casi inaudible, Primus detuvo su caminar, y con un movimiento ágil, sacó su varita.

Los ojos oscuros de Icarus escudriñaron el pasillo buscando la fuente de aquel ruido sordo que acaba de escuchar. Pero nuevamente, como aquella noche en el bosque, sus ojos fueron incapaces de ver a través de la capa invisible que Albus usaba en aquel momento.

El muchacho pelinegro contuvo el aliento cuando Primus giró sobre sus talones lentamente, y apuntó en su dirección con la varita. Potter podía jurar que lo había descubierto… su mirada se encontraba fija en el punto exacto en el cual Albus se hallaba parado, aplastado contra la pared, evitando hacer cualquier ruido, incluso respirar. Pero entonces, luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Primus volvió a guardar su varita, y continuó su camino, con aspecto alerta y receloso.

Albus esperó varios minutos en aquel lugar. El pasillo del tercer piso se encontraba desierto, y sin embargo, el muchacho no se animaba a moverse aún. Había estado demasiado cerca de ser descubierto. Luego de que estuvo convencido de que Primus verdaderamente se había ido, Potter se animó a moverse.

Despegándose de la pared, y con manos sudorosas, Albus abrió la puerta que llevaba a la oficina del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Durante unos segundos permaneció allí de pie, expectante ante la puerta abierta, como si esperara que alguna bestia saltara desde la oscuridad interior de la habitación. Pero nada ocurrió. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Albus entró en la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-_Lumos _-murmuró Albus con la varita en mano, mientras que se sacaba la capa invisible para mayor comodidad.

La habitación se encontraba en completa penumbra. Largas cortinas negras cubrían la única ventana del lugar, impidiendo que cualquier vestigio de luz se filtrara hacia el interior, y Potter tardó varios minutos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y la escasa luz que su varita liberaba.

Todas las paredes se encontraban repletas de estanterías con libros que, a simple vista, Albus supo que eran de magia negra. Le bastó con leer algunos títulos para saber que Hagrid había tenido razón al clasificar a Primus dentro de la categoría de "saqueador de tumbas": _Los tesoros escondidos del Antiguo Egipto, Las Maldiciones de los Faraones, El oro del mar: los barcos que se llevó la marea, Las Cruzadas y el Secreto escondido de los Templarios, Camino al Dorado._ Aquellos libros trataban en su gran mayoría sobre reliquias escondidas durante años, y las maldiciones que las protegían. Icarus se encargaba, según lo que le había dicho a Darwin Cooper, de encontrar lo que ningún hombre puede encontrar. _"Me pregunto qué es lo que busca en Hogwarts"_ se preguntó Albus, mientras que seguía investigando el despacho.

En el centro de la habitación se alzaba un gran escritorio, de nogal oscuro, finamente tallado, con dibujos incomprensibles recorriendo sus patas y bordes. Una única silla se encontraba detrás del escritorio, de aspecto incómodo. Fuera de aquello, la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Era una oficina de lo más impersonal: sin cuadros, sin fotos, sin nada.

Albus se percató que lo único personal de aquel lugar era el maletín del profesor, que en ese momento descansaba sobre el escritorio. Potter se acercó sigilosamente, y pasó su mano sobre el maletín con dedos temblorosos, como si temiera que lo mordiera si llegaba a hacer cualquier movimiento brusco. Sin embargo, nada sucedió cuando sus yemas rozaron el cuero negro del maletín, ni cuando sus manos se animaron a cerrarse alrededor del mismo.

Sintiendo una mezcla de emoción y miedo, Albus levantó el maletín con una mano, y le apuntó con la varita, que sostenía en su otra mano.

-_Alohomora_-susurró nervioso, mientras que el corazón latía desbocado en su pecho. Un leve "click" le indicó que había funcionado. El maletín se abrió delante de él, revelándole su contenido.

Allí se encontraba el libro que el profesor había estado leyendo durante la clase. Sobre la tapa del libro había dibujados unos extraños jeroglíficos, o símbolos, o posiblemente letras en un idioma que Potter no supo reconocer. Albus lo abrió torpemente, sólo para comprobar que los mismos dibujos ocupaban todas las hojas del libro, confirmando su teoría de que aquel libro estaba escrito en un idioma que él desconocía… Decepcionado, decidió dejar el libro de lado, y dedicarse a investigar el resto de los papeles.

Tomó la hoja de pergamino que se encontraba apilada encima del resto, donde el profesor había garabateado varias palabras, la mayoría de ellas en el mismo idioma que el libro. Sin embargo, Albus se percató que, hacia el final del pergamino, Primus había pintarrajeado unas escasas palabras en inglés:

_La entrada está en Tanaerum_

Releyó varias veces aquella frase sin poder encontrarle ningún significado. Pero la gravó mentalmente, decidido a investigar más adelante qué podría significar.

Dejando a un lado aquel pergamino, Albus buscó entre los papeles aquello que verdaderamente había ido a buscar. La carta.

Aquella carta que una lechuza le había traído hacía menos de una hora atrás. Albus estaba convencido de que esa carta contenía información importante. El hecho de que la lechuza no hubiera esperado hasta el día siguiente para hacer la entrega matutina con el resto de las lechuzas, o que no hubiera ido a esperarlo en la oficina, le hacía sospechar. Y a eso se le sumaba la reacción que Icarus había tenido al ver la lechuza. Se había levantado apresuradamente para leerla… como si hiciera tiempo que esperaba _aquella_ carta.

Finalmente la encontró, casi al final del maletín. Icarus la había colocado en las profundidades del mismo, seguramente en un intento por esconderla.

_Te espero el 1 de Diciembre, en las Tres Escobas, al mediodía.  
__Trae el artefacto contigo.  
__Haré lo que pueda para ayudarte, pero no prometo nada._

_Tobías._

Potter terminó de leer la carta, y rápidamente la volvió a colocar en el lugar donde la había encontrado, debajo de todos los demás papeles. Ya había conseguido lo que buscaba. Ahora, una necesidad urgente de salir de aquel lugar lo había invadido. De manera apresurada, volvió a cerrar el maletín con un hechizo, y lo colocó en la misma posición en que lo había encontrado en primer lugar.

Colocándose la capa invisible sobre la cabeza, Albus lanzó una última mirada a la oficina, y tras comprobar que todo estaba en su lugar, se dispuso a salir. Abrió la puerta con sigilo, y espió hacia el pasillo, comprobando que continuaba despejado. Con el mismo cuidado con que había entrado, salió de la habitación, y cerró la puerta. Apenas se había alejado unos pasos de la puerta cuando el ruido de otros pasos acelerados llegó a sus oídos.

Icarus Primus avanzaba a paso precipitado hacia su oficina, con una extraña expresión de triunfo en el rostro. El profesor entró en la habitación sin siquiera notar que a pocos metros, Albus Potter lo observaba desde debajo de una capa de invisibilidad.

* * *

**Primero que nada, pido perdón por los guiones que usé en este capítulo. La verdad es que me di cuenta tarde del error, y no quería demorarme más en subirlo. Pero en cuanto tenga un poco más de tiempo planeo re-editarlo de manera correcta. De todas maneras, es un detalle que no hace a la historia, simplemente a la estética al momento de leer. Espero que no les resulte demasiado molesto o incómodo.**

**Tardé un poco más con este capítulo pues había varias cosas importantes que tenía que incluir en el mismo, y no quería cometer errores. No hace falta señalar la importancia de éste capítulo a la trama de la historia. Con éste capítulo, entramos verdaderamente en la temática que le da el título a la historia, y comienza a revelarse el misterio de por qué Icarus Primus está en Hogwarts, y qué es lo que busca.**

**Como siempre, ante cualquier duda, pregunta, crítica, no tienen más que presionar ese maravilloso botón al final de la historia llamado y dejar un review. Prometo responder de la mejor manera posible! jajaja.**

**Por cierto, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos, porque llegamos a más de 100 REVIEWS! jajaja he batido mi propio record en tan poco tiempo, y es todo gracias a ustedes que me acompañan con esta historia.**

**Ahora sí, respondo los reviews:**

**adrisstbdt: me gustó mucho lo que dijiste de Cooper, porque verdaderamente, él es el típico político carismático, pero que detrás de esa máscara de simpatía se esconde algo muy turbio. Y ohhh! Creo que eres una de las pocas, sino la única, que notó el pequeño pero importantísimo detalle de "EL MAGO". Fue un comentario al pasar durante la charla de Cooper y Primus, pero se trata de un dato clave. Obviamente, no puedo responderte quién es, pero me gustaría que lo recordaras para el futuro. Y en cuánto a la piedra... he leído muchas teorías en los reviews, jajaja. Simplemente puedo responder que se trata de una piedra preciosa. El resto... lo sabrán con el correr de la historia... espero! Jaja. Veo que recogiste muchos datos del capítulo pasado... cuando hablas de la niña rubia, te refieres a la niña de Ravenclaw, verdad? Oh, pues... simplemente tenía ganas de mostrar que ya con trece años, James es un casanova. Y en cuánto a por qué quieren eliminar al Ministro... otra pregunta que debes anotar por ahí para ver si se responde más adelante! jajaja.**

**Malfoy-Son: antes que nada, bienvenido a mi historia! Ahora sí, respondo tu review... jaja no supe interpretar si te pareció bueno o no la relación entre Hedda y James... espero que te haya gustado. Creo que puede llegar a tener algunas similitudes con Lily y James, la diferencia está fundamentalmente en Hedda. Creo que Hedda es mucho más cruel y fría que Lily. Ella verdaderamente lo detesta. En cuanto a la segunda pregunta... ¿Así que has asumido que la Piedra de la que hablan es la de la Resurrección? ¿Y si te dijera que no? ¿Y si te dijera que en cierta manera el objetivo final sería muy similar? Jaja, te lo dejó ahí para que lo pienses y después me comentes tus deducciones. Me alegro mucho que te guste como escribo, en especial cuando se trata de Quidditch... coincido contigo, es muy difícil. Pero bueno, hago lo que puedo! Nos leemos!**

**jjaacckkyy: oh, sí, "valiosa información" es poco comparado con todo lo que escribí en el capítulo anterior! Jaja. Y traje a escena a Darwin Cooper. Tengo que confesar que si hay un personaje que me desagrada, y mucho, es Darwin Cooper. Jaja, es gracioso, porque yo misma lo creé. Pero una vez que terminé de hacerlo, con su personalidad, y su historia pasada... pues, me di cuenta que había puesto en una sola persona muchisimas cosas que detesto! Jaja. Y eso que ya había inventado algunos personajes desagradables, como Portus Cardigan, pero nunca me pasó esto antes! No te preocupes si aún no puedes interpretar la charla entre Darwin e Icarus... a medida que la historia avance, la comprenderás mejor. Pero al menos sirve para orientar. Espero que éste cap también te guste!**

**G-Annie: buena deducción de Darwin Cooper. Sí, es de ese tipo de personas que, de una manera u otra, siempre logra sacarse de encima los problemas y salir airoso. Una prueba de ello es que no lo hayan encontrado culpable de ser Mortífago en las épocas de Voldemort. En cuanto a Icarus Primus... es un personaje complicado. Espero que con el paso de los capítulos lleguen a comprenderlo mejor. Primus es un hombre que se mueve por la ambición. Es un saqueador de tumbas. Un caza tesoros. Le gusta el desafío que supone encontrar lo que nadie más puede encontrar. Y a lo largo de su profesión, se ha encontrado con todo tipo de magia negra. Lo cual terminó convirtiéndose en su segunda mayor fascinación. Jajaja, ¿con que Harry debe cuidarse de mi? ¿Piensas que podría llegar a matarlo? Mm... sería lo que muchos llaman "una vuelta de tuerca", no crees?**

**Madrileño: jaja, sí, me estoy demorando un poco más de lo acostumbrado en actualizar. Es que a medida que avanza la historia, tengo que tener más cuidado con lo que escribo, cuándo lo escribo, y cómo lo escribo, si es que quiero que al final, todo encaje perfectamente. Mmm... creo que tú fuiste el único que hizo algún comentario sobre la caja que Cooper le da a Icarus. Bien observado. Y obviamente, no puedo revelar lo que contiene. ¡Pero no te das una idea de las ganas que tengo de conocer tu hipótesis sobre Wence! Jajaja, me carcome la curiosidad... en cierta forma, he puesto un poco de mí en Albus, pues yo tampoco tolero los misterios. Me desesperan, y necesito resolverlos, siempre. Jaja.**

**Nat Potter W: Mmm... bueno, ya me han preguntado en otro review si se trata de la piedra de la resurrección. Pero lamento decepcionar a mis queridisimos lectores, pues las Reliquias de la Muerte no forman parte de ESTA historia. Aunque en algún futuro no tan distante, talvez... pero bueno, eso no nos compete ahora, verdad? ¿Regresar a Voldemort? Mmm... que pregunta de lo más interesante... pero la piedra de la resurrección no "revive" a las personas verdaderamente... eso es, técnicamente, imposible... Cambiando de tema, y yendo ahora a James... pues, es un personaje que yo adoro. Es impulsivo, testarudo, pasional, gracioso, travieso... y pensé que en ésta historia podía hacerlo más partícipe de la trama... sobre todo porque es el hermano de Albus, y en mi mente, ambos hermanos siempre fueron muy unidos. Aquí tienes una parte de la reacción de Harry frente a las noticias. Pero prometo mas en los prox capitulos!**

**Yukime Hiwatari: jajaja, pues, se podría decir que Icarus tiene su "atractivo". Me alegro que te hayan gustado las fotos en el blog. La verdad es que el Icarus de mi mente es un poco más corpulento que el hombre de la foto. Y claro, falta la cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda... pero me gustó mucho su expresión seria y amenazante. En cuanto al complot... ¡pues sería arruinar gran parte de esta historia y de las que vienen si te dijera el porqué del complot! ¿no lo crees? Solo puedo decirte que tienes que mirar todo el cuadro... no te detengas simplemente en un detalle del mismo, como es Icarus. El cuadro es MUCHO más grande... (jaja, me gustan las metaforas). ¡Oh, me alegra que te guste como llevo a los personajes! En lo personal, y creo que ya lo dije, pienso que las personas no somos ni blancas ni negras, sino grises. Nadie es tan bueno, ni nadie es tan malo. Y todo puede cambiar en cualquier momento. Solo hace falta una razón, un motivo, algo que genere el cambio en las personas. En cuanto a Albus... pues, el no vive, ni quiere vivir, bajo la sombra de nadie. Ni de su padre, ni de su madre, ni de nadie. Como bien señalaste, Albus busca sus propios logros. Inconcientemente, toda su obsesión por los misterios se fundamentan en su ambición por demostrar lo que es capaz de hacer. Gracias por el review y espero tu opinión sobre este cap!**

**valensans: jaja, me alegro que te hayan gustado los últimos capítulos. Y tienes razón... Albus y James simplemente no pueden mantenerse lejos de los problemas... es más fuerte que ellos! O bien, viene en la sangre... vaya uno a saber!!**

**anvampi16: jajaja, asi que conoces a alguien igualito a James? Pues, creo que todos tenemos un James en nuestras vidas. El James de mi historia se parece mucho a alguien que conosco, también. ¿Así que estas en una crisis con tu historia? No te preocupes, creo que a todos nos pasa que en algún momento nos estancamos... lo importante en no darse por vencido. Tarde o temprano, la solución termina llegando. ;) Espero que puedas encontrarle la vuelta a tu historia... y ojala te haya gustado este capítulo!**

**yesica7448: claro que te extrañé!! Se notó la falta de tus reviews... jaja. Ahora hablando en serio... me encantan tus reviews, pero no te preocupes si no puedes dejarlos en todos los capítulos... no es necesario. Con tal de que sigas leyendo mi historia yo me conformo!! Y... así que estas escribiendo tu propia historia? Puedo preguntar sobre que? ¡Avisame cuando la tengas lista asi la leo! ¿La vas a publicar, verdad? Ojala que si... jaja. Bueno, nos estamos leyendo! suerte con la escritura.**

**Rose Weasley de Malfoy: sigo pensando que eres muy buena analizando datos. Nuevamente, estuviste en lo correcto con tu descripción de albus y James. Albus es el astuto, el precavido, el que planea. James es el impulsivo, el pasional. En cuanto a Rose... sí, está media desaparecida. Pero es porque todavía tengo mucho que escribir aparte de los seis chicos. Y estoy con ganas de empezar a desarrollar otros personajes, ademas de los chicos que ya conocemos. Pero prometo que va a aparecer de vuelta Rose, y Ely y Lysander. En cuanto a lo que señalaste de Rose... pues, ella es muy inteligente. A diferencia de Harry, Albus no tiene por qué meterse en algunos problemas. Harry estaba marcado por Voldemort. Tarde o temprano se iban a tener q cruzar. Albus, en cambio, no tiene ninguna verdadera razón para meterse en problemas. Simplemente es un niño obsesionado con los misterios. Y Rose quiere hacerlo caer en cuenta de que su obsesión puede terminar por herir a la gente que ama. Pero al momento de la verdad, Rose siempre está ahi para Albus, incluso cuando no está completamente de acuerdo. Mmm... sí, podría decirse que Cooper y Primus son un contraste interesante. Pero eso es porque la vida los ha llevado por caminos muy diferentes. Icarus Primus es un hombre curtido por la experiencia, un hombre de mundo, que ha visto y vivido muchas experiencias. Cooper es un estratega, un hombre carismático que ha aprendido a moverse desde un lugar muy cuidadoso. Y cambiando de tema... pues eres la primera que se preocupa por que la posible muerte a Kingsley!! ¿Qué puedo decir al respecto? En cuanto a Harry, me gustaria citar de regreso el principio de la otra historia, LGN, cuando Kinglsey va a visitar a Harry despues de la Segunda Guerra, y le pide su ayuda para el gobierno. Desde entonces, Harry siempre ha sido como la mano derecha del ministro. Kingsley confia plenamente en la ética y la integridad de Harry, y sabe que él solo hará lo que sea mejor para la gente. Así que quien quiera terminar con Kinglsey, tiene q terminar con Harry también. Y por supuesto, siempre hay un transfondo en todo... pero bueno, habrá que esperar para tener mejores explicaciones, ajjaa. Veo que tu también pensaste en la Piedra como "la piedra de la resurrección"... no haré muchos comentarios al respecto, pues aún hay mucho por revelar, pero puedo decirte que lo que buscan es una piedra preciosa.**

**Arcano: jajaja coincido con vos que comenzar con las uñas de los pies no es muy agradable, jajaja, pero bueno. En parte tengo que confesar que me alegra que digas eso, porque quiere decir que mi historia te resultó interesante. Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado!!**

**Nico: aquí tienes el capítulo 10. Espero que te guste, y que no hayas tenido q esperar demasiado.**

**Saludos a todos,**

**Feliz Semana Santa para todos,**

**G.**


	11. Capítulo 11: De Incógnito

**Capítulo 11: De Incógnito **

Albus ni siquiera se molestó en ir a Pociones. Su intrusión dentro de la oficina de Primus lo había demorado más de lo esperado, y ya era demasiado tarde como para aparecerse ante Slughorn.

En cambio, se encaminó hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, sintiendo todavía la emoción de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Apenas estuvo sentado en una de las mesas de la Sala Común, Potter buscó un trozo de papel entre sus pertenencias y garabateó las palabras que había leído minutos atrás en la carta que un tal Tobías le había escrito a Icarus. También anotó la extraña frase que había rescatado de entre los apuntes del profesor: _La entrada está en Tanaerum_. Pero incluso mientras que la escribía y la releía, aquella frase seguía sin tener ningún significado para él. ¿A qué se refería con aquello? ¿La entrada a dónde? ¿Qué era Tanaerum, y dónde quedaba? Aquella breve frase había traído consigo más preguntas que respuestas. Y Albus se encontraba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos cuando dos personas se sentaron repentinamente frente a él.

-Tienes cinco minutos para decirme dónde diablos te habías metido antes de que te patee el trasero-le espetó Scorpius, con el ceño fruncido. A su lado, Hedda lo miraba de manera penetrante, con esos ojos que podían volverse de una frialdad aterradora, recordándole que ella era también parte vampiro.

-No me sentía bien-argumentó Albus, mientras que intentaba esconder disimuladamente el pergamino sobre el cual había estado escribiendo minutos antes. Pero ya era tarde. Hedda lo había notado, y con una rapidez sobrehumana, la muchacha le había arrebatado el papel de entre las manos.

-¿Quién es Tobías? ¿Y de la entrada a qué cosa se encuentra en Tanaerum?-le dijo Le Blanc, en tono irónico tras leer el papel. Albus frunció el ceño, y con un movimiento brusco, recuperó el pergamino de entre las manos de su amiga. Hedda alzó las cejas, en gesto de reproche, y suspiró.-Albus, creo que nos estas tomando por verdaderos idiotas… ya nos dimos cuenta de que estas escondiendo algo…

-Sí, compañero… estás raro desde Halloween…- agregó Scorpius, cambiando a un gesto de preocupación.

-Y tampoco nos creemos toda esa porquería sobre cartas de tu hermana, y visitas a la biblioteca…-sumó Hedda.

-Y el hecho de que desaparezcas de repente sin decir nada no es un buen incentivo para que nosotros te creamos –concluyó finalmente el rubio.

Albus permaneció en silencio… no quería mentirles. Ellos no se merecían sus mentiras. Eran verdaderos amigos. Habían estado ahí para él siempre desde que los conocía, y mentirles era como un insulto a la confianza que se había desarrollado entre ellos. Y sin embargo, no sabía si decirles la verdad, no porque no se merecieran saberla… sino porque si se los revelaba, entonces los estaría arrastrando con él nuevamente hacia los problemas. Igual que el año anterior.

-Rose piensa que estas tramando algo con James… y tengo que decir que la simple idea de que te unas a alguno de los lunáticos planes de tu hermano me preocupa-insistió Hedda, al ver que Potter no cedía. Albus no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel comentario… pero Hedda y Scorpius permanecían serios, y verdaderamente preocupados.

-Yo no me he unido a ninguno de los "lunáticos planes de mi hermano", Hedda-le aseguró el pelinegro.

-¿Y entonces qué esta pasando, Al? Porque nos tienes bastante desconcertados-le aseveró Malfoy. Albus evitó mirarlos a los ojos, sintiéndose demasiado incómodo.-Sea lo que sea, puedes confiar en nosotros, Albus-le aseguró Scor, visiblemente afectado por la evasiva de su amigo. Y aquello terminó de desarmar al joven Potter.

-Está bien-cedió el pelinegro, muy a su pesar. Y entonces, comenzó a hablar. Relató todo, desde el principio, desde aquella noche en Agosto, durante su cumpleaños, cuando había escuchado por primera vez hablar de Icarus Primus. Hedda ahogó un respigo cuando Albus le contó la charla que habían escuchado él y su hermano en el bosque, entre Primus y Cooper. Y los ojos grises de Scorpius se abrieron grandes como platos cuando Albus les relató sobre cómo se había infiltrado dentro de la oficina de Primus esa misma tarde, debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, para comprobar el contenido de la carta.

-¿No conocías el idioma?-le preguntó Hedda, visiblemente emocionada con toda aquella nueva información. La muchacha era un pozo inagotable, siempre sediento de conocimientos, y no había para ella nada más apasionante que un enigma. Los misterios la obsesionaban. Albus lo había comprobado el año anterior. Y era algo que compartían ambos.

-No… ni siquiera pude entender el título-confesó el morocho, ruborizándose ante semejante confesión. Odiaba cuando le hacían notar que había algo importante que no sabía.

-¿Podrías repetirme lo que decía la carta?-le pidió la muchacha, en ese tono analítico tan típico de ella cuando investigaba algo.

-Te espero el 1 de Diciembre, en las Tres Escobas, al mediodía. Trae el artefacto contigo. Haré lo que pueda para ayudarte, pero no prometo nada. Tobías.-releyó Albus del pergamino en el cual había anotado lo que recordaba.

-Extraño…- musitó ella.

-Explícate-le exigió Potter, acostumbrado ya a que su amiga se guardara muchos de sus pensamientos para si misma.

-Bueno… digamos que las Tres Escobas no es el lugar más indicado para discutir algo importante y peligroso, Al. Es conocido que ese lugar es muy concurrido, y cualquiera podría oír lo que dices-razonó Hedda, astuta.

-Pero al mismo tiempo, nadie sospecharía de dos personas conversando en las Tres Escobas, justamente por lo que acabas de decir-la contradijo Malfoy.

-Sigue siendo una jugada peligrosa-insistió Le Blanc.

-De todas maneras, talvez no planeen _hablar_. Por lo que dice la carta… parece que en realidad Primus quiere mostrarle _algo_ a este tal Tobías. Hablan de un… artefacto -interrumpió Albus, con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras que releía su transcripción de la carta una y otra vez.

-No sólo quiere mostrárselo… parece que Primus espera algún tipo de ayuda por parte de Tobías-agregó Scorpius, inclinándose hacia Albus para poder también leer la transcripción escrita por su amigo en aquel trozo de pergamino.-Tanaerum… es un nombre bastante raro… -agregó el rubio, con la mirada fija en el papel, pues acaba de leer la otra frase que Albus había escrito.

-Talvez si le preguntamos a Rose…-propuso Hedda, en un tono dubitativo.

-No-la interrumpió Potter de inmediato.-No pueden decirle nada a Rose-les ordenó.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó su amiga, visiblemente sorprendida.

-Porque se enfurecerá conmigo. Me dijo que no me metiera otra vez en líos, ni que tampoco los metiera a ustedes… y creo que es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo-lamentó Potter, resoplando, mientras que se desarmaba sobre la silla, vencido.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de aventura?-se burló Scorpius, guiñando un ojo de manera cómplice. Albus sonrió tristemente. Algo dentro de él le decía que una vez más, se estaban metiendo en problemas.

-Es una pena que no podamos visitar Hogsmeade hasta tercer año…-se lamentó Hedda repentinamente. Potter la miró de manera inquisitiva.-La próxima fecha de visita a Hogsmeade coincide con la de la carta que Primus recibió… el 1 de Diciembre-les explicó la chica.

-Eso no puede ser casualidad…-puntualizó Scorpius.

-Claro que no lo es… nadie sospechará si lo ve en Las Tres Escobas durante una visita a Hogsmeade de Hogwarts…-razonó Albus, repentinamente enfadado.

Icarus se reuniría con aquel desconocido que se hacía llamar Tobías, y él tendría que permanecer en Hogwarts, simplemente porque no tenía trece años… maldijo en su interior no tener un año más… si tan sólo pudiera ser su hermano James, o cualquier otra persona…

-¡Eso es!-exclamó Potter repentinamente, saltando de su silla.

* * *

-Sigo sin entender porque yo no puedo ir-se quejó Hedda, mientras que se apoyaba pesadamente contra la pared del pasillo secreto que llevaba a Honeydukes, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, en un gesto muy similar al de una niña pequeña encaprichada.

-Porque sería abusar mucho de la suerte, Hedda. Cuatro personas llamaríamos mucho la atención… y sería incómodo para escondernos debajo de la Capa-le explicó Albus con cierta exasperación. Había repetido la misma explicación tres veces en lo que iba del día.

-Todavía no sabemos si va a funcionar siquiera. Deberíamos de haber pensado un plan B -continuó quejándose Le Blanc. Scorpius rodó los ojos, resignado, mientras se acomodaba el abrigo de invierno sobre el uniforme.

-Bueno, estamos a punto de comprobar si funcionan-le respondió el rubio, cansado ya de escuchar siempre la misma conversación. Hedda dejó escapar un nuevo bufido.

Mientras tanto, Albus metió una mano en su bolsillo, y extrajo una pequeña bolsita, que contenía en su interior cinco caramelos de color negro. Se trata de los Caramelos Multijugos, que había recibido para su cumpleaños como regalo por parte de su hermano, en la caja de "Surtidos Weasley". Las palabras de James al darle aquel regalo volvieron a su mente _"Estos caramelos son algo completamente nuevo… Es algo así como la poción multijugos, pero no tan desagradable… simplemente te cambia un poco la apariencia"_. Albus deseó con todo su ser que su hermano no se hubiera equivocado, porque tal como Hedda había remarcado, si aquel plan fallaba, no contaban con un segundo plan.

-Vaya… nada con ese color puede tener buen sabor-se quejó Scorpius, mientras que Potter depositaba uno de los caramelos en su mano.

-Sólo cómetelo… el sabor es lo de menos si esto llega a funcionar-le recordó Albus, y a continuación, tomando coraje, se metió uno de los caramelos en la boca. Malfoy lo imitó.

Apenas el caramelo tocó su lengua, Albus supo que su amigo tenía razón. Aquello tenía un sabor tan asqueroso, que por poco le provoca arcadas. Haciendo un esfuerzo, Albus terminó tragando el caramelo. Y entonces, una extraña sensación, como un cosquilleo, comenzó a recorrerlo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza. El cosquilleo se inició suavemente, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, iba ganando intensidad, hasta llegar a un punto en el cual dejaba de ser una sensación incómoda, para convertirse en una levemente dolorosa. Y entonces, se detuvo abruptamente.

Albus miró instintivamente a Hedda, parada justo frente a él. Y la expresión en su rostro le dijo que había tenido éxito. El triunfo se veía reflejado en aquellos ojos turquesas de su amiga. Pero cuando giró a mirar a su mejor amigo, Potter no pudo evitar soltar un leve grito de sorpresa.

Delante de él se encontraba un muchacho que poco se parecía a Scor. Seguía siendo rubio, aunque su pelo era ahora de un color más oscuro y no tan platinado, y se había vuelto ondulado. Las cejas parecían haberle crecido, escondiendo los ojos, que habían cambiado de su clásico color gris perla, a un tono más oscuro, negrusco. Sus rasgos faciales se habían vuelto menos afilados, y más redondos. Y sin embargo, allí estaba su amigo, debajo de aquella extraña transformación.

Instintivamente, Albus se llevó las manos a la cara, tanteando su propio rostro, en búsqueda de los cambios que seguramente habían atravesado. Como si Hedda estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo y se lo extendió. Albus lo tomó sin dudar, y se miró en el reflejo. Un muchacho de cara más alargada y más delgada que él le devolvió la mirada. Y se trataba de una mirada de ojos azules, oscuros. Su cabello seguía siendo de color negro, pero a diferencia de la tradicional rebeldía que solía lucir, ahora le caía lacio sobre el rostro. Sonrió satisfecho. La primer parte del plan había funcionado.

-Gracias-le dijo Albus, devolviéndole el espejo a su amiga.

-Doce menos cuarto-anunció Hedda, chequeando su reloj de muñeca, y mirando a Potter de manera significativa.-La bolsa de los Caramelos Multijugos dice que el efecto dura aproximadamente una hora... así que tengan cuidado -les recordó ella.

-No te preocupes, Le Blanc… estamos de vuelta antes de lo que te esperas-la tranquilizó Scorpius, con una sonrisa cálida.

-Los estaré esperando en la Sala Común. Suerte -les deseó Hedda, y lanzándoles una última mirada, partió por el oscuro túnel, de regreso a Hogwarts.

-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder-reaccionó Albus entonces, y tomando la capa de invisibilidad, la colocó sobre él y sobre Scorpius.

Ambos recorrieron rápidamente la distancia que los separaba de Honeydukes y se detuvieron frente a la puerta trampa que les abría camino hacia el sótano del local, donde guardaban la mercadería. Con mucho cuidado, Albus empujó la puerta apenas lo suficiente para poder espiar hacia el interior y comprobar que el lugar estaba desierto. Entonces, abrió la puerta del todo, y entró junto con su amigo. Ambos caminaron con cuidado, evitando golpear las cajas de productos que los rodeaban, y mientras que se hacían camino hacia la escalera que los llevaba hacia el local principal, Albus vio como Scorpius tomaba una de varita de caramelo de una de las cajas.

-¿Qué? ¡Nadie lo va a notar!-se quejó Malfoy al percatarse de la mirada recriminatoria de su amigo. Sin embargo, Potter no tenía tiempo para discutir con el rubio, así que se lo dejó pasar.

Honeydukes estaba abarrotado de estudiantes como siempre, pero Albus recorrió el local con la vista buscando a una persona en particular. Lo encontró junto a una estantería repleta de caramelos de miles de sabores diferentes, y sorprendentemente, se encontraba solo. Albus se acercó sigilosamente a su hermano, quien fingía estar seleccionando caramelos, pero lanzaba cada tanto miradas a ambos lados.

-James-lo llamó Al, en un susurro, pero a pesar de ello, su hermano se sobresaltó, tirando al suelo algunos caramelos.

-¡Cielos, Al! Comenzaba a preocuparme… hace quince minutos que estoy parado aquí como si fuera un imbécil incapaz de decidir qué sabor quiere llevar-se quejó James, mientras que levantaba los caramelos y los dejaba de nueva sobre la estantería.- ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo?-preguntó el mayor de los Potter, mientras que abría camino hacia la salida del local, seguido por Albus y Scorpius, aún escondidos debajo de la Capa.

-Tardamos en convencer a Hedda que no podía venir-le explicó Scorpius, mientras que buscaba evitar chocar contra una niña que obstruía el paso. James alzó una ceja, divertido.

-Vaya… pobre Nívea. Debe haberle partido el corazón que yo pudiera participar de esto y ella no-se burló James, divertido.

-Bueno, de hecho… ella no sabe que tu participas-le aclaró Albus, con una leve esperanza de que su hermano entendiera lo delicado de la situación. Pero la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de James borró al instante cualquier posible esperanza.

-Ya veo-fue todo lo que comentó el mayor de los tres, mientras que sus ojos marrones brillaban con picardía y cierta maldad. En silencio, los guió hasta un callejón bastante oscuro y estrecho, alejado de la mayoría de la gente.-Bien, ya pueden sacarse la Capa-les avisó James, mientras que permanecía en la entrada del callejón, alerta.

Albus obedeció e inmediatamente se sacó la capa de encima de la cabeza, y la guardó en su mochila. James permaneció unos segundos mirándolos de arriba abajo, evaluándolos concienzudamente, y finalmente, sonrió complacido.

-Es perfecto, jamás los reconocerán-aseguró. Albus le devolvió la sonrisa. Y los tres se pusieron en movimiento, caminando hacia las Tres Escobas. Un viento frío recorría las calles, anunciando un crudo invierno, y Albus se sintió agradecido del calor que había dentro del bar más popular de todo Hogsmeade.

Albus recorrió el bar con la mirada, buscando entre la gente al profesor Primus, pero todavía no parecía haber llegado. Resignado, él, Scorpius y James se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas apartadas del bar, buscando llamar la atención lo menos posible. James se dirigió hacia la barra, y trajo consigo tres cervezas de mantequilla, y las repartió entre ellos. Albus chequeó su reloj mientras que bebía un sorbo de su cerveza, y justo cuando la aguja marcaba las doce menos un minuto, la puerta del local se abrió, e Icarus Primus entró por ella.

Vestía un abrigo negro y pesado, que le cubría el gigantesco y tosco cuerpo, dejando sólo a la vista su rostro frío y salvaje. Su mirada oscura recorrió todo el local, comprobando que la persona que esperaba aún no había llegado. Frunció levemente el entrecejo, y finalmente, terminó por sentarse en una de las mesas vacías, bastante más lejos de Albus de lo que él hubiera deseado.

Un minuto más tarde, la puerta se abrió una vez más, y esta vez, un hombre pequeño entró por la misma. Tenía el pelo castaño corto, y la barba crecida de varios días. Los ojos eran pequeños, como dos canicas, y miraban con nerviosismo de un lado al otro. Sus rasgos lo delataban como un extranjero, posiblemente alguien procedente de la Europa Oriental. En pocos segundos, el recién llegado localizó a Icarus Primus, y con un leve gesto de cabeza, se encaminó hacia él. Albus vio como Icarus se ponía de pie para estrechar la mano del recién llegado, e intercambiaban un par de palabras, seguramente de bienvenida. Luego, con un gesto de la mano, Primus le indicó al hombrecillo que se sentara, y él también lo hizo.

-Scor, James… saquen sus orejas extensibles-les ordenó Albus, mientras que él hacía lo mismo. Con cuidado y mucho sigilo, los tres muchachos sacaron de sus abrigos tres orejas extensibles, y las mismas se deslizaron suavemente sobre el suelo, hasta alcanzar la mesa donde Icarus y el hombrecillo conversaban.

-…pero fuera de esos pequeños percances, ha sido un buen viaje-comentó el recién llegado, sarcásticamente.

-Siempre te las arreglas para llegar, Tobías. Es uno de tus mejores rasgos-se burló Icarus, en un tono que demostraba que ambos hombres se conocían desde hacía tiempo.

-Así que ahora eres _profesor_, ¿eh, Icarus?-se burló Tobías, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

-Es sólo temporario, amigo mío-le aseguró Primus, también sonriendo de manera burlona.

-Tengo que confesar que tu carta me sorprendió mucho, Icarus… hacía tiempo que no tenía noticias de ti… ¿dos años, talvez?-dijo entonces el extranjero, usando un tono de voz más serio, dando a entender que estaba por comenzar al verdadera charla.

-Casi tres años, compañero. Casi tres -lo corrigió Icarus. El hombrecillo asintió, en gesto pensativo.

-Oh, sí… qué rápido se nos pasa el tiempo cuando estamos enfrascados en nuestras búsquedas-comentó Tobías, con cierto aire nostálgico, claramente fingido.-En fin… me has dicho que necesitabas mi ayuda, Icarus -soltó finalmente el hombre, yendo al grano. Icarus se inclinó levemente sobre la mesa, acortando la distancia que había entre ambos.

-Pues sí… he encontrado algo, Tobías-le respondió Primus.

-Sí, eso me lo diste a entender en la carta… lástima que no te extendiste mucho sobre este preciado "artefacto"-se quejó el hombrecillo. Icarus le hizo una seña con la mano, como si quisiera dejar aquello atrás.-¿Lo has traído?-insistió Tobías.

Primus tardó en responder, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, asintió con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible.

La mano derecha del profesor se metió entonces en uno de sus bolsillos, y los ojos de Tobías brillaron de emoción mientras que esperaba, ansioso, por conocer lo que estaban a punto de revelarle. Albus tenía todos sus sentidos alerta, mientras que fingía beber un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla, la vista permanecía clavada en Icarus. Pudo ver cuando extraía del bolsillo la misma cajita que había recibido un mes atrás de manos de Darwin Cooper, y cuyo contenido Potter desconocía por completo. El corazón le latió en el pecho acelerado ante la perspectiva de por fin revelar el misterio de aquella cajita.

Icarus apoyó la cajita sobre la mesa del bar, y con cuidado, la empujó sobre la superficie hasta acercarla a Tobías. El hombrecillo miró algo desconfiado la caja, y luego a Icarus, y finalmente, se animó a tomarla entre sus manos. Y con un movimiento lento y cuidadoso, como el de un arqueólogo que maneja una reliquia que en cualquier momento podría desarmarse en cientos de pedazos, Tobías abrió la pequeña caja. Sus ojos pequeños se iluminaron con admiración e interés ante lo que aquella caja contenía, y durante varios segundos, ambos hombres permanecieron en absoluto silencio.

-¿Es acaso una…?-inquirió Tobías, levantando la mirada por primera vez de la caja, para enfocarla en su compañero.

-Sí, una Brújula Voluntaria-le respondió Primus a su pregunta incompleta.

-Diablos… pensé que ya no quedaba ninguna en el mercado-exclamó el extranjero, sin esconder su sorpresa.

-Pensaste bien, amigo mío. No queda ninguna _en el mercado_-confirmó Icarus. Tobías lo miró de manera recelosa, como quien sospecha lo que está por venir.

-No me dirás de dónde la has conseguido, ¿verdad?-insistió Tobías, aunque sabía que era en vano. Icarus le respondió con una sonrisa torcida, dándole a entender que no se lo diría.-Está bien, no es que importe verdaderamente de dónde viene… sino a dónde puede ir. Puedes conseguir muchísimos galeones por un artículo como este en el mercado negro-le recordó el hombre.

-Lo sé… pero dudo que alguien quiera pagar algo por ella. Está rota, Tobías-le explicó Primus.

Tobías alzó levemente las cejas, como si acabara de comprender la verdadera razón por la cual lo habían citado en aquel lugar. Sin decir nada, el hombrecillo tomó lo que estaba dentro de la caja, y lo extrajo de la misma.

Y entonces, por primera vez, Albus pudo ver de lo que estaban hablando. Tobías sostenía entre sus manos lo que a simple vista parecía una brújula completamente mundana, sin nada en particular. Tenía un aspecto antiguo y gastado, como si hubiera pasado por muchas manos. Tobías la hizo girar varias veces en su mano y extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos un juego de anteojos, para observar el objeto con mayor detalle. Luego de varios minutos de analizarlo por todos los ángulos, Tobías volvió a dejarlo dentro de la caja, y se sacó los anteojos, con aspecto derrotado.

-Está rota-afirmó el hombrecito. Icarus alzó una de sus cejas, expresando perplejidad.

-Ya sabía yo que estaba rota, Tobías. No me has dicho nada nuevo-le criticó el profesor de Defensa.

-¿Y qué esperas que te diga, Icarus?-preguntó Tobías, en un tono tranquilo y amigable.

-Quiero que me digas si se puede arreglar, y cómo -le respondió Primus. Tobías lo miró fijamente, y se llevó una de sus manos al mentón, en aire pensativo.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso yo, mi querido amigo… _todo_ puede arreglarse con un poco de tiempo y dedicación. El tema es si tú cuentas con esas dos cosas-le respondió Tobías. Icarus frunció el ceño.

-Repárala tú, entonces-le pidió Primus, con una leve sonrisa burlona. Tobías alzo ambas cejas, adquiriendo un falso aspecto de desconcierto.

-¿Y por qué querría yo reparar _tu_ brújula? No gano nada con eso-fue su contraataque.

-No tengo el menor interés en la brújula, Tobías. Sólo quiero que la brújula me lleve a otra cosa. Repárala, y luego de que yo la use, te la podrás quedar-le explicó Primus.

-¿Tengo tu palabra, Icarus Primus?-quiso asegurarse Tobías, extendiendo una mano sobre la mesa, para que Primus la estrechara. El profesor sonrió con cierta malicia ante la desconfianza, y finalmente estrechó la mano.

-Por supuesto que tienes mi palabra-le aseguró, cerrando así un pacto. Albus sabía que aquello no era una Promesa Inquebrantable, pero también sabía que las promesas de palabra entre los magos tenían un peso muy importante. Había magia en ellas. Icarus iba a cumplirla, Albus estaba seguro.

-Albus… el efecto de la poción se está empezando a ir-le murmuró James, en un tono que revelaba cierto pánico.-Deben salir de acá, ahora-les ordenó su hermano.

Albus y Scorpius no se hicieron rogar. Con un rápido movimiento, hicieron volver las orejas extensibles hasta su mesa, y las guardaron en sus bolsillos. Poniéndose de pie lo más rápida y sigilosamente posible, se levantaron de la mesa y salieron de las Tres Escobas hacia el frío de la calle, seguidos por James.

Mientras que volvían a esconderse debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, Albus podía notar como de a poco, un cosquilleo se extendía por su cuerpo, alertándole que el efecto de los Caramelo Multijugos estaba desapareciendo. Él y Scorpius caminaron de regreso hacia Honeydukes, y en silencio, volvieron a introducirse en el sótano, y a través de la puerta trampa, al pasadizo secreto.

Pero mientras que caminaban de regreso a Hogwarts, Albus no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de escuchar. No tenía la menor idea de lo que una Brújula Voluntaria podía ser, pero fuera lo que fuera, iba a ayudar a Icarus Primus a obtener algo. Y sin importar todo lo que Albus ignoraba, había algo que sabía con toda seguridad: nada que pudiera estar buscando Icarus Primus podía ser bueno.

* * *

**Lo sé lo see!! Me tardé muchísimo. Pero es que estuve con cientos de cosas juntas, y la verdad es que no encontraba el momento para subir este capítulo. La verdad es que creo que me atolondré un poco escribiéndolo, así que es muy posible que haya faltas ortográficas o de redacción. Agradecería que, si las ven, me las informen!! =)**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo. He leído todos los reviews y se los agradesco muchísimo. Estoy corta de tiempo, así que prometo responderlos en el próximo capítulo (que no va a tardar tanto jajaa).**

**Kobatochan, avísame cuando tengas tiempo libre, para revisar la historia y un par de capítulos q tengo en mente! Jaja. Se te extraña.**

**Saludos a todos,**

**G.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Buscando ayuda

**Capítulo 12: Buscando ayuda**

—Tenemos que contarle a Rose —dictaminó Hedda, con expresión seria.

—No. —fue toda la respuesta que recibió de Albus.

—¡Vamos, Potter! —le criticó ella, exasperada. —Sabes tan bien como yo que necesitamos su ayuda para esto…—insistió una vez más Hedda. Albus se recostó sobre su cama, evitando mirarla. Pero ella no desistió, sino que se sentó a los pies de la misma, de manera tal que no tuviera otra opción que mirarla. —Estamos perdidos sin la ayuda de Rose.

—Compañero, odio tener que decir esto pero… Hedda tiene razón, necesitamos de la ayuda de tu prima —confesó Scorpius, que estaba recostado en la cama contigua a la de Al.

—Además, no podemos dejar a Ely y a Lysan afuera de todo esto así como si nada —trató de convencerlo Hedda con un nuevo argumento. Albus cerró momentáneamente los ojos, y soltó un suspiro, resignado.

—Está bien—aceptó finalmente. Hedda sonrió triunfante. —Pero ustedes dos tendrán que ayudarme… Rose se va a poner peor que un dragón encerrado cuando se lo cuente—les exigió luego el pelinegro. Le Blanc asintió instantáneamente, sin saber verdaderamente lo que la esperaba.

Una hora más tarde, cuando todos estaban reunidos en la Sala de Requerimientos, Albus contenía el aliento mientras que esperaba la reacción de Rose.

Apenas había terminado de relatarle toda la historia a ella, a Elektra y a Lysander, su prima le había dado la espalda, y se había alejado unos pasos hacia una de las ventanas. Ahora, varios minutos después de terminado el relato, todos esperaban en silencio, listos para correr si veían el menor asomo de peligro en su amiga pelirroja.

—Eres un maldito cabrón, ¿lo sabes, no? —soltó Rose finalmente. Su voz sonó bastante contenida, como quien está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gritar, y Albus vio que tomaba varias bocanadas de aire antes de continuar. —¿Te das cuenta acaso de que estamos repitiendo la misma historia del año pasado? —le preguntó entonces ella, girando para enfrentarse al grupo por primera vez.

Albus no se atrevió a responderle. A pesar de que no gritaba, la mirada en los ojos de su prima era bastante intimidante, y por qué no, atemorizante.

—¿Te das cuenta de que, una vez más, has desobedecido una orden directa de tu padre? ¿Qué una vez más has roto quien sabe cuantas reglas de Hogwarts? ¿Qué _una vez más_ te estas metiendo en problemas sin que nadie te llame? —las palabras comenzaron a salir una detrás de otra de los labios de su prima, y con cada una, la intensidad de su voz iba en aumento. Rose se detuvo justo cuando el tono de su voz estaba rozando lo que podría clasificarse como un "grito", y volvió a respirar varias veces, para calmarse.

—Lo sé—le respondió Potter finalmente. Y Rose le clavó una mirada que parecía atravesarlo de lado a lado. —Sé lo que piensas, pero esto es _grave_, Rose. Primus planea matar a mi padre.

—No estás seguro de eso—le argumentó ella.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! Quiere deshacerse de él y del Ministro. Planean tirar abajo todo lo que nuestros padres han trabajado para construir—le retrucó Albus, ya incapaz de contenerse él tampoco.

—¡No es tu deber detenerlos, Albus! ¡Tienes doce años, y yo también! —estalló también Rose. —Tu padre te dijo que te apartaras, y tú sigues insistiendo en desobedecerle.

—¡No puedo mantenerme a un lado cuando Primus está organizando cómo matar a mi padre en mis propias narices! —Albus escupió las palabras con una bronca que pocas veces mostraba. Y, como había pasado en otras situaciones en las que Albus perdía control de sus emociones, la magia pareció salir disparada de él haciendo que todas las luces del salón temblaran y amenazaran con apagarse. Rose retrocedió instintivamente, atemorizada.

Scorpius fue el primero en reaccionar, adelantándose y tomando a Albus por los hombros, sacudiéndolo levemente. Albus recuperó el control inmediatamente, y sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió en sí. Malfoy lo miró intensamente unos segundos, como si temiera que volviera a descontrolarse, pero finalmente, lo liberó del agarre.

—Lo siento, Rose —se apuró a disculparse Albus. Rose parecía aún un poco conmocionada. —Perdí el control… otra vez—dijo, aunque la explicación no era necesaria. Un breve silencio se posó entre ambos. El resto observaba expectante, sin saber bien qué decir o hacer.

—No… yo lo siento, Al —habló la pelirroja finalmente. —Tienes razón… es tu familia… tu padre—admitió ella finalmente—. Pero es peligroso, Albus.

—Lo sé… pero necesito saber qué es lo que busca, Rose —insistió el pelinegro—. Y para eso necesito de tu ayuda.

—No sé, Albus…—dudó Weasley, aunque su tono sonaba cada vez más inseguro.

—No puedo sin ti, prima. Y te prometo que si averiguamos algo importante, se lo diré a papá enseguida—. Albus supo apenas terminadas sus palabras que habían surtido efecto. La mirada de Rose había cambiado al saber que toda la información terminaría al final en las manos de su tío.

—Bien… ¿qué es lo que tenemos hasta el momento? —preguntó Weasley, mientras que se acercaba a la biblioteca de la Sala de Menesteres. Albus no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquella respuesta por parte de su prima.

—Sabemos que Primus y Cooper están trabajando juntos —se apuró a decir Hedda, mientras que también se acercaba a la biblioteca.

—Y que buscan algo… una especie de piedra —aclaró Scorpius, mientras que sentaba en la mesa.

—Al… ¿puedo ver lo que lograste transcribir de las anotaciones de Primus? —le pidió gentilmente Elektra, mientras que también se sumaba al grupo. Albus buscó entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con el trozo de pergamino donde había transcripto todo lo que era capaz de entender de las anotaciones del profesor, así como también una copia de la carta de Tobías. Elektra la examinó con detenimiento varios minutos. —¿Qué es Tanaerum? —preguntó entonces la muchacha rubia, fijando sus ojos oscuros en Potter.

—No tengo la menor idea —fue la respuesta que obtuvo del muchacho de cabellos oscuros.

—Pues tendremos que averiguarlo —agregó Rose, desde la biblioteca, mientras que buscaba entre los libros.

—La entrada está en Tanaerum…—recitó Elektra, releyendo el papel. —Pareciera que hablara de algún lugar, ¿no?

—Sí, pero podría ser cualquier lugar…—razonó Lysander, sentado junto a ella, hamacándose sobre las patas traseras de una silla de madera. —A mi me parece más interesante la Brújula Voluntaria —comentó entonces.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Albus, mientras que también se sentaba a la mesa.

—Bueno, he escuchado hablar de esos artefactos…—comentó el muchacho. Y todos giraron entonces a mirarlo.

—Hubieras empezado por ahí —dijo Hedda, algo exasperada, mientras que dejaba de buscar entre los libros y se acercaba a la mesa. —¿Qué se supone que es una Brújula Voluntaria?

—Pues… eso. Una brújula que funciona a tu voluntad —explicó Lysander, como si fuera obvio.

—Pensé que las brújulas siempre apuntaban al norte —señaló Elektra, encogiéndose de hombros. Crecida entre _muggles, _Ely todavía desconocía muchos aspectos del mundo mágico. Lysander negó suavemente con la cabeza, haciendo que varios mechones de cabello le cayeran sobre el rostro.

—Estas brújulas son diferentes, y como todo lo especial, muy raras. Estas brújulas señalan en la dirección de aquello que tú le ordenas, de aquello que más deseas encontrar. Señalan hacia tu mayor ambición, tu mayor deseo —se explicó mejor Scamander. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Y cómo sabes esto? —preguntó entonces Rose, quien como siempre, desconfiaba de toda información que no saliera de un libro.

—Mi madre me contó una vez, cuando era más pequeño. Me dijo que si tuviera una, su trabajo y el de papá sería mucho más fácil —le respondió Lysan, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

—¿Tu madre? ¿Luna Lovegood? —insistió Rose, alzando levemente las cejas.

—¡Ey! —se quejó Lysander, pero una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios. —Ya sé que mi madre no es a fuente más fiel de información… pero no por eso tienes que dudar de toda lo que sale de su boca.

—No, Lysan, yo no quise…—se empezó a excusar Rose.

—Creo que esta vez podemos confiar en Luna, Rosie… después de todo, comprobamos con nuestros propios ojos que esas Brújulas existen verdaderamente. Primus tiene una —intervino Albus. Rose calló, pero por su expresión se podía ver a lo lejos que no estaba completamente conforme con aquella información.

—De todas maneras, esa brújula está rota —puntualizó Scorpius.

—No por mucho tiempo —lo corrigió Hedda—. Parece que ese tal Tobías planea repararla.

—Y seguramente, en cuanto lo repare, Primus va a utilizarla para encontrar esa Piedra… sea lo que sea —señaló Elektra.

—Me pregunto que será esa dichosa "piedra"… existen cientos de Piedras con cualidades mágicas. Podría ser cualquier cosa…—se lamentó Rose, dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas.

* * *

Hacia mediados de Diciembre, Albus tuvo que aceptar que estaban estancados. No habían avanzado en su investigación sobre Icarus Primus y su extraña búsqueda, y Potter comenzaba a inquietarse.

Su sueño se había vuelto cada vez más inquieto y superficial. Tardaba mucho en dormirse, y se despertaba casi siempre en mitad de la noche por culpa de alguna pesadilla. Y luego, permanecía largo rato despierto, todavía con el corazón latiendo como una locomotora, y tratando de convencerse de que sólo era un sueño. Buscaba entre su ropa el Amuleto que colgaba de su cuello, y lo aferraba fuertemente en su mano, cerciorándose de que todo estaba bien, que nadie estaba en verdadero peligro.

Pero no importaba cuanto se esforzara por descartar los malos pensamientos, cada noche, cuando se iba a dormir, volvía a soñar lo mismo: su padre moría una y otra vez en su imaginación, y él estaba siempre ahí, presente, pero incapaz de poder ayudarlo, de poder salvarlo. A veces el sueño se volvía aún más terrorífico, y no sólo su padre moría, sino que también lo hacía su madre, y su hermana pequeña, Lily. E incluso había soñado en ocasiones con la muerte de James o de alguno de sus amigos. Y siempre, sin importar quienes murieran, el asesino era el mismo: Icarus Primus.

Sin embargo, el profesor Primus parecía cada vez menos agresivo y más tranquilo. Sus clases se habían vuelto menos prácticas y más teóricas, lo que suponía un menor peligro para los estudiantes. Pero aquello, lejos de tranquilizar a Albus, cada vez lo inquietaba más. Pues mientras que sus alumnos leían los libros de textos, Icarus Primus se sumergía en su propia lectura de aquel libro extraño, escrito en un idioma completamente desconocido para Albus.

Y a medida que se acercaban las fiestas navideñas, Albus comenzó a desesperarse. Pronto sería Navidad, lo que significaba que él tendría que dejar Hogwarts, y volver a su casa. En cualquier otra circunstancia, aquella hubiera supuesto una buena noticia para él. Pero ahora, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la cual se encontraba, no quería dejar Hogwarts. Quería quedarse allí para poder vigilar a Primus. ¿Y si Tobías lograba arreglar la brújula durante sus vacaciones de invierno? ¿Y si Icarus aprovechaba aquel receso escolar para encontrar la dichosa Piedra?

La tarde del 19 de Diciembre Albus se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de prestar atención durante la clase de Transformaciones. Dentro de dos días tendría que dejar Hogwarts, y la idea de no poder tener a Icarus Primus bajo su mirada lo estaba desconcentrando completamente.

A su lado, Scorpius Malfoy estaba sacudiendo su varita mágica frente a un globo terráqueo del un tamaño asombrosamente grande, en un desesperado intento por convertirlo en un limón. Ninguno de la clase parecía haberlo logrado aún. El globo terráqueo de Hedda había adquirido un extraño tono anaranjado, pero fuera de eso, seguía siendo un simple globo.

Albus miró con cierto aburrimiento su propio globo. Ni siquiera había prestado atención al profesor Gray mientras que explicaba el hechizo que debían hacer para lograr la transformación. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no tenía ganas de perder su tiempo con ese estúpido hechizo.

Potter hizo girar suavemente el globo terráqueo con una de sus manos, apenas deteniéndose en los nombres que figuraban sobre el mismo, señalando los países, con sus principales ciudades. Debajo de cada nombre escrito en inglés, el mago que había diseñado aquellos globos había agregado el nombre escrito en el idioma original de cada país.

Albus decidió buscar Londres en el mapa, y giró entonces hasta ubicarse en Europa. Localizó la isla sin problemas, y su vista vagó entonces entre los nombres de otros países Europeos… España, donde había pasado unas vacaciones un par de años atrás con su familia, Francia, donde sabía que vivía Hedda, Alemania, Italia, Grecia…

_¡Grecia! _

Sus ojos se detuvieron al llegar a dicho país, y su corazón dio un brinco en el pecho. Debajo del nombre escrito en inglés, el autor había escrito "Grecia" en el idioma oficial del país: el griego. Y Albus estaba un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que aquellos extraños jeroglíficos que se dibujaban debajo del "Grecia" en inglés eran idénticos a los del libro que leía el profesor Icarus durante las clases.

—¡Scor! —lo llamó Potter, con un hilo de voz. El rubio giró a mirarlo, algo desconcertado. —Mira esto —le pidió, todavía con la vista fija en Grecia. Su amigo aceptó bastante sorprendido.

—¡Bien, compañero! Has descubierto Grecia. Sigue así y talvez consigas encontrar Rumania —se burló Malfoy, al ver el punto que Potter le señalaba con el dedo.

—¡No, Scorpius! ¡Mira esos signos! ¡Es griego! ¡El idioma del libro de Primus es griego! —sentenció Albus, emocionándose aún más al decir aquellas palabras en voz alta. Scorpius alzó las cejas. Si bien aquello le parecía un dato interesante, no entendía que era lo que maravillaba tanto a su amigo.

—Al… no quiero sonar desalentador pero, ¿de qué nos sirve saber que el libro estaba escrito en griego? —Malfoy formuló la pregunta que lo inquietaba levemente. Potter le devolvió la mirada, y por unos segundos no supo qué responder a aquella pregunta. Todo lo que tenía era una corazonada.

—Creo… creo que Tanaerum está en Grecia —sentenció Albus finalmente, revelando a su amigo su corazonada.

—Y la única prueba que tienes de ello es… ¿este globo terráqueo delante de ti? —le preguntó Scorpius, con cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras. Albus no le respondió. En cambio, fingió volver su atención hacia la clase. Scorpius no insistió más en el tema.

Sin embargo, durante el resto de la clase, Albus fue incapaz de concentrarse en el hechizo que el profesor Gray les había asignado. Su mente desvariaba por tierras lejanas, que él desconocía completamente. Su imaginación se adentraba en Grecia… preguntándose qué era Tanaerum, y dónde quedaba.

* * *

Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron dos días después, y Albus se vio obligado a abandonar Hogwarts. Una extraña sensación lo abordó mientras que se subía al Expreso que lo llevaría de regreso hasta King Cross para pasar las siguientes semanas. Una sensación de desconfianza. Como si estuviera equivocándose. Gran parte de Albus deseaba quedarse en Hogwarts, temeroso de que Icarus Primus actuara durante el lapso vacacional.

Durante todo el trayecto que separaba el castillo de Londres, Albus no pudo evitar pensar en Primus, en Tanaerum, en Grecia, en una piedra que ni siquiera conocía. Todo era demasiado abstracto, y Potter se encontraba incapaz de encontrar un vínculo entre una y otra cosa. Pero no lo importaba. Pues sabía que todo aquello apuntaba a un fin que le era conocido: destruir al Ministerio, y para conseguir eso, deberían destruir también a Harry Potter.

La llegada a Londres no fue tampoco la esperada por Albus, ni por James. Harry Potter los aguardaba en el andén 9 ¾, apoyado contra una pared, serio. Albus tragó saliva. Sabía la razón por la cual su padre se encontraba enfadado, y sabía que, al llegar a casa, los esperaría una larga y fea charla.

Así que, tragándose su orgullo, Albus saludó a su padre y subió al auto, para dirigirse de regreso a su hogar, en el Valle.

—¡James! ¡Albus! —gritó Lily, apenas los vio entrar por la puerta de la casa de los Potter. La muchacha de cabellos rojos se lanzó hacia sus hermanos, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus delgados labios, y los ojos brillantes de emoción. —¿Qué me trajeron? —pidió la niña apenas estuvo delante de ellos. James le sonrió.

—Déjame ver qué tengo por aquí…—comenzó a decir el mayor de los chicos Potter, mientras que revolvía en su bolsillo. Lily se acercó más a su hermano, expectante. Albus pudo ver que una sonrisa ladina comenzaba a dibujarse en el rostro de su hermano, y supo que nada bueno podía salir de aquella expresión llena de picardía de James Potter. —A ver, acércate más—le dijo James a Lily, mientras que sacaba un puño cerrado de su bolsillo, como si escondiera algo en el interior. La pequeña niña se inclinó aún más sobre las manos de su hermano, como si quisiera espiar lo que contenían las mismas.

—¡AYYYY! —gritó Lily, aterrada, cuando su hermano abrió las manos. Una araña inmensa saltó de la mano de James para caer al suelo, delante de Lily Luna. La niña salió corriendo hacia la cocina, en busca de su madre, sin quedarse siquiera a comprobar que la araña era en realidad un juguete de goma. James estalló en carcajadas.

—Es justamente por chistes como ese que yo soy el hermano favorito de Lily —le puntualizó Albus, mientras que entraban en la casa. Harry Potter se encontraba bajando en ese momento los baúles del auto. James le palmeó amistosamente el hombro a su hermano menor.

—Pero yo siempre seré el hermano más divertido, Al —se consoló a si mismo James.

A pesar de todos los pensamientos que habían ocupado la mente de Albus durante las últimas semanas, se sintió sumamente feliz al encontrarse de nuevo en casa. Era una sensación extraña de comodidad y seguridad que emanaba de aquel lugar. Amaba esa casa. Toda su vida había vivido en la misma casa, en el mismo pueblo. El Valle de Godric era su hogar por nacimiento. Hogwarts se había convertido en su hogar por elección.

Ginny Potter apareció poco después, atraída por los gritos de Lily y las risas de James, y a pesar de que sus primeras palabras fueron una reprimenda para el segundo, Albus pudo ver la felicidad en los ojos de su madre al tenerlos de regreso en casa.

Ginny había crecido para convertirse en una mujer bella y talentosa. Luego de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, Ginny había cumplido el sueño compartido con gran parte de sus hermanos: se había dedicado al Quidditch de manera profesional. Había conseguido un puesto como Cazadora para las Hollyhead Harpies, y en apenas dos años, se había consagrado como una de las mejores Cazadoras de las Ligas Mayores de Gran Bretaña. Con Ginevra, las Harpies lograron ganar el Campeonato Nacional por tres años consecutivos. Sin embargo, poco después del casamiento, Ginny quedó embarazada de su primer hijo, James Sirius Potter, y abandonó de esa manera su carrera como jugadora profesional, eligiendo en cambio una nueva carrera: la de criar a sus hijos. James probaría con el tiempo que el trabajo de madre era más difícil de lo que muchas mujeres podrían imaginar. Pero Ginny no se lamentaba aquella decisión. Sus hijos eran su vida. Ella habría dejado atrás cualquier cosa por ellos. La mirada que les dedicaba en ese momento lo decía todo. No importaba que tan seguro Hogwarts pudiera ser, Ginny sentía que sus hijos nunca estarían tan seguros como en sus propios brazos.

Actualmente, Ginevra trabajaba para El Profeta, como editora en jefe. Era un trabajo que le demandaba bastante esfuerzo, pero que le dejaba tiempo suficiente para ocuparse de la casa y de su hija menor, Lily.

Ginny envolvió a ambos muchachos en un fuerte abrazo, y les dio un beso ruidoso en el cachete a cada uno de ellos.

—¡Qué lindo que es tener a toda la familia en casa! —proclamó la mujer, mientras que los liberaba a ambos. Y mientras que su madre salía al patio de entrada de la casa, para ayudar a su esposo con el equipaje, Albus hubiera jurado que le vio lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

* * *

**No es el capítulo más emocionante que he escrito hasta el momento, pero tiene varias cosas "interesantes", por llamarlas de alguna forma. Los invito a que las descubran.**

**Pido perdón por el retraso que he tenido últimamente con la actualización del fic, así como también con respecto a responder los reviews. Pero estuve con cientos de cosas para hacer, y recién ahora empiezo a estabilizarme un poco. Prometo, y super hiper prometo, responder a todoooosss los reviews en el proximo capítulo!! Jajaja, y esta vez voy a cumplir! Pero es que la verdad, prefiero subir el capítulo cuanto antes y no atrasarme por responder los reviews. Los he leido todos, y estoy más que agradecida. Se que hay algunas dudas que me han preguntado algunos de los lectores, y trataré de responderselas cuanto antes.**

**Sin mucho más que agregar, mas que esperar que les guste este nuevo capítulo, prometo actualizar mas rapido para el proximo!!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	13. Capítulo 13: La vuelta a casa

**Capítulo 13: La vuelta a casa**

Albus no se atrevía a levantar la mirada del piso. James, a su lado, permanecía en una posición similar a la de él, con la cabeza gacha, evitando la mirada penetrante de su padre.

Harry en cambio, caminaba de un lado al otro de su Estudio, con ambas manos agarradas detrás de la espalda, y el ceño fruncido. Finalmente, detuvo su caminar y frenó delante de sus hijos.

Albus podía sentir el enojo de su padre, como una onda expansiva que se irradiaba desde el cuerpo de Harry Potter. Todo lo que atinó a hacer fue enterrarse aún más en el sillón en el cual se hallaba sentado, como si quisiera desaparecer.

—Pensé que el año pasado había sido suficiente prueba para ti, Albus. Pensé que habías aprendido la lección. Veo que me equivoqué —habló Harry finalmente.

Sus palabras eran pronunciadas con una voz tranquila. Albus hubiera preferido que le gritara. El tono decepcionado de la voz de su padre era mucho peor que cualquier grito.

—Y tú, James… siendo el hermano mayor pensé que cuidarías de Albus. En cambio, lo has arrastrado hacia grandes peligros. Los dos me han decepcionado —confesó Harry, mientras que se sentaba en el sillón enfrentado al de sus hijos. Albus se atrevió a levantar levemente la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con el rostro encrespado de su padre.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que pudo articular. Harry alzó una ceja.

—¿Tienes idea de la preocupación que tu carta me causó, Albus?—preguntó entonces su padre, y su voz dejó filtrar cierto temor en sus palabras. —No tienen una idea del peligro que Darwin Cooper puede llegar a ser—agregó.

—Sólo queríamos que supieras…—comenzó a justificarse James.

—¿Qué supiera que Cooper y Primus están detrás de algo para derrocar al Ministerio? —lo interrumpió su padre. James simplemente asintió, de manera mansa.—No era necesario que ustedes se expusieran a semejante riesgo. Conozco muy bien a Cooper y a la _gente_ como él. Y sé lo que son capaces de hacer por una pizca de poder —le aseguró Harry. Albus pudo leer el significado detrás de aquella frase. Mortífagos.—Las actividades de Cooper, así como las de otras personas consideradas peligrosas para el Ministerio, son estrechamente vigiladas por el Departamento de Aurores. Y creo que ustedes coinciden conmigo con que mis Aurores están mucho más capacitados para vigilar a Darwin Cooper que cualquiera de ustedes dos—continuó Harry.

—Pero tus Aurores no pueden vigilar a Primus —lo interrumpió Albus, incapaz de contenerse. La mirada verde de su padre se clavó en él.

—Hogwarts no necesita de mis Aurores para vigilar a Icarus Primus —le aseguró su padre, y si bien su voz no se había elevado en toda la charla, aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas con una gran autoridad, dando a entender que la discusión terminaba allí.—Pero incluso aunque Primus lograra escapar de la vigilancia de Hogwarts, eso no significa que ustedes dos deban de correr detrás de él. Los quiero todo lo lejos posible de Icarus Primus y de cualquier cosa relacionada con él. Está será la última vez que lo diré. Y espero que me obedezcan… _ambos. —_y diciendo esto, Harry se puso de pie, y abrió la puerta del Estudio, indicándoles la salida a ambos muchachos, y dando la charla por terminada.

Albus vaciló antes de levantarse, deseoso todavía de continuar aquella charla. Cientos de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente. Quería preguntar más sobre Darwin Cooper, sobre su pasado, y sobre las sospechas que su padre guardaba respecto a éste. Quería discutir sobre la "piedra" de la cual había oído hablar a Cooper y a Primus, y sobre la posibilidad de que su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras tuviera en su posesión una Brújula Voluntaria. Quería preguntarle a Harry sobre Tanaerum, sobre Grecia.

Pero no lo hizo. La mirada de su padre era suficiente respuesta a todas sus preguntas. A Albus le tomó solo unos segundos comprender que su padre nunca respondería a esas preguntas. Supo que Harry Potter jamás haría a sus hijos partícipes de algo tan oscuro como aquel plan que Cooper y Primus estaban tramando. Supo que Harry Potter lo mantendría al margen de toda aquella conspiración. No, Harry Potter no le daría ninguna respuesta. Formular aquellas preguntas, o incluso mencionar todo aquello que había averiguado (y cómo lo había investigado) solo terminaría por causarle una nueva reprimienda. Y un castigo, seguramente.

Tras unos segundos que parecieron horas, Albus se puso finalmente de pie, y sin atreverse a mirar a su padre al pasar junto a él, salió del Estudio. James lo siguió. Apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Albus supo que, a partir de ahora, debería continuar su investigación a espaldas de su padre.

* * *

La mañana del 24 de Diciembre Albus se despertó sintiéndose repentinamente comprimido contra el colchón de su cama, e inmovilizado de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué diablos…?—comenzó a murmurar Albus, abriendo los ojos repentinamente al sentirse aplastado, y sin comprender bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Te parecen horas para estar durmiendo, Potter?—se burló una voz risueña. Albus comprendió entonces lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Lysander!—exclamó sorprendido, tratando de moverse.—Quítate de encima, hombre, que me estas quebrando los huesos—le pidió Albus, entre risas. Recién entonces Potter comprendía lo que había sucedido. Lysander Scamander, su amigo de Gryffindor, se le había lanzado encima para despertarlo a golpes. Riendo, Lysan se quitó de encima, devolviéndole la movilidad a su cuerpo.—Qué típico de ustedes los de Gryffindor… despertar a la gente de esa manera tan brusca—se burló Albus, mientras que se restregaba los brazos, fingiendo dolor.

—No es nuestra culpa que los de Slytherin sean unos niñitos frágiles —le siguió el juego Scamander. Albus rió divertido.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa, de todos modos?—preguntó Potter, mientras que se ponía de pie, desenredándose las sábanas del cuerpo, e iba hacia su ropero, en busca de ropa limpia.

—Papá está de viaje por trabajo… creo que ahora mismo está perdido por algún lugar del Amazonas. Mamá se volvió antes para recibirnos a Lorcan y a mi cuando llegamos a Londres, de Hogwarts. Íbamos a pasar la Navidad solos, así que tus padres nos invitaron a pasarla con ustedes —explicó brevemente Lysander, con voz desinteresada.

Albus se sorprendía de la liviandad con que su amigo se tomaba los viajes de sus padres. Talvez fuera porque habían sido criados diferente, pero en la mente de Albus no cabía siquiera la posibilidad de que alguno de sus padres no estuviera para una fecha tan importante como Navidad. Obviamente, el Sr. Scamander era un hombre muy distinto a Harry Potter.

Rolf Scamander cargaba con el gran peso de su propio apellido. Desde que Albus tenía recuerdos, Rolf había estado constantemente viajando por el mundo. Luego de egresarse de Hogwarts, el hombre había dedicado todo su empeño e inteligencia a la investigación, como buen Ravenclaw que era. Fue incluso de esa manera que conoció a Luna Lovegood, la mujer que más tarde se convertiría en su esposa.

Luna se había egresado de Hogwarts cinco años después que Scamander. Luego de haber crecido entre los cuentos y leyendas de su loco padre, Luna decidió embarcarse ella también en la investigación y la búsqueda de aquellas extrañas criaturas de las cuales había oído hablar toda su vida. Una mañana, Luna empacó sus cosas, y partió sola a recorrer Europa, y a comprobar con sus propios ojos si todo lo que su padre le había contado era real. Durante tres años, la muchacha recorrió los lugares más extraños y fascinantes del continente europeo, y para cuando regresó a Londres, con veinte años, Luna había cambiado bastante. Sí, seguía siendo la misma chica excéntrica y de aire soñador que Harry había conocido en Hogwarts y por la que sentía un inmenso cariño. Pero también había madurado en el proceso. Lovegood había logrado probar, con bastante decepción, que gran parte de las criaturas y cuentos que su padre le había dicho no eran reales.

En este contexto, Luna decidió unirse a un grupo de investigadores "serios" que trabajaban para el Ministerio. Y así conoció a Rolf. Ambos se vieron unidos por la pasión que sentían hacia la investigación del mundo mágico, fundamentalmente el mundo animal. Se enamoraron casi instantáneamente, y luego de un año trabajando juntos en Arabia, ambos volvieron a Inglaterra para anunciar que se casarían. Dos meses después del casamiento, Luna anunciaba su primer embarazo, coincidiendo también con el primer embarazo de los Potter. Pero ni el primer embarazo, ni el segundo, detuvieron a Luna y a su esposo en sus investigaciones. Ambos críos se vieron arrastrados por sus padres a viajes a lo largo del mundo entero desde su más tierna edad. De hecho, si se les preguntaba, ni Lorcan ni Lysander reconocían su casa en Londres como su "hogar". Habían pasado más tiempo en casa de los Potter o de los Weasley que en esa casa. El resto del tiempo, se la habían pasado viajando por el mundo.

Sin embargo, todo aquello no parecía molestar a Lysander. El muchacho disfrutaba de los viajes, o al menos se tomaba con mucho humor el trabajo de sus padres. No así su hermano mayor, Lorcan, a quien le disgustaba sobremanera tener que estar viajando constantemente, y nunca poder asentarse en un lugar.

—¿Cuándo llegaron?—preguntó Albus, mientras que se terminaba de acomodar la remera azul que se acaba de poner.

—Hace sólo unos minutos. Tu madre me dijo que todavía dormías, así que me ofrecí para levantarte —le respondió Lysander, guiñándole un ojo cómplice.

—Vale, bajemos a desayunar —propuso Potter, una vez que estuvo listo.

Ambos muchachos salieron del cuarto de Albus, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, y apenas habían avanzado un par de pasos, cuando la puerta del cuarto de James se abrió de sopetón, con una explosión. Albus se adelantó con cuidado hasta el umbral de la puerta, y se asomó hacia el interior de la habitación.

Una espesa nube de polvo negro sobrevolaba toda la habitación, impidiendo la correcta visión de lo que había ocurrido. Albus no podía ver nada, pero podía escuchar a su hermano y a otra persona, posiblemente Lorcan Scamander, el hermano de Lysan, tosiendo entre risas en el interior del cuarto.

—¿James? —preguntó Al, dubitativo y algo preocupado.

—Acá-cof-cof estoy cof-cof —respondió su hermano, entre toses.—_Develio —_pronunció un hechizo James. La nube de humo negro se desvaneció inmediatamente. Pero la visión que se alzó ante Albus no era mucho mejor.

James se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, con la ropa chamuscada, la cara completamente sucia de polvo negro, y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. No muy lejos de él, también desparramado por el suelo, se encontraba Lorcan, en un estado muy similar. Tirada en el suelo, entre ambos chicos, había una guitarra eléctrica _muggle_.

Albus recordaba perfectamente aquella guitarra. Había sido el regalo de cumpleaños de James, cuatro años atrás. No muy lejos de la guitarra había un amplificador _muggle_, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de un amplificador. El aparato se encontraba destrozado y chamuscado, y Albus sospechaba que la explosión había provenido de allí.

—No quiero ni preguntar lo que estás haciendo —sentenció Albus. Su hermano se puso de pie, sacudiéndose sin éxito el polvo de las ropas.

—Haces muy bien, hermanito —coincidió James, mientras que le dedicaba un guiño de ojo.—Hola, Lysan—saludó entonces, extendiendo una mano roñosa hacia el susodicho. Lysander lo miró unos segundos con cierta duda.

—No te ofendas, compadre, pero creo que paso… Tu mano es una mugre, y dudo que eso salga con facilidad —se disculpó Lysander por no estrechar la mano extendida de Potter. James se encogió de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia.

—Creo que tu hermano tiene un buen punto, Lorcan —comentó luego James, hacia el otro muchacho en la habitación. Lorcan era un joven alto y musculoso para su edad, de cabellos castaños claros, similar a Lysander. A diferencia de su hermano, llevaba el pelo cortado al ras.

—Sí, Lysander heredó los buenos genes de la familia. A mi me tocaron los de la locura Lovegood —rió Lorcan, mientras que se ponía de pie. James lo acompañó en la risas.—Limpiemos este chiquero antes de que lo vea tu madre—propuso el muchacho, mientras que sacaba su varita.

Había dos cosas que Albus podía asegurar sobre su propio hermano: la primera, que James era una máquina de meterse en problemas y de generar jugarretas. Y la segunda, que siempre sabía como salir bien parado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, James y su amigo Lorcan habían sacudido sus varitas delante de ellos, y todo el polvo provocado por la reciente explosión había desaparecido, dejando la habitación impecable. Sí, definitivamente James tenía un talento para estas cosas.

—Bueno, creo que seguiremos después —dijo el mayor de los Potter, luego de lanzar una última mirada a su cuarto y comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Luego, con una sonrisa típica de él cuando lograba salirse con la suya, guardó nuevamente su varita.

Los cuatro muchachos bajaron las escaleras entre risas y comentarios. Y Albus supo que aquella iba a ser una buena Navidad.

* * *

La Navidad siempre se pasaba en la Madriguera. Era un hábito tan incorporado en las costumbres de los Potter, que Albus no podía imaginarse pasar las fiestas de otra manera. Y la verdad es que no lo deseaba tampoco. Las reuniones familiares eran geniales.

En aquella ocasión, sin embargo, la reunión familiar sería más limitada de lo que acostumbraban a ser. Bill y Fleur, junto con sus tres hijos, habían decido pasar las fiestas en Francia, con la familia de Fleur. La pareja acostumbraba a pasar una Navidad intercalada con cada una de las familias. El año pasado había sido el turno de los Weasley. Este año le tocaba a los Delacour.

George y Angelina tampoco asistirían, y ello suponía también la ausencia de sus dos hijos, Fred y Roxie. Angelina trabajaba de entrenadora de los Murciélagos de Ballycaslte. Actualmente los Murciélagos estaban teniendo una de las mejores temporadas de Quidditch, y Angelina había tenido que viajar junto con el equipo a Bulgaria, para el partido amistoso que se había jugado una semana atrás entre los Muricélagos y los Vratsa Vultures. El equipo de Angelina había logrado la victoria, y la familia entera había decidido quedarse a pasar la Navidad allí para festejar.

Charlie Weasley fue la sorpresa del día. Charlie vivía en Rumania desde hacía ya muchísimos años, donde se dedicaba tiempo completo a la cría y cuidado de dragones. Eran contadas las ocasiones que aquel Weasley se tomaba un descanso de su trabajo y viajaba a Londres, a visitar a la familia. Aquella Navidad Charlie había decidido hacer una de esas ocasionales visitas, y se había aparecido sorpresivamente en la puerta de la Madriguera.

A pesar de nombradas ausencias, cuando Albus llegó con su familia a la Madriguera, se encontró con que la casona estaba repleta de gente.

Teddy Lupin se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones, conversando animadamente con el abuelo Arthur y con Percy Weasley. Y por la expresión en su rostro, y la manera exaltada y nerviosa en que se expresaba, Albus supo que el ahijado de Harry Potter estaba contando algo que no era de su agrado.

—… y ni siquiera quisieron leer el proyecto que les presenté. Es como si pensaran que gente como ellos no merecieran ser tenidos en cuenta—dijo Lupin, con el ceño fruncido, mientras que se hundía más en el sillón. Su pelo viró de su usual tono azul a un gris profundo.

—Muchacho, debes tomártelo con calma… ya sabes que si hay algo a lo que el mundo mágico le teme, es a los cambios —le aconsejó Arthur, con una sonrisa de comprensión en los labios.

—No sé cómo lo toleraba cuando trabajaba allí, Sr. Weasley —señaló Ted, todavía enojado.

—Bueno, con los años te acostumbras. Nadie quería escucharme a mí tampoco cuando iba con propuestas para mejorar las relaciones con los _muggles —_confesó Arthur, y un aire nostálgico cruzó sus ojos—. Recién se acordaron de mí cuando la situación se complicó con Voldemort —recordó.

Hacía ya tres años que Arthur Weasley se había jubilado. Luego de la Segunda Guerra, Arthur había conseguido más apoyo del que nunca hubiera esperado. Por primera vez en toda su carrera, el Ministerio estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus propuestas para mejorar la relación entre los magos y todo lo relacionado con los _muggles_. Shakebolt se había mostrado muy interesado en sus proyectos, y juntos, habían creado un nuevo departamento dentro del Ministerio: El Departamento de Trabajo y Cooperación Muggle. Arthur sólo accedió al pedido de su esposa de jubilarse cuando por fin sintió que el departamento encontraba un equilibrio.

Ahora, sentado en el living de su casa, observaba con gran cariño y entendimiento al joven muchacho de cabellos, ahora grises, sentado frente a él. Si había alguien en el mundo que comprendía cómo se sentía Teddy Lupin en ese momento, ese era Arthur Weasley.

—¡Hey!—exclamó repentinamente Teddy, al girar la vista y encontrarse con que los Potter acababan de llegar. La expresión de enojo y preocupación pareció borrarse momentáneamente de su rostro.—¡Llegaron!—exclamó feliz, mientras que se ponía de pie.

Teddy avanzó rápidamente acortando la distancia que lo separa de Harry, y lo envolvió en un abrazo cariñoso y algo brusco. Harry rió divertido. Teddy parecía no tener conciencia de que ya no era un crío de cinco años, sino un muchacho de veinte años con una fuerza superior a la que podía controlar. Harry tenía una teoría sobre ello: pensaba que posiblemente, los genes de hombre lobo que corrían por su sangre eran los causantes de su increíble fuerza.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, mocoso—le devolvió el saludo Harry, mientras que le revolvía el pelo, el cual había vuelto a su acostumbrado color azul intenso.—Ahora que eres todo un hombre no te paseas más por mi casa, ¿eh?—le recriminó su padrino, con un guiño de ojo.

—He estado un poco ocupado…—comenzó a excusarse Lupin, mientras que el gesto de preocupación y enojo volvía a su rostro.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de ello —lo atajó Harry, antes de que llegara a enojarse nuevamente. Teddy le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

—¿Tu abuela ha venido también?—preguntó Ginny, quien había saludado en el entretiempo a su padre y a su hermano.

—Sí, está en la cocina, ayudando con la comida a Molly—le respondió Lupin. Ginny asintió con la cabeza y salió camino a la cocina. Lupin giró entonces a mirar a los hermanos Potter. Sus ojos se fijaron primero en la más pequeña de ellos.—Pero mira que linda que te has puesto en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto—le dijo Lupin a Lily. La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, mientras que se lanzaba corriendo a sus brazos entre risas. Lupin la alzó en el aire como si se tratara de una pluma, y la hizo girar varias veces. La risa de Lily inundó el salón, y Albus se sintió rápidamente contagiado.

Lily sentía una inmensa adoración por Teddy. Después de su padre, Teddy era su hombre favorito. Y ella no tenía problema en confesarlo. Y por su parte, Lily era la debilidad de Teddy Lupin. Ambos sentían una mutua devoción el uno por el otro.

—Hola, Al —saludó luego Lupin al hermano del medio, con una amplia sonrisa, estrechándolo también en un caluroso abrazo.—Te diría también a ti que te has puesto muy bonito, pero no queda muy masculino de mi parte —se burló Teddy, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Mientras que no te escuche Victoire... imagínate cómo se pondría. Da escalofríos de solo pensarlo —le devolvió la broma James, riendo. Lupin envolvió entonces a James en un abrazo, mucho más brusco que a Albus, y rápidamente el abrazo se convirtió en una especie de pelea, mientras que Teddy lo aferraba del cuello con un brazo, y refregaba con la mano libre la coronilla de la cabeza de Potter.

—Ya quisieras tú tener a alguien como Victoire por novia, mocoso—le dijo Teddy, todavía sin soltarlo, también riendo.

—Que a ti te hayan cazado tan temprano no quiere decir que todos tengamos que sufrir el mismo triste destino —retrucó James, liberándose finalmente de su primo. Teddy rió abiertamente, acompañado también por las risas de Albus y Arthur. Percy esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Seguía siendo el más recatado y serio de todos los Weasley.

—Abuelo, ¿ya llegaron los Scamander?—preguntó Albus, mientras que su mirada vagaba hacia la puerta del living.

—Creo que iban primero a buscar al viejo Xenophilius y después venían para acá —le respondió su abuelo, todavía con la risa ondeando en el rostro.

—Tío, ¿Lucy está arriba?—preguntó entonces Lily, dirigiéndose a Percy. Lucy era la hija menor de Percy Weasley. Tenía once años, y acaba de entrar a Hogwarts, siendo la primera de la familia en ir a Hufflepuff. Lucy era una de las primas favoritas de Lily, y con quien mejor congeniaba, después de Hugo.

—Sí, está con Hugo... creo que en mi antiguo cuarto —le respondió Percy, señalando con la cabeza hacia las escaleras. Lily no esperó a escuchar nada más. Con una rapidez y agilidad que la caracterizaba, salió corriendo de la sala hacia las escaleras.

—Yo voy a ir a buscar a Rose —se disculpó Albus, mientras que los adultos comenzaban a sentarse nuevamente en los sillones, dispuestos a continuar la charla.

—Voy contigo —se apuró a decir James, quien se veía venir una charla "adulta y seria" en la cual no estaba interesado en participar.

Ambos hermanos salieron del living, camino a las escaleras, pasando primero por el comedor, que en aquella ocasión, como casi siempre que se reunían, estaba abarrotado de sillas y mesas. El árbol de Navidad se encontraba apiñado en un rincón, repleto de muñecos y pelotas que brillaban y cambiaban de colores constantemente. En la punta del árbol se hallaba una estrella gigantesca, de color dorado, que cada tanto se desprendía del pino para sobrevolar el salón.

Voces alegres y divertidas les llegaron desde la cocina. Eran todas voces de mujeres, que cuchicheaban, reían, y cada tanto soltaban algún grito estridente. Reunidas en la cocina se encontraban las mujeres adultas de la casa: Molly Weasley se hallaba cocinando, asistida por una alta y elegante Andrómeda Tonks. Albus siempre había encontrado a la abuela de Teddy como una mujer fascinante. Los años parecían apenas tocarla, manteniéndose siempre bella. Había un halo de misterio a su alrededor, y todavía conservaba un porte elegante y aristocrático, vestigio de su antigua vida como miembro de la noble familia Black. Pero esa imagen lejana y altanera se desmoronaba completamente cuando Andrómeda sonreía. Y entonces, dejaba ver su faceta más tierna y dulce mientras que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa amplia y sincera. Albus recordaba que Andrómeda había perdido a sus seres más queridos en la guerra contra Voldemort, y no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido por la entereza y la fuerza que mostraba esa mujer a pesar de ello. Era un ejemplo de vida.

Audrey, la esposa de Percy, se encontraba hablando con Hermione y con Ginny, sobre cosas que sólo las mujeres pueden encontrar interesantes. Cada tanto, reían de algún chiste interno que Albus no era capaz de escuchar desde aquella distancia. Audrey era sin duda la mujer perfecta para alguien como Percy: era igual de pomposa y solemne que su esposo, aunque mucho más alegre.

Volviendo a la realidad, Albus continuó el camino hacia las escaleras con su hermano James. Se detuvieron frente al cuarto que años atrás había pertenecido a su madre, Ginny, y Albus golpeó en la puerta.

—¡Adelante!—le respondió desde el interior la voz de Rose. Albus abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su prima sentada en la cama, con un libro entre sus manos.

No estaba sola. Sentada en el escritorio, también leyendo, se encontraba otra de las primas de Albus: Molly.

Molly era la hija mayor de Percy. Y a pesar de que había heredado el pelo negro y los ojos miel de su madre, en todo el resto, Molly era el vivo retrato de su padre. Desde muy pequeña se había mostrado como una niña madura y aplicada al estudio. Respetuosa siempre de todas las leyes y normas, Molly encontraba en el cumplimiento de las mismas su mayor satisfacción. Y claro, en el estudio. Con sus dieciséis años, Molly era la mejor de su curso, Prefecta de Ravenclaw, y se perfilaba para convertirse en el futuro Premio Anual. Albus podría haber jurado que ahora mismo, Molly estaba estudiando para sus EXTASIS, que recién tendrían lugar el siguiente año.

—¡Al, James!—los saludó Rose, poniéndose de pie y dejando el libro a un lado. Molly levantó entonces la mirada del libro, para fijarla en los recién llegados.

—Hola, Al—lo saludó Molly primero a él, con una sonrisa. Luego, sus ojos miel viajaron hacia James, y la sonrisa se borró levemente.—Hola, estúpido—saludó al susodicho.

—Tu siempre tan encantadora, Molly—dijo James irónicamente.—Es un placer también verte a ti—agregó luego, con una sonrisa retadora.

Albus tuvo que contener la risa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios. Y es que la eterna rivalidad entre Molly y James siempre le había parecido divertida. E inevitable. Ambos eran polos opuestos. Donde Molly era respetuosa de la autoridad y las leyes, James era un quebrantador nato. Mientras que Molly pensaba que la educación era la cumbre del hombre, y que el estudio era el mejor entretenimiento, James pensaba que la cumbre del hombre era su ingenio para las bromas y que solo valía la pena estudiar aquello que resultara útil para un chasco. Mientras que ella era educada y madura, el otro era inmaduro y travieso. Pero lo que más los enfrentaba, por sobre todo lo anterior, era el Quidditch. Y es que Molly _detestaba_ el Quidditch, pues lo clasificaba de "primitivo, peligroso y básico". Albus todavía recordaba como esos tres simples calificativos habían hecho que su hermano y ella tuvieran una de las peores peleas que él recordaba, dos años atrás. Sin embargo, Albus sabía que todos esos ataques y peleas eran la forma que ambos tenían para expresarse que se querían. Incluso se atrevía a asegurar que ambos disfrutaban de esas peleas, que les parecían divertidas, pues suponían un reto: a la rapidez mental, para Molly, y al ingenio, para James.

—Veo que planeas invadir el cuarto, James, así que optaré por hacer lo mejor para mi salud mental, y me iré —sentenció Molly, mientras que cerraba su libro de Aritmancia y se ponía de pie.

—Como si verdaderamente tuvieras arreglo —murmuró James, por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara.

—Eres tan básico que ni siquiera me dan ganas de responderte —le espetó su prima, mientras que salía del cuarto. James simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa petulante.

—¿Es que siempre tienen que pelearse?—preguntó Rose, mientras fruncía levemente las cejas.

Como toda respuesta, James se encogió de hombros, mientras que se desparramaba sobre la cama en la cual Rose había estado leyendo minutos antes. Rose lo miró unos segundos, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y nuevamente, Albus tuvo que contener la risa que quería escapar de sus labios. Tenía que confesarlo: su familia era bastante fuera de lo común.

* * *

**Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, y básicamente, creo que podemos dividirlo en dos partes: la primera parte, donde tenemos ese "encuentro" entre padre e hijos. Me gustaría llamar la atención hacia la reflexión final de Albus, antes de abandonar el Estudio. Es una reflexión que, a partir de ahora, va a marcar gran parte de las elecciones y actos de Albus Potter. Espero sus opiniones al respecto.**

**En cuanto a lo que sería la segunda parte, tiene un aire más alegre y festivo. Me gustó escribir sobre ello, porque dejé momentáneamente de lado la "trama principal" de la historia, y me permitió desarrollar un poco más algunos personajes que hasta ahora solo se conocían por nombres, o breves apariciones. Hay una breve descripción de la familia Scamander, porque me pareció interesante que se supiera cómo es que Luna y Rolf se habían conocido, y qué era de sus vidas (claro que esta es mi visión de los hechos). Tenemos así a Teddy Lupin, quien para los que no entendieron, está preocupado por "cuestiones de trabajo" (ya se entererán de más al respecto, pero si recuerdan, al principio de la historia se comentó que había conseguido un puesto en el Depto. de Criaturas Mágicas). También tenemos a Molly y Lucy Weasley, hijas de Percy. Principalmente desarrollé a Molly. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nuevamente, no responderé reviews. Pero si es que les quedó alguna duda sobre los capítulos anteriores que no he respondido y quieren que responda, pueden volver a preguntarmela, y prometo responder si o si en el proximo capítulo. ¡Es que tengo tan poco tiempo! Perdón, perdón, perdón!!!**

**Saludos a todos,**

**G.**


	14. Capítulo 14: La Historia de Hades

**Capítulo 14: La Historia de Hades**

A pesar de que ni la familia de Bill, ni la de George habían podido asistir a la Navidad de aquel año, Albus sintió que la casa de sus abuelos estaba igual de repleta que siempre.

Talvez era que todos estaban creciendo, y ocupaban más lugar. O talvez fuera la gran cantidad de invitados que había que no pertenecían estrictamente a la familia. Era el caso, por ejemplo, de Teddy y Andrómeda, quienes a pesar de no ser verdaderos parientes de los Weasley, eran considerados como tales por todos los presentes.

Para esta ocasión, también Luna se había sumado a la celebración, con sus dos hijos, Lysander y Lorcan. Y para sorpresa de Albus, también había asistido el padre de Luna, Xenophilius Lovegood.

El Sr. Lovegood se había vuelto aún más excéntrico con el pasar de los años, si eso era incluso posible. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, y Albus tenía la sensación de que el abuelo de su amigo había perdido completamente la razón. Sin embargo, Xenophilius era un buen hombre, viejo amigo de Arthur Weasley, y nadie se había opuesto a que se uniera a las celebraciones. Solamente su tío Ron parecía lanzarle cada tanto alguna que otra mirada turbia y con cierta desconfianza. Albus lo había escuchado murmurar palabras incomprensibles, pero ante la mirada amenazante de Hermione, Ron optó por callar.

Todos eran bien recibidos en la Madriguera, y parecía que había una regla implícita en la familia, según la cual, ninguna reunión era una verdadera reunión si la mesa no estaba abarrotada de personas.

A medida que la noche caía, el clima alegre y de jolgorio fue disminuyendo gradualmente, mientras que el sueño empezaba a hacer mecha entre los presentes. De a poco, los invitados comenzaron a dispersarse por la casa. Los primeros en desaparecer fueron Lorcan y James, quienes corrieron a encerrarse en el cuarto que alguna vez había pertenecido a los mellizos Fred y George. Poco después también se levantaron de la mesa Lily, Hugo y Lucy, y subieron también a otro cuarto. Molly permaneció en la mesa sólo unos minutos más, y luego se disculpó, diciendo que tenía mucho que hacer, y volvió a encerrarse en el viejo cuarto de Ginny, seguramente a estudiar.

Como era costumbre después de la cena, la mayoría de los adultos se reunían en living, a conversar y a tomar whisky. Las mujeres, por su parte, ocupaban la cocina, donde continuaban cuchicheando a escondidas de sus esposos.

Albus por su parte, todavía permanecía sentado en su lugar, incapaz de levantarse. Sentía que iba a estallar de todo lo que había comido. Su estómago estaba más lleno de lo que era saludable, y sus ojos comenzaban a amenazar con cerrarse.

—Entonces, Ted… ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado que no puedes ni olvidarlo en Navidad? —preguntó repentinamente la voz divertida y amodorrada de Harry Potter, quien tampoco se había levantado de la mesa aún.

Albus escuchó las palabras amortiguadas por el sueño. Sin embargo, le llamó la atención, y se enderezó un poco más en su silla, para poder prestar atención a la charla que pronto se iniciaría entre su padre y Ted.

Por su parte, el muchacho de cabellos azules se movió algo inquieto en su silla, mientras que sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la superficie de la mesa con cierto nerviosismo. Finalmente, soltando un suspiro, levantó la mirada y la posó en Harry.

—Presenté la reforma para la Ley de Restricción de Hombres Lobos —respondió Teddy, diciendo las palabras con rapidez, como si así fuera más fácil. Harry alzó levemente las cejas, tomado por sorpresa, y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose en la mesa con los codos, en un claro gesto de que aquellas palabras habían conseguido toda su atención.

—¿Y qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry, en el mismo tono paternal que solía usar con sus hijos cuando quería incentivarlos a que le contaran sus problemas. Teddy torció los labios en una mueca de enojo y soltó un resoplido.

—Lo que era obvio que sucedería —confesó Lupin finalmente, mientras que encerraba su cabeza en ambas mano, en gesto resignado—. No la aceptaron. No quieren saber nada con una reforma —agregó luego, en tono quejumbroso.

Harry lo miró durante unos segundos con una expresión seria, y luego, las comisuras de sus labios parecieron elevarse en una sonrisa. Su mano derecha recorrió el tramo de la mesa que lo separaba de Teddy, y lo tomó de la muñeca, en un gesto de consuelo.

—Ya te escucharán, Ted —le aseguró Harry. Teddy levantó la mirada, posándola en los ojos de su padrino, como si quisiera verdaderamente creer lo que Harry le decía. —Ted, tu reforma de la ley de Hombres Lobos es excelente, pero la sociedad mágica… bueno, los magos son gente de tradiciones. Tradiciones que vienen desde hace siglos, igual que muchas de sus leyes. ¡Hay algunas leyes que no han sido reformadas en más de doscientos años! —trató de explicarle Potter—. Tienes que darles tiempo a que puedan asimilar el cambio.

—¿Realmente crees que algún día podrán asimilar el cambio, Harry? —le preguntó Lupin, todavía con desesperación y desconsuelo en la voz.

—Llevo veinte años tratando de que asimilen el cambio, Ted —le respondió Harry—.No es fácil, y requiere mucho esmero y dedicación.

—Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, y tú lo sabes, tío —se apuró a decir Teddy. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces no dejes que un "no" te detenga—lo incentivó —. A mí nunca me detuvo —agregó luego, en un murmullo, mientras que le guiñaba un ojo. Ted sonrió. Y durante una fracción de segundo, Harry pudo ver a Remus Lupin en la sonrisa de su ahijado. —Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Ted —le confesó Harry.

La sonrisa de Ted pareció temblar un poco en sus labios, tomado por sorpresa ante aquella revelación. El cabello de Ted perdió nuevamente su color azul, y adquirió en cambio un tono rubio. Incapaz de responderle, Lupin tomó la mano de Harry entre las suyas, y la apretó con cariño, dándole a entender cuán importantes eran para él esas palabras. El momento emotivo se quebró cuando Andrómeda entró en el comedor.

—Teddy, cariño, estoy un poco cansada. ¿Te parece que vayamos yendo? —le preguntó Andrómeda, sonriéndole, mientras que su mirada vagaba entre su nieto y Harry. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el cabello rubio de su nieto. Frunció suavemente el entrecejo. —¿Está todo bien? —agregó entonces, perceptivamente.

—Todo perfecto, señora Tonks —le respondió Harry, al ver que Ted todavía no había recuperado el habla. Aquello le dio tiempo al muchacho de volver su cabello de color azul, una vez más.

—Una esperaría que, después de veinte años, ya te habrías acostumbrado a llamarme por mi nombre, Harry —comentó Andrómeda. Harry rió mientras que se ponía de pie para despedirse de Andrómeda. —Pero bueno, no se pueden pedir peras a los olmos, ¿verdad? —agregó ella, también riendo suavemente.

—No, señora Tonks, supongo que no se puede —le dijo Harry, con una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió y luego, giró hacia su nieto nuevamente.

—Ted, ¿vamos? —insistió con delicadeza. Lupin se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie.

—Claro, claro —accedió finalmente. Cruzó una última mirada con Harry. —Gracias —murmuró. Y envolvió a su padrino en un abrazo fuerte, que hizo sonar las costillas de Potter.

—Vamos, los acompaño hasta los límites de la casa para que se Aparezcan —le dijo Harry, mientras que se liberaba del abrazo. Albus los siguió con la mirada mientras que los tres abandonaban el comedor, listos para salir de La Madriguera.

—Pobre Teddy…—susurró Rose. Albus se sobresaltó un poco. Se había olvidado de que su prima todavía estaba sentada junto a él. Lysander, en cambio, había desaparecido de la mesa.

—¿Lo dices por lo de la Ley? —preguntó Albus, todavía algo adormilado. Rose lo miró unos segundos, como preguntándose si verdaderamente Albus era incapaz de ver la magnitud del tema.

—No es sólo una Ley, Al. Para Teddy, la Reforma de la Ley de Restricción de los Hombres Lobos es mucho más _una ley_ —le explicó Rose, como si no pudiera creer que su primo no viera lo mismo que ella. El silencio de Albus sólo la hizo encresparse más. —La reforma de Teddy tiene como objetivo mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas que sufren licantropía. Actualmente, los hombres lobos se encuentran demasiado marginados de la sociedad. Con su reforma, Teddy busca ayudarlos a reinsertarse a la misma, a que puedan acceder a trabajos, y a una mejor asistencia médica —siguió explicándole Rose.

—Sí, había oído algo… —dijo Albus, tratando de evitar con ello que su prima se enfureciera nuevamente con su silencio.

—¿Qué no lo ves, Al? ¡Esta es la manera que tiene Teddy de rendirle homenaje al padre que nunca conoció! Y el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas se lo ha negado. Le hay rechazado la reforma —terminó de explicarle la pelirroja.

—Vaya…—comprendió Albus finalmente. Y es que la mayoría de las veces, Al se olvidaba completamente de que el padre de Ted, Remus Lupin, había sido un hombre lobo.

Albus había crecido en una familia de magos. Pero Harry los había criado de una manera muy diferente a la mayoría de los niños de la comunidad mágica. Albus y sus hermanos se encontraban libres de los prejuicios que la sociedad mágica tenía con respecto a temas tan controversiales como podían ser los objetos muggles, la licantropía, la sangre mestiza.

Pero la realidad era otra muy diferente. A pesar de los incontables esfuerzos de Harry Potter, y de la ayuda incondicional de Hermione, la sociedad todavía no terminaba de librarse de aquellas ancestrales tradiciones y prejuicios. Sí, habían progresado mucho. La creación del Departamento de Relaciones Muggles era una prueba de ello. Pero todavía quedaba mucho por hacer. Teddy acababa de demostrarlo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en ese momento por la llegada Lysander Scamander. El muchacho entró en el comedor acompañado de su abuelo.

—… y pueden llegar a sobrevivir más de cinco años escondidos dentro de tus orejas. Es por eso que tienes que limpiártelas siempre muchacho. No queremos que un _flugermug _te infecte —le explicaba en ese momento Lovegood a su nieto.

—Claro, abuelo —le respondió Lysander, mientras que revoleaba los ojos, en gesto resignado—. Ven, abuelo, vamos a sentarnos con mis amigos, ¿quieres? —propuso el muchacho, mientras que tomaba a su abuelo de la mano y lo llevaba hacia la mesa donde estaban Albus y Rose.

—Oh, sí, claro… tus amigos. ¡Qué tonto soy! Seguramente quieres pasar el rato con ellos, en vez de hacerlo con este viejo… —comenzó a disculparse Xenophilius.

—No, claro que no, abuelo. Ven, siéntate con nosotros —trató de convencerlo Lysander, con una increíble paciencia.

—No quiero molestarte, muchacho —dijo Lovegood, aunque se notaba una fingida inocencia en su voz. Lysander giró a mirar a sus amigos, en búsqueda de ayuda.

—No, señor Lovegood, no es ninguna molestia —se apuró a agregar Rose. Xenophilius la miró brevemente, y luego le sonrió.

—En ese caso me sentaré aquí y no molestaré en absoluto —aseguró Xenophilius, aceptado la silla que le ofrecía su nieto. Lysander se sentó junto a Rose, con un aspecto algo cansado.

—Creo que le ha agarrado una etapa de melancolía… ha estado diciéndole a mi madre que ya casi nunca lo visitamos, y que nosotros nos estamos volviendo grandes y ya no tenemos ningún interés en pasar tiempo con nuestro abuelo… así que le dije que viniera conmigo aquí —les explicó Lysander en un susurro para que su abuelo no los escuchara. Por suerte, la atención de Lovegood estaba dirigida en ese momento hacia un gran reloj que colgaba de la pared, donde había varias agujas, cada una con el nombre de uno de los hijos de Molly y Arthur, que en ese momento apuntaban a "Festejando". —En fin, ¿de qué hablaban? —preguntó Lysander, volviendo a adquirir su clásico aspecto alegre.

—Oh, de nada…—respondió primera Rose. Albus vio que la pelirroja le lanzaba una mirada de soslayo. Pero Albus no la necesitaba. Sabía bien que el tema del que habían hablado era algo privado de Teddy.

—Entonces yo tengo algo de que hablar —dijo Lysander, sin notar la mirada de advertencia que Rose le había lanzado a su primo. —Escuche a tu madre, Albus, hablando con la mía y con la de Rose… parecía estar contándoles que Harry había tenido una conversación bastante seria contigo y con tu hermano, pero que se había negado a contarle a ella de que iba todo eso —les explicó rápidamente Lysander.

—Oh… sí, es verdad. Apenas llegamos a casa de Hogwarts. Papá nos encerró con él en el despacho, y estuvo retándonos durante cerca de una hora —confirmó Albus.

—¿Retándote por qué? —preguntó Rose, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Bueno… verás, después de los de Halloween, James y yo le mandamos una carta a papá, advirtiéndole de que había gente que lo quería matar —confesó Albus, sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco, pues sabía que Rose le diría que aquello había sido algo estúpido de su parte.

—¡Eso fue algo estúpido, Albus! ¡Era obvio que tío Harry se enojaría! Más aún teniendo en cuanta lo sucedido el año pasado —fue la predecible respuesta de su prima.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —se disculpó Albus. Hubo un momento de silencio. —Aunque no sabía que papá no le había dicho nada de todo esto a mamá. Ellos siempre se cuentan todo.

—Talvez no quiso asustarla —arriesgó Lysander, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

Albus negó suavemente con la cabeza. No, esa no podía ser la razón. Albus conocía a su padre. Harry Potter nunca escondía información de Ginny, a menos… a menos que fuera verdaderamente peligroso.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu padre? —insistió Rose.

—Ya sabes lo que me dijo, Rose —le respondió Potter, comenzando a molestarse.

—Y también sé que no vas a hacerle caso, por lo visto —le criticó Weasley. Albus soltó un resoplido.

—¡Claro que no voy a hacerle caso, Rose! ¡No hasta no saber qué diablos es Tanaerum! —la increpó Albus, con determinación.

—¿Tanaerum? —preguntó repentinamente la voz de Xenophilius. Albus sintió una presión en el pecho, y su mirada se desvió rápidamente hacia el abuelo de su amigo. Se había olvidado por completo que Lovegood estaba en la misma habitación que ellos. —¿Has dicho Tanaerum, muchacho? —insistió Lovegood, repentinamente interesado. Albus lo miró unos segundos, fijamente, evaluándolo.

—¿Conoce Tanaerum, señor Lovegood? —se arriesgó a preguntar Albus. Y es que la forma en que el anciano había preguntado por Tanaerum, le decía que aquella no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre.

—Oh, sí… Tanaerum —musitó Lovegood, mientras unía las yemas de los dedos por sobre su abdomen, y adquiría una mirada lejana. —No, no conozco personalmente Tanaerum, pero he dedicado mucho de mi tiempo a investigarlo —respondió finalmente, volviendo a la realidad. Albus sintió la emoción recorrerle el cuerpo, y miró a Rose y a Lysander, comprobando que ellos también lucían expresiones parecidas.

—¿Podría acaso decirnos qué es Tanaerum, señor? —preguntó Rose educadamente. Xenophilius miró a Rose confusamente durante unos segundos antes de responder.

—Jovencita, Tanaerum no es un _algo._ Tanaerum es un _lugar._ —la corrigió Lovegood. Hizo una pausa, con el claro objetivo de captar su atención. —Es el punto en el que el continente griego se adentra más pronunciadamente en el Mar Mediterráneo —agregó, con un tono que decía que aquello era algo bastante obvio.

Albus sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco en el pecho. El continente griego… todo encajaba a la perfección. Había tenido razón con respecto a que aquel libro de Primus estaba escrito en griego. Y que, fuera lo que fuera aquello que buscaban, la clave se encontraba en Grecia.

Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse. Albus sabía que se encontraba en un momento crucial para su investigación. Debía de medir con cuidado cada paso que iba a dar a partir de ahora. Cualquier error, y era posible que Lovegood descubriera más de lo necesario, o bien que se echara atrás y callara lo que sabía.

—¿Es sólo un pedazo de tierra? —preguntó Albus, fingiendo estar decepcionado. Lovegood levantó las cejas, algo alterado. Internamente, Albus sonrió al darse cuenta de que, una vez más, había dado en la tecla.

—¿Sólo un pedazo de tierra? ¡Claro que no! Tanaerum es mucho más que eso… —Lovegood pareció vacilar un segundo, y tragó saliva antes de continuar, hablando ahora en un susurro —Tanaerum es una de las entradas al infierno —murmuró Lovegood. Un silencio incómodo cayó entre ellos.

_La entrada está en Tanaerum._

—Disculpe… ¿la entrada al infierno? —repitió Rose, sin ocultar su incredulidad y escepticismo.

—Sí, bueno… no es tan simple de encontrar, claro. Pero sí, la historia nos cuenta que una de las entradas al infierno queda allí —le respondió el anciano.

—Abuelo, ¿de qué historia estás hablando? —le preguntó Lysander, alzando una ceja. Lovegood lo miró como si no pudiera creer que su propio nieto le hacía semejante pregunta.

—¡Por Merlín, Lysander! ¿Es que tu madre nunca te ha contado la historia del Templo de Hades? —lo cuestionó Xenophilius, completamente atónito. Lysander giró a mirar a sus amigos, y la expresión en su rostro era de completo desconcierto. Rose, por su parte, había torcido sus labios en una extraña mueca, que Albus reconoció al instante. Era la expresión que ponía siempre que algo no le cerraba o le resultaba demasiado irreal.

—¿Debería habérmela contado? —habló Lysander, cada vez más confundido. Xenophilius soltó un suspiro resignado.

—Pues me sorprende que no lo haya hecho… de chica solía pedirme todo el tiempo que le contara la historia de Hades —le explicó Lovegood, y su rostro adquirió una expresión de ensueño, como si recordara con extremo cariño algo largamente olvidado.

—¿Podría contárnosla, señor Lovegood? —pidió Albus, tratando de sonar gentil. Rose le clavó inmediatamente la mirada, con los ojos avellana abiertos como platos. Albus simplemente la ignoró. Sabía que Lovegood no era la fuente más fidedigna de información, pero _necesitaba_ esa información. Lovegood era la primera fuente que parecía saber _algo_ sobre Tanaerum.

Xenophilius pareció emocionarse ante el pedido de Albus, pues se enderezó en su silla, adquiriendo una postura bastante noble, y se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

—Antes que nada tengo que preguntarles… ¿alguno de ustedes está familiarizado con la mitología griega? —preguntó Xenophilius, con un brillo particular en los ojos. Tanto Albus como Lysander negaron con la cabeza. Rose en cambio, hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento, aunque muy contra su voluntad.

—Sí, yo se algo —respondió la pelirroja, casi a regañadientes, pero incapaz de negarse a responder una pregunta cuya respuesta conocía.

—Entonces sabes quién es Hades, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Lovegood. Rose frunció un poco los labios antes de responder, como si no quisiera decir la respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo no pudiera evitar responder.

—El Dios de los Muertos —respondió finalmente la chica. Xenophilius asintió lentamente, como si con ello pretendiera darle más peso a las palabras.

—Para los _muggles_, la mitología griega son puras patrañas. Pero para nosotros, los magos, las historias relatadas por los antiguos griegos tienen un significado mucho más profundo… pues lo que para los muggles es imposible, para nosotros no lo es —explicó Lovegood, mientras que apoyaba los brazos sobre la mesa, entrecruzando los dedos de sus manos. —Como siempre, detrás de toda leyenda muggle, existe algo de verdad. En este caso, todo lo que los _muggles_ griegos consideraban "dioses" o "fuerzas sobrenaturales", eran en realidad magos y su magia. Zeus, Hera, Poseidón, Hades, Perséfone… no eran verdaderos dioses. Eran magos, y por cierto, magos muy poderosos —continuó explicando Lovegood.

Albus giró a mirar a Rose, queriendo verificar si aquello era verdad. La expresión en el rostro de Rose, a pesar de no ser la más alegre, le confirmó que así era. Rose carraspeó levemente.

—Incluso aunque ellos hayan sido verdaderamente magos, eso no quiere decir que todas las leyendas muggles sean verdad… es decir, gran parte de las historias griegas no son más que eso: historias inventadas por muggles a partir de un hecho que no fueron capaces de explicar mediante la lógica —intervino Weasley, quien como su madre, tenía poca tolerancia para las historias de los Lovegood. Xenophilius hizo un movimiento con la mano, restándole importancia a lo que Rose acababa de decir.

—Es posible que no todas sean verdad, muchachita, pero hay algunas que lo son —dijo Lovegood, completamente seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Cómo la de Hades? —preguntó Albus, dejándose llevar por la intriga. Nuevamente Rose le clavó una mirada atónita, como si no pudiera creer que Potter prestaba oídos a semejantes patrañas.

—Exacto —coincidió Lovegood, con una sonrisa.

—¿Pero cuál es la historia, abuelo? —le pidió impacientemente Lysander, quien también sentía intriga para esta altura. Rose soltó un suspiro resignado.

—Bueno, la historia muggle nos habla de Hades como el Dios del Inframundo, quien custodiaba el mundo de los fallecidos, mantenía el equilibrio entre los vivos y los muertos. Según cuentan las leyendas, una de las entradas al mundo de Hades se hallaba en Tanaerum. Según la historia, la entrada de Tanaerum se encontraba custodiada por el terrible perro de tres cabezas de Hades: El Cerbero. Este terrible perro se mantenía firme ante la puerta al mundo de los muertos, impidiendo el paso a cualquiera que quisiera adentrarse en las tierras de Hades sin permiso… o sin estar muerto —comenzó a responderle Lovegood. —Claro que esa es la versión _muggle._ Y ellos son siempre mucho más creativos que nosotros —agregó el anciano, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—¿Y cuál es la verdadera historia? —insistió Potter, inclinándose hacia delante de manera inconciente. Lovegood se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Bueno, gran parte del mito griego se sustenta en la verdad —le respondió Lovegood. Rose carraspeó nuevamente la lengua, sin disimular su desacuerdo. —Por lo que sabemos los que hemos estudiado el tema, Hades fue un mago obsesionado con la muerte, que encontró finalmente la _manera_ de acceder al mundo de los muertos. O mejor dicho, encontró un _lugar._

—Tanaerum —murmuró Albus, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

—Claro. No hay muchos textos que nos hablen de Hades y de sus trabajos mágicos, pero varios archivos apuntan a que Hades construyó un Templo, en Tanaerum, a través del cual podía entrar al mundo de los muertos —explicó mejor Lovegood.

—¿Varios archivos? —repitió Rose por lo bajo, en un tono que dejaba filtrar cierta burla. Lovegood no llegó a escucharla, o simplemente fingió no oirla.

—Por supuesto, miles de magos han intentado encontrar el Templo de Hades durante siglos, pero no hay registros de que alguien haya tenido éxito —les comentó Lovegood, con la decepción tiñendo sus palabras.

En ese momento, la puerta del comedor de abrió, y Luna entró por ella, sobresaltando a todos los presentes. Su mirada vagó momentáneamente entre los presentes, para detenerse finalmente en su padre. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Papá, acá estabas —comentó mientras que se acercaba al hombre, y ponía ambas manos sobre los hombros del anciano. Lovegood acarició las manos de su hija con igual dulzura.

—Estaba contándoles a estos chicos la historia del Templo de Hades —le comentó Lovegood. Luego, giró levemente en su silla, para poder mirar a su hija a los ojos. —¿Te acuerdas de esa historia, Luna? Te solía encantar de pequeña. La pedías todas las noches antes de irte a dormir —le recordó su padre. Luna lo miró unos segundos con una expresión indescifrable, y finalmente una sonrisa amable se dibujó en su rostro.

—Claro que la recuerdo, papá —le concedió finalmente. —¿Te parece que vayamos yendo? He pensado en quedarme a dormir en tu casa, contigo —agregó luego la madre de Lysander. El rostro del anciano Lovegood pareció iluminarse ante aquello.

—Será un placer, pequeña —le dijo, mientras que se ponía de pie, y la besaba en la frente. —Iré a despedirme de Arthur y el resto de los Weasley —le comunicó luego, mientras que salía de la habitación.

Luna se quedó allí de pie, varios segundos, mirando el espacio vacío por el cual acababa de desaparecer su padre, con una expresión curiosa en el rostro. Luego, como si volviera a la realidad, sacudió levemente la cabeza, y miró a Albus y sus amigos.

—Así que les contó la historia de Hades, ¿eh? —comentó Luna, con una sonrisa divertida. Albus asintió con la cabeza. —Sí, solía gustarme mucho esa historia… creo que dentro mío, siempre deseé que fuera verdad —agregó luego, mientras que una suave tristeza se filtraba en sus palabras.

—¿Tu no piensas que sea verdad? —le preguntó Albus, sorprendido. Luna acentuó su sonrisa.

—Verás, Albus, los años me han enseñado que gran parte de las cosas que mi padre y yo solíamos creer nunca fueron verdad —le respondió ella, con su voz soñadora.

—Pero…—comenzó a decir Potter.

—Debes tener cuidado, Albus, porque a veces es muy fácil caer en las historias de mi padre… hay que decir que muchas de ellas tienen su encanto. ¡La entrada al mundo de los muertos! ¿Quién no tiene a alguien a quien le gustaría traer de regreso a la vida? —comentó Luna, mientras sus ojos celestes brillaban con una expresión lejana. —Pero algunas veces, tenemos que aceptar que son simplemente eso: historias —sentenció finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros, su mirada soñadora perdida en algún recuerdo que Albus desconocía.

* * *

**Para los que me pedían respuestas, aquí empiezan a llegar! Espero que les guste. En lo personal disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. La verdad es que el personaje de Xeno Lovegood es un personaje que siempre detesté (no me pregunten por qué), pero si hay alguien que puede conocer una historia tan descabellada como la del Templo de Hades... pues, es él. El Lovegood que vemos aquí es un hombre a quien los años comienzan a afectarlo... más melancólico, al notarse viejo y algo solo. E incluso un poco más lunático, si eso es posible.**

**Nuevamente, señalo que este capítulo trae mucha información relevante al FF. He dejado varios datos IMPORTANTES desparramados por todo el capítulo. Los invito a que los encuentren, jajaja. **

**Agradesco todos los reviews. Los he leído a todos. Puntualmente, quiero agradecer a BrunaRC, quien se ha ofrecido voluntariamente a traducir la Saga de Albus Potter al portugués. ¡Muchas gracias! Y también quiero agradecerle a Alfredoi, por su review, ehm, ¿cómo llamarlo? digamos, crítico, que por supuesto fue muy bien recibido y tenido en cuenta para futuros capítulos. Espero que el capítulo 14 te haya gustado, y prometo revisar en algún momento los dos capítulos anteriores para perfeccionarlos. Me gusta que los lectores sepan señalarme también mis errores! **

**Gracias jjaacckkyy, Nat Potter W, adrisstbdt, Rose Weasley de Malfoy, anvampi16, Danyeda Goofy Panterita, Malfoy-son, Madrileño, y todos los demás que leen la historia! Perdón si me he olvidado de alguien! (tengo la cabeza muy despistada ultimamente).**

**Saludos,**

**G.  
, **


	15. Capítulo 15: En el Valle

**Capítulo 15: En el Valle**

Albus agradecía que sus padres hubieran decidido partir de la Madriguera al poco tiempo que los hicieron Luna, con su padre y sus dos hijos. De esa manera, se había evitado el largo discurso que de seguro Rose le tenía preparado.

Sabía lo que ella diría. Que el Sr. Lovegood estaba completamente loco. Que no sabía lo que decía. Que siempre creía en historias disparatadas. Que incluso su hija Luna había desmentido la historia de Hades. Que era _imposible_ traer a la gente de regreso de la muerte. Que esa historia era una grandísima mentira.

Claro que lo sabía. Y había una parte en él, su parte racional, que le decía que Rose de seguro tenía razón. Y que Tanaerum era simple y llanamente, una gigantesca patraña.

Y sin embargo, la otra parte de él, su instinto más primitivo, le hablaba algo completamente distinto. Albus se consideraba una persona de instintos. Y en ese momento, sin importar lo que su cerebro le dijera, el estaba convencido de que la historia de Lovegood era real. Tan solo un año en Hogwarts le había bastado para comprobar que todo mito tiene su parte de verdad. En su primer año escolar, Albus y sus amigos habían comprobado la veracidad no sólo de una leyenda, sino de dos: los Guardianes Negros, y Las Joyas de la Corona.

Y ahora, estaba frente a un nuevo dilema. El Templo de Hades. Recostado sobre la cama de su cuarto, Albus era incapaz de dormirse pensando en ello.

Tenía que reconocerlo, así como Luna le había dicho, la simple idea era terriblemente tentadora. La existencia de un lugar a través del cual poder entrar en el mundo de los muertos y traer de allí a quien quisiera… podría regresar a sus abuelos paternos a la vida. Él no había tenido siquiera la oportunidad de conocerlos… tampoco su padre, Harry. Traer de regreso a los padres de Teddy… al tío Fred, de quien había escuchado tantas historias que por momentos sentía que lo había conocido en algún momento. Tanta gente que no merecía estar muerta…

Y entonces, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo que nada tenía que ver con el frío invernal, mientras que caía en cuenta de algo que previamente había obviado.

Pues así como había cientos de personas buenas que habían muerto, también las había malas. Gente que, a los ojos de Albus, merecían la muerte.

El Templo de Hades, si verdaderamente existía, era un arma de doble filo.

_La entrada está en Tanaerum._

Luna lo había dicho: ¿Quién no tiene a alguien a quien le gustaría traer de regreso de la muerte?

Icarus Primus lo sabía. Sabía de la existencia del templo. Primus era un caza fortunas, un saqueador de tumbas. Albus se preguntaba si aquel hombre sólo buscaba el Templo por el valor que aquel descubrimiento podría significar tanto para él, como para su carrera. O si había otros objetivos, mucho más turbios y oscuros detrás de esa obsesión. ¿Acaso quería traer a alguien de regreso a la vida? ¿Tendría Darwin Cooper algo que ver con todo aquello? ¿Sería que Cooper también estaba detrás de la Entrada al Mundo de los Muertos? Y si era así… ¿por qué se había empecinado en hacer entrar a Icarus Primus a Hogwarts? ¿Qué era lo que había en Hogwarts tan importante para ellos? ¿Qué era lo que buscaban?

Las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, provocándole un cierto mareo que lo obligó a incorporarse de la cama. Sentado en el borde la misma, con las piernas colgando hacia el suelo, Albus trató de respirar profundamente y calmarse. Tenía que pensar.

No podía hablar con su padre. Él ya le había pedido, o más bien ordenado, que se mantuviera fuera de todo aquello. Y Albus no era tan estúpido como para cometer dos veces el mismo error. Ir y confesarle a su padre sus sospechas suponía hacerlo enfadar una vez más, y ganarse el peor castigo de su vida por romper una promesa. No. Ya había tomado una decisión: haría esto sin su padre.

Pensó en James, durmiendo en la habitación de al lado. Podía despertarlo y contarle la historia de Lovegood y sus recientes sospechas. Pero desistió casi al instante. Por más que lograra despertar a James (tarea sumamente difícil de cumplir), su hermano no podía serle de mucha ayuda. Él no sabía nada acerca de todo aquello…

Necesitaba a alguien de confianza. Alguien con la experiencia y los conocimientos necesarios como para poder ayudarlo. Alguien que pudiera y _quisiera_ ayudarlo.

Zaira.

Ella era la persona indicada. Era una Aurora, por lo cual debía de estar informada sobre quienes era Primus y Cooper. Albus sabía que Zaira conocía mucho respecto de leyendas de magia oscura. El año anterior había sido a ella a quien su padre había buscado para que lo ayudara a descifrar el misterio de la Flor de Lis.

Y además, Albus sentía que podía confiar en ella. Después de todo, Zaira había confiado en él cuando le regaló el Amuleto. Y de hecho, el mismo día que le regaló el Amuleto también le dijo que si llegaba a necesitar algo, podía acudir a ella. Por alguna extraña razón que Potter no lograba terminar de explicarse, Zaira le generaba una extrema confianza y seguridad. Sabía que podía hablar con ella sin correr el riesgo de que lo delatara con su padre.

Se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte, y caminó hacia su escritorio. Encendió el velador, y se sentó ruidosamente en la silla. Tomó el primer pedazo de pergamino que encontró, y mojando su pluma de águila, se dispuso a escribir. Tras varias copias borradores, que terminaron en el cesto de basura, Albus consiguió escribir lo que quería:

_Zaira,_

_Seguramente te sorprenda recibir esta carta de mi parte, pero es que necesito pedirte un favor. ¿Recuerdas que la última vez que hablamos, tú me dijiste que si llegaba a necesitar algún tipo de ayuda, podía pedírtela a ti? Pues bien, hay un par de temas que quisiera hablar contigo… pienso que tú podrías ayudarme al respecto. Pero es importante que mi padre no se entere. Te lo explicaré mejor más adelante, si accedes a reunirte conmigo._

_Entenderé si no puedes._

_Saludos,_

_Albus Potter._

Albus la releyó, satisfecho con el resultado. No quería decirle por carta el motivo de la charla, pues temía que de hacerlo ella se negara a ayudarlo, o bien decidiera hablar antes con Harry. En cierta manera, era una carta tramposa, pensada estratégicamente: revelaba la suficiente información como para crear la intriga en la otra persona. Intriga necesaria como para que Zaira accediera a reunirse con él, aunque fuera sólo por curiosidad.

Su mirada viajó hacia la jaula que había junto a la ventana, donde dormitaba su lechuza, Zeus, de plumaje marrón con pequeñas manchitas blancas.

—Ey… Zeus —lo llamó Albus, golpeando suavemente a la lechuza con la mano. El ave sacó la cabeza de debajo de su ala y abrió los ojos perezosamente. —Lo siento, compañero… pero tengo una carta para que entregues —se disculpó el morocho. La lechuza ululó, dando a entender que no estaba molesta. Albus le ató la carta a una de las patas. —Debes entregarla a Zaira Levington lo antes posible, ¿entendido? —le explicó por las dudas. La lechuza volvió a ulular, le picoteó amistosamente uno de los dedos para tranquilizarlo, y luego emprendió vuelo a través de la ventana que Albus le abría.

Potter la vio sobrevolar el cielo oscuro hasta que se perdió en la noche. Permaneció bastante tiempo allí, apoyado sobre la ventana, hasta que el frío comenzó a hacerse notar. Y entonces volvió a la cama. Estuvo largo rato para dormirse, conciente de que, a partir de ahora, todo dependía de su ex profesora de DCAO.

* * *

—¡James! —exclamó Ginny, desde base de las escaleras. —¡James, baja ahora mismo! —amenazó luego, al no recibir respuesta.

Era todo lo que Ginny Potter necesitaba hacer para conseguir que sus hijos le obedecieran. Elevar apenas la voz, con un dejo de amenaza flotando en el aire, para que ellos le hicieran caso.

En una fracción de segundo, James salió disparado de su cuarto, escaleras abajo, hacia donde lo esperaba su madre.

—¿Llamabas? —preguntó inocentemente el muchacho, mientras su mejor sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios.

—¿Hiciste ya tu baúl para Hogwarts? —le preguntó su madre, sin caer bajo los efectos de la encantadora sonrisa de James. La sonrisa se desdibujó en sus labios.

—Ehm… en eso estaba —mintió descaradamente James. Ginny entrecerró los ojos, clavando su mirada chocolate en su hijo mayor.

—Quiero todos los baúles listos esta misma noche, James—le recordó Ginny, en un tono bajo, pero que daba a entender que no había derecho a réplica. —Mañana a la mañana debo llevarlos a King Cross y no quiero problemas de último momento porque tú no has hecho tu baúl.

—¿Y qué hay de Albus? —se quejó James, cruzándose de brazos. Su madre alzó las cejas, sorprendida ante el gesto desafiante.

—Tu hermano armó todo su equipaje esta misma mañana —le respondió Ginny, con una sonrisa burlona. James resopló. —Así que será mejor que sigas su ejemplo. Antes de la cena quiero tu baúl listo —le ordenó.

—Pero mamá… —comenzó a quejarse Potter. Su madre alzó una mano, indicándole que hiciera silencio.

—Sin "peros", James Sirius Potter —lo llamó por su nombre entero. James tragó saliva. Nunca era buena señal cuando sus padres los llamaban por su nombre completo. Aquello quería decir que habían llegado al borde de la saturación. El siguiente escalón serían los gritos.

Decidido a que no quería escuchar los agudos gritos de Ginny Potter, James asintió con la cabeza educadamente, y volvió a subir las escaleras, camino a su cuarto.

Ginny lo vio partir escaleras arriba, y esperó a escuchar el portazo del dormitorio antes de soltar un suspiro resignado, y regresar hacia la cocina.

—Mi señora, la comida está casi lista. Kreacher la ha terminado antes de lo esperado, mi señora —la saludó el elfo doméstico apenas hubo puesto un pie dentro de la cocina. La envejecida criatura lucía una sonrisa horripilante en el rostro, pero Ginny había llegado a acostumbrarse a ella, y se la devolvió débilmente.

—Gracias, Kreacher —le respondió ella, mientras que se sentaba en unas de las sillas. —Puedes ir a hacer lo que desees —agregó luego. El elfo doméstico pestañó varias veces, confuso. A pesar de los años, Kreacher no se había acostumbrado a la libertad que le era concedida por la familia Potter. Demasiados años al servicio de los Black, solía argumentar Harry. Con un sonoro "crack", el elfo desapareció.

Ginny cerró los ojos por unos minutos, mientras un nuevo suspiro de agotamiento escapaba de sus labios.

—Buenas noches, Ginny —la saludó repentinamente la voz de su esposo. Ginny abrió rápidamente los ojos, sobresaltada.

Allí estaba él, recostado contra el marco de la puerta, con su pelo azabache incontrolable y rebelde, que le caía más largo de lo que normalmente acostumbraba a llevarlo. Sus ojos verdes la miraban desde detrás de los cristales de sus gafas, y tenía una sonrisa dulce y embobada en el rostro, señal de que a pesar de los años, la seguía amando con la misma intensidad que el primer día.

—Hola, Harry —la saludó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa con el mismo amor que él le transmitía. Harry acortó la distancia que los separaba y posó un beso sobre sus labios. Era suave e intenso, como todo con Harry.

—Pareces cansada —rió Potter, mientras que caminaba hacia una de las alacenas, y sacaba un paquete de galletitas para picar antes de la cena. Luego, con paquete en mano, volvió hasta la mesa, y se sentó frente a su esposa. Ginny lo miró unos segundos antes de responder. Aquellas eran las pequeñas cosas de Harry que le gustaban.

Le gustaba que todas las tardes, cuando llegaba del trabajo, Potter iba a la cocina y buscaba algo para comer. Se había vuelto una especie de tradición. Ella lo esperaba allí, generalmente cocinando. Y el llegaba, abría un paquete de galletitas, y ambos se sentaban entonces a la mesa de la cocina, a comer algo, mientras que se comentaban mutuamente lo que había sucedido durante el día. Y a ella le encantaba.

—Sí… los chicos están terribles —respondió ella finalmente, mientras que tomaba una galletita del paquete abierto. —Sabes… creo que después de todo no fue muy buena idea los nombres que elegimos para James. Creo que esos nombres tienen algo consigo… —rió ella, mientras que tomaba otra galletita. Harry rió abiertamente. Una risa fresca y alegre.

—Sí… creo que mi padre y Sirius estarían orgullosos de James si estuvieran aquí —murmuró Harry, mientras que mordía otra galletita. —Es un gran chico… travieso, pero bueno—agregó. Ginny suspiró.

—Creo que anda en algo raro… todo el tiempo escucho explosiones y ruido extraños desde su dormitorio, pero siempre que entro a ver… pues, todo esta en orden —le confesó Ginny, en un susurro. Harry alzó las cejas, divertido.

—Vaya… me sorprende que después de haber crecido con Fred y George no puedas descubrir lo que está tramando nuestro hijo —se burló él. Ginny lo golpeó suavemente con la mano a través de la mesa.

—Hablo en serio, Harry—se quejó ella, aunque una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

—Quédate tranquila, cariño… sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de que no es nada malo —le aseguró Harry, con más seriedad de la necesaria. Una sombra cruzó sus ojos verdes, que no pasó desapercibida a la atenta mirada de su esposa.

—Harry... ¿te sucede algo?—le preguntó ella, perceptivamente, mientras que se inclinaba sobre la mesa, para acercarse más a él. Instintivamente, Harry desvió la mirada.

—No, todo está en orden—mintió Potter, sin lograr engañarla. Ella frunció levemente el entrecejo, pero él ignoró aquel gesto, y poniéndose de pie, la besó en la coronilla.—Voy a darme una ducha—anunció, mientras que giraba dispuesto a salir de la cocina. Sintió entonces como una mano cálida y gentil lo tomaba de la muñeca, reteniéndolo.

—No tienes que hacerlo todo solo, Harry. Puedes confiar en mí—le susurró la voz de Ginny a su espalda. Potter sintió el aliento tibio de su mujer en la nuca, y tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no desarmarse allí mismo frente a ella.

—Claro que confío en tí, Ginny... pero también te amo demasiado—respondió él. Un suspiro escapó de sus delgados labios antes de continuar hablando, y agradeció que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, pues no habría podido decirlo de otra manera:—Lo siento, pero hay cosas que debo hacer solo.

—Lo sé—estuvo de acuerdo ella, y le soltó la muñeca. Harry vaciló unos segundos en su lugar, y luego, abandonó la cocina.

Ginny observó la figura de su esposo desaparecer por el arco de la puerta, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. A fuerza de años de convivir con él, Ginevra había aprendido a respetarlo cuando él elegía callar. Sabía que era por su bien y el de los niños. Ginny no dudaba de que la primera prioridad en la vida de su esposo era la familia que habían formado juntos. Pero la aterraba el solo pensar que había algo lo suficientemente grave como para que Harry pensara que podía significar un riesgo para ella o para sus hijos. Solo algo de semajante gravedad ameritaba que su esposo le escondiera información.

Mientras que lo veía partir, una extraña sensación la abordó, inundándole el pecho. Una sensación de desasociego, de vacío, de terror. La sensación que anticipa que algo malo está por venir.

* * *

—Antes, tienen que prometer que no le dirán nada a papá y mamá. Especialmente a mamá —les aclaró James.

—Lo juramos, James. Ahora quítanos estos estúpidos vendajes de los ojos para que podamos ver —se quejó Albus.

James los había llamado a él y a su hermana Lily a su cuarto, para mostrarles algo. Pero en cuanto hubieron puesto un pie dentro de la habitación, James les lanzó un hechizo que provocó que unas vendas se enroscaran alrededor de sus ojos, bloqueándoles la visión.

—Lily, hermanita, no te he oído jurarlo —insistió Potter, mirando a su pequeña hermana pelirroja. Lily estaba cruzada de brazos, visiblemente ofendida, y refunfuñando por lo bajo.

—Lo prometo —gruñó la chica. Y es que Lily era sumamente orgullosa, pero la curiosidad, al igual que a su hermano Albus, la superaba.

Con un movimiento de varita, James les descubrió los ojos. Albus pudo ver entonces lo que James quería mostrarles…

—¿Tanto lío por esto? ¿Por tu guitarra _muggle_? —exclamó una ofendidísima Lily, mientras que daba un paso hacia la misma. James alzó las cejas, en gesto de sorpresa y ultraje, sumamente fingidos.

—Lo que ves aquí, mi querida Lily, es el trabajo de tres arduos años. Tres años de intensas investigaciones, y muchísimas pruebas fallidas en el camino —comenzó a explicar James, mientras que tomaba la guitarra eléctrica y se la colgaba, como si se dispusiera a tocar. —Lo que ven aquí, mis ingenuos hermanos, es mucho más que una guitarra. Es _la_ guitarra —continuó explicando, mientras que una mano se deslizaba por sobre el instrumento, acariciándolo como si se tratara del mayor de los tesoros.

—James… ¿de qué estas hablando? —preguntó Albus, mientras que miraba fijamente la guitarra. A simple vista, estaba igual que siempre. A excepción de… —James, ¿qué has hecho con el cable de la guitarra? —preguntó Albus, al comprobar que la guitarra no se enchufaba a ningún lado.

Si había algo que los hijos de Harry Potter sabían, era cómo funcionaba el mundo _muggle_. Harry se había asegurado de enseñarles todo lo elemental sobre la vida sin magia. La electricidad era una de esas enseñanzas. Y por lógica, ninguna guitarra "eléctrica" podía funcionar son electricidad.

James sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano. Sus manos se movieron entonces hacia las cuerdas, y con un movimiento habilidoso, James las hizo sonar.

El sonido brotó de la guitarra e inundó toda la habitación. Albus podía sentir la música salir de todas partes. De las paredes, del suelo, del techo, de la misma guitarra. Estaba en todos lados. Y sin embargo, no había cables. No había amplificador, no había nada. Solo James y su guitarra.

Lily miraba fascinada hacia todos lados, buscando la fuente de sonido, convencida de que su hermano les estaba jugando simplemente un truco. Pero buscara donde buscara, no había ningún truco. James Potter estaba tocando una guitarra desenchufada, y ésta retumbaba como si unos gigantescos parlantes invisibles estuvieran amplificando el sonido.

Luego de tocar un par de notar al azar, y deleitarse en la mirada de asombro de sus hermanos, James dejó la guitarra a un lado. Y los tres permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? —les preguntó James finalmente, por primera vez luciendo un tanto nervioso.

—Eso estuvo… —quiso explicarse Albus, pero no encontraba las palabras. Sus ojos todavía vagando por toda la habitación, sorprendidos.

—¡Increíble! —estalló Lily finalmente, emocionada. —¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Magia —le susurró James, fingiendo misterio en sus palabras. La niña rió divertida, y luego le lanzó esa mirada suplicante que siempre surtía efecto sobre sus hermanos. —Verán… hace un par de años, con los chicos se nos ocurrió que sería una excelente idea armar una banda de música… ya saben, como los Weird Wizards. Pero teníamos un problema: los instrumentos —comenzó a explicarles James, mientras que se sentaba sobre su cama. Lucía una sonrisa satisfecha, como quien ha hecho bien su trabajo, y se dispone simplemente a disfrutar de su éxito. —Verán, los instrumentos _muggles_ no funcionan en Hogwarts. Y comprar los instrumentos mágicos… pues era demasiado dinero, y poca diversión. Y creo que no están permitidos en Hogwarts, tampoco…—reflexionó unos momentos el mayor de los tres.

—Como si eso te hubiera detenido alguna vez —le dijo Albus, mientras que también se sentaba en la cama, para terminar de escuchar la historia de su hermano. James rió, mientras meneaba la cabeza.

—De todas maneras, perdía la diversión comprarlos… era mucho más entretenido si nosotros mismo los _fabricábamos _—explicó James, y su mirada vagó hasta su guitarra, de manera anhelante.

—¿Me estas diciendo que tú solo convertiste una guitarra _muggle_ en una mágica? —inquirió Albus, incapaz de poder esconder su asombro. James simplemente sonrió de lado, complacido.

Aquello era asombroso. Albus estaba seguro de que hacer eso debía de ser sumamente difícil, magia muy avanzada para la edad de James. Y sin embargo, allí estaba la guitarra, sin ningún cable, sonando a todo pulmón por la habitación. Lo había hecho. Su hermano lo había hecho. Albus tenía que confesar que estaba sorprendido. Para él, James siempre había sido el muchacho bromista y fanático del Quidditch. El estudiante vago y holgazán, que hacía enfurecer a sus profesores y restaba más puntos de los que sumaba a Gryffindor. Y sin embargo, aquello demostraba que a pesar de todo, cuando se lo proponía, James podía ser, simplemente, brillante. Claro que su brillantez siempre estaba orientada en la dirección equivocada.

—Flitwick y Gray estarían muy complacidos con lo que has hecho, James —confesó Albus, refiriéndose a los profesores de Encantamientos y Transformaciones, respectivamente. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a examinar la guitarra más de cerca.

—De todas formas, todavía no está completamente terminada… hay varias cosas que tengo que arreglar y acomodar. Pero creo que es un buen comienzo —reconoció James, en un tono humilde que Albus pocas veces le había escuchado.

—¿Y qué hay de tus amigos? ¿Ellos también tienen instrumentos como el tuyo? —preguntó Lily, con un brillo de fascinación en la mirada.

—Bueno, Louis va a clases de piano desde que tiene recuerdos… cosa de su madre. Pero un piano es demasiado grande, así que pensamos que lo mejor sería conseguir un órgano, y modificarlo como mi guitarra —le respondió James.

—¿Y Lorcan y Alex? ¿También tocan instrumentos? —preguntó Albus, con su mirada todavía fija en la guitarra, mientras que sus dedos la recorrían con suavidad, como si se tratara de algo sumamente frágil.

—Alex le pidió a sus padres que le consiguieran una batería cuando estábamos en primer año de Hogwarts y decidimos hacer una banda. Creo que ese será el instrumento más difícil de trasladar… y de modificar —le respondió James. —En cuanto a Lorcan, él se compró un bajo el mismo año, también _muggle_, así que necesitará modificaciones, como el resto de los instrumentos.

—¿Y tienen un nombre? Digo, la banda…—preguntó Lily, emocionada, mientras que sentaba junto a su hermano mayor, y lo miraba orgullosa. Lily y sus mil preguntas.

—Oh, claro… somos: _Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda _—le respondió James, mientras que su pecho se inflaba de suficiencia.

—¡Como el rey Arturo y sus Caballeros! —exclamó Lily, mientras que saltaba en la cama de emoción.

—Exacto, Lil —estuvo de acuerdo James, mientras le sonreía.

—Entonces todo ese ruido, las explosiones… ¿era esto? —quiso asegurarse Albus, cuya suspicacia siempre lo instaba a sospechar de James. Su hermano asintió con la cabeza. —Creo que deberías mostrárselo a papá… él siempre sabe apreciar un buen trabajo de magia. ¡Como con el tío George! —le sugirió Albus. James pareció meditarlo.

—Sí… talvez cuando volvamos para las vacaciones de verano. No quiero arriesgarme a que me saque la guitarra justo ahora. Necesito llevarla a Hogwarts para mostrársela a los muchachos y para poder trabajar sobre los otros instrumentos —fue la respuesta que obtuvo de su hermano.

—¿Y cómo planeas llevarla? —preguntó Albus, alzando la ceja izquierda. James torció una sonrisa que su hermano conocía a la perfección. Era la sonrisa que usaba cada vez que estaba a punto de pedirle algo que sabía que Albus se negaría a concederle.

—Necesito que la guardes en tu baúl—le pidió James, finalmente.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —reaccionó Albus, alejándose instintivamente de la guitarra, como si de repente, pudiera morderlo. —¡Claro que no!

—¡Oh, vamos, Al! Tú ya has terminado de preparar tu baúl… y mamá _nunca_ revisa tus cosas —agregó en tono suplicante. Albus negó con la cabeza. Era demasiado peligroso y estúpido. El tipo de riesgos que tomaba la gente como su hermano, que no pensaban antes de actuar, simplemente se lanzaban hacia la acción. Como Scorpius solía llamarlo, el "estúpido accionar de los Gryffindor". Él no era así.

—Por favor, Al —insistió James, con ojos suplicantes.

—¡Al, tienes que ayudarlo! —dijo de repente al voz de Lily. Y aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. Lily siempre se ponía del lado de Albus. Siempre. A excepción, claro, de esa ocasión.

Albus soltó un suspiro, mientras que meneaba suavemente su cabeza, y James supo que había ganado la batalla.

—Estoy seguro de que me arrepentiré de esto —masculló Albus, mientras que iba hacia su cuarto a buscar su baúl para meter una guitarra dentro.

* * *

La noche antes de volver a Hogwarts, Albus encontró muy difícil poder concentrarse en la comida. A cada instante, se encontraba lanzando miradas inconcientes hacia la ventana, en la espera de encontrar a su lechuza Zeus volando de regreso hacia él. Pero Zeus no volvía. Después de lanzar una décima mirada hacia la ventana, y no ver rastros de la lechuza, Albus regresó su mirada a la comida, resignado.

—¿Y has hablado con McKenzy? —le preguntó Ginny a su esposo, sentado junto a ella. Harry estaba muy entretenido en devorar al cena, pues no pareció escucharla. —¿Harry? —lo llamó Ginny.

—¿Decías? —preguntó él, luego de tragar la comida, con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, consecuencia de sentir el estómago lleno.

—Te pregunté si habías hablado con McKenzy —repitió la pelirroja. Albus sintió interés al escuchar aquel nombre. Recordaba vagamente a ese McKenzy. Lo había visto en una de esas fiestas conmemorativas que hacía el ministerio todos los años para festejar la caída de Tom Riddle y recordar a los fallecidos durante la guerra.

Norman McKenzy era un hombre que rondaba los cincuenta y tantos, completamente calvo, de piel cetrina y ojos pequeños, y un largo bigote negro. Era el Jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Era un hombre con aires pomposos, y fanfarrón, que solía jactarse de su alto puesto dentro del ministerio. A Albus nunca le había caído bien. Tenía la sensación de que ese hombre aparentaba más de lo que verdaderamente hacía. Y eso lo fastidiaba de una manera inimaginable.

—No, no hablé con McKenzy. ¿Por qué habría de hablar con él? —tardó en responder Harry. Había sorpresa y curiosidad en su pregunta, y Albus supo que estaba siendo sincero.

—Pues, ya sabes… por Teddy —le respondió Ginny, susurrando las últimas palabras. Sin embargo, Albus las escuchó a la perfección. Harry frunció levemente el ceño.

—Sabes que no me gusta intervenir en cuestiones que no incumben a mi Departamento, Ginny—le dijo Harry, en tono apremiante. Ginny pareció incomodarse ante aquellas palabras.

—Ya lo sé, Harry… sólo pensé que tú podías… ya sabes, usar tus influencias para promover la ley —soltó su esposa finalmente. Aquellas palabras fueron como un golpe en la cara para Harry. El hombre la miró unos segundos con asombro, los ojos abiertos, las cejas alzadas, atónito. Luego, el gesto cambió inmediatamente, y su ceño se frunció, mientras que un brillo extraño iluminaba sus ojos esmeraldas.

—No. No lo haré, Ginny —dictaminó Harry. Hablaba en un tono bajo, pero la voz le temblaba. —No voy a aprovecharme y usar mi nombre y mi fama para conseguir las cosas de manera fácil. No lo he hecho en todos estos años y no lo empezaré a hacer ahora.

—No es para que te pongas así, Harry —se apuró a decir Ginny, quien había perdido todo rastro de duda o incomodidad, y miraba de manera fiera a su esposo. —Simplemente pensé que podrías ayudar a tu ahijado, más cuando ambos sabemos lo que esa Ley significa para él. —ninguno de los dos levantaba la voz, pero no era necesario. El tono con que se hablaban demostraba el enojo y el desafío. Albus, al igual que sus hermanos, los miraban fijamente, expectantes.

—No puedo estar allí para hacerle la vida siempre más fácil, Ginny. Tarde o temprano, Ted tiene que crecer y aprender a enfrentarse al mundo él solo. Yo estaré aquí para ser su hombro de apoyo cuando me necesite, pero él tiene que hacer esto solo —le explicó Harry, serio. Su voz sonaba menos enojada que antes, pero igual de segura. —Yo sé que el puede hacerlo sin mi ayuda-agregó luego. Ginny lo miró fijamente unos segundos, y luego, bajó la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Es sólo que… Teddy es como un hijo para mí. Y está sufriendo tanto con todo esto…—confesó Ginny, dejando entrever la preocupación que la invadía. Inmediatamente, el clima del ambiente cambió. La tensión de segundos antes se desvaneció, y Harry tomó la mano de su esposa entre una de las suyas, en signo de apoyo. Ella levantó la mirada.

—El va a estar bien. Pero necesita hacer esto solo, cariño —le aseguró Harry. Ella asintió y le dedicó una breve sonrisa. Luego, como si todo aquello no hubiera pasado, se puso rápidamente de pie, y con la varita, hizo desaparecer todos los platos sucios.

—Lily, ven a ayudarme con las últimas cosas en la cocina.—le pidió Ginny, girándose a su hija. La muchacha saltó de su silla y corrió hacia la cocina, sonriendo. Disfrutaba mucho de estar a solas con su madre.-James, ¿terminaste ya tu valija?-le preguntó Ginny al mayor de los hermanos.

—Ya casi —respondió James. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Ve a terminarlo, ahora—le ordenó. Con un bufido, el muchacho arrastró la silla hacia atrás, y salió del comedor, camino a las escaleras que lo llevaban a su cuarto.

Albus se percató entonces de que su padre y él habían quedado solos en el comedor. Harry parecía pensativo, con la mirada perdida en algún pensamiento. Albus dudó antes de decidirse a preguntar.

—Papá… ¿Cómo está la señorita Levington?—preguntó finalmente, conteniendo el aire, esperando haber sido lo suficientemente sutil y casual como para que su padre no sospechara. Harry pareció sobresaltarse ante la pregunta, que lo había asaltado por sorpresa.

—Ella esta… bien. Ahora se encuentra de viaje, fuera del país —le respondió su padre, todavía pensativo.

—¿A dónde fue?—inquirió Albus, interesado. Talvez por eso aún no le había respondido su carta...

—No puedo responderte, hijo. Zaira está en una misión para el Departamento de Aurores. Es información…

—Clasificada. Lo sé—lo interrumpió Albus, completando la frase. Odiaba esa respuesta. Su padre sonrió de lado.

—Es odioso cuando quieres saber algo y no puedes, ¿verdad? —le dijo Harry, de manera condescendiente. Y suspiró.—Sí, sé lo que se siente —agregó, más para sí mismo que para Albus.

—¿Y cuándo regresa?—intentó Albus.

—Espero que pronto —fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de Harry. Una sombra de preocupación pareció surcar sus ojos verdes. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?—esta vez fue el turno de preguntar de Harry. Había una leve curiosidad en la mirada que su padre le dirigió, y Albus escapó hábilmente del contacto visual.

—Nada… simplemente curiosidad. No he sabido nada de ella desde mi cumpleaños —mintió Albus. De todos los Potter, Albus era el peor mentiroso. Nunca se le había dado bien. Ginny bromeaba siempre con ello, diciendo que Harry era igual. Ambos pésimos mentirosos. Pero Harry no pareció darse cuenta de que Albus acababa de mentirle, o al menos, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—Le avisaré cuando llegue que has preguntado por ella. Se pondrá contenta. Eras uno de sus estudiantes favoritos —le confesó Harry, guiñándole un ojo. Aquello arrancó una sonrisa de los labios de Albus, y por un momento, olvidó la razón por la cual estaba teniendo esa charla.

—Gracias, papá—le dijo Albus, mientras se ponía de pie y salía del comedor.

Harry lo vio partir con una extraña sensación causada por el convencimiento de que su hijo le escondía algo.

* * *

**Me he demorado mucho más de lo acostumbrado por dos motivos: el primero, porque estoy en época de exámenes. El segundo, por falta de inspiración. El primer problema recién se solucionará dentro de un mes (para mi mala suerte), y el primero por suerte ya ha encontrado solución. Estos últimos días he tenido algo así como una especie de epifanía, y me he inspirado para escribir. **

**Solo espero que les guste el resultado. Cosas a comentar al respecto de este capítulo: me gustaría que noten como en dos situaciones diferentes, tanto Ginny como Harry tienen una misma "sensación"... alguien a quien aman les está escondiendo información.**

**Otra cosa que me gustaría señalar es la elección de Albus con respecto a Zaira. Muchos de ustedes han especulado mucho con respecto a la relación entre estos personales. Creo que este capítulo aporta algo más de información sobre la misma. Más que todo, sobre cómo Albus se siente respecto a su ex profesora.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, en serio!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	16. Capítulo 16: De Regreso en Hogwarts

**Capítulo 16: De Regreso en Hogwarts**

Albus trepó rápidamente al Expreso de Hogwarts, y arrastró a toda prisa su baúl a través del atestado pasillo, lanzando rápidas miradas hacia el interior de los camarotes, buscando alguno libre, o bien ocupado por sus amigos.

Unas risas llamaron su atención. Una de aquellas risas le sonaba conocida, aunque pocas veces había escuchado reír de esa manera a Scorpius Malfoy. Las otras risas le eran completamente nuevas.

Albus entró en el vagón donde se encontraba su rubio amigo sentado con otras dos muchachas, los tres riendo a carcajadas, desparramados por los asientos y el suelo. Aquella era una imagen poco común. Por lo general, Scorpius solía ser mucho más austero a la hora de expresarse, siempre manteniendo la línea y la elegancia. Pero en ese momento, estaba tumbado en el suelo, descostillándose de la risa, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos lagrimeándole de tanto reír.

—Al… ¿cómo… estás… compañero? —logró saludarlo Scorpius, tras recuperarse de su ataque de risa.

—Bien… ¿y tú? —preguntó Albus, algo inseguro, mientras que dirigía una mirada de soslayo hacia las chicas, quienes al percatarse de su presencia, habían dejado de reír, y parecían algo avergonzadas.

—Muy bien… te presento a mi prima, Tessa Nott—se apuró a hacer las presentaciones el rubio, al captar la mirada de reojo que su amigo había dirigido hacia las chicas. —Y ella es su amiga, Circe Zabini.

Ambas muchachas se apuraron a ponerse de pie y estrechar la mano de Albus de manera educada. Tessa estrechó su mano con cierta torpeza, y una sonrisa amable en los labios. Circe por su parte, lo hizo con una delicadeza y elegancia impecables, pero también le sonrió, aunque de una manera mucho más recatada que su amiga. Albus tomó asiento junto a Scorpius, quedando ambos muchachos sentados frente a las chicas.

—Circe nos estaba contando sobre sus vacaciones de Navidad cuando llegaste, Al—lo puso al tanto su amigo, mientras que se acomodaba el cabello. Circe asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras que su sonrisa se acentuaba.

—Estuvimos visitando Italia, donde tenemos familia. Y justo les contaba sobre un pequeño _accidente_ que sufrió mi hermano mayor…—relató Circe, con cierta malicia en la mirada. Tessa no pudo contenerse, y soltó una suave risita.

—¿Taurus? —preguntó Albus, aunque ya sabía que se refería a él.

Taurus Zabini era su compañero de curso, y también dormían en el mismo cuarto. Sin embargo, Albus y Zabini no tenían una buena relación.

A principios del año anterior, Potter había tenido una pelea con otro de sus compañeros de curso, Portus Cardigan, y Zabini había apoyado a Cardigan. De esa manera habían quedado divididos en dos grupos: él y Scorpius por un lado, y Cardigan y Zabini por el otro. Solo Dimitri Kurdan permanecía neutral. A fines del año anterior, Dimitri había hecho las paces con Albus.

—Sí, el mismo…—confesó Circe. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de anticipación a lo que iba a contar. —Verás, Taurus pensó que sería divertido encerrarme en el corral de los cerdos que hay en el campo de mis familiares… —comenzó a contar la chica. A su lado, Scorpius ahogó una risa transformándola en una tos. —Pero claro, no contó con que yo soy la más inteligente de la familia —Circe hizo una pausa, dándole un toque de intriga y misterio a la historia. —A la mañana siguiente despertó con una cola de cerdo saliéndole del trasero, y su nariz transformada en la de un chancho. Y durante todo el día, todo lo que pudo decir fue "oinc, oinc". —terminó de contarle Circe, satisfecha consigo mismo. A su lado, Scorpius volvió a estallar en risas, seguido de Tessa.

—¿Te lo puedes imaginar a Zabini con una nariz de cerdo? —repitió Malfoy, entre risas. Circe también se unió a las risas, y Albus ya no pudo contenerse, y también estalló a reír. La imagen de su compañero convertido en un cerdo le resultó hilarante.

—¿Cómo… cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó Albus, entre risas.

—Encontré una poción ya preparada en la despensa de la casa donde nos estábamos quedando—respondió Circe, todavía riendo.

La puerta del vagón volvió a abrirse en ese instante, y Albus giró para encontrarse con la melena pelirroja de su prima Rose. Los ojos de Rose estaban abiertos en sorpresa, mientras que vagaban entre los presentes de manera confusa.

—¡Ey, Weasley! ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo más de pie ahí admirando la decoración, o en algún momento planeas entrar al vagón y sentarte? —se burló Scorpius en cuanto se percató de la presencia de la chica. Las mejillas de Rose se sonrojaron rápidamente, y con un movimiento un poco violento, Rose arrastró su baúl al interior del vagón y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Contento, Malfoy? —le preguntó ella, en tono sarcástico, mientras que se sentaba junto a Albus. Scorpius se encogió de hombros y ni siquiera le respondió.

—Entonces tú también eres una Weasley, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tessa en ese momento. Rose giró a mirar a la chica de cabellos rebeldes y ojos oscuros. Asintió de manera precavida con la cabeza, no sabiendo si interpretar aquellas palabras como un halago o como un insulto. —Yo conozco a una de tus primas, creo… Lucy Weasley. Tenemos juntas Pociones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras —agregó Tessa, aclarando la situación.

-Oh, sí… Lucy es mi prima. Y también prima de Albus—agregó Rose, sonriendo, y olvidándose momentáneamente de su enojo con Malfoy—. Mi nombre es Rose.

—Yo soy Tessa —se presentó la chica, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Albus tuvo que reconocer que Tessa era muy simpática y amable—. Y ella es Circe —presentó luego Tessa, al ver que su amiga no hablaba. Circe hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia Rose, y curvó la comisura de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa de bienvenida, pero no extendió la mano para estrecharla con la de la pelirroja.

—Y… ¿dónde están los demás? —preguntó entonces Rose, girando a mirar a Albus. Éste se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea —fue la respuesta de Potter. Recién caía en cuenta de ello. La charla con Tessa y Circe lo había entretenido, y se había olvidado completamente del resto de sus amigos.

—No se preocupen, ya aparecerán. Creo que pueden sobrevivir un viaje de tren sin tu ayuda, Rose —intervino Scorpius. Circe rió por lo bajo, lo cual hizo que Rose se enfureciera aún más.

—De todos modos, iré a buscarlos. El tren está empezando a moverse —anunció Weasley, y poniéndose de pie nuevamente, salió del vagón.

—Mmm… me parece que hay un poco de tensión entre mi primo y tu prima —comentó Tessa, inclinándose hacia Albus para que sólo él pudiera oírlo. Albus sonrió mientras que asentía con la cabeza.

—Pasa un día entero con ellos y luego me cuentas lo que se siente, ¿te parece? —rió Albus, mientras que rodaba los ojos, en gesto de resignación. Tessa rió ante el comentario.

Albus descubrió que Rose tenía razón con lo que había dicho, pues segundos más tarde, se escuchó un fuerte pitido, y el Expreso comenzó a moverse. Iban de regreso a Hogwarts. Una emoción inexplicable envolvió a Albus al darse cuenta que estaba volviendo al castillo que tanto quería. Mezclada con aquella felicidad, una cierta preocupación lo invadió, pues en Hogwarts también lo esperaba Icarus Primus, y el secreto escondido del Templo de Hades.

—¿Sucede algo, Albus? —inquirió Tessa, con cierta preocupación. Albus sacudió suavemente la cabeza, alejando los turbios pensamientos que lo habían invadido, y disimuló su reciente preocupación con una sonrisa.

—Nada…—mintió rápidamente—. Así que tú también rompiste con la tradición de tu familia al ser seleccionada en Ravenclaw, ¿eh? —decidió cambiar de tema cuanto antes. Tessa se sonrojó levemente, y soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Algo así… pero mi padre no se mostró molesto al enterarse. De hecho, creo que parecía… aliviado—confesó la morocha, algo confundida.

—¿Aliviado? —insistió Albus en el tema, sintiéndose repentinamente interesado.

Albus sabía quién era el padre de Tessa: Theodore Nott. Había escuchado aquel nombre varías veces, al igual que había escuchado el nombre de Draco Malfoy. Pero era poco lo que conocía sobre el padre de Tessa. Sabía que había estudiado en la misma época que su padre, y que habían sido compañeros. Sabía que había pertenecido a la casa de Slytherin. Pero allí terminaban sus conocimientos.

Tessa pareció dudar antes de responder aquella pregunta. Su mirada vagó hacia Scorpius, quien conversaba en ese momento con Circe sobre los lugares que ambos conocían de Italia. Finalmente, volviendo sus ojos negros hacia Albus, le respondió.

—Supongo que mi padre no guarda los mejores recuerdos de su Casa —respondió Tessa, finalmente, sin dar mucha más información. Potter comprendió que aquello significaba que el tema quedaba zanjado. —¿Y tú? ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Harry Potter al enterarse que su hijo había sido seleccionado para la _temible casa de las serpientes_? —preguntó en tono burlón. Albus rió ante la pregunta, y meneó levemente la cabeza.

—Mejor de lo que yo me imaginaba. De hecho, está bastante feliz…—respondió Albus. Tessa lo miró pensativo unos segundos.

—Talvez tu padre ve en todo esto una oportunidad para finalmente unificar a todas las casas…—sugirió ella.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —quiso saber más Al.

—Bueno… después de la guerra, Slytherin quedó muy mal parada. Talvez ahora tú puedas devolverle un poco del honor perdido. Un Potter en Slytherin… eso tiene que significar algo. —se explicó mejor ella.

—Mmm… no creo que yo pueda hacer un cambio semejante, Tessa —negó Potter. Ella alzó una ceja, incrédulamente.

—Estoy convencida de que, para bien o para mal, tú no pasarás desadvertido en esa casa —le aseguró ella.

Albus no pudo responder a aquella frase, porque en ese instante, la puerta del vagón volvió a abrirse, con Rose, seguida por sus dos amigos restantes: Elektra y Lysander. Debido a que no entraban todos juntos en el vagón, Tessa y Circe se despidieron, y partieron en busca de sus propios compañeros y amigos de curso.

Albus deseó que se hubieran quedado. Eran simpáticas y lo hacían reír con mucha facilidad. Y se notaba que Scorpius estaba mucho más relajado cuando Tessa estaba cerca. No se sorprendió al respecto. Después de todo, Tessa le resultó una chica agradable e inteligente, con una risa sumamente contagiosa. Y sus palabras quedaron resonando largo rato en su mente.

* * *

—No me gusta nada todo esta historia, ni de lo que seguramente planeas hacer a partir de ella, Albus—dijo Elektra, mientras que fruncía el ceño. Ella que pocas veces se mostraba molesta o inquieta, ahora fruncía el ceño.

Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa, completamente desprevenido. Elektra era siempre la chica alegre y amable, nunca la muchacha enojona y negativa. La mirada turbia de sus ojos le dijo a Albus que algo le pasaba.

—¡Gracias! Lo mismo le dije yo, pero claro, a mi no me escucha —criticó Rose, dejándose caer sobre un sillón de la Sala de Menesteres, mientras resoplaba.

—Tengo que decir que a mi tampoco me gusta, Al. Me parece una completa locura, que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza —coincidió Scorpius, evitando mirar a Albus a los ojos. Lysander a su lado, resopló. Hasta ahora, Albus y Lysander eran los únicos que creían en la historia de Hades y su Templo. Potter giró a mirar a su última esperanza.

—¿Y tú que piensas, Hedda? —se animó a preguntarle. Sabía que la estaba apurando al hacerle esa pregunta.

Hedda siempre se tomaba su tiempo para pensar las cosas, analizar la información, formular preguntas, y luego decidirse. Pero a Albus no le importó. Sabía que si ella lo pensaba mucho, le encontraría huecos a toda la historia. Y ahora la necesitaba de su lado. Hedda tardó en responder, y cuando lo hizo, posó sus ojos celestes sobre los de Albus.

—Creo que has ido demasiado lejos con esto, Albus —sentenció ella finalmente. —Coincido con los chicos en que es una historia demasiado… _fantasiosa_. Es decir… ¿una entrada al mundo de los muertos? ¿No crees que si fuera verdad ya alguien lo habría encontrado? Esas cosas no existen, Al. La gente no vuelve de la muerte. Y punto —sentenció Hedda.

—¿Pero es que no lo entienden? ¡No importa si es verdad o no! Primus cree que ese Templo existe, y lo está buscando. ¡Apuesto a que para eso quiere la Brújula! —estalló Albus, poniéndose de pie. —Y estoy seguro de que Cooper también está detrás de todo esto. Lo que no entiendo es por qué Hogwarts…—comenzó a decir Albus, pensando en voz alta.

—Albus, es una historia fascinante, sin duda… pero es solo eso, una historia. ¡Hasta Luna te lo dijo! —trató de hacerlo entrar en razón Rose.

—Oh, claro, ahora que te sirve a ti, la palabra de mi madre se convierte en palabra santa, ¿no, Rose? —dijo Lysander, irónicamente.

—¡Ey! ¿Por qué me hablas así? —le respondió Weasley, algo dolida.

—¿Y por qué tu siempre crees que tienes la razón? ¿Y si esta vez la tenemos nosotros? ¿Y si el templo de verdad existe? —la cuestionó Scamander, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Rose permaneció callada. —Si ustedes tienen razón, genial… nada pasará, y Primus simplemente está perdiendo su tiempo buscando algo que no existe. Pero si nosotros tenemos razón, y no hacemos nada al respecto, ese loco psicópata encontrará la manera de viajar entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, y para entonces ya será tarde.

Todos quedaron callados. Albus sintió en ese momento un increíble cariño hacia Lysander. Le agradecía profundamente el apoyo que le estaba dando en ese momento. Se había plantado frente a cuatro de sus amigos, y les había dicho todo lo que pensaba, sin temor a ser criticado o incluso a pelearse con ellos. Defendía con uñas y garras lo que creía. Y lo hacía porque sabía que era lo correcto. Potter pudo ver, en ese breve intercambio de palabras, por qué Lysander Scamander era un Gryffindor.

—Bien… investigaré el tema, y veré que puedo averiguar. Pero dudo que haya mucho al respecto en los libros… estamos hablando de una leyenda griega de miles de años de antigüedad —aceptó Weasley, finalmente, con un resoplido. Albus tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Rose era así: cabeza dura y quejosa, pero al final, siempre terminaba ayudándolos.

—Yo te ayudaré—le dijo Potter, sin poder esconder la sonrisa. Rose puso los ojos en blanco, resignada.

Elektra la miró sin poder creer lo que oía, y Albus la vio fruncir aún más el entrecejo, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sin decir una palabra, la rubia se puso de pie, tomó su bolsa, y salió de la Sala de Menesteres sin hablar con nadie.

* * *

Enero estaba llegando a su fin, y Albus todavía no obtenía respuesta alguna de Zaira. Zeus tampoco había vuelto, por lo cual, Potter se preguntaba si su lechuza había logrado entregar la carta. ¿Dónde diablos podía estar Zaira para que una lechuza no pudiera localizarla?

Y comenzaba a impacientarse. Rose cumplía con su palabra, y dedicaba el tiempo que tenía libre para buscar información sobre el Templo de Hades. Hedda había accedido silenciosamente a ayudarla

Albus también se había embarcado en la búsqueda de información a través de los libros. Había revisado prácticamente todos los libros de la biblioteca, mágicos y de muggles, referidos a la mitología griega. Y así, había aprendido mucho sobre Hades.

La leyenda relataba a Hades como el Dios del Inframundo. Como todo los dioses griegos, no era ni bueno ni malo, simplemente un Dios que cumplía con su trabajo: buscar las almas de los muertos, y mantenerlas encerradas en el Inframundo, a donde pertenecían. Los vivos tenían prohibida la entrada a dicho lugar.

Solo un mortal había logrado abrirse camino a través del mundo de los muertos: Herácles para los griegos, o Hércules para los romanos. Había sido él quien había encontrado la entrada de Tanaerum, y había capturado al Cerbero que custodiaba la entrada.

Pero aquella era toda la referencia bibliográfica que Albus había sido capaz de encontrar con respecto a Hades y la entrada al Inframundo. Y Albus sabía que tarde o temprano, cuando Rose terminara de revolver libro por libro, terminaría desistiendo en su búsqueda.

Tampoco era que aquello le importara. Albus no esperaba verdaderamente que su prima encontrara algo de información en la Biblioteca. Tampoco esperaba encontrarla él mismo. Simplemente estaba ganado tiempo para poder hablar con Zaira. Algo le decía que ella podía ayudarlo. Pero su antigua profesora parecía haberse desvanecido del planeta, y Potter se preguntaba si conseguiría contactarla a tiempo.

Elektra Cameron por su parte, todavía seguía molesta, aunque su enojo ahora solo se reducía a Albus. Por alguna razón que Potter no llegaba a entender, todo el asunto del Templo de Hades le había puesto los pelos de punta. La simple idea de que un lugar así pudiera existir parecía aterrarla. Y que Albus se empeñara en averiguar más al respecto solo conseguía ponerla más nerviosa.

El último sábado de enero, mientras que terminaban de comer el almuerzo, Albus vio que Elektra se ponía de pie y salía del Gran Salón. Despidiéndose de sus amigos Slytherin, Potter la siguió.

Elektra había salido al jardín de Hogwarts. Todavía era invierno, y hacía mucho frío. Una gruesa capa de nieve se extendía por todas partes, y Albus podía ver con claridad las pisadas que su amiga había dejado al alejarse del castillo. Las siguió hasta llegar al Lago, que para aquella época se encontraba completamente congelado, hasta el punto que se podía caminar sobre él. Elektra estaba sentada al borde del lago congelado, su pelo rubio cayéndole por la espalda, ondeándose en el camino, y la cabeza cubierta con un grueso gorro de lana rojo. Estaba de espaldas a él, y no lo vio llegar, ni lo escuchó hasta que Albus estuvo junto a ella.

—Buenas—la saludó Potter, mientras que se sentaba en silencio a su lado. La rubia simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras que sus manos jugaban con la nieve que la rodeaba, en un claro intento de ignorarlo. —¿Sigues enojada conmigo? —preguntó Albus finalmente.

Por algún motivo que ni él mismo comprendía, estar peleado con Elektra le resultaba molesto, hasta doloroso, al punto en el cual ya no podía soportarlo más. No podía tolerar que ella le lanzara frías miradas, o que no le hablara, o que dejara de reír cuando él se acercaba. Elektra era la persona más dulce y alegre que conocía. Se había acostumbrado a _esa_ Elektra, y tener en cambio a una Elektra fría y distante le resultaba imposible de soportar.

Elektra levantó su mirada negra del suelo y fijó los ojos en él. Había una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en esos ojos: dolor, enojo y… ¿decepción? Albus se sintió un verdadero cobarde cuando apartó la mirada, pero simplemente no podía aguantarlo más.

—Cuando tenía cinco años, mi primo Larry y yo vimos una película de terror. Era de zombis—empezó a hablar Elektra. Su voz sonaba apagada, muy distinta a la voz alegre que Albus estaba acostumbrado a oír. —Era una película espantosa, y durante toda una semana, me desperté en medio de la noche, llorando, porque había soñado que mis padres se convertían en zombis y querían matarme. —En este punto, Elektra hizo una pausa para tomar aire. —Mis padres me explicaron en ese momento que solo era una película, que los zombis no existían, y que nada malo pasaría. Y seis años después, una carta llegó a casa, diciéndome que yo era una bruja. Desde entonces, he estado comprobando que gran parte de las historias que yo creía fantasía son reales.

Albus comenzaba a comprender hacia donde iba todo aquello, y una fea sensación lo invadió en el pecho.

—Y tú ahora vienes con esa historia de un Templo a través del cual se puede revivir a la gente… y simplemente, me parece horripilante, Al. Me recuerda a la película. Y sé que es una estupidez, pero… pero la gente muerta no debería ser traída de regreso. Ese no es el orden natural de las cosas —terminó de explicarse Elektra. Albus giró a mirarla, y comprobó que unas lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Potter, e instintivamente, tomó la mano de Elektra que estaba más cerca de él, jugando con la nieve. Ella pareció sorprenderse ante el gesto, pero no le soltó la mano, sino que lo aferró con más fuerza.

—Tengo miedo—le confesó ella.

—Todo va a estar bien. Lo prometo —le aseguró Potter, tratando de consolarla.

—¿Y si es verdad? ¿Y si ese Templo existe? ¿Y si Primus lo encuentra? —preguntó una Elektra temerosa, que Albus desconocía. La chica fuerte y alegre parecía haberse esfumado. En cambio, había una chica frágil y asustada, que necesitaba de alguien que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

—No lo encontrará, Elektra. Yo no voy a dejarlo —le dijo Albus, con una seguridad que no supo de donde salió.

Elektra lo miró nuevamente a los ojos, y entonces, sonrió, volviendo lentamente a ser ella una vez más. Albus se sintió aliviado y alegre al comprobar que de a poco, recuperaba a su antigua amiga. La Elektra alegre y divertida le gustaba mucho más.

* * *

Albus despertó gracias a que Scorpius lo sacudía con violencia. Había tenido una noche inquieta, donde le había resultado demasiado difícil conciliar el sueño. Y cuando por fin lo hizo, se vio envuelto en una espantosa pesadilla, donde sus amigos eran Inferis, que lo perseguían. Pero era Elektra quien finalmente lo alcanzaba, y tomándolo fuertemente por el cuello, comenzaba a ahorcarlo.

Potter se sintió agradecido cuando Scorpius lo despertó, pues en su sueño, Elektra había estado a punto de asesinarlo. Todavía algo agitado por la pesadilla, Albus se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y bajó a desayunar.

Hedda ya estaba en la mesa de Slytherin cuando llegó. Y Albus sintió su sangre hervir al verla conversar con Lancelot Wence. Todavía recordaba cómo ese tipo había lastimado a su amiga el año anterior. Y Albus se había prometido a sí mismo estar atento, para evitar que volviera a lastimarla.

Lancelot levantó la mirada al ver que gente se acercaba hacia ellos, y al comprobar que se trataba de Scorpius y Albus, frunció el ceño. Pero no dijo nada, y despidiéndose de su amiga, se puso de pie y dejó la mesa.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó Potter, casi en un gruñido. Hedda le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Nada en particular. Simplemente nos poníamos al día de algunas cosas…—respondió ella.

—¿Cosas como qué? —preguntó Scorpius, mientras que se servía un té y tomaba una tostada de la canasta de pan.

—Me vino a contar que esta saliendo con una chica —respondió Hedda. Su tono trataba de sonar indiferente, pero Albus notó que fruncía levemente la frente, en gesto de disgusto.

—¿Te dijo con quién? —preguntó Potter, sorprendido ante el gesto de su amiga. Ella soltó un resoplido.

—No sé, una tal Zafira Avery —respondió ella, con cierta exasperación. A pesar de que intentaba sonar indiferente, estaba claro que aquello la disgustaba.

—¿Zafira Avery? —repitió Scorpius, alzando las cejas—Vaya, es una Slytherin de quinto año… muy bonita —comentó el rubio. Y Hedda le lanzó una mirada asesina que lo hizo callar inmediatamente.

—Pues eso es todo lo bueno que tiene… por lo que Lance me ha contado, no parece tener muchas luces que digamos —criticó Hedda, mientras hacía un gesto de desdén con una mano, y tomaba su taza de café con la otra.

Y antes de que Hedda pudiera empezar a explicar por qué Zafira era una muchacha poco inteligente, una bandada de lechuzas entró en el comedor. Albus buscó con la mirada entre las mismas, aunque sin muchas esperanzas. Pero su corazón casi dio un vuelco cuando reconoció a Zeus entre ellas, planeando hacia él, y con una carta atada a la pata.

Albus prácticamente le arrancó la carta de la pata. La lechuza, que lucía cansada, le lanzó una mala mirada, mientras que ululaba en desaprobación, y comenzaba a comer un pedazo de tostada que había quedado en el plato de su amo.

_Querido Albus,_

_No te das una idea de lo que me ha sorprendido recibir tu carta, y también de lo preocupada que me ha dejado. _

_Por supuesto que puedes contar con mi ayuda para lo que sea. Estaré en Londres recién para mediados de Febrero. Pero tú estarás en Hogwarts para ese entonces… y no sé si Minerva me dejará entrar al castillo simplemente para tener una charla contigo. _

_Pero puedes preguntarme a través de las cartas lo que sea que necesites saber. Tengo que confesar que me has dejado intrigada e inquieta… y también tengo que confesarte que no me agrada la idea de mantener esto a espaldas de tu padre. Sé que Harry puede ser un padre sobre protector, y que se enoja con gran facilidad. Pero es un buen hombre, y te ama. Deberías confiar más en él. _

_Espero que todo este bien por ahí._

_Con cariño,_

_Zaira._

Febrero… debía esperar hasta mediados de febrero para verla. Por un instante, Albus pensó en preguntarle por carta y listo. Pero al instante siguiente lo descartó. Aquello era algo que debía charlar en persona.

Necesitaba reunirse con Zaira. Costara lo que costara.

* * *

**Estoy muy satisfecha con este capítulo. Creo que lanza algo de información interesante... me dediqué más que todo a tratar de desarrollar un poco algunos personajes como son Circe y Tessa, que si bien aún no son muy importantes, son dos chicas muy interesantes con historias bastante curiosas.**

**Por otro lado, quise dedicarle un espacio a Elektra, porque pensé que siendo ella la única de familia muggle del grupo, sería la única capaz de comprender la magnitud de lo que significa que exista un Templo a traves del cual traer de regreso a los muertos.**

**Y por último... la carta de Zaira. Sin comentarios. Hubo varios reviews donde me preguntaron al respecto de ella. Quiero decirles que no puedo revelar dónde se encuentra, ni que es lo que está haciendo... como dijo Harry en el capítulo anterior, es información confidencial. Lo que SI puedo decirles, es que la misión de Zaira es de suma importancia, y tiene alta trascendencia con respecto a la historia.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo. Prometo que dentro de un par de semanas, cuando me libere un poco de mis examenes, volveré a responder los reviews. Así que los invito a que me hagan todas las preguntas que quieran ahora, y tendrán sus respuestas en el proximo capitulo. ¡Es una oferta unica y para aprovechar! No siempre voy a ser tan buena! Jajaja.**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	17. Capítulo 17: Slytherin versus Ravenclaw

**Capítulo 17: Slytherin versus Ravenclaw**

_Zaira,  
__Yo también me preocupé al ver que tardabas tanto en responder. Espero no haberte importunado.  
__¿Crees que podrías estarte en Hogsmeade para el tercer sábado de Febrero? Necesito hablar contigo en persona. Encontraré la manera de reunirme contigo, no debes preocuparte por McGonagall.  
__Quédate tranquila, estoy bien. Simplemente necesito hablar._

_Con cariño,  
__Albus._

Releyó aquella breve carta por décima vez, y se la dio a Hedda, sentada junto a él en la Sala Común. Hedda la leyó con rapidez, y se la devolvió sin pegarle siquiera un segundo vistazo.

—Es perfecta—le dijo la pálida chica, sin atisbos de duda.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Albus, mientras que enrollaba para carta, dejándola lista para poder atarla más tarde a la pata de Zeus. Hedda asintió silenciosamente.

—Zaira vendrá… esa carta es tan carente de información que no podrá resistirse a venir. Tanto por curiosidad como por preocupación—le explicó Hedda.

—Sabes, a veces eres sorprendentemente manipuladora, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo Scorpius, sonriendo de lado. Hedda le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Vamos, tengo que buscar a Zeus—los apremió Albus, mientras que se ponía de pie dispuesto a ir hacia la Lechucería.

—¡Ey, Potter! —le gritó la voz de Heros Morgan, desde unos sillones cercanos de la Sala Común. Albus giró a mirarlo al escuchar su nombre. —Recuerda que en una hora tenemos entrenamiento en la cancha de Quidditch. No llegues tarde—le informó el Capitán del equipo. Potter asintió, y salió a toda prisa hacia la lechucería, con sus dos amigos detrás.

Tres horas más tarde, luego de haber atado la carta a la pata de Zeus y ver partir a la lechuza hacia el horizonte, Albus se encontraba sobre su escoba, sobrevolando el campo. Todavía hacía frío, y los últimos vestigios del invierno permanecían aún en el ambiente. Un viento helado recorría toda la cancha, haciendo tiritar a los jugadores.

Pero Heros Morgan no tenía piedad alguna por ellos. Éste era su último año en Hogwarts, y su última oportunidad de ganar la Copa de Quidditch.

—¡Whitestone! ¿Qué mierda te sucede hoy? —escuchó que gritaba Morgan, desde su escoba, hacia Chelsea, la cazadora.

—¡Me sucede que tengo todos los dedos congelados, Morgan! —le respondió una enfurecida Chelsea, lanzándole la quaffle al capitán de manera violenta. Heros tuvo que hacer un giro en el aire de 360 grados para poder esquivar la pelota.

—¡Pues a mi me importa poco y nada lo que le pasa a tus dedos! Si para poder encestar la quaffle en los aros tienes que perder todos los dedos de tu mano, pues entonces hazlo, pero no quiero verte fallar otra vez, o te reemplazaré por uno de nuestros cazadores suplentes—la amenazó Morgan. Albus podía verse venir una gran pelea, y dejó de perseguir la snitch, para fijarse en sus compañeros.

—¡Por favor! No me hagas reír, Morgan. ¡No tienes ningún cazador suplente que sea siquiera la mitad de bueno de lo que soy yo! —le criticó Chelsea, fuera de sí.

—¡Hey! Basta, creo que ya es suficiente —intervino justo a tiempo Scott Burich, quien jugaba de Bateador. Se interpuso entre capitán y cazadora, evitando así una pelea aérea. Burich era lo suficientemente grande como para intimidar a cualquiera, y ninguno de los dos se animó a pelearse con él.

—Scott tiene razón… el partido contra Ravenclaw será en una semana, y si continuamos peleando de esta manera, no conseguiremos ganarles—agregó Kayler Rasmus, cazador. Heros Morgan soltó un bufido.

—Creo que hemos tenido suficiente por hoy… todos a los vestidores —dijo Morgan, mientras que lanzaba una última mirada de furia contenida a Chelsea Whitestone, y enfilaba su escoba de regreso a suelo.

Albus comenzó a descender, ciertamente agradecido porque el entrenamiento hubiera terminado. Habían sido dos largas horas de entrenamiento, donde Heros les había gritado a todos, los había amenazado con sacarlos del equipo, y había insultado en todos los idiomas que Albus conocía, murmurando por lo bajo que jugando de esa manera nunca podrían ganar el torneo.

Potter sabía que aquello no era verdad. Talvez no tenía mucha experiencia en el equipo, pues había entrado ese mismo año, pero sabía reconocer cuando un equipo era bueno. Su padre siempre los llevaba a ver partidos de Quidditch, y Albus había aprendido muchísimo solo de observar jugar a los equipos. Y él sabía que el equipo de Slytherin era un buen equipo. Solo les falta un poco más de… comadrería. Compañerismo. Sentimiento de unión.

Cada jugador parecía jugar solo en la cancha. No había la suficiente confianza ni amistad entre los jugadores, y eso debilitaba el equipo en sí. En pocas palabras, no jugaban en equipo. Y por más que todos eran excelentes jugadores, a la hora de la verdad, Albus sabía que el equipo de Gryffindor tenía mejor juego que ellos. Si no hacían algo al respecto, no ganarían esa maldita copa por más buenos que fueran.

En ambiente en el vestuario era tenso. Chelsea todavía refunfuñaba y respiraba con dificultad en un rincón. Scott y Kayler parecían haberse enojado por la pelea que había tenido lugar minutos antes, en medio del aire, en el campo. Heros, por su parte, caminaba de un lado al otro del vestuario, con ambas manos aferradas detrás de la espalda, hablando demasiado bajo como para que Albus pudiera entender algo de lo que decía.

—Todos los años es igual —le habló de repente Derek Adams, sentado a su lado. Derek jugaba de bateador. —Cuando se acerca la segunda fecha, Heros se pone muy nervioso ante la perspectiva de que si perdemos, las tendremos difíciles para ganar. Y es que Heros detesta tener que especular con los partidos de los otros equipos… y la única manera de no caer en eso, es ganar. Siempre ganar —le explicó Derek, con una sonrisa amarga en los labios.

—Hace tres años que soy capitán de este equipo…—dijo de repente Heros, con una voz ronca. —Y hasta ahora, no he podido ganarle una bendita vez la copa esos malditos leones. Hamilton la tiene comprada—estalló Morgan, refiriéndose al capitán de Gryffindor. —Este año _necesito_ ganarle. Esto se ha vuelto demasiado personal, muchachos. —dijo Heros, mientras que apoyaba ambas manos sobre uno de las sillas del vestuario, y dejaba caer la cabeza hacia abajo, abatido. —Si no ganamos el siguiente partido…

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no ganaremos? —estalló de nuevo Chelsea. Heros levantó la mirada para enfrentarse a la chica. Pero la cazadora no lucía una expresión arrogante ni peleadora, sino por el contrario, parecía asombrada y algo decepcionada por las palabras de su capitán. —Somos un excelente equipo. El problema es que tú no nos tienes fe —le criticó ella.

—¿Quieres que les tenga fe? Ganen el próximo partido, y les haré un templo para alabarlos —le espetó Morgan, y sin decir más, tomó su escoba y salió de los vestidores.

* * *

La mañana del primer sábado de febrero amaneció con tormenta.

Albus supo apenas abrió los ojos que aquello no podía ser un buen augurio. Llovía torrencialmente, como no lo había hecho en todo el invierno. Una cortina de agua parecía caer desde el cielo. De haber sido cualquier otro día, Potter no le hubiera dado ninguna importancia. Pero no. Tenía que llover justo _esa_ mañana, la mañana en que se disputaba el esperado partido de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw.

Las serpientes iban a la cabeza de la tabla, seguidas muy de cerca por Gryffindor, y por debajo, también muy cerca, estaba Ravenclaw. Si perdían ese partido, entonces Ravenclaw pasaría a la cabeza, y ellos quedarían segundos. Y si Gryffindor ganaba el partido contra Hufflepuff, el fin de semana siguiente, entonces Gryffindor pasaría a la cabeza, Ravenclaw quedaría en segundo lugar y Slytherin… en tercero. Y Heros Morgan los mataría a todos.

Los nervios le estaban jugando una tan mala pasada, que Albus apenas pudo desayunar aquella lluviosa mañana. Se sentía un nudo de nervios. A su lado, Scorpius y Hedda trataban de darle aliento, convenciéndolo de que todo saldría bien. Pero bastaba con que levantara la mirada hacia el techo mágico del Gran Salón para comprobar que nada podía estar bien. Afuera se estaba desatando una espantosa tormenta. Y él tendría que volar debajo de ella.

Cuando se cumplió la hora estipulada para el partido, Albus y el resto del equipo se encaminaron hacia los vestidores, a la espera de que se llenara el estadio.

Heros Morgan apenas les dirigió una mirada en el vestuario. Estaba demasiado preocupado siquiera como para hablarles. Albus se vistió en silencio, escuchando la lluvia caer contra el techo del vestuario. El agua golpeaba tan fuerte a su alrededor que apenas podía escuchar a la gente que comenzaba a llegar al campo de Quidditch, las gradas llenándose lentamente. Seguramente Gryffindor apoyaría a Ravenclaw. Y Hufflepuff… bueno, eran impredecibles. Pero Albus estaba seguro de que la gran parte de la hinchada gritaría a favor de las águilas. Y aquello solo consiguió ponerlo más nervioso.

Cuando faltaban apenas minutos para que las puertas se abrieran y el partido comenzara, todo el equipo se puso de pie y esperó frente a la puerta, listos para salir volando en cuanto las mismas se abrieran. Una increíble ansiedad envolvió a Potter, impacientándolo.

—¿Potter? —lo llamó a su lado Morgan. Albus giró a mirarlo, sorprendido de que le hablara segundos antes de salir a la cancha. —Trata de atrapar esa snitch, ¿quieres? —fue casi como un ruego. Albus apenas pudo asentir.

Y entonces, las puertas se abrieron. Y pateando contra el suelo, Potter se elevó en su _Nimbus 3001._ La escoba salió disparada hacia el exterior. Apenas estuvo en la cancha, Albus sintió como si alguien le tirara una enorme cubeta de agua, empapándolo en tan solo unos segundos. El agua caía tan copiosamente que prácticamente lo ahogaba. No podía ver nada, y los ruidos a su alrededor sonaban ahogados por los truenos. Cada tanto, el cielo entero se iluminaba con algún que otro relámpago, otorgándole una mejor visión. Pero el resto del tiempo, el cielo se encontraba encapotado por nubes negras de tormenta, oscureciéndolo todo.

—Y AHÍ SALE AL ESTADIO EL EQUIPO DE SLYTHERIN, DIRIGIDO POR HEROS MORGAN, Y SEGUIDO POR WHITESTONE, RASMUS, BURICH, ADAMS, WENCE Y POTTER. TODOS EN LA CANCHA, LISTOS PARA EMPEZAR—apenas pudo escuchar la voz amplificada de Lorcan Scamander entre el estruendo de la tormenta y los gritos del público.

Distinguió a Heros y a la capitana de Ravenclaw estrechar manos en el centro del campo, y entonces, el Profesor Oliver Wood se acercó al centro del estadio, y con un movimiento de varita, abrió el baúl dentro del cual se encontraban encerradas las pelotas. Las dos bludgers y la pequeña snitch salieron volando inmediatamente en todas direcciones. Albus esperó, tratando de mantener a la pequeña pelotita dorada dentro de su campo de visión, pero fue imposible.

Y finalmente, con un toque de silbato, Wood lanzó la quaffle al aire, y el partido comenzó. Potter no perdió tiempo, y comenzó a buscar la snitch por todas partes. Tenía un campo de visión sumamente reducido. La lluvia apenas le permitía ver lo que había delante de él. No tardó en sentir que había otra persona sobrevolando muy cerca de él. Se trataba de un muchacho unos dos años mayor que Albus. Su nombre era Lucas Corner, y jugaba de buscador para Ravenclaw.

Albus trató de ignorarlo y volver a buscar la snitch, pero Corner se interponía todo el tiempo en su camino, impidiéndole prestar atención. Potter dedujo que seguramente, esa era su técnica de juego: mantener ocupado a Albus tratando de esquivarlo, distraerlo del partido.

-¡Y RAVENCLAW ANOTA OTRO TANTO! ESO PONE EL MARCADOR 30 A 0 A FAVOR DE LAS ÁGUILAS!-escuchó al voz potente y alegre de Lorcan gritar. Ravenclaw iba ganando. Eso no podía ser nada bueno.

Albus trató de no pensar en el resto del juego. Como buscador, su táctica de juego era bastante simple: aislarse. Mientras que sobrevolaba toda la cancha, Albus se olvidaba completamente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Dejaba de prestar atención a los cazadores, a los bateadores, a las anotaciones. Su único objetivo era la snitch dorada.

Pero el partido no mejoró con el tiempo. A una hora de haber empezado el encuentro, completamente empapado y tiritando, Albus escuchó al voz de Lorcan que anunciaba que Ravenclaw seguía a la cabeza, por 90 a 70. Sin embargo, lo peor estaba todavía estaba por venir.

Albus pudo ver perfectamente toda la jugada que significó la perdición del equipo, sin ser capaz de hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

La capitana de Ravenclaw tenía la quaffle, y seguida no muy lejos por otro cazador, avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia los postes de Slytherin. Lancelot Wence estaba con la vista fija en ambos cazadores, listo para detener cualquier tipo de jugada. La capitana lanzó la quaffle contra uno de los aros, y Lancelot reaccionó a tiempo, lanzándose tras la pelota roja. Pero el guardián de Slytherin no pudo preveer lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Las dos bludgers salieron volando en dirección a Lancelot Wence desde ángulos opuestos. Lancelot logró esquivar la primera, pero la segunda lo golpeó en uno de los brazos, perdiendo la quaffle que había atrapado, y tumbándolo de su escoba.

Albus vio como el Guardián de su equipo caía inconciente por el golpe desde veinte metros de altura sin poder hacer nada. Por suerte, el Profesor Wood reaccionó inmediatamente, y detuvo la caída a tiempo. Pero Lancelot Wence estaba fuera de juego.

Heros Morgan pidió tiempo muerto en ese instante, y todos los jugadores de Slytherin bajaron al campo. El capitán del equipo lucía una expresión seria y mortecina. Sus ojos centellaban, furiosos.

—Esos malditos Ravenclaw, que se la juegan de limpios… ¡diablos, derribaron a nuestro guardián! —estalló Kayler, apenas tocó el piso con los pies. Morgan pareció no escucharlo, o simplemente ignoró sus palabras.

—Whitestone, tú reemplazarás a Wence —ordenó Morgan, apenas estuvo todo el equipo reunido. Chelsea fue tomada completamente por sorpresa. La expresión de estupor en su rostro lo decía todo.

—¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso! —estalló ella finalmente, cuando recuperó el habla. Morgan le clavó una mirada rabiosa.

—Escúchame bien, Chelsea. Tenemos un jugador menos, y alguien tiene que hacer de guardián —le explicó Heros, tratando de mantener su voz baja.

—Pero yo no soy guardiana, soy cazadora…—trató de explicarse la chica. Albus pudo ver que había nerviosismo en sus palabras. Heros negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero estos Ravenclaws están jugando fuerte… necesito a Kayler como Cazador, y a mis dos bateadores en sus lugares para evitar que lo que pasó con Wence se repita. Y obviamente no puedo sacar a Potter de su puesto—explicó Morgan.

—¿Me estás mandando a los aros porque soy la única mujer del equipo? ¿Por qué no crees que tengo la suficiente fuerza como para atacar contra esos Ravenclaws? —le espetó Chelsea, completamente indignada.

—Sí —fue la respuesta simple y cortante de Heros. Incluso a pesar de la lluvia, Albus pudo ver que unas pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de Chelsea. Pero la chica no dijo nada. Simplemente asintió, y les dio la espalda, subiendo una vez más a su escoba.

A pesar de que Potter sabía que Morgan tenía razón en su argumento, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Chelsea. Para él, la chica era una de las jugadoras con mejor técnica del equipo. Pero era delgada, y no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacer frente a los Ravenclaw. Y necesitaban un Guardián.

Pero Chelsea podría haber estado, como no estado en el puesto de Guardiana. Pues Whitestone era prácticamente incapaz de detener las quaffles que los de Ravenclaw le lanzaban. Luego de un rato, en los cuales el equipo contrario encestó varios puntos, Albus comenzó a pensar que la chica lo estaba haciendo a propósito. La furia y el dolor todavía centellaban en sus ojos.

Media hora más tarde, Albus supo que el partido estaba perdido. Ravenclaw ganaba 260 a 90. Aquello era completamente humillante. Y entonces, Morgan sobrevoló la cancha hacia donde esta Albus.

—Potter, atrapa esa condenada snitch y termina con este tormento de una vez—le ordenó el capitán, mientras que pasaba junto a él, y luego continuó viaje hacia la capitana del equipo contrario, con la intención de quitarle la quaffle.

Y como si Morgan fuera una especie de profeta que había previsto lo que sucedería a continuación, Potter vio cerca de uno de los postes de Ravenclaw a la snitch. Era apenas un destello dorado entre tanta lluvia, pero Albus estuvo seguro de que era la ansiada pelota alada. Y como si la vida se le fuera en ello, Albus inclinó su escoba y se impulsó a todo lo que daba por el campo, hacia la pelotita, tomando a Corner completamente desprevenido. El buscador de Ravenclaw tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. El tiempo suficiente que Albus necesitaba de ventaja.

Albus pensó que una fuerza sobrenatural debía de estar apiadándose del equipo de Slytherin en aquel momento, pues la snitch no pareció notar que alguien se lanzaba hacia ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—OH, MERLÍN… POTTER HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH…—dijo la voz de Lorcan, anonadado por lo que acaba de suceder. No tenía sentido que Albus hubiera hecho eso… pues incluso atrapando la pelota de 150 puntos, Slytherin seguía en desventaja. Tanto los de Slytherin como los de Ravenclaw parecieron paralizarse en sus escobas, sin comprender. Solo Heros Morgan observaba a Albus con cierto agradecimiento en la mirada. —ESO DEJA EL PARTIDO EN… 260 PARA RAVENCLAW Y 240 PARA SLYTHERIN… ¿RAVENCLAW GANA? —reaccionó finalmente Lorcan, todavía sorprendido y sin terminar de comprender lo sucedido. Y fue como si de repente, todo el estadio volviera a la vida.

Los jugadores de Ravenclaw corrieron a abrazarse entre ellos, festejando su sorpresiva victoria, mientras que las gradas de espectadores estallaban en gritos y festejos. Albus permaneció unos segundos más, petrificado en su lugar, sintiendo todavía como la snitch aleteaba en su mano, tratando de escaparse. Vio como Heros Morgan y el resto del equipo emprendía en camino de regreso hacia los vestuarios, y los siguió.

Apenas puso un pie en el pasto, caminando todavía bajo la copiosa lluvia hacia los vestuarios, sintió una mano que se apoyaba sobre su hombro. Levantando la mirada, se encontró con el rostro compungido de Morgan.

—Gracias —le dijo el capitán, con voz áspera, como si le costara articular las palabras. Le palmeó el hombro, y luego, se dirigió hacia la salida del campo, evitando pasar por los vestuarios. Albus supuso que en ese momento deseaba estar solo.

* * *

Cuando Albus entró en la Sala Común de Slytherin con el resto del equipo, se encontró con un montón de caras largas por todo el lugar. Estaban en silencio, mirándose los unos a los otros, preguntándose seguramente qué era lo que había pasado para que su equipo perdiera de esa manera.

Chelsea Whitestone se separó rápidamente del resto del equipo, y fue hacia donde se hallaban reunidas sus compañeras de curso. Albus buscó con la mirada a Scorpius y Hedda, pero solo encontró la cabellera rubia del primero, sentado frente al fuego, leyendo un libro de Astronomía. Se sentó junto a él sin decir nada, abatido.

—Hiciste lo correcto en atrapar esa snicth en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad. Cada segundo que pasaba era una vergüenza para la casa de Slytherin —fueron las palabras con que lo recibió su amigo. Malfoy levantó la mirada apenas Albus estuvo sentado junto a él. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—No te das una idea de lo que fue vivir ese partido sobre una escoba, Scor—se lamentó Albus, encerrando la cara entre las manos.

—Tuvieron mala suerte—trató de consolarlo Malfoy. Potter negó con la cabeza de manera casi compulsiva.

—No… no es suerte lo que nos falta. Nos falta equipo—se quejó Potter, con un gruñido.

—Bueno, talvez la próxima vez…—fue todo lo que supo decirle Scorpius, mientras se encogía de hombros.

—¿Dónde está Hedda? —preguntó entonces el morocho, al comprobar que la muchacha no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista. Scorpius frunció la nariz, en un típico gesto suyo de desagrado.

—En la Enfermería… acompañando al inepto de nuestro Guardián—le respondió Scorpius con un resoplido de fastidio. —El muy imbécil ni siquiera es capaz de mantenerse sobre la escoba todo el partido—se quejó por lo bajo mientras que volvía la vista hacia su libro.

Cerca de quince minutos más tarde, Albus vio entrar por la puerta a Heros Morgan. Mantenía la frente en alto, y el paso firme, pero Albus pudo leer la derrota en sus ojos. Morgan solo tuvo ojos para una persona en la sala: Chelsea Whitestone. Ambos se miraron fijamente uno al otro durante segundos que parecieron años. Sus expresiones indescifrables. Potter pensó que en cualquier momento, alguno de los dos sacaría su varita y atacaría al otro. Pero eso nunca pasó. Morgan rompió el contacto visual, y sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Chelsea lo siguió con la mirada, y Albus vio que nuevas lágrimas se juntaban en los ojos de la cazadora.

* * *

**¡Volvió el Quidditch! Yo ya lo estaba extrañando, y la verdad es que le da un aire distentido y relajado a la historia... que a pesar de todo, los chicos sigan siendo chicos, que se preocupan y se amargan porque su equipo perdió un partido.**

**Espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Me gustó la idea de que Albus y el equipo perdieran, o de lo contrario, no sería demasiado real... **

**El próximo capítulo promete ser bastante interesante (ya lo estoy escribiendo, y lo tengo casi listo... me faltan algunos detalles). Prometo actualizar dentro de poco.**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	18. Capítulo 18: El Encuentro

**Capítulo 18: El Encuentro**

Si los alumnos de Slytherin pensaban que la cosa no podía ponerse más fea, el fin de semana siguiente les demostró que estaban equivocados.

Gryffindor simplemente arrasó con Hufflepuff, ganando 200 a 30. El partido apenas duró media hora. Con esa victoria, Gryffindor se posicionaba a la cabeza, seguida de Ravenclaw, y por detrás, Slytherin. Las posibilidades del equipo de Albus para ganar la copa eran muy reducidas. Y aquello pegaba muy fuerte en el espíritu del equipo.

El domingo después del partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, Albus se encontraba en la Biblioteca haciendo deberes junto con sus amigos, cuando vio a Heros Morgan, sentado en una mesa apartada, solo, jugando con su varita, haciendo figuras de animales en el aire. Tenía una expresión extraña, mezcla de frustración y determinación.

—Ya vengo—dijo Albus a sus amigos, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el capitán del equipo.

Potter tenía que aceptar que Heros Morgan no era de sus personas favoritas en Hogwarts. Siempre le había parecido un chico extraño. No le gustaba la manera astuta con que lo miraba, como si esperara que Albus hiciera algo raro, algo oscuro. Pero tenía que hablar con él. Pues Albus no estaba dispuesto a jugar otro partido como el de Ravenclaw.

Heros desvió la mirada hacia Albus en cuanto lo vio acercarse. Un gesto de curiosidad se dibujó en su rostro, pero no dijo nada hasta que Potter estuvo sentado frente a él. Ambos se miraron unos segundos, posiblemente evaluándose mutuamente.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Potter? —preguntó Heros, de manera educada, pero con cierto aire burlón.

—Sí, tengo que hablar contigo—le respondió Albus, con increíble seguridad. Una seguridad que ni él mismo sabía que tenía.

—Te escucho, entonces—dijo Heros, inclinándose sobre el respaldo de la silla y cruzándose de brazos. Albus tomó aire antes de decir lo que había planeado.

—-Nuestro equipo apesta—soltó de una. Morgan alzó una ceja, con cierto aire despectivo.

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? —dijo de manera sarcástica el capitán del equipo.

—No, lo que quiero decir es que… el _equipo_ apesta, no los jugadores —le explicó mejor Albus. Ahora, nuevamente, la expresión de curiosidad surcó el rostro de Heros. —Todos los jugadores son buenos pero… no jugamos en equipo. Cada uno hace lo suyo por separado. Si uno de nosotros falla, entonces todo el equipo se cae abajo como su fuera un efecto dominó. Es exactamente lo que nos pasó contra Ravenclaw cuando Wence quedó fuera de juego—terminó de explicarse. Heros lo miraba con intensidad, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Una sonrisa triunfante.

—Tiene sentido, Potter. Mucho sentido—confesó Heros, mientras que le palmeaba un hombro. —Siempre supe que tú serías una buena adquisición para Slytherin. Tienes la mente de una serpiente, muchacho —rió Morgan, repentinamente renovado. —De todas maneras, debo hacer ciertas modificaciones antes—agregó el capitán, adquiriendo un gesto más serio.

—¿Modificaciones? —inquirió Albus, sin comprender del todo. Heros asintió.

—Voy a sacar a Chelsea del equipo —le confesó Morgan, completamente seguro. Albus sintió que su boca se abría de la sorpresa. Se obligó a si mismo a volver a cerrarla con cierto esfuerzo.

—Pero… Chelsea es genial. La necesitamos —se opuso Albus. Heros negó con la cabeza.

—No, no la necesitamos. Como tú has dicho, Chelsea es una buena jugadora, pero no sabe jugar para el equipo. Su desempeño el partido pasado es una clara prueba de ello —lo contradijo Morgan.

—Pero deberías darle otra oportunidad… yo creo que ella…—insistió Albus.

—Mira Potter, agradezco que hayas venido a hablar conmigo, pues eso demuestra que te interesa ganar, y eso es muy importante para mi equipo. Pero Chelsea… ya le he dado demasiadas oportunidades. Simplemente no puedo tenerla en el equipo. O es ella o soy yo… y como yo soy el capitán y el que toma las decisiones, Chelsea esta afuera—lo interrumpió Heros, antes de que Albus pudiera objetar más. Luego, con una sonrisa de despedida, se puso de pie y salió de la biblioteca, dejando atrás a Albus con un sabor amargo en la boca.

* * *

La carta que le llegó al día siguiente obligó a Albus a olvidarse momentáneamente del Quidditch, y centrarse nuevamente en temas más serios. Era de Zaira. Breve, pero clara.

_Albus,_

_Te espero en la puerta de Zonko, el sábado acordado a las siete de la tarde.  
__No quiero ni pensar en como harás para llegar allí. _

_Zaira._

Así que Albus tenía exactamente cinco días para idear un plan. Sabiendo que él solo no lo conseguiría, acudió a las únicas personas en quienes podía confiar.

—Le pediste ayuda a… ¿Zaira? —repitió Rose, anonadada. —¿Acaso te olvidaste del pequeño detalle de que ella trabaja para tu padre? —le preguntó irónicamente la pelirroja.

—Ya… lo sé. Pero le pedí que no le dijera nada a mi padre, y confío en su palabra—sentenció Albus. —Además, no le dije sobre lo que quiero hablarle.

—Pero… ¿cómo planeas a ir a Hogmeade? —preguntó Elektra, preocupada.

—Bueno, tienes una capa de invisibilidad, ¿verdad? —puntualizó Lysander.

—Suena demasiado arriesgado—se quejó Rose.

—O bien podríamos usar el mismo plan que la otra vez, y te comes uno de esos caramelos multijugos que te regaló es imberbe de tu hermano, y cambias tu apariencia. Nadie te reconocerá aunque te vean —simplificó Hedda. Albus casi había olvidado aquellos maravillosos caramelos.

—Es una locura…—siguió criticando la pelirroja. Y luego, soltó un suspiro de resignación. —Iré contigo—dijo entonces Rose.

—¡No! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo Albus y Scorpius. El morocho giró sorprendido a mirar a su mejor amigo.

—No es seguro que vaya Weasley… quiero decir, podría echarlo todo a perder—explicó Malfoy, repentinamente nervioso—. Mejor te acompaño yo, y me aseguro de que no cometas ninguna de esas estupideces que haces cuando te sale tu veta gryffindoriana.

—Muy bien, tú vendrás conmigo—aceptó Potter, riendo ante el comentario de su amigo. La verdad era que desde un principio había pensado en pedirle a Scorpius que lo acompañara.

—¿Y el resto de nosotros? ¿Qué se supone que haremos? —preguntó Elektra, a quien parecía molestarle no ser tomada en cuenta.

—Pues, Hedda, a ti te necesito para que nos cubras en la Sala Común de Slytherin, por si alguien pregunta por mí o por Scor—comenzó a decir Albus—. Voy a necesitar alguien que se quede esperándonos en el pasillo que lleva a Hogsmeade, por si llegamos a necesitar ayuda.

—Ese sería yo, creo—se apuró a decir Lysander, con una sonrisa complacida en los labios. Albus asintió, aceptando la oferta.

—Entonces necesito que ustedes chicas—volvió a hablar Potter, refiriéndose a Rose y Elektra—cubran la ausencia de Lysander en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. ¿Pueden hacerme ese favor? —pidió gentilmente. Ambas muchachas fruncieron el ceño, pero aceptaron el desafío.

* * *

La tarde del tercer sábado de Febrero, media hora antes de que se cumplieran las siete, mientras que todos los estudiantes estaban en el Gran Salón cenando, Albus y Scorpius se deslizaron sigilosamente de regreso a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Estaba desierta. Albus prácticamente corrió hacia su dormitorio, y revolvió en el baúl hasta dar con la Capa y el Mapa. Luego, regresó hasta donde Scorpius lo esperaba.

En silencio, ambos volvieron a salir de la Sala Común, y caminaron hasta el pasillo donde la bruja tuerta escondía el pasillo que llevaba hacia Honeydukes.

Una figura esperaba ya apoyada contra la pared del pasillo, junto a la estatua. Albus no pudo reconocerla hasta que estuvo junto a la misma.

—¿Rose? —preguntó Potter, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Su prima le devolvió una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está Lysander? —preguntó Scorpius, confundido, mientras miraba alternativamente a un lado y al otro del pasillo, como si esperara que Scamander apareciera en cualquier momento.

—Pues, su hermano Lorcan y sus amigos le jugaron una broma hace unas horas… colocaron un hechizo sobre su mochila, y cuando Lysander metió las manos en las mismas para buscar un libro, se le llenaron de pústulas. Está en la Enfermería ahora— explicó Weasley.

—Eso sigue sin explicar que haces tú aquí—le espetó Malfoy, ahora enojado.

—Pues alguien tenía que reemplazarlo —se quejó la pelirroja, llevándose ambas manos a las caderas. Scorpius abrió la boca para objetar, pero Albus lo codeó en el estómago, obligándolo a callarse.

—Está bien, no quiero peleas ahora. No tenemos tiempo —explicó Potter. No le gustaba la idea de que su prima estuviera allí. Por alguna razón, Albus siempre sentía una necesidad de proteger a las mujeres.

Pero en aquella ocasión, no le quedó otra que aceptar la presencia de Rose. La necesitaba. Los tres se metieron por el túnel detrás de la bruja tuerta que llevaba a Honeydukes. Habían recorrido la mitad del túnel cuando Albus se detuvo.

Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y extrajo dos caramelos multijugos. Le extendió uno a Scorpius, quien lo tomó con cierto recelo, todavía recordando el efecto de la vez anterior. Luego, giró a mirar a Rose.

—Cuando comamos estos caramelos, tendremos solo una hora de transformación. Si para las ocho no hemos vuelto, quiero que nos mandes un mensaje a través del amuleto, ¿entendiste, Rose? —le explicó Albus. Su prima asintió, mientras que una de sus manos viajaba hacia su cuello, en búsqueda de su fragmento de Amuleto. —Ten esto—agregó entonces Potter, extendiéndole el mapa a Rose. La chica lo tomó algo confusa.

—¿Por qué me lo das? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Por las dudas, por si tienes que escapar de regreso a la Torre —le explicó Potter. Rose abrió la boca para quejarse, pero Albus se apuró a interrumpirla. —Si no estas dispuesta a hacer lo que te pido, Rose… entonces será mejor que vuelvas ahora mismo a la Torre. Necesito saber que tú estarás bien, y que no harás ninguna tontería —le pidió Albus. Rose asintió a regañadientes.

—Albus, es hora—lo llamó Scorpius, quien observaba en ese momento un reloj de bolsillo de oro macizo. Potter asintió, y entonces, ambos tragaron aquellos caramelos al mismo tiempo.

El mismo cosquilleo que había sentido la vez anterior lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sintió como su cuerpo cambiaba de manera sutil, pero clara. Cerró los ojos cuando una leve molestia comenzó a invadirlo.

Unos minutos más tarde, todo había terminado. Volvió a abrir los ojos, y se encontró frente a un muchacho más alto que el Malfoy que él recordaba. Llevaba el pelo de color rojo suave, casi castaño claro. Sus ojos eran verdes.

—¿Y cómo me veo? —preguntó Scorpius, en tono de risa. — ¿Conservo todavía mi elegancia y distinción? —siguió bromeando al rubio, ahora pelirrojo. Albus meneó la cabeza, para comprobar que tenía el cabello mucho más corto de lo que recordaba. Pero no había tiempo para detenerse a analizar más cambios.

—Vamos, o llegaremos tarde—dijo Albus, mientras que empujaba suavemente a su amigo por el hombro a través del pasillo. Giró una última vez a mirar a Rose.

—Suerte—le deseó ella, nerviosa, mientras estrujaba el Mapa en una mano.

—Tu también—le deseó Albus, con una sonrisa que intentaba transmitirle confianza.

Albus y Scorpius recorrieron los últimos metros que los separaban del sótano de Honeydukes prácticamente corriendo. Se detuvieron ante la puerta trampa para recuperar el aliento, y Albus deslizó la Capa de Invisibilidad sobre ambos, por las dudas.

Abrieron la puerta y treparon hacia el sótano. Escucharon en silencio. No se oían voces ni pasos en el piso de arriba. Con la mayor cautela posible, Albus y Scorpius comenzaron a subir las escaleras que comunicaban con el local propiamente dicho.

Potter casi suelta un grito ahogado al descubrir que el dueño del Honeydukes estaba cerrando el local. Un hombre de mediana edad, de espaldas a ellos, se encontraba en ese momento en la puerta del local, con la varita en alto, listo para cerrarla. Potter miró a Scorpius, en búsqueda de ayuda. Y su amigo hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: empujó con el brazo una pila de cajas de Ranas de Chocolate que tenía a su derecha.

Albus vio como la pila de cajas caía estrepitosamente al suelo, desparramándose por todo el local, y tirando otros productos en el camino. El dueño del local giró sorprendido con la varita en mano hacia el origen del ruido.

—Malditas cajas… ya no vienen resistentes como antes. Ahora se caen por cualquier cosa —se quejó el hombre, mientras que caminaba hacia la pila derrumbada de Cajas de Rana de Chocolate.

Albus aprovechó el momento de distracción, y tomando a Scorpius por el brazo, lo arrastró, todavía cubiertos bajo la capa, hacia la puerta. Esperaron a que el hombre comenzara a acomodar las cajas mediante un hechizo para abrir la puerta y salir al exterior.

El dueño del local giró la cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta. Pero nada parecía diferente. Sin embargo, el hombre habría jurado que la puerta acaba de abrirse. La había escuchado crujir. Miró por la ventana, pero la calle estaba desierta. Talvez era su imaginación.

Albus avanzó por las calles de Hogsmeade lo más rápido que la Capa y Scorpius le permitían. El pueblo estaba prácticamente vacío, una imagen muy diferente a la que se podía apreciar durante las visitas del colegio. Algunos locales permanecían todavía abiertos, como Las Tres Escobas, desde donde se podía escuchar el barullo producido por la gente que se agolpaba en su interior.

Pero Albus no tenía tiempo para distraerse con esos detalles. Sus ojos sondeaban toda la calle, buscando a una persona en particular. Y entonces, la vio. Una mujer de pie frente a la puerta de Zonko. Los brazos cruzados, mientras que sostenía un reloj de bolsillo en una mano. Tenía una capa puesta, y la capucha sobre el rostro. Pero Albus no necesitaba verle la cara para saber que era ella.

Esperó hasta estar de junto a la mujer para hablar.

—Espero no llegar demasiado tarde —susurró Albus. La mujer no pareció sorprenderse al escuchar una voz que parecía salir de la nada.

—Llegas justo a tiempo. Ven, caminemos—le respondió ella, desde debajo de la capucha. Pero Albus pudo ver sus ojos miel brillando y una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios. —No te quites la capa aún —le advirtió, mientras que comenzaba a caminar, alejándose del pueblo.

—No estoy solo. Scorpius vino conmigo —le comentó Albus, mientras que caminaba. Ella simplemente asintió.

En silencio caminaron hasta llegar al final del pueblo, donde se extendía un pequeño bosque, con escasos árboles, y más atrás, la ladera de una colina. Zaira comenzó a caminar a lo largo del borde del bosque, rodeándolo, y ambos muchachos debajo de la Capa la siguieron. Finalmente, quedaron resguardados detrás de los árboles, en un punto que impedía que fueran vistos por la gente del pueblo. Zaira se sentó sobre un tronco de árbol, que yacía tumbado en el suelo.

—Ahora sí pueden quitarse la Capa —le dijo su antigua profesora, mientras ella misma se bajaba la capucha de la capa.

Estaba igual que como Albus la recordaba del verano. Talvez lucía más cansada, como señalaban las ojeras debajo de su cálida mirada. Albus sintió cierta melancolía al recordar a su antigua profesora, aquella joven mujer que había conocido al entrar en Hogwarts, el año anterior. Poco quedaba de esa chica dulce y alegre. Era como si Zaira hubiera envejecido diez años, y ahora la envolvía una seriedad inalterable y un aire taciturno. Pero era lo mejor que se le podía exigir. Zaira había recuperado las ganas de vivir, o al menos, eso parecía. No sería la misma que había sido antes de la muerte de su amado, pero al menos seguía allí. Dentro de todo, Zaira estaba bien.

Albus quitó la Capa que lo cubría a él y a su mejor amigo, y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Él y Zaira se miraron unos segundos antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

—Tengo que confesarte que me gustan más tus ojos cuando están de color verde, Albus. No tengo nada contra el azul que luces hoy… pero el verde te sienta mejor —dijo Zaira, sonriendo socarronamente. Albus le devolvió la sonrisa. —Hola, Scorpius. Veo que has decidido acompañar al señor Potter esta noche, ¿verdad? —lo saludó Levington de manera educada. Scorpius inclinó la cabeza en gesto de saludo.

—Me alegra volver a verla, profesora —le devolvió el saludo el rubio, siempre manteniendo la línea y la educación.

—Siéntense, por favor—los invitó Zaira, y con un movimiento de varita, hizo levitar dos troncos de entre los árboles, para posarlos frente a ella. Albus y Scorpius obedecieron, sentándose cada uno en un tronco. La mirada ambarina de Zaira se clavó en Potter, y por primera vez desde que la conocía, Albus se sintió nervioso en su presencia.

—¿Cómo ha estado, profesora? —rompió el silencio Potter. Zaira curvó sus labios en una sonrisa divertida.

—Hace ya bastante tiempo que no soy más tu profesora, Al —le dijo divertida, casi riendo. Y aquello fue todo lo que Albus necesitó para sentirse nuevamente cómodo.

—Disculpe, todavía no me acostumbro —dijo él, también sonriendo. Ella le guiñó un ojo.

—He estado bien… —respondió Levington, pero una sombra pareció cruzar sus ojos mientras que decía aquello. Albus supo que estaba mintiendo antes incluso de que terminara de hablar.

—Mi padre me dijo que estuvo en una misión —comentó Potter, sin poder evitar la tentación de averiguar qué era lo que la preocupaba. Zaira le dedicó una mirada analítica, casi especuladora.

—Pensé que tu padre no estaba informado acerca de este encuentro —desvió ella rápidamente la conversación. Albus negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo está —le confirmó—. Simplemente le pregunté sobre usted durante las vacaciones, y él me dijo que se encontraba de viaje en una misión para el cuartel de Aurores —se explicó mejor Potter. Zaira asintió pensativamente.

—Y supongo que también te dijo que el motivo de dicho viaje es… —comenzó a decir ella.

—Confidencial —la interrumpió Albus. Zaira asintió pero no dijo nada. Albus sintió la tentación de insistir al respecto, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que lo mejor era no presionar al respecto. —Y bien, Albus… ¿qué querías preguntarme?

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría sobre Albus. Potter se removió algo inquieto sobre el tronco. No estaba muy seguro de cómo empezar aquella charla, y esperaba que Zaira no se enojara ni se ofendiera al escuchar lo que él estaba a punto de decir.

—Antes necesito tu palabra de que no le dirás a mi padre. Necesito tu juramento —le pidió Potter. Sabía que talvez aquello era demasiado, y que posiblemente levantaría más sospechas sobre él. Pero necesitaba asegurarse de aquello. Zaira torció la cabeza hacia un lado al escuchar esas palabras, como si estuviera evaluándolo.

—Tienes mi palabra—le dijo ella finalmente, extendiendo una mano hacia él. Albus la estrechó, y sintió un suave cosquilleo recorrerle los dedos. Magia. —Ahora, dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Verás… tú sabes mucho sobre objetos oscuros, y leyendas de magia negra, ¿verdad? —preguntó Albus, evadiendo la pregunta.

—Pues sí, es mi especialidad —confesó la joven mujer sentada frente a él, mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

—¿Has escuchado alguna vez de… el Templo de Hades? —preguntó Albus directamente. La sonrisa vaciló en los labios de Zaira, mientras que la joven bajaba la mirada para posarla en el suelo.

—¿En qué te has metido esta vez, Albus? —preguntó Zaira en un suspiro.

—En nada… es curiosidad —mintió Potter descaradamente. Zaira lo miró alzando una de sus cejas.

—¿Curiosidad? —repitió Levington, escéptica.

—Lo leímos en un libro, que estaba en mi casa… pero no decía mucho al respecto —intervino Scorpius. Albus no se consideraba a sí mismo un buen mentiroso, pero sabía reconocer a uno cuando lo tenía delante. Y Scorpius Malfoy era simplemente excelente. La voz no le temblaba, ni parpadeaba al decir una mentira. Simplemente, permanecía inmutable, como siempre, como si estuviera diciendo la más pura de las verdades. Zaira frunció el ceño.

—No me sorprende que encuentren ese tipo de libros en una casa como la Mansión Malfoy… sin ofender, Scorpius —dejó escapar ella. Scorpius hizo un gesto como si aquello no lo afectara en absoluto, lo cual posiblemente era verdad.

—Entonces… ¿Es verdad, Zaira? ¿Existe una forma de revivir a los muertos? —dijo Albus, en un tono de voz que había practicado muchas veces para ese momento. Un tono anhelante, soñador e inocente. Supo que había funcionado por la mirada dulce que Zaira le dirigió, y en el fondo, se sintió algo culpable por estar engañándola de esa manera.

—Albus… —le dijo ella, con cariño contenido, y con cierta pena. Potter supo lo que su profesora debía de estar pensando en ese momento. Seguramente ella se estaba preguntando a quién tenía Albus intenciones de revivir. A sus abuelos, talvez… a su tío Fred… a los padres de Teddy…

Un silencio cayó entre los tres, y solo se podía oír el ulular de algunas lechuzas, y el viento que sacudía las ramas de los árboles cercanos. Albus podía sentir su corazón latir en su pecho, acelerado, expectante. Finalmente, Zaira volvió a suspirar, y se dispuso a hablar.

—Supongo que están familiarizados con la leyenda de Hades, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella. Ambos asintieron. —Pues bien, la verdad es que nunca se ha logrado encontrar verdaderamente el Templo de Hades… muchos solían creer que se encontraba en Tanaerum, en Grecia, pero nunca lo pudieron encontrar —comenzó a explicarles Zaira, en el mismo tono que solía utilizar durante sus clases en Hogwarts. —Pero en cambio, encontraron otra cosa, una prueba de que posiblemente, el Templo existió alguna vez —agregó la profesora, con un tono de voz más sombrío.

—¿Una prueba? —repitió Albus, extrañado. Zaira asintió de manera casi imperceptible.

—Según el mito griego, la entrada de Tanaerum estaba custodiada por una criatura mágica, puesta allí por Hades, para evitar que los mortales entraran en el mundo de los muertos, así como para también evitar que los muertos pudieran salir de allí…—les recordó Zaira.

—El Cerbero —recordó Albus, en un susurro.

—Exacto —coincidió Zaira, con una sonrisa.

—¿Un perro de tres cabezas es la prueba que tienen de que el Templo existe? —preguntó Malfoy, con cierto desdén. Zaira soltó una suave risa.

—No, claro que no. Eso es el mito _muggle_… pero la historia real es un poco diferente. Pues no era un _verdadero_ cerbero el que cuidaba el Templo de Hades. Sino una estatua, que constituía la mismísima entrada al templo, la puerta en sí, con la forma de un perro de tres cabezas. La puerta solo se abría a aquel que pudiera "controlar" al Cerbero. Y para ello, debía de tener los Tres Ojos —aclaró Zaira.

—¿Los Tres Ojos? Nunca he escuchado hablar de eso —confesó Potter.

—El Cerbero estaba tallado en piedra, en la entrada. Cada una de las cabezas del perro estaban dibujadas de perfil, de manera que solo se les podía ver un ojo —continuó explicando con infinita paciencia la ex profesora—. Cada ojo de cada cabeza estaba representado por una piedra preciosa… un zafiro, un rubí y una esmeralda. Solo cuando las tres piedras eran colocadas en las cuencas de los ojos de Cerbero, la puerta al Templo se abría.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que la prueba que tienen de que el Templo existe son los Tres Ojos? —Albus formuló aquella pregunta con mucho cuidado, pues era clave. Zaira negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—De hecho, solo se han encontrado Dos Ojos —lo corrigió ella, con una sonrisa distraída en los labios.

—¿Y dónde están? —preguntó Scorpius, ansioso, tomando por sorpresa no solo a Zaira, sino también a Albus.

—Uno de ellos descansa en el Ministerio de Italia, y el otro, en el de Inglaterra —respondió ella, aunque con cierto recelo. —Bajo custodia del Departamento de Misterios. Nadie sabe donde los tienen escondidos, y si me lo preguntan, es mejor que así permanezca —agregó luego, clavando una penetrante mirada en Scorpius, como si se tratara de una advertencia.

—¿Y el tercero? —preguntó esta vez Albus. Zaira se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie lo sabe… escondido seguramente por algún lugar del mundo —respondió con sinceridad la joven. Una brisa fría se coló entre los árboles, haciéndolos tiritar—. Chicos… —volvió a hablar de repente Zaira, con la mirada en las estrellas. —Es importante que entiendan que esto de lo que hablamos… es un tema peligroso. Sé que muchas veces puede ser difícil y doloroso perder a la gente que amamos. Pero debemos aprender a aceptarlo. Así es la vida. Traer a gente de regreso de la muerte… pues, nunca antes se ha hecho, y creo que debería seguir así —les recomendó ella, con su tono dulce y amable, mientras que sus ojos ambarinos se posaban alternativamente en uno y en otro.

—Lo sé…—le concedió Albus, bajando la mirada.

Y entonces, algo en su pecho quemó. Albus buscó entre sus ropas hasta dar con el Amuleto. Sintió el metal caliente al tacto, y supo que debía de ser Rose. Una mirada con Scorpius le confirmó que el amuleto de su rubio amigo también había ardido. Debían volver.

—¿No vas a leer el mensaje? —le preguntó entonces su profesora, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Potter no se sorprendió de que Zaira supiera lo que acaba de pasar. Después de todo, ella le había dado el amuleto.

—No es necesario. Ya sé de quien es y lo que dice —le aseguró Potter, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Zaira asintió con la cabeza.

—Me alegra que le hayas dado un buen uso —le confesó la rubia muchacha, mientras se ponía de pie. Albus y Scorpius la imitaron—Espero haberles sido de ayuda —agregó luego, en tono más serio.

—De muchísima ayuda, Zaira —le confirmó Albus. Zaira lo miró con una expresión indescifrable durante unos segundos.

—Espero no haberme equivocado contigo, Albus —soltó ella finalmente, seria—. Confío en ti, muchacho. No me decepciones—agregó. Y esas pocas palabras bastaron para que Potter supiera que no había engañado a su ex profesora tan bien como había pensado.

—No lo haré—le respondió Potter, casi en un susurro.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en el verano, Albus? —le preguntó repentinamente su antigua profesora.

—Sí —respondió monosilábicamente Albus.

—El momento se acerca, Albus… es una bomba a punto de estallar, y no creo que podamos detenerla… —se lamentó Zaira. Albus tragó saliva al escuchar aquellas palabras, tratando de desarmar de esa manera el nudo que sentía en la garganta. —Se acercan tiempos difíciles, Albus. Todos seremos puestos a prueba… y si no podemos contar los unos con los otros, entonces estaremos perdidos —le dijo ella, casi como si de una advertencia se tratara.

—Usted sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea, profesora —se apuró a aclarar Albus, sorprendido de aquellas palabras. Zaira le sonrió.

—Claro que lo sé —le aseguró ella—. Simplemente ten cuidado —y con estas palabras se colocó la capucha sobre la cabeza.

Un segundo después, había Desaparecido. Potter se quedó mirando el espacio vacío, hipnotizado.

—Albus, debemos irnos. Tu pelo está volviendo a la normalidad —le advirtió Malfoy, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

—Sí, vamos —habló finalmente el pelinegro, mientras que volvía a sacar la capa, y la colocaba nuevamente sobre él y sobre Scorpius. Scorpius consultó su reloj de oro: ocho menos diez. Rose les había avisado con algunos minutos de anticipación, por las dudas.

Caminaron de regreso hacia Honeydukes, prácticamente trotando. Albus no se había percatado que durante su caminata con Zaira, se habían alejado más de la cuenta del pueblo. Para cuando llegaron al pueblo, ya habían pasado quince minutos de las ocho. Sin detenerse, Albus y Scorpius comenzaron a buscar el local de Honeydukes.

Pero al llegar frente al mismo, se encontraron con su primer obstáculo. La puerta estaba cerrada. Scorpius trató de forzar la puerta con la mano, pero la misma no cedió. Albus decidió recurrir entonces a su única opción disponible: la magia.

—_Alohomora _—susurró Potter, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que funcionara. El clic en la cerradura le indicó que había tenido éxito. Potter se sorprendió de que el dueño del local pusiera tan poca seguridad sobre la puerta, pero de todas formas, lo agradeció.

Una vez dentro del local, Albus volvió a colocar el hechizo cerradura sobre la puerta, esperando que el dueño no notara la diferencia en la mañana.

Lo más silenciosamente que podían, Albus y Scorpius se deslizaron de regreso al sótano, y a través de la puerta trampa hacia el pasillo. Una vez dentro, se quitaron la Capa de Invisibilidad para poder moverse con más libertad. Los efectos de los caramelos multijugos habían desaparecido por completo. Sin siquiera hablar entre ellos, ambos muchachos se lanzaron en una carrera a toda velocidad a través del túnel, de regreso a Hogwarts.

Albus casi choca con Rose en su carrera a través del pasadizo. Inquieta por la espera, la pelirroja había decidido ponerse en marcha hacia la puerta trampa que comunicaba con Hogsmeade. Se encontraron a mitad del camino.

—¡Pensé que no llegarían a tiempo! —dijo preocupada, mientras que abrazaba a Albus.

—Tranquila, no pasó nada —le aseguró Potter, sonriendo aliviado de estar por fin en el dichoso pasadizo secreto.

—¿Averiguaron algo? —preguntó Rose, mientras que emprendían el camino de regreso a través del pasadizo. Albus sonrió con suficiencia.

—Por supuesto —respondió finalmente. Y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como la cara de su prima se iluminaba de la emoción. —Pero ahora no preguntes. Contaré la historia una sola vez cuando estemos todos juntos —le aclaró Potter. Rose no se quejó.

Los tres treparon por el hueco detrás de la bruja tuerta hacia el pasillo. Albus fue el último en salir, y justo acaba de terminar de cerrar el pasadizo cuando escuchó una voz áspera y maliciosa hablarles.

—Con que fuera de las Salas Comunes después del toque de queda, ¿eh? —dijo Flich, sonriendo con su boca falta de dientes.

* * *

**Tengo que confesar que este es uno de los capítulos que más disfruté escribiendo. Tengo un cariño especial por Zaira, y me gustó traerla de regreso a la historia. Espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado. Como podrán ver, la ex profesora ha arrojado un poco de luz sobre el misterio del templo. Estoy convencida de que todos irán haciendo sus teorías al respecto, y espero ansiosa poder escucharlas (siempre me divierte mucho ver lo que pasa por las cabezas de mis lectores, jajaja).**

**Espero que también se hayan percatado del intercambio final de palabras entre Zaira y Albus... obviamente, la aurora no se tragó la mentira ideada por Albus. Estoy segura de que muchos de ustedes criticarán a Zaira luego de leer este capítulo, y dirán que habló de más, y se preguntarán por qué lo hizo... estoy dispuesta a responder todas las preguntas que se me formulen, pero antes, quiero que todos sepan que Zaira tiene un cariño especial por Albus. Ella ve algo muy bueno en él... ve a un muchacho que puede llegar a convertirse en un gran mago. Pero también sabe que es muy fácil desviarse... Zaira quiere que sea Albus el que se equivoque, si es que ha de equivocarse, y que él solo sea capaz de reconocer el camino correcto del incorrecto. Ella es una simple guía. **

**Dicho eso, voy a hacer algo que hace mucho que no hago, RESPONDER REVIEWS. No recuerdo en dónde me quedé, pero voy a empezar a respoder a partir del capítulo 14.**

**Nat Potter W: pues sí, Primus planea traer a alguien que está muerto... para que? Pues, eso no puedo revelartelo, porque sería arruinar el final de esta historia. Pero puedo asegurarte que Icarus Primus es un hombre de planes. Es un estratega, una persona muy habilidosa e inteligente. Lo cual quiere decir que existe una razón, y una por demás interesante, para que Primus esté tan interesado en el Templo de Hades. En cuanto a Harry y Ginny... sabía que posiblemente traería algunos interrogantes este detalle... que por supuesto, no es un detalle menor. Harry ha crecido sin familia. Y ahora que tiene la suya, va a protegerla con su vida de ser necesario. Si hay algo que no está compartiendo con Ginny es porque ello significa una sola cosa: PELIGRO. Con respecto a tu pregunta de si Zaira volvió a trabajar para Harry, la respuesta es sí. Zaira trabaja ahora como Aurora para el Ministerio de Magia.**

**Alfredoi: perdón que recién ahora recibes una respuesta de mi parte. Es que estuve a mil con cientos de cosas, y no tuve tiempo de responder los reviews. Pero leí todos, con especial atención los tuyos ya que sos una persona sumamente crítica (en el buen sentido). No te preocupes si no avanzas con los diseños de las tapas... tomate el tiempo que necesites, pues no tengo ningún apuro. Como siempre, gracias por las sugerencias que me haces... me son muy útiles y me ayudan mucho a perfeccionarme. Por cierto, me gustó tu detalle de "flugermug", jajaja. No lo había pensado de esa manera! Talvez fue mi inconciente actuando a través de mi escritura, porque bien podría ser una crítica como tu lo has dicho, jaja. **

**jjaacckkyy: que bueno que te gusten los griegos, porque yo estoy enamorada de la mitologia grecoromana! Jaja. Desde que decidí que iba a escribir una saga para Albus Potter, supe que en algún momento iba a terminar incluyendo algo de mitologia en mis historias. Creo que es una cultura muy rica, y sumamente adaptable al mundo de Harry Potter. Por otro lado, como ya se dieron cuenta en "Los Guardianes Negros", me encantá meter un poco de historia verdadera en mis ficciones, darle un poco de "realismo".**

**Danyeda Goofy Panterita: jaja, podría decirse que Albus es un muchacho con suerte, no? Siempre se encuentra en el lugar indicado en el momento indicado. O talvez, es alguien marcado por el destino para seguir un camino... quien sabe, no? Eyyy! nose si ya te agradecí en algún momento el dibujo de los Guardianes Negros que hiciste, pero por las dudas, vuelvo a agradecertelo aqui! Me parece excelente, casi como si te hubieras metido en mi mente y hubieras visto como imagino yo a los Guardianes. Talvez faltaría un poco más de estilo "veneciano" en las mascaras, pero de todas formas, es fabuloso! Todavía no tuve tiempo de subirlo al sitio web de la Saga Albus Potter, pero en cuanto tenga un segundo, y si tu me lo permites, me gustaría publicar el dibujo también allí para que todos puedan verlo. En cuanto a otros de tus reviews, me alegra que "Los Caballero de la Mesa Redonda" ya tengan una fan. Estoy pensando en abrir un club de fans en la página, jajaj. Es una broma. Pero planeo grandes cosas para los muchachos y su banda... después de todo, estamos hablando de adolescentes! Por cierto, puedes decirme "Gabi", ;)**

**Rose Weasley de Malfoy: que puedo decirte? Amo tus review-testamento! Jajaja. disfruto mucho de leerlos, porque siempre descubres los detalles de la historia. Me alegra que te gustara que fuera Xeno quien les revelara a Albus y sus amigos la historia de Hades. Yo también lo consideré la persona indicada para "iniciar" a los chicos en semejante mito. En cuanto a Teddy... oh, es un personaje que adoro, adoro, adoro! (lo suficiente como para haberle creado un Fic propio, ajaja). Creo que Teddy es uno de los personajes más puros de mi historia. Albus por ejemplo, es una persona bastante ambigua, por decirlo de cierta manera. Es alguien de buen corazón, pero existen en él ciertos rincones oscuros, ciertas sombras todavía no desarrolladas. Tiene muchos defectos. Lo mismo sucede con Scorpius, con Hedda, Rose, e incluso con Ely y Lysan, que a simple vista parecen dos angelitos. Pero Ted Lupin es un alma pura. No existen máscaras para él. Y el no poder llevar adelante esa Reforma verdaderamente lo carcome por dentro. En cierta forma, es a través de esa reforma como más puede acercarse a Remus. Claro que este es el Teddy Lupin que yo imagino. En cuanto a Ginny, oh... claro que no te equivocaste. Harry le está ocultando cosas. Es irónico cómo la vida a veces toma vueltas inesperadas. Harry Potter, quien siempre se quejó de que Dumbledore no le revelaba la información completa porque supuestamente lo protegía, ahora hace lo mismo con su esposa. Curioso, no? Ginny, por su parte, no es el tipo de mujer que acostumbra quedarse al margen... ya veremos que sucede. En cuanto a tus dudas con respecto a "las" entradas al infierno... pues, cuando investigué al respecto, descubrí que la cultura griega hablá de varias entradas, pero solo una accesible a los mortales: Tanaerum. Jajaja, el perro de tres cabezas recibe el nombre de Cerbero... y esos dibujitos que tu mirabas, de las aventuras de Hercules, pues, tiene sentido que Hades tuviera a un perro de tres cabezas, pues era el custodio de su morada. Supongo que este capítulo te ha aclarado varias cosas al respecto, no? Ohhh! Me encanta que me preguntes por Luna. Nadie lo hizo, y eso que como tu bien señalaste, Luna dijo algunas frases muy interesantes en el capítulo 14. Luna buscó muchas leyendas durante su juventud, todas incentivadas por su padre, y lamentablemente, se llevó muchas decepciones al descubrir que, efectivamente, gran parte de lo que su padre le había enseñado era falso o no existía. Y por cierto, ¿Quien no tiene a alguien a quien le gustaría traer de regreso a la vida? Creo que Luna nunca ha dicho algo tan cierto como eso. La verdadera pregunta, sin embargo, debería ser... de ser posible, ¿lo harías? Con respecto a las preguntas que tuviste en otro review... primero que todo, sí, James es muy bueno en Transformaciones y Encantamientos. Me alegra que te guste la entrada en escena de Tessa y Circe. Son dos personajes que vienen flotando en mi mente desde "Los Guardianes Negros", y pensé que era el momento oportuno para introducirlas. En especial a Tessa. Cuando imaginé a Scorpius, por alguna razón, pensé inmediatamente en que no tendría hermanos, pero que sí debía tener a alguien cercano. Y así surgió Tessa. ¿quién mejor que la hija de Theo Nott para ser amiga de Scorpius Malfoy? Theodore Nott es un capítulo aparte de esta historia... porque sí, tengo planeado jugar un poco con ese personaje. Tessa ya ha sembrado una semilla de duda con sus palabras. Pero hay mucho que todavía queda por saberse... pasaron casi viente años desde la caída de Voldemort, así que muchas cosas han pasado en ese tiempo, a todos los viejos personajes. Lo iré revelando de a poco. Elektra es otro tema interesante... es una muchacha complicada, llena de inseguridades de miedos y de debilidades que intenta esconder detrás de una sonrisa. Ya lo irás viendo a medida que vayan creciendo. Oh, Hedda ¿celosa? Jajaja, pues digamos que no le gustó mucho la idea de que su mejor amigo de la infancia esté de novio con un personaje tan horripilante cono Zafira Avery, pero bueno... En cuanto a Lysander y Rose. Lysander es un muchacho tranquilo, pero inflexible. Y Rose es una sabelotodo que no puede evitar ser mandona jajaja. Espero haber respondido a todas tus preguntas!**

**adrisstbdt: me alegro que te gustara el capítulo sobre el Templo de Hades... y sí, verdaderamente Xeno esta melancólico. Es mezcla de la edad, la locura y la soledad. Luna lleva una vida muy nómade, viajando mucho con su esposo, y ya casi no pasa tiempo en Londres, por lo que tiene pocas oportunidades de ver a su padre. En cuanto a Primus... es un hombre sumamente interesante si uno lo analiza objetivamente. ¿Por qué querría alguien como Primus encontrar el Templo de Hades? ¿El prestigio de un descubrimiento único? ¿El dinero? ¿El Poder? ¿O hay algo más, más profundo? ¿A quién podría querer traer de regreso a la vida Icarus Primus, y con qué objetivo? Pff, se supone que tengo que ser yo quien responde las preguntas y no quien las formula, verdad? Jajaja. Pero bueno, solo puedo decirte, como dije en otro review, que Icarus es un hombre inteligente, un estratega, que planea sus movimiento, que evalúa al enemigo, y que nunca actúa sin un objetivo claro. En cuanto a quién quiere matar al ministro y a Harry... pues de más está decir que Darwin Cooper es simplemente un títere. Hay alguien, o algo, más grande detrás de todo esto. Pero como de seguro te imaginas, no puedo revelartelo! Por cierto, he traido de regreso a Zaira, pero obviamente, no pueden enterarse aún de dónde ha estado estos últimos meses, y cual fue la misión que le asignó Harry. Pero ten en mente que es algo IMPORTANTE. y con respecto a "El Mago"... pues mantelo en mente, porque no es un detalle menor. Me alegra que lo hayas notado, porque nose si alguien más recayó en ese detalle. Pero ya te enterarás un poco más de él. Paciencia!**

**Yukime Hiwatari: oh! Me encontré con un review que incluía un analisis de muchos capítulos! jajaja. Así que voy contestando por parte: Capítulo 11: la Brújula... mmm, sí, es muy parecida a la de Piratas del Caribe. Cuando vi esa película me pareció un hecho curioso, y por demás interesante, porque, es un elemento que podría resultar sumamente útil, y a la vez, completamente inservible... después de todo, cuantas personas son lo suficientemente ordenadas como para saber exactamente qué es lo que más desean? Y sin embargo, cuando tuve que pensar esta segunda parte de Albus Potter, aquella idea volvió a mi mente, y me pareció que era muy buena idea. Cap 12: Albus es un chico con un enorme caudal de magia y un caracter explosivo, que le dificulta controlarse. Tiene la suerte de tener junto a él amigos que saben cómo controlarlo. Pero bueno, en cierta forma, la magia de Albus es una bomba de tiempo, que puede estallar en cualquier instante. Cap 13: mmm... Harry es un padre preocupado. Y todo lo que hace lo hace por amor. Pero cuántas veces las personas cometen errores en nombre del amor! ¿Está bien que Harry no quiera que sus hijos se metan en problemas? Yo creo que sí. Pero hasta que punto puede él contenerlos? Harry se olvida de algo fundamental, y es que la curiosidad y la inteligencia son una combinación peligrosa y difícil de contener. Albus es demasiado inteligente y demasiado ambicioso como para quedarse al margen de las cosas. jajaj, me alegra que te haya gustado la breve pero significativa aparición de Teddy en esta historia. Como ya sabes, yo también amo a Ted, de hecho, le creé un fic propio. Cap 15: mmm, no eres la única que ha pensado en la Piedra de Las Reliquias de la Muerte... pero recuerda que esa era una piedra que no traía verdaderamente a la gente de regreso de la muerte. El Templo de Hades, en cambio, es una verdadera puerta al mundo de los muertos. En cuanto a la escena de Harry/Ginny, me encantó escribirla en su momento. Soy de esas personas que les gusta que sus historias sean lo más reales posibles, y creo que no sería una historia real si Harry y Ginny no tuvieran sus pequeños problemas maritales, aunque sean peleas de amor. Oh, James, James... si me lo preguntas a mi, James es simplemente brillante. Es un muchacho con mucha cratividad, pero tiene esa caracterisitica de mal aprovechar sus habilidades (o no, jaja). En fin... voy terminando tu respuesta, jajaja. Gracias por el review! Me encantó.**

**Dayana Cullenr: gracias por el review! me alegro que te guste la historia, y prometo pasarme por las tuyas en cuanto tenga un poquito de tiempo. Simplemente manteneme al tanto sobre ellas! Saludos!.**

**nathalie-granger: que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo! Fue bastante difícil de definir en varios aspectos, pero lo disfruté mucho. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Gracias por el review! **

**Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie. Si hay alguna pregunta todavia sin responder, sean tan amables de señalarmela, jajaja. **

**Gracias por leer mi historia.**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	19. Capítulo 19: El Castigo

**Capítulo 19: El Castigo**

Albus caminaba detrás de Flich, lanzando cada tanto una mirada de soslayo a Scorpius y Rose, quienes iban a su lado. El muchacho rubio lucía tranquilo, pero sus ojos grises brillaban de miedo. Rose, por su parte, era incapaz de contener su preocupación. Los habían atrapado deambulando por el castillo después del toque de queda. Iban a ser castigados, eso era seguro.

El celador los llevaba a través de los pasillos del castillo en completo silencio. Ninguno de los tres chicos que lo seguían se atrevía a preguntar a dónde iban. Albus nunca había sido castigado desde que estaba en Hogwarts. Jamás había sido atrapado rompiendo alguna de las reglas del colegio. No tenía idea de qué era lo que lo esperaba, pero a medida que avanzaban, Albus comprobó que se dirigían hacia las mazmorras.

Filch se detuvo frente a una puerta maciza, y golpeó fuertemente con el puño. Albus escuchó los pasos de alguien que se aproximaba desde el interior de aquel cuarto, y finalmente la puerta se abrió. El Profesor Slughorn, encargado de dar Pociones y Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, los miraba con cierta sorpresa desde la puerta.

—Flich, ¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe esta visita? —preguntó Horace, respetuosamente.

—Creo que estos mocosos que tengo aquí le pertenecen, profesor —le respondió Flich, torciendo una sonrisa sin dientes, mientras que tomaba a Albus y a Scorpius por el cuello de la túnica y los arrastraba hasta colocarlos frente a Slughorn.

—¿Señor Potter? ¿Señor Malfoy? —se sorprendió Horace Slughorn al reconocerlos. Albus simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sin saber que decir. No quería empeorar la situación ya de por sí delicada.

—Los encontré husmeando por los pasillos, junto con esta chiquilla, de Gryffindor —aclaró el celador, con especial malicia. Slughorn asintió ante la información, mientras que se acariciaba la barriga.

—¿Sucede algo, profesor Slughorn? —preguntó una voz desde el interior de la oficina del profesor de Pociones. Y Albus sintió que su sangre se le helaba al escuchar _aquella _voz. Su peor temor se confirmó cuando Icarus Primus asomó la cabeza por la puerta. —Oh, estudiantes —comprendió el profesor de DCAO, con cierto desprecio y desinterés, mientras que volvía a dar media vuelta hacia el interior de la habitación. Horace frunció el ceño al escucharlo, pero no dijo nada.

—¿He de llevar a esta niña con el señor Gray, profesor Slughorn? —preguntó Flich, refiriéndose al profesor de Transformaciones y Jefe de Gryffindor, Skipe Gray, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Rose por la túnica. Había un extraño deleite en las palabras del hombre, como si verdaderamente disfrutara de llevar a los estudiantes frente a los jefes de sus casas.

—No será necesario, Flich. Yo me encantaré del castigo de los tres —le explicó Slughorn, mientras que despedía al celador con una educada inclinación de cabeza.

Flich pareció sorprenderse ante aquello, pues soltó un leve gruñido. Posiblemente esperaba quedarse el tiempo suficiente como para escuchar el castigo de los estudiantes. Pero luego de unos segundos, devolvió el saludo con una inclinación torpe, y se alejó por el pasillo, maldiciendo contra los estudiantes.

—Muchachos, señorita, por favor, entren —les pidió entonces el profesor de Pociones, con una sonrisa amable.

En el interior de la oficina, Primus se encontraba sentado en una silla frente al escritorio del profesor Slughorn, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho, y una sonrisa malévola, que le desfiguraba el rostro, consecuencia de aquella cicatriz.

Horace soltó un suspiro entremezclado con una risita mientras que cerraba la puerta y giraba a mirar a los tres chicos.

—Oh, Albus… igualito a tu padre, ¿eh, mi muchacho? —le dijo entonces Horace, mientras que le guiñaba un ojo—. Recuerdo que Harry siempre se metía en problemas… claro, estaba ocupado salvándonos a todos, así que no podemos quejarnos mucho, ¿verdad? —agregó el anciano profesor, hablando ahora en dirección a Icarus Primus.

El hombre pareció sorprenderse ante aquello, y simplemente respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, sin mucho convencimiento.

—En fin… supongo que tendré que bajarles unos puntos a los tres… que sean 10 puntos menos para cada uno. Tampoco es tan tarde como para considerar esto una desobediencia al toque de queda —les dijo Slughorn, mientras que se sentaba en su silla frente al escritorio, y se recostaba contra el respaldo.

—Si me permite decir algo, profesor… —intervino entonces Primus. Su voz sonó gélida y rasposa, y un escalofrío recorrió a Albus al escucharlo—. Creo que estos chicos merecen un _verdadero_ castigo. Estaban fuera de sus cuartos en medio de la noche. Puede que solo hoy no sea muy tarde, pero si les permitimos salir de aquí sin más castigo que unos cuantos puntos menos, entonces la próxima vez cometerán un incumplimiento todavía mayor —explicó Icarus. Horace lo miró unos segundos, parpadeando pesadamente, meditando aquellas palabras.

—¿Y qué sugiere, profesor Primus? —inquirió Slughorn, no muy convencido aún. Icarus sonrió.

—Pues… recién hablábamos de la escasez que hay de ciertos productos necesarios para la fabricación de pociones —comenzó a explicar Primus. Horace se enderezó en su silla, interesado. —Yo estaba pensando visitar el Bosque Prohibido para buscar algunos pelos de unicornio y semillas de granada que ando necesitando… talvez estos niños podrían acompañarme y recolectar algunos más para vuestro almacén, profesor —sugirió Icarus, en tono cómplice. Los ojos de Horace parecieron iluminarse ante la propuesta.

—¡Me parece una excelente idea, profesor Primus! Además de ayudar con el almacén del colegio, estos chicos podrán aprender más sobre pociones durante su castigo —coincidió Slughorn, mientras que tomaba una pluma y un pergamino, y se disponía a escribir el castigo.

—Pero… —se atrevió a hablar Potter, invadido por el pánico. Aquello parecía una pesadilla. El Bosque Prohibido e Icarus Primus, juntos. Era demasiado.

—Lo siento, muchacho, pero el profesor Primus tiene razón. Talvez con esto aprendas para la próxima vez —lo interrumpió Slughorn antes de que pudiera presentar su queja. Albus cerró la boca, sin saber bien qué decir. Icarus aprovechó ese instante para dirigirle una sonrisa burlona.

Y Albus supo que aquel iba a ser el peor castigo que podría haberse imaginado jamás.

* * *

—Es increíble que los atraparan —dijo Hedda, exasperada, mientras que chasqueaba la lengua desaprobadoramente.

—Lo siento mucho, Rosie… se suponía que debía de ser yo quien estaría allí, no tú —le pidió disculpas Lysander, quien todavía lucía vendajes en las manos por la broma que le habían jugado el día anterior.

—No, fue mi culpa… estaba tan preocupada porque los chicos no regresaban que me olvidé de chequear en el mapa si el camino estaba despejado —se lamentó Rose, mientras que escondía en rostro entre las hojas de un libro.

—No importa… valió la pena —aseguró Albus, sonriendo satisfecho. Y entonces, todos parecieron recordar el motivo por el cual estaban castigados. Habían sido atrapados luego de ir a hablar con Zaira Levington.

—¿Qué averiguaste? —preguntó Elektra, ansiosa, mientras que se arrodillaba sobre uno de los sillones para quedar más cerca de Albus y escuchar mejor.

—El Templo es real —aseguró Potter. Un silencio espeso inundó la Sala de Menesteres.

—Cuándo dices real… ¿de qué tan real estamos hablando? —preguntó Rose, precavida.

—Lo suficientemente real como para que el Ministerio de Magia tenga pruebas guardadas en el Departamento de Misterios —le respondió Scorpius, con ese tono de superioridad que solía guardarse especialmente para Rose.

—¿Qué tipo de pruebas? —esta vez fue el turno de preguntar de Hedda. La chica permanecía tranquila, sentada en su sillón sin signos de estar alterada de modo alguno. Sin embargo, sus ojos turquesas brillaban intensamente, anhelantes.

—Pues… ¿recuerdan que el Cerbero, ese perro de tres cabezas, custodiaba la entrada de Tanaerum? —dijo Albus, y esperó a que todos asintieran con la cabeza para continuar—. Pues no se trata _exactamente_ de un perro.

—Se trata de una estatua —comentó Scorpius, sonriendo de lado.

—¿Una estatua? —repitió Lysander, algo decepcionado. Y es que la idea de un perro gigantesco con tres cabezas le había parecido de lo más divertida.

—Sí, de hecho, la estatua es la mismísima entrada al templo —especificó Potter—. Sobre la entrada al Templo de Hades, se cree que había tallado un Cerbero, con sus cabezas dibujadas de perfil. En lugar de ojos, cada cabeza tenía una piedra preciosa. Para poder entrar al templo, el mago necesita colocar los Tres Ojos en su lugar, o de lo contrario, la puerta no se abrirá—explicó Albus.

—Vaya… —susurró Elektra, fascinada.

—Nadie ha encontrado nunca el Templo, pero sí han encontrado a dos de los tres Ojos del Cerbero —agregó Malfoy—. Uno se encuentra en el Ministerio de Italia, y el otro, en el de Londres.

—¿Y el tercero? —inquirió Hedda, interesada. Tanto Albus como Scorpius se encogieron de hombros mientras negaban con la cabeza.

—¡Por Morgana, eso es, Albus! —gritó Rose, repentinamente, saltando de su silla. Todos se alteraron ante la repentina respuesta de la pelirroja. —¡Eso es lo que busca Primus! ¡La Piedra! ¡El Tercer Ojo del Cerbero! ¡SON LO MISMO! —trató de explicarse Weasley, todavía hecha un nudo de emociones.

Fue como un baldazo de agua fría que dejo a Potter petrificado durante unos segundos. Sí, ahora lo recordaba. Aquella charla en el bosque, tantos meses atrás, entre Icarus Primus y Darwin Cooper. Cuando Cooper le había entregado la Brújula Voluntaria. Era para eso. Para encontrar la Piedra: el Tercer Ojo.

—Dios santo… verdaderamente planean abrir ese espantoso lugar… —susurró Elektra. Fue la primera que recuperó el habla. Y lucía aterrorizada.

—Pero… ¿para qué? —preguntó Lysander, en su inocencia y bondad.

—Para controlar la muerte, Lysan —le respondió Hedda—. Imagínate lo que podrían llegar a hacer si fueran capaces de revivir a quienes quisieran… piensa en todos los magos que han muerto y que podrían volver a la Tierra a través de ese Templo —continuó diciendo Hedda, pero a medida que hablaba, su voz iba debilitándose, hasta volverse un hilo de voz. Finalmente, la pálida chica se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos.

Revivir a quien quisieran… a quien quisieran… pero, ¿quién podía ser tan importante para que Darwin Cooper e Icarus Primus se arriesgaran tanto?

—Voldemort —el nombre llegó a los labios de Albus por sí solo. Y nuevamente, todos callaron al escuchar ese nombre de los labios de su amigo. Potter pudo sentir todos los ojos puestos en él, expectantes. —Quieren revivirlo —dijo Albus, sin ningún rastro de duda en sus palabras.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —lo cuestionó Rose, con cierta vacilación en sus palabras.

—No lo sé… simplemente tiene sentido. Cooper fue un mortífago en las épocas de Voldemort — trató de explicarse Potter lo mejor posible.

—Cuando Cooper vino a ofrecerle un puesto en la Junta de Colegio a mi padre, y éste lo rechazó, recuerdo que le escuché hablar con mi madre…—comenzó a decir Scorpius, sumido en sus recuerdos—. Papá dijo que la carrera política de Cooper se vio truncada luego de la caída de Voldemort, cuando lo acusaron de ser mortífago. Que estaba acabado, y que no tenía nada que perder —terminó de explicarse Malfoy—. Si me lo preguntas a mí, eso suena como una buena razón para querer a Voldemort de regreso.

* * *

El castigo de Albus, Scor y Rose fue asignado para el segundo fin de semana de Marzo, a solo una semana de que comenzara la tercera fecha de Quidditch.

Albus vivía para entonces en una gran nube de responsabilidades y preocupaciones. Su mente volvía una y otra vez al Templo de Hades, y durante las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Potter encontraba prácticamente imposible dejar de vigilar a su profesor, como si esperara que en cualquier momento saliera corriendo a buscar el Tercer Ojo.

Como si ello fuera poco, los exámenes finales estaban cada vez más cerca. Y Albus había comprobado que estaba bastante atrasado en sus estudios, lo cual muchas veces suponía quedarse hasta tarde estudiando en la sala común junto a Scorpius y Hedda.

En cuanto al Quidditch, Heros Morgan había quitado finalmente a Chelsea Whitestone del equipo, y había agregado un número incontable de prácticas para que el equipo pudiera adaptarse a su nueva integrante: Zafira Avery.

Zafira era una muchacha muy bonita, de quinto año. Tenía el pelo rizado de color castaño, por debajo de los hombros, y siempre lucía una cinta de color celeste a modo de bincha, que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos del mismo color.

Albus no recordaba haber conocido jamás a una chica que fuera tan superficial y narcisista. Porque Zafira era de esas mujeres concientes de que son bellas, y como consecuencia de ello, engreídas. Si bien al principio Albus se había preguntado cómo era que una muchacha tan linda como Zafira podía estar saliendo con un cretino como Lancelot Wence, bastó tan solo un entrenamiento para que Potter descubriera que ella era tan desagradable como el chico. Altanera y orgullosa, Zafira se creía superior al resto, y los miraba a todos como si se tratara de una reina mirando a sus súbditos. Pronto Potter comprendió por qué a Hedda le disgustaba tanto esa chica.

Sin embargo, había que reconocerle que era buena sobre la escoba. Andaba sobre una _Galaxia 6.0_, un modelo de escoba muy veloz, y era ágil para esquivar las bludgers. A pesar de todo, Albus seguía pensando que expulsar a Chelsea Whitestone del equipo había sido un grave error.

El sábado del castigo, Albus y Scorpius se despidieron de Hedda en la Sala Común de Slytherin, y partieron camino a la entrada del castillo, donde los estaba esperando el profesor Primus. Rose ya se encontraba allí, encogida en un rincón, en silencio y con la mirada fija en el suelo. Icarus les sonrió con sorna.

—Tengan —les dijo el profesor, mientras que les extendía a cada uno un trozo de pergamino. Albus comprobó que se trataba de una lista. —Esas son las cosas que debemos recolectar esta noche para el laboratorio de pociones del colegio —agregó el profesor. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada.

Albus leyó la lista en silencio: semillas de granada, pezuñas de centauros, corteza de nogal, cabellos de unicornio… ninguno fácil de conseguir.

—Ojala Hedda estuviera aquí… estoy seguro de que ella sabría dónde buscar estas cosas —le susurró Scorpius, con el ceño fruncido.

—En marcha —ordenó Primus, y sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a caminar hacia el Bosque.

Rose se pegó inmediatamente al brazo de Albus a medida que avanzaban hacia el bosque. Si durante el día ya era una imagen aterradora, el bosque durante la noche parecía cobrar vida propia. Las ramas crujían a medida que avanzaban, y los árboles parecían cerrarse sobre sus cabezas, bloqueando la luz de las estrellas. Cada tanto se oía algún ruido proveniente de las profundidades del bosque, o se observaba una figura moverse velozmente entre los árboles, demasiado rápido como para poder ser reconocida. Era simplemente escalofriante.

Primus avanzaba delante de ellos. Sus ojos negros escudriñaban entre la oscuridad, como si buscara algo. Avanzaba decidido, como si estuviera caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts y no hubiera nada que temer. Cada tanto, el profesor fruncía el ceño, y se detenía en un punto, mientras su mirada vagaba por todo el lugar. Y luego, con un gruñido, reemprendía el caminar.

Albus, Scorpius y Rose lo seguían, siempre en silencio, sin comprender mucho hacia donde se dirigían. Pero Potter era conciente de que cada vez penetraban más en las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Profesor? —llamó repentinamente Rose, deteniéndose. Icarus giró a mirarla con cierta brusquedad. Parecía molesto, como si Rose hubiera interrumpido algo importante.

—¿Si, Weasley? —preguntó Primus, con cierta impaciencia en sus palabras. Incluso en la oscuridad, Albus pudo ver que su prima se sonrojaba.

—Granadas, profesor —respondió la pelirroja, señalando con el dedo hacia su derecha. A unos cinco metros en esa dirección, Albus pudo distinguir unas flores de rojo sangre, pertenecientes a la planta de granada, debajo de la cual, crecían los frutos, también rojizos, que en su interior contenían las semillas que ellos buscaban.

Por un momento, una mirada de estupefacción cruzó el rostro de Icarus Primus, como si no comprendiera lo que Rose le estaba diciendo. Y luego, una sonrisa de esas que Albus tan bien conocía se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Y qué esperan para recolectarlas? —los instó el profesor, con cierto desprecio.

Rose asintió con un gesto de cabeza, y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaban las plantas de granada. Scorpius la siguió inmediatamente. Albus en cambio, permaneció allí de pie, quieto, mirando fijamente a Primus.

—¿Sucede algo, Potter? ¿Acaso sus manos son demasiado valiosas como para ensuciarse con tierra? —lo provocó Primus, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Albus sintió que la sangre le hervía, y por un segundo, estuvo a punto de sacar su varita. Pero entonces, sintió una mano que lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con que era Scorpius quien lo llevaba ahora, sujeto del brazo, hacia el sitio donde Rose se encontraba juntando las granadas. Potter giró la cabeza para mirar a Icarus, quien todavía tenía una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

—¿En qué diablos estabas pensando al quedarte allí, Albus? —siseó Scorpius por lo bajo, una vez que llegaron junto a Rose. Y lo soltó del brazo, mientras que reemprendía la recolección de semillas de granada.

—En nada —le respondió Potter, a regañadientes, mientras se agachaba para empezar a juntar más frutos.

—Se nota—agregó Malfoy, visiblemente molesto.

—Ya, cállense y junten. Cuanto antes recolectemos las cosas de la lista, más rápido volveremos al castillo. Este lugar es horrible —los interrumpió Rose. Se la veía sumamente nerviosa, y levantaba las semillas de manera apresurada.

Luego de cinco minutos, habían terminado de recolectar todas las granadas que había allí. Rose dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y se puso de pie. Repentinamente, Albus vio como el alivio de segundos antes desaparecía completamente de Rose, para ser reemplazado por terror.

—No esta…—murmuró la chica, con un hilo de voz. Instintivamente, Albus giró sobre sus talones para mirar en la misma dirección que su prima.

Y entonces lo vio. O mejor dicho, _no_ lo vio. Icarus Primus no estaba. Había desaparecido.

—¿Dónde esta Primus? —preguntó Scorpius, quien también había notado la desaparición del profesor. Malfoy giró en todas las direcciones, buscando algún rastro de Icarus, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

—Saquen sus varitas —los alertó Albus, mientras que tomaba la suya de uno de sus bolsillos. Ambos chicos obedecieron al instante.

—¿Y ahora que hacemos? —preguntó Rose, temblando a su lado.

—No lo sé —confesó Potter, mientras que aferraba con más fuerza su varita, tratado de calmarse.

Repentinamente, escucharon el crujir de unas ramas a sus espaldas. Los tres giraron al mismo tiempo, con las varitas levantadas en dirección a la fuente del ruido.

—_Lumos_ —dijo Rose, y la punta de su varita se iluminó al instante.

Pero no había nada.

Y entonces, otro crujir, ahora proveniente de entre los árboles que se encontraban a su derecha. Albus, el más cercano a la fuente del ruido, apuntó con su varita en dicha dirección.

—_Lumos_ —repitió el hechizo Potter, pero nuevamente, no pudo ver nada entre los árboles.

—Talvez solo sea… —comenzó a decir Scorpius, esperanzado. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar sus palabras, un nuevo crujir entre los árboles lo detuvo. Y sin previo aviso, una araña gigantesca se abalanzó sobre ellos.

—_¡Expelliarmus! _—gritó Albus, justo a tiempo, lanzando a la araña por los aires, de regreso a los árboles.

—¡Arañas! —gritó Rose, histérica, mientras que veían salir de ente los árboles otras arañas, igual de grandes que la que los había atacado. Las mismas avanzaban lentamente hacia ellos, como preparándose para el ataque.

—¡Corran! —gritó Albus, mientras que tomaba a Rose por la muñeca.

Los tres reaccionaron justo a tiempo, y salieron corriendo de aquel lugar, evitando a las cuatro arañas que en ese instante se lanzaban hacia el sitio exacto en el que ellos habían estado parados segundos antes.

Albus corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas, arrastrando consigo a Rose, aferrándola todavía por la muñeca. Scorpius corría también a su lado, lanzando cada tanto miradas hacia atrás. Pero Potter podía sentir cientos de ruidos entre los árboles, provenientes de otros seres vivos aparte de ellos tres. Y le bastó una mirada hacia su costado para comprobar que las arañas los perseguían. Y eran muchísimas.

Albus comenzaba a sentir los músculos agarrotados, y la respiración entrecortada, mientras cada vez, más arañas aparecían a su alrededor. Escuchó a Rose chillar a su lado de miedo, y apretó con más fuerza su muñeca, tratando de darle las fuerzas necesarias para que continuara corriendo.

Pero el peor de los temores se materializó en ese mismísimo instante, cuando Albus se encontró con una pared de piedras y árboles frente a él, bloqueándoles el paso. Potter se detuvo abruptamente, y giró para intentar volver sobre sus pasos y encontrar otro camino. Pero ya era tarde. Tenían el camino bloqueado. Más arañas de las que Albus había visto en toda su vida se apiñaban en ese momento alrededor de ellos.

Potter tiró de Rose para colocarla detrás de él, segura entre la pared natural y su propio cuerpo, y Scorpuis lo imitó, poniéndose a su lado y cubriendo a la pelirroja.

—Estamos atrapados —le dijo Malfoy a su amigo, mientras mantenía la varita en alto, listo para atacar a la primera araña que se le acercara. Detrás de ellos, Rose lloriqueó. De entre los rasgos que Rose había heredado de su padre, el miedo irracional a las arañas era uno de ellos. La chica simplemente parecía en estado de shock, petrificada detrás de ellos, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Las arañas los rodeaban por todas partes, acorralándolos contra la pared de piedras. Albus sostenía su varita firme frente a él, mientras que se devanaba los sesos tratando de buscarle una salida a esa situación. Pero parecían completamente atrapados.

Y entonces, la primera araña saltó.

—_¡Demaius!_ —gritó Scorpius, y el haz de luz roja golpeó de lleno a la araña, tumbándola al suelo inconciente. Fue como una señal para el resto de las arañas. Inmediatamente, aquellos bichos asquerosos se lanzaron contra los tres chicos.

Albus y Scorpius lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra, tratando de detener el avance de las arañas. Los bichos los empujaban cada vez más contra la pared, y a pesar de que Albus hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse en su sitio, llegaba un punto en el cual no tenía otra opción que dar un paso hacia atrás para evitar ser lastimado por las pinzas de las arañas.

—¡Rose, nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda! —gritó Albus a su prima, con cierta desesperación. Las arañas seguían apareciendo de la nada. Rose pareció reaccionar en ese momento, pues se enderezó detrás de ellos, y sujetó su varita con más fuerza.

—_¡Expelliarmus!_ —gritó la pelirroja, y su hechizo golpeó a una de las arañas más cercanas.

—Ya era hora —le dijo Scorpius, pero le dedicó una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento. Una de las pocas sonrisas que le había dedicado desde que se conocían.

Fue solo un segundo de distracción por parte del rubio. Pero bastó para que una de las arañas lo tomara desprevenido. Con un rápido movimiento, la araña se abalanzó sobre Scorpius, tumbándolo al suelo. Malfoy dejó caer su varita durante la caída, y estaba todavía buscándola con la mirada cuando sintió que algo filoso lo aferraba por la cintura y lo levantaba del suelo. Una de las arañas más grande de la camada lo había atrapado entre sus pinzas.

—Albus, haz algo —le rogó Rose, al ver al rubio debatiéndose entre las pinzas.

—¿Algo como qué? —exclamó Albus, mientras que se agachaba para evitar a una de las arañas que pasó volando por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Cualquier cosa, eres un mago! —chilló Rose, desesperada.

—_¡Desmaius!_ —gritó Albus, apuntando a la gigantesca araña. Pero la araña se movió justo a tiempo para evitar el haz de luz que había brotado de su varita.

—¡No la hagas enojar o lastimará a Scorpius! —gritó Rose, mientras que atacaba a otra araña.

—¡Suéltame, bestia asquerosa! —gritó Scorpius, mientras pateaba a la araña gigante, pero sus patadas parecían no surtir efecto alguno—. ¡Argg! Me está destrozando el uniforme de Slytherin con las pinzas —dijo entonces el rubio, mientras entrecerraba los ojos de dolor.

—¡Eso es, serpientes! ¡Las arañas le temen a las serpientes! —gritó Weasley, emocionada, mientras alzaba nuevamente la varita—. _¡Serpensortia!_ —dijo Rose.

Una cobra brotó de la punta de su varita, larga y delgada, y se enroscó en el suelo, delante de ella.

Por un instante, todas las arañas se detuvieron en sus lugares. Fue como si la serpiente las hubiera congelado allí con solo aparecerse.

—¡Ataca a la araña más grande! —le ordenó entonces la pelirroja.

Pero la cobra permaneció inmutable, mirándola, sacando su lengua bífida de manera rítmica y despreocupada. Aquello fue como una señal para la araña más grande, como si comprendiera que la serpiente no respondía a las órdenes de los magos que la habían convocado. La araña apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Scorpius atrapado entre las pinzas, haciéndolo aullar de dolor. Los gritos de Malfoy penetraron los tímpanos de Potter, desesperándolo. En su pecho, el trozo de Amuleto comenzó a calentarse, señal de que su amigo corría peligro.

—_Ataca a la araña más grande_ —siseó Albus, en pársel de manera imperativa, con la mirada fija en la cobra.

La serpiente respondió con lo que pareció ser una inclinación de su cabeza, y con un movimiento veloz, se lanzó sobre la araña que sujetaba a Scorpius, tomándola desprevenida. Los filosos y venenosos colmillos de la cobra se clavaron en el cuerpo de la arañota, haciendo que el animal chillara de sorpresa y dolor, y finalmente, soltara a Scorpius.

Malfoy cayó al suelo produciendo un gran estrépito, y Albus se acercó a él a toda prisa, tomándolo por los brazos y ayudándolo a pararse y alejarse de la araña herida.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó Potter a su amigo, mientras su mirada viajaba hacia el abdomen de Scor, donde sus ropas estaban rasgadas y se podían ver una herida en el sitio donde las pinzas lo habían sujetado. Scorpius simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Pero todavía no estaban a salvo. El resto de las arañas, conmocionadas inicialmente por el ataque que la araña mayor había sufrido, ahora comenzaban a reaccionar. Se las notaba encolerizadas, y todas ellas se preparaban para atacarlos y despedazarlos.

Albus apoyó a Scorpius contra la pared de piedras y troncos, y sujetó con fuerza su varita, preparándose para enfrentarse a las arañas, que amenazaban con balanzarse contra ellos en cualquier momento.

Y cuando Albus estaba convencido de que ya no había escapatoria alguna, y que las arañas terminarían por matarlos, un haz de fuego azul surgió de la nada, rodeando a las arañas, quemándolas. Las arañas comenzaron a retroceder sorprendidas, pero el fuego azul no se extinguía, sino que cada vez parecía crecer más y más, intentando devorarse a todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Las arañas, sin otra opción, comenzaron a escapar del lugar. Solo el cuerpo inerte de la araña mayor permaneció detrás. Se encontraba muerta, consecuencia del potente y rápido veneno de la cobra.

El fuego se extinguió tan pronto como las arañas desaparecieron. De entre los árboles, la figura alta y amenazadora de Icarus Primus apareció. Todavía mantenía la varita en alto, y la mirada estaba fija en el punto por el cual las arañas habían desaparecido.

—Deberían de haberse quedado donde yo los dejé —fue lo primero que les dijo el profesor, disgustado.

—Esas malditas arañas nos rodearon y comenzaron a perseguirnos! ¡Si nos hubiéramos quedado allí ahora estaríamos muertos! —se defendió Potter. Podía sentir todavía su corazón palpitando aceleradamente, y las manos le temblaban. Y estaba enojado.

—Creo que de no ser por mí, hubieran corrido la misma suerte aquí, Potter —le señaló Icarus, con sorna—. Agradece que los haya encontrado a tiempo —agregó luego, mientras que acortaba los pasos que lo separaba de los chicos.

—Profesor, Scorpius se encuentra herido —habló Rose. La pelirroja se encontraba agachada junto a Malfoy. El muchacho se había sentado contra la pared de rocas y troncos, tratando de recuperarse del dolor y del miedo.

Icarus se acercó de manera apresurada hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, y se agachó junto a él, examinando la herida de que tenía en el abdomen. Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en los labios del profesor, como si desmereciera aquella herida, y con un movimiento de varita, unas vendas aparecieron alrededor del cuerpo de Scorpius, tapándolas.

—Puedes caminar, Malfoy? —le preguntó Primus, mientras que se enderezaba. Su voz carente de cualquier tipo de preocupación.

—Si —respondió Scorpius, mientras que se ponía de pie con un visible esfuerzo. Albus sabía que aquello era puro orgullo. De seguro Malfoy estaba sintiendo mucho dolor, pero jamás lo reconocería.

Con la frente perlada de sudor frío, el rubio comenzó a caminar detrás del profesor. Había hecho apenas unos pasos cuando se tambaleó. Rose lo sujetó del brazo a tiempo. Scorpius le dedicó una mirada silenciosa de agradecimiento, y ella le devolvió una sonrisa mientras que pasaba el brazo de su amigo por sobre sus hombros para cargarlo. Albus se acercó para ayudarla.

Icarus los guió de regreso a través del Bosque, y durante todo el trayecto, ninguno de los cuatro dijo siquiera una palabra. Albus todavía sentía una sensación extraña en el pecho. Habían estado tan cerca…

—Será mejor que usted vaya a la enfermería, señor Malfoy —habló Primus finalmente, cuando llegaron frente a las puertas del castillo.

—Nosotros lo llevaremos —aseguró Rose instantáneamente, preparándose para alejarse.

—¡Esperen! —ordenó el profesor con su voz áspera. Albus giró a mirarlo con furia contenida en los ojos. —¿Tienen las semillas de granada? —exigió saber Icarus, mientras que extendía una de sus grandes manos hacia ellos, esperando a recibir lo que había pedido. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña que Albus no supo interpretar.

Rose se adelantó entonces a paso rápido, y depositó con cierta violencia la bolsita que contenía las semillas que habían recolectado en el bosque.

—¿Podemos ir ya? —preguntó la pelirroja, en un tono que nunca había usado con los profesores de Hogwarts.

Icarus la miró unos instantes de manera inexpresiva, y luego asintió desinteresadamente, mientras que comenzaba a subir las escaleras que lo llevarían hacia el tercer piso, donde descansaba su oficina. Llevaba la bolsa con las semillas de granada sujetas firmemente en su mano.

—Vamos —los apremió Rose, mientras que regresaba junto a Malfoy y lo guiaba con cuidado hacia la Enfermería.

Pomfrey se apuró en recostar a Scorpius en una de las camillas apenas llegaron. Albus la escuchó refunfuñar contra el Bosque Prohibido, y de paso, también contra los castigos profesores, los descuidos de los alumnos, los peligros del Quidditch y cientos de otras cosas. Potter esperó pacientemente, y en silencio, mientras la Sanadora de Hogwarts untaba una crema verdosa sobre las heridas de Scorpius. Luego, Madame Pomfrey les dijo que podían quedarse solo cinco minutos más, y que después tendrían que volver a sus dormitorios. Scorpius pasaría la noche en la Enfermería.

—Eso estuvo cerca, ¿eh? —bromeó el rubio, ya más aliviado gracias al ungüento que le habían colocado en las lesiones.

—No es gracioso. Podrías haber muerto —lo retó Rose, enojada.

—Pero no pasó. Ustedes estaban ahí para evitarlo —dijo Malfoy, completamente convencido, mientras que se acomodaba mejor entre la pila de almohadas en las que estaba recostado. Un silencio cayó entre los tres.

—Siempre pensé que el _pársel _era algo aterrador…—comenzó a decir Rose. Y Albus se paralizó en su silla.

Rose había sido la primera persona, después de su padre, a quien Albus le había confesado que podía hablar con las serpientes. En ese entonces, eran tan solo unos críos de ocho años. Pero Albus todavía recordaba la mirada aterrada que su prima le había dedicado al escuchar su confesión. Rose le había asegurado aquel día que hablar un idioma como el pársel no podía ser bueno.

—…sin embargo —continuó Rose —hoy nos salvó la vida. Creo que no es tan malo después de todo que mi primo hable con las serpientes —concluyó la pelirroja, y sonrió.

Albus respiró aliviado, y le devolvió una débil sonrisa. Recién entonces, se relajó completamente sobre su silla, sintiendo el peso de todo el día sobre sus espaldas. Y deseó, por sobre todas las cosas, una cómoda cama sobre la cual recostarse.

Pomfrey apareció luego de cinco minutos exactos, ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos, y los echó sin miramientos de la Enfermería. Albus se despidió entonces de su prima, y caminó como pudo de regreso a su Sala Común.

Prácticamente se desmoronó sobre su cama, y quedó dormido inmediatamente, sin siquiera llegar a cambiarse. Había sido una noche terrible.

* * *

**Sí! Actualicé muy rápido, ¿verdad? La razón es fácil: llevo mucho tiempo con esta escena dando vueltas en mi cabeza, y la verdad es que estoy muy feliz con el resultado final. Me gusta mucho este capítulo, y espero que a ustedes también.**

**Tengo un desafío para proponer... hay un dato imporante, MUY importante, en este capítulo. El que sea capaz de encontrarlo, tendrá un premio. LE RESPONDERÉ CUALQUIER PREGUNTA QUE QUIERA HACERME. Pero solo a ese lector que adivine "el dato" imporante que esconde este capítulo. Les deseo suerte a todos.**

**Segundo, quiero comentar que el fin de esta segunda parte esta bastante cerca... posiblemente solo queden 5 o 6 capítulos... talvez algunos más. Así que presten atención, porque el final está cerca.**

**Y Tercero, quería decirle a los lectores de "Memorias de Ted Remus Lupin", que me disculpen por la tardanza que estoy teniendo en actualizar. Es que estoy en medio de la escritura de un momento muy importante en la vida de Ted, y quiero que quede perfecto. Pero pronto estará listo, lo prometo.**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews. Prometo responderlos en el proximo capítulo.**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	20. Capítulo 20: La ayuda de James

**Capítulo 20: La ayuda de James**

Desde aquella noche en que se había reunido con Zaira Levington, Albus estaba completamente seguro de una cosa: Icarus Primus iba detrás del Tercer Ojo.

Estaba totalmente convencido de ello, y a pesar de que todavía tenía cientos de preguntas sin responder al respecto, supo que tenía que detenerlo. Sin embargo, vigilar al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era más difícil de lo que Albus había imaginado. La solución al problema llegó de los labios de su pálida amiga, Hedda.

—Si tuvieras el Mapa siempre contigo, podrías tenerlo vigilado —soltó al pasar la chica, mientras que hacía su tarea de Historia de la Magia, en la biblioteca—. Claro que dudo que tu deficiente hermano te lo preste —señaló luego.

Pero Albus no pretendía eso. Claro que no. Sabía que James nunca accedería a darle el Mapa por tiempo indefinido. Se trataba de algo demasiado preciado a su hermano mayor. Así que decidió hacer lo único que funcionaría: contarle la verdad.

"_Si quieres la ayuda de un Gryffindor, plantéales una aventura peligrosa y heroica, y los tendrás a tus pies."_ Pensó Albus, mientras que buscaba a su hermano en el Gran Salón, a la hora de la cena.

—James, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó Albus, cuando lo localizó, sentado junto a Alex, Lorcan y Louis. Los cuatro reían de algún chiste reciente.

—¿Qué necesitas, Al? —le preguntó James, todavía con una sonrisa flotando en sus labios. Albus no le respondió, sino que le dedicó una mirada de lo más significativa. Y James comprendió—. Enseguida vuelvo —dijo a sus amigos, mientras que se ponía de pie.

Los dos caminaron hacia las puertas de entrada del castillo, y salieron al aire libre. La primavera ya se abría paso por los jardines de Hogwarts, y un rico aroma flotaba en el aire.

—¿Has descubierto algo? —le preguntó James, ansioso. Y armándose de paciencia, Albus le contó todo. La historia de Hades de principio a fin. Sobre la existencia de un Templo que comunicaba con el mundo de los muertos. Sobre la posibilidad de que se encontrara en Tanaerum, Grecia. Sobre El Cerbero y sus Tres Ojos. Sobre sus sospechas de que Cooper le había dado a Primus la brújula voluntaria con el objetivo de que encontrara el Tercer Ojo. Sobre Evitó comentarle de dónde había sacado tan preciada información. No era que no confiara en su hermano. Pero por alguna razón, Albus sentía que tenía que proteger a Zaira. Mientras menos gente supiera que había sido ella quien les había dado información tan importante, en menos problemas la metería. Le debía al menos eso.

James escuchó pacientemente y en silencio, conteniéndose las cientos de preguntas que pugnaban por salir de sus labios e interrumpir la historia de su hermano. Cuando Albus terminó de contarle todo, James lucía una expresión de desconcierto y enojo al mismo tiempo.

—Ese hijo de…—susurró al aire, mientras que cerraba los puños tan fuerte que se lastimaba las manos.

Un silencio pesado cayó entre ambos hermanos. Una brisa primaveral recorrió el jardín, alborotando sus cabellos negros. Albus esperó, sin presionar a James.

—No lo entiendo…—dijo el mayor, finalmente, mientras que se desplomaba de manera pesada sobre uno de los escalones de la entrada. Albus alzó las cejas, tomado por sorpresa. De todas las respuestas que esperaba, aquella nunca había figurado en la lista.

—Creo que es bastante claro, James —señaló Albus, mientras que se sentaba junto a su hermano. James chasqueó la lengua.

—Entendí la historia que acabas de contar, Albus —dijo con cierta exasperación el más grande de los Potter—. A lo que me refiero es que… Si Icarus Primus va detrás del Tercer Ojo, ¿entonces qué hace encerrado aquí en Hogwarts? —se explicó mejor.

Para Albus, aquellas palabras fue como si un rayo que lo golpeaba de lleno en el pecho. Durante una fracción de segundo, se olvidó de respirar. Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus labios se entreabrieron, sin llegar a formular ninguna palabra. James lo miraba estupefacto, sin comprender qué le sucedía.

—¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? —se criticó Albus, al recuperar el habla, mientras que terminaba de atar los cabos sueltos. —Oh, James, esto es… _gigantesco _—agregó, mientras que pasaba sus dedos por entre su rebelde cabello.

—¿De qué estas hablando? —le preguntó James, quien no terminaba de comprender.

—¡Tu mismo lo has dicho! ¿Qué hace Primus aquí, si se supone que está buscando el Tercer Ojo? —repitió Albus, exaltado. —Pero… ¿y si no se trata de dos cosas separadas? Digo, Hogwarts y el Tercer Ojo. ¿Y si Primus está aquí porque el Tercer Ojo también está en Hogwarts? —le explicó Albus, todavía emocionado y asustado con su reciente descubrimiento. James empalideció ante esas palabras. ¡Tenía tanto sentido y parecía tan obvio que no podían entender como lo habían pasado por alto!

—Tenemos que detenerlo —advirtió James, con determinación. Albus asintió con la cabeza.

—Por eso te estaba buscando… iba a pedirte que me ayudaras a vigilarlo, incluso antes de saber que el Tercer Ojo está en este lugar —le explicó su hermano menor, todavía alborotado.

—¿Y qué tienes planeado? —insistió James.

—El Mapa —respondió simplemente Albus, sacando el viejo trozo de pergamino de uno de sus bolsillos, y sujetándolo frente a su hermano—. Primero iba a pedirte que me dejaras tener el Mapa por el resto del año escolar…—comenzó a explicar Albus.

—¡Claro que no! —lo interrumpió James.

—… pero sabía que te ibas a negar —continuó el muchacho de Slytherin, ignorando la interrupción—. Así que había optado por pedirte que me ayudaras a vigilarlo. Cada uno tendrá el mapa durante una semana, pero deberá vigilar todos los días a Primus. Más ahora que sabemos por qué esta en Hogwarts—le informó. James asintió sin vacilar.

—Diablos, ha tenido todo este tiempo de ventaja para buscar esa maldita piedra por todo el colegio…—se quejó James, mientras golpeaba el piso con el puño.

—No creo que haya encontrado algo, James. Al menos no todavía… pienso que para eso necesita la Brújula Voluntaria. Si Hogwarts quiere esconder algo, pues… lo esconderá muy bien—lo contradijo Albus.

Nuevamente cayó el abrumador silencio entre ellos, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Pero Albus sentía una mezcla de preocupación y alivio. Sabía que Icarus Primus iba detrás del Tercer Ojo, con la misma seguridad que sabía que su padre era Harry Potter. Y ahora, sabía también que la famosa piedra, la piedra que podía revivir a un viejo enemigo y desatar una nueva guerra, la tercera piedra preciosa del Templo, estaba en Hogwarts. No había otra opción. Si Primus estaba en Hogwarts, era porque estaba convencido de que allí estaba lo que buscaba. Y aquello sumía a Albus en una terrible preocupación.

Pero por otro lado, tenía a James, y sabía que su hermano podía tener cientos de defectos, pero si había algo bueno en él, era que nunca rompía su palabra. James era un digno Gryffindor, valiente hasta la médula y fiel hasta la muerte. Si James le había dicho que lo ayudaría a vigilar a Primus, entonces Albus sabía que lo haría.

Estarían atentos, a la espera. Albus sabía que todavía estaban a tiempo de detenerlo. El hecho de que el profesor de DCAO todavía estuviera en Hogwarts era una señal de que no había encontrado el Tercer Ojo. Y Albus estaba seguro de que ese tal Tobías aún no le había enviado la Brújula Voluntaria reparada. Sin esa brújula, buscar el Tercer Ojo en Hogwarts era como caminar a ciegas.

Potter estaría preparado. Vigilaría a Icarus Primus día y noche si era necesario. No lo dejaría salirse con las suyas. Primus no iba a conseguir el Tercer Ojo. Albus estaba decidido a impedírselo.

* * *

—¡Muy bien, todos bajen de sus escobas! —gritó Heros Morgan al equipo, luego de que Albus atrapara la snitch dorada, terminando así con el duro entrenamiento de aquella tarde.

Todos obedecieron. Albus sentía los músculos agarrotados y doloridos, y su camiseta de entrenamiento se encontraba empapada en sudor. Cuando bajó de la escoba, sintió que los pies no podían sostenerlo sin temblar. Estaba agotado.

Era jueves por la tarde, y el sábado, se disputaría el último partido de Quidditch: Slytherin contra Hufflepuff. Y la cosa estaba reñida.

Gryffindor había ganado contra Ravenclaw el fin de semana anterior, aunque por muy poca ventaja. De esta forma, Gryffindor continuaba a la cabeza, y Ravenclaw quedaba fuera de juego. Pero si Slytherin lograba ganarle a Hufflepuff por una diferencia de 230 puntos, pues entonces los leones y las serpientes deberían jugarse una final por la copa.

Heros Morgan estaba más emocionado que nunca. La Copa de Quidditch había pasado de ser algo inalcanzable a convertirse en una cercana posibilidad. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era derrotar a Hufflepuff y pasarían a la ansiada final.

Un clima tenso y anhelante se palpitaba en todo el Castillo. El colegio se encontraba dividido. Hufflepuff no tenía oportunidades de llevarse la copa, incluso aunque ganara el partido, pero los de Gryffindor intentaban por todos los medios de incentivarlos a ganar, y de esa manera, evitar que Slytherin les robara la copa. Ravenclaw, por su parte, todavía estaba enojada por su derrota contra Gryffindor, pero tampoco querían que Slytherin ganara, pues si lo hacía, ellos quedarían en el tercer lugar de la tabla. Hacía tiempo que un partido no generaba tanta expectativa.

Y Albus podía sentir toda esa presión sobre él. La snitch valía 150 puntos. Y él lograba atrapar esa bendita pelota cuando su equipo iba 80 puntos arriba de Hufflepuff, entonces ganarían y pasarían a la final. 150 puntos… una pelota dorada… y dos buscadores.

Cuando Potter llegó a la Sala Común, se encontró con sus dos amigos sentados en una mesa, sumergidos en una charla bastante agitada. Parecían ansiosos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Al, desplomándose en una silla junto a Scorpius. El rubio le dedicó una mirada condescendiente.

—Estábamos decidiendo qué materias vamos a cursar el año que viene —le informó el rubio, mientras que le pasaba a Albus un sobre—. Lo dejó Slughorn hace un par de horas. Es tu carta para que marques las materias que te gustan —agregó, y volvió una vez más su atención hacia su propia hoja, donde figuraba una lista de materias, aún sin marcar.

Albus abrió el sobre y leyó la lista de materias optativas para tercer año:

_Por favor, marcar con una cruz las materias optativas que cursará durante el año entrante:_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_

_Estudios Muggles_

_Aritmancia_

_Estudio de Runa Antiguas_

_Adivinación_

—¿Ustedes cuáles van a hacer? —preguntó el morocho, levantando la mirada hacia sus amigos. Hedda frunció el entrecejo, con la mirada fija en su propia hoja, y soltó un bufido.

—Nuestras elecciones no deberían influir sobre tus decisiones, Albus. No puedes elegir las materias sólo porque quieres estar con tus amigos. Debe ser una elección a conciencia —le criticó la pálida chica.

—Me ha soltado el mismo discurso cuando yo le pregunté hace unos quince minutos —le susurró Scorpius, riendo.

—Puedo escucharte, Malfoy —le recordó Hedda, mientras que tomaba una pluma y comenzaba a marcar las materias que cursaría el año entrante, cuidándose de que sus amigos no pudieran leerlas.

—¡Uf! Detesto su oído biónico de vampiro —dijo irónicamente el rubio. Albus rió divertido, y pudo ver que una sonrisa amagaba con dibujarse en los labios de su pálida amiga—. Yo me anoté a Estudio de Runas Antiguas y a Aritmancia. Papá me dicho que voy a necesitarlas si quiero hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares —le explicó luego. Albus alzó una ceja, sorprendido ante dicha respuesta.

—¿Y acaso tu quieres hacerte cargo de los negocios familiares? —preguntó Potter. Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

—Me da lo mismo… —reconoció mientras que marcaba con una cruz las dos materias que acaba de nombrar.

—Pues yo me anotaré a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Hagrid es el profesor, y papá siempre me cuenta que llevaba cosas extrañas y peligrosas a las clases —dijo Albus, divertido, mientras que marcaba dicha materia—. Y pues… creo que Estudios Muggles no voy a necesitarlo… tía Hermione dice que Adivinación es una pérdida de tiempo… así que supongo que también iré por Runas y Aritmancia —comenzó a enumerar, mientras continuaba marcando sus materias elegidas.

—¿De qué tipos de criaturas estamos hablando cuando dices "extrañas y peligrosas"? —inquirió Malfoy, curioso. Albus dibujó una sonrisa de lado.

—Hipogrifos —dijo en un susurro. Los ojos grises de Malfoy se iluminaron de emoción.

—Acabas de convencerme, compañero —dijo Scor, mientras que marcaba con una cruz dicha materia—. ¿Te conté alguna vez que mi padre detesta los hipogrifos? Es algo que no entiendo… a mi me parecen fascinantes—comentó Malfoy, con expresión confusa.

Ambos muchachos guardaron sus hojas de nuevo en el sobre, listos para entregársela a Slughorn al otro día.

—Y bien, Hedda… ya hemos elegido. Talvez ahora puedas decirnos qué has decido estudiar —preguntó Scorpius, con sorna. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa burlona antes de responder, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron como pocas veces hacían.

—Me anoté a Artimancia, Runas Antiguas y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas —respondió ella. Albus y Scorpius rompieron a reír.

—¿Tanto misterio para terminar eligiendo lo mismo que nosotros? —se burló Potter, todavía entre risas.

—¡Oh, ya cállate, quieres! ¡Fue pura casualidad! —le criticó ella, lanzándole un trozo arrugado de pergamino, mientras que también reía.

* * *

Los gritos en las gradas se hacían oír hasta los vestidores. Albus sentía como si una mano gigante estuviera estrujando sus tripas en ese preciso instante. Se preguntó si alguna vez tendría un partido en el cual no sentirse nervioso.

—¡Todos vengan acá! —gritó Morgan, quien lucía pálido como el papel. Estaba parado delante de un pizarrón en el cual había flechas, líneas y puntos dibujados. Era el pizarrón que el Capitán solía usar para explicar tácticas de juego.

Albus se sentó frente a Heros, entre los dos bateadores, Burich y Adams. Burich jugaba en ese momento con su bate, haciéndolo girar en sus manos de manera compulsiva. Adams golpeteaba el suelo con uno de sus pies, en un acto claro de nerviosismo.

Heros les lanzó una rápida mirada antes de volver a hablar, tomando coraje.

—Este es el partido decisivo... hoy no hay lugar para el error. Hoy tenemos que ganar, o ganar —comenzó a decirles el Capitán del equipo. Unas gotas de frío sudor resbalaron por su rostro—. Rasmus y Avery… nosotros tres somos los cazadores. Nuestro papel hoy será crucial… debemos conseguir una diferencia de ochenta puntos si queremos ganar. Solo en ese momento, Potter—dijo luego dirigiéndole ahora una mirada a Albus— podrás atrapar la snitch. Si lo haces antes, perderemos. Así que si por alguna razón del destino, el buscador de Hufflepuff llega a ver la snitch antes de que nosotros consigamos esa diferencia, debes hacer todo lo posible por evitar que la atrape. ¿Me entiendes, Potter? No me importa si para conseguirlo debes arrancarle los ojos… solo hazlo —suspiró Heros, nervioso—. Adams, Burich… derriben a todo jugador que encuentren en su camino. Quiero el camino llano tanto para los Cazadores como para Potter. Y Wence… trata de no romperte ninguno de los brazos en este partido. Te necesito entero para ganar —dijo dirigiéndose en último lugar al Guardián. Lancelot Wence asintió con un movimiento seco de la cabeza.

Nadie volvió a decir siquiera una palabra. Todos terminaron de vestirse en silencio, escuchando solamente el barullo que llegaba desde el exterior del vestuario. Albus podía sentir su corazón como si se tratara de la locomotora de un tren, alborotado en su pecho. Tomó su escoba _Nimbus 3001_, y se preparó.

Las puertas del vestuario se abrieron, y con una señal de Heros, todos montaron a sus escobas, y salieron volando hacia el exterior.

El sonido ensordecedor de la gente en las tribunas fue todo lo que Albus pudo percibir en primer momento. Era un día despejado y soleado, y no corría viento. Perfecto para un partido que prometía ser largo y reñido.

—Y YA TENEMOS AL EQUIPO DE SLYTHERIN EN LA CANCHA, LISTOS PARA EL PARTIDO DECISIVO DE LA TEMPORADA. SI EL EQUIPO DE HEROS MORGAN GANA HOY POR UNA DIFERENCIA DE 230 PUNTOS, ENTONCES SE ABRIRÁ CAMINO A LA FINAL CONTRA GRYFFINDOR —anunciaba la voz alegre de Lorcan Scamander, amplificada por un hechizo. —¡Y EL EQUIPO DE HUFFLEPUFF HACE SU ENTRADA, CAPITANEADO POR SALOMON MACMILLAN! —gritó Lorcan, y Albus pudo ver a siete figuras salir del vestidor, vestidas de color amarillo y negro.

Salomon Macmillan, Capitán de Hufflepuff, estrechó la mano de Heros Morgan, y entonces, el Profesor Wood tocó el silbato, las pelotas se liberaron, y el partido comenzó.

Albus buscó con la mirada al único jugador que le interesaba: el buscador de Hufflepuff. Su trabajo era muy simple: impedir que el buscador contrario atrapara la snitch antes de tiempo, y hacerlo él en el momento indicado.

Patrick Smith, buscador de la casa del tejón, sobrevolaba en ese momento la cancha, con su mirada buscando por todas partes la snitch. Albus enfiló su escoba hacia Patrick, y se colocó junto a él, siguiéndolo de cerca.

—¿Preocupado, Potter? —se burló Smith, tres años mayor que él. Albus torció una sonrisa de lado.

—Eso quisieras, Smith —le retrucó el pelinegro.

—No podrás detenerme cuando vea la snitch, Potter —siguió provocándolo Patrick.

—No planeo detenerte. Planeo ganarte —le devolvió hábilmente Potter. La realidad era que aquello era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Distraerlo. Mantener a Patrick ocupado en otra cosa que no fuera buscar la snitch.

—MORGAN ANOTA EL PRIMER TANTO DEL PARTIDO, Y SLYTHERIN SE PONE A LA CABEZA 10 A 0 —anunció Lorcan al estadio, y las gradas de Slytherin estallaron en aplausos y gritos, mientras que chispas verdes y plateadas flotaban en el aire.

Albus continuó persiguiendo a Smith por la cancha durante la siguiente media hora, tan cerca del buscador que muchas veces chocaba uno con el otro. Cada tanto, escuchaba el partido relatado por el mayor de los hermanos Scamander. Y de a poco, comenzaba sentir que el nudo en su estómago se aflojaba. Cuando Zafira Avery marcó el cuarto tanto del partido, colocando a Slytherin a la cabeza por 40 a 0, Albus pensó que talvez, tenían esperanzas.

Pero entonces sucedió algo que él no se esperaba. Patrick Smith se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia las gradas donde se encontraban los simpatizantes de Hufflepuff, y Albus comprobó que la snitch volaba a escasos centímetros por sobre las cabezas de los espectadores.

Inmediatamente, Potter inició la persecución. Smith le llevaba cerca de dos metros de ventaja, pero Albus montaba la mejor escoba del mercado, y su Nimbus no tardó en reducir la distancia. Pronto, ambos jugadores estuvieron a la par, sus hombros rozándose, sus cuerpos inclinados al máximo para reducir la resistencia al viento, y sus miradas fijas en la snitch delante de ellos.

La pequeña pelotita hizo entonces un giro brusco, hacia la izquierda enfilándose hacia las gradas de Slytherin, y ambos buscadores se vieron forzados a doblar abruptamente, perdiendo velocidad y desviándose apenas del curso. Albus, al ser más liviano que Smith, y logró recuperar el rumbo más rápidamente que su competencia. Ahora, se lanzaba a todo lo que podía contra la snitch, su mano extendida, lista para atraparla…

—¡ALBUS, NO! —gritó una voz conocida desde algún lugar de las gradas. Y Potter pudo distinguir a Chelsea Whitestone, de pie entre los espectadores de Slytherin, haciéndole señas desesperadas con los brazos.

Y entonces, Albus comprendió justo a tiempo lo que su ex compañera de equipo le decía. ¡Todavía no sacaban suficientes puntos de ventaja! No podía atrapar la pelota dorada… no aún. Con un gruñido disconforme, Albus hizo algo que nunca imaginó que haría en su vida de buscador. Giró su escoba, y le dio la espalda a la snitch. En cambio, se fijó un nuevo objetivo: Smith. El buscador de Hufflepuff volaba unos pocos metros por detrás de él, pero no tuvo tiempo suficiente como para comprender lo que Albus estaba haciendo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Potter había girado su escoba, y se había lanzado sobre él, golpeándolo de frente, y desviándolo completamente de su objetivo.

—¡Penal! —-se escuchó gritar la voz de Wood ante la falta de Potter. Un inmenso abucheo brotó de las gradas de Hufflepuff, mientras que Slytherin estallaba en aplausos y ovaciones para la arriesgada jugada de su buscador. Albus sentía su brazo izquierdo dolorido por la colisión, pero no le importó. La snitch había desaparecido una vez más. Por el momento, estaban a salvo.

Uno de los cazadores pateó el penalti cobrado por Wood contra Slytherin, por la falta de Albus. Por suerte para las serpientes, aquel era su día de suerte: Lancelot hizo una brillante atajada, evitando el tanto.

—Eres un maldito tramposo, Potter —le dijo Smith, una vez recuperado del golpe, con una mirada de odio que provocó una sonrisa en Albus. Sin responderle siquiera, Potter se dedicó a buscar nuevamente la pelota dorada. Tenía que estar atento. A su alrededor, sus compañeros parecían haberse emocionado con su jugada, pues ahora, volaban a toda velocidad, realizando todo tipo de peligrosas acrobacias, y acortando cada vez más la diferencia necesaria para ganar.

—PARECE QUE SLYTHERIN HA VENIDO A ESTE PARTIDO COMPLETAMENTE RECARGADAO Y DISPUESTO A TODO CON TAL DE VOLVER A ENCONTRARSE CON GRYFFINDOR EN LA FINAL —reía en ese momento Lorcan, en cierto tono burlón—. ¡AVERY ACABA DE ANOTAR OTRO TANTO! Y ESO DEJA A SLYTHERIN A 70 A 0.

Albus observaba en ese momento a sus compañeros jugar mejor de lo que nunca lo habían hecho. Estaba tan concentrado en mirar el partido, que no se percató de la bludger que volaba haca él. La misma pasó rozándole la cabeza, haciendo que Potter volviera a la realidad.

—¡Albus! ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Adams, volando hacia él con el bate en alto, listo para protegerlo si otra bludger se le abalanzaba.

—Sí… pasó rozándome —confesó Potter, con cierto alivio.

—Ya casi estamos, Albus… debes estar atento. Un tanto, y será tu gran momento, muchacho. Yo te cubriré la espalda por si intentan tumbarte de la escoba —le dijo Adams, guiñándole un ojo para darle confianza. Albus tragó saliva, ahora más nervioso.

Faltaba un solo tanto para que Slytherin llegara a los 80 puntos. Una vez alcanzado ese puntaje, Albus podía atrapar la snitch, y terminar el partido. Slytherin pasaría a la final… faltaba un solo gol. Tan solo uno.

Albus sobrevolaba el campo buscando por todas partes la pelota dorada. Sus ojos recorrían de manera fugaz uno y otro extremo, los postes, las gradas, el suelo. Todo. Pero no había rastros de la snitch.

—¡MORGAN HACE UNA INCREÍBLE ANOTACIÓN, CONSIGUIENDO POR FIN LA DIFERENCIA QUE SLYTHERIN NECESITA PARA LLEGAR A LA FINAL. EL MARCADOR ESTÁ AHORA EN 80 A 0 —escuchó la voz emocionada de Lorcan. El muchacho se había puesto de pie, inquieto de la emoción, y se inclinaba sobre el borde de las gradas, como si así pudiera tener una mejor visión del partido.

Albus sintió como si todo el estadio hubiera dejado de respirar, y podía sentir cientos de ojos puestos en él. Ahora todo estaba en sus manos.

Smith recorrió rápidamente la distancia que lo separaba de Potter y se le pegó tal como el morocho había hecho al principio del partido. Albus no le dio importancia. Su mente estaba concentrada en una sola cosa: debía terminar ese partido ahora a como de lugar, antes de que Hufflepuff acortara la diferencia de 80 puntos. Debían ganar. Y para ello, necesitaba la maldita y escurridiza snitch.

Y entonces, la vio. Sobrevolando velozmente el césped, metros por debajo de él. Sin pensarlo, sin siquiera preocuparse por distraer primero al buscador de Hufflepuff, Albus se lanzó en picada al suelo. Smith no tardó en seguirlo. Sus escobas estaban paralelas, una al lado de la otra, en un ángulo perfecto de 90 grados con el suelo. Sus manos aferradas con fuerza al mango de la escoba para no caer. Sus ojos lagrimeando por culpa de la velocidad. El estadio en un completo silencio, expectante.

Albus estaba casi llegando cuando la snitch comenzó a moverse, y amagó con alejarse de ellos. Pero Potter no iba a permitírselo. Impulsado por su instinto, Albus se soltó completamente de la escoba, se lanzó de cabeza hacia la snitch. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente los últimos dos metros que lo separaban del suelo, libre de la escoba, y sus manos se aferraron alrededor de la snitch segundos antes de colisionar contra el césped.

Fue un golpe duro y seco, pero había sido poca distancia, y más allá del dolor del golpe, Albus supo que no se había quebrado nada cuando logró por fin ponerse de pie. Las gradas de Slytherin estallaron entonces en aplausos, gritos y silbidos, y Heros Morgan se abalanzó contra Potter, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo que terminó por tumbarlo nuevamente.

Todo el equipo tocó el suelo segundos después, envolviéndolo en el abrazo más abrumador que Albus recordara.

Pudo ver entre la gente que invadía el estadio a Scorpius y a Hedda, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como si acabara de ganar la copa. Albus trató de abrirse camino hacia ellos, con cierta dificultad.

—¡Eres un maldito bastardo! —rió Scorpius, mientras que le palmeaba el hombro, felicitándolo. Hedda menó la cabeza a su lado.

—De todas las jugadas que podías hacer… ¿lanzarte como un lunático encima de la snitch fue la mejor que se te ocurrió? —habló la chica, en tono sarcástico. Albus rió ante el comentario.

—Ya sabes, cada tanto tengo esos momentos de increíble valentía y audacia gryffindoriana —le siguió el juego Albus.

—Querrás decir estupidez gryffindoriana —lo corrigió Hedda, sonriendo.

—¡Ey! Nosotros estamos aquí, ¿recuerdas? —dijo la voz cantarina y alegre de Lysander, apareciendo entre la gente con Rose y Elektra.

—¡Eso fue sorprendente! —estalló la rubia, apenas estuvo junto a Albus, y se lanzó sobre su cuello, abrazándolo—. Este deporte es genial —concluyó Elektra, luego de liberar a Albus del abrazo.

—Apuesto que los _muggles_ no tienen nada parecido a esto—señaló Scorpius, con orgullo.

—Pues… tenemos el fútbol que es bastante popular… pero esto es… ¡wow! —insistió Ely.

—Ya, es solo un deporte —criticó Rose, a su lado. Albus sabía que Rose había heredado de su madre el desinterés por el Quidditch, así como la falta de habilidad para volar sobre una escoba. Sin embargo, siempre veía los partidos que jugaban en la Madriguera, y siempre se alegraba por Albus cuando éste ganaba.

—¡Ay, Albus, déjame ver la snitch, por favor! —rogó Ely, ignorando las palabras de su amiga pelirroja.

—Ten, te la regalo —dijo Albus repentinamente, extendiéndole la pelotita dorada que todavía sostenía en una de sus manos. Los ojos negros de Elektra parecieron iluminarse de felicidad en ese momento.

—¿Estas seguro? —preguntó ella, dubitativa.

—Claro —le aseguró él, y colocó la snitch dentro de su cálida mano. Ella le dedicó una mirada que Albus no supo descifrar.

—¡Ey, Potter, a los vestuarios! —gritó la voz emocionada de Heros Morgan, interrumpiendo la charla con sus amigos. El Capitán lucía una abrumante sonrisa, como si acabaran de darle el mejor regalo de su vida. Albus se despidió con una sonrisa de sus amigos, y partió hacia el vestuario, donde sabía que lo esperaba el mejor de los festejos.

* * *

La Sala Común de Slytherin parecía estar a punto de explotar. La música retumbaba entre las paredes, y los estudiantes más grandes habían encontrado la manera de infiltrar al castillo cerveza de mantequilla.

Como había sucedido en el primer partido de la temporada, cuando vencieron a Gryffindor, la Sala estaba repleta de pancartas y carteles de color verde y plateado. Cada tanto se podía escuchar a Derek Adams, Scott Burich y Kayler Rasmus entonando una canción de cancha, donde se entremezclaban palabras de aliento para Slytherin y de insulto contra Gryffindor.

Albus reía alegre y despreocupado en uno de los sillones, junto a sus dos amigos. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan despreocupado. Por esa noche, Albus se olvidó del Templo, de Primus, y de todo lo que lo abrumaba últimamente. Habían ganado el partido más decisivo del año. Ahora, les quedaba la final contra Gryffindor.

Albus estaba sumergido en una animada charla sobre las probabilidades que tenían de ganar cuando vio a una persona que le llamó la atención.

Chelsea Whitestone se alejaba disimuladamente hacia los dormitorios, con la cabeza gacha y una expresión triste en la mirada.

—Ya vengo —se disculpó Potter con sus amigos. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde se encontraba la ex cazadora del equipo—. ¡Eh, Chelsea! —la llamó Potter, justo a tiempo, evitando que la chica se perdiera por las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos de las chicas.

Chelsea giró a mirarlo, sorprendida y curiosa al mismo tiempo. Una sonrisa se dibujó brevemente en sus labios al reconocerlo.

—Potter… felicitaciones —dijo ella, mientras que se acercaba a él, para estrechar su mano. Albus la estrechó con cierta duda.

—Gracias… yo... —comenzó a decir Potter. Pero no sabía bien como decir aquello. —Yo, pues, quería agradecerte, ya sabes… por evitar que atrapara la snitch antes de tiempo —formuló la frase finalmente. Chelsea se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—No fue nada… después de todo, sigo perteneciendo a Slytherin aunque ya no esté en el equipo de Quidditch —respondió ella, con cierta tristeza.

—Lo siento mucho, Chelsea… yo no quería que te fueras. Me pareces una excelente jugadora…—se disculpó Albus, sin saber bien por qué lo hacía.

—Lástima que Heros no piense lo mismo —murmuró ella, y sus ojos parecieron brillar con lágrimas acumuladas. La mirada de Chelsea viajó a lo largo de la Sala, hasta detenerse en el capitán del equipo, quien en ese momento, reía despreocupado con unos amigos de séptimo año. —No, él nunca va a notarme —sentenció la chica. Albus comprendió entonces que había mucho más detrás de todo aquello que un simple puesto en el equipo de Quidditch.

—Chelsea, yo puedo hablar con él… —se atrevió decir Potter. Ella le clavó una mirada mordaz.

—No —lo interrumpió abruptamente—. No es necesario, Potter —agregó Whitestone, en un tono más calmo. —Estoy cansada… me voy a dormir. —Chelsea había subido ya varios escalones cuando se detuvo y giró a mirar a Potter una vez más. —Bien jugado, mocoso—le dijo, sonriendo. Y luego, desapareció escaleras arriba.

* * *

**Este capítulo tiene un poco de todo... tiene un poco de James y Albus, profundizando un poco más en la relación entre los hermanos. Tiene un poco de Quidditch. Tiene algunos pequeños detalles escondidos, esperando a que los más astutos de mis lectores sepan descifrarlos!**

**Es un capítulo algo corto, pero que me resultó por demás entretenido. Creo que ya lo dije el capítulo pasado, pero no está nunca de más repetir algunas cosas: ya estamos entrando al final de esta historia. Quedan pocos capítulos. Así que a prestar atención a las cosas! Jajaja.**

**En cuanto a mi "juego" del capítulo pasado... yo propuse que descubrieran el dato "importante" escondido en la historia... y el premio era: la respuesta a una pregunta, cualquiera, que el ganador eligiera hacerme. Tuve dos ganadores, así que voy a concederle una pregunta a cada uno. Los ganadores son: Lunalu-chan y thorio2002,**

**FLOR: gracias por el review! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Y gracias también por participar de mi "juego", jajaja. Pero no, Primus no busca la Piedra de la Resurrección. Primus sabe que en algún lugar de todo Hogwarts, se esconde la pieza final del rompecabezas: El Tercer Ojo. Nuevamente, gracias, y espero seguir viendote por acá.**

**jjaacckkyy: jaja, sí, he respondido tu pregunta sobre qué tan útil es el parsel en Albus. Me pareció interesante empezar a jugar un poco con eso... me gusta Albus, porque creo que dentro de él se da una batalla muy interesante. Es un personaje complicado, aunque todavía no se note porque es chiquito. Pero existe en él un gran deseo de triunfar, una terrible ambición, una necesidad de ser el mejor, de superarse, y de superar las espectativas puestas en él como hijo de Harry Potter. En el camino a conseguir ello, Albus corre el riesgo de perder de vista el camino correcto. Por eso me gusta jugar con cosas como el parsel, tan asociado culturalmente en la sociedad magica con "brujos oscuros". Tus opciones en cuanto al "dato importante" no estuvieron tan erradas. Definitivamente, Icarus Primus buscaba algo en el bosque, y el hecho de que Albus haya hablado parsel delante de su hermano es importante. Pero no, Icarus no lo escuchó. Gracias por el review, y espero que te guste este capitulo.**

**nathalie-granger: muchas gracias por el review y el mensaje que me mandaste en forma privada. Te respondo ambos por acá. Te pido perdón si es que tardo mucho algunas veces en actualizar. Es que hay momentos en los que me siento mas... inspirada para escribir, por decirlo de alguna forma. Pero trato de hacer lo posible y actualizar lo más rapidamente posible. gracias nuevamente, y espero que te guste cómo quedó el capítulo 20.**

**lulip: gracias también por participar de mi juego, jajaja. Es que a veces necesito interactuar un poco con los lectores, y se me ocurren estas ideas extrañas, jajaja. Pero bueno... tu idea no fue descabellada después de todo. Pero no era el dato importante al que yo me referia. Y al igual que respondí para otro lector... no, el Tercer Ojo no es la piedra de la resurrección. Pero no sería mala idea tampoco, jaja. ;)**

**adrisstbdt: jajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado tanto! A mi me encantó escribir esa escena. Siento que últimamente, Rose tenía mucho de Hermione, y le faltaba tener algo de Ron. Me pareció que la aracnofobia era un detalle divertido, no crees? Si, es verdad, vos dijiste en algún review algo sobre la posibilidad de que quisieran revivir a Voldemort... veremos qué es lo que sucede. Mmmm... me gustó tu teoria sobre "el dato", ajjaja. Sí, Primus quería ir al Bosque por una razón en especial. Pero como bien señalaste, las semillas deben de servirle para algo, porque insistió mucho en que Rose se las diera. Ese era el dato al que yo me refería. En cuanto a la relación Rose/Scorpius... pienso que detrás de todo el enfrentamiento, la ironía, los insultos y las peleas, ambos chicos se tienen un cariño mutuo muy intenso, que no se animan a expresarse, pero que se encuentra presente en todo momento. Se hizo particularmente notorio en el Bosque Prohibido, principalmente por la amenaza a la cual se vieron expuestos. Gracias por el review!**

**Alfredoi: supongo que el review que recibí tuyo corresponde al capítulo 18, por los comentarios que me hiciste... si estoy equivocada por favor, corregime! Ahora que me lo señalas, me doy cuenta de que tenes razón, y hay algunas palabras que se repiten mucho. Lamentablemente, en este momento estoy sin Betareader, lo cual supone todo un problema para mi. Estoy mal acostumbrada a alguien que relea mis capítulos antes de publicarlos y que me señale esos errores que talvez a mi se me pasan de largo. Estoy con dos fics al mismo tiempo, y la verdad es que demandan mucho de mi imaginación y mi tiempo, así que no me sorprende que encuentres todos esos errores! Jajaja. Pero muchas gracias por señalarlos, porque así puedo corregirlos. En cuanto tenga un momento para ponerme a releer el capítulo, voy a editar esos errores. En cuanto a tus pregutas... los caramelos son simplemente un backup, por decirlo de alguna forma. Ellos no iban vestidos con el uniforme de Hogwarts, y Hogsmeade es un pueblo donde vive gente, con lo cual, si alguien llegaba a verlos por alguna razón, verían a dos muchachos vestidos normalmente que no reconocerían. Y con respecto a la imagen de Danyeda Goofy Panterita, ella dejó un link en uno de los reviews para la imagen, que ahora no lo tengo a mano, pero prometo buscártelo para que puedas ver el excelente dibujo que hizo. Como también le señalé a ella, es un dibujo cuya única critica podrían ser las máscaras, que no tienen el típico aspecto "veneciano", pero por el resto, es excelente. De todas formas, voy a tratar de subir la imagen a la página de "Saga Albus Potter" para que todos puedan apreciarla. Me gustan las hipótesis que se plantea tu mente con respecto al Tercer Ojo y la posible persona a resuscitar. Siendo fiel a tu pedido, y fiel a mi historia, no voy a responderte ninguna de las dos cosas, jajaja. Gracias por el review, y que la fuerza te acompañe (¿?) jaja.**

**Lunalu-chan: te felicito! Acertaste. El dato importante SON las semillas de granada. Tuviste un excelente presentimiento. ¿Estás segura que queres renunciar al premio? Puedes hacerme la pregunta que quieras. Pero claro, es tu eleccion, ajajaja. Gracias por comentar. No importa si no lo haces todos los capítulos, a mi me basta con saber que hay alguien leyendo del otro lado. Saludos!**

**Malfoy-son: no te preocupes, que no voy a dejar nunca una historia inconclusa. Puede que me tome un poco de tiempo, pero prometo terminar todas las historias que empiece. Simplemente porque si hay algo que detesto es cuando yo me engancho leyendo una historia, y me la dejan a medio camino, sin terminar. En cuanto a tu pregunta... te imaginaras que no puedo responderte a quién planea traer de regreso a la vida! jajaja, sería arruinarte el final de esta historia. Gracias por el review, y te dejo que sigas maquinándote tratando de descifrar a quien planean revivir. Bye!**

**thorio2002: bienvenido! Si no me equivoco, este es el primer review que dejas... si no es así, entonces te pido perdón por mi olvido, jaja. Te felicito! Vos fuiste otro de los que adivinó el dato importante del capítulo: las semillas de granada. Y muy bien tu observación con respecto a la diferencia existente entre el anillo de Gaunt, que contenía una piedra negra de la resurrección, y el Tercer Ojo, que corresponde una auna piedra preciosa. Podes hacerme la pregunta que quieras.**

**Rose Weasley de Malfoy: Ceci, no te preocupes si no podes dejarme un review en todas los capítulos, ajjaja. Te respondo lo que fuiste dejando: me encanta cómo estas atenta a los detalles. Con respecto al capítulo 18, la misión de Zaira no es detalle menor. Y obviamente, no quería ser reconocida en Hogsmeade. Y sí, ahora ya sabes lo que busca Icarus: una piedra preciosa, el Tercer Ojo. Muy buena observación con respecto a dónde se encuentran las otras dos piezas. Tu teoría es muy interesante... ¿es posible que un solo hombre pueda conseguir las tres piedras solo? ¿Y dos hombres, Icarus y Cooper? ¿O hay detrás de ellos dos algo más, mucho más grande de lo que Albus y sus amigos son capaces de distinguir? Quiero que prestes atención a la charla final de Zaira con Albus, porque no solo es un consejo. En cierta forma, es una advertencia. En cuanto al capítulo 19: jajaja, pues, voy a sacarte de tu intriga con respecto a qué hacia Primus en el despacho de Slughorn... lo fue a visitar para pedirle ingredientes de Pociones. Y me alegra que hayas recaído en la insistencia e importancia que Primus le da a las semillas de granada. No es detalle menor. Me gustó tu teoría, pero como puedes imaginarte, no voy a decirte si has tenido razón o no! Jajaja. Por favor, sigue dejando reviews! Los adoro ;)**

**Saludos a todos,**

**G.**


	21. Capítulo 21: Memorias de Godric Gryffind

**Capítulo 21: Memorias de Godric Gryffindor**

A medida que Abril llegaba a su fin, y Mayo se abría paso, el clima en Hogwarts se fue volviendo cada vez más tenso. Los exámenes finales estaban cada día más cerca, y los alumnos pasaban ahora horas encerrados en la biblioteca o en sus salas comunes tratando de retener toda la información necesaria para aprobar.

Como si eso fuera poco, Albus tenía que repartir su tiempo entre el estudio y el Quidditch. Emocionado por la victoria contra Hufflepuff, y con más posibilidades que nunca de ganar la Copa de Quidditch, Heros Morgan ocupaba todos los tiempos libres con entrenamientos.

Y a todo eso, Albus debía de sumarle sus períodos de vigilancia de Icarus Primus. Habían acordado con James que cada uno tendría el Mapa durante una semana, y se encargaría de chequearlo todas las veces que fuera posible, para comprobar si es que en algún momento, el Profesor de DCAO salía del castillo, o bien transitaba alguna zona poco común. Pero hasta el momento, no habían dado con nada. Icarus Primus parecía estar hibernando, a la espera. Albus estaba convencido de que el profesor estaba esperando la Brújula.

Aquella tarde de principios de Mayo, Albus intentaba por todos los medios, durante la clase de Transformaciones, convertir una caja de zapatos en libro, sin mucho éxito aparente. A su lado, Hedda soltó un bufido, fastidiada.

—Detesto esta materia —le dijo ella, en un susurro, mientras que se derrumbaba en la silla, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Transformaciones era la materia que menos se le daba a la pálida chica.

—¿Sucede algo, señorita Le Blanc? —preguntó la voz amable del profesor Gray. Hedda se enderezó inmediatamente en su silla.

—No, profesor… —aseguró ella, evitando mirar al profesor a los ojos. Spike Gray le dedicó una gentil sonrisa.

—¿Algún problema con el hechizo? —preguntó el hombre, tranquilamente. Hedda no pudo evitar volver a fruncir el ceño ante esas palabras.

—¡Es que no lo entiendo! —le confesó la chica finalmente—. He hecho todo como usted lo explicó y sigue sin funcionar—agregó Hedda, decepcionada.

—Mmm… pues, talvez no está sujetando la varita de la manera correcta, señorita. Muéstreme —le pidió Gray, gentilmente.

En ese preciso instante, mientras que Hedda le mostraba al profesor cómo solía sujetar su varita al hacer el hechizo, Albus sintió que algo en el pecho le quemaba suavemente. Su cuerpo entero se tensó al comprender lo que era.

—Profesor… —lo llamó Albus, con un hilo de voz. Gray le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

—¿Sí, señor Potter? —preguntó el profesor. Albus supuso que la preocupación debía de haberse filtrado a su rostro, pues el profesor lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de caer desmayado al suelo.

—No me siento muy bien… —comenzó a decir Potter, aprovechando el aspecto que de seguro debía de tener en ese momento—. ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería? —pidió.

—Sí, claro… ¿quiere que le pida a algún alumno que lo acompañe? —sugirió Spike Gray, con la gentileza y educación que lo caracterizaban. Albus negó rápidamente con la cabeza. No tenía tiempo para todo aquello.

—No, está bien —le aseguró Potter, e inmediatamente, tomó sus cosas y salió de la clase antes de que el Profesor Gray pudiera discutirle algo. Antes de cerrar la puerta de la clase, notó la mirada inquisitiva de Hedda y Scorpius. Pero nuevamente, no tenía tiempo para eso.

Apenas estuvo fuera de la clase, Albus metió una mano debajo de la camisa, y tomó el Amuleto.

_Tengo información nueva. James_.

Apenas leyó esas palabras, escritas a fuego en el trozo de metal, Albus sintió que la emoción lo envolvía. ¿Información nueva? Su mente daba vueltas tratando de dilucidar qué datos nuevos podría haber descubierto su hermano mayor. Concentrándose, Albus sujetó el Amuleto y pensó el mensaje que quería enviarle a James.

_Te espero en el séptimo piso. Solo. Al._

Y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba, hacia el séptimo piso, hacia el único lugar que consideraba lo suficientemente seguro como para hablar tranquilo con James. Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Todos los alumnos y profesores estaban en clase.

Cuando llegó al séptimo piso se detuvo en seco, tratando de recuperar el aire. Le dolía el estómago de tanto correr, y sus pulmones no daban a basto para captar aire.

Una mano invisible lo sujetó del brazo y lo arrastró detrás de un tapete, hacia un pasadizo secreto.

—Soy yo —se apuró a decir James, mientras se sacaba la capa de invisibilidad para que Albus pudiera verlo—. Te mueres cuando te muestre lo que tengo… —comenzó a decir James, emocionado, mientras que buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos.

—¡Espera, aquí no! —le advirtió Albus, lanzando una mirada recelosa hacia ambos extremos del pasadizo secreto—. Vamos a la sala de Menesteres —le sugirió, mientras que descorría el tapete.

Albus pasó tres veces delante de la pared que escondía la Sala de Menesteres, mientras que James esperaba inquieto a un lado, visiblemente ansioso. Luego de la tercera pasada, una puerta se materializó de la nada. Albus empujó la puerta, e hizo una seña a su hermano, invitándolo a pasar.

La Sala de Menesteres había adoptado la misma forma que cuando Albus y sus amigos se reunían allí para charlar o hacer deberes. Una vez que los dos estuvieron dentro, Albus cerró la puerta de nuevo. James caminaba por toda la habitación, como un animal enjaulado, muy típico de él cuando estaba inquieto por algo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Tenías algo para contarme, no? —lo instó a hablar Albus. James detuvo su caminata abruptamente, y sonrió abiertamente. Metió una mano en su bolsillo, y sacó un pergamino enrollado, de aspecto muy antiguo—. ¿Qué se supone que es eso? —inquirió Al, frunciendo suavemente el entrecejo.

—Ven y averígualo —le respondió su hermano, extendiéndole el pergamino. Albus prácticamente se lo arrancó de las manos. Se acercó hacia la mesa más cercana y desenrolló el pergamino apresuradamente.

…_Y hemos recorrido mucho, y conocido mucho. Pero de todas las invenciones que los magos habéis desarrollado hasta hoy, creo que ninguna es tan maravillosa y aterradora como la del antiguo Griego._

_¡Oh, quién de nosotros no ha soñado alguna vez con conquistar la muerte! ¡Que increíble y aterradora belleza se esconde detrás de un poder semejante! ¡Revivir a muertos! ¡Verdaderamente revivirlos! No simplemente como espíritus o fantasmas. Sino vivos. _

_Pero no os dejéis engañar. Pues mortales hemos nacido, y así hemos de terminar. La muerte debe de ser nuestro ineludible final, e intentar sortearla solo traerá caos y sufrimiento. Dejad a los muertos donde pertenecen. Ese es el mejor consejo que os puedo dar al respecto._

_Si a mi me lo preguntáis, mis hermanos, creo que algo tan sobrenatural como el Templo debería de ser destruido. Pero como en todos los aspectos de la vida, no existe una única y universal opinión. Obviamente, ésta no es la excepción. Pues mi querido compañero Salazar discierne conmigo. Hemos pasado horas enteras discutiendo al respecto, pero es imposible disuadirlo cuando está convencido respecto a algo. Para él, una pieza de tan excelentísima magia no debe de erradicarse, sin mayores miramientos. Algo tan valioso y fascinante como el Templo debe de ser protegido, escondido de ser necesario, pero jamás aniquilado. Me querido amigo Salazar… a veces pienso que la ambición terminará por destruirlo._

_Es así que hemos llegado a un punto en común, a una misma conclusión final: El Templo debe de esconderse. Aquí, sentado frente al las mismísimas puertas del inframundo, mientras escribo éstas memorias, comprendo la magnitud de nuestro descubrimiento. Estoy convencido de que nosotros, los hombres, aún no estamos listos para el Templo, y creo que jamás lo estaremos._

_Así, Salazar y yo hemos aceptado el desafío que yace ante nosotros, de manera inevitable y apocalíptica. Esconderemos la parte que ha sido delegada a nuestro cuidado, y la esconderemos donde siempre pueda estar bajo nuestro vigilancia. Confío en que nuestros poderes, combinados, lograrán brindarle la protección necesaria. Y en cuanto a las otras dos partes, solo nos queda confiar en los magos a quienes han sido delegadas. Y que su poder sea suficiente para esconderlas lejos de la codicia y maldad del ser humano._

_Y Si leéis esto, mortal, ¡pues ten cuidado! Porque la tentación es grande, pero debes comprender, que el peligro es mayor. Una vez más, te repito: Dejad a los muertos donde pertenecen._

Albus volvió a leer el extracto de texto cerca de cinco veces antes de levantar la mirada hacia su hermano.

—James, ¿qué es esto? —volvió a preguntar Albus, todavía asimilando la información.

—Esto, Albus, es un extracto de las memorias de Godric Gryffindor —le explicó su hermano, con una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras que se sentaba en una de las sillas, y apoyaba los pies sobre la mesa

—¿Las memorias de Gryffindor? ¿De dónde la sacaste? —preguntó Potter, sorprendido.

—De la Sección Prohibida —respondió James, con ligereza.

Albus alzó las cejas, invitándolo a continuar. James bajó los pies de la mesa, y acercó la silla más hacia Albus, como si quisiera contarle una confidencia que nadie más podía oír.

—Verás… esta semana me tocaba vigilar a Icarus Primus, ¿recuerdas? —dijo James, pero continuó hablando sin esperar confirmación de su hermano—. Pues eso estaba haciendo, cuando hace tres noches, descubrí algo muy interesante… antes de acostarme, comprobé el Mapa como tú me habías dicho, hermanito, y vi a Primus saliendo de su oficina, camino a la Biblioteca. No le di mayor importancia, pero al día siguiente, durante la noche, vi que nuestro querido profesor volvía a escabullirse hacia el mismo lugar. Así que ayer por la noche, decidí ponerme en acción. Y esperé hasta verlo moverse desde su despacho hacia la Biblioteca, y lo seguí debajo de la Capa —le explicó el mayor de los Potter, con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto completamente loco? ¡Tendrías que haberme dicho algo! ¡Imagínate si te llegaba a descubrir! —estalló Albus, más enojado de lo necesario. Un sentimiento de culpa flotaba en su pecho. Había sido él quien había acudido a James en ayuda, y ahora, su hermano se había arriesgado peligrosamente, por su culpa.

—¡Ey, tranquilo lunático! —lo contuvo James rápidamente, sorprendido por la reacción—. No me ha pasado nada, todavía tengo todos los dedos de la mano, así que relájate un poco. Talvez tú pienses que los únicos capaces de arrastrarse sigilosamente son ustedes las serpientes, pero créeme, yo sé muy bien cómo pasar desapercibido cuando lo necesito —le aclaró.

—Lo sé, es que… —quiso continuar quejándose Albus.

—¿Vas a dejarme terminar de contar la historia o planeas seguir quejándote mucho tiempo más? —lo interrumpió James. Albus aceptó a regañadientes. Su curiosidad podía más en ese momento. —Pues bien, escondido debajo de la Capa, lo seguí hasta la Sección Prohibida. Y desde un lugar seguro, puedes quedarte tranquilo sobre ello, lo observé sacar uno de los libros que había allí. Esperé un rato, a ver si se decidía a volver a su despacho. Pero Primus parecía dispuesto a pasar toda la noche leyendo ese libro, así que decidí memorizarme el lugar donde se encontraba el libro, y volver hoy a buscarlo —continuó su relato—. Así que hoy me salteé las clases de la mañana, y me escabullí una vez más en la Sección Prohibida… ¿y adivina el libro que estaba leyendo nuestro querido profesor? —ironizó.

—¿Las Memorias de Gryffindor? —sugirió Albus, aunque con cierta duda.

—¡Exacto! —lo felicitó James con una sonrisa—. Tardé un rato en encontrar algo interesante entre tanta palabrería de nuestro venerable Gryffindor… pero al fin, encontré esta hoja que tan amablemente arranqué para ti…

—¿Arrancaste la hoja del libro? —lo interrumpió Albus, entre sorprendido y divertido. James se encogió de hombros de manera desinteresada.

—Tenía como 2000 hojas, no creo que le importe perder ésta —rió su hermano mayor—. En fin… ¡fíjate lo que dice, Albus! —lo instó a leer nuevamente.

—¿Crees…—comenzó a formular Albus, no muy convencido de lo que estaba a punto de decir— crees que están hablando del Templo de Hades? —formuló finalmente.

—¡Claro que sí! —aseguró James, completamente convencido. —Tiene sentido… Slytherin y Gryffindor encuentran el Templo, y como lo consideran muy peligroso, deciden esconderlo… parece que entre varios magos se repartieron los Ojos del Cerbero… a ellos les toca esconder uno de los Ojos en…—James buscó con la mirada una frase puntual del texto— "_donde siempre pueda estar bajo nuestro vigilancia" _—citó luego, señalando con el dedo el párrafo donde se encontraba dicha frase.

—Hogwarts —comprendió Albus. James tenía razón. Todo aquello tenía sentido. —Diablos, James… ¿Te das cuenta que este texto confirma que nuestra teoría es correcta? El Tercer Ojo está escondido en algún lugar de Hogwarts.

—¡Claro que me doy cuenta! —le respondió su hermano, completamente exaltado.

—Pero… ¿dónde? —preguntó Albus, más para sí mismo que para James.

—Pues, creo que eso es lo que quiere averiguar Primus… pienso que eso es lo que está buscando en la Sección Prohibida —arriesgó James. Albus negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Dudo que lo encuentre en un libro —le dijo luego.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé… por lo que Gryffindor escribe en esta hoja, parece que el Templo no le resultó algo muy… _agradable. _Es decir, él quería destruirlo directamente. Pienso que al no poder destruirlo, debe de haber hecho todo lo posible por esconderlo lo mejor posible. Dudo que haya escrito en algún libro dónde escondió el Ojo —se explicó Albus. Era una simple hipótesis, pero para Albus, tenía el mayor de los sentidos.

—Bueno, eso reduce bastante sus posibilidades de hallar el Ojo, ¿no crees? Si solo Slytherin y Gryffindor sabían dónde estaba escondido…—razonó James.

—En realidad, solo necesita una cosa… la Brújula Voluntaria —lo contradijo el menor. James chasqueó la lengua, derrotado.

—¿Crees que esa cosa funcione dentro de Hogwarts? —inquirió James. Albus se encogió de hombros. No había forma de saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. —Si tan solo pudiéramos llegar antes que él… —suspiró James luego de unos segundos.

Albus no dijo nada, pero mentalmente, estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano. Si tan solo pudieran llegar al Tercer Ojo antes que Icarus Primus…

Todo aquello era simplemente frustrante. Albus sabía, estaba completamente seguro, de que Primus iba detrás del Templo de Hades. Pero no tenía pruebas. No tenía nada. Simplemente su intuición, unas charlas escuchadas a escondidas, y el extracto de una carta de un tal Tobías. Oh, y claro, ¡cómo olvidarse!, Un mito que había salido de los labios de Xenophilus Lovegood.

Pero si llegara a atraparlo en el momento exacto… si conseguía la menor prueba de que su historia era verídica…

—James, tú has recorrido mucho los pasillos de Hogwarts, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Albus, sorpresivamente. James se sobresaltó en su asiento al escucharlo. Ambos habían estado demasiado ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos.

—Sí… he recorrido bastante —respondió el chico de Gryffindor, con cierta inseguridad al no comprender hacia donde se dirigía aquello.

—¿Se te ocurre algún lugar donde Slytherin y Gryffindor podrían haber escondido el Ojo? —volvió a preguntar Albus, pensativo. James tardó en responder, mientras que repasaba sus recuerdos de Hogwarts.

—Este castillo es demasiado grande, Al… podría estar en cualquier lugar —sentenció James.

—Sí… cualquier lugar —repitió su hermano menor, con cierta decepción—. Necesitamos ayuda—agregó luego—. Necesitamos ayuda para registrar el castillo.

—Oh, bueno… creo que si conseguimos cincuenta personas de confianza terminaremos por registrar este castillo en… cincuenta años —se burló James, con ironía—. Es imposible.

—Si nunca empezamos, no vamos a descubrirlo, James —le criticó Albus, frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba que su hermano hiciera ese tipo de chistes en momentos como aquellos.

—¿Y a quién piensas pedirle ayuda? —le espetó el mayor, desafiante.

* * *

—¿Eres conciente de que esto es una completa locura, no? —repitió Rose, por tercera vez en la tarde. Albus soltó un suspiro, mientras que se contenía de estallar. Armándose de paciencia, giró a mirar una vez más a su prima.

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? —preguntó Potter, y cierta exasperación se filtró a sus palabras.

—Esperar —fue la propuesta de la pelirroja.

—¿Esperar a qué? —intervino Scorpius, no muy convencido.

—A que Icarus de señales de algo sospechoso… —comenzó a decir Rose.

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Porque todavía no ha dado ninguna señal sospechosa en lo que va del año! —ironizó Scorpius, mientras que ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, basta ustedes dos —los atajó Elektra, antes de que Rose pudiera responderle. —Albus… —dijo luego, girando a mirar al pelinegro. —Hogwarts es gigantesco… podrías recorrerlo todos los días de aquí a fin de año, y no encontrarías nada.

—Rose tiene razón, Al… no podemos buscar a ciegas por todo el castillo… ¡podría estar incluso enterrado en algún lugar de los terrenos! Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar —señaló Hedda, en tono calmo, pero decidido.

—¿Lysander, tu qué crees? —preguntó Albus, acudiendo a la única persona que le quedaba en la habitación. El muchacho se removió incómodo en su asiento.

—Pues a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de quedarme sentado esperando a que Icarus haga su próximo movimiento… para entonces, podría ser tarde —dijo finalmente el gryffindoriano. Albus sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta. Lysander estaba con él.

—Entonces podemos tratar de investigar en la biblioteca… talvez haya algo de información que se nos ha escapado… ahora tenemos un nuevo dato: las Memorias de Gryffindor —propuso Rose, tratando de convencer a los varones.

—Bien… ustedes tres busquen en los libros. Nosotros buscaremos en los pasillos —dictaminó Albus. Y Rose supo que no conseguiría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Albus estaba decidido. No había conseguido la ayuda de sus amigas, pero tenía a Lysander y a Scorpius de su lado, y con ello le bastaba por el momento. Sabía que tarde o temprano, las chicas también se sumarían. Era cuestión de esperar, pacientemente.

* * *

A partir de aquel día, el Mapa del Merodeador y la Capa de Invisibilidad quedó en manos de cuatro personas: James, Albus, Scorpius y Lysander.

Cada día, los muchachos se turnaban los dos objetos, un día cada uno, y se dedicaban a vigilar durante dichas veinticuatro horas todos los movimientos de su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Durante los horarios libres, los chicos se escabullían por todos los pasillos de Hogwarts, buscando algún lugar que pareciera sospechoso, o que pudiera esconder un pasadizo secreto que el mapa no mostraba, y que llevaba al escondite del Tercer Ojo.

Durante las noches, se escondían debajo de la Capa, uno por vez, y recorrían una vez más los pasillos, con la esperanza de encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, que los guiara hacia el Templo.

Pero todos sus esfuerzos eran infructíferos. Después de dos semanas seguidas de hacer la misma rutina, no habían conseguido nada.

Aquella tarde de mediados de Mayo, mientras que la gente disfrutaba de un bellísimo día soleado, Albus deambulaba por las mazmorras. Hacía horas que caminaba sin ningún sentido definido. El oscuro pasadizo lo llevaba a través de paredes frías y húmedas, desde las que colgaban las antorchas, que iluminaban precariamente el camino, reflejando tenebrosas sombras sobre el suelo y las paredes.

Finalmente, el pasadizo desembocó en un salón oval, al cual desembocaban otros tres pasillos, y para su disgusto, Albus comprobó que había estado dando vueltas en círculos. Reconoció el lugar gracias al gigantesco cuadro, colgado en una de las paredes, que retrataba a una mujer, que sostenía en su mano un gran reloj de arena. La mujer llevaba un vestido negro, y miraba fijamente aquel reloj, mientras que la arena caía de un lado al otro. Albus recordaba muy bien aquel cuadro, porque le había pedido indicaciones ya una vez, y la mujer le había mirado fijamente, y como toda respuesta le había dicho "¿Nos conocemos?"

Enfadado, lanzó un puntillazo contra una de las paredes de piedra, y sintió el dolor del golpe extenderse por su pie, a través de su pierna, haciéndolo olvidarse momentáneamente de su enojo.

Una vez que el dolor hubo pasado, Albus se encaminó hacia el pasadizo que confiaba lo llevaría de regreso a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Esperándolo junto a la puerta, con una expresión de frustración muy similar a la que él mismo llevaba en ese momento, se encontraba Scorpius Malfoy. El muchacho rubio tenía la mirada fija en la pared contraria, con la frente arrugada y los labios apretados.

—Tampoco tuviste suerte, ¿eh? —dijo Scorpius en cuanto lo notó llegar, rengueado por el dolor que todavía le escocía en el pie.

—Prefiero no hablar del tema… estuve dando vueltas en círculos durante cerca de media hora allí abajo —bufó Albus, mientras que daba la contraseña a la puerta, y ésta se abría para dejarlo entrar en la sala.

—Lysander y yo tampoco conseguimos nada útil —le informó Malfoy, mientras que entraba detrás de él, y buscaban con la mirada alguna mesa en la que sentarse a hacer sus deberes atrasados y estudiar para los exámenes, que cada vez estaban más cerca.

—¿Y James? —preguntó Potter, mientras que localizaba con la mirada a Hedda.

La muchacha se encontraba en ese momento sentada en una mesa, y una expresión extraña surcaba su rostro. Una fingida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, mientras que sus ojos celestes centellaban de manera amenazadora y aterradora. Sentada frente a ella, se hallaba Zafira Avery.

La bella muchacha dos años mayor que ellos hablaba de manera apresurada con Hedda, en forma despreocupada. Cada tanto, hacía un movimiento inconciente y coqueto de acomodarse el cabello que parecía enojar a Hedda aún más. Sin embargo, Zafira no parecía notar el desagrado que generaba en su interlocutora.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Albus de manera recelosa, al llegar junto a ambas chicas. Zafira pareció sorprenderse al escucharlo, pues saltó levemente en su silla.

—Zafira y yo conversábamos sobre Lancelot —dijo Hedda, entre dientes. Su voz sonó algo áspera, mucho menos melodiosa de lo acostumbrada. Como si hiciera largo rato que no la utilizaba. Como si fuera una voz salvaje.

—En realidad, comparábamos lo diferente que es la relación que Lance tiene con ella y conmigo… claro, yo soy la novia, por lo que tiene mucho sentido que el trato sea diferente… —intervino rápidamente Zafira, con ese aire altanero y engreído que siempre la rondaba—. Pero insisto, Hedda, en que no puedo creer que jamás te haya contado que su fruta preferida es la manzana… —agregó luego, dirigiéndose hacia la pálida chica una vez más.

Albus pudo ver como Hedda se tensaba en su silla, y su mirada se volvía más fría y penetrante. Se sorprendió de que Zafira no lo notara, pues en ese momento, Hedda le lanzaba una mirada asesina que habría helado la sangre de cualquier otra persona. Pero la chica Avery parecía demasiado ocupada en sí misma como para notar que había alguien en el mundo a quien no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—En fín, creo que voy a dejarte con tus amigos, Hedda. Luego seguimos la charla —se despidió Zafira, y mientras que se ponía de pie, le dio una palmadita amistosa en la rodilla a Hedda. La pálida chica pareció tensarse aún más en la silla, y sus labios se fruncieron en un claro gesto de asco. Sin notarlo siquiera, Zafira se despidió y se alejó canturreando una canción por lo bajo.

—Increíble… —dijo Scorpius, con un resoplido irónico, mientras que se sentaba en el lugar que segundos antes había ocupado Zafira.

—Juro que si ustedes no llegaban, la iba a degollar con mis propias manos… —gruñó Hedda, mientras que volvía su atención hacia el libro de pociones que descansaba a un lado de la mesa.

—-¿Por qué estaba hablando contigo? —preguntó Albus, todavía con cierta precaución, mientras que tomaba asiento junto a Hedda. Le Blanc soltó un bufido al escuchar la pregunta, mientras que volvía a apoyar el libro sobre la mesa, con cierta violencia.

—No tengo la menor idea… supongo que simplemente vino a refregarme en la cara que como ella es la novia de Lancelot, tiene más derechos sobre él que yo. ¡Como si se tratara de un objeto, por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó Hedda, indignada—. En fin… ¿a ustedes cómo les fue? —preguntó luego, en un claro intento de cambiar de tema.

—Nada nuevo —respondió Albus, casi a regañadientes.

—Bueno… será mejor que hagamos la tarea de Pociones entonces —propuso Hedda.

Hedda nunca se mostraba enojada ni molesta con Albus por la decisión que éste había tomado sobre investigar el castillo. Tampoco se mostraba a favor. Pero al menos, no hacía comentarios al respecto. Aceptaba la decisión que él había tomado de manera silenciosa, pero Albus sabía que ella seguía pensando lo mismo que dos semanas atrás: aquello le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Era por esa razón que a Albus no le gustaba tener que confesarle todos los días que sus búsquedas eran infructuosas. Que no habían logrado encontrar nada valioso en todas esas horas recorriendo pasillos y habitaciones.

Mientras que se disponía a iniciar sus tareas de Pociones, Albus se dijo a sí mismo que si no encontraba algo en los próximos días, entonces se daría por vencido, y aceptaría que era imposible buscar en Hogwarts algo que no quiere ser encontrado.

* * *

**Aquí tienen el capítulo 21, listo! Espero que les guste, porque a mi me encanta. Entre mis cuentas pendientes sobre la escritura, esta alguna historia o one shot sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts... son cuatro personajes que me parecen de lo mas interesante, y siempre pensé que había mucho sin contar de ellos. Es por eso que me gustó poder darle un lugarcito a Godric Gryffindor a traves de sus memorias en esta historia. Pero esperaré pacientemente a sus opiniones al respecto.**

**Les cuento que ya se acerca el final... deben de quedar 5 o 6 capítulos, talvez algunos más si estoy muyyy inspirada a la hora de escribirlos y me terminan quedando demasiado largos.**

**Si alguno tiene alguna duda, pregunta, comentario, critica y demas, sientase libre de dejarme un review... son siempre bien recibidos.**

**Ahora, respondo reviews:**

**nathalie-granger: jaja, tanto tarde en actualizar el capitulo pasado? Quedate tranquila, que no voy a abandonar la historia... a lo sumo puedo tardar un poco mas de lo esperado, pero nunca abandonar. Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte del juego de Quidditch... le parecio interesante darle un giro de tuerca a la historia, y crear la posibilidad de que tanto Slytherin como Gryffindor se conviertan en campeones. Veremos que es lo que sucede finalmente, jaja. Saludos!**

**Rose Weasley de Malfoy: así que te gustó el Quidditch? A mi también me gusta escribir sobre ello... aunque siempre me pasa que termino de hacerlo y me siento algo dudosa al respecto de cómo ha quedado, porque pienso que es posible que el lector no pueda imaginarse lo que yo intento relatar... pero bueno, cosas que pasan! Vamos a ir por partes... Hedda. Sabes que tengo todo un dilema con ella, porque constantemente siento que debo cuidarme de no convertirla en una Mary Sue. Tiene mucho apoyo entre los lectores de esta historia, y se ha convertido en un personaje muy querido, pero detestaria cometer el error de convertirla en un personaje odioso que termina por robarse la historia. Me gusta que ella se mantenga lo mas humanamente posible... con sus defectos, sus errores, sus fracasos. Ahora, vamos a Chelsea... siempre me sucede que cuando creo un personaje, no puedo simplemente crearlo y meterlo en la historia... inevitablemente necesito crear toda su personalidad, sus amigos y enemigos, sus amores y desamores, su familia, su futuro... solo espero poder plasmar todo eso en las historias. Chelsea es uno de esos casos donde me encontré con que había creado un personaje sumamente rico y complejo... lo mismo me sucedió con Lancelot, con Heros Morgan, con Circe Zabini, entre otros. Jaja, en cuanto a la Piedra... bueno, suele pasarnos que ante lo mas obvio, no nos damos cuenta! En cuanto a la relación entre Cooper-Icarus... creo que la mejor manera de definarla es "complicada". No son amigos. Son simplemente socios, trabajando justos bajo ordenes explicitas, con un objetivo claro a cumplir. Espero haber respondido a todo tu review... y como siempre, espero ansiosa el proximo! **

**jjaacckkyy: antes que nada, quiero agradecerte por haberme avisado sobre la publicación no autorizada de Albus Potter y LGN en PotterFics. Ya me puse en contacto con la autora y arreglé el problema. Ella se ha disculpado conmigo, y acordamos que podrá seguir publicándolo siempre y cuando aclare que soy yo la autora de la historia (ya sabes, los derechos de autor ;) jaja). Ahora, volviendo a tu review... me alegro que te guste la relación de hermanos que de a poco se va desarrollando entre Albus y James. Creo que a pesar de las grandes diferencias que los separan, se complementan muy bien. Mmm... ¿Verdaderamente piensas que Elektra puede ser un balance para Albus? ¿Y si fuera al reves? ¿Y si es Albus quien influye en Elektra, y no ella quien influye en él? Te dejo esa pregunta picando para responderse en el curso de las proximas historias, jajaja.**

**Malfoy-son: confia en que no voy a abandonar esta historia, principalmente, porque ya la tengo toda planeada, y una vez que se me mete algo en la cabeza no paro hasta conseguirlo. Respondiendo a tus preguntas... ¿cual es la importancia de las semillas? Obviamente no voy a responder esa pregunta! jajaja. Vas a tener que esperar a que la historia avance... pero prometo que vas a encontrar la respuesta, eventualmente. ¿Una insinuación de Elektra-Albus? No creo haber escrito que Albus sentía algo por ella... son crios... Elektra esta fascinada con el mundo mágico, y todo lo que ve la deja estupefacta. Albus ya se ha acostumbrado demasiado a volar sobre una escoba, a perseguir una snitch... que Ely se haya mostrado tan entusiasmada con la idea le hizo recordar la inocencia que alguna vez el mismo había experimentado al volar por primera vez y atrapar su primera snitch... le regaló la snitch porque de todos sus amigos, ella es quien más valoraría un regalo de ese tipo. Sin embargo, me gustaría que me explicaras mejor por qué piensas que ella y Albus no concuerdan... demasiado diferentes? Espero ansiosa tu respuesta! Saludos y gracias por el review!**

**thorio2002: así que llegaste acá por error, eh? Bueno, me alegro de que la suerte te haya traido hasta esta historia, jaja. En cuanto a tu pregunta... ¿Icarus los dejó solo a proposito en el bosque prohibido para asustarlos porque es el hijo de Harry o solo fue despiste por lo que sea que estaba buscando en el bosque? Icarus no fue al Bosque Prohibido porque quería ayudar a Slughorn con sus boticario. Icarus es un cazador de fortunas, se dedica a _buscar_, y encontró en ese castigo la oportunidad perfecta para buscar lo que necesita. Como bien acertaste, las semillas de granada eran algo importante, algo que él necesita. Pero digamos que buscaba otra cosa... La Piedra. Así que no, no los dejó solos para asustarlos... se podría decir que fue mas bien un despiste mientras que él trataba de rastrear la posibilidad de que el Tercer Ojo estuviera en el bosque. En cuanto a tu historia, con gusto la leo. Podes mandarmela a mi mail. Yo me voy a poner en contacto con vos en estos dias (al mail que vos me diste).**

**adrisstbdt: jajaja JAMES! Si, me he dado cuenta de que lo adoras. Y fijate que sigue colaborando de una manera determinante en esta historia... en cuanto a Primus, sí, esta en Hogwarts porque quiere encontrar el Tercer Ojo. ¿Es McGonagall una distracción? Yo no me animaría a confirmar eso. Hay muchas cosas que quedan todavía poder decir... recuerda la charla que tuvo Harry con Ron y Neville al inicio de esta historia... algo turbio esta creciendo entre las sombras del Ministerio. Jaja, ¡Las semillas! De todas maneras no era tan facil de adivinar... de hecho, me sorprendió que hubiera dos lectores capaces de acertar! Cambiando de tema, siempre buscando el amor, eh? La snitch me pareció un lindo detalle... Ely pertenece a un mundo donde las escobas voladoras son leyendas. Y Albus esta demasiado familiarizado al mundo mágico. En cierta manera, me pareció que de todas las personas, Elektra era quien más valoraria un regalo de ese tipo. ;) **

**Lunalu-chan: jajaja, me alegra que no hayas renunciado a tu pregunta. La recibí a traves de los mensajes privados y ya te la he respondido. Espero que estes conforme con la respuesta. Sino, puedes presentar tu queda en el proximo review! Jaja. Me gustó tu analisis sobre la relación Ely-Albus. Veo que has notado el antagonismo que existe entre ambos. Elektra es pura e inocente, carece completamente de maldad, pero tiene un defecto, y es que su ingenuidad y baja autoestima la lleva muchas veces a dejarse convencer. Albus, en cambio, es una persona inteligente, astuta y con mucha determinación. Albus es mas realista que Ely, y su inocencia comienza a desaparecer a medida que crece. Albus es bueno, pero posiblemente necesite de mucha ayuda para no equivocarse en sus juicios. En cuanto a James... lo describiste muy bien. No dudes de que Albus y James tendrán muchos enfrentamientos y malos entendidos en el futuro... pero son hermanos. y Zaira... ella no es Dumbledore. Es una muchacha quebrada por el dolor y la culpa, que encontró un salva vidas en Albus. Zaira siente que ha cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero con Albus, ve una luz en la oscuridad. Ella ha visto lo que Albus puede llegar a ser si se lo propone... pero Zaira también ha visto la facilidad con que el poder corrompe a las personas, y teme porque Albus sufra ese destino, eventualmente. A su manera, intenta protegerlo y guiarlo. Coincido contigo que estas tres personas son determinantes en Albus... pero yo incluiria tambien a Scor, Hedda, Rose y Lysan. Gracias por el review!**

**Eso es todo,**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	22. Capítulo 22: El Laberinto

**Capítulo 22: El Laberinto**

Los exámenes llegaron a Hogwarts junto con una increíble dosis de histeria y desesperación. Para muchos, especialmente para los de quinto y séptimo año, estos exámenes significaban el futuro que los esperaba fuera de Hogwarts.

Los entrenamientos de Quidditch habían quedado postergados hasta después de los exámenes. La final se jugaría el fin de semana posterior a la última fecha de examen. De esa manera, todo Hogwarts podría asistir a una de los partidos más esperados de los últimos años.

Sentado en la clase de Encantamientos, hacia fines de Mayo, Albus se devanaba los sesos tratando de completar aquella hoja de papel que yacía frente a él, con una serie de preguntas que se suponía que él debía saber responder para pasar de año.

Luego de dos agotadoras horas escribiendo su examen, Albus se sintió los suficientemente satisfecho como para entregarlo al profesor Flitwick y largarse de aquella aula. La parte práctica del examen recién tendría lugar la siguiente mañana.

Encantamientos era uno de los últimos exámenes que le quedaba por rendir, junto con Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. La materia dictada por Icarus Primus recién se rendiría a la tarde de ese mismo día. Albus esperaba poder repasar algo antes del examen. No quería darle el lujo a Primus de ponerle una baja nota.

Sentado en la Sala Común de Slytherin, Albus releía el libro de DCAO mientras que esperaba la llegada de Scorpius y de Hedda para repasar juntos la parte práctica.

Ambos amigos aparecieron cerca de veinte minutos más tarde, con expresiones de cansancio. Por lo visto, Albus no había sido el único a quien le había costado más de la cuenta resolver correctamente el examen de Encantamientos.

—Necesito descansar —suspiró Malfoy, mientras que se desplomaba en una silla junto a Potter.

—Pues no puedes… tenemos examen de DCAO en tres horas —le recordó Hedda, aunque el tono que usó daba a entender que ella también deseaba descansar.

A pesar de lo agotados que se sentían, los tres chicos se dispusieron a practicar hechizos para el examen que les esperaba en pocas horas.

Para cuando llegó el momento de ir hacia la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Albus se sentía agotado, pero confiado de sí mismo. A pesar de que Potter detestaba a Primus, tenía que confesar que la materia que éste dictaba seguía siendo su favorita, y además, la que mejor se le daba.

La gran parte de los estudiantes de Slytherin y Gryffindor ya esperaban en la puerta del aula para cuando Albus, Scorpius y Hedda arribaron. Rose se encontraba encogida en un rincón, con el libro de DCAO abierto sobre su regazo, y pasando las páginas de manera acelerada, mientras que murmuraba palabras por lo bajo. Elektra, presa como siempre de su inseguridad, repasaba junto a Lysander un hechizo que, según ella, no había logrado dominar.

Bastaba con lanzar una mirada general a los alumnos de segundo año para saber que todos estaban aterrorizados por la idea del examen de Primus. Albus no era la excepción. Ninguno sabía qué era lo que los esperaba del otro lado de la puerta. Y Potter estaba seguro que no podía tratarse de nada bueno viniendo de Primus.

Allí, de pie frente a la puerta, esperando a que lo llamaran para rendir, Potter se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo. Por primera vez desde que había empezado el año escolar, él e Icarus Primus estarían solos en un aula. Y a pesar de que Albus sabía que el profesor no podía hacerle nada mientras que estuvieran dentro de Hogwarts, la simple idea lo atemorizaba.

Luego de unos quince minutos de desesperante espera, Icarus Primus abrió la puerta del aula. Todos los alumnos que esperaban afuera hicieron silencio. Primus lanzó una rápida mirada a su alrededor, y finalmente llamó a una chica de Gryffindor, Camelia Anders. Todos contuvieron el aliento mientras que Camelia, una chica bajita y pequeña, entraba casi temblando al aula. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella con un ruido seco.

Uno a uno, los alumnos eran llamados por orden alfabético para rendir. La primera del grupo de Albus en ser llamada fue Elektra Cameron. La rubia muchacha lanzó una última mirada a Albus antes de entrar por la puerta.

Ninguno de los que entraba a rendir salía por la misma puerta por la que había ingresado. Albus ya sabía eso del año anterior, cuando había rendido la misma materia con Zaira. Los alumnos, después de rendir, salían por otra puerta, para evitar encontrarse en el camino con aquellos estudiantes que todavía no habían dado su examen.

Pero este año era diferente al año anterior. Porque, obviamente, el profesor Primus no se parecía en nada a Zaira Levington. En cierta forma, el no ver salir a los alumnos que entraban al Salón de Primus era verdaderamente aterrador. Como si quedaran atrapados allí adentro.

Hedda fue la siguiente del grupo en entrar. La pálida chica avanzó hacia el profesor con su suave caminar y la cabeza en alto. Tenía una expresión seria, y no giró a mirar a ninguno de sus amigos en el camino.

Detrás de ella fue Scorpius, quien antes de irse, le deseó buena suerte a los que todavía quedaban esperando.

Y entonces, finalmente, después de lo que Albus creyó una eternidad, la puerta de aula se abrió una vez más, e Icarus Primus posó sus ojos en él. Tal como había sucedido en otras ocasiones, cuando sus miradas se encontraban, Icarus sonrió de esa manera desagradable, que transformaba su rostro en una máscara de malicia. La cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda parecía acentuarse con esa oscura sonrisa. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Albus ante aquella mirada siniestra.

—Albus Potter —llamó el profesor luego de unos segundos de silencio. Albus obedeció al llamado, y se puso de pie, listo para encaminarse hacia el aula. Preparado para enfrentarse lo que fuera que lo esperaba allí adentro.

Icarus Primus se hizo a un lado de la puerta para dejarle paso. Y Potter entró a la habitación.

Lo que encontró adentro no se parecía en lo más mínimo al aula que él recordaba, donde había asistido durante todo el año a las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Las gruesas cortinas azules que normalmente colgaban a los costados de los ventanales, ahora se encontraban cerradas, bloqueando toda la luz del exterior. La habitación se encontraba iluminada por la luz artificial proveniente de dos antorchas, colgadas a ambos lados internos de la puerta. Pero fuera de eso, el lugar estaba en completa penumbra.

Y frente a él, en lugar de los usuales pupitres y sillas que ocupaban el salón, había un laberinto. Las paredes del mismo estaban hechas de roca maciza y oscura. El examen era un laberinto.

Escuchó que la puerta se cerraba detrás de él, e instintivamente giró sobre sus talones. Icarus Primus lo miraba fijamente, recostado contra la puerta cerrada, con la varita en su mano derecha.

—Bien, Potter… veremos qué es lo que puedes hacer —habló la voz ronca de Primus, de manera desafiante, y hasta divertida—. El examen es sencillo. Debes llegar al otro extremo del laberinto. Se trata de un laberinto corto, y para nada intrincado. El camino que debes recorrer es prácticamente un camino recto. Pero habrá _pruebas_ esperándote a lo largo del mismo. Así que esperemos que sepas defenderte de ellas, muchacho —explicó el profesor. Albus casi podía percibir el tono de burla en aquellas palabras, planteándole un verdadero desafío.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Albus sacó su varita del bolsillo, y se encaminó hacia la entrada del laberinto.

—Si decides rendirte en algún momento, Potter, sólo debes decirlo en voz alta, y todo terminará —agregó el profesor, justo antes de que Albus ingresara al laberinto. Potter escuchó las palabras, y se tragó su propia bronca ante las mismas. Sin importar lo que hubiera allí adentro, él, Albus Severus Potter, jamás se rendiría frente a alguien como Icarus Primus.

—_Lumos _—susurró Potter, y la punta de su varita se encendió, iluminando un poco a su alrededor. Inspiró profundo y, tomando coraje, se adentró en el laberinto.

Una oscuridad pesada y silenciosa se cernía a su alrededor. No era natural. Albus podía jurar que Icarus Primus la había conjurado allí intencionalmente. Albus caminaba lentamente, tratando de percibir lo que había a su alrededor. Pero su _Lumos_ no lograba iluminar más allá de sus propios pies, y la oscuridad se volvía cada vez más densa.

Y entonces, Potter sintió que algo detrás de él se movía. Como pasos. Muchos y rápidos.

El corazón pareció detenérsele en el pecho. Albus dejó de caminar, y sus ojos recorrieron la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, mientras que trataba de agudizar sus oídos.

Repentinamente, una araña inmensa, como las que habían visto en el bosque durante el castigo, se le avanzó. Incapaz de pensar un hechizo adecuado para detenerla, Albus se lanzó al suelo, y rodó para evitar que la araña pudiera atraparlo entre sus pinzas. Albus no había llegado a ponerse de pie cuando el asqueroso bicho volvió a arremeter contra él. Desde el suelo, Potter alzó la varita y gritó el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente, recordando cómo su profesor había espantado a las arañas:

—_¡Incendio!_ —la voz de Potter tronó entre tanto silencio, mientras que una lengua de fuego brotaba de su varita y se lanzaba contra la araña. El animalejo chilló de dolor cuando el fuego comenzó a encender su pelaje, y se lanzó al suelo y contra la pared, intentando apagar las llamas. Albus la observaba quieto y expectante, listo para volver a atacarla de ser necesario. Pero en su desesperación, la horrenda criatura salió disparada por el pasillo en dirección opuesta a él. Potter pudo ver la luz del fuego todavía ardiendo sobre la araña a medida que ésta se alejaba, hasta que el bicho giró en un pasadizo, y se perdió de su vista.

Albus tardó unos segundos en recuperar el aliento y ponerse de pie nuevamente. Con el corazón desbocado, continuó caminando, cada vez más atento. Había recorrido unos diez metros cuando repentinamente, el camino delante de él se bifurcó.

Albus se detuvo frente a la bifucación y miró hacia las dos opciones que tenía para seguir, y luego de meditarlo unos segundos, optó por tomar el camino hacia la derecha. Recordaba que la puerta de salida quedaba en aquella dirección, o al menos, eso esperaba. La oscuridad y el percance con la araña habían ayudado a que Potter perdiera un poco el sentido de la orientación.

Cuando comenzaba a tranquilizarse, y su corazón parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad, Albus sintió que algo se le aferraba al tobillo, como si se tratara de una soga. Apuntó con su varita hacia su pie, con la intención de iluminarse y poder observar qué era lo que lo sujetaba.

Pero no había nada. O al menos, nada que se pudiera ver a simple vista. Y mientras que trataba de dilucidar qué podía ser aquello, sintió que otra soga invisible lo tomaba del otro tobillo. Una tercera soga pareció enroscarse entonces por su pierna derecha, y una cuarta lo sujetó por la cintura, estrujándolo y quitándole momentáneamente el aire. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar una solución, sintió una quinta soga que lo aferraba de la muñeca izquierda, y una sexta de la derecha.

Se sintió completamente inmovilizado, sujeto por sogas invisibles, que se enroscaban por todo su cuerpo. Y como si ello no fuera poco, las sogas comenzaron a presionar cada vez con más fuerza, estrujándolo, asfixiándolo lentamente.

La mente de Albus funcionaba a mil por hora, girando en todas las direcciones posibles, buscando por todos lados alguna solución a aquello.

Sogas invisibles… jamás había leído nada sobre ello. No conocía ningún hechizo para sogas invisibles. Lo único que sabía era un hechizo para cortar sogas comunes y corrientes…

Las sogas invisibles presionaron aún con más fuerza su cuerpo, causándole un repentino dolor, y Albus tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ahogar el grito que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. _"Qué mas da… talvez el hechizo también funciona con sogas invisibles"_ se dijo mentalmente. Tenía que soltarse de esas sogas, inmediatamente.

—_Diffindo _—pronunció, su voz sofocada por el esfuerzo, mientras que trataba de apuntar con su varita hacia el tobillo derecho. Inmediatamente, su pie se liberó de las sogas. Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en los labios de Albus tras comprobar que había funcionado. Alentado por éste logro, el pelinegro apuntó entonces hacia su otro pie, y así sucesivamente, hacia el resto de las sogas invisibles que lo aferraban.

Una vez liberado, Albus avanzó torpemente algunos pasos, para alejarse de aquel extraño lugar donde _algo_ lo había amarrado, y se desplomó contra una de las paredes. Sentía gotas de sudor resbalar por su frente, y la sangre caliente fluyendo a toda velocidad hacia su cerebro. Sus ojos se perdieron en la oscuridad delante de él... y entonces, enfocando la vista, lo vio. En la distancia, a lo lejos, podía ver un punto brillante, titilando.

"_Una antorcha"_ pensó, esperanzando.

La salida.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Albus se puso nuevamente de pie, y continuó recorriendo el camino hacia la luz titilante. Sus pasos resonaban en el silencio del pasadizo. La varita en alto, listo para cualquier imprevisto. A medida que avanzaba la luz delante de él se volvía cada vez más nítida, aumentado gradualmente de tamaño.

Pero mientras más cerca estaba de la luz, más desconfianza lo invadía. Parecía demasiado fácil. Demasiado rápido para un hombre tan macabro como Primus. Había una trampa. Albus estaba convencido de ello.

Delante de él, la antorcha (sí, ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder distinguirla claramente) se encontraba colgada en una pared. Y junto a ella, la puerta de salida.

Veinte metros antes de llegar a la puerta, Albus se detuvo abruptamente. Algo andaba mal. Lo podía sentir a su alrededor. Tenía razón. Había una trampa.

Un espeso humo comenzó a brotar desde el mismísimo piso, rodeándolo. El humo subía en espirales hasta el techo, formando columnas grises a su alrededor, como si estuviera encerrado dentro de una jaula.

Y entonces, las columnas de humo comenzaron a tomar forma. Forma humana. De a poco, el humo iba adoptando la forma de una cabeza, los hombros, los brazos, el tórax, las piernas… una figura alta y fornida, de un hombre. Las columnas se convirtieron gradualmente en diez figuras humanas, algo difusas.

Pero a medida que los segundos pasaban, las figuras comenzaban a condensarse, perdiendo ese matiz difuso, y adquiriendo un aspecto más sólido, más humano. Y para terror de Albus, sumamente real.

Lo que Albus vio entonces le heló la sangre. Parados alrededor de él, formando un círculo perfecto, había diez imágenes idénticas de su profesor Icarus Primus. Completamente sólidas. Diez figuras que tranquilamente podrían ser diez personas de carne y hueso. Era imposible notar alguna diferencia. Solo dos metros separaban a Albus de cada una de las figuras. Solo dos metros entre Albus y cada uno de los diez Icarus Primus.

—Tengo que confesar que me has sorprendido, Potter —dijeron los diez Primus al mismo tiempo, con esa sonrisa burlona dibujada en todos sus rostros.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Albus, todavía tratando de asimilar la situación.

—Un _espejismo_ —respondió Primus, acentuando con cada palabra su sonrisa—. Tendrás que pasar por mi para poder llegar a la salida —explicó.

Sin comprender muy bien, Albus dio un paso al frente, hacia la puerta. Inmediatamente los diez Icarus levantaron sus varitas y le apuntaron.

—Así no, Potter —aclaró Primus, visiblemente divertido.

—¿Cómo entonces? —se exasperó Potter.

—Ya te lo he dicho… esto es un espejismo. Solo existe un Icarus Primus… el resto, son todos reflejos. Para salir de aquí, tendrás que encontrarme a _mí _—explicó el profesor. Albus levantó su varita, listo para elegir—. Por cierto, solo tienes una oportunidad de encontrarme. Si fallas, te desarmaré, y quedarás desaprobado —agregó luego, maliciosamente.

Albus giró sobre sus talones para mirar a cada uno de los diez Primus. Eran idénticos. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a encontrar al original?

Un espejismo…

Sus ojos sondearon a cada una de las diez copias, observándolas con detalle. Los minutos pasaban, y las diez figuras de Icarus seguían apuntándolo firmemente con sus varitas. La sonrisa en los labios del profesor parecía acentuarse con cada segundo, desfigurando aún más el rostro marcado por una fea cicatriz… y entonces, lo comprendió. Rió mentalmente al darse cuenta del inteligente truco que había detrás de todo aquello. Tenía que reconocerlo: a pesar de lo desagradable que le resultaba, Icarus Primus era un hombre inteligente.

Albus bajó la varita decididamente. Una mirada confusa surcó los ojos de los diez Icarus.

—Usted no es ninguno de éstos diez, profesor. Todos ellos son espejismos —respondió Potter con firmeza, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba ahora en los labios de él.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, muchacho? —preguntaron los diez Primus. Pero la sonrisa ya no estaba ahí. Había sido reemplazada por una expresión seria.

—Que usted tiene una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara, pero todos ellos tienen la cicatriz en el lado _derecho_ de la cara… como si fueran un reflejo en un espejo —respondió Albus, satisfecho consigo mismo.

Las diez figuras humanas explotaron entonces en una nube de humo, y durante unos segundos, Albus no pudo ver nada a su alrededor. Para cuando el humo se disipó, el verdadero Icarus Primus estaba de pie frente a él, delante de la puerta.

—Eso ha sido muy astuto, muchacho —le reconoció Primus. Su expresión era fiera, y todavía sujetaba la varita en su mano. Albus no respondió nada. Podía ver los músculos tensos en el rostro de su profesor, y su mirada era extraña, como si de repente, lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Ninguno de los dos se movió durante unos segundos (que para Potter fueron horas), y entonces, finalmente, Icarus Primus se hizo a un lado. —Fuera —ordenó con los dientes apretados.

Albus no necesitó que le repitieran aquella orden. Sin demorarse, caminó directo hacia la puerta de salida. La abrió de un tirón, y salió del Salón.

Fue como si de repente entrara a otro universo. El sol que se filtraba por los ventanales de Hogwarts lo golpeó de lleno en el rostro, y durante un rato, acostumbrado como estaba a la oscuridad del Salón, Albus fue incapaz de abrir los ojos frente a tanta luz.

El otro gran cambio era el aire. Recién ahora Potter era conciente de lo viciado y opresor que estaba el aire dentro del Salón. Una brisa fresca y cálida le llegó desde una de las ventanas abiertas, renovándolo.

Había terminado la prueba. Y había aprobado.

Mientras que caminaba de regreso a la Sala Común de Slytherin, Albus se preguntó si todos los estudiantes de segundo año habían tenido que pasar por el mismo examen que él. Sonaba paranoico, pero Potter tenía el presentimiento que Primus se la había puesto especialmente difícil a él.

Dos horas más tarde, sentado en la Sala Común con Scorpius y Hedda, Albus comprobaría efectivamente que no era paranoia. Icarus Primus se la había puesto especialmente difícil a él.

—Ese maldito está jugando contigo, Albus —dictaminó Scorpius. Hedda negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Es mucho más que un juego. Creo que te esta midiendo, Al… como si quisiera saber lo que eres capaz de hacer —intervino ella, preocupada, mientras que sus dedos acariciaban pensativamente sus labios.

Aquellas palabras de Hedda, lejos de turbarlo o preocuparlo, en cierta manera, lo alegraron. Y por qué no decirlo, también lo halagó. Icarus Primus se había tomado el trabajo de complicarle las cosas. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: que el profesor consideraba a Albus por encima del nivel del resto de sus compañeros, un posible adversario al que debía medir. Aquella idea, si bien macabra y horripilante, hacía que Albus se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo.

* * *

**Pfff! Estoy tan emocionada con haber llegado hasta esta parte de la historia que las ideas se me estan agolpando en la cabeza y siento la imperiosa necesidad de escribir y escribir! Estoy demasiado inspirada, jajaja, y creo que básicamente esa es la razón por la cual logré terminar este capítulo en tan breve tiempo. **

**Es un capítulo un poco corto, pero me pareció sumamente necesario hacer esta pausa en la trama principal, y recordar que a pesar de todo, Albus sigue siendo un estudiante en Hogwarts. Espero que ustedes coincidan conmigo. Creo que ha quedado bueno, y pienso que servirá para darles una idea un poco más acertada de cómo es Icarus Primus... y cómo es Albus Potter.**

**Ahora si, respondo reviews:**

**Nathalie-granger: gracias por el review! Y que bueno que te gusto tanto... en cuanto a Zafira Avery... jajaja, pues, podría decirse que tiene un aire a Lavender Brown (mas que todo por lo pedante), pero es mucho más prepotente, orgullosa, altanera y maliciosa que Lavender. Nuevamente, espero que disfrutes también de este capítulo.**

**jjaacckkyy: yo también me alegro que el malentendido se haya aclarado. A mi también me resultó un poco raro encontrar mi historia (con las mismas palabras, exactas), bajo el nombre de otro autor. Pero por suerte ya me comuniqué con dicha autora, y ella prometió aclarar que la historia es de mi autoría, asi que yo a cambio le dije que no tenia problema de que siguiera publicándola. Que mas puedo querer yo que lograr que la gente quiera leer lo que escribo! Asi que te gustaron las Memorias? Sabes, haciendo una pequeña confesión, yo me quedé con ganas de más respecto a Godric Gryffindor y los demás fundadores, asi que es muy posible que en algun momento escriba un one-shot al respecto. Veremos si los chicos consiguen averiguar algo más al respecto... por el momento sospechan, con bastante certidumbre, que e Tercer Ojo esta en Hogwarts... pero Hogwarts es demasiado grande, no? Gracias por el review!**

**Malfoy-son: jaja, no te preocupes, creo que a fin de cuentas, se entendió lo que querías decir... tenes razón con respecto a que Ely y Albus son muy diferentes, y por supuesto que semejantes diferencias podrían llevar en el futuro a una relación conflictiva... creo que eso es justamente lo que hace más humanas a las relaciones, no crees? Me gusta crear relaciones interpersonales que no sean perfectas, donde los personajes no sean los "héroes perfectos", sino personas llenas de defectos, que se equivocan como cualquier otra persona, que tienen miedos e incertidumbres, y que en el camino del crecimiento y la madurez, muchas veces toman por el lado equivocado. A fin de cuentas, quiero que cuando alguien lea mis historias, pueda sentirse identificado con los protagonistas porque son tan humanos como ellos, con muchas vistudes, pero también con muchos defectos. En cuanto a Hedda... tengo unos buenos planes para ella. Es un personaje que me gusta, porque con ella puedo jugar a mi gusto (despues de todo, yo la creé). En Hedda se da una dualidad que con los años irá acentuándose: la mitad humana y la mitad bestia. ¿Supone esto un conflicto para ella? Claro que sí. En LGN fue mucho más evidente, pues era el momento en que ella ingresaba a un mundo nuevo, y donde sentía la necesidad de esconder su secreto a toda costa. Pero ahora que sus amigos lo saben y no les importa, Hedda se ha permitido relajarse un poco, y ser mas feliz. La pregunta es... ¿por cuánto tiempo?**

**adrisstbdt: jjajaja a mi también me gustan mucho los fundadores! Como decía en otro review, siempre tuve ganas de escribir sobre ellos, y ahora que he dado ese breve pantallazo a las memorias de Godric, me he quedado con ganas de seguir escribiendo al respecto... así que posiblemente, cuando termine con ETDH, voy a dedicarme a escribir un one-shot al respecto... creo. En cuanto al Ojo... debes recordar que las Memorias de Godric Gryffindor se encontraban encomendadas en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca, con lo cual no eran accesibles para cualquier persona. Además, solo quien supiera (y creyera) de la existencia del Templo de Hades sería capaz de comprender y asociar ese fragmento de texto con el Tercer Ojo. ¿Porqué alguien habría entonces de buscar el tercer ojo en Hogwarts? Solo aquel que estuviera muy versado al respecto, que conociera mucho del tema, terminaría con encontrar el vínculo entre el Templo de Hades y los Fundadores de Hogwarts. ¿Así que concuerdas con las chicas? ¿Piensas que los chicos no conseguiran encontrar la Piedra antes que Primus? Bueno, eso tendría que verse, no? Obviamente no voy a responder eso! Jaja. En cuanto a tu idea "loca"... ¿revivir a Brida? ¿Con qué objetivo? Ojo, no creas que estoy refutando tu teoría, simplemente quiero saber qué es lo que piensas al respecto, porque me parece una idea muy... interesante.**

**Alfredoi: gracias por el review! Todavia no puedo creer que no hayas tenido ni una corrección para hacerme. ¿Ni una? ¿Seguro? Jajaja, es una broma. Bien sabes que tus criticas y correcciones son muy bien recibidas por mi parte. Lamentablemente, todavía estoy sin BetaReader. La mia se ha dado a la fuga, pues hace varios capítulos que no se nada de ella... pero bueno, si no llego a recibir noticias de ella a la brevedad, me pondré en la búsqueda de un beta reader nuevo... es tema es que es algo complicado, ya que más allá de la capacidad de un Beta de poder corregir mis errores gramaticales (que obviamente me parece util y lo agradesco muchisimo), necesito a alguien que conosca mi historia, mis personajes, de manera que pueda leer los capítulos antes de publicarse y decirme verdaderamente que opina... que sea capaz de señalarme si en algun momento un personaje se sale de su "personalidad", si alguno adquiere un protagonismo innecesario, si alguna escena no es necesaria, si hay información de más o de menos, si algo que he escrito no se entiende, o no se aplica correctamente al mundo de creado po JKR... en fin, un Beta Reader debe cumplir muchas caracterisiticas, lo cual me dificulta mucho la búsqueda. Pero bueno, veré si consigo a alguien... posiblemente publique una propaganda en el capitulo proximo, ajajja. En cuanto a la historia... no quiero que te preocupes sobre el "largo" de la misma... prometo no "escupir" todos los datos en un capítulo, y rematar la historia de manera repentina. De hecho, mientras que escribia este capítulo, me di cuenta que la historia va a terminar tomándome más capitulos de los que pensaba... pero bueno, no creo que a ti te moleste, verdad? Espero tu proximo review para saber tu opinion sobre este capitulo... y esperemos que tambien te guste!**

**Rose Weasley de Malfoy: sabía que tendrías muchas preguntas para hacer después de leer el capítulo 21! De hecho, estaba esperando tu review, jaja. Respondere de a una pregunta por vez para no perderme: 1) El Amuleto tiene la capacidad de enviar mensajes a quien uno quiere que lo reciba. Solo debes pensar lo que quieres transmitir y a quien, y listo. Es así que James puede comunicarse con Albus, y Albus con James sin que los demás se enteren. Sin embargo, es importante recordar que Albus es el dueño del Amuleto, y sus dueños nunca podrán usarlo en su contra... o Albus se enterará. Y en cuanto a porqué el 7mo piso... pues porque ahi es donde acostumbran a reunirse, en la Sala de Menesteres. 2) Siempre pensé que el tema vida-muerte debía de figurar en esta historia... fundamentalmente porque es una de las cuestiones que más atormentan al hombre... El poder vivir eternamente, poder controlar a la muerte es demasiado tentador. Pero no es el orden natural de las cosas. Los hombres nacen, viven, y eventualmente DEBEN morir. Cambiar ese ciclo vital supondría causar un cambio tan radical en la naturaleza que no traeria otra cosa que caos. 3) Me impresiona lo perceptiva que puedes ser cuando te lo propones... sí, los otros dos Ojos, antes de estar en manos del los Ministerios, estuvieron en manos de otros magos que tenían como misión esconderlos... pero no fueron tan efectivos como Gryffindor y Slytherin. Ahora, esa función ha quedado en manos del Ministerio de Inglaterra y de Italia. 4) ¡Claro que es una advertencia! Nada bueno puede salir del Templo... es demasiado poder para un hombre. 5) ¿La voz áspera de Hedda? Pues sí, se trata de su lado mas salvaje haciendose visible por unos breves instantes. Hedda tiene mucho autocontrol, y por ahora, controla muy bien su lado más oscuro y salvaje. Pero basta un desliz, un instante que ella pierda el control, para que la bestia que habita en ella se libere. 6) Ohohoh, me ha gustado que pensaras en esos dos lugares como seguros... la Camara Secreta y La Sala de Menesteres. Lamentablemente, creo que la Camara secreta era algo muy personal de Slytherin, y no me lo imagino compartiendo su lugar privado con Gryffindor para esconder el Ojo. Y en cuanto a la Sala de Menesteres... pues creo que si alguien quisiera abrir ahora la puerta que conduce a la habitación donde se escondían las cosas, todavía estaría ardiendo el fuego demoníaco... así que también tengo que descartarla. Pero me gustó la forma en que lo pensaste! A veces pienso que mis lectores tienen mejores ideas que yo para la historia, jaja.**

**puppyz6: hola Nacho, o Puppy, como prefieras que te llame, y bienvenido a mi historia. Me alegra que te haya gustado y que haya atrapado esta historia. La verdad es que cuando empecé a escribir Albus y LGN tenía mis dudas al respecto, porque no sabía si la trama de la historia sería de interes para los lectores de Fics... pero me pareció divertido poder retomar la historia desde el punto en que JKR nos deja, y crear una continuación donde puedo dejar fluir mi imaginación practicamente sin limites. ¡Oh, la Piedra! Sí, no fuiste el único que pensó en la Piedra de la Resurrección. En lo personal, tengo que confesar que yo también estuve tentada de introducir las REliquias de la Muerte a la saga de Albus Potter.. pero después pensé que sería mejor crear una trama completamente nueva, desligada de los problemas planteados por JKR... crear un nuevo conflicto, un nuevo enemigo, un nuevo peligro. Gracias por el review, y espero que sigas leyendome! **

**Saludos a todos,**

**G.**


	23. Capítulo 23: La Desaparición

**Capítulo 23: La Desaparición**

Para el miércoles a la tarde, la tortura que los exámenes de fin de año significaban había terminado. La práctica de Encantamientos había sido la última etapa de aquel sufrimiento mental. Y había tenido lugar durante aquella misma mañana, con resultados bastante prometedores para Albus.

Los de Gryffindor no habían corrido con la misma suerte. Mientras que Albus, Scorpius y Hedda se relajaban en el parque junto al lago, Rose, Elektra y Lysander se encontraban encerrados en el castillo, rindiendo su última materia del año: Transformaciones.

Para cuando llegara la noche, todo Hogwarts habría terminado de rendir. Y estarían libres hasta el año siguiente. Corría el rumor de que se había organizado una gran y exquisita cena para aquella ocasión, lo cual había generado un gran entusiasmo entre los estudiantes. Independientemente de los resultados de los exámenes, todos ansiaban una buena comida y un buen descanso.

Con aquella idea en mente, Albus se permitió cerrar los ojos unos segundos, relajado, recostado en el césped junto al lago. Era una tarde cálida y agradable. El sol ya estaba a punto de esconderse detrás de las montañas, y los últimos destellos de luz resplandecían contra la superficie lisa del lago, dándole la apariencia de un espejo.

A su lado, bajo el resguardo de la sombra de un árbol, Hedda tarareaba una canción que él desconocía, pero que era cautivadoramente armoniosa. O talvez fuera simplemente la voz de su amiga que le daba un tinte mágico a cualquier canción que saliera de sus labios. Se sorprendió de escucharla cantar. Rara vez lo hacía. Debía de estar alegre y despreocupada para permitirse la libertad de tararear.

Sentado junto a él, Scorpius se dedicaba en ese momento a hacer malabares con tres piedras que había encontrado en la orilla del lago. Para sorpresa de Albus, aquello se le daba bastante bien. Estaba concentrado en no perder el equilibrio y dejar caer una de las piedras. Lucía una expresión seria que hizo sonreír a Potter.

Un aire despreocupado y relajado envolvía a los tres chicos de Slytherin. Algo que pocas veces había sucedido en el último tiempo. Pero pronto sería interrumpido por algo inesperado.

Albus prácticamente se incorporó de un salto al sentir el metal que colgaba sobre su cuello arder contra su piel. No se trataba de una reacción al dolor, sino a la sorpresa. Sin siquiera pensarlo, metió su mano por el cuello de la túnica, y extrajo el amuleto.

_Primus ha desaparecido. James._

Por un momento, el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo. Sus ojos leyeron varias veces aquella frase grabada a fuego en el metal, como si no fueran capaces de comprender lo que estaba escrito delante de ellos. Algo en su cara debió de delatarlo, porque Hedda dejó inmediatamente de cantar.

—Al… ¿sucede algo? —preguntó la pálida chica, entrecerrando los ojos perceptivamente.

—James…—susurró Albus, mientras que tragaba saliva. Sentía la garganta seca.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó Scorpius, dejando los malabares a un lado, y prestando atención a su amigo.

—Primus ha desaparecido —respondió Potter, volviendo en sí, mientras que sacudía la cabeza, como si quiera así sacarse el estupor que lo había dominado segundos atrás.

—¡¿Qué? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Scorpius y Hedda. Pero no había tiempo para explicaciones. Había que actuar. Ya. Aquello que tanto habían estado esperando estaba sucediendo, por fin.

—Tengo que buscar a James —informó Albus, mientras que se ponía de pie.

—Vamos contigo —anunció Hedda, decidida. Potter abrió la boca para criticar aquello, pero volvió a cerrarla casi inmediatamente. No tenía sentido discutir con ella. Solo perderían valioso tiempo.

—Andando, entonces —los apremió Potter, y los tres salieron a toda prisa hacia el castillo.

Mientras que trotaba por las escalinatas de la entrada principal, Albus aferró el trozo de metal en su mano, y se concentró para formular la pregunta que tenía en mente: _¿Dónde estas?_

No se detuvo en ningún momento. Tenía un presentimiento sobre dónde lo esperaba su hermano mayor. Subió apresuradamente las escaleras, seguido de cerca por Malfoy y Le Blanc. No se detuvo ni siquiera cuando casi chocó con un estudiante de tercero. El amuleto volvió a calentarse en su mano, señal de que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

_Tercer Piso. _

Tal como imaginaba, su hermano estaba en el tercer piso, lugar donde se dictaban las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y donde quedaba el despacho y dormitorio del siniestro profesor Primus.

Girando en la última curva, Albus desembocó en el tercer piso. Estaba prácticamente desierto. A excepción de un muchacho de pelo azabache y expresión turbia en los ojos marrones, que los esperaba impaciente a mitad del pasillo.

—¡Albus! —lo llamó James, visiblemente nervioso, mientras que se acercaba a él.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —se apuró a preguntar el menor de los Potter.

James rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su túnica y extrajo un pergamino viejo y arrugado. El Mapa del Merodeador. Se lo entregó a Albus antes de empezar a hablar. Éste lo tomó apresuradamente, y lo ojeó de punta a punta, buscando una persona en particular. Pero el punto que señalaba a Icarus Primus no se encontraba en ningún lugar a la vista. Había desaparecido.

—Estaba vigilándolo en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, cuando de golpe, vi que Primus se ponía en movimiento, y salía de su despacho. Lo vi bajar las escaleras hasta el parque, y cruzarlo por el borde del Bosque, seguramente para evitar que alguien lo viera. Llegó hasta las puertas de Hogwarts, y entonces… se desapareció —explicó brevemente James.

—¿Ya has entrado en la oficina? —inquirió Albus, mientras que levantaba la mirada del mapa para posarla en su hermano. James negó con la cabeza—. Entonces vamos —dijo mientras que guardaba en mapa en su bolsillo. Giró a mirar a Scorpius y Hedda. —¿Ustedes pueden quedarse en la puerta, de campana? Por si Primus regresa… —les pidió Potter. Ambos se mostraron contrariados ante el pedido. Era obvio que los dos deseaban entrar. Pero asintieron sin reproches, lo cual Albus agradeció internamente.

—Tengan —dijo James entonces, mientras que sacaba algo del bolsillo. Tomó la mano de Hedda y colocó en la palma de la misma lo que parecían ser un par de canicas.

—¿Y qué se supone que es esto? —preguntó ella en ese tono áspero que solía usar con James. Él dibujó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

—Bombas de humo… por si llegan a necesitar una distracción —le explicó él, guiñándole un ojo. Hedda resopló, pero se guardó las bombas en un bolsillo. Albus estaba seguro de que su amiga las utilizaría si era necesario, incluso si venían de James.

—¿Cómo los alertamos si alguien viene? —preguntó Scorpius.

—El Amuleto —le recordó Albus. El rubio asintió. Albus y él cruzaron una última mirada, cargada de advertencia, y entonces, Albus giró a mirar a su hermano mayor.

—Vamos —le dijo. James asintió. Y los dos caminaron hacia la puerta del despacho de Primus.

Albus apoyó la mano en el picaporte, y rogando internamente porque no estuviera trabado, lo giró. Para su fortuna, Icarus Primus había salido en tal apuro que había olvidado cerrar la puerta. Terrible error.

Albus y James se adentraron en la oficina y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. A diferencia de la vez anterior, Albus no necesitó invocar un _Lumos_ para poder ver en el interior de aquel cuarto. Las cortinas que cubrían la única ventana de la oficina se encontraban descorridas. Y la ventana de cristal abierta. Parada sobre el alfeizar de la misma se encontraba una lechuza parda que Albus reconoció al instante. Se trataba de la misma lechuza que, meses atrás, le había entregado al profesor una carta de un tal Tobías.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al percatarse de aquello. Si la lechuza estaba allí, era porque había traído consigo una carta. Una carta de Tobías. A Albus se le ocurría solo una razón para que aquel pequeño hombrecillo se hubiera contactado con Icarus Primus. La Brújula Voluntaria.

—James… busca una carta —le susurró Albus.

—¿Una carta? —repitió James, alzando una ceja, confuso.

—Sí… creo que Tobías se ha contactado con Primus —explicó brevemente Albus, mientras que se acercaba al escritorio, y comenzaba a buscar entre la pila de papeles, exámenes y libros que había sobre el mismo.

Luego de unos segundos de indecisión, James se acercó también al escritorio, y comenzó a hurgar entre las cosas.

—Ten cuidado… trata de dejar todo en el mismo lugar después de revisar. No queremos que Icarus note que estuvimos aquí —le recordó Albus, mientras que buscaba entre las hojas de los exámenes de sexto curso. James asintió con la cabeza, mientras que abría un libro, y lo sacudía desde las tapas, para comprobar si algún papel caía de entre las hojas del mismo.

El mayor de los hermanos repitió el mismo proceso con los tres de los cuatro libros que había apilados en una esquina del escritorio, mientras que Albus seguía buscando entre los exámenes.

—Aquí no hay nada —le informó James, visiblemente decepcionado, su mirada recorriendo el resto del escritorio—. ¡Ey, Al! Fíjate en ese libro que hay allí… el que tiene extraños dibujitos en la tapa —le sugirió luego, señalando con el dedo un libro que estaba apoyado no muy lejos de Albus, sobre una pila de pergaminos sin usar.

El corazón de Albus dio un vuelco al comprobar que se trataba del mismo libro que él mismo había revisado, meses atrás, cuando se infiltró en la oficina del profesor. El libro escrito en griego que de seguro contenía información valiosísima sobre el Templo de Hades.

Sus manos tomaron el libro, temblorosas. Imitando a James, Albus tomó al libro por las portadas, y lo sacudió boca abajo. Un trozo de pergamino cayó de entre las hojas del libro hasta los pies de Potter. Todavía más nervioso, Albus dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se inclinó para recoger el papel.

_Tenías razón. No hay nada que no pueda repararse. _

_Te espero en las Tres Escobas._

_Tobías_

Tenía razón. ¡Tenía razón! Tobías había reparado la brújula. Después de varios meses de tardanza, lo había conseguido. Y ahora, Icarus Primus se encontraba en Hogmeade. En Hogmeade buscando la brújula. Y nadie lo sabía, salvo él.

El amuleto en su pecho volvió a calentarse, por tercera vez en la tarde. Levantó la mirada hacia su hermano. James se había llevado su mano derecha hacia el pecho, seguramente como respuesta refleja a la quemazón que el amuleto le había provocado. Ambos se miraron, el terror de ser atrapados reflejado en sus ojos. Albus ni siquiera se preocupó por leer el mensaje. Sabía lo que aquello quería decir.

—¡James, la Capa! —dijo Albus, con voz ronca del miedo, mientras que dejaba la carta apresuradamente en la mesa, reaccionando por fin. James pareció caer a la realidad con aquellas palabras, y buscando en sus bolsillos, extrajo la maravillosa capa, herencia de su padre.

Con un rápido movimiento, James los cubrió a ambos con la Capa. Apenas habían terminado de esconderse bajo la misma cuando el ruido de una explosión les llegó desde el exterior. Albus comprendió al instante lo que aquello significaba: Hedda había usado las Bombas de Humo para escapar.

—¡Pequeñas sanguijuelas! ¿Creen que pueden escaparse de mí? —exclamaba en ese momento la voz histérica de Flich.

A continuación, Albus escuchó los pasos acelerados de alguien que corría por el pasillo. Los pasos resonaron fuertemente cuando Flich pasó corriendo junto a la puerta del despacho de Primus, para luego comenzar a alejarse. Luego de unos minutos, el ruido de pasos había desaparecido.

—Salgamos de aquí —dijo la voz de James, con una seriedad que pocas veces le había escuchado. Albus asintió debajo de la capa. Habían dado apenas unos pasos hacia la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió.

Albus se paralizó en su lugar en cuánto vio a Icarus Primus entrar en la oficina, cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo para no inhalar el humo que todavía flotaba por el pasillo. Sus ojos oscuros estaban entrecerrados y lagrimeaban como consecuencia al efecto corrosivo del humo.

—Malditos estudiantes —insultó por lo bajo Icarus, mientras que lanzaba una mirada resentida hacia el pasillo. Con un ruidoso portazo, se encerró en el interior de aquella oscura oficina.

Albus no se atrevía a moverse, pero sabía que de permanecer donde se encontraba, Icarus terminaría tropezando con él y con James de camino hacia su escritorio. James a su lado pareció llegar a la misma conclusión que él, pues en un acto de típica valentía e imprudencia gryffindoriana, lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y lo arrastró hacia un rincón de la sala, junto a la estantería de libros.

A pesar de que se habían movido lo más silenciosamente posible, Icarus Primus pareció notar algo, pues sus ojos rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el punto en que ellos se encontraban escondidos. Los miraba tan fijamente que Albus llegó a preguntarse si la Capa estaría funcionando correctamente. Para su alivio, la capa funcionaba perfectamente. Icarus Primus había notado algo extraño, había creído oír movimientos, pero sus ojos no lograban ver nada.

Con cierto recelo, el hombre caminó hasta la ventana abierta, donde todavía esperaba pacientemente la lechuza que poco tiempo atrás le había traído una carta. El ave ululó al verlo aproximarse.

—No voy a responder la carta de tu amo —le gruñó Icarus—. Así que ya puedes marcharte tranquila —agregó luego, mientras que ahuyentaba al ave con una mano. La lechuza ululó fuertemente, ofendida, y abriendo sus alas, emprendió vuelo, alejándose del castillo.

Primus permaneció unos segundos junto a la ventana, mirando al ave alejarse en el cielo. Estaba atardeciendo, y el sol ya amagaba con esconderse detrás de las montañas que rodeaban Hogwarts. Primus hizo una mueca de impaciencia, y con un movimiento ágil de varita, cerró la ventana y las cortinas, sumiendo la habitación en completa oscuridad.

El profesor sacudió una vez más la varita, y una serie de antorchas dispuestas alrededor de la habitación se encendieron. La llama de las mismas era un tono azul, idéntico al fuego que el profesor había utilizado para espantar a las arañas en el bosque. Aquel fuego daba a la habitación un matriz extraño, casi fantasmal. La presencia de Icarus Primus en aquel lugar ayudaba aún más a crear una imagen terrorífica.

Con paso lento y tranquilo, Icarus se deslizó por el despacho hasta quedar frente a su escritorio. Se sentó en la silla, y metió una de sus grandes manos en un bolsillo de la túnica, para sacar del interior una caja pequeña que Albus reconoció al instante. Era la caja que Icarus había recibido en Halloween. La pequeña e insignificante caja que en su interior contenía la pieza clave de aquel oscuro plan. La Brújula Voluntaria. Y ahora estaba reparada. Ahora funcionaba, y nada menos que a voluntad de Primus.

El profesor dejó la cajita sobre el escritorio, frente a él, y apoyó los codos sobre el apoyabrazos de la silla, juntando las yemas de los dedos, adquiriendo una expresión pensativa. Albus lo observaba atentamente desde su rincón, midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Estaba convencido de que el profesor estaba pensando el siguiente paso a seguir.

Tuvo que admitir que era admirable la calma y paciencia de Primus en ese instante. Frente a él, por fin, se hallaba lo que necesitaba para encontrar el Tercer Ojo. Estaba solo un paso de conseguir su objetivo. A solo un paso del Templo. Y sin embargo, a pesar de lo que ello significaba, el hombre no se había precipitado a actuar. No, claro que no. Había regresado a Hogwarts con la Brújula y se había sentado en su despacho. A pensar. A planificar el siguiente paso a realizar. Solo tendría una oportunidad de actuar. Tanto Primus como Albus sabían eso. Solo una oportunidad de que no lo descubrieran.

Icarus cerró los ojos momentáneamente, como si aquello lo ayudara a poder concentrarse mejor. Segundos después volvió a abrir los ojos. Albus pudo leer determinación en sus pupilas negras. El hombre volvió a tomar la Brújula, y con un rápido movimiento, la escondió de regreso en el bolsillo.

Solo entonces, una vez que su atención ya no recaía en a Brújula Voluntaria, fue que Icarus notó que algo estaba diferente en su escritorio. Frunció el ceño.

Para empezar, el libro griego no se encontraba donde él lo había dejado, prolijamente acomodado. Pero lo que era peor, la carta de Tobías reposaba sobre la portada del mismo. Y él recordaba perfectamente haberla guardado en el interior del libro.

Primus tomó nuevamente la varita en su mano derecha, y se puso de pie, alerta. La expresión de concentración de segundos atrás ahora había sido reemplazada por una de amenaza. Sus ojos recorrieron toda la habitación, deteniéndose nuevamente en el rincón en que Albus y James se encontraban escondidos. Y para terror de Potter, las comisuras de los labios de Primus comenzaron a curvarse en una especie sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que solo se guardaba para Albus.

_Nos ha descubierto,_ pensó Albus, mientras que tomaba firmemente su varita en la mano derecha, listo para defenderse si era necesario.

Pero entonces, sucedió algo que él no se esperaba. La mirada de Primus dejó de posarse en el sitio donde ellos se encontraban, y continuó recorriendo el resto de la habitación. Y finalmente, Icarus bajó su varita, dándose por vencido.

Albus lo vio sacar de un bolsillo un reloj y comprobar la hora. Chasqueando la lengua, el profesor volvió a guardar el reloj, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del despacho. Su mano se apoyó sobre el picaporte, y entonces, el hombre se detuvo.

Su rostro giró, una vez más, hacia donde Albus estaba escondido, y esta vez, una sonrisa completa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Verás, quien-quiera-que-seas… me encantaría quedarme aquí a descubrir quién eres y por qué estás en mi despacho, hurgando entre mis cosas, aunque tengo mis sospechas al respecto… —comenzó a decir Primus, en el mismo tono desapasionado que acostumbraba a usar durante las clases. Chasqueó una vez más la lengua—. Pero lamentablemente, estoy corto de tiempo. En este momento, se está por celebrar un maravilloso festín en el Gran Salón, y toda el castillo estará demasiado ocupado festejando y riendo como para notar mi ausencia —le explicó con malicia—. Lo cual supone una oportunidad única para mí. Así que supongo que tendrás que esperar hasta que regrese, y entonces me explicarás que diablos haces aquí —y con estas últimas palabras, abrió la puerta, y salió del lugar.

Albus escuchó cómo Icarus Primus cerraba fuertemente la puerta detrás de él, y a continuación, lo escuchó susurrar unas palabras desde el otro lado de la puerta. No pudo distinguir lo que decía, pero se escuchó un fuerte ruido, como el de un gong, proveniente de la puerta, seguido de una ráfaga de magia que envolvió la habitación.

—No… —murmuró Albus, mientras que se salía de debajo de la capa y corría hacia la puerta. Aferró el picaporte e intentó girarlo. Pero no cedió. La puerta estaba trabada. Icarus Primus la había hechizado. Desesperado, Albus alzó su propia varita, todavía sujeta en su mano, y apuntó a cerradura. —_Alohomora _—pronunció, aunque ya sabía que aquello no funcionaría. Efectivamente, nada sucedió. Albus sacudió el picaporte violentamente, y pateó la puerta con furia.

—Estamos atrapados —dijo James, detrás de él, mientras que se llevaba ambos manos a la cabeza, aferrándose el cabello.

—Lo sé —coincidió Albus, dando un paso atrás, impotente, con la mirada fija en la puerta frente a él.

Estaban encerrados. E Icarus Primus iba tras el Tercer Ojo, sin nadie que se interpusiera en su camino.

* * *

**Se que tardé mucho, pero este capítulo resultó un poco más dificil de escribir que el resto. Estoy llegando a un momento determinante de la historia, y quiero que todo quede lo más perfecto posible!**

**Espero que les guste como quedó. Yo estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado obtenido!**

**Prometo responder los reviews en el proximo capitulo! Y diganme lo que piensan de este capitulo!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	24. Capítulo 24: La Mujer vestida de Negro

**Capítulo 24: La Mujer vestida de Negro**

Albus miraba la puerta con desesperación, como si esperara que su penetrante mirada pudiera hacer algo contra el hechizo que Icarus Primus había lanzado sobre la misma.

A su lado, James se removía inquieto por la habitación, dando vueltas como un animal encerrado, la respiración agitada y los puños apretados, conteniendo toda la bronca que pugnaba por explotar.

—Ese maldito… ese maldito… —repetía una y otra vez el mayor de los hermanos, con la voz ronca del enojo—. Tenemos que salir de acá —dijo entonces, enfrentándose a su hermano—. ¡Albus! —lo llamó, casi gritando. Éste sacudió la cabeza, como si escuchar su nombre lo hubiera traído de regreso a la realidad.

—Saca tu varita, James —ordenó Albus, mientras que tragaba saliva, tratando de alivianar de ese modo la resequedad de su garganta, consecuencia del miedo y la ansiedad. El solo pensar que en ese preciso momento, Primus se dirigía hacia el Tercer Ojo, lo estaba trastornando. Sentía un zumbido en su cabeza, y un cosquilleo en las manos, señal de que la desesperación se estaba apoderando de él.

—Bien…—dijo James, mirando con cierto recelo, y extrajo su varita del bolsillo—. ¿Y ahora qué, genio?

—Probemos juntos un _alohomora…_ talvez funcione si el hechizo es más potente —sugirió Albus, aunque no muy confiado de sus palabras. James rodó los ojos, en un claro gesto de que aquello tampoco lo convencía a él, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, levantó su varita, listo para lanzar el hechizo.

—A la cuenta de tres… uno, dos… ¡Tres! —contó James.

—_Alohomora _—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y el rayo de luz verde surcó la oscuridad del despacho para golpear secamente contra la puerta de madera.

Al igual que en el primer intento, nada sucedió. James soltó un grito ahogado al aire, mientras que pateaba con bronca el escritorio a su lado.

—Tiene que haber una salida… —susurró Albus, comenzando a sentirse inquieto.

Su mirada recorrió rápidamente toda la habitación, buscando desenfrenadamente una solución a aquello, mientras que el sudor comenzaba a empaparle la frente, las axilas, las manos. Podía sentir su desbocado corazón, el ruido de cada latido retumbando en sus oídos, como si se tratara de un reloj marcándole los segundos antes del fatídico final. Sus manos comenzaron a temblarle, mezcla del miedo y la impotencia. La habitación le pareció cada vez más pequeña a medida que una terrible sensación de claustrofobia lo invadía.

Sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en la única abertura que había en aquel lugar, aparte de la puerta: la ventana. Caminó hacia la misma dando zancadas, y descorrió las cortinas de un tirón.

Afuera había anochecido. El cielo todavía mantenía un tono de azul claro, señal de que la noche recién comenzaba. Pero la luna ya brillaba alta e implacable. Una vez más, Albus trató de forzar la cerradura de la ventana. Usó su varita, y usó la fuerza bruta, pero ninguna de las dos surtió efecto.

Fue más de lo que Albus pudo soportar. Una cólera desconocida lo invadió repentinamente, y solo podía pensar en una cosa: Icarus Primus conseguiría el Tercer Ojo. Después de tanto esfuerzo por parte de Albus, después de la determinación con que el morocho se había propuesto detenerlo, Primus había vencido.

La derrota lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho, casi como si fuera un puño, y por un instante, le quitó la respiración. _"No, este no puede ser el final"_ se dijo a sí mismo Albus, mientras que cerraba fuertemente los ojos, como si al abrirlos, esperara encontrarse fuera de ese lugar.

El temblor de sus manos pareció aumentar de intensidad, y ahora, su cuerpo entero se sacudía, producto de la ira que lo dominaba. Albus podía sentir su cuerpo cobrando temperatura, su sangre burbujeando en las venas, sus músculos tensándose.

—Albus… —lo llamó James, en un tono precavido, y hasta temeroso.

Pero Albus Potter ya había perdido completamente el control de sí mismo. Un grito desgarrador, cargado de impotencia, brotó desde lo más profundo de su ser y retumbó en toda la habitación, al mismo tiempo que una ola de magia salía despedida del joven mago, para golpear contra todo a su paso.

James sintió cómo la magia de su hermano lo alcanzaba, incluso lo rozaba, y cerró los ojos, esperando un golpe, que para su sorpresa nunca llegó. La magia pasó a su lado, incluso a través suyo, pero no le hizo el menor rasguño. Como si fuera capaz de reconocerlo como el hermano de Albus.

Sin embargo, el resto del despacho no tuvo la misma suerte. Los exámenes y las hojas de pergamino que descansaban sobre el escritorio se vieron levantadas en un remolino de viento y papeles, al tiempo que los libros salían disparados de los estantes de la biblioteca, para atravesar toda la habitación, y golpear contra la pared contraria, destruyéndose en el camino. Los frascos que reposaban por todo el despacho, cuyo contenido era incierto y tenebroso, explotaron en miles de fragmentos de vidrio, que luego se convirtieron en polvo brillante, esparcido por toda la sala.

Y ante los ojos maravillados de James Potter, la puerta del despacho se abrió de sopetón con tal violencia, que fue arrancada de la pared, para salir disparada hacia el pasillo.

—¡Al! —volvió a llamarlo James al ver que, a pesar de haber abierto la puerta, su hermano seguía fuera de control. Sin pensarlo, James caminó hacia Albus, y lo tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndolo. Pero Albus seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los puños apretados, el rostro transformado por el enojo. Desesperado, James volvió a sacudirlo, sin éxito.

Sin saber qué más hacer, el Gryffindor hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente. Envolvió a su hermano en un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte que bien podría haberle roto una costilla en el camino.

—Albus, vuelve —le susurró al oído, casi rogándole.

Albus escuchó las palabras compungidas de su hermano como si llegaran a través de un vidrio, desde la distancia y apagadas. Pero las escuchó, y comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol del que era capaz, Potter se concentró en dominar su magia.

De a poco, su cuerpo dejó de temblar, y sus músculos parecieron relajarse. Y la magia que sobrevolaba la habitación pareció disiparse, hasta finalmente, desaparecer.

Fueron segundos, quizás incluso menos. Pero durante ese instante, Albus había perdido control de su magia una vez más. Y gracias a ello, ahora eran libres.

Albus abrió los ojos sintiéndose repentinamente cansado. Descubrió que le costaba bastante enfocar, pero pudo distinguir la silueta de James, frente a él, todavía sujetándolo entre sus brazos. Su hermano lo miraba serio.

—Gracias —le dijo Albus, en un hilo de voz. Una sonrisa vacilante se dibujó en su rostro, y James pareció relajarse al verla. Las piernas del menor de los Potter temblaron bajo su peso, y debilitado, Albus se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas.

—¡Cielos, Albus! —exclamó James, volviendo a adquirir un matiz de preocupación, mientras que se inclinaba junto a su hermano.

—Estoy bien…—le aseguró Albus, mientras que intentaba reincorporarse. La mano de James se posó entonces sobre su hombro, impidiéndole ponerse de pie.

—Estás débil —lo contradijo James de manera grave, mientras que buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. Albus observó cómo su hermano sacaba un paquete de chocolate—. Cómetelo —le ordenó entendiéndoselo. Al no se atrevió a contradecirlo, y tomó mansamente el chocolate que su hermano le extendía, para darle un gran mordisco.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Comenzó a sentir un suave cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, mientras que una fuerza renovada parecía recargar sus piernas entumecidas y cansadas. De a poco, Potter comenzó a sentirse mejor, y con ello, cayó en cuenta de la realidad en que se encontraba.

—Primus —susurró Albus, cuando su mente logró aclararse lo suficiente—. Debemos detenerlo, James —agregó luego, mirando fijamente a su hermano. James torció una sonrisa amarga.

—No sabemos a dónde fue, Al… no tenemos idea de dónde está escondido el Tercer Ojo —le recordó el mayor.

—No, es verdad…—le reconoció Albus, pero una sonrisa astuta se dibujó en sus labios—. Pero tenemos esto, en cambio —le dijo, sacando de su bolsillo un trozo plegado de pergamino, que James no tuvo problemas en reconocer como El Mapa del Merodeador.

Albus abrió entonces el pergamino, y James se sentó a su lado para poder observar con mayor detenimiento el mapa dibujado sobre el papel. La mayoría de la gente aparecía marcada en el Gran Salón. Por lo cual, los muchachos no tardaron demasiado tiempo en localizar el pequeño punto negro que marcaba a _Icarus Primus_.

—Está yendo hacia las mazmorras…—dijo Albus, reconociendo el camino que su profesor estaba recorriendo en ese momento.

—Vamos tras él —se apresuró a decir James, mientras que se ponía de pie aceleradamente. Albus lo siguió tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitía. A pesar de haber recuperado gran parte de sus energías, todavía se sentía algo débil y cansado. —Por cierto… lindo trabajo derribando la puerta, hermanito —agregó James, con un guiño de ojo. Acto seguido, salió corriendo hacia el exterior del despacho de Primus. Y Albus lo siguió.

Si había algo bueno de correr detrás de James Potter era que él siempre sabía el camino correcto a tomar. Albus se encontró a sí mismo pensando que posiblemente su hermano se había memorizado, si no todo el Mapa, gran parte del mismo. James recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts reconociendo todos los atajos que había en su camino, atravesándolos con la confianza que solo se obtiene con la costumbre de transitar muchas veces un mismo lugar.

Cada vez que tomaban un nuevo pasillo, o alcanzaban una nueva planta, Albus lanzaba una rápida mirada al Mapa del Merodeador, para comprobar dónde se encontraba Primus. El profesor todavía estaba deambulando por los oscuros pasadizos de las mazmorras, cada vez sumergiéndose más en las profundidades del castillo.

—Por aquí, Albus… éste pasillo secreto nos deja frente a la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin —le anunció James, mientras que descorría un tapete del primer piso y se introducía en un pasillo sin luces, que baja de manera bastante empinada. Albus vaciló unos segundos frente a la entrada, desconfiado. — ¡Rápido, Albus! —lo apremió James, quien ya se encontraba sumergido en la oscuridad que había frente a ellos.

Inspirando profundamente, Albus se introdujo sin pensarlo dos veces en el pasillo. El tapete se cerró detrás de él, dejándolo todo en penumbras. Y nuevamente, Potter se dispuso a correr a través del angosto e inclinado camino hacia su misterioso profesor. Un solo objetivo en mente: detenerlo a cualquier precio.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, ambos hermanos llegaron al otro lado del pasadizo secreto. James descorrió el tapete que cubría el otro extremo del túnel, revelando, efectivamente, el pasillo de piedra que conduce hacia la entrada a la Sala Común de Albus. James lo esperaba de pie junto al tapete, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, recuperando el aliento.

—¿Y ahora hacia dónde, Albus? —jadeó James, mientras que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, producto de la carrera estrepitosa que acaban de realizar.

Albus abrió con manos sudadas el Mapa una vez más, y sus ojos verdes sondearon ágilmente las mazmorras, localizando sin inconvenientes el punto de Icarus Primus.

—Se ha detenido —respondió Albus, sorprendido al notar aquello. Icarus Primus había dejado de moverse. Ahora se encontraba estático, a varios pasillos de distancia de ellos.

—¿En dónde, Albus? —insistió un impaciente James.

—Sígueme. Conozco éste lugar —le respondió su hermano.

Mientras que Albus recorría el camino hacia Icarus, su mente intentaba comprender lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué Icarus Primus se había detenido en ese punto? Albus ya había recorrido antes esos pasillos, buscando algún indicio del Tercer Ojo. Y no había visto nada. ¿Acaso Primus había descubierto algo que Albus había pasado por alto? ¿O talvez la Brújula Voluntaria no funcionaba como su dueño esperaba? ¿Era posible que todavía estuviera rota, y hubiera guiado a Primus hacia un punto ciego?

Pero entonces, mientras que recorrían a paso rápido las mazmorras, acercándose cada vez más al sitio donde Primus se encontraba, algo sucedió. Potter pudo ver perfectamente como el puntito negro que señalaba al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras desaparecía abruptamente del mapa.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó James al notar que su hermano se había detenido repentinamente.

—Ha desaparecido del mapa…—respondió Albus, todavía sin terminar de comprender.

—¿Crees que ha dejado Hogwarts? —preguntó James, igual de confuso. Albus negó con la cabeza.

—No… creo que ha encontrado el escondite del Tercer Ojo —tuvo que reconocer Albus, y sintió como un dolor punzante en la boca del estómago, como si alguien le hubiera clavado una espada.

—Diablos —insultó James, furioso, y entonces, comenzó a correr por el pasillo hacia el sitio donde habían visto por última vez el punto de Icarus Primus en el mapa. Albus tardó en reaccionar y seguirlo.

Apenas unos minutos más tarde, ambos se encontraban de pie en un salón oval, en el cual desembocaban múltiples pasillos. El lugar se encontraba completamente vacío, a excepción de un único y gigantesco cuadro, que Albus reconoció sin problemas, pues ya había estado antes ahí. La mujer vestida de negro y con un reloj de arena en la mano los miraba sin interés desde aquel retrato.

—-No entiendo… ¿dónde se metió? —habló finalmente James, mientras que se acercaba a las paredes, y las rozaba con las manos, buscando algún posible pasadizo secreto.

Albus observó a su hermano sin muchas esperanzas. Algo le decía que James no encontraría nada en aquellas paredes. Fuera lo que fuera donde el Tercer Ojo se escondía, debía de ser un lugar lo suficientemente secreto como para que los antiguos Merodeadores no fueran capaces de descubrirlo e incluirlo en el Mapa. Albus recorrió todo el salón oval con la mirada, buscando alguna pista. Pero nuevamente, lo único que había allí era un cuadro. Un cuadro con una mujer que los miraba impasible, girando sobre su mano el reloj de arena una y otra vez.

—Disculpe…—la saludó Albus finalmente. La mujer no dio señas de haberlo escuchado, pero siguió mirándolo—. Me preguntaba si usted no ha visto por aquí a un hombre…—se atrevió a preguntar Potter. James detuvo entonces su búsqueda, y giró a mirar a su hermano y el cuadro.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó el cuadro, de igual manera que lo había hecho la última vez que Albus le había pedido instrucciones, semanas atrás.

—No… creo que no. Es decir… te he visto antes, cuando pasaba por aquí —respondió Albus, dubitativo. La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Si no sabes quién soy, entonces no puedo ayudarte —respondió ella, y una sonrisa malévola e intrigante surcó su cara bonita.

—Oiga, señora, estamos verdaderamente apurados. Un hombre bastante malo esta buscando algo que puede resultar ser terrible, y si no lo detenemos, cosas muy malas van a suceder—dijo un exasperado e impaciente James.

—Ya te he dicho… si no sabes quien soy, si no me conoces, entonces no puedo ayudarte —repitió la mujer, acentuando su sonrisa.

—¿No puede darnos alguna pista al respecto? —pidió Albus educadamente, mientras que lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a su hermano mayor. James chasqueó la lengua, pero no dijo nada.

—Ya tienes todas las pistas que necesitas a la vista, muchacho —le aseguró la mujer de negro.

—Disculpe, pero es que no las veo… —insistió Al.

—Eso es porque no estás mirando bien —argumentó la mujer, y sus ojos viajaron rápidamente hacia el reloj de arena, y de regreso a Potter.

Albus observó entonces con más detalle el cuadro. Buscó en el marco del mismo si había algún nombre escrito, pero estaba vacío. Buscó en la propia pintura el nombre del pintor, pero tampoco figuraba en ningún lugar a la vista. Sin saber que hacer, se dedicó a observar con más detalle la pintura en sí.

Se trataba de una pintura bastante simple, en sí misma. Lo único remarcable era la mujer en sí, vestida de negro y con un reloj de arena, que hacía girar constantemente. El paisaje de fondo era bastante descampado y tétrico, similar a un desierto, pero mucho más oscuro.

—Pues… la veo a usted, y al reloj —tanteó Albus. La mujer amplió su sonrisa, y asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que estaba en lo correcto.

"_Una mujer y un reloj de arena… un reloj de arena…" _pensó para sí mismo Potter.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con la función del reloj? —preguntó Albus, frunciendo pensativamente el ceño. Una vez más la mujer le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. —Pues bien… el reloj de arena se usa para medir el tiempo… ¿se encarga usted de medir el tiempo? —probó Albus, sintiéndose bastante estúpido.

—Algo así… —respondió evasivamente la mujer, con cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras—. Nuevamente, muchacho… debes mirar más allá de lo que ves a simple vista…—agregó luego.

"_Vamos, vamos, Albus, tu puedes con esto… mirar más allá… ¿qué otro significado puede tener un reloj de arena? Una mujer de negro, sosteniendo un reloj de arena… ¿qué estás midiendo, mujer?"_ y entonces, la respuesta llegó a su mente. Albus. _"Cómo no lo había pensado antes… ¿quién más puede custodiar el Tercer Ojo si no es ella?"_ rió Albus para sus adentros ante la ironía de aquel cuadro.

—No estás midiendo únicamente el tiempo… estas midiendo el paso del tiempo, ¿verdad? Mides la vida —soltó finalmente Albus.

—Bien… —coincidió la mujer, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza—. Entonces, si soy quien que mide la vida… ¿puedes decirme mi nombre? —insistió la mujer, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Eres la Muerte —respondió Potter, sonriendo de manera triunfadora. Una vez más, la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

—Has acertado. Ahora que sabes quién soy, puedes pasar —le concedió La Muerte, con una inclinación de cabeza.

Y Albus pudo ver cómo el cuadro comenzaba a separarse de la pared de piedra sobre la que colgaba, como si se tratara de una puerta que gira sobre sus bisagras.

Habían encontrado la entrada al escondite del Tercer Ojo.

* * *

**Sí, lo se! Tardé una eternidad. Pido perdón, pero no fue mi culpa. Tengo este capitulo escrito desde hace ya una semana, pero mi computadora sufrió un virus que me demoró bastante en la publicación.**

**Ahora sí, yendo al capítulo... me gustó mucho escribirlo, y me divirtió sobremanera llegar a este punto de la historia. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios al respecto... y prometo responder los reviews lo antes posible... no lo hice en este capítulo porque sino me iba a demorar demasiado.**

**Como comentario extra, les cuento que escribí un one-shot sobre Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott. Corresponden a los mismos personajes de esta historia, solo que transcurre en el pasado, a los pocos años de la derrota de Voldemort. Creo que a quien le interese leerlo, le va a dar una mejor comprensión de algunos eventos que transcurren en esta historia... como el cambio ocurrido en Draco, y por qué Theodore Nott prefiere que su hija no esté en Slytherin.**

**Saludos a todos,**

**G.**


	25. Capítulo 25: El Camino

**Capítulo 25: El Camino**

El cuadro se descorrió como si de una puerta se tratara. Albus y James contuvieron el aliento durante segundos que parecieron horas. Esperaban encontrarse con la entrada a un posible pasadizo, o posiblemente una puerta. Pero en cambio, detrás del cuadro no había nada. Simplemente…

—¿Una pared? ¿Es acaso una especie de chiste? —estalló James, dirigiéndose al cuadro de la Muerte—. Porque créeme, yo se mucho de chistes… y éste no es para nada gracioso —le espetó. La Muerte simplemente le sonrió con cierta burla.

—Es el único camino que yo puedo enseñarles —aseguró la Muerte, desde el cuadro.

—¿El hombre que vino antes que nosotros pasó por aquí? —preguntó Albus, comenzando a dudar. La Muerte asintió—. Entonces es aquí, James —trató de convencerse a sí mismo y a su hermano.

—Pues bien… veamos qué hay, entonces…—dijo un exasperado James Potter, mientras que sacaba su varita y apuntaba hacia la lisa pared de piedra frente a él—. _¡Revelio!_ —lanzó James, y un haz de luz salió desde su varita para dar en la pared.

El haz de luz pareció ser absorbida por las piedras delante de ellos. Y durante varios segundos, nada sucedió. James bufó.

—Esto es inútil, Albus… ahí no hay nada… —comenzó a decir el mayor de los Potter, mientras que daba la espalda a la pared.

Pero entonces, Albus lo vio. Al principio era casi imperceptible. Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, se fue haciendo cada vez más evidente.

Sobre la fría y oscura piedra Albus pudo ver cómo de a poco, unas brillantes palabras comenzaban a escribirse. Eran trazos largos y esculturales, escritos de manera prolija y antigua.

—James, mira… —lo llamó Albus en un susurro, mientras que se acercaba más a la pared para poder leer lo que estaba escrito delante de él. Levantó la mano y rozó las letras con sus dedos. Estaba tallado en la piedra. Como si ante el hechizo de James, una mano invisible las hubiera escrito para ellos.

—Es la letra de Gryffindor —dijo James, sorprendido, y Albus comprobó que su hermano se encontraba junto a él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Albus, girando a mirarlo. James sonrió de lado.

—He visto esta misma escritura por todos lados en nuestra Sala Común… sin contar que hace poco, robé de la Sección Prohibida un libro titulado _Memorias de Godric Gryffindor_, que por cierto, fue escrito por él —le explicó James, autosuficiente.

—Parece un mensaje… —comenzó a decir Albus, mientras que se alejaba unos pasos para poder leer lo que de a poco se estaba escribiendo en la pared.

_Mortal, has llamado a la Muerte a tu encuentro,_

_y has cruzado el límite que ella ha impuesto._

_Te advierto que de continuar,_

_Ningún bien has de alcanzar._

_He puesto frente a ti, una prueba de mi autoría._

_Si has de pasar, requerirás de toda tu valentía._

_Así que cruza, humano, si es necesario,_

_Pero deberás hacerlo con los ojos vendados._

_Y ten, cuidado, mortal, si buscas lo que esta enterrado, _

_Pues podrías encontrar algo que no has deseado._

—Eso no suena muy alentador…—comentó James, alzando una ceja, luego de terminar de leer también el mensaje escrito por Godric Gryffindor.

—Es un acertijo —dijo Albus, pensativamente.

—Pues será mejor que nos apuremos a resolverlo, Albus. Primus nos lleva bastante ventaja —lo apuró su hermano.

Albus volvió a leer nuevamente el acertijo, pero siguió sin comprenderlo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a pasar si no había ningún sitio por donde avanzar? Comenzó a sentirse inquieto e impaciente a medida que se daba cuenta de que no lograba encontrar la solución.

—No lo sé… no lo comprendo —confesó finalmente Albus, en un suspiro de resignación. James a su lado, soltó un leve gruñido, y dio un paso más hacia el mensaje inscrito en la pared. Su mano izquierda se encontraba sosteniendo su mentón de manera pensativa, mientras que la mano derecha jugueteaba con la varita de manera inquieta. Permaneció así varios minutos, hasta que finalmente, chasqueó la lengua, divertido.

—¿Y sí no se trata de un acertijo, Albus? —soltó finalmente James, girando a mirar a su hermano.

—¿A qué te refieres? —lo instó a continuar él.

—Pues… tú estas pensando como todo Slytherin… buscando el truco escondido, acudiendo a la astucia de una persona para poder resolver los problemas —le explicó James, volviendo nuevamente su mirada hacia la pared—. Pero un Gryffindor es diferente. No creo que esto se trate de un acertijo, Albus. No me imagino a Godric creándolo de esa manera. Pienso que él hubiera deseado que sólo aquellos con el coraje necesario pudieran pasar su prueba —agregó luego.

—¿Y entonces qué se supone que es este mensaje? —preguntó Albus, comenzando a exasperarse. James sonrió pícaramente.

—Creo que es simplemente eso… un mensaje —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y cómo se supone que conseguiremos pasar, entonces? —le espetó Albus fuera de sí. James simplemente acentuó más su sonrisa.

—Creo que es bastante claro. Pasaremos con valentía... y con los ojos vendados —le respondió. Y acto seguido, se guardó la varita en el bolsillo y cerró fuertemente los ojos, bloqueando completamente su visión—. Nos vemos del otro lado, Al —le dijo, todavía con los ojos sellados. Y antes de que Albus pudiera objetar cualquier cosa a su teoría, James se abalanzó a toda velocidad hacia la pared, corriendo con sus ojos completamente cerrados.

—¡James, NO! —gritó Potter, desesperado al ver a su hermano yendo directamente contra una pared rígida de piedra.

Pero James no se detuvo, sino que pareció acelerar. Y entonces, cuando Albus pensó que su hermano chocaría estrepitosamente contra la pared, James simplemente la atravesó como si se tratara de humo, y desapareció frente a él.

Albus permaneció varios segundos, estático en su lugar, sintiendo su corazón agitado en el pecho a causa del susto que su hermano acaba de provocarle.

—Malditos Gryffindors… ¿por qué siempre tienen que correr directamente hacia los peligros sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo un segundo? —maldijo Albus al aire, mientras que retrocedía unos pasos para tomar carrera—. Bien… valentía y ojos cerrados… valentía y ojos cerrados… si esto no funciona juro que voy a matarte, James —continuó hablando solo, mientras que cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Inspiró una gran bocanada de aire, para darse coraje, y sin pensarlo, se lanzó a toda la carrera contra la pared.

Sabía que solo unas seis o siete zancadas lo separaban de la pared, y esperó el inminente impacto una vez que las hubo recorrido. Pero el golpe nunca llegó. En cambio, cuando Albus dio su séptima zancada, sintió como si se sumergiera en una fría y asfixiante bruma. No se detuvo, y continuó corriendo, forzándose a mantener los ojos cerrados. Algo le decía que no podía abrirlos aún.

Luego de otras cinco zancadas, Albus sintió que la bruma se disipaba, y que podía respirar aire limpio. Se detuvo, algo agitado, más por el miedo que por la carrera.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos —le dijo la voz socarrona de James, a su lado. Albus obedeció, no sin cierto recelo, y al abrir los ojos se encontró completamente en penumbras. —¿Dónde crees que estamos? —preguntó entonces su hermano.

—No lo sé… —tuvo que confesar Albus una vez más, mientras que intentaba acostumbrar su visión a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. —_Lumos _—susurró, y notó que su voz retumbaba en el lugar.

La punta de su varita se encendió ante la orden, iluminando apenas el espacio que lo rodeaba. Pudo distinguir la figura de su hermano a su lado. Delante de ellos, Albus pudo ver cómo las paredes se extendían, paralelas y largas, demarcando un túnel cuyo final no alcanzaba a ver.

A la distancia, Albus podía oír el ruido provocado por el agua que fluye. Un gorgoteo aterrador llegaba hasta sus oídos, aplacado por la distancia que los separaba de la fuente de dicho ruido. Pero la humedad era perceptible en el ambiente, así como también el olor a tierra húmeda y a encierro.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que nos espera al final de ese túnel —le dijo James, seriamente. Albus no dijo nada, pero coincidió mentalmente para sus adentros.

Albus estaba convencido que aquel truco de Godric Gryffindor en la entrada al pasadizo secreto no podía ser lo único que custodiaba al Tercer Ojo. De seguro, había muchos más peligros esperándolos por delante. E incluso si llegaban al final de todo aquello, todavía los esperaba Icarus Primus. Potter sabía que no había forma de que él y James pudieran derrotarlo. Recién ahora caía en cuenta de aquello. Únicamente conseguirían entretenerlo lo suficiente como para que otros llegaran en su ayuda. Pero nadie sabía dónde estaban. Los únicos que tenían alguna idea sobre todo aquello eran Hedda y Scorpius. Pero ellos solamente sabían que Primus había desaparecido de Hogwarts durante la tarde, ya que luego habían tenido que huir por culpa de Flich, y Albus no había tenido ocasión de contarles que, efectivamente, Primus había ido a buscar la Brújula Voluntaria.

—Debemos avisarle a alguien sobre Primus —dijo Albus en voz alta, luego de meditarlo. Pudo ver cómo James giraba a mirarlo gracias a la luz de su varita. —Por si nosotros no logramos detenerlo…—agregó Albus. James asintió secamente.

Albus metió entonces su mano por el cuello de la túnica y tomó una vez más el Amuleto entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en el mensaje que quería transmitir a sus amigos. Tenía poco tiempo, y necesitaba que ellos comprendieran que era así.

_Primus va detrás del Tercer Ojo en las mazmorras, el cuadro de la Dama Negra y el Reloj de Arena. _

_Busquen ayuda._

_Albus._

El Amuleto en su mano levantó una suave temperatura, indicándole que el mensaje había sido transmitido. Albus rezó porque sus amigos pudieran conseguir a alguien que escuchara su historia y la creyera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Debemos seguir —le recordó James, mientras que prendía la punta de su propia varita, para iluminar el camino.

—Sigamos, entonces —accedió Albus, con la esperanza de que, si ellos fracasaban, otros lograrían detener a Primus antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Recorrieron a paso rápido el túnel, teniendo el mayor de los cuidados con cada paso que daban. Temiendo que alguna trampa se les apareciera de la nada. Pero nada sucedió, a excepción de que, con cada paso que daban, el sonido de agua cayendo se volvía cada vez más claro y fuerte, señal de que se acercaban al final de aquel camino. Y efectivamente, al llegar al final del túnel, Albus descubrió la fuente de agua que había causado aquel sonido goteante.

El túnel desembocaba en lo que parecía ser una gigantesca cueva excavada en la piedra y la tierra que yacía debajo del castillo de Hogwarts. Y rellenando todo aquel gigantesco cráter había agua. Cientos de miles de litros de agua, que caían desde orificios en las paredes, vertiéndose ruidosamente sobre la superficie oscura de aquel lago. Un lago cuya agua, lejos de ser cristalina y pura, tenía una apariencia oscura y espesa, como si se tratara de petróleo. Albus no tenía idea de qué era aquello, pero algo le decía que nada bueno podía tener esa apariencia. Supo que, fuera lo que fuera, debían evitar tocar el agua a toda costa.

Delante de ellos, Potter pudo distinguir lo que parecía ser un puente de piedra. El puente se extendía desde el túnel por dónde ellos habían venido, hasta el otro lado del lago, desembocando una vez más en otro oscuro y abominable túnel. Era el único camino visible para cruzar el lago negro.

—Creo que éste es el camino que debemos seguir —sugirió James, dando un paso hacia el puente. Albus lo detuvo instintivamente, aferrándolo de la muñeca.

—No tan rápido… ese espíritu gryffindoriano ya nos ha servido una vez, pero no creo que funcione dos veces —le advirtió Albus, mientras que se acercaba con más cautela al puente.

—Bien, supongo que es turno del ingenioso Salazar Slytherin de sorprendernos —se mofó James.

Albus lo ignoró, mirando con cuidado y detalle el puente delante de él. Su varita iluminaba la primera porción del mismo, pero fue suficiente como para que Potter pudiera ver que no se trataba de un puente común y corriente. Era un puente hecho de grandes rocas, y sobre las mismas, estaban grabadas letras del alfabeto.

Su mirada vagó entonces hacia el comienzo del puente, en el sitio donde éste se unía con el túnel donde él y James todavía estaban aguardando. Y efectivamente, Albus leyó una inscripción allí.

-_Solo un mortal fue capaz de domar al Cerbero y penetrar en Inframundo._

_Sigue sus pasos y podrás cruzar._

_Equivócate, y caerás en el Lago de la Tragedia,_

_Y por siempre ahí descansarás._

—Vaya… eso suena aún más prometedor que el mensaje de Gryffindor —dijo James, frunciendo el ceño al leer el mensaje inscripto en la entrada del puente.

"_Esto sí es un acertijo…"_ pensó Albus, mientras que releía las palabras frente a él. _"He escuchado esto antes… un mortal que domó al Cerbero y logró entrar al Inframundo… lo he leído en algún lugar"_

—¿Qué diablos es el Lago de la Tragedia?—preguntó James, inquieto.

—Supongo que hace referencia al _Río de la Tragedia_... —respondió Albus, ausente, todavía tratando de descifrar el acertijo.

—Menos mal que me has aclarado esa duda, hermano —ironizó James, quien obviamente no había entendido el paralelismo. Albus resopló, molesto por ser interrumpido en su pensamiento.

—El Río de la Tragedia era el límite entre el mundo de los vivos y el Inframundo. Y por sus aguas flotaban las almas de todos los muertos en pena como castigo por sus culpas —respondió el menor de los Potter.

—¿Y cómo cruzaban ese Río? —quiso saber James.

—Ningún mortal podía cruzar ese río. Estaba prohibido por Hades, quien había colocado a Caronte como encargado de evitar el paso de los vivos —le explicó Albus, armándose de paciencia.

—Pues según el poema de tu querido Salazar, _alguien _logró engañar a ese tal Caronte y entrar al Inframundo —le criticó James.

—Hércules —reaccionó Albus, al hacer memoria—. Fue Hércules a quien le ordenaron capturar al Cerbero, y fue él quien logró entrar en la tierra de Hades, sin estar muerto—exclamó emocionado, y agradecido de que su hermano lo hubiera hecho rememorar toda la historia.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó James, mientras miraba con cierto recelo el puente frente a ellos. Albus asintió. —Bueno, entonces… ¿cómo seguimos sus pasos y cruzamos es éste….—lanzó una rápida mirada al mensaje frente a ellos, como si chequeara un dato— …_Lago de la Tragedia?_

Si algo había aprendido en sus dos años en Slytherin era a siempre analizar detenidamente las palabras de sus compañeros de casa. En este caso, las palabras provenían directamente del fundador de su casa, Salazar. Sabía que posiblemente hubiera una trampa en todo aquello. Algún truco escondido que él no llegaba a ver. Pero no había tiempo.

—Seguir los pasos de Hércules…—se dijo a sí mismo Albus, mientras que avanzaba hacia el puente. Buscó con la mirada entre las letras del suelo. A la distancia de un paso largo, pudo distinguir una roca donde estaba grabada la letra "H". —Bien… probemos entonces —dijo en voz alta, y dio un paso al frente.

James ahogó un jadeo al ver a su hermano pisar pesadamente sobre el puente. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de comprobar si algo en aquel lugar había cambiado. Pero todo seguía exactamente igual.

—Bien hecho, Albus —lo felicitó James, mientras que se acercaba la borde del puente, listo para pisar la letra "H" en cuanto su hermano la desocupara.

—No cantes victoria hasta haber llegado al otro lado, James —le advirtió Albus, mientras que buscaba delante de él la letra que seguía… "E". La localizó hacia la derecha, a una distancia bastante larga, pero fácil de alcanzar.

Albus pegó un pequeño salto, y cayó sobre la letra E. Suspiró aliviado al comprobar que no se había equivocado. Mientras tanto, detrás de él James dio un paso sobre la H.

—¿Te importa seguir avanzando, Albus? —pidió James, mientras que hacía equilibrio para no tocar ninguna de las piedras que rodeaban a la letra H.

Albus encontró delante de él, hacia la izquierda, la siguiente letra que debía de pisar: "R". Inspirando una fuerte bocanada, dio el paso que lo separaba de la misma, esta vez más confiado. Nuevamente, nada sucedió. Por lo visto, todo iba en orden. Habían descifrado correctamente el enigma. Detrás de él, igual que la vez anterior, James avanzó hacia la E sin inconvenientes.

Por cuarta vez, Albus buscó entre las piedras que formaban el puente aquella que tenía grabada la siguiente letra del nombre: "C". La localizó no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Era una piedra grande, donde cabía perfectamente con sus dos pies. Dio el paso necesario para cubrir la distancia que lo separaba de la misma. Y supo, apenas la tocó, que algo andaba mal.

El suelo debajo de él tembló, y la piedra sobre la que acaba de apoyar su pie se desprendió completamente del resto del puente, dejando un hueco en su lugar. Albus perdió completamente la estabilidad, y comenzó a caer.

—¡Te tengo! —le dijo James, mientras que lo tomaba por la espalda, de la túnica, sujetándolo al mismo tiempo que trataba de no tocar ninguna de las piedras equivocadas que lo rodeaban. Haciendo un esfuerzo, James tiró de él de regreso hacia atrás, volviéndolo hacia la letra "R".

Albus recuperó la estabilidad apenas volvió a tocar con ambos pies la letra R. Durante varios segundos permaneció paralizado en aquel lugar, las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, mientras que jadeaba, tratando de conseguir más aire para sus aterrados pulmones. Había estado demasiado cerca de caer. Se había equivocado. Y lo peor, era que no entendía porqué.

—No tiene sentido… se supone que debo seguir los pasos de Hércules…—balbuceó sin comprender, mientras que su mirada verde vagaba hacia atrás, al camino que había recorrido hasta entonces, y de regreso hacia delante, hacia el camino que les quedaba por hacer.

Albus no era un experto en mitología, pero estaba bastante familiarizado con las historia de Hércules, pues había pasado largas horas leyendo al respecto en la biblioteca durante las últimas semanas. Hércules, el mortal, hijo de Júpiter…

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo pude equivocarme de esa manera? —estalló Albus finalmente, mientras que una risa amarga escapaba de sus labios.

—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? ¡Casi te caes al maldito Lago de nombre tétrico! —le criticó su hermano, enfadado.

—¡No es Hércules el nombre! ¡Hércules es de la mitología romana! —se explicó Albus—. En la cultura griega, no se llamaba Hércules… se llamaba Heracles.

—¿Estas seguro esta vez? —inquirió un James bastante desconfiado.

Pero Albus esta vez estaba seguro. Sin dudarlo, y sintiéndose bastante estúpido por su anterior error, Potter dio un paso firme hacia la "A" que se encontraba no demasiado lejos, delante de él. Y efectivamente, no se equivocó. La roca lo sostuvo completamente, sin temblar ni desmoronarse debajo de sus pies. Era la letra correcta. Detrás de él, James soltó un suspiro mientras que avanzaba hacia la R.

Con cuidado pero con seguridad, Albus continuó avanzando de a una letra por vez, asegurándose siempre de pisar firmemente. Luego de la A le siguió "C", y a poca distancia hacia su derecha, la "L". Desde la L, Albus tuvo que saltar y arriesgarse una vez más, pues la distancia que separaba dicha letra de la siguiente, la "E", era demasiado amplia como para alcanzarla simplemente estirándose. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que la letra E lo sostenía perfectamente. De haberse equivocado, esta vez James no habría podido ayudarlo. La "S", última letra del nombre de aquel antiguo héroe griego, se encontraba delante de él, al final del puente.

Albus la pisó, y sin perder tiempo, continuó avanzando hacia el túnel frente a él, alejándose todo lo posible de aquel puente. Detrás de él, James saltó desde la letra S y lanzó una mirada llena de rencor hacia el puente.

—Eso estuvo cerca…—suspiró James, mientras que se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de su túnica. Albus apenas asintió con la cabeza. —Sigamos… algo me dice que esto aún no ha terminado.

Albus coincidió mentalmente con su hermano, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, se dispuso a continuar avanzando a través del nuevo y oscuro túnel frente a él. Ambos marchaban con sus varitas en alto, los sentidos alertas, convencidos de que todavía los esperaba la peor parte.

Pero una vez más, el túnel se encontraba libre. Nada sucedió en todo el recorrido. Simplemente, era un túnel, idéntico al anterior. A medida que avanzaban Albus pudo distinguir una luz al final del camino. Sin emitir palabra alguna hizo una seña a James, quién rápidamente comprendió el mensaje. Había luz al final del túnel, lo que probablemente significaba que también había _alguien_ esperándolos allí. Aferrando firmemente sus varitas frente a ellos, los hermanos continuaron avanzando, ahora más sigilosamente.

A medida que avanzaban la luz se hacía más notoria e intensa, lanzando destellos dorados hacia el interior del túnel. Una luz extraña, muy distinta a la luz que suele arrojar el fuego o bien una lámpara que funciona con electricidad. Albus supo que era una luz mágica.

—_Nox _—murmuró Albus, cuando estaba ya cerca del final del túnel. James lo imitó. Se miraron unos segundos, y su hermano mayor le sonrió cómplicemente. Albus se sintió aliviado ante aquel gesto tan familiar. Al menos no estaba solo en aquello. James estaba con él. Sin importar lo que los esperara al final de aquel camino, estarían juntos.

Albus tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos ante el destello de luz que ocupaba la amplia sala en la que desembocaba el túnel. Pestañó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luminosidad que lo rodeaba, después de tanto tiempo sumido en la oscuridad.

Se trataba de una sala amplia y cuadrada. Era una habitación completamente diferente a todo el camino que habían recorrido hasta entonces. Aquí, las rocas de las paredes estaban prolijamente pulidas y perfectamente incrustadas unas con otras. El suelo parecía estar cubierto por brillantes y resbaladizas baldosas negras. Por sobre sus cabezas se alzaba un techo abovedado, sostenido por grandes y pesadas columnas de roca tallada. Y en el centro de la habitación, brillando con una intensidad abrumadora, había una gigantesca bola de luz dorada, como si se tratara de un pequeño sol encerrado en aquel lugar.

Albus pensó que aquel lugar se parecía a un mausoleo. Una tumba. Aquel pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío.

Delante de ellos, en el otro extremo de la sala, había una puerta de piedra, casi camuflada con el resto del lugar. Y custodiando la entrada yacían dos inmensas estatuas, representando dos animales que no sorprendieron en nada a Albus: un León y una Serpiente.

Albus dio el primer paso hacia el interior del Salón, seguido por James. La luz sobre sus cabezas pareció titilar. Dieron un segundo paso, y Albus creyó sentir que las paredes temblaban. Dio un tercer paso, y esta vez, estuvo convencido de que las paredes estaban temblando. Pero no se detuvo. Él y James continuaron avanzando, a pesar de que la habitación entera parecía rugir con cada paso que daban. Pero fuera de ello, nada verdaderamente amenazante sucedía a su alrededor.

Y entonces, cuando se encontraban a solo unos pasos de la puerta, cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que Albus pudiera extender su mano y abrirla, la estatua del León a su derecha rugió, y la Serpiente a su izquierda se irguió sobre su cuerpo, y enseñó sus colmillos de roca.

Albus y James retrocedieron instintivamente. Las dos estatuas de piedra eran mucho más que simplemente roca. Eran los custodios de la entrada. Y habían cobrado vida con cada paso que ellos daban hacia la puerta.

El León sacudió violentamente su cabeza, mientras que se paraba sobre sus cuatro patas, y la Serpiente se desenroscó, siseando amenazadoramente.

—Algo me dice que no podremos pasar por las buenas —lamentó Albus, cuando el León rugió por segunda vez.

—Entonces tendrá que ser por las malas —se jactó James, mientras que alzaba su varita hacia las criaturas de roca viva.

Y como si éstas pudieran percibir la amenaza que aquella vara de madera simbolizaba, el León se lanzó al ataque contra James.

James reaccionó rápidamente, haciéndose a un lado, y lanzó el primer hechizo de ataque de aquella tarde.

—_¡Reducto!_ —gritó James, al tiempo que apuntaba al León. Pero el León esquivó el ataque ágilmente, y se lanzó otra vez al ataque.

—_¡Reducto!_ —reaccionó Albus al ver al gigantesco animal abalanzarse sobre James por segunda vez

Y esta vez, dio en el blanco. El hechizo golpeó al León sobre el hombro izquierdo, provocando que parte de la roca que lo formaba se desprendiera del mismo. El León rugió enfurecido, y giró entonces para encarar a Albus. Con un gruñido ronco, se lanzó al ataque una vez más. Albus no llegó a lanzar un hechizo, y en cambio, se tiró al suelo, mientras que rodaba esquivando al felino. Pero el León era una criatura inteligente, y adelantándose a su movimiento, lo interceptó con una de sus garras, arañándole, irónicamente, el hombro izquierdo.

Albus aulló de dolor al sentir su hombro desgarrándose bajo las filosas uñas de piedra del León. Fue con aquel penetrante grito que hizo salir a James de su aturdimiento, y alzando su varita, el mayor de los hermanos lanzó un hechizo contra el León.

—_Petrificus Totalus_ —fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, mientras que apuntaba decididamente hacia la criatura de roca.

El hechizo golpeó contra el animal, pero no consiguió petrificarlo. En cambio, logró enfurecerlo aún más, si es que aquello era siquiera posible. Rugiendo al aire, el León giró para mirar a James, abandonando a un herido Albus en el suelo.

El felino y James se miraron fijamente a los ojos, evaluándose mutuamente. Potter sabía que solo tendría una oportunidad de conseguir derrotar al feroz animal frente a él, que amenazaba con matarlo a él y a su hermano menor.

—Vamos, gatito… te estoy esperando —susurró James, provocadoramente. Fue todo lo que la criatura de piedra necesitó para descontrolarse nuevamente, y lanzarse en pos de cacería contra él.

James aguardó pacientemente, sintiendo que su mano, y posiblemente todo su cuerpo, temblaba por el esfuerzo de no moverse antes de tiempo. Esperó hasta que el León llegara al lugar exacto, y entonces, atacó.

—_¡Bombarda!_

Albus escuchó la voz de su hermano pronunciar aquel hechizo y levantó instintivamente la cabeza, buscándolo con la mirada. El haz de luz brillante golpeó de lleno al animal en el pecho, y lo hizo detenerse en seco. Albus y James cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento, y aprovechándose del momento de debilidad del animal, volvieron a levantar sus varitas:

—_¡Bombarda máxima!—_gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. El León se vio elvuelto en un tobellino de magia, y Albus pudo escuchar el crugir de la piedra al desmoronarse. Para cuando el haz de luz provocado por ambos hechizos se hubo disipado, solo quedaba una pila de rocas donde antes había estado el imponente felino.

Un siseo llenó entonces el silencio que se había asentado luego de que James derrumbara la columna. Recién en ese momento Albus fue conciente que todavía los esperaba un segundo peligro de piedra.

La Serpiente miraba a James enfurecida desde la puerta, alzándose sobre su cuerpo. Posiblemente estaba molesta porque su hermano acaba de destruir a su compañero felino. Su cuerpo se movía en el aire, con un vaivén que prácticamente hipnotizaba. Su lengua bífida olfateando el aire, tanteando el ambiente. Una criatura que, a pesar de ser de piedra, era igual de astuta que una de carne y hueso.

Sucedió en un segundo, antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar. La Serpiente prácticamente saltó por el aire hacia James, y éste ni siquiera llegó a conjurar un hechizo a tiempo. El feroz reptil lo sujetó con sus colmillos por el antebrazo, obligándolo a soltar su varita, y esta vez, fue el turno de James de gritar a causa del dolor.

—_Suéltalo _—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Albus. Ni siquiera fue conciente en ese instante de que estaba hablando pársel. Tampoco le importó. Porque al escucharlo, la Serpiente soltó inmediatamente el brazo de su hermano, y se ovilló en el suelo, mansamente.

James se tambaleó sobre sus piernas, y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no perder el equilibrio. A pasos torpes, se alejó de la Serpiente, a pesar de que ésta ya no suponía un peligro. En su antebrazo se podían ver dos heridas profundas, donde se habían clavado los colmillos filosos de roca. La sangre comenzaba a brotar de aquellos orificios en la carne.

—¡James! —se apuró a decir Albus, mientras que caminaba hacia su hermano. Para su sorpresa, James retrocedió, alejándose de él.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —estalló James, mirando alternativamente a Albus y a la serpiente, que se encontraba todavía ovillada en el suelo, estática, como si se tratara simplemente de una estatua de piedra.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir Albus, sintiendo repentinamente más miedo del que había sentido en todo el tortuoso camino que había recorrido hasta entonces. Él nunca le había confesado a James su secreto. Suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras que se disponía a soltar la verdad. —Yo hablo pársel —dijo finalmente, mientras que apretaba más los ojos, como si temiera que su hermano lo fuera a golpear en cualquier momento.

Pero nada sucedió, y lentamente, Albus volvió a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con que James lo miraba pasmado, con la boca entreabierta.

—¿Cómo papá solía hacerlo? —preguntó James, dubitativo. Albus asintió. —Vaya… —fue todo lo que agregó.

La conversación entre ambos se vio repentinamente interrumpida cuando el salón donde se encontraban volvió a temblar bajo sus pies. Albus miró en dirección a la Serpiente, como si temiera que ésta hubiera hecho algo. Pero la criatura de piedra se encontraba todavía quieta en un rincón, inmóvil.

—Al… creo que será mejor que crucemos esa puerta… _ahora_ —señaló James, precavidamente, mientras que se sostenía el brazo herido con una mano. Su mirada estaba fija en la pila de piedras derrumbadas, que correspondían a los restos del León.

Albus vio como la pila de rocas parecía sacudirse, como si algo se estuviera removiendo debajo de ellas.

—¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó Albus, mirando preocupado el brazo herido de su hermano. James chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia, mientras que se inclinaba para tomar su varita.

El suelo volvió a temblar, y los escombros de roca volvieron a sacudirse. Un rugido resonó desde algún lugar lejano.

—Creo que esa cosa se reconstruye a sí misma —dijo Albus, mientras que tomaba a su hermano por el brazo sano, sin perder de vista la pila de rocas.

—Entonces deberíamos apurarnos. No tengo ganas de volver a cruzarme con él —sugirió James.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Con cada paso que daban, más temblaba el salón, y más fuerte resonaba el rugido del León. Las rocas que correspondían al supuestamente destruido león, se sacudieron cuando Albus puso su mano sobre el picaporte de roca.

Albus lanzó una última mirada a James. Éste asintió con la cabeza. Y entonces, abrió la puerta final.

* * *

**Capítulo 25 UP!**

**Qué puedo decir la respecto? Simplemente espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi me encantó escribirlo. Me divertí mucho pensando las pruebas, y adaptando todo a la historia de Hades. Si hay algo que no hayan entendido, los invito a que me lo pregunten.**

**Me ha quedado un capítulo bastante largo, pero bueno, creo que era necesario hacerlo todo en uno. Me parece bueno destacar las diferencias que se pueden apreciar entre Albus y James a lo largo de este capítulo. Con el correr de los años, se volveran mucho más acentuadas, y terminarán por convertirse en rasgos característicos de sus personalidades.**

**En fin, voy a responder los reviews q no respondí previamente, pero que leí y de los cuales estoy muy muy muy agredecida!**

**adrisstbdt: jaja, si ya odiabas a Icarus Primus en los capítulos anteriores, espera a ver lo que se esta por venir. Creo que lo definiste bastante bien cuando dijiste que era un hombre inteligente y astuto. En cierta manera, creo que Icarus y Albus se parecen mucho, ¡y no me malinterpretes al respecto! Me refiero a que Icarus siempre está midiendo a Albus, porque le recuerda a él. Retomando un review que dejaste en el capítulo 22, donde me explicabas por qué pensabas que Brida podía ser una opción a revivir... pues, creo que es una teoría muy interesante. Obviamente, no voy a responderte si es correcta o no... pero quedate tranquila que falta poco para que te enteres. En cuanto a las descargas de energia de Albus... pues sí, eventualmente terminaron siendo útiles. Y con respecto al resto de los chicos... pues, por este capítulo no participaran... pero veremos que sucede más adelante.**

**Rose Weasley de Malfoy: Hola Ceci! Ultimamente ya no te veo tan seguido... :( Pero bueno, me basta con que sigas leyendo, aunque a veces no puedas dejar reviews! Me gustó tu observación sobre el capítulo 22, donde resaltaste la personalidad orgullosa de Albus, y esa determinación de no darse por vencido y ser el mejor. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre el capítulo 23, de Hedda... jajaja pobre Hedda, no? Una vez que ella se rejala y se permite ser ella misma, vienen los problemas... pero sí, esa era básicamente la idea que quería mostrar... un aire relajado, y repentinamente, algo que no se esperaban. En cuanto a la relación James /Hedda... creo que he creado entre ellos un vínculo bastante confuso e intrincado. Porque son como dos enemigos que confían el uno en el otro. Hay una complicidad encubierta entre sus burlas y peleas. Una amistad rasposa. Son complicados, para decirlo de una forma clara!**

**jjaacckkyy: respondiendo primero a tu review del capítulo 22... No, Primus no subestima a Albus, todo lo contrario. Respondo lo mismo que le dije a adrisstbdt: Primus ve a Albus como una persona muy parecida a él. Ambos son inteligentes, astutos, ambiciosos, autosuficientes. La diferencia es que Albus tiene un contexto que lo ayuda a orientar todos esos adjetivos hacia el bien. En cambio Primus... ha crecido con otros pensamientos. ¿Cuántos capítulos quedan? Pues, la verdad es que la historia se esta extendiendo más de lo que yo planeaba... pero supongo que quedaran cinco capítulos más... talvez se prolongue incluso más! En cuanto a tu pregunta en el último review sobre Scor, Hedda, Lysan y Rose... bueno, no van a aparecer por el momento. ¡No puedo decir nada mas!**

**Nat Potter W: Gracias por el review! Hacía bastante que no te veía por acá, pero gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Con respecto a tu review del cap 22... pues, me alegra que Albus te haya impresionado. Se trata de una persona con mucho potencial, que si sabe canalizarlo de la manera correcta, puede alcanzar grandes cosas. Pero bueno... soy de las personas que piensa que la vida no está hecha de grandes decisiones, sino de pequeñas, y cotidianas decisiones, que determinan quienes somos... veremos cuales son esos pequeños aciertos o errores que comete Albus, y a dónde lo llevan. En cuanto a la reacción de Harry... vas a tener que esperar un poco más... todavía no ha llegado su momento de aparecer. ¡Pero al menos ya tienes bastante acción aquí!**

**Ronoel: Hola y bienvenida a mi FF! Me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado la historia. La verdad es que empecé este proyecto viendo qué salia de la primera historia (AP y LGN), y quedé tan contenta con el resultado, que me dispuse a seguir con una segunda parte... y sí, tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo una tercera, y quien dice por qué no una cuarta y muchas más. Pero bueno, no prometo nada! La realidad es que la historia tiene muchos cabos sueltos, muchas cosas sin resolver, que he dejado intencionalmente abiertas para resolverlas en historias futuras, si es que me animo a escribirlas. Por ejemplo, todavía no ha tenido un cierre todo lo acontecido durante le primer año de Hogwarts.. con los Guardianes y las Joyas de la Corona. Cambiando de tema... me gustó mucho tu idea del Sombrero Seleccionador, y lamento que no se me haya ocurrido a mi! Jajaja... pero bueno, la verdad es que cuando empiezo a escribir una historia, ya tengo pensado el final de la misma, y toda la historia la escribo en función de ese final, por lo cual no podía cambiar la trama sobre la marcha para adaptarla a la idea del Sombrero, jajaja, pero gracias igual! Lamento que te haya parecido que La Muerte se los dejó muy simple.. pero es que después les esperaba un camino tan largo, que me parecía demasiado cruel ponerlo muy dificil desde el comienzo!**

**puppyz6: lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto... yo personalmente, odio cuando los escritores se atrasan tanto en publicar el siguiente capítulo, y encima, ¡es cortito! Pero juro que no fue intencional... mi computadora me dijo BASTA, y tardé varios días en lograr solucionarlo. En cuanto a tu crítica sobre los títulos... puede que tengas razón... a veces son demasiado "delatores". Pero odio cuando los títulos no guardan ninguna relación con el capítulo... pero bueno, voy a tratar de tenerlo en cuenta para los proximos!**

**nathalie-granger: sí! Lo sé! Últimamente estuve escribiendo capítulos cortos... pero para compensar aquí les dejé un capítulo por demás largo y con mucha acción y aventura. Gracias por dejar reviews! Y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!.**

**thorio2002: me divirtió leer tus teorias con respecto al Sombrero Seleccionador. Voy a responderte en la medida que me sea posible... en cuanto a que el Tercer Ojos es el rubí de la espada de Godric... muy buena teoria, pero lo siento... no es correcta. En cuanto a que esté escondida dentro del Sombrero... pues, me sorprende que tantas personas hayan pensando en el sombrero y yo no! Me siento bastante tonta... pero no, nuevamente, tampoco esta escondido en el sombrero. Pero gracias por compartir tus teorias conmigo! Muy inteligentes de tu parte.**

**Malfoy-son: jajaja, asi que crees que Primus quiere enfrentarse a Albus? No eres el primero que lo piensa, y me alegro que sea así, porque yo también creo lo mismo ;) Y me alegra que también puedas ir viendo, de a poco, la personalidad que Albus deja traslucir. Son detalles a veces, porque es apenas un niño, pero de a poco irá desarrollando una personalidad mas definida y característica. Por otro lado, estoy deacuerdo con tu teoria de que, en cierta manera, una varita magica es un limitante del caudal de magia de una persona... pero en cierta forma, lo considero como una medida de seguridad, para evitar las explosiones de magia como las que tiene Albus.**

**Colin Creveey: gracias por el review número 200! No sé si se puede medir a un escritor por la cantidad de reviews, pero yo si puedo decir que me hace muy feliz saber que hay alguien leyendo lo que yo escribo, sea muy bueno o muy malo. Me gusta escribir, lo hago como entretenimiento, pero más me gusta que los lectores disfruten con la historia, y los reivews son mi incentivo para seguir escribiendo. De no ser por las personas que leyeron la primera parte de Albus Potter, nunca me hubiera animado a escribir una segunda parte.**

**Darien: leiste todo en una semana? Jajaja, estoy impresionada. Debes de leer muy rápido. Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, y te agradesco tambien que quieras comentar siempre, pero no te preocupes si en algún capítulo no podes. La verdad es que, como dije en otra respuesta, me encanta recibir reviews porque son mi incentivo para seguir escribiendo... pero si alguna vez no pueden dejarlos, no hay problema! Lamento que Hedda y Scor no hayan aparecido al rescate de los chicos... pero bueno, tenía ganas de que Albus y James encontraran la salida solos.**

**sakura sanin: bienvenida a la historia! Tengo varios nuevos lectores, lo cual me pone muy contenta. Espero poder seguir llevando el misterio y la acción de manera que siga siendo entretenido. Y espero tu opinion sobre este capítulo, que tiene bastante de las dos cosas, jaja.**

**NedStark88: pff! Casi me sonrojo al leer tu review. Creo que, como vengo diciendo en otros reviews, no hay nada mejor para alguien que escribe, que su historia sea leida, y que ademas, le guste a los lectores! Pasé por tu perfíl y me di un vistazo rápido a la historia. Cuando tenga un poco de tiempo me voy a detener a leerla bien, y si tenes ganas, podemos hablar por mail y te cuento bien qué me pareció. Te pido únicamente que me tengas un poco de paciencia porque no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente, pero en cuanto me haga un espacio prometo leerla!**

**Espero no olvidarme de ningún review... de no ser así, avisenme!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	26. Capítulo 26: Tanaerum

**Capítulo 26: Tanaerum**

Un nuevo salón se abrió delante de ellos. Albus tardó en acostumbrarse a la pobre iluminación de esta nueva habitación en comparación con la sala custodiada por los animales de piedra.

Esta vez, se encontraban en una habitación oval, con paredes de piedra lisa desde la que colgaban antorchas, dándole un aspecto muy parecido a las mazmorras del colegio.

Albus entró en la habitación con la varita en mano, alerta. James a su lado, lo codeó señalándole algo que había por delante.

En el centro de la sala, a cinco metros de distancia, se encontraba un pedestal hecho ébano negro, bellísimo, y sobre él, apoyado como si se tratara de un trofeo, Albus pudo ver lo que hasta entonces solo había imaginado en su mente: El Tercer Ojo.

Durante unos segundos Albus quedó embelesado ante aquella visión. Se trataba de una piedra perfectamente redonda, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, y de un color verde intenso y hermoso. Era una esmeralda. La esmeralda más grande que Albus había visto jamás.

—Es bellísima, ¿no? —dijo entonces una voz rasposa.

Albus aferró con fuerza su varita y se dispuso a girar para enfrentarse a Icarus Primus. Pero ya era tarde. Antes de que él o su hermano pudieran siquiera abrir la boca para formular un hechizo, sus varitas salieron despedidas de sus manos.

Icarus Primus se hizo entonces visible, quitándose el hechizo desilusionador que lo había mantenido escondido. Sostenía en una mano su propia varita, y en la otra, las varitas de Albus y James. Una sonrisa burlona desfiguraba su rostro, acentuando su fea cicatriz y oscureciéndole la mirada.

—No podías dejarlo pasar, ¿eh, Potter? —le dijo Primus a Albus, mientras que guardaba las varitas de los dos hermanos en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

—No iba a dejártelo tan fácil —le respondió Albus, sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca. Estaba desarmado, perdido en algún lugar secreto de Hogwarts, y con un profesor, que lo detestaba, apuntándole al pecho con la varita.

—No, claro que no —se burló Icarus mientras que daba unos pasos hacia ellos. —Es curioso… si tanto sospechabas de mí, ¿cómo es que tu padre, Jefe de los maravillosos Aurores, no me detuvo todavía? —preguntó Icarus, con sorna. Aquello fue como un golpe en el estómago para Albus. Primus pareció notarlo, porque soltó una risa seca y rasposa, sin humor. —Talvez pensaste que tú solo podrías. Que tú podías ser mejor que el increíble Harry Potter —dijo irónicamente.

Albus no respondió. En parte porque no sabía qué decir. Y en parte porque, dentro suyo, sabía que aquellas palabras eran ciertas. Su padre le había dicho que se mantuviera lejos de todo aquello, y él no había querido escuchar. Albus se convencía a sí mismo que, si no dejaba todo aquello atrás, era porque la curiosidad era más fuerte que él.

Pero ahora, con Primus burlándose de él, Potter sabía que había sido mucho más que simple curiosidad. Había sido una prueba autoimpuesta. La oportunidad de demostrar que él era mucho más capaz de lo que su padre pensaba. La oportunidad de demostrarle a Harry Potter lo que su hijo era capaz de hacer. La oportunidad de demostrarle al mundo que él no viviría bajo la sombra de su padre.

—No conseguirás salirte con tus planes, Primus —habló entonces James. Su voz sonaba segura, como si no hubiera ninguna duda en lo que decía. —Sabemos qué es lo que planeas, y no lo conseguirás —continuó. Icarus dirigió entonces su mirada hacia el hermano mayor, y rió más fuerte.

—Así que sabes mis planes, ¿eh? —lo provocó Primus. James asintió.

—Traerás a Voldemort de regreso —aseguró James. Icarus alzó entonces las cejas, y volvió a reír de manera burlona.

—¿Voldemort? —repitió el profesor, estupefacto—. ¿Verdaderamente piensan que todo esto es por ese mestizo demente? —exclamó con sorna.

Albus sintió un frío recorrerle la espina dorsal. ¿Era posible que se hubieran equivocado? ¿O estaba Primus intentando confundirlos?

—Sabemos que trabajas con Darwin Cooper. Él fue un mortífago, y lo perdió todo cuando Voldemort cayó —explicó Albus de manera altanera, negándose a aceptar que se había equivocado. Aquello solo provocó una nueva risa en el profesor.

—¿Y entonces crees que es a Voldemort a quien buscamos? ¿Por qué habría Cooper, o cualquiera, querer traer a ese ser egoísta y enfermo de regreso? —preguntó de manera retórica Primus—. Sigues sin entenderlo, Potter. Esto no se trata simplemente de poder. De revivir muertos.

—¿Y de qué se trata entonces? —estalló James, encolerizado. Los ojos negros de Icarus Primus brillaron con malicia y locura, con el fanatismo propio de alguien fuera de su cordura.

—_Del Bien Mayor_ —respondió Primus.

Y entonces, Albus lo comprendió. Entendió su terrible error a la hora de hacer deducciones. Todo el tiempo había analizado la situación desde Darwin Cooper. Nunca se le había ocurrido hacerlo desde la visión de Primus.

No era a Voldemort a quien traerían de regreso. No se trataba simplemente de una búsqueda egoísta de poder. No, claro que no. Icarus Primus no era ese tipo de persona. Icarus Primus era un fanático. Un brujo obsesionado con la magia. Un brujo que estaba convencido de la supremacía del mago por sobre la gente común. Un brujo que creía que la mejor defensa de una persona era el ataque.

No, Icarus Primus no quería traer de regreso a alguien egoísta y malévolo como Lord Voldemort. Icarus Primus buscaba traer de regreso a una persona que compartiera sus creencias, sus ideales. Buscaba traer de regreso a una persona que creyera, como él, en la superioridad de los magos. En alguien que compartiera con él la pasión por la magia oscura, por la pelea. Icarus Primus buscaba traer de regreso a…

—Grindelwald —susurró Albus al comprender el error que había cometido. Una ya conocida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Primus, remarcando su cicatriz en la mejilla.

—El único mago capaz de devolver a nuestra gente al lugar al que pertenecemos —aseguró Primus, con una pasión que Albus no le había escuchado jamás.

—No lo harás —dijo James, apretando los puños.

—Oh, muchacho… ¿todavía guardas la esperanza de que tu papi venga a salvarte? —satirizó el profesor. Para sorpresa de Albus, James sonrió.

—Nuestros amigos se han encargado de ir a buscar ayuda. En éste momento, todo Hogwarts debe estar enterado sobre tus planes. Te atraparán en cuanto intentes salir de aquí. Es más… apostaría que ya vienen en camino hacia acá —aseguró James, con la confianza de quien no tiene miedo a nada. Icarus chasqueó la lengua al escuchar aquello, mientras que meneaba suavemente la cabeza.

—¿No lo entiendes, verdad, Potter? —dijo entonces, y Albus pudo ver un brillo de locura en su mirada—. No planeo volver al castillo. E incluso si ellos logran abrirse camino a través del cuadro de La Muerte, para cuando lleguen, nosotros ya no estaremos aquí —explicó Icarus.

—¿Nosotros? —repitió Albus.

—Sí… después de todo, talvez no sea tan mala idea que ustedes estén aquí. Podrán ayudarme —dijo Primus, con malicia.

—No —se negó Albus. Aquella palabra había salido de forma casi automática de entre sus labios. Primus meneó entonces la cabeza.

—Creo que no estas entendiendo, Albus. No te lo he preguntado —dijo con voz contenida su profesor, y antes de que ninguno pudiera agregar algo, apuntó hacia James. —_Incarcero _—pronunció, y James cayó de rodillas al suelo, amarrado por fuertes sogas. Icarus Primus giró entonces a mirar a Albus, con su varita todavía en dirección a su hermano. —Harás lo que yo te diga, Albus… o tu hermano sufrirá las consecuencias —le advirtió.

Albus miraba alternativamente a Icarus Primus, de pie y con la varita en alto, y luego a su hermano, de rodillas en el suelo, inmovilizado por las sogas, pero con la mirada desafiante. Casi podía leer las palabras que aquella mirada le decía: _No lo ayudes_.

Primus pareció percibir ese intercambio de palabras silenciosas entre los hermanos, pues recorrió los pocos metros que lo separaban de James, y con una fuerte patada, lo derrumbó al suelo.

—¡Esta bien! —aceptó inmediatamente Albus, al ver cómo Icarus se preparaba para propinarle otro puntapié a James. Primus sonrió triunfante.

—Veo que estás sangrando, Albus —señaló Primus, su mirada fija en el hombro herido de Potter. Instintivamente Albus se llevó una mano hacia el hombro izquierdo, y sintió cómo la punta de sus dedos de mojaban con su sangre tibia. —Déjame mirar la herida —pidió entonces Primus, mientras que caminaba hacia Albus. Éste retrocedió, guardando distancia del oscuro profesor.

—No es nada —se apuró a decir. Primus rió.

—No eres tú quien me importa, Potter. Es tu sangre lo que necesito —explicó Primus, con cierto desprecio en su voz.

Con un movimiento de muñeca, hizo surgir una soga de la punta de su varita, que fue a enroscarse en la muñeca de Potter, apresándolo. Primus tiró de la soga, arrastrando a Albus más cerca de él. Potter intentó resistirse, pero era imposible. La soga era demasiado fuerte, y lo arrastraba inevitablemente hacia el profesor.

—Verás, Albus… antiguamente los griegos solían temerle a Hades. Nadie se atrevía a hacer juramentos en su nombre, pues todos querían retrasar el encuentro con el Dios del Inframundo el mayor tiempo posible. Pero aquellos que sí deseaban encontrarse con Hades, debían de pagar un sacrificio antes. Un sacrificio de sangre —le explicó Primus.

Icarus Primus lo forzó entonces a ponerse de rodillas en el suelo, y Albus pudo sentir cómo el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras presionaba su gigantesca mano contra el hombro herido de Potter. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener el grito de dolor que pugnaba por salir de sus labios.

Y entonces, la soga lo liberó, y Albus dejó de sentir la mano de Primus presionándole el hombro. Levantando la mirada, y sintiéndose mareado del dolor, Potter logró divisar a Icarus caminando hacia el pedestal. El siniestro hombre tenía su mano derecha alzada delante de él, empapada en la sangre de Albus.

Icarus Primus llegó junto al pedestal, y apoyó su mano ensangrentada contra la madera negra de ébano que sostenía el Tercer Ojo. Apenas Primus presionó su mano contra el pedestal, Albus supo que había funcionado.

El pedestal pareció encenderse ante el contacto, absorbiendo la sangre que manchaba la mano de Primus, y cambiando de su negro color a un blanco impoluto y brillante, que encandilaba a la vista. Primus lucía fascinado, y Potter podía ver cómo sus manos temblaban mientras que se acercaban lentamente para tomar el Tercer Ojo.

Sus grandes y curtidas manos se cerraron alrededor de la esmeralda, y con un extremo cuidado, Primus levantó la Piedra del pedestal. Albus quedó paralizado en su lugar, conteniendo el aliento, con la esperanza de que algo, cualquier cosa, sucediera. Que algo detuviera a Primus. Una última prueba. Una última trampa para quien ponía sus manos sobre el Tercer Ojo.

Pero nada sucedió. Ya no había más pruebas, no había más trampas. Habían llegado al final del camino. Primus había pagado su sacrificio de sangre, y a cambio, Hades le había concedido el Tercer Ojo.

Durante varios segundos, Primus permaneció de pie junto al pedestal, con la Esmeralda en sus manos, observándola maravillado. Hasta que finalmente, reaccionando, la guardó en un bolsillo de su túnica.

Y entonces, como si alguien hubiera oído sus plegarias, Albus escuchó un ruido ensordecedor al otro lado de la puerta de aquella sala. Un gruñido de un león resonó entre las paredes subterráneas de aquel lugar. Y Potter supo que alguien venía en camino a salvarlos.

—Ya llegaron —anunció Albus, sonriendo aliviado. Pero para su sorpresa, Icarus comenzó a reírse una vez más.

—Lástima que nosotros ya nos estamos yendo —le dijo Primus, y recorrió rápidamente la distancia que lo separaba de Albus.

Una de las manos de su profesor se aferró fuertemente a su muñeca, y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta donde se encontraba tumbado James, quien todavía peleaba con las sogas para liberarse. Primus lanzó a Albus al suelo con violencia, y éste cayó junto a su hermano.

—Ponte de espaldas con tu hermano, Albus —le ordenó Primus, apuntándole con la varita. Albus obedeció a regañadientes, mientras que lanzaba una rápida mirada hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de que alguien entrara en cualquier momento. —_Incarcero _—volvió a pronunciar el hechizo Primus, pero esta vez, las sogas ataron a Albus de espaldas con su hermano.

Icarus revolvió entonces entre los pliegues de su túnica, buscando algo. Del otro lado de la puerta, Albus podía escuchar el estruendo provocado por el León y la Serpiente de piedra, quienes posiblemente se encontraban luchando con alguno de los profesores que habían acudido a su rescate. O talvez, incluso su padre estuviera ahí, luchando por llegar a ellos...

—Nos vamos —anunció entonces Icarus, sonriendo con malicia, mientras que sacaba de su túnica una botella vieja de vino. Albus comprendió lo que iba a suceder a continuación, y sintió cómo el pánico se apoderaba de él. Todas sus esperanzas de ser rescatados vacilaron en ese momento, y Potter lanzó una última mirada desesperada hacia la puerta.

Primus volvió a tomarlo de la muñeca, y segundos después, Albus sintió como si un gancho lo tomara del ombligo y tirara de él hacia arriba. Y supo que Icarus Primus había activado el Traslador.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la hierba húmeda bajo su cuerpo y el olor a sal inundando sus fosas nasales. Abrió los ojos sintiéndose algo mareado y pudo percibir la brisa nocturna golpearlo de lleno en el rostro. Supo que ya no se encontraba en Hogwarts en cuanto sus ojos recorrieron el paisaje que lo rodeaba.

Incluso en la completa oscuridad de la noche, Albus supo que aquel lugar no estaba dentro de Hogwarts. No había signos del castillo, ni del bosque. Las montañas escocesas habían sido reemplazadas por otra cadena montañosa más escarpada y voluminosa.

Pero la prueba más clara de que aquello no era Hogwarts, y posiblemente tampoco Inglaterra, era el mar que se extendía por todos lados, rodeando la península de tierra sobre la cual se encontraba Albus.

Albus había visto una sola vez aquel mar, pero había sido suficiente para guardarlo en su memoria. No existía agua más azul que la del Mar Mediterráneo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al comprender cuán lejos se encontraba de casa.

—Llegas tarde —dijo una voz salida de la nada que Albus no reconoció. Con cierta dificultad, pues aún se encontraba amarrado a James, Albus intentó girar para poder observar al dueño de aquella voz.

Una figura encapuchada, vestida con una túnica roja, caminaba hacia ellos. Era un hombre. Pero Albus no podía verle la cara. Tenía un acento extraño, extranjero.

—Tuve algunos retrasos de último momento —se disculpó Primus, mientras que hacía un movimiento con la cabeza hacia los hermanos Potter. El encapuchado los observó unos segundos con interés.

—¿Por qué los has traído? —preguntó el encapuchado. Primus gruñó.

—No me dejaron otra opción. Saben demasiado —explicó Primus. El otro hombre chasqueó la lengua.

—Deberías haberlos matado, entonces —se quejó el hombre.

—Deja de quejarte, Markos. Si todo sale bien, estarán muertos para cuando llegue el amanecer —le aseguró Primus con un gruñido. El hombre llamado Markos asintió secamente con la cabeza. —Y bien… ¿Los tienes? —inquirió luego Icarus, sin poder esconder su ansiedad.

—Por supuesto—aseguró Markos. —¿Y tú? ¿Conseguiste el último?

—Claro que lo hice —le respondió Icarus, y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, extrajo el Tercer Ojo.

La gema lanzó destellos verdes por todo el lugar, y tanto Icarus como Markos permanecieron paralizados varios segundos ante la visión.

—Es aquí… puedo sentirlo. La Esmeralda me lo dice—aseguró Icarus, con un brillo desquiciado en los ojos.

—¿Aquí dónde, Primus? He rastreado todo el lugar, y no hay nada —gruñó Markos.

Icarus pareció ignorarlo, pues comenzó a caminar por aquella estrella península de tierra con el Tercer Ojo sostenido firmemente en una de sus manos. La esmeralda lanzaba cada vez más destellos, como si se estuviera encendida por dentro. Primus continuó caminando, hasta llegar al borde de la península, sitio a partir del cual la tierra caía abruptamente en un desfiladero hacia el mar. Debajo, se escuchaba el golpear y rugir furioso del mar.

Tras varios segundos detenido en ese sitio, Icarus terminó por guardar la piedra en el bolsillo, y se arrodilló junto al acantilado.

—Albus, ¿has escuchado alguna vez de Perséfone? —preguntó repentinamente Icarus, girando a mirar al susodicho.

Albus recordaba aquel nombre, pues lo había leído en alguno de los tantos libros de Hades que había hurgado durante los últimos meses. Pero su orgullo y el miedo no le permitieron responder. Primus carraspeó la lengua.

—Una última clase antes de morir nunca viene mal… —se burló el hombre, mientras que se reincorporaba en toda su estatura. —Verás, Perséfone era una joven muchacha inocente, de quien Hades se enamoró perdidamente, y a quien secuestró y encerró en el Inframundo. ¿sabes acaso cómo logró mantenerla cautiva en el Mundo de los Muertos, Potter? —volvió a preguntarle Primus. Albus no respondió. —¿No lo sabes? _Granadas_, Potter. Semillas de Granada. La planta del Inframundo. —respondió su propia pregunta Primus. —Eso fue lo que Hades le dio de comer a Perséfone para atarla al Inframundo… seis semillas de granada —y mientras decía esto, Primus extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña bolsita que Albus reconoció inmediatamente.

Una sensación de culpa injustificada lo invadió al comprobar que se trataba de la misma bolsita en la cual él, junto con Rose y Scorpius, habían recolectado semillas de granada durante su castigo en el Bosque Prohibido.

Primus abrió la pequeña bolsita, con su mirada clavada en Albus, y extrajo de ella exactamente seis semillas de granada. Permaneció varios segundos allí de pie, con las seis semillas de granada en su mano, y una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

Y entonces, girando para darle la espalda, se acercó aún más al borde del acantilado, y con un movimiento rápido de su mano, lanzó las semillas del granada al mar.

Durante unos segundos nada sucedió. Y Albus tuvo la vaga y estúpida idea de que talvez, solo por esta vez, Icarus Primus se había equivocado, y que las semillas de granada no funcionarían. Pero lamentablemente, Icarus Primus no se había equivocado.

El suelo debajo de Albus comenzó a temblar, y gruesas grietas comenzaron a abrirse en la tierra de la península, como si la misma estuviera a punto de derrumbarse. El mar pareció embravecerse, golpeando cada vez con más fuerza contra el acantilado, creciendo cada vez más, como si quisiera comerse a la tierra que se extendía delante de él.

—Por las barbas de Merlin… —murmuró James a su lado, con la mirada fija en el mar.

Albus tardó en verlo, y aún más en comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. No era la tierra debajo de él la que temblaba y se sacudía, sino que era la tierra debajo del mar. Surgiendo desde el mar, provocando remolinos de agua y espuma, comenzó a brotar una estructura que al principio carecía de forma, pero que de a poco, Albus pudo comprobar, incluso en la oscuridad, que se trataba de una construcción.

El terror de adueñó completamente de Albus, cortándole la respiración al ver el Templo de Hades surgiendo desde las profundidades del mar, alzándose en todo su esplendor frente a la península de tierra.

Un Templo espléndido y terrorífico al mismo tiempo, hecho de piedra oscura y negra, que lanzaba destellos plateados sobre el mar y la tierra cuando la luz de las estrellas impactaba sobre ella.

—Te encontré —murmuró Icarus, con la mirada brillante.

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo marca el punto máximo de la historia, creo yo... sé que es un capítulo corto, pero me pareció correcto hacer la pausa aquí, y dejar un poco de intriga sobre lo que sucederá luego. Jaja, sí, soy mala.**

**En fin, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Cada vez son más alentadores y disfruto más de recibirlos. Estamos llegando al final de la historia, y creo que es ahora cuando más necesito de sus comentarios! Asi que de nuevo, gracias!**

**Ahora sí, responderé los reviews del capítulo pasado:**

**adrisstbdt: noo! por favor, no quiero arruinar tu historial académico, o terminarás por detestarme! Me alegra que el capítulo pasado haya sido de tus favoritos... en lo personal, tengo que confesar que también fue de mi placer escribirlo. La idea del capítulo era mostrar esa simbiosis que existe entre los hermanos Potter, que a pesar de ser diferentes, se pueden complementar muy bien. ¿Así que sabías que se llamaba Heracles? Jaja, pues me pareció algo divertido jugar con los nombres, porque en lo personal, siempre fui de las que se confunden los nombres de la mitologia griega y romana, jajaja, así que la prueba del puente fue bastante personal ;) Pues, no muchos saben del párcel de Albus... es un detalle que le gusta mantener escondido. No, Ginny, Lysan, Hedda y Ely no lo saben. Ohhh! Harry... pobre, Harry, lo estoy haciendo esperar para hacer su triunfal entrada, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, es la historia de Albus al fin y al cabo! Jaja. En cuanto a la tercera parte... sí, ya tengo algo pensado. Todavía no pude sentarme a pensar mucho, porque estoy muy metida en terminar esta segunda parte (hay muchos detalles que tengo que asegurarme de que queden bien para las futuras historias). **

**jjaacckkyy: Sí, Albus y James hicieron un buen trabajo en equipo. Cada uno con sus propias habilidades supo superar las pruebas impuestas por sus propias casas... Tenía ganas de que el capítulo dejara esa idea en el lector: de lo bien que los hermanos Potter se complementan. Porque son personalidades muy diferentes, y que son propensas a chocar constantemente, pero que a la hora de la verdad, vale más la sangre que los une, ¿no? Veremos qué es lo que sucede en los próximos años...**

****

Darien: Indiana Jones! Yo sabía que la idea del puente me venía conocida del algún lado, jajaja. Cuando me puse a escribir el capítulo, y pensé una prueba, y me surgió la del puente, me sonaba como que lo había leido en alguna otra historia, pero no recordaba en donde... y tenia miedo de estar plagiando a algun autor/a de FFs... pero no, me venia de Indiana Jones! jajaja, nose que es peor! Pero bueno, igual me gusta el resultado final, ;) Mmm... el siguiente libro... pues puede que me tome un tiempo empezarlo. Tengo la idea "general" de la historia. Yo siempre cuento que, en realidad, yo empiezo las historias por el final... es decir, lo primero que se me ocurre es cómo quiero que termine la historia, y después voy escribiendo de manera tal de llegar a ese final. Tengo el final de cómo quiero que continúe la historia, pero me falta definir el final. En cuanto tenga eso, tendré lista la tercera parte!

Rose Weasley de Malfoy: que bueno verte por acá! Jajaja, el mensaje de Gryffindor... pues, cuando pienso en Gryffindor, me imagino a un hombre inteligente, pero no TANTO. Creo que él no hubiera deseado que aquella persona que pasara a La Muerte fuera la más inteligente o astuta, sino la más pura de corazón, la más valiente, la que supiera comprender que la muerte es algo demasiado "grande" para un Hombre. Y por supuesto que es una advertencia! El Templo de Hades puede ser un arma de doble filo... en cuanto a Salazar... pues, me lo imagino bastante tramposo. Su acertijo no podía ser algo simple, tenía que tener algo más escondido, un truco, una trampa, algún punto confuso que solo una persona lo suficientemente perspicaz pudiera notar. Sobre la herida de James... respira tranquila, no tiene veneno... simplemente tiene un desgarro muy importante, pero fuera de eso, se encuentra bien ;) El pensamiento de Albus sobre la sala que parecía una Tumba... pues, ¿dónde más podrías encontrar el Tercer Ojo que en una Tumba? ¡Me encantó tu observación sobre el León que revive con cada paso! ¡Sí, era porque la ayuda venía en camino! En este capítulo se aclara ese detalle... pero como tú bien dijiste, es hora de que los hermanos Potter se las arreglen sin adultos.

Nat Potter W: ¡No, no te comas las uñas que todavía quedan varios capítulos intensos! Me alegra que a ti también te haya gustado la relación Albus-James que creé en el capítulo pasado. Como dije antes, esa era la idea... mostrar una buena relación entre ambos! ¿También me reclaman a Harry por acá? Oh, bueno, nose... voy a pensarlo. Pero quedate tranquila, que eventualmente, va a aparecer. En cuanto a tu duda sobre la profesora Zaira... no, ella no tiene una pieza del Amuleto. Los dueños son Albus, James, Lysan, Ely, Hedda, Scorpius y Rose.

**Thorio2002: ¡Sí, el puente! Otro lector también me lo señaló... no recordaba de dónde me sonaba tanto... mientras que lo escribía, estaba convencida de que había leido algo parecido en algún lugar, y de hecho, estaba con miedo de estar copiando alguna escena de una historia de otro escritor... pero no! Era de la película de Indiana Jones que me sonaba tantoo! supongo que sí, la inspiración debe de haber venido de ahi, entonces! Planeo continuar la historia de Albus hasta donde me llegue la inspiración! En cuanto a tu historia, no tuve tiempo de leerla, pero la tengo en la lista de mis "historias pendientes", asi que en cuanto me libere un poco te prometo que será lo primero que lea!**

**Ronoel: no, no fastidias! No digas eso, me encantan los reviews! Veo que tú también notaste el vínculo creado entre Albus y James el capítulo anterior. Mi intención era justamente que el lector pudiera ver que, a pesar de ser muy diferentes el uno con el otro, al final de cuentas, pueden complementarse si se ponen un objetivo en común. Creo que esa relación se mantendrá así, siempre y cuando los dos compartan los mismos objetivos y los mismos pensamientos. Me gustaron tus sospechas... pero tendras que esperar un poco más para saber si has embocado en alguna! Jaja. Bueno, espero no haber tardado mucho!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	27. Capítulo 27: El señor de los Muertos

**Capítulo 27: El señor de los Muertos**

Icarus Primus parecía un niño en Navidad. Albus no recordaba nunca haberle visto esa mirada de asombro y deslumbramiento. Fue el otro hombre, vestido con su túnica roja, que lo hizo volver a tierra.

—¡Primus! —lo llamó Markos, inquieto.

—Trae a los muchachos, Markos —le ordenó Icarus, todavía con la mirada fija en el templo. Markos gruñó, pero obedeció. Con un movimiento de varita, soltó las sojas que ataban a los hermanos Potter.

—Caminen hacia allá —les ordenó, a punta de varita, en dirección hacia el Templo. Albus cruzó una rápida mirada con su hermano. James se veía tan sorprendido y aterrado como él. Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada del Templo, donde Icarus esperaba.

—Es increíble, ¿no lo creen? —habló Primus, al tenerlos de pie junto a él. Albus siguió la mirada de su profesor.

Allí estaba, frente a él, después de tanto imaginarla. La Entrada de Tanaerum. La Entrada al mundo de los Muertos. La Puerta del Cerbero.

Era tal como Zaira lo había descripto: una gigantesca pared de piedra negra alzándose donde debería de encontrarse la puerta al templo, enmarcada por dos altas y estilizadas columnas. Y tallado sobre la piedra, una imagen amenazadora y terrorífica de un perro. Un perro con tres cabezas. El Cerbero de Hades.

Albus se percató de que en las tres cabezas, donde se suponía que debían de ir tallados los ojos del perro, había tres grandes cuencas vacías, dándole un aire fantasmagórico al Cerbero.

—Haz los honores, Potter… y coloca los Ojos —le ordenó entonces Icarus, mientras que le extendía el Tercer Ojo, La Esmeralda.

—Hágalo usted. Este era su sueño, ¿no? —se atrevió a burlarse Albus. Icarus rió.

—¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para arriesgar mi propia vida, Potter? Nadie nunca ha intentado abrir este Templo. Nadie sabe qué es lo que sucede al colocar los Ojos del Cerbero —le espetó Primus, negando la cabeza—. No… prefiero probar contigo, muchacho.

—No —volvió a negarse Albus. Icarus se encogió de hombros, y lanzó una mirada significativa hacia Markos.

—_Crucio_ —se escuchó decir a la voz del extranjero. James cayó entonces al suelo, retorciéndose y gritando de dolor. Los gritos de su hermano entraron a través de sus oidos, aturdiéndolo.

—¡Basta! —gritó Albus, enfurecido.

—Haz lo que te he dicho, y Markos se detendrá —le ordenó Icarus, elevando su voz para que pudiera escucharse por encima de los gritos de James.

Albus tomó con cierta brusquedad la Esmeralda que Icarus sostenía extendida en su dirección, y recorrió los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la entrada del Templo. Detrás de él, todavía podía escuchar gritar a su hermano. Notó que había ciertas inscripciones en la pared del templo, escritas en griego, pero no se detuvo siquiera a mirarlas. Con un movimiento rápido y preciso, propio de un Buscador, colocó la Esmeralda en uno de los huecos en la pared.

La cabeza del Cerbero que recibió el primer Ojo cobró inmediatamente vida delante de él. Como si una magia antigua se hubiera reactivado en la roca al colocar la Esmeralda, la cabeza del Cerbero se despegó del resto de la pared, se sacudió como si se tratara de un animal que acaba de despertar, y soltó un grueso y áspero gruñido. El animal giró su cabeza viva hacia Albus, mirándolo atentamente. Pero no hizo nada.

Albus comprobó entonces que James había dejado de gritar. Markos había dejado de torturarlo. Al menos, habían cumplido su palabra.

—Markos, dame las otras dos piedras —exigió Icarus a su compañero.

El hombre no tardó en obedecer. Buscó entre sus ropas, y extrajo primero una bolsa de cuero de uno de sus bolsillos, y luego otra. Markos abrió torpemente una de las bolsas, y sacó de ella la piedra roja más bella que Albus jamás hubiera visto: un rubí del mismo tamaño que La Esmeralda que acaba de colocar en la pared.

—Dásela al muchacho —le indicó Icarus, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Albus.

Markos le entregó la piedra. Y por segunda veza, Albus caminó obedientemente hasta la puerta, y colocó el Rubí en el segundo hueco de la pared. Al igual que la vez anterior, la cabeza cobró vida inmediatamente, soltó un gruñido al aire, y luego, le dirigió una silenciosa mirada a Albus.

Markos no esperó a la siguiente indicación de Icarus. Esta vez, él solo extrajo la última de las piedras: un Zafiro turquesa que resplandecía en la oscuridad. Albus tampoco espero la indicación, y tomó el Zafiro, y de manera casi automática, lo colocó en el último hueco.

Tuvo que retroceder varios pasos tras colocar la última piedra. Porque esta vez, no solo la tercer cabeza del Cerbero cobró vida, sino todo el animal. Su torso y sus piernas, garras gigantescas, parecieron despegarse del mármol negro en que estaban talladas, cobrando vida.

Y para asombro de Albus, a medida que el animal se despegaba de la pared, sacudiéndose restos de tierra y piedra, un hueco iba quedando detrás de él, en la misma pared. La puerta al Templo se estaba abriendo para ellos. El Cerbero se estaba haciendo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Por primera vez en toda la noche, y sin saber bien por qué, Albus se sintió repentinamente excitado, emocionado. Acaba de abrir el Templo de la Muerte.

—Bien, Potter. Ahora camina —le ordenó nuevamente Icarus. Albus pudo sentir la punta de la varita del profesor pinchándole en la espalda. —Markos, levanta al otro muchacho y tráelo adentro —le dijo a su compañero.

Albus e Icarus comenzaron a caminar a hacia la puerta del templo. El Cerbero, hecho de roca negra y con las tres piedras preciosas brillando en sus cabezas, los miró atentamente cuando pasaron junto a él, pero no hizo ningún gesto de amenaza. Tampoco pareció alterarse cuando Markos y James los siguieron detrás.

Icarus hizo un rápido movimiento con su varita, y una serie de antorchas que custodiaban las paredes del templo se encendieron. La entrada conducía a un estrecho y corto pasillo, y hacia el final, se podía ver una habitación ovalada.

Al llegar a la habitación, Albus comprobó que era una sala de adoración, con un altar en el centro, y varias columnas sosteniendo un techo abovedado y transparente, que permitía el ingreso de la luz nocturna.

El profesor empujó entonces a Albus a un costado, tumbándolo al suelo. Markos lanzó también a James junto a él, y les apuntó amenazadoramente con la varita, advirtiéndoles que no les convenía moverse.

Mientras tanto, Icarus había recorrido los pocos pasos que lo separaban del altar, y ahora, caminaba alrededor de él, observándolo atentamente, pasando las yemas de sus dedos con suavidad sobre la superficie del mismo, con extrema delicadeza, con el cuidado que solo una persona que sabe reconocer el valor de las reliquias antiguas puede hacerlo.

Finalmente, el profesor se detuvo frente al altar, de espaldas a ellos.

—Ha llegado el momento de la verdad… presta atención, Potter. Porque estas a punto de ser testigo de una de las mayores obras de magia de la historia —anunció Primus, mientras que sacaba de su bolsillo un libro que Albus ya conocía: El libro Griego, que su profesor acostumbraba a leer todas las clases.

Sosteniendo el libro en su mano izquierda, tomó con fuerza su varita, y apuntó directamente hacia el altar. Albus lo escuchó aclararse ruidosamente la garganta, y entonces, el profesor se preparó para lanzar el hechizo.

—_Por la magia que hay en mi, hoy vengo al Templo. Por la magia que hay en mi, hoy abro el Templo. Por la magia que hay en mi, hoy domino al Templo_ —comenzó a leer Icarus, y un haz de luz negra brotó de su varita e impactó contra el altar.

El efecto fue inmediato.

El piso debajo de ellos tembló, el altar pareció absorber el rayo de luz negra, y durante un segundo, el tiempo pareció paralizarse. Y entonces, como si estuviera escupiendo la luz que acaba de absorber, un rayo negro brotó desde el altar, alzándose hasta la cúpula de vidrio transparente, y atravesándola, justo por el centro, creciendo alto, hacia el cielo, sin romperla. Y todo el lugar comenzó a temblar nuevamente.

—¡No! —reaccionó entonces James, y lanzándose sobre Markos, lo tomó por sorpresa. James y el hombre extranjero cayeron ruidosamente el suelo, forcejeando violentamente.

Fue recién entonces cuando Albus reaccionó, y sin saber bien por qué lo hacía, sin tener siquiera un plan, dejó fluir en él la sangre de Gryffindor que había heredado, y se lanzó directo contra Icarus.

El profesor se encontraba tan ensimismado en el ritual, que no se había percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo a su espalda. Albus lo tomó por sorpresa, golpeándolo en la espalda y derribándolo. El Libro Griego salió despedido de la mano de Primus, pero el hombre reaccionó a tiempo para poder aferrar su varita y no dejarla escapar.

Pero Albus no se preocupó por pelear por la varita de Primus. En cambio, aprovechando los escasos segundos con los que contaba, revolvió en los bolsillos del profesor, buscando su propia varita. Un grito de victoria estalló en su pecho al sentir que sus dedos rozaban con su varita y la de James, y sin dudarlo, las extrajo rápidamente del bolsillo.

Icarus aprovechó ese instante para sacarse a Albus de encima, lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia. Ambos se pusieron de pie, y con varitas en mano, se miraron fieramente el uno al otro.

—Tenías que encontrar la manera de molestar, ¿verdad, Potter? Es increíble como en tu familia existe siempre esa tendencia a meterse donde nadie los ha llamado —escupió con bronca Icarus. Sus ojos centellaban de odio. A su alrededor, el haz de luz negra que brotaba del altar parecía ir creciendo cada vez más, volviéndose más y más intenso. El piso debajo de ellos continuaba temblando, y algunas pequeñas rocas comenzaban a desprenderse de las paredes.

—Es genético —le respondió Albus, torciendo una sonrisa socarrona. Icarus frunció el ceño, enfurecido.

—Voy a matarte, mocoso —lo amenazó, y sin decir otra palabra, le lanzó un maleficio silencioso.

Albus se lo estaba esperando, y no tardó en reaccionar y esquivarlo. Sabía, por experiencia previa, que los hechizos de Icarus Primus eran demasiado poderosos como para poder detenerlos con un escudo. Eso era algo que había aprendido en carne propia durante una clase. Pero Albus era un muchacho inteligente, que no cometía dos veces el mismo error.

—_Expelliarmus _—contraatacó Potter, tratando de distraer a su profesor. Icarus no tuvo problemas en desviar el hechizo.

—Por favor, muchacho, no me insultes con un hechizo tan estúpido como ese. Si voy a matarte, al menos quiero que seas un desafío —se burló Primus, y volvió a lanzar otro maleficio hacia Albus. Con la destreza propia de un buscador, Albus volvió a esquivarla.

—_Serpensortia_ —exclamó entonces Potter, y una serpiente brotó de su varita. —_Atácalo_— seseó Albus, en parsel. La serpiente respondió inmediatamente, lanzándose al ataque, y tomando a Icarus Primus por sorpresa.

El profesor tuvo que lanzarse contra una de las columnas para poder evitar el ataque de la serpiente. Y luego, con el mismo hechizo que había utilizado en el bosque, hizo aparecer fuego azul de su varita, que prendió fuego al animal en un santiamén.

Un ruido interrumpió entonces la pelea. El sonido de algo quebrándose, amenazando con desmoronarse. Tanto Albus como Icarus giraron su mirada en dirección al sonido.

Se trataba de una de las paredes del templo, cuya estructura parecía no estar resistiendo los violentos temblores que azotaban el lugar. Para terror de Albus, la pared estaba a punto de derrumbarse sobre James y Markos, quienes continuaban peleando en el suelo, debatiéndose por la varita que Markos todavía sostenía en su mano, ignorantes de que estaban a punto de ser sepultados vivos bajo piedras.

Albus volvió rápidamente la mirada hacia Icarus, y pudo ver que su profesor tenía dibujada una sonrisa macabra en los labios. Supo leer al instante lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

—No… —susurró Albus, aterrado. Pero Primus acentuó aún más su sonrisa.

—_Bombarda _—exclamó el profesor, y el haz de luz viajó directamente hacia la frágil pared. Albus supo en esa fracción de segundo que debía elegir entre salvar la vida de su hermano, o detener a Icarus Primus.

—_Expelliarmus _— gritó Albus, apuntando hacia James, desesperadamente, eligiendo la primera opción.

James fue golpeado directamente por el hechizo de su hermano en el pecho, y fue lanzado varios metros en el aire, para impactar contra una de las columnas que sostenías el techo. Albus lo vio desplomarse desmayado junto a la columna mientras que, al mismo tiempo, la pared junto a la cual se había encontrado segundos antes se desmoronaba, aplastando vivo a Markos. El hombre soltó un grito desgarrador mientras que las piedras lo sepultaban, hasta que finalmente, ya no se lo pudo escuchar.

Aquel momento de debilidad por parte de Albus, aquel momento tan humano de él, había sido todo lo que Icarus necesitaba. Albus sintió el hechizo golpearlo fuertemente en el pecho, e inmediatamente después, lo invadió la terrible y dolorosa sensación de ser perforado por cientos de cuchillos al mismo tiempo. Sintió que el dolor lo abrumaba. Un dolor demasiado intenso, como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel a jirones. Un dolor tan desgarrador, como si lentamente, le estuvieran quebrando todos y cada uno de sus huesos. Un dolor tan desesperante, que deseó estar muerto.

Albus ya había estado bajo el hechizo _cruciatus _el año anterior, en manos de un Guardián Negro, Octavius Genrich. Pero no hay nada que te pueda preparar para lo que es vivir nuevamente semejante tortura. A pesar de haberlo vivido antes, Albus sentía que ahora el dolor era incluso más intenso.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, el dolor se detuvo. Y Albus sintió que el aire volvía a entrar en sus pulmones, de manera dificultosa y desgarradora.

—Y yo que pensé que talvez había algo valioso en ti, Potter… —habló la voz de Icarus. Albus sentía que le llegaba a sus oídos alejada, como traída por un eco. —Pero me equivoqué… eres un simple cobarde, uno más del montón que no sabe ver más allá.

Albus apenas estaba escuchando. Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado, y prácticamente no podía moverse. Le dolían los músculos, y sentía todo su cuerpo temblar al mismo ritmo que el suelo debajo de él. Abrió los ojos para comprobar que su visión estaba nublada. Parpadeó varias veces hasta poder enfocar la imagen delante de él: Icarus Primus se inclinaba para recuperar el Libro Griego.

El profesor le dedicó una última mirada triunfante, y volvió a levantar su varita en dirección al altar.

—_Yo soy el señor del Templo. Yo soy el señor del Portal. Yo soy quien decide sobre el mundo de los muertos. Yo soy el Señor de los Muertos _— terminó de leer.

Todo el templo se sacudió violentamente, y por un instante, Albus estuvo convencido que el suelo se abriría al medio y todo el lugar se desmoronaría. El haz de luz negra que brotaba desde el altar hasta el cielo pareció crecer en aquel momento más que nunca, adquiriendo una intensidad abrumadora, casi cegadora. Comenzó a girar, en espiral, generando una terrible corriente a su alrededor.

Albus se arrastró con sus últimas fuerzas hasta donde se encontraba James, todavía desmayado. Lo miró fijamente a la cara, y no pudo evitar sonreír. En cierta manera, sintió reconfortante el hecho de no estar solo en ese momento. Sabía que el final estaba cerca, podía sentirlo con cada temblor del templo. Pero al menos, era un final que no enfrentaría solo. James estaba con él.

—¡Yo soy el Señor de la Muerte, y deseo traer de regreso a Gellert Grindelwald! —gritó entonces Icarus Primus, completamente fuera de sí. Albus giró a mirarlo.

El hombre permanecía todavía de pie frente al altar, con el libro en una mano y la varita en la otra. El haz de luz giraba cada vez con mayor velocidad, adquiriendo más tamaño, generando un remolino de viento a su alrededor.

Potter vio como pequeños trozos de piedra parecían elevarse del suelo y se absorbidos por la fuerza de atracción del haz de luz. Pero Icarus estaba tan embelesado con su descubrimiento, que no parecía percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

El haz de luz crecía con cada segundo que pasaba, adquiriendo cada vez más fuerza. Y entonces, como si se tratara de un verdadero portal, el remolino negro pareció partirse al medio. Todavía desparramado en el suelo junto a su hermano, Albus era incapaz de ver lo que había al otro lado de aquel portal negro. Pero por la expresión de sorpresa y fascinación del profesor, seguramente el hechizo había funcionado. Icarus Primus había abierto la Puerta al Mundo de los Muertos.

Y entonces, mientras que Albus caía en cuenta de la realidad, una fuerza invisible volvió a sacudir brutalmente al templo, y el remolino de luz sobre el altar pareció crecer todavía más, adquiriendo más potencia, succionando hacia él cada vez con más fuerte. Albus podía sentir aquella fuerza, tirando de él. Tomó fuertemente el brazo de James, para asegurarse de permanecer juntos.

—No… no… —exclamó Icarus repentinamente, y su cara de fascinación pareció difuminarse, dando lugar a una mirada de espanto. El libro resbaló de entre sus manos, mientras que la otra mano, que sostenía la varita, temblaba convulsivamente. El hombre trató entonces de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero le fue imposible.

Albus supo inmediatamente lo que estaba sucediendo: Icarus Primus había quedado atrapado dentro del campo de fuerza del portal. Y ahora, estaba siendo absorbido por éste.

El hombre comenzó a forcejear desesperadamente contra la fuerza invisible que lo estaba succionando. Lanzó hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Pero nada daba resultado. Lentamente, el portal lo estaba absorbiendo.

Albus se puso de pie con cierta dificultad, y sin saber bien por qué lo hacía, comenzó a caminar hacia el altar, siempre manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial para no ser absorbido. Estaba a pocos metros de Icarus cuando éste se percató de la cercanía, y giró a mirarlo.

—Potter… —susurró con desesperación, mientras que extendía una mano temblorosa en su dirección.

Albus miró aquella mano extendida hacia él, suplicante y temblorosa. Vio al hombre que había colmado sus preocupaciones durante el último año sucumbiendo a la desesperación delante de él. Pudo ver el final más cerca de lo que nunca lo había visto.

Podría haber extendido una mano y ayudado a Primus. Podría incluso haber tratado algún hechizo para sacarlo de aquel campo de fuerza. Podría haber hecho algo. Pero no lo hizo. Albus permaneció allí de pie, inmutable, observando al hombre que planeaba matarlo a él y a su hermano, caer derrotado frente a su propia obsesión.

—Eres un… —gruñó Primus, al comprobar que no recibiría ayuda. El odio y la cólera brillaron en sus ojos negros.

—Buen viaje, profesor —le respondió Albus, y una sonrisa se dibujó inconcientemente en sus labios.

—¡Noo! —gritó Primus, casi un lamento, mientras que finalmente, la fuerza del portal lo absorbía. Albus vio como la figura de su profesor desaparecía a través del negro portal que se había abierto en el haz de luz, sobre el altar.

Solo después de que Primus hubiera desaparecido, Albus comprobó que todo aquello aún no había terminado. El templo continuaba temblado, y ahora, las columnas parecían empezar a flaquear, amenazando con derrumbarse en cualquier instante. Y el Portal todavía estaba abierto. Icarus había completado el ritual. Y lo que era aún peor, había convocado el retorno de Grindelwald.

Albus buscó frenéticamente con la mirada el libro que su profesor había dejado caer al suelo. Lo encontró no muy lejos de él. Sin embargo, no se animó a acercarse, por miedo a ser succionado por el Portal.

—_Accio libro_ —murmuró, siendo conciente de lo débil que se sentía en aquel momento. El libro voló hasta sus manos. —A ver… —se dijo a sí mismo, mientras que pasaba las hojas rápidamente, buscando algo que le dijera como cerrar aquel portal. Pero era imposible. Él no sabía nada de griego. El libro carecía completamente de sentido a sus ojos. Enojado, Albus lanzó el libro contra una de las columnas.

Repentinamente, se escuchó una voz. Era una voz masculina, grave. Albus no la conocía. Sabía que era alguien hablando, pero el sonido llegaba lejano y difuso, como si estuviera viajando desde muy lejos… como si alguien estuviera hablando desde el otro lado de un cristal.

—El Portal —comprendió Albus, girando a mirar nuevamente hacia el altar.

En medio de la espesura negra del portal, Albus comenzaba a reconocer una silueta. La silueta de una figura humana. Era difusa, muy poco clara. Pero a medida que transcurrían los segundos, la imagen adquiría cada vez más forma. Grindelwald estaba cruzando el portal.

Albus torció la mirada hacia donde su hermano todavía se encontraba desmayado. Y deseó que en ese momento, sus amigos estuvieran ahí con él. Deseó al menos haberse despedido mejor de ellos. Instintivamente, su mano viajó hacia el medallón en su cuello, y Albus comprobó que estaba caliente. Seguramente alertándole a sus amigos que él y James se encontraban en peligro. Dedicó unos segundos a concentrarse en el mensaje que quería transmitirles. Debía de apurarse, así que buscó la palabra que mejor reflejara lo que él sentía.

_Gracias._

Luego de enviar aquel mensaje, Albus tragó saliva para darse coraje. Clavó nuevamente la mirada en el portal. La figura humana podía verse ahora con mucha más claridad. Pronto sería capaz incluso de reconocer su rostro. Alzó la varita y apuntó al altar. La mano le temblaba compulsivamente. Deseó con todo su ser que aquello funcionara.

—A ver si esta vez soy capaz de controlar mi magia… —se animó a reírse de sí mismo. Inspiró profundo. —_¡Finite Incantatem!_ —pronunció Albus.

El hechizo salió de su varita e impactó directamente contra el portal. Albus sintió cómo el golpe generaba una onda expansiva sobre su varita, y por un momento estuvo a punto de soltarla. Pero se aferró con fuerza a aquella última esperanza. Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado, la visión se le nublaba del esfuerzo, y sentía que sus fuerzas eran cada vez menores. Pero aquella era la última esperanza. La última.

Incapaz ya de mantener los ojos abiertos, Albus cedió al impulso de cerrarlos, intentando así concentrarse mejor en canalizar su magia hacia el hechizo. Era el único hechizo que conocía para detener un maleficio. Sabía que era un hechizo simple… pero de todas maneras necesitaba intentarlo. Porque si fracasaba… si fracasaba entonces todo el mundo como el lo conocía desaparecería para siempre.

Pensó en su padre, que había luchado y perdido tanto por conseguir la paz. Él lo había sacrificado todo por un mundo mejor, así como lo habían hecho también sus abuelos. Pensó en toda su familia. En su madre, quien se había mantenido firme junto a su esposo durante los momentos más difíciles; en la pequeña Lily, una soñadora empedirnida, que esperaba ansiosa el día que ella pudiera ir a Hogwarts; y en James allí junto a él. Su hermano. Su compañero. Su amigo. Lo había acompañado incondicionalmente durante todo el año en su búsqueda de la verdad, en su afan de descubrir el misterio detrás de Icarus Primus. Albus lo había arrastrado hasta allí. Comprendió cuánto más noble era su hermano que él mismo... y por primera vez, pudo ver la radical diferencia entre ambos, diferencia que los había llevado a pertenecer a casas diferentes. Y se alegró de que así fuera: a fin de cuentas, Albus tuvo que reconocer que se complementaban mejor de lo que él nunca hubiera imaginado. Pensó en sus amigos, que de seguro se encontraban ahora desesperados en Hogwarts. Sus amigos, que habían ido a buscar ayuda, y casi habían llegado a tiempo. Amigos que él sabía, habrían dado su vida por él sin vacilar un instante.

No, no podía fracasar. Porque si él fracasaba, entonces sería el fin.

Albus pudo sentir la magia brotando dentro de él. Y por primera vez desde que tenía recuerdos, podía controlarla. Era conciente de su magia. Era dueño de su magia. Se sentía débil y cansando, pero sabía que aquello era el último esfuerzo. Y entonces, podría descansar.

Abrió los ojos para asegurarse de no fallar. Su mirada fija en el portal y en la figura que comenzaba a tener un rostro y un cuerpo delante de él. Y entonces, dejó que toda su magia fluyera a través de él. La sintió salir despedida de él, a través de su varita, e impactar estruendosamente contra el portal. Y seguido de ello, escuchó el ruido como el de un cristal al romperse.

El portal delante de él pareció explotar en cientos de destellos luminosos, y Albus salió despedido varios metros hacia atrás, impactando contra el suelo, donde permaneció varios segundos, exhausto.

A su alrededor todo parecía haberse calmado. El templo ya no temblaba, y la fuerza del portal parecía haber desaparecido. Sin embargo, Albus podía escuchar todavía el crujir de algunas columnas y paredes. Y no estaba seguro de que aquella construcción pudiera resistir mucho tiempo más sobre sus cimientos.

En un último esfuerzo, Albus volvió a ponerse de pie y caminó hacia donde se encontraba su hermano inconciente. Intentó hacer un hechizo para levantarlo. Pero nada pasó. Comprendió que no podía hacer magia. Guardó su varita sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en el hecho de que no había podido hacer el hechizo, y se inclinó para tomar a su hermano por el torso, y arrastrarlo fuera del templo.

Tardó varios minutos en salir finalmente de aquel lugar. Al llegar a la entrada, se encontró con que el Cerbero todavía esperaba allí, de pie junto a la puerta. El animal miró a Albus con sus tres cabezas, hizo una leve reverencia, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Potter vio como el animal se reincorporaba a la pared, ocluyendo nuevamente la entrada del templo, volviéndose nuevamente roca maciza.

Albus arrastró a James lo suficiente como para quedar a varios metros de distancia del templo. Y entonces, ya sin poder sostenerse más, se desvaneció. Y todo se volvió blanco.

* * *

**Por fin termino este capítulo. Lo toqué y lo retoqué cientos de veces hasta convencerme de que estaba listo. Había varios detalles de último momento que no quería que fallaran, pero estoy muy feliz con el resultado final.**

**Bueno, respondo rápida a los reviews ya que no tengo mucho tiempo...**

**Nat Potter W: si, se a lo que te refieres... cuando la gente se atrasa mucho en actualizar, uno se pierde en la historia... es por eso que en general trato de actualizar lo más rapido posible, sobre todo cuando la trama es complicada de seguir. ¿Te ilusioné con que los rescatarían? Pero hubiera sido demasiado fácil si los rescataban en ese momento! Es más divertido que hayan terminado así, ¿no? En cuanto a Harry... sigue sin aparecer, no? Veremos qué es lo que sucede en el próximo capítulo!**

**Ronoel: así que el cap anterior te dejó muy intranquila? Bueno, era en parte la idea. En cuanto a Grindelwald... yo siempre me lo imaginé muy diferente a Voldemort. A mi entender, se trató de un hombre que buscaba "el bien", pero por el camino equivocado. Sería como el eterno dilema sobre "el bien justifica los medios", ¿no? ¿Es lícito matar a alguien para salvar a otras 100 personas? ¿Es lícito usar la fuerza para alcanzar la paz? ¿Es lícito destruir para crear algo nuevo? Creo que Gellert es un claro ejemplo sobre una persona brillante recorriendo el camino equivocado. En cuanto a los Ojos... estuviste muy perceptiva al respecto. Sí, son tres ojos. Pero los dos que faltaban ya los tenía Markos en su posesión. ¿Cómo los consiguió? Bueno, supongo que eso permanecerá como una incognita durante un tiempo, jaja. Lamentablemente, Albus nunca hubiera utilizado el portal... fundamentalmente, porque él nunca ha vivido en carne propia la pérdida de un ser amado, ni tiene la locura de Primus de querer revivir a alguien a quien idolatra. Pero de todos modos, creo que lo mejor es dejar a los muertos donde pertenecen, ¿no?**

**adrisstbdt: jajaja, bueno, ya que odias tanto a Primus, estoy segura de que este final te habrá alegrado bastante, no? Sí, Primus se llevó a los chicos justo cuando llegaba la ayuda... ¿quienes eran? Ya verás. En cuanto a Markos... eres la primera que pregunta por él! jajaja, pues, lo único que puedo decirte por ahora es que se trata de un socio de Primus. Más adelante comprederás un poco mejor todo... pero tu comparación con los "mortifagos" es bastante acertada. En cuanto a las semillas de granada... pues si, Albus se sintió terriblemente culpable. En cierta manera, aunque de una forma no conciente, él y sus amigos colaboraron para que Primus consiguiera abrir el Portal. Qué estrañas las vueltas de la vida, ¿no?**

**Malfoy son: jajaja, perdón si es que te hice sufrir demasiado! Juro que no era mi intención (jaja, mentira, si lo era!). No te gustó la parte del puente? Bueno, me gusta que me lo digas... no todo tiene que ser siempre flores para los escritores, no? ;) No entendí bien una parte de tu review... acerca de una escritora de fics.. ¿de qué escribe? Porque si es sobre mitologia me interesaría leerla... Gracias por el review! Y espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**Luna-lu: jajaja, "el bien mayor". Es una frase que me encanta, por lo terriblemente contradictoria que resulta. Si hubo algo que disfruté mucho de HP 7, fue la historia Dumbledore-Grindelwald. Explico por qué: en cierta forma, lo que ellos buscaban era noble, era algo "bueno". Pero tomaron el camino equivocado. En cierto punto, con la muerte de su hermana, Dumbledore recupera el sendero. Comprende que las mentes brillantes son más proclives que el resto de la gente a cometer atrocidades en el nombre del "Bien Mayor", y que, irónicamente, es más fácil equivocarse cuando uno más conoce, más entiende, y más codicia. Grindelwald, por su parte, continúa convencido de que el único camino posible hacia la libertad de los magos es tomar el poder, subordinar a los muggles, y aniquilar a quien se oponga. ¿eran tan distintos verdaderamente Dumbledore de Grindelwald? Yo creo que no. La diferencia estuvo en una única elección. Dumbledore decidió frenar. Y Grindelwald seguir. Nuevamente, como dije en otro review, creo que "El Bien Mayor" es un ejemplo caro de la famosa frase "El Fin justifica los Medios", y del dilema ético que trae consigo. En fin... todo se resume a elegir, no? Y sobre cómo una elección puede cambiar completamente el rumbo de una persona...**

**jjaacckkyy: todo el camino hasta el Mediterraneo! efectivamente, los chicos tuvieron que arreglárselas solos... a fin de cuentas, no les fue tan mal, verdad? Pero bueno, esto todavia no termina! Hay mucho por decir todavia al respecto! Espero que te haya gustado este cap ;)**

**Laurie Walace: bueno, antes que nada, bienvenida a la historia! Y además, muchas gracias por el review! Me alegra que te paresca tan buena la historia. La verdad es que cuando termine de leer HP, me quedé con ganas de más, y un dia me puse a escribir una historia, a ver qué era lo que sucedía... así nació Albus Potter y los Guardianes Negros, que iba a ser simplemente un FF aislado... pero cuando la gente comenzó a leerla, y a dejarme reviews tan alentadores, decidí que talvez, podía arriesgarme a escribir una segunda parte, y por qué no, hasta una tercera, cuarta e incluso más! ¿Así que tú eres de las que apuesta a la pareja Rose/Scorpius? Bueno, a mi me gusta mantener ocultas mis parejas... no me gusta decir lo que pienso al respecto, porque en cierta forma, sería revelar lo que sucederá más adelante, no? Pero bueno, al menos deberán esperar un par de años más hasta que las hormonas empiecen a despertarse entre los chicos...**

**Thorio2002: jajjaa, impaciente! Claro que Albus y James iban a dar un poco de pelea! La dieron en este capítulo! Varias de tus dudas se cumplieron aqui... Icarus los amenazó con un Cruciatus. Y en cuanto a quienes estaban a punto de rescatarlos... pues, vaya uno a saber como los encontraran! Jajaja, mentira, mentira. Ya veremos qué es lo que sucede a partir de ahora. Harry... bueno, creo que en este momento, más que enojado, me lo imagino sumamente preocupado... y creo que ya tendrá tiempo para enojarse! Y de sobra! En cuanto tu duda respecto del Traslador... ¡MUY OBSERVADOR! Quisiera poder darte una respuesta completa para que puedas entenderlo, pero lamentablemente, no puedo, porque sería revelar datos importantes de las próximas historias. Pero puedo decirte que NO, no se pueden usar trasladores en Hogwarts, únicamente en la oficina del director/a. Lo cual seguramente nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta que es... ¿cómo hizo Icarus Primus para activar uno? Te dejo con esa duda flotando... solo puedo decirte que no es obra únicamente de Primus... recibió ayuda.**

**: a tí también te doy la bienvenida a la historia! Siempre me pone feliz recibir a nueva gente, y saber que hay nuevos lectores dando vueltas por ahí, leyendo mis historias. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

****

Lulip: jajaja, buena pregunta la tuya... ¿por qué Icarus desapareció durante el castigo de Albus, Scor y Rose? Pues... ¿cómo responder si revelar nada importante? Podria decirse que estaba buscando más elementos en el bosque, así como las semillas de granada. Pero no te detengas demasiado en ese punto, créeme, porque no es tan importante. ;)

****Bueno, ahora sí, me despido de todos hasta el próximo capítulo.

Saludos

****G.


	28. Capítulo 28: La Rebelión de los Magos

**Capítulo 28: La Rebelión de los Magos**

Albus intentó abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado. Se sentía agotado, y dolorido. Era conciente de cada hueso, cada músculo en él. Y todo dolía terriblemente. Como si fuera poco, se sentía incómodo. Quería cambiar de posición. Quería girar su cuerpo. Quería moverse. Talvez si lograra moverse, el dolor disminuiría...

Pero en cuanto intentó moverse, sintió una mano firme, pero al mismo tiempo delicada, que se posaba sobre su torso, obligándolo a quedarse en esa posición. Estaba demasiado cansado como para luchar contra aquella mano, y decidió obedecerla y quedarse quieto.

—Trata de no moverte, Albus. Tu hombro todavía no ha terminado de sanar —le dijo una voz gentil, femenina. Albus no la conocía, pero por alguna razón, aquella voz le trajo paz.

Estaba vivo. Y estaba sanando sus heridas. ¿Pero dónde estaba? ¿Y quién era la mujer de voz gentil que lo estaba ayudando? Y más importante aún, ¿dónde estaba su hermano?

—James… —balbuceó Albus, haciendo un terrible esfuerzo.

—Tu hermano esta bien —le aseguró la voz femenina, con dulzura.

Albus agradeció aquella información más que nada en el mundo. El saber que su hermano estaba vivo, y estaba _bien_ era la mejor noticia que podría haber recibido. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Con aquella feliz noticia en mente, Albus se dejó caer en las manos de Morfeo, sumergiéndose una vez más en un sueño profundo.

* * *

—¿Ha despertado ya? —preguntó Ron Weasley, preocupado.

—No… Cho me dijo que recobró la conciencia durante la noche, y preguntó por su hermano, pero que volvió a desvanecerse apenas le respondió. Ha estado así desde entonces —respondió Harry, apesadumbrado.

—¿Y Ginny? —preguntó Hermione, seria.

—Está con Lily, que fueron a visitar a James. No queremos que Lily esté mucho tiempo aquí… la afecta demasiado ver a Albus en este estado… —explicó Harry, cada vez más demacrado.

—Todo va a salir bien, compañero —le aseguró Ron.

Albus escuchaba aquellas palabras lejanas y borrosas, como si llegaran a través de cientos de kilómetros, apagadas. El pesar que se podía leer en las palabras de su padre lo estaban torturando. Harry Potter estaba sufriendo. Y era por él.

Haciendo un esfuerzo que lo superaba, Albus intentó abrir los ojos. Pero sus párpados parecían no querer responder a las órdenes que él le enviaba. La desesperación comenzó a invadirlo al comprender que había perdido el dominio de su cuerpo. Trató de calmarse. No iba a ganar nada con enloquecer. La sensación de estar encerrado dentro de su propio cuerpo lo estaba abrumando.

—Iré a ver a Ginny… —anunció en ese momento Hermione, y Albus pudo escuchar el ruido de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse nuevamente. Harry esperó varios segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Tienes alguna novedad, Ron? —preguntó Potter, serio.

—No, aún no —respondió Ron, algo temeroso de la reacción que aquella respuesta podía generar en su amigo—. Pero tengo a los mejores Aurores trabajando en ello, Harry —se apuró a agregar.

—Lo sé. Quiero que cuando Zaira regrese, la pongas a cargo de la investigación, Ron —señaló Potter.

—De acuerdo—coincidió Weasley. Hubo una breve pausa, hasta que Ron volvió a hablar. — ¿Crees que esto tenga algo que ver con…?

—Sí —lo interrumpió Harry, cortante.

—Esto no es bueno, Harry… se está saliendo de control —comentó Weasley, casi en un suspiro.

—Los hemos subestimado. Pero no volverá a pasar —le aseguró Harry, con una seriedad y una frialdad en sus palabras que Albus dudó por un instante que ese fuera su padre—. Nadie pone en peligro la vida de mis hijos —agregó luego. Alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación. —Adelante —respondió Harry.

—Señor Potter… acaban de informarnos que la Señorita Levington ha llegado al Cuartel —habló de manera respetuosa una voz masculina, posiblemente de otro auror.

—Yo me encargo, tú quédate con Albus —se apuró a decir Ron.

—Gracias —le dijo Harry, casi inaudible.

Una vez más, Albus escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, y luego, el silencio. Un suspiro largo y sufrido surcó el aire, y Albus lo reconoció como procedente de su padre. Tenía que despertarse. Era imperativo que abriera los ojos.

Decidido a que esta vez no fallaría, Albus se dispuso a concentrarse en una única cosa: abrir los ojos. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en los párpados, y supo que estaba funcionando. Segundos más tarde, sus párpados se separaban apenas unos milímetros, permitiendo que la luz blanca de la habitación lo encegueciera a través de aquella pequeña rendija.

Pero aquel leve pestañeo fue suficiente para que Harry Potter lo notara. Inmediatamente se puso de pie, y recorrió los escasos metros que lo separaban de la cama de su hijo. Albus pudo sentir que su padre le tomaba la mano.

—Albus… hijo, ¿me escuchas? —lo llamó su padre, esperanzado. Aquello fue como una dosis de adrenalina para el joven Potter, quien se dispuso a intentar abrir los ojos nuevamente. Esta vez, con éxito.

Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su padre. En nada se parecía a la persona que él recordaba. Su pelo se encontraba más desalineado que de costumbre, visiblemente sucio y enmarañado. Lucía una barba desprolija, de varios días, y amplias ojeras debajo de los ojos, todas señales de que Harry Potter había permanecido en vilo junto a la cama de Albus. Pero a pesar del aspecto lastimoso que presentaba en ese momento, Harry sonreía.

—Albus…—repitió, aliviado, y le apretó la mano con cariño. Albus apenas consiguió curvar la comisura de sus labios. Cada movimiento suponía un gran esfuerzo. —Quédate despierto, hijo… iré a llamar a la Sanadora—le indicó su padre.

Y luego de un instante de vacilación, soltó la mano de su hijo y recorrió a zancadas la habitación hasta dar con la puerta. La abrió con cierta brusquedad, y salió en búsqueda de la Sanadora. Segundos más tarde, Harry reingresaba a la sala acompañado de una mujer de aspecto oriental y mirada empática.

—Hola, Albus —lo saludó la Sanadora. Potter reconoció aquella voz como la misma que le había hablado durante la noche y le había dicho que su hermano se encontraba bien. —Mi nombre es Cho Chang… ¿puedes hablar? —le preguntó la mujer, mientras que se acercaba a la cama, y comenzaba a examinarlo con cuidado.

—Si…—respondió Albus, con voz rasposa.

—Excelente…. ¿cómo te sientes? —le preguntó la Sanadora.

—Débil…—respondió una vez más Albus. Su mirada viajó hacia donde se encontraba su padre, de pie, esperando a que Cho Chang terminara de revisarlo. Lucía todavía una cierta preocupación, pero mantenía la sonrisa intacta.

—Sí, es comprensible. Bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor —le indicó Cho, mientras que hacía aparecer un frasco delante de Albus.

Potter tomó el pequeño frasco, y con cierto esfuerzo, se lo llevó a los labios y lo bebió de un sorbo. Para su sorpresa, tenía un sabor delicioso, similar al chocolate.

—¿Sientes dolor? —continuó preguntándole Cho Chang. Albus negó con la cabeza. —Bueno… —dijo, mientras que giraba a mirar al padre de Albus—. Creo que se encuentra en muy buen estado. De todas formas, me gustaría que se quedara aquí hasta mañana por la mañana… solo por si llega a desmayarse nuevamente —le explicó Cho.

—Sí, comprendo. No hay problema —le aseguró Harry, sonriéndole agradecido. Cho le devolvió la sonrisa. —Gracias por todo, Cho—le dijo Harry. Ella chaqueó la lengua, mientras que hacía un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Albus… cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarme, ¿si? —le dijo, antes de salir y dejarlos nuevamente solos.

Padre e hijo se miraron intensamente. Albus estaba convencido de que su padre debía de encontrarse furioso. No solo había desobedecido sus órdenes, sino que a su vez había arrastrado con él a su hermano y a sus amigos hacía peligros mortales. Tragó saliva a la espera del castigo, que se merecía.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés despierto —rompió el silencio Harry, acercándose nuevamente a la cama, y sentándose en una silla junto a la cabecera. Aquellas palabras lo tomaron completamente por sorpresa.

—¿Cómo está James? —preguntó Albus, sin saber bien qué decir.

—Oh, tu hermano esta en perfecto estado. Sus heridas no eran graves, y se recuperó muy rápido… aunque todavía está aquí internado, bajo vigilancia —le respondió Harry.

—¿Dónde estamos? —quiso saber Albus, lanzando una mirada a su alrededor.

—San Mungo —le respondió Harry.

—¿Cómo… cómo llegamos acá? —volvió a preguntar. Harry se removió en el asiento, inquieto seguramente por el recuerdo de ese momento.

—Yo los encontré, a ti y a tu hermano, inconcientes —respondió Harry, y su sonrisa titubeó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —siguió preguntando.

—Cinco días —con cada respuesta, Harry parecía ir turbándose aún más.

Albus comprendió que el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido estaba demasiado fresco en su padre, y todavía le causaba dolor.

—Me asusté mucho, hijo—le confesó Harry, repentinamente—. Pensé que los perdía a los dos…

—Estamos vivos, papá —le recordó Albus, tratando de levantarle el ánimo. Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Debí protegerlos mejor… me equivoqué contigo, Albus. Debí de suponer que tú nunca dejarías de lado el asunto de Icarus Primus —lamentó su padre.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que Albus atinó a decir—. Papá… Icarus Primus buscaba en Templo de Hades —Albus no pudo evitar el impulso de tocar aquel tema. Harry tardó en responder.

—Lo sé.

—Quería revivir a…—quiso informarle Albus.

—A Grindelwald —lo interrumpió Harry. Albus se sorprendió de aquella respuesta.

—¿Lo sabías? —inquirió, atónito.

—No… me enteré el mismo día que te rescaté a ti y a James de Tanaerum —le respondió pacientemente Harry. Albus permaneció en silencio, con la mirada fija en su padre, esperando a que éste le explicara cómo era que sabía aquello.

Harry mantuvo la mirada de su hijo durante un largo rato, debatiéndose sobre el siguiente paso a dar. Finalmente, suspiró, y se llevó una mano a los cabellos enredados.

—El mismo día que Icarus Primus se disponía a abrir el Templo, una nota llegó al Cuartel de Aurores… decía _"Ha llegado el momento de la Rebelión de los Magos. Es hora de restaurar el Bien Mayor. El cambio se avecina. Prepárense."_ —le recitó Harry, de memoria. —La nota estaba firmada bajo un pseudónimo —agregó luego.

—¿Cuál pseudónimo? —quiso saber Albus. Un leve presentimiento le hizo suponer la respuesta que su padre estaba a punto de darle.

—El Mago de Oz.

—El día de Halloween, cuando escuché hablar a Primus con Cooper, éste nombró a alguien llamado _El Mago_…—recordó Albus.

—Sí. Yo también creo que Primus estaba trabajando para este tal Mago de Oz —coincidió Potter.

—¿Y qué hay de Darwin Cooper? —preguntó Albus, cada vez más impaciente por conocer los sucesos que habían tenido lugar durante sus cinco días de inconciencia. Harry sonrió de manera irónica.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo —dijo su padre—. Luego de traerte a ti y a tu hermano al hospital para que los atendieran, mandé a dos aurores a buscar a Darwin Cooper a su casa. Pero ya era tarde… Cooper había desaparecido del lugar. No sabemos donde está… se ha dado a la fuga—le explicó mejor.

—Es un maldito… —dictaminó Albus, furioso al escuchar aquellas palabras. Una y otra vez, Cooper lograba salvarse de sus culpas.

—No te preocupes, hijo. Mis mejores hombres están trabajando en esto. Lo atraparé aunque tenga que remover cielo y tierra para encontrarlo —le afirmó Harry. Albus sonrió al escuchar aquello.

—Papá… ¿cómo supiste dónde encontrarnos? —continuó preguntando Albus luego de unos segundos de espera.

—McGonagall se comunicó conmigo y me informó de la desaparición de Icarus Primus y de ustedes dos —respondió Harry, incapaz ya de negar respuestas a su hijo. Albus abrió la boca para hacer la siguiente pregunte, pero su padre se le adelantó. —Tus amigos le avisaron durante la cena… y se comunicó inmediatamente conmigo. Pero cuando llegué a Hogwarts, Icarus se había escapado. Neville me contó la historia, y supuse que si estaban en algún lugar, era en Tanaerum—explicó.

—Casi llegan a tiempo… a rescatarnos los profesores, allá en Hogwarts… —recordó Albus aquel breve instante en el escondite del Tercer Ojo, justo antes de que Primus los transladara a Tanaerum—. Me sorprendió que los profesores creyeran la historia y actuaran tan rápido —confesó.

—Actuaron rápido porque estaban advertidos —aclaró Harry. Albus clavó una mirada inquisitiva en su padre—. La llegada de alguien como Icarus Primus a Hogwarts era sumamente sospechosa… Minerva coincidía conmigo al respecto, y acordamos permanecer atentos a cualquier acto que nos resultara peligroso.

Albus asintió y guardó silencio. La última imagen de Icarus Primus volvió a su mente. Y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Su padre lo notó.

—Albus… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió en Tanaerum? —Harry formuló finalmente la pregunta que Albus sabía que llegaría en algún momento. Seguramente, la pregunta cuya respuesta era la que Harry Potter más ansiaba conocer.

—Alguien más esperaba por nosotros allá… un hombre griego, vestido con una capa roja que le cubría la cara…—recordó Albus, mientras que fruncía levemente el entrecejo, esforzándose por recordar cada detalle. —Primus nos arrastró a James y a mí hasta el Templo… y realizó un hechizo para abrir el Portal de los Muertos…—Albus detuvo su relato en este punto.

Recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido luego. James intentando detener a Markos, su pelea con Primus, el momento de debilidad en que había salvado a su hermano a costa de ser derribado por el profesor… y el momento en que Icarus Primus quedó atrapado en el campo de energía del Portal, y él, Albus Potter, lo había dejado morir. Lo recordaba todo. Pero por alguna razón, no podía compartirlo con su padre.

—El hechizo se salió de control, y terminó absorbiendo a Primus hacia el Portal—continuó finalmente Albus, omitiendo su participación en todo aquello.

—Entonces el Portal llegó a abrirse, ¿verdad? —quiso certificar Harry.

—Sí —respondió Albus, con sinceridad. Su padre le había respondido con la verdad aquella noche, y se merecía lo mismo de Albus, en la medida en que éste se sintiera capaz de contar.

—Tú lo cerraste —dijo repentinamente Harry. No era una pregunta. Albus comprendió por el tono de aquellas palabras que su padre estaba convencido de que él había cerrado el Portal.

—¿Cómo…? —quiso saber el joven Potter. Una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en el rostro de Harry.

—Cuando llegamos, el Templo se encontraba en ruinas, derrumbándose sobre sí mismo, hundiéndose lentamente en el mar… y tú estabas inconciente, pero parecías… muerto—le contó su padre, y su mirada se ensombreció al recordar aquello—. Te traje junto con James urgentemente aquí… y los Sanadores me dijeron que habías sufrido una fuga de magia masiva.

—¿Una qué? —repitió Albus, levantando una ceja, sin comprender lo que quería decir aquello.

—Se requiere de mucha magia para poder hacer lo que tú hiciste esa noche, Albus… magia que un niño de tu edad todavía no puede manejar sin agotarse física y mentalmente —le explicó pacientemente su padre—. Necesitaste de toda tu magia para sellar el Portal… canalizaste toda tu magia en un hechizo que te superó, hasta el punto que la magia escapó de ti.

Albus tragó saliva nerviosamente al escuchar aquello. No era la primera vez que perdía el control de su magia. Pero aquella noche, había sido diferente. Él lo había sentido diferente. La había controlado. Manejado a su antojo, logrando su objetivo: cerrar el portal. Pero entonces, recordó cómo, después de realizar aquel hechizo, había quedado exhausto, sin fuerzas… e incapaz de realizar un simple hechizo para levitar a su hermano y sacarlo del Templo.

—¿Dónde está mi varita? —exigió saber Albus, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor.

—Tranquilo… aquí está —le respondió Harry, sacándola de su bolsillo. Albus se la arrebató de las manos, y apuntando hacia una de las sillas que había en la habitación, se preparó para lanzar un hechizo.

—_Wingardium Leviosa _—pronunció. Pero nada sucedió. Albus frunció el entrecejo, y volvió a sacudir la varita y pronunciar el hechizo. Pero nuevamente nada sucedió—. No puedo hacer magia… —comprendió entonces, en pánico.

Sintió la mano gentil de su padre en su muñeca, que con cuidado, le sacaba la varita de las manos. Por alguna razón, aquel tacto cariñoso de su padre lo calmó.

—Debes descansar, Albus… has hecho un esfuerzo muy grande, y no podrás hacer magia durante unas semanas… pero la recuperarás —le aseguró su padre.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cho dijo que tardarás un mes en recuperarte completamente.

Albus se recostó contra la almohada de su cama, apesadumbrado. ¡Un mes sin magia! Pero luego de calmarse y respirar profundo, tuvo que aceptar que no era tan terrible. Al menos estaba vivo. Y James estaba vivo. Y tras meditarlo a conciencia, un mes sin magia parecía un precio justo a pagar para evitar que Grindelwald vuelva a la vida.

Pero entonces, justo cuando empezaba a tranquilizarse y a relajarse, un nuevo recuerdo lo abrumó.

—Papá… Primus y su compañero tenían los Tres Ojos… —pronunció casi en un susurro, como si fuera un secreto.

Harry lo miraba fijamente, de manera inexpresiva. Pero Albus había aprendido a descifrar a su padre. Conocía esa mirada. Era la misma que su padre le había dirigido los últimos dos años, cada vez que él le preguntaba sobre un tema del cual no se suponía que debiera saber. Sí, Albus estaba seguro de que su padre sabía algo más… y se lo estaba guardando.

—Ya sé que los otros dos Ojos se encontraban custodiados por el Ministerio de Inglaterra y el de Italia —soltó Albus abruptamente. Harry alzó las cejas, sin poder esconder su sorpresa. Vaciló unos segundos, como si quisiera emitir alguna queja, pero luego, sonrió.

—No sé en qué pensaba cuando creí que dejarías todo esto a un lado… yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho en tu lugar —señaló su padre, y Albus creyó ver un brillo de orgullo en su mirada.

—¿Cómo es que Primus consiguió burlar a ambos ministerios? No debe de haber sido fácil… —se animó entonces a preguntar. Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Nada fácil, hijo. Los Ojos del Cerbero se encontraban custodiados en el Departamento de Misterios de ambos Ministerios de Magia —le confesó.

—Pero… tú siempre dijiste que el Departamento de Misterios es infranqueable… un laberinto de magia —le recordó Albus, sin poder creer que Icarus Primus hubiera burlado semejante seguridad.

—Y lo es… los Inefables están haciendo una importante investigación al respecto, pues no entienden qué es lo que falló. Fazio, el Jefe del Departamento de Minsterios, ha iniciado una investigación para descifrar cómo es posible que hayan burlado nuestra seguridad.

—¿Y qué hay del Ministerio de Italia?

—El Ministro de Italia tampoco supo darnos respuestas concretas… —dijo Harry, adquiriendo expresión seria—. Hijo… esto no se trata de un hombre solo. No es simplemente Icarus Primus. Estamos hablando de una gran conspiración, Albus. Hay mucha gente metida detrás de todo esto, buscando un objetivo turbio...

—La Rebelión de los Magos —recordó Albus la nota que su padre le había recitado. Harry asintió con la cabeza—. Esto no va a terminar acá, ¿verdad?

—No, lamentablemente no —confesó Harry lo que Albus ya suponía. Su padre lo miró fijamente, y entonces, hizo algo que Albus no se esperaba: sonrió. —No te preocupes, Al… un buen amigo me dijo una vez que lo que tenga que llegar, llegará, y ya tendremos tiempo para enfrentarlo…

Y con aquellas últimas palabras de su padre, Albus se calmó. Y acomodándose en la cama, abrumado por tanta información, decidió que lo mejor era volver a dormirse. Todo tendría un mejor color por la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**Espero que les guste este capítulo. Es sumamente revelador. Responde muchas preguntas, pero también abre otras nuevas. Prometo responder algunas de estas preguntas en lo que queda esta historia, y el resto quedaran pendientes para la tercera parte!**

**Les pido perdón por no responder los reviews, pero es que el capitulo me tomo mas tiempo del que esperaba, y queria subir este capítulo cuanto antes para que pudieran leerlo. Prometo responder todas las dudas y preguntas que me hicieron en el próximo capítulo!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	29. Capítulo 29: Vuelta a casa

**Capítulo 29: Vuelta a casa**

Albus permaneció en el hospital dos días más, en observación. Para tranquilidad de todos, Cho le dio el alta muy satisfecha con su recuperación, y con la promesa de que en un mes recuperaría su magia.

James, por su parte, permaneció junto a su hermano los dos días que éste estuvo conciente en el hospital. Llevó con él ranas de chocolate, para levantarle el ánimo a Albus. Hablaban largas horas, y James bromeaba y lo hacía reír como pocas veces antes lo había hecho. Pero en ningún momento hablaron sobre lo que había sucedido en el Templo de Hades. James nunca le preguntó sobre los eventos acontecidos luego de que perdiera la conciencia. Y Albus se lo agradecía inmensamente, pues tampoco sentía que podía contarle a su hermano lo que había sucedido esa noche. James era demasiado noble para comprenderlo. Y sin embargo, Albus tenía el presentimiento de que su hermano sospechaba algo al respecto.

—¿Listos para volver a Hogwarts? —les dijo Ginny, la mañana del alta, mientras que les sonreía a ambos desde la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Sí! Mañana se juega la final entre Gryffindor y Slytherin —exclamó James emocionado, levantándose lo más rápido que podía de la cama. Uno de sus brazos se encontraba firmemente vendada, pues todavía no terminaba de sanar, por lo cual le costaba moverlo.

—Y lo verán desde las gradas, me imagino… —les advirtió su madre, con una mirada significativa. James pareció desinflarse ante esas palabras.

—Pero mamá… ¡es la final! Y estoy casi recuperado —se quejó James.

—Exacto. _Casi_ recuperado no es lo mismo que _completamente_ recuperado. Los sanadores te han prohibido subirte a una escoba hasta que ese brazo no sane completamente —lo regañó su madre, pero su voz denotaba dulzura y compasión.

—Tú no lo entiendes… —murmuró James por la bajo, refunfuñando.

—Tu madre entiende más de Quidditch de lo que te imaginas, hijo —lo escuchó Harry Potter, que en ese momento entraba en la habitación. James no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante aquel comentario—. Todavía recuerdo cuando una bludger la derribó de la escoba, y las fracturas en su pierna derecha fueron tan importantes que tuvo que renunciar a los siguientes tres partidos de la temporada… —recordó Harry, y le dirigió una mirada tierna a su esposa. Ginny le devolvió una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué pasó con el equipo? ¿Ganaron? —preguntó Albus, desde la cama. Ginny negó con la cabeza, divertida.

—No, perdieron estrepitosamente. Todavía recuerdo a la gente gritando mi nombre, pidiéndome que entrara al campo… —recordó su madre, con mirada nostálgica.

—¡Pff! ¡Eso es tan alentador! —volvió a quejarse James, mientras que se desplomaba desalentado en la cama.

—Pero hijo, esto es diferente… ambos equipos han perdido a sus mejores jugadores… ustedes dos —les dijo su madre, mientras que les apretaba los cachetes cariñosamente con la mano.

Albus rió al escuchar ese comentario. Sin importar lo que sucediera, Ginny Potter siempre pensaría que sus hijos eran los mejores del mundo.

—Buenos días —saludó una tercera voz. Y Albus se sintió invadido por una repentina felicidad al ver a Zaira Levington en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo hacia la familia Potter.

—Zaira, gracias por venir —le devolvió el saludo Harry, con una sonrisa. Zaira hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Harry.

—Zaira los acompañará, junto con su madre, hasta Hogwarts —les informó su padre.

—¿Tú no vendrás? —preguntó Albus, esperanzado.

—No, lo siento… debo ir al Cuartel de Aurores. No he aparecido por ahí en toda la semana, y la situación está bastante delicada… —comenzó a excusarse Harry. Ginny le palmeó la espalda, tranquilizándolo.

—Creo que Zaira y yo podremos arreglarnos para llegar a salvo, cariño —se burló su esposa, sonriéndole para transmitirle confianza. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Nos vemos en una semana cuando terminen las clases, muchachos —se despidió Harry de sus hijos, y con un guiño cómplice, abandonó la habitación.

—¿Ya tienen todo listo? —preguntó Ginny, luego de ver partir a su esposo.

—Nunca estuvimos tan listos —rió James, poniéndose nuevamente de pie. Albus tuvo que reconocer que su hermano tenía razón. Estaba cansado de aquella habitación blanca e insulsa de hospital, y no veía la hora de volver a Hogwarts y reencontrarse con sus amigos.

Cuando Albus despertó en San Mungo, descubrió que la mesa junto a su cama se encontraba abarrotada de cartas y regalos de sus amigos. No les habían permitido abandonar Hogwarts para ir a visitarlo al hospital, pero en cambio, cada uno de ellos le había mandado diariamente algo para que Albus los tuviera presente. Albus había leído una y otra vez cada una de las cartas, sonriendo por momentos al caer en cuenta de lo diferentes que eran todos. A la noche, antes de irse a dormir, Albus siempre sentía el trozo de amuleto en su pecho quemar suavemente, y al sostenerlo entre sus dedos, podía leer un mensaje de buenas noches de alguno de ellos. Lo alegraba sobremanera recibir esas muestras de cariño. Sabía que contaba con Scorpius, Hedda, Lysander, Elektra y Rose para lo que fuera. Sabía que eran sus amigos, y que estarían allí siempre. Y eso, lo llenaba de paz.

Pero en ninguna de las cartas, ninguno de los cinco había hecho referencia a Icarus Primus, ni al Templo de Hades. Todos parecían evitar intencionalmente aquella temática. Pero Albus sabía que apenas llegara a Hogwarts, tendría que darles muchas explicaciones a todos ellos.

,Cuando abandonaron San Mungo, en compañía de Zaira y de Ginny, un auto los esperaba en la puerta, conducido por un hombre vestido con una túnica que llevaba bordada en el pecho el escudo del Cuartel de Aurores. Zaira le cedió el asiento delantero a Ginny, y ella se sentó en la parte trasera del auto, donde viajaban Albus y James.

Fue un viaje silencioso, durante el cual, Albus se sintió tentado de conversar con Zaira múltiples veces. Cada tanto, le lanzaba miradas cómplices. Pero su ex profesora parecía evitar el encuentro a toda costa. Su mirada permanecía fija en dirección a la ventana del auto, atenta a cualquier amenaza posible.

Finalmente, luego de lo que le pareció un viaje interminable, el auto dobló por una calle pedregosa que se internaba en un bosque. Albus pudo sentir el momento en que cruzaban los cientos de hechizos que protegían a Hogsmeade contra los _muggles_. Fue como si repentinamente, una fuerza lo estuviera comprimiendo. Había durado solo unos instantes, pero fue suficiente para aterrarlo. Sin comprender bien por qué había sucedido eso, Albus miró a su hermano. Pero James se encontraba dormido junto a él, sin mostrar signo alguno de haber sentido lo mismo que él.

—Quédate tranquilo, Albus. Cuando recuperes tu magia dejarás de percibir las barreras protectoras —le informó Zaira, con la mirada todavía fija en el paisaje exterior.

—¿Sólo yo sentí eso? —preguntó Albus, fingiendo sorpresa. La verdad es que no le sorprendía mucho aquella respuesta. Era de esperarse, pues, sin su magia, Albus era prácticamente un _muggle_ más al cual repeler. Pero Zaira había hablado, y él no pensaba dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

—Sí… el escudo es muy sensible. Pudo percibir que en el auto había alguien deficiente de magia, e intentó detenerte —le explicó técnicamente la aurora.

—_Deficiente de magia…_ —repitió Albus, dolido. Era una manera cruel de referirse a él, más proviniendo de alguien a quien Potter tenía en tan alta estima. Por primera vez en todo el viaje, Zaira giró a mirarlo, y le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Perdóname, Al. No quise expresarme de esa manera —se disculpó. Albus pudo leer cierta preocupación en la mirada de su ex profesora, lo cual lo inquietó—. Tú bien sabes que tienes magia de sobra —agregó luego. Albus rió irónicamente.

—Ni siquiera puedo hacer levitar una hoja —bufó Potter, liberando por primera vez la preocupación que lo tenía intranquilo desde que había recuperado la conciencia.

—Ya volverá —lo consoló Zaira. Albus se sintió decepcionado con aquella respuesta. Esperaba que Zaira pudiera darle una mejor solución que la que la de "esperar". Porque hasta ahora, esa parecía ser la única opción que Potter tenía: esperar un mes, y confiar que, efectivamente, transcurrido ese tiempo, su magia volvería.

—Hemos llegado, chicos —anunció Ginny, mientras que el auto se detenía en la entrada de Hogwarts. Albus pudo ver al imponente castillo recortado en el horizonte, y sintió que el corazón le galopaba en el pecho de la emoción.

Él y James bajaron del auto, acompañados de Zaira y su madre. Ginny los envolvió en un fuerte abrazo maternal, y luego de llenarlos de besos y de palabras de preocupación y cariño, se despidió prometiendo esperarlos en el andén 9 ¾ en una semana, cuando terminaran las clases.

—Levington, ¿tú no vuelves? —preguntó el hombre que manejaba el auto, desde la ventanilla, mientras que Ginny terminaba de despedirse de sus hijos y se preparaba para volver a subir al vehículo. Zaira negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo asuntos que atender en Hogwarts. Volveré más tarde por mi cuenta, Kent. Tú lleva a la señora Potter a su casa, en el Valle de Godric —le indicó Zaira al hombre. Kent asintió obedientemente a su superiora.

—Muchas gracias, Zaira —se despidió Ginny por último de la Aurora. Ésta le devolvió las palabras con una sonrisa educada. Y con una última mirada a sus hijos, Ginevra volvió a subir al auto.

Mientras que éste se ponía en marcha nuevamente, las grandes puertas de hierro de Hogwarts comenzaron a abrirse. James no se hizo esperar, y se escurrió entre el estrecho espacio para adelantarse en el camino hacia el castillo. Albus, en cambio, esperó pacientemente a que las puertas terminaran de abrirse con un chasquido metálico. Un sabor agridulce lo invadió al comprender que volver a Hogwarts no era lo mismo sin su magia.

—¿Vamos? —lo invitó a entrar amablemente Zaira.

—Claro —balbuceó Albus, sin comprender bien por qué, repentinamente, se sentía incómodo con ella. Talvez fuera porque temía que Zaira pudiera leer los pensamientos que ocupaban su mente en ese momento. La aurora pareció notarlo, porque le dirigió una mirada significativa mientras que caminaban lentamente hacia el castillo.

—Creo que te debo unas disculpas, Albus —dijo finalmente la mujer. Albus alzó una ceja, sin entender a qué se debían esas repentinas palabras. No era lo que se esperaba. —Todo esto no habría pasado si yo hubiera sabido callar cuando era debido —lamentó Zaira.

—Profesora… ¿está hablando del Templo de Hades? —preguntó Albus, intentando descifrar aquellas confusas palabras. Ella asintió suavemente, y su cabello rubio pareció ondular al viento con aquel movimiento, dándole un aire angelical que hacía mucho tiempo que Albus no le veía.

—Me dejé llevar por mi instinto y olvidé que todavía eres un niño… —continuó disculpándose ella.

—No soy un niño —se quejó Potter, e inmediatamente, lamentó haber dicho eso, pues ahora sí sonaba como uno. Pero Zaira rió ante aquellas palabras.

—Tienes la mente de un adulto, Albus. Y una valentía e inteligencia que supera a la mayoría de las personas maduras que conozco. Pero eres un niño. Y debes vivir como tal —explicó ella, evitando mirarlo a los ojos, manteniendo siempre el caminar tranquilo—. Algún día crecerás, y serás un mago excelente… pero hasta entonces, no olvides ser un niño —le aconsejó Zaira.

—¿Usted piensa que yo tendría que haberme hecho a un lado de todo esto? ¿Qué no tendría que haber perseguido a Primus? —inquirió Potter, dubitativo. Nuevamente, Zaira negó.

—Si tú no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, Albus, hoy estaríamos enfrentándonos a Grindelwald —respondió pacíficamente Zaira.

—¿Y entonces qué es lo que intenta decirme, profesora? —insistió Albus, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Intento decirte que no era tu _obligación_, Albus.

—Sí lo era. Desde el momento en que supe la verdad se convirtió en mi obligación —la contradijo él, enojado sin saber bien por qué. La aurora detuvo su caminar, como si aquellas palabras la hubieran tomado por sorpresa. Sus ojos miel viajaron hasta encontrarse con la mirada desafiante de Potter.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas demostrar, Albus? —le preguntó repentinamente Zaira, en un tono suave y curioso. Albus escuchó aquella pregunta y solo consiguió enojarse más.

—Yo no tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie —escupió las palabras con cierto veneno.

Ahí estaba Zaira Levington, la profesora por quien sentía más estima, la mujer en quien confiaba plenamente, planteándole algo absurdo. ¿Demostrar? ¡Él no tenía que demostrar nada! Estaba cansado de toda esa basura de "tener que demostrar algo", simplemente porque se esperaba de él que fuera otro "Harry Potter". ¡Él no era su padre! ¡Y no tenía que demostrarle a nadie que él podía ser igual de bueno, o incluso mejor mago que su padre!

Zaira lo miraba intensamente, su mirada amarilla atravesándolo. No era una mirada acusadora, Albus lo sabía. Era preocupación. Pero de todas maneras, le molestaba. Le molestaba que ella fuera capaz de pensar eso. Y para su mayor disgusto, le molestaba porque sabía que Zaira tenía razón. Odiaba que alguien pudiera leer con tanta facilidad sus mayores debilidades y defectos.

—No, tú no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, Albus. Me alegro que coincidamos en ese punto —habló finalmente Zaira, y para sorpresa de Albus, le sonrió amistosamente—. Tú vales mucho por ti mismo —agregó luego, y le guiñó un ojo.

Albus permaneció confundido, allí de pie, sin saber bien qué responder a aquello. Se sentía agradecido por aquellas palabras, pero al mismo tiempo, Zaira había despertado un voz en su interior que él no podía callar. Una voz que le decía lo lejos que él se encontraba de ser Harry Potter. Para su alivio, fue la ex profesora quien volvió a hablar antes de que él pudiera agregar algo.

—Creo que tus amigos están ansiosos por escuchar tu historia… —comentó, mientras que con la cabeza señalaba hacia el castillo.

Albus pudo ver cinco figuras humanas, vestidas con las túnicas de estudiantes, bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad, y corriendo en su dirección. Sonrió inevitablemente al reconocer a sus amigos.

—Espero que algún día tengas tiempo para contármela a mí —rió Zaira.

—Por supuesto… —respondió Albus, recuperando su habla. Sus ojos verdes volvieron a encontrarse con los de la aurora, y se sintió avergonzado por la actitud prepotente que había mostrado minutos antes. —Profesora… —quiso disculparse, pero Zaira levantó una mano, haciéndolo callar.

—Nos vemos pronto, Al —se despidió ella, como si aquel momento tenso de instantes atrás nunca hubiera sucedido—. Cuidate.

—Igualmente —se despidió Albus, aceptando también dejar atrás todo aquello. Zaira le dio entonces la espalda, y colocándose la capucha sobre la cabeza, se dispuso a volver sobre sus pasos hacia la entrada del colegio—. ¡Profesora! —la llamó Albus, confuso. Ella se detuvo y giró a mirarlo. —¿No tenía asuntos que atender en Hogwarts? —preguntó.

—Oh, sí… ya los he solucionado —respondió despreocupadamente, sonriéndole de manera cómplice. Albus le devolvió la sonrisa, y la profesora continuó su camino de partida.

-¡ALBUS! —gritó entonces la voz conocida de Rose Weasley, y antes de que Albus pudiera girar a mirar a sus amigos, se vio envuelto en el abrazo fuerte y cálido de su prima favorita.

No pasaron siquiera segundos hasta sentir varios brazos más que lo abrazaban y le palmeaban la espalda. Y allí, en el jardín de Hogwarts, envuelto en el abrazo de sus amigos, Albus se sintió de vuelta en casa.

* * *

**No es un capítulo largo, pero era necesario cortarlo en este punto, porque de lo contrario terminaría por convertirse en un capítulo demasiado extenso!**

**Espero que les guste. Acepto críticas, comentarios, lo que sea! ****Solo quiero recordarles que el final está cerca... calculo que solo quedaran unos 3 o capítulos más!**

**Respondo rápidamente los reviews:**

**jjaacckkyy: mmmm... la Rebelión de los Magos, eh? Te daré un adelanto y responderé a tu pregunta... si! En gran parte, de eso irán las próximas historias. En cuanto a Albus... pues, pienso que la magia es una cuestión de energias, y en gran parte, me lo imagino como una bateria interna. Albus hizo un esfuerzo que requirió más de la energía que era capaz de dominar, y agotó su bateria. Ahora tiene que recargarla... veremos si eso termina funcionando bien!**

**Rose Weasley de Malfoy: como siempre, un placer recibir tus reviews. ¡claro que los extrañaba! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo 28. Me tomó bastante tiempo decidirme sobre los temas que se debían tocar en ese capítulo... y es posible, que como bien observaste, no le haya prestado mucha atención a las cuestiones gramaticales. Pido perdón y prometo corregirlo en cuanto tenga un tiempo libre. El problema es que estoy sin BETA READER, y eso me supone el doble de trabajo a la hora de escribir y publicar. Siempre dos lectores ven mas cosas que una sola, jaja. En cuanto a los tres ojos.. pues, el rubi, la esmeralda y el zafiro, los tres son piedras preciosas. En las culturas antiguas, como los griegos y los romanos, las piedras y los minerales tenían un elevado valor, no solo porque se trataba de materiales preciosos, sino porque se creía que tenían propiedades mágicas. En cuanto a la conversación de Ron y Harry, es lógico que te hayas perdido, porque era la idea! Pero si, hablaban de los guardianes. Prometo aclarar mejor el tema a futuro. Gracias por el review!**

**keith black evans: hola, creo que nunca antes te vi por mi FF, así que te doy la bienvenida. Si me estoy equivocando, te pido perdón, es que a veces puedo ser un poco despistada! Me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que este capítulo este a la altura de tus expectativas.**

**Lissette Lefrent: nuevamente, creo que no te he visto antes por acá, asi que te doy la bienvenida a esta historia. Me alegra que te haya gustado las diferencias que existen entre los dos hermanos Potter. Pensé que sería interesante empezar a reflejar un poco ese antagonismo que existe entre ambos, que en cierta forma, es lo que terminó llevándolos a casa separadas. En cuanto a cómo Harry se enteró de Tanaerum, pues se lo contaron los amigos de Albus cuando él fue a Hogwarts para atrapar a Primus y salvar a sus hijos.**

**Malfoy-son: ¿eres beta reader? Mis felicitaciones. Es un trabajo muy dificil, y la verdad, que también es complicado encontrar a un beta reader que cumpla con las necesidades de uno. Actualmente, yo me encuentro sin beta reader (mi antigua beta desapareció repentinamente, así que ahora trabajo sin ayuda). Asi que agradesco los comentarios que me hiciste! Espero que te guste el final que tengo pensado para esta historia, ;)**

**thorio2002: Oh, sos de los pocos que preguntó por El Mago de Oz. Pensé que despertaría más curiosidad en los lectores... pero por lo visto, no lo ha hecho! jajaja. Lamentablemente, tendrás que esperar para saber quién es el Mago. Pero en el camino irás enterándote de algunas cosas "interesantes".**

**adrisstbdt: jajaja, sí, recuerdo perfectamente que me preguntaste en el capítulo "Noche de Brujos" sobre quién era el Mago! Y yo no podía responderte en ese entonces. Obviamente, ahora tampoco lo haré. Pero puedo decirte que todavía hay mucho por saber acerca de este nuevo personaje que por el momento carece de rostro. En cuanto a tu observación de Ron escondiéndole cosas a Hermione... pues, no es que se las esconda. Lo que sucede es que el tema que habla con Harry es un tema confidencial de Cuartel de Aurores, sobre una misión. Lo entenderás mejor más adelante. Y con respecto a lo de Albus y la muerte de Primus... sí, será muy importante. **

**Nat Potter W: sí! Planeo una tercera parte... todavía tengo que definir muchas cosas sobre la misma, y es probable que me tome un tiempo antes de que pueda empezar a publicarla. Pero la idea es escribir el tercer año de Albus también. ¡Me alegra que vos también preguntes por el Mago de Oz! No puedo adelantarte nada al respecto, pero prometo que en cuanto termine de escribir esta historia, trataré de aclarar la mayor cantidad de dudas posibles!**

**ronoel: bueno, fuiste la única que se percató de la magnitud que tiene la Rebelión de los Magos, porque no solo atañe al Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra, sino que también se vio afectado el Ministerio de Magia de Italia... y prometo que todavía hay más por conocer. Y me alegra que recuerdes la historia del Mago de Oz, porque te será útil para el próximo capítulo ;) ¿Así que te diste una vuelta por mi FF de Ted Lupin? ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! La verdad es que ese fic es un capricho mio, jajaja. Quería escribir acerca de la vida de Teddy, pero sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para hacer otro fic al estilo de la saga de Albus, asi que me embarqué en una serie de one-shots, que lamentablemente, no logro actualizar muy seguido. ¡Oh, Thomas White! ¿te gustó el personaje? Porque tengo grandes planes para él... también en la Saga de Alus ;)**

**Beth: creo que tampoco te he visto a vos por acá antes, ¿verdad? Si estoy en lo cierto, bienvenida! Me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado mi historia, y espero no decepcionarte con lo que está por venir. Y no, no te equivocas, Lily entra en próximo año a Hogwarts... así que tendremos a los tres hermanos en el castillo! La verdad es que me encantaría poder escribir 7 historias, una por cada año de Albus... pero bueno, vamos de a una por vez. En mi mente pensé esta historia planificándola para los 7 años... pero voy a escribir en función de mis lectores... si les gusta lo que hago, seguiré escribiendo! :)**

**Espero no olvidarme de nadie. Si hay alguien que tenga una duda anterior o si tienen alguna pregunta que yo no haya respondido, no duden en dejarme un review y prometo la respuesta en el proximo capitulo.**

**Saludos a todos,**

**G.**


	30. Capítulo 30: Atando cabos

**Capítulo 30: Atando cabos**

Sentados cómodamente en la Sala de Menesteres, del séptimo piso, Albus se dispuso a contar lo que había sucedido aquella tarde, una semana atrás, después de que él y James se separaran de Scorpius y Hedda en la oficina del profesor Primus.

No escatimó en detalles. Contó todo: cómo Icarus había llegado al poco tiempo que Hedda y Scorpius fueron sorprendidos por Filch; cómo los había dejado encerrados dentro de la oficina tras descubrir que _alguien_ se hallaba escondido en algún lugar de esa pequeña y oscura habitación; cómo él, Albus Potter, había tenido otro de sus conocidos estallidos de magia, gracias al cual habían quedado libres.

Relató con lujo de detalles cómo habían descifrado que el cuadro era La Muerte, cómo James había sabido comprender a la perfección lo que Godric Gryffindor esperaba de un verdadero valiente, y cómo él, Albus, había descifrado a su vez el acertijo de Salazar Slytherin. Todos los chicos contuvieron al aliento cuando Albus les habló del León y la Serpiente, y Scorpius maldijo por la bajo cuando Potter llegó a la parte en que finalmente se encontraron con Icarus, y éste lo obligó a tomar el Tercer Ojo, y luego usando un Transladador, los materializó en Tanaerum.

Hedda se mostró sumamente interesada en la parte cuando, por fin, las puertas del Inframundo se abrieron ante Albus. Y su prima Rose quedó boquiabierta al comprender que ella había colaborado, indirectamente, con el maquiavélico plan del profesor al recoger aquellas semillas de granada en el Bosque Prohibido.

Elektra ahogó un grito cuando Albus relató el momento en que Icarus Primus se dispuso a abrir el Portal. Lysander, incapaz ya de contener la emoción, se había puesto de pie, y caminaba alrededor de sus amigos, inquieto e impaciente.

Para cuando Albus llegó al momento cúlmine del relato, vaciló. Quería contar todo tal cual había sucedido. Aquellas cinco personas sentadas junto a él se lo merecían. Habían recorrido todo aquel camino juntos, y les debía la verdad. Y sin embargo, no pudo.

—¿Y entonces qué paso, Al? —lo instó a continuar Lysander, ansioso.

—Entonces… todo se salió de control. El Portal comenzó a devorarse todo el Templo… —intentó continuar Potter. Su mirada se cruzó por alguna razón con la de Hedda. Su amiga lo miraba de manera intensa, calculadora. Desvió la mirada rápidamente, pues sabía que si había alguien capaz de leer su vacilación, esa era su amiga vampiresca. —Y terminó por atrapar a Primus —mintió una vez más Albus.

—¿Lo atrapó? —repitió Rose, sin comprender.

—Quedó envuelto como en un campo magnético… no sé como describirlo… —intentó explicarse mejor Albus.

—El Portal lo succionó —aclaró Hedda, como si fuera obvio. Albus no pudo evitar volver a mirarla, y sus ojos se encontraron. —¿Qué pasó luego, Al? —retomó Le Blanc. Y entonces le sonrió, incitándolo a seguir.

—Pues no estoy muy seguro… solo sé que intenté detener el Portal con un _Finitem Incantatem_…—retomó la historia, agradecido de la intervención de Hedda. Por alguna razón, sentía que ella sabía más de lo que decía.

—¿Y funcionó? ¿Un _Finitem Incantatem?_ —repitió Scorpius, sin poder creer que algo tan simple hubiera sido la solución. Albus asintió con la cabeza.

—Fue extraño… sentí que por primera vez, yo era capaz de controlar mi magia, manejarla a mi antojo… —rememoró Albus, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo—. Fue como una de esas veces en las que pierdo el control de mi mismo… solo que esta vez lo podía controlar… toda esa magia saliendo de mi a través de un hechizo —trató de explicarse mejor.

Notó entonces que sus cinco amigos lo miraban fijamente, fascinados y asombrados con lo que él estaba diciendo. En cierta forma, se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Aquel día, por primera vez, Albus fue conciente del poder que había en él.

—Logré que el portal se cerrara… pero luego quedé agotado. Apenas pude sacar a James del Templo antes de que éste se derrumbara —continuó Potter—. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en San Mungo…

—Vaya… —susurró Elektra, recostándose sobre el asiento, sin poder borrar la mirada de admiración de su rostro. Todos permanecieron largo rato en silencio, hasta que finalmente, Albus volvió a hablar, ansioso ahora por escuchar la otra mitad de la historia.

—Mamá me contó que estuviste varios días inconciente… —dijo Rose, preocupada. Albus asintió.

—Por lo visto, el esfuerzo mágico que supuso cerrar el Portal me dejó inconciente durante varios días… —le explicó brevemente Potter.

—¿Pero ahora estas bien, verdad? —preguntó Ely, preocupada. Él le respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

—Si por bien te refieres a que estoy vivo… pues sí, estoy bien —respondió él.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? —lo incitó a explicarse Scorpius, con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedo hacer magia —remató Albus.

—¿QUÉ? — fue la reacción instantánea de todos los presentes.

—Eso es imposible —dijo Hedda, impactada.

—Tranquilos… se supone que la volveré a recuperar en un mes… un poco menos, talvez… por lo visto, tengo que recuperar fuerzas —trató de calmarlos Albus.

En cierta forma, también buscaba calmarse a sí mismo. Pues a medida que los días pasaban, y su magia no volvía, Potter comenzaba a inquietarse. ¿Era posible que Cho Chang se hubiera equivocado? ¿Y si había perdido su magia para siempre?

—De seguro todo volverá a la normalidad en un mes —dijo repentinamente Lysander, completamente convencido de sus palabras. Albus le sonrió agradeciéndole aquellas palabras de aliento. Sin duda, Lysan era un optimista.

—¿Y qué fue de ustedes luego de que entráramos a la oficina de Primus? —preguntó entonces Potter, tratando de cambiar de tema, y dirigiendo su mirada alternativamente a Scorpius y a Hedda. La pálida muchacha chasqueó la lengua, frustrada.

—¡Flich nos obligó a abandonar el pasillo del Tercer Piso! —protestó Hedda, caprichosamente.

—Por suerte teníamos esas bombas de humo de tu hermano para escapar —le recordó Scorpius, mientras que le guiñaba un ojo cómplicemente a su amigo—. Volver era muy peligroso, así que decidimos bajar hasta el Gran Salón para reunirnos con los chicos…

—Pero tú y James no aparecían… así que comenzamos a preocuparnos —agregó Hedda.

—Y entonces nos llegó tu mensaje donde decías que Primus iba tras el Tercer Ojo... y fuimos a buscar a McGonagall —siguió la historia Scorpius.

—Creo que la Directora se esperaba que algo así sucediera, porque apenas nombramos a Primus, ella se puso de pie y nos indicó que la siguiéramos —intervino Rose, ansiosa por participar también de la historia—. Le contamos en pocas palabras lo que habíamos averiguado…

—Ya sabes, todo el rollo sobre Primus y el Templo de Hades —dijo Lysander, guiñándole un ojo.

—Y en cuanto le dijimos que estaba en las mazmorras, buscando el Tercer Ojo, McGonagall se puso de pie, y lanzando esos polvos extraños en la chimenea, se comunicó con tu padre, Al —dijo Ely, quien todavía lucía algo preocupada—. Le contó lo que nosotros le acabábamos de decir… y él le dijo que fuera con los profesores a buscarlos a las mazmorras, y que él trataría de llegar lo antes posible…

—Tendrías que haber visto la velocidad con que la Directora se convirtió en un gato, Al —comentó Rose, fascinada por la habilidad de la profesora—. En cinco segundos había desaparecido corriendo por las escaleras hacia el Gran Salón… no sin antes ordenarnos que no nos moviéramos de allí, claro.

—El Profesor Longbottom apareció a los pocos minutos, y nos pidió que le contemos en detalle la historia… —retomó el relato Scorpius—. Apenas terminamos de contarle todo, se fue al encuentro con tu padre, que había llegado a Hogwarts… por lo visto le relató la historia completa, y tu padre partió hacia Tanaerum tan pronto se enteró de que Primus había escapado.

—Según lo que escuchamos, los profesores no llegaron a tiempo a rescatarte a ti y a tu hermano —comentó Ely.

—Así, es… Primus activó el Traslador justo antes de que ellos llegaran a rescatarnos —explicó Albus.

—Pero… eso es imposible —saltó Rose, sorpresivamente—. Nadie puede Aparecer o Desaparecerse en Hogwarts—aseguró la pelirroja.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Scorpius, escéptico.

—Lo dice _Historia de Hogwarts_. —le respondió Rose, como si fuera obvio.

—Pues tu libro puede decir lo que quieras, Rose… pero Primus encontró la manera de activar un Traslador —insistió Albus.

—Es que no lo entiendes… no es así de simple. Existen miles de escudos rodeando Hogwarts. Si fuera tan fácil romperlos, tendríamos _muggles_ todos los días dando vueltas por aquí, o los magos se Aparecerían como si nada dentro del Castillo. No sería seguro —siguió contradiciéndolo Weasley.

—¿Y entonces cómo es que Primus logró violar la seguridad de Hogwarts? —preguntó Lysander.

—Pues no se… el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica junto con el Departamento de Misterios son quienes se encargan de mantener los escudos y hechizos protectores de todos los lugares mágicos que existen en Inglaterra… —trató de encontrarle una respuesta Rose.

—Alguien lo debe de haber ayudado desde adentro —concluyó Hedda, quien había permanecido silenciosa y pensativa durante toda la discusión.

—¿Desde adentro el Ministerio de Magia? —se sorprendió Elektra.

—Vamos, Ely, no seas tan inocente… ¡claro que desde el Ministerio de Magia! —la regañó Hedda.

—Talvez fue Cooper… —propuso Scorpius.

—No sé... pienso que debe de haber sido alguien del Departamento de Misterios —dijo Albus, reflexivo—. Es decir… también era en el Departamento de Misterios donde tenían guardado uno de los Ojos… no puede ser simple coincidencia. Debe de tratarse de la misma persona, ayudando en las dos situaciones…

—¿Y le has dicho esto a tu padre? —preguntó Lysander.

—Él ya lo sospecha. Me comentó algo sobre el Jefe del departamento de Misterios que está investigando al respecto…

—Vaya, parece que Primus y Cooper lo habían organizado muy bien… —gruñó Scorpius, furioso.

—No se trata sólo de Primus y Cooper, Scor… se trata de toda una agrupación contra el Ministerio y contra el mundo mágico como nosotros lo conocemos… el mismo día que sucedió lo del Templo, una nota llegó al cuartel de Aurores, amenazando con _"El Bien Mayor"_. Hablaba sobre una Rebelión de los Magos… —les contó Albus.

—Entonces no estamos hablando de dos o tres magos… estamos hablando de una verdadera conspiración —sentenció Hedda, su mirada perdida en algún pensamiento.

—Y se haya encabezada por un tal Mago de Oz —remató Potter.

—¿Mago de Oz? ¿Cómo el de la historia infantil? —inquirió Elektra, divertida.

—¿De qué historia infantil hablas? —preguntó Scorpius, quien había crecido alejado de la fantasía _muggle_.

—Es una historia _muggle_… trata sobre una niña que es lanzada por un tornado en la ciudad de Oz… y necesita de la ayuda del Mago de Oz para volver a casa —explicó rápidamente la rubia.

—¿Y quién se supone que es el Mago de Oz? —preguntó Hedda, quien también desconocía la cultura muggle.

—Es quien gobierna el mundo de Oz… quien controla a las demás brujas, quien decide sobre todo lo que pasa en Oz… es como un "ser superior" dentro del mundo de Oz —trató de responder Ely.

—Tiene sentido, entonces… quien quiera que sea el hombre que dirige esta Rebelión, tiene como objetivo tomar el control del mundo mágico —aseguró Rose, con los labios fruncidos en un claro gesto de desagrado.

—Ojala tu padre los atrape antes de que esto se convierta en un infierno, Al —deseó Lysander.

Albus coincidió con su amigo. Repentinamente, todos los eventos transcurridos durante el último año parecían acomodarse y comenzar a tener sentido. Pensó una vez más en la carta que su padre había recibido, escrita por el Mago de Oz.

Se trata de una persona sin rostro, pero que amenazaba con destruirlo todo. Con cambiar el mundo. Con iniciar una Rebelión. Y no estaba solo. Había gente que lo seguía. Albus estaba convencido que Cooper y Primus eran apenas dos de los muchos que estaban con él. Y no se trataba simplemente de Inglaterra. Aquello iba mucho más lejos. Markos, el mago griego que los había estado esperando en Tanaerum, era una prueba de ello.

El momento del cambio había llegado. Albus supo esa tarde que el mundo como él lo conocía ya no existiría. Una nueva realidad comenzaría a partir de aquel momento. Y Albus y sus amigos tendrían que prepararse para lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

Aquella noche Albus no pudo dormir. Se sentía inquieto, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos, terribles imágenes lo atormentaban. Una y otra vez, su mente repetía frente a él escenas de Templo de Hades, mezclándose con piezas propias de su imaginación. Podía ver a cientos de personas vestidas con túnicas rojas, iguales a la que Markos, el griego, había utilizado aquella noche. Eran la Rebelión. Y podía ver a su padre y su familia, a sus amigos, luchando contra los magos de rojo.

Pero el peor de todos los sueños fue el último que tuvo, entrada la madrugada, cuando se vio a él mismo vestido de rojo, apuntando con su varita a una persona sin rostro, listo para matarlo. Albus se despertó agitado en su cama, sudoroso y aterrado por el recuerdo de la pesadilla. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, tratando de calmarse, y buscó sobre la mesa de luz un reloj. Marcaba las cuatro y media de la mañana. A su alrededor, el resto de sus compañeros dormía plácidamente.

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, Albus se incorporó en la cama, y poniéndose unos zapatos, se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Necesitaba un vaso de agua, o algo para comer. Necesitaba calmarse. Había sido un sueño. Solo un sueño.

Bajó las escaleras tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató de que había alguien más en la sala común.

—¿Problemas para dormir? —le dijo una voz burlona, desde uno de los sillones. Albus soltó un respigo, tomado por sorpresa, y giró en dirección a la voz. Se tranquilizó al comprobar que se trataba simplemente de Hedda.

A pálida chica resaltaba entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Su piel marmórea parecía brillar con luz propia en el negro de la noche, dándole un aire mortecino. Albus tuvo que reconocer que allí sentada, inmóvil y etérea, su amiga tenía un aspecto escalofriante.

—Me asustaste —confesó Potter, mientras que caminaba para sentarse en el sillón junto a su amiga. Hedda simplemente acentuó la sonrisa. —¿Tú tampoco podías dormir? —inquirió Albus, mientras que se calmaba. Le Blanc se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre tengo problemas para dormir —le confesó, restándole importancia—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que te impide dormir? —preguntó astutamente la chica. Su mirada turquesa se clavó en Albus, atravesándolo. Potter supo que aquella no era una pregunta casual.

Por unos segundos titubeó. Y entonces, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hedda, y Albus supo que podía confiar en ella. Además, necesitaba descargarse. Contarle a alguien todo lo que lo tenía tan preocupado.

—Tuve una pesadilla —empezó su relato no muy seguro de cómo expresarse. Hedda asintió silenciosamente, incitándolo a seguir. —Soñé que yo formaba parte de la Rebelión de los Magos—escupió Potter finalmente. Hedda alzó una ceja.

—¿Y por que habrías de soñar algo así? —le preguntó ella, incitándolo a un autoanálisis.

—No lo sé… —mintió Albus. Y su amiga lo notó.

—¿Piensas que tú podrías ser como Primus? —insistió Hedda. Albus permaneció en silencio, pensativo. ¿Era él tan diferente a Icarus Primus? Después de todo, Primus era simplemente un hombre brillante persiguiendo sus ambiciones a toda costa. ¿No era Albus también así?

—Yo lo maté, Hedda —confesó finalmente Potter, sin poder mantener aquel secreto más tiempo. Hedda no dijo nada, y Albus no pudo evitar mirarla a la cara.

Su amiga permanecía imperturbable, como si Albus nunca hubiera hablado sobre asesinato. Lo miraba con intensidad, pero no había reproche ni prejuicios en su mirada. Simplemente, curiosidad.

—Primus había abierto el Portal, y había reclamado el regreso de Grindelwald… y entonces, el Portal comenzó a absorberlo… —volvió a relatar Albus, esta vez, dispuesto a contar la verdadera versión de los hechos—. Podría haberlo ayudado, Hedda. Yo estaba ahí, tan cerca… hubiera bastado que estirara mi brazo para poder tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo fuera de allí. O que intentara algún hechizo… —Albus enterró el rostro entre sus manos, agobiado por la verdad que estaba contando. — Pero no lo hice Hedda…

—Tú no lo mataste, Al —habló finalmente Hedda. Potter levantó la cabeza de entre sus manos para mirar a su amiga. — Primus debía morir… No creo que hubiera algo que tú pudieras hacer para salvarlo. Pienso que una vida es el precio a pagar por traer otra de la muerte. Es un precio justo —le explicó Le Blanc, seria. Pero Albus negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—No se trata de eso, Hedda… lo que intento decirte es que yo _quería_ que se muriera — le corrigió él—. Y lo peor de todo… es que no me arrepiento.

Al escuchar esas palabras, sorpresivamente, Hedda sonrió. Albus la miró perplejo, sin comprender cómo era posible que su amiga sonriera ante tamaña confesión.

—Eres una buena persona, Albus… Primus te hubiera matado sin dudarlo un segundo. Te hubiera matado a ti, a James, y seguramente a todos nosotros sin que le temblara un pelo. ¿Crees realmente que el haber deseado su muerte te convierte en una mala persona? —le planteó Hedda, y extendió su mano por sobre el sillón para tomar la de Albus. Se trataba de una mano fría, helada, pero Potter recibió aquel gesto como si se tratara de un baño de agua tibia, que lo purificaba por dentro.

—¿Tú que hubieras hecho en mi lugar? —le preguntó Potter, mirándola a los ojos.

—Habría hecho lo mismo que tú —le respondió Le Blanc, y pudo leer la sinceridad en su mirada.

—Si… —balbuceó Albus, agradecido internamente por esa respuesta, mientras que volvía a ponerse de pie.

—¿Vuelves a la cama? —le preguntó Hedda, sonriendo levemente.

—Creo que sí… quiero estar descansado para mañana.

—Claro… la gran final —recordó la pálida chica, guiñándole un ojo.

—Exacto —le devolvió el guiño Potter. Y se dispuso a caminas hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían a su dormitorio. Se detuvo a los pocos pasos, y giró a mirar nuevamente a Hedda. Ella permanecía todavía en su asiento, inmutable. —Hedda… —empezó a hablar.

—Quédate tranquilo, Al. No le diré a nadie lo que me has contando —se le adelantó ella. Albus asintió con la cabeza. Pero mientras que subía el primer escalón, escuchó nuevamente la voz de Hedda. —Pero créeme, que ninguno de los que te quieren te juzgaría por ello, Albus —agregó.

Albus subió el resto de la escalera con aquella frase dándole vueltas en su mente. Y lejos de tranquilizarlo, terminó por inquietarlo aún más. Pensó en su hermano James, un Gryffindor hasta la médula, un muchacho noble y de valores gravados en la piel. Una persona fiel a sus convicciones. Un calco de su padre. El vivo retrato de Harry Potter.

Y mientras que volvía a meterse en la cama, estuvo convencido de que ni James ni Harry podrían entenderlo. Hedda lo entendía. Y posiblemente, Scorpius también lo entendería. Incluso era posible que sus amigos de Gryffindor, Rose, Lysan y Ely lo entendieran. Pero no James. Y definitivamente, no Harry.

Mientras que volvía a dormirse, Albus comprendió que a pesar del amor mutuo que había entre él, su hermano y padre, los tres eran personas muy diferentes. O al menos, él era muy diferente. Pero no dejó que aquel pensamiento lo turbara. Que fueran diferentes no quería decir necesariamente que Albus estuviera equivocado. Se durmió recordando las palabras de Hedda: él había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

**Me encantó escribir este capítulo. No puedo explicar bien por qué me gustó tanto. Pero así fue. Creo que le da un buen "cierre" a todos los eventos que sucedieron en los capítulos pasados... aunque obviamente, quedan muchas preguntas por responder. Pero espero que al menos ahora todo se entienda un poco mejor. Si hay algo que no haya quedado claro, o alguna duda que tengan al respecto, no duden en preguntarme!**

**Pido perdón que no voy a responder reviews en este capítulo, porque estoy muy ocupada, y prefiero subir el capítulo 30 cuanto antes. ¡PERO LOS INVITO A QUE ME DEJEN SUS OPINIONES SOBRE ESTE CAP! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Notan algo "importante" en este capítulo? ¿Hay algo que les llame la atención? Hay MUCHO por leer entre las líneas del capítulo 30... espero que los entretenga un rato.**

**Y voy avisando por anticipado que esta historia está llegando a su fin... estoy terminando de escribirla... posiblemente tenga que dividir lo que queda en dos capítulos... pero no mucho más que eso. ¡Prepárense!**

**Saludos y cariños a todos los que me acompañan en esta loca historia que trato de escribir,**

**G.**


	31. Capítulo 31: La Final

**Capítulo 31: La Final**

Albus no recordaba haber visto el campo de Quidditch tan repleto desde su llegada a Hogwarts. La gran final entre Slytherin y Gryffindor había atrapado a todo el colegio, y los estudiantes de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se debatían entre a quién apoyar.

Las gradas eran un mar de verde y rojo, y el ruido de los alumnos cantando y silbando era ensordecedor. Albus sintió que la emoción y los nervios lo invadían, a pesar de que para aquella única ocasión, él no podría jugar. Todavía no había recuperado su magia, y el hombro permanecía aún algo resentido por la herida que había recibido del León de Piedra.

—Dime si no te mueres de ganas de estar en los vestuarios —comentó la voz de James Potter a su lado. Albus le dedicó una sonrisa de lado.

—Me estoy volviendo loco de las ganas —confesó Albus, sonriendo—. ¿Qué haces sentado aquí, James? —le preguntó entonces. James se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente quiero ver tu cara cuando Slytherin pierda la final —se burló éste. Pero Albus sabía que aquello no era verdad. Su hermano no estaba ahí por el partido de Quidditch. Su hermano estaba ahí por él.

—No cantes victoria antes de tiempo, James —le retrucó Al.

—¡Cállense que ahí están por salir los jugadores! —los retó Hedda, mientras que se inclinaba sobre la vaya para poder mirar hacia abajo.

Efectivamente, las puertas de los vestuarios se abrieron en ese instante, y el equipo entero de Gryffindor salió a toda velocidad, sobrevolando el campo. La voz de Lorcan Scamander se escuchó entonces, amplificada por la magia.

—Y AHÍ SALE EL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR, CAMPEÓN DURANTE TRES TEMPORADAS CONSECUTIVAS, BAJO EL MANDO DEL MARAVILLOSO CAPITÁN ¡HAMILTON KNIGHT! COMO CAZADORES, HOY LO ACOMPAÑAN DREE MCCLANE, Y EN REEMPLAZO DE JAMES POTTER, OWEN FOST.

Toda la hinchada de Gryffindor explotó en aplausos para recibir a su capitán favorito, acompañado por sus otros dos cazadores. Detrás de ellos, hicieron la entrada el resto de los jugadores.

—IMBATIBLES COMO SIEMPRE, LOS BATEADORES WEASLEY Y TOWERS —continuó nombrando Lorcan, y Albus pudo distinguir sin problemas el cabello rojo de su primo Fred Weasley, acompañado del otro bateador, quien a pesar de su aspecto brutal, era un buen hombre. — ¡Y POR ÚLTIMO, PERO NO MENOS, TENEMOS A CLOWER, NUESTRO EXCELENTE GUARDIÁN, Y A HONEY, LA BUSCADORA MÁS HERMOSA QUE GRYFFINDOR HAYA TENIDO JAMÁS!

El equipo entero de Gryffindor dio la vuelta rápidamente a través del campo, zigzagueando de un lado al otro, y entonces, el capitán del equipo, Hamilton, sacó su varita mágica, y el resto del equipo lo imitó.

Albus vio cómo los siete jugadores vestidos de rojo y dorado giraban rápidamente por el cielo, dibujando con sus varitas una "G", inmensa, roja y brillante. Los alumnos de Gryffindor estallaron en aplausos y gritos una vez más. Pero el show todavía no había terminado.

Ante un movimiento hábil de su varita, Hamilton hizo que la "G" estallara en cientos de pequeñas luces brillantes, como si se trataran de fuegos artificiales, y las luces dibujaron en el cielo la palabra "TRICAMPEÓN".

—Bueno, al menos saben hacer algo más que volar… ¡pueden hacer magia por lo visto! —se burló Rose, a su lado, pero a pesar de todo, continuó aplaudiendo.

—Y AHORA SÍ, EL EQUIPO QUE HA DEMOSTRADO QUE ESTE AÑO QUIERE GANAR A TODA COSTA… DIRIGIDO POR EL DISCUTIDO PERO TALENTOSO CAPITÁN, HEROS MORGAN, DÉMOSLE LA BIENVENIDA AL EQUIPO DE VERDE Y PLATEADO…. CON USTEDES, ¡SLYTHERIN! —anunció Lorcan, y las puertas de los vestuarios se abrieron una vez más, dándole la salida al equipo de Albus.

Heros Morgan salió despedido del suelo, sobrevolando todo el campo, y los estudiantes de su casa lo recibieron con gritos de entusiasmo.

—ACOMPAÑÁNDOLO, COMO CAZADORES DEL EQUIPO, TENEMOS A RASMUS Y A AVERY, NUEVA ADQUISICIÓN DEL EQUIPO —continuó Lorcan, y la prepotente pero bella Zafira salió de los vestuarios junto con Kayler Rasmus. —COMO BATEADORES, LOS FEROCES BURICH Y ADAMS; EN LOS AROS, LANCELOT WENCE, OTRA NUEVA PROMESA. —el equipo de Slytherin continuó haciendo su triunfal entrada. Y fue recién entonces que Albus se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de quién sería su reemplazo en el partido. —Y EN EL LUGAR DE ALBUS POTTER, TAMBIÉN LESIONADO PARA ESTE PARTIDO, TENEMOS DE REEMPLAZO A DINA DAWSON, QUIEN JUGARÁ COMO BUSCADORA —anunció Lorcan.

Albus vio entrar a una muchacha de de cabellos negros y enrulados, atados en una coleta alta. Se movía con mucha agilidad sobre la escoba, pero Potter no pudo evitar pensar que él lo hacía mejor. Se sintió algo prepotente frente a ese pensamiento, y prefirió no compartirlo con sus amigos.

Así como antes lo había hecho el equipo de Gryffindor, esta vez fue el turno de Slytherin de sobrevolar el campo, y hacer una pequeña demostración de magia.

Los siete jugadores se pusieron en fila, mientras que sobrevolaban las gradas, a escasos centímetros de los alumnos que allí permanecían sentados, y alzando sus varitas, lanzaron un hechizo. Un haz de luz verde los envolvió a los siete, creando una nube a través de la cual era difícil, sino imposible, verlos. Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, la nube comenzó a adquirir forma, y Albus pudo ver como se transformaba gradualmente en una enorme serpiente, y reptaba a gran velocidad por todas las gradas, lanzado destellos verdes sobre los alumnos, quienes lo miraban fascinados. Y al igual que había sucedido con la "G", también la serpiente terminó por explotar en cientos de luces, liberando a los siete jugadores.

Albus no pudo evitar aplaudir a todo lo que sus manos se lo permitían. Y todos los de Slytherin hacían exactamente lo mismo en ese instante, alabando la muestra de magia que sus jugadores acababan de dar sobre el campo.

—No veo la hora de vencer a estos cachorros —dijo Scorpius, reclinándose impacientemente sobre su silla, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Si tú ni siquiera estás jugando… ¿cómo puedes ganar algo? —le criticó Rose. Malfoy revoleó los ojos.

—Tú nunca entenderás el Quidditch, Weasley —dijo Scorpius, exasperado, mientras que se acomodaba mejor para ver el partido que estaba por empezar.

Rose abrió la boca para responderle, pero en ese instante, el profesor Wood hizo su ingreso al campo, y todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie para recibirlo a los gritos.

Albus podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, acelerando su corazón, agudizándole la vista, preparándolo para el partido histórico que estaba a punto de iniciar.

Knight y Morgan estrecharon manos en el centro del campo, y con un fuerte silbatazo, las dos bludgers y la diminuta snitch fueron liberadas. Albus siguió con la mirada a la pelota dorada hasta perderla de vista. Wood lanzó entonces la quaffle al aire, y el partido comenzó.

—Y FOST TOMA POSESIÓN DE LA QUAFFLE, SE LA PASA A KNIGHT, ÉSTE SE LA ENTREGA A MCCLANE, DE REGRESO A KNIGHT… EL CAPITÁN SE PREPARA PARA LANZAR A LOS AROS… ¡WENCE ATAJA EL PRIMER TIRO DE GRYFFINDOR! —empezó a relatar Lorcan, sin poder esconder la emoción que lo dominaba en ese instante. Todos los de Gryffindor ahogaron un grito ante aquel ataque fallido de su capitán. Y Albus se alegró por primera vez que de Wence estuviera en el equipo. —AHORA LA QUAFFLE ES DE AVERY, QUIEN ESQUIVA HÁBILMENTE ESA BLUDGER LANZADA POR WEASLEY, AVERY SE LA PASA A MORGAN… EL CAPITÁN DE SLYTHERIN LOGRA ESCURRIRSE ENTRE LOS CAZADORES DE GRYFFINDOR, Y SE DISPONE A LANZAR… ¡MALDICIÓN, ANOTACIÓN PARA SLYTHERIN! —Lorcan no pudo contener aquel insulto ante el primer punto del partido. La directora, sentada no muy lejos de él, le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

—¡Sí! —siseó Albus, mientras que chocaba los cinco con Scorpius.

—Parece que alguien tendrá que tragarse sus palabras… ¿no, James? —se burló entonces Hedda, mirando burlonamente al mayor de los Potter. Éste le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Tranquila, Nívea… esto recién empieza —le advirtió él. Hedda bufó, y volvió su atención nuevamente hacia el partido.

Tal como James había predicho, aquel prometía ser un partido largo y peleado. Luego de la anotación de Morgan, el equipo de Gryffindor logró encestar un punto, poniendo el marcardor en un empate. Y durante la siguiente hora, Slytherin sólo conseguiría ponerse a la delantera por una escasa diferencia de 20 puntos.

Por su parte, ninguna de las dos buscadoras daba señales de estar cerca de atrapar la snitch. Ambas sobrevolaban a gran velocidad el campo, con sus miradas atentas escudriñando el cielo. Pero la escurridiza pelota dorada simplemente no aparecía por ningún lado.

—Al… ¿qué sucede si nadie atrapa la snitch? —le preguntó Elektra, curiosa. Albus rió.

—Eso no puede suceder, Ely. El partido no termina hasta que _alguien_ atrape la snitch —le respondió Albus, quien siempre encontraba divertidas las preguntas de su rubia amiga. Ella asintió pensativa.

—Eso quiere decir que un partido de Quidditch puede durar horas, ¿no? —insistió ella.

—Algunos llegan a durar incluso días —intervino Lysander. Albus se percató de que su amigo se encontraba sentado no muy lejos de él, con un cuaderno sobre las piernas, dibujando el partido de quidditch que estaba teniendo lugar delante de ellos.

—Lysan, ¿estas dibujando? —le preguntó Potter, aunque la respuesta la resultara obvia.

—Verás, amigo, algún día, yo seré famoso, y estos dibujos de mi vida valdrán cientos de galeones —le respondió riendo su amigo de Gryffindor. Albus tuvo que reconocer que Scamander era un excelente dibujante.

—¡Albus, mira! —le llamó entonces la atención Malfoy.

Delante de ellos, Leslie Honey y Dina Dawson se lanzaban a toda velocidad hacia los postes de Slytherin, donde la snitch se encontraba revoloteando a escasos metros del suelo. Los ojos de Albus viajaron rápidamente hacia el marcador, el cual señalaba una diferencia solo 30 puntos a favor de Slytherin. Era una mínima diferencia, casi insignificante.

Ambas buscadoras volaban a lo máximo que sus escobas les permitían, sus cuerpos chocando uno contra el otro en el afán de derrotar a la competidora. El resto de los jugadores parecían haberse paralizado en sus lugares. Las buscadoras volaban tan cerca una de la otra que ni siquiera los bateadores se animaban a lazarles las bludgers por miedo a golpear a su propia jugadora.

El estadio entero yacía sumido en el más intenso silencio. Todos conteniendo el aliento, a la espera de inminente final. Albus había jugado antes contra Leslie Honey. Y sabía que era una buena buscadora. Sabía que, si Dina Dawson no atrapaba esa snitch, Leslie de seguro lo haría. Aquella era la jugada decisiva del partido.

Ambas buscadoras extendieron sus brazos dispuestas a atrapar la dorada esfera, la cual, percatándose de la cercanía de sus perseguidoras, había comenzado a moverse, sobrevolando el campo. Leslie y Dina la seguían a escasos centímetros de distancia. Si tan solo una de ellas pudiera tomar la delantera…

Y entonces, Albus lo vio pasar antes incluso de que sucediera. Pudo ver la mirada de triunfo en los ojos de ella, mientras que inclinaba levemente su escoba, pero lo suficiente como para ganar ese impulso que necesitaba. La vio extender su mano, y sacar la mínima, pero suficiente diferencia para tomar la snitch entre sus dedos…

—¡HONEY ATRAPA LA SNITCH! ¡LESLIE HONEY ATRAPA LA SNITCH! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA! —estalló en alaridos Lorcan, mientras que Leslie levantaba su mano alto en el aire, para que todos pudieran ver las alas de la snitch escurriéndose entre sus apretados dedos.

—¡Si! ¡Ganamos! ¡Te lo dije Albus!—gritó James, mientras que saltaba de su lugar, y comenzaba a correr escaleras abajo, hacia en campo, para abrazarse con el resto del equipo.

—Diablos… —murmuró Malfoy, mientras que se desmoronaba sobre su asiento, con aspecto deprimido.

—No puedo creer que perdimos —se sumó a las quejas Hedda, su mirada fría clavada en los jugadores de Gryffindor, que se abrazaban con el resto de los estudiantes de su casa en el campo.

Hamilton Knight tomó entonces la copa entre sus manos una vez más, y la elevó por sobre su cabeza para que todos pudieran verla. Los de Gryffindor estallaron en aplausos y silbidos. Albus pudo distinguir a su hermano, saltando y gritando, junto a sus amigos Lorcan, Louis y Alex. Y en cierta forma, se alegró por él.

Una sonrisa inconciente se dibujó en los labios de Potter.

—¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? —estalló Hedda, a su lado. Albus no pudo evitar reírse ante aquella reacción de enojo tan espontánea de su amiga.

—Vamos, no te pongas así. Déjalos festejar hoy. De todas maneras, perderán los próximos cinco años —le respondió Albus, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro al respecto? —inquirió Scorpius, quien tampoco se encontraba de buen humor.

—El hecho de que yo voy a poder jugar para entonces —respondió con seguridad Potter. Los tres rieron divertidos ante el comentario. Y con un mejor humor, emprendieron el regreso hacia el castillo.

* * *

Los pocos días que quedaron en Hogwarts se pasaron más rápido de lo que Albus jamás se hubiera imaginado. Los exámenes habían pasado, y para felicidad de Potter y sus amigos, los seis se encontraban oficialmente en tercer año. Todo lo que les restaba era disfrutar esos últimos días hasta el regreso a casa.

A diferencia del año anterior, Albus ansiaba volver a su hogar, junto con su familia. A pesar de que Cho Chang le había dicho que su magia no volvería hasta pasado un mes, Potter conservaba las esperanzas de que, talvez, la recuperaría antes.

Así, todas las noches, cuando todos sus compañeros de Slytherin dormían, Albus se levantaba sigilosamente, y escondido en un rincón de la Sala Común, practicaba de manera incansable con su varita. Intentaba todos los hechizos que conocía, desde los más fáciles hasta los más complicados. Pero ninguno parecía funcionar. Era como si sus baterías se hubieran agotado por completo. E inevitablemente, después de largo rato practicando sin éxito, Albus volvía a su cama enojado e insultando por lo bajo.

Pero incluso en los sueños, su falta de magia parecía atormentarlo. Todas las noches sufría alguna pesadilla en la cual su padre le decía que lamentablemente había perdido su magia para siempre, y que siendo un squib, ya no podría estudiar en Hogwarts. Sin magia, Albus se veía obligado a abandonar el Valle de Godric, e introducirse en la sociedad _muggle_.

Invariablemente, cada vez que una de esas pesadillas acontecía, Albus despertaba sobresaltado en su cama, empapado de sudor, y con el corazón descarrilado en el pecho. Era un miedo tan real, que incluso largo rato después de despertarse, Albus todavía podía sentir esa desolación que lo abrumaba en el sueño al descubrir que ya no era más un mago.

¿Y si aquella pesadilla terminaba por volverse realidad? ¿Y si Cho Chang estaba equivocada, y su magia jamás regresaba? ¿Y si se convertía en un squib?

La vida como la conocía se derrumbaría en un instante. El solo pensar en esa posibilidad lo desquiciaba. _"No. Yo nunca seré un squib"_ se aseguraba mentalmente cada vez que aquellos pensamientos lo abordaban.

Porque Albus Severus Potter no podía convertirse en una persona no mágica. No, claro que no. Él había nacido para grandes cosas. Desde pequeño, siempre había deseado llegar a Hogwarts, para poder aprender todo lo que ese lugar tenía para ofrecerle, para poder convertirse en un verdadero mago, como su padre, y para demostrar lo que _él_ era capaz de hacer.

¿Sería acaso este el final de sus ambiciones? No podía imaginarse qué sería de él si no recuperaba su magia. Jamás lograría adaptarse a vivir como un muggle. No después de conocer lo que era la magia. No sabiendo que algo tan maravilloso como la magia existía, y que había gente que podía utilizarla. Ni siquiera podría seguir teniendo los mismos amigos. La simple idea de imaginarse a sus amigos egresando de Hogwarts, y él convertido en un simple squib lo desquiciaba. No, lo celos terminarían por volverlo loco. Inevitablemente, si su magia nunca volvía, Albus estaba listo para romper lazos con todo lo que le recordara el mundo mágico. Y posiblemente fuera eso lo que más lo atormentaba. La idea de que talvez, ya no podría seguir teniendo sus mismos amigos. La idea de que tendría que separarse de Hedda, Scor, Lysan, Ely y Rose.

Pero por la mañana, cuando todos despertaban, y Albus se veía rodeado de sus amigos, aquellos pensamientos tristes y torturantes parecían abandonarlo. La idea de convertirse en squib se le volvía menos dolorosa. Y la posibilidad de alejarse de sus amigos se convertía en absurda.

Porque sus amigos tenían un talento para distraerlo. Nunca lo dejaban solo, y lo más importante, no le daban tiempo para detenerse a pensar sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo. En cierta forma, ellos cinco, eran un bálsamo para Albus, que lo sanaban después de una noche de desvelo y frustración.

Y Potter también había notado que ninguno de ellos parecía querer usar magia en su presencia. Ninguno de los cinco sacaba su varita en presencia de Al. Ni siquiera Rose, obsesiva como su madre en aprender magia, parecía interesada en querer adelantar hechizos del año siguiente.

Más importante aún, ninguno de los cinco le había dicho nada a nadie dentro de Hogwarts. El resto de sus compañeros ignoraban completamente que Albus era incapaz de sostener su varita y realizar un hechizo. O al menos, eso creía Albus, hasta el último día de clases.

La noche anterior, Albus había sufrido una de sus reiteradas pesadillas, por lo cual, despierto en medio de la madrugada, sin saber qué hacer para distraerse, se había puesto a armar su valija para el día siguiente. Por lo tanto, cuando aquella tarde, antes del banquete final, todos sus amigos se encontraban ocupados recolectando sus pertenencias por todo Hogwarts, Albus se dispuso a dar un último paseo por el jardín del colegio.

El verano había llegado por fin, y el sol calentaba el ambiente, obligando a Potter a caminar bajo la sombra de los árboles linderos del Bosque Prohibido. Invariablemente, al encontrarse solo, su mente comenzó a divagar nuevamente en la posibilidad de que, si no recuperaba su magia, esa sería la última vez que pasearía por los parques de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera escuchó cuando alguien se el acercó caminando.

—¡Potter! —lo asustó una voz femenina, detrás de él. Albus saltó en su lugar, tomado por sorpresa, y giró instintivamente como si esperara que alguien lo atacara. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con la mirada traviesa de Tessa Nott.

—Tessa… me asustaste —confesó él, soltando un suspiro. Ella se rió libremente.

—Parece que te encuentras un poco a la defensiva, Potter —bromeó ella—. Te vi caminando solo y pensé que talvez te vendría bien un poco de compañía —agregó luego, encogiéndose de hombros, y desconcertándolo una vez más.

—Eh… claro —aceptó Albus.

La realidad era que no conocía mucho a Tessa. Apenas habían cruzado algunas palabras durante el viaje en tren de regreso de las vacaciones de Navidad, y luego, solo se habían cruzado cada tanto por los pasillos. Sus charlas eran breves, meros saludos educados y preguntas frecuentes. Pero Tessa era una muchacha inteligente y extrovertida, y Albus sabía por boca de Scorpius que se trataba de una buena persona. Mentalmente, Potter pensó que talvez aquella fuera una oportunidad para conocer un poco mejor a la única persona que conseguía que Scorpius Malfoy riera descontroladamente.

—¿Y el resto de la manada? —preguntó Tessa, iniciando la conversación.

—Armando sus valijas —respondió Albus.

—¿Y tú por qué no estas haciendo la tuya? —quiso saber más la chica de Ravenclaw.

—Me pregunto lo mismo sobre ti —quiso desviar la charla Potter.

—Le gané una apuesta a Cirice, y ahora ella debe armar mi bolso —respondió rápidamente ella.

—¿Qué apostaron? —sintió curiosidad. Inmediatamente, Tessa se sonrojó.

—Sobre Quidditch —respondió evasivamente. Albus clavó su mirada en la muchacha de rasgos mediterráneos que caminaba a su lado, y pudo leer en su rostro que escondía algo.

—¿Quidditch? —insistió él. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras que una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujaba en sus labios. — Por casualidad no habrás apostado en contra de Slytherin, ¿verdad, Tessa? —bromeó Albus, fingiendo seriedad.

—No, no, claro que no —se apuró a negar Nott. Un breve silencio se creó entre los dos, donde sus miradas se encontraron, y entonces, Tessa comenzó a reírse. —¡Aposté a favor de Gryffindor! —confesó finalmente.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Eso es lo mismo que apostar en contra mío! —se quejó Albus del juego de palabras, mientras que la risa comenzaba a filtrarse entre sus labios. Tessa adquirió entonces una más seria.

—Me alegra verte reír. Estos últimos días te he encontrado un poco serio—señaló la chica de Ravenclaw. Inmediatamente, Albus dejó de reír. Continuaron caminando en silencio, con una obvia incomodidad acompañándolos. Finalmente, fue Tessa quien no pudo tolerar más el silencio, y habló primera. —¿Es verdad lo que se dice por los pasillos? —inquirió.

—¿Qué es lo que se dice por los pasillos? —reaccionó Potter, más rudo de lo que pretendía. Tessa, sin embargo, no pareció intimidarse.

—Dicen que Icarus Primus intentó matarte, a ti y a tu hermano —le respondió ella, frenando su caminata. Albus también se detuvo, y volvió a fijar la mirada en los ojos de ella.

Por un instante, pensó en mentirle. En decirle que no, que no era verdad. Que nada de lo que se decía sobre él y Primus era verdad. Pero la mirada segura de Tessa, esa mirada ávida de conocimiento, lo hizo dudar.

Y entonces, pudo ver algo más que la intriga por saber la verdad. Pudo ver en los ojos de ella cierta reverencia. Tessa lo miraba con ojos de admiración. Fue esa mirada la que convenció a Albus de responder con la verdad.

—Sí, intentó matarnos —respondió finalmente. Los ojos de Tessa brillaron al escuchar esa respuesta.

—¿Y tú lo venciste? —quiso saber más.

—Algo así… —Potter dudó en cómo responder aquello. Pues, a decir verdad, todavía no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido él quien lo había vencido.

—Claro, y ahí fue donde perdiste tu magia —Tessa dijo en voz alta sus pensamientos, y apenas terminó de formular aquellas palabras, se llevó una mano a la boca, aterrada.

Albus quedó de piedra en su lugar al escuchar aquello. Entonces, Tessa sabía la verdad. ¿Cuántos más sabrías que él no podía hacer magia?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo contó Scorpius? —reaccionó Potter finalmente, avanzando hacia Tessa, quien retrocedió instintivamente. Albus no estaba convencido si era el hecho de que Tessa supiera su situación lo que le molestaba, o si era la traición de su mejor amigo.

—¡No! —se apuró a negar Tessa, aterrada con los resultados que sus palabras habían tenido—. Lo deduje yo sola— intentó explicarse rápidamente. Albus alzó las cejas, incitándola a continuar. —Verás, soy una persona muy observadora… y he estado mirándote… a ti y a los demás. Desde que has vuelto a Hogwarts ninguno ha sacado su varita ni siquiera una vez… y lo curioso es que sólo sucede cuando tú estas presente. He visto a Scorpius hacer magia, y a tu prima… pero a ti no te he visto hacer siquiera un hechizo… y el otro día le pregunté a Scorpius…

—¿Qué? —la interrumpió Albus, desencajado—. ¿Él te lo confirmó?

—¡No! —volvió a responderle ella, comenzando a exasperarse—. Se enojó conmigo. Me dijo que estaba diciendo estupideces, y que era por culpa de gente como yo que los rumores aparecían por Hogwarts. Pero yo conozco a Scorpius Malfoy como si fuéramos hermanos, y me di cuenta que me estaba mintiendo —le explicó ella.

Albus le dio la espalda, molesto. ¿Sería verdad aquella historia? ¿O Scorpius había contado su verdad a Tessa?

—Él nunca te traicionaría, Albus. Eres su mejor amigo —le dijo Nott, como si pudiera leer sus turbios pensamientos.

—Lo sé —tuvo que aceptar Potter, con un suspiro. Hubo una pausa, en la que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Sé que talvez no sea el momento para decirte esto… pero estuve investigando al respecto de lo que te sucedió… sobre la fuga de poderes —confesó Tessa, temerosa.

Albus giró a mirarla. Nott aprovechó ese momento para abrir el bolso que llevaba colgando de su espalda, y sacar un libro, que extendió en dirección a él. Con manos temblorosas, Albus aceptó el libro.

—No tiene mucha información, pero talvez te sirva de algo… —comentó ella, esbozando una débil sonrisa. Albus se sintió sorprendido ante aquel gesto tan gentil de parte de alguien a quien él prácticamente no conocía. Albus no supo que responder, pero Tessa tampoco parecía esperar alguna palabra de su parte. Con una última sonrisa, agregó — Y quédate tranquilo… no se lo diré a nadie —agregó.

Aturdido, Albus asintió con la cabeza, y Tessa se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

—Parece increíble que ya haya terminado el año —lamentó Scorpius, nostálgico, mientras que se derrumbaba sobre el asiento del vagón de tren que los llevaría de regreso a casa.

—A mí me parece increíble que Gryffindor haya ganado la Copa de las Casas… —refunfuñó Hedda.

—¡Ey, yo soy de Gryffindor! —se quejó Rose.

—¡Exactamente! —insistió la pálida chica, pero con una sonrisa amistosa en los labios. Lysander rió mientras que colocaba su baúl debajo del asiento.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes? ¡También eres de Gryffindor! —le espetó Rose, haciendo un esfuerzo porque las comisuras de sus labios no se curvaran en una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, prometo no volverme a reír, mi lady —se disculpó Scamander burlonamente, mientras que hacía una exagerada reverencia delante de la pelirroja.

—Vamos, no peleen, que estas serán las últimas horas que pasaremos juntos —les pidió Electra, algo melancólica.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa que estas tan apocalíptica? —le preguntó Hedda, alzando una ceja, curiosa.

—Nada… simplemente quiero disfrutar este viaje… ha sido un año… _tenso _—señaló la rubia, mientras que sacaba un mazo de cartas de su bolso—. ¿Poker? —cambió de tema sin disimulos, invitando al resto de sus amigos con la mirada.

Inmediatamente, todos se acercaron a Ely, dispuestos a colocarse en ronda y jugar una partida. Fue entonces que notaron que faltaba uno: Albus.

Instintivamente, los cinco giraron sus cabezas buscándolo. Lo encontraron sentado junto a la ventana, la mirada perdida en el castillo de Hogwarts, cuyas altas torres se podían divisar desde la estación de tren de Hogsmeade. Tenía una expresión pensativa, y sostenía un libro sobre su regazo que ninguno de ellos reconoció.

—Al… ¿no vienes a jugar? —lo invitó Ely personalmente, algo preocupada. Albus salió entonces de su estupor.

—Eh… no, ahora no. Hay algo que tengo que hacer antes —se disculpó Albus, mientras que se ponía de pie y se disponía a salir del compartimiento.

—¿Todo en orden, compañero? —inquirió Scorpius, confundido por la actitud de su mejor amigo. Albus asintió en silencio, y sin darles tiempo a más preguntas, salió del compartimiento.

El tren comenzaba a ponerse en movimiento, y todavía deambulaban algunos alumnos por los pasillos de los vagones, buscando a sus amigos, o bien algún asiento libre. Potter recorrió rápidamente cada uno de los vagones, lanzando una mirada fugaz dentro de cada compartimiento, buscando a una persona en particular.

Tardó tres vagones en encontrar a Tessa Nott, sentada en un compartimiento junto con Circe Zabini, y otros tres estudiantes de primer año, entre los cuales Albus se sorprendió de encontrar a su prima Lucy, hija de Percy Weasley.

Inhibido por la presencia de su prima, Potter dudó entre tocar a la puerta, o darse media vuelta e irse. Finalmente, se decidió por la primera opción, y no sin cierta vacilación, golpeó a la puerta del compartimiento.

—¡Adelante! —respondió a voz de uno de los muchachos, que llevaba el escudo de Gryffindor. Albus descorrió la puerta, y entró.

—Hola… Tessa, quería hablar unas palabras contigo —se apuró a decir, tratando de mantener la compostura.

Podía sentir la mirada de todos los presentes sobre él, en especial la de su prima Lucy, quien lo miraba con cierta curiosidad, y hasta con picardía.

—¡Claro! —se apuró a responder Tessa, mientras que se ponía de pie, lista para salir del compartimiento.

Ambos salieron al pasillo del vagón, y Albus cerró la puerta del compartimiento para asegurarse que el resto de los amigos de Tessa no escuchaban la conversación. Todavía no había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando comenzó a escuchar el murmullo de los amigos de Tessa. Tomó aire para darse coraje y empezar a hablar.

—Tessa… ayer, en el jardín de Hogwarts… —empezó Potter, sin comprender por qué le costaba tanto expresarse.

—Oh… sí, lo sé… creo que sobrepasé los límites —lo interrumpió repentinamente, Nott, sonrojándose ante las palabras que Albus acaba de decir—. Tú y yo no somos tan amigos como para que yo vaya y me meta en tus cosas. Es que tengo esa cosa mía, que cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza _tengo _ que resolverlo. Siempre necesito saberlo todo y… —continuó escupiendo las palabras la morocha. Albus rió mentalmente al escuchar aquellas palabras, pues él se consideraba muy parecido.

—Gracias —se animó a decir Albus. Tessa detuvo inmediatamente su palabrerío, sorprendida ante lo que él acababa de decirle. Una sonrisa se filtró entre los labios de Potter al ver la expresión en el rostro de Tessa.

—De… nada… —apenas pudo susurrar ella.

—Eso era todo… espero que tengas unas buenas vacaciones — se despidió Albus. Había hecho solo unos pasos, cuando giró a mirar nuevamente a la chica de Ravenclaw, quien continuaba paralizada en el mismo lugar que él la había dejado —. Por cierto… a mi me pasa lo mismo que ti. Yo también _tengo_ que resolver las cosas cuando se me meten en la cabeza —rió. Y emprendió el camino de regreso hacia su vagón con una extraña sensación en el pecho, mezcla de felicidad y de alivio.

Para cuando llegó al compartimiento donde lo esperaban sus amigos, la primera ronda de Poker había terminado, y Rose se estaba quejando de que Scorpius hacía trampa. Albus observó desde la puerta el cuadro de sus cinco amigos, entre risas y juegos, y comprendió que Zaira tenía razón: todavía eran unos niños.

* * *

**¿Por qué todos pensaron que esta historia ya estaba terminada con el capítulo anterior? Jajaja, yo dije que estaba terminando, no que había terminado. Así que les doy este regalito... el capítulo 31, y por cierto, queda al menos, un capítulo más!**

**En fin, con respecto a este capítulo... creo que habla mucho de sentimientos, emociones, miedos y debilidades. Nos muestra a un Albus Potter temeroso e inseguro... y es algo que me parece que refleja muy bien su interior. Albus AMA la magia. Y no puede concebir una vida sin magia. ¿Qué hará si no recupera su magia? Pues, ya veremos...**

**En cuanto a Tessa Nott... es un personaje que en yo adoro! Todavía no se ha llegado a conocer mucho de ella, pero es una niña muy interesante, con una vida por demás curiosa, y una familia con un pasado muy tormentoso. Prometo más de Tessa en las próximas entregas!  
**

**Esteban: creo que dejaste tu primer review en el capítulo pasado, si no me equivoco... asi que ¡bienvenido! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. En cuanto a las dos cosas que señalaste... bueno, yo no creo que la mentira sea la base de la manipulación. Se puede manipular a la gente sin tener que mentirle... basta con poder conocer a las personas, sus puntos fuertes y sus debilidades, sus deseos, sus sueños, sus miedos. Y el hecho de que Albus sea un mal mentiroso... me gusta que Al no sea ni blanco ni negro, sino gris. Si fuera excelente mentiroso, perdería su matiz caracterísico, esa mezcla extraña que tiene. En cuanto a lo que señalaste del Quidditch... puede ser que tengas razón, tendría que ponerme a revisarlo bien. Recuerdo que en su momento yo hice incluso algunos cálculos matemáticos para ver las probabilidades de que Gryffindor y Slytherin pudieran llegar a la final... pero bueno, todos podemos equivocarnos!**

**Adrisstbdt: mmm... me gustó mucho lo que señalaste con respecto a por qué Albus le cuenta la muerte de Primus sólo a Hedda. Y de hecho, coincido con vos. De todos sus amigos, quien más podría entenderlo es Hedda... y en cierta forma, él y Hedda son muy parecidos en más de un sentido. Ambos tienen un pasado contra el cual luchan... Hedda contra su origen mestizo, y Albus contra la leyenda de Harry Potter. Ambos tratando de demostrar que son dignos de ser respetados. Ambos con grandes ambiciones... y ambos se encuentran en el mismo debate sobre el bien y el mal... ¿dónde esta la fina línea que divide lo correcto de lo incorrecto? ¿Fue correcto que Albus dejara morir a Primus? ¿Y que Hedda matara a Brida? Y lo más importante... ¿era verdaderamente necesario? Los dos están marcados por la muerte ahora... es algo para pensar, creo yo. ¿Tu crees que Harry lo entendería a Albus? Yo también lo creo. Pero lamentablemente, Albus no. Y la diferencia radica en que Harry nunca le ha contado a sus hijos la verdad entera sobre su vida. Los enfrentamientos con Voldemort, la profecía, y la eterna lucha por su vida que tuvo que recorrer durante su infancia-adolescencia, que terminaría eventualmente en la muerte de su enemigo... es algo que ni James, ni Albus, ni la pequeña Lily conocen en detalle. Y esa es la razón por la que Albus está convencido que su padre no lo entendería. A los ojos de Albus, Harry Potter es una especie de santo, de héroe, de luchador del bien. Alguien que no conoce otro camino que el correcto, que nunca ha vacilado, que nunca ha dudado, que nunca ha sentido miedo ni ha llorado. Alguien que nunca sería capaz de comprender las debilidades propias de la naturaleza humana... en fin, creo que ya estoy empezando a filosofar, jajaja. Pero espero que hayas entendido por qué Albus cree que su padre no lo entendería.**

**Arcano: ¡Tanto tiempo! Ya empezaba a sospechar que habías abandonado mi historia... pero me alegra saber que todavía sigues del otro lado, leyéndome. Y me siento muy halagada por tus palabras! Me alegra que hayas preguntando por la relación entre La Rebelión y los Guardianes... porque de hecho, esa es una de las preguntas que aún no he revelado su respuesta. Y lamentablemente tendrás que esperar para enterarte si es que existe o no una relación entre ambas sociedades. Pero definitivamente, tendrás que esperar a las próximas entregas ;) Ya estoy en plan de escribir la tercera parte... como siempre digo, yo siempre empiezo mis historias por el final, y a partir de ese punto, desarrollo la historia en sentido inverso. De esa manera, me aseguro de ir arrojando la información en los momentos adecuados para que sea de más fácil comprensión a los lectores. Seguramente me tomará un tiempo empezar con la tercera parte... pero bueno, por el momento pueden seguir disfrutando de esta historia, que todavía no por volver!**

**Rose Weasley de Malfoy: Ceci, como siempre, es un placer recibir tus reviews. Eres mi lectora más aplicada y analítica, jajaja. Así que trataré de responder a todos los puntos que señalaste en este review. 1) Hedda y el Templo... pues, para Hedda tiene un significado oculto la muerte. Es la única de los chicos que ha vivido la muerte en primera persona, con la pérdida de sus padres desde muy pequeña, y creciendo bajo la pesada cruz de tener en sus venas sangre de vampiro... ya lo irán viendo a lo largo de los años, pero Hedda tiene un miedo oculto, y el Templo representaba en cierta forma la solución a su miedo. 2) El Sexteto, jajaja... pues, sí... son una combinación por demás extraña. Pero en cierta forma, encajan a la perfección, no crees? Saben complementarse muy bien. Y por sobre todo, los une una amistad muy leal, muy sincera, y muy fuerte. Cada uno carga con sus propios "karmas", sus secretos, sus miedos y debilidades... pero creo que así somos todas las personas no? Y sí, se confirman las palabras de Zaira... se vienen tiempos de guerra. Todavía son muy pequeños para poder entender completamente el alcance de una guerra. Todavía les resulta algo muy lejano, algo que sucede lejos de ellos... pero eventualmente, la guerra los tocará muy de cerca. Y todos deberán elegir de qué lado desean pelear. Y el sueño... en cierta manera refleja esa incertidumbre con respecto a los caminos que podrían terminar tomando cada uno de ellos... Y es también el miedo de Albus. A diferencia de su padre, él no tiene una verdadera razón para no unirse al bando contrario. Harry nunca se hubiera unido a Voldemort, porque éste mató a sus padres. Pero... ¿y si James y Lily no hubieran muerto? ¿Harry hubiera elegido el camino del bien de todas formas? ¿O habría vacilado? ¿Y Albus? ¿Y si Albus vacila? ¿Y si Scorpius vacila? ¿Y si Rose vacila? Tema 3) Charla entre Hedda y Albus... me alegra que te haya gustado. También yo venía imaginando esa charla desde hacía mucho tiempo, y me encantó escribirla. Como dije en la respuesta a otro review, es un momento donde ambos dejan entrever un poco sus debilidades, y también, nos muestra lo parecidos que son. Estan marcados por lo mismo: la muerte. Y por más que ambos quieran convencerse de que "era lo correcto", tarde o temprano se preguntarán otra cosa: "¿Era necesario?". Nuevamente, surge la misma duda... ¿sería Harry capaz de comprender a su hijo? Creo que todos coincidimos en que sí. Pero al igual que le respondí a otra lectora, es Albus el que no lo cree. Albus no sabe todo lo que su padre vivió durante su infancia y adolescencia. Para él, su padre es un héroe, un hombre de bien, que jamás ha cometido un error, que nunca ha vacilado, que nunca ha temblado de miedo... y un hombre así no sería capaz de comprender las "debilidades" de alguien como Albus... y así como vos muy bien señalaste, Harry se encontraba en una situación diferente a Albus: él no tenía opción. Debía matar a Voldemort, o morir. No existía la posibilidad de que Voldemort lo dejara con vida. Pero Albus... no era "necesario" que Primus muriera. Fue un deseo, no una necesidad. Y de hecho, incluso aunque hubiera tratado, nunca hubiera podido salvarlo del Portal. Pero no lo intentó. Y son nuestras elecciones las que nos convierten en las personas que somos (gracias, Dumbledore!). Espero que se entienda esa sutil, pero radical, diferencia. De todas maneras, es un tema que volverá a abordarse a lo largo de las siguientes entregas! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia!**

**Malfoy-son: ¡hey! ¡No! El año aún no termina... sería un corte demasiado abrupto, ¿no crees? Todavía quedaba este capítulo, y queda todavía uno más! Gracias por el review... la verdad es que sí, trato de ser lo más original posible... no me es fácil escribir sobre un mundo del cual JKR ya ha dicho tanto... siempre tengo miedo de estar equivocándome en alguna cosa, y temo también caer en algún típico "cliché" de los FFs. Reviso todos mis capítulos comprobando que ninguno de mis personajes se está convirtiendo en una Mary Sue, o como sea que se llama para los hombres... pero al final de cuentas, cuando recibo todos los reviews de mis lectores, me pongo muy contenta, y me dan ganas de seguir trabajando sobre esta historia. Y sí, tengo una tercera entrega pensada... todavía hay mucho sobre lo cual trabajar al respecto, y primero quiero terminar con esta historia... así que es posible que me tome algo de tiempo.. no quiero dar ninguna fecha estimativa de inicio por miedo a no cumplirla... seguro que sabrás entenderlo! Mmm... se gustó lo que señalaste con respecto a la charla de Hedda y Albus en medio de la noche... sobre el aspecto de ella, y el aire "misterioso" que tuvo en todo momento... y sí, aquí hay algo importante, pero todavía falta mucho para que se lo pueda entender! Perdón! En fin, gracias y espero que te haya gustado este cap!**

**jjaacckkyy: jajaja... sí, Albus necesitaba hablar con alguien. Soy de las personas que creen que los secretos amargos terminan por carcomerte por dentro si no los compartes con alguien de tu confianza. Gracias por el review, y espero tu opinión con respecto a este!**

**Alfy: hola... ¿es la primera vez que te veo por acá, no? Te doy mi bienvenida, y te agradesco el review y las palabras de aliento. ¡No hay nada que me guste más que descubrir que siguen apareciendo nuevas personas dispuestas a leer lo que escribo! Ojalá que este capítulo te haya gustado!**

**Lulip: hacía bastante tiempo que no te veía por acá! Gracias por el review! El capítulo anterior fue uno importante, que merece la pena ser releído. Y sí, lamentablemente esta historia llega a su fin... pero ya estoy en planificación de la tercera parte... no sé para cuando estará lista para empezar a publicarse, pero prometo hacer lo mejor posible! En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre las parejas... sí! Va a haber parejas... no puedo decirte cuales, no cómo, porque sería arruinar un poco la diversión. Pero soy una romántica empedernida, que ya ha planeado múltiples romances y desencantos para nuestros amigos... solo que estoy esperando a que crezcan un poco para empezar a enamorarse! **

**Como siempre, gracias también a todos los que leen esta historia! Cualquier pregunta, duda o crítica, pueden dejarme un review y yo prometo responderlo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Saludos a todos,**

**G.  
**


	32. Capítulo 32: En el andén

**Capítulo 32: En el andén**

En Londres, parados en el andén 9 ¾, Harry y Ginny esperaban la llegada de sus dos hijos mayores, tal como lo habían prometido una semana atrás en el hospital. Y unos pasos más adelante, con mirada ansiosa, estaba la pequeña Lily, con su cabello colorado atado en una larga trenza. La menor de los Potter se inclinaba cada tanto sobre el borde del andén, con la esperanza de poder ver llegar el tren lo antes posible.

Harry chequeó la hora en el reloj que, años atrás, Molly Weasley le había regalado para su cumpleaños número diecisiete. El reloj marcaba que faltaban diez minutos para las siete de la tarde. El tren debía de llegar en cualquier momento.

Sintió que Ginny le tomaba la mano, y sus miradas se encontraron. Harry quedó impresionado una vez por la mujer que tenía a su lado, y se preguntó, como lo hacía todas las mañanas, cómo era posible que alguien como Ginevra Weasley se hubiera enamorado de él.

—¿Te sientes bien, Harry? —le preguntó ella, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, algo preocupada. Potter sacudió la cabeza, negando.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró él, y le puso un beso en la frente. Al separarse, notó que su esposa lucía algunas lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos. —¿Qué sucede? —se asustó Potter.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo, cariño —le respondió Ginny, seria. Harry comprendió a dónde quería llegar, e instintivamente, desvió la mirada.

—Aquí no, Ginny —susurró él, mientras que buscaba a Lily con la mirada. La pequeña se mantenía firme en el andén, esperando a sus hermanos.

—Por lo visto ningún lugar ni momento es el adecuado —se quejó Ginevra, y su voz adquirió un tono duro e imponente—. He aceptado tu silencio hasta ahora porque pensaba que era lo mejor… pero ya no más. Quiero saber qué es lo que esta sucediendo que ha puesto en peligro la vida de mis hijos —insistió ella, manteniendo un tono bajo para que nadie más pudiera oírlo.

Harry la miró a los ojos y pudo leer la determinación en ellos. Vencido, soltó un suspiro y meneó la cabeza.

—Si no te he contado nada hasta ahora, fue porque quise protegerte… a ti y a los niños —empezó excusándose Harry.

—Pues no ha funcionado de la manera que tú pensabas —le criticó crudamente su esposa.

—Lo sé… —tuvo que reconocer él, apesadumbrado. Ginny se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber dicho aquellas palabras tan hirientes. Inclinándose hacia su esposo, lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

—Los dos podemos cuidarlos mejor juntos —insistió ella. Harry sonrió tristemente.

—A veces me olvido de que tú también eres una Gryffindor —rió Potter. Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa—. Prometo contarte todo cuando lleguemos a casa —aceptó finalmente Harry.

En ese instante, se escuchó a lo lejos, el ruido producido por un tren. Lily, emocionada, corrió hacia sus padres.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Puedo ver el Expreso de Hogwarts llegando! —les anunció la pelirroja.

* * *

Albus pudo distinguir a sus padres entre la multitud sin ningún inconveniente. Y también pudo percibir cierta tensión entre ellos. Anotó aquello en su mente, dispuesto a investigarlo más adelante.

—¡Llegamos! —exclamó Elektra, levantándose de su asiento como propulsada por un resorte, y comenzando a juntar sus cosas. De todos, era quien más ansiosa estaba por regresar a casa.

Los seis bajaron juntos del tren, y buscaron a sus respectivas familias con las miradas. Elektra corrió hacia los brazos de una bella mujer, de cabello rubio y ondulado, que se desparramaba armoniosamente sobre sus hombros. Junto a ella, un hombre de tez caribeña sonreía con una blanquísima dentadura a su pequeña hija.

—Mamá, Papá, ellos son los amigos de los que tanto les hablé —se apuró a presentarlos Ely. La madre de Ely tenía la misma mirada cálida de su hija, y le dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

—Encantada de conocerlos, chicos. ¡Parecen un grupo encantador! —saludó la señora Cameron.

—Un placer conocerlos —habló en nombre de todos Albus.

—¡Albus! ¡Albus! —escuchó que gritaban su nombre. Reconoció la voz de su hermana menor al instante. Segundos más tarde, Lily se abrazaba fuertemente a él—. ¡Llegaste!

—Eso parece… —se burló Albus, aunque también se alegraba de verla.

—Parece que Lily ya te ha encontrado —dijo Ginny Potter, apareciendo de entre la multitud—. Hola, chicos —saludó a todos los presentes. Y luego, giró hacia los padres de Ely—. Creo que todavía no nos conocemos en persona, pero he tenido el placer de conocer a su hija mientras que se quedaba en la casa de mi hermano Ronald y su esposa —comentó Ginny, mientras que extendía educadamente una mano hacia el señor y la señora Cameron. Ambos la estrecharon con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, el señor Weasley! ¡Cómo me ha hecho reír ese hombre al teléfono! Parecía un niño que recién descubre que existen… —rió la señora Cameron, y Albus encontró su risa muy parecida a la de Elektra.

—Bueno, creo que no está muy lejos de la realidad… —susurró Ginny, de manera que sólo Albus pudiera oírla. Al contuvo la risa mientras que su madre volvía a hablar a los padres de Ely—. Mi nombre es Ginny Potter. Soy la madre de Albus —se presentó formalmente.

—Yo soy Daisy Cameron, y él es mi esposo, Dan —dijo amablemente la Sra Cameron, sin borrar por un instante la sonrisa de su rostro.

Dan miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, y luego, levantó la mirada con una sonrisa que claramente lucía una disculpa.

—Lamentablemente debemos irnos… tenemos una comida con unos amigos en las afueras de Londres, y ya estamos llegando bastante tarde… pero están usted y su esposo invitados a visitar nuestra casa cuando gusten —dijo Dan, mientras que estrechaba una vez más la mano de Ginny.

—Adiós… supongo que nos veremos en el verano, ¿no? —se despidió Elektra, mostrándose un poco triste ante la idea de separarse de sus mejores amigos. Lysander le guiñó un ojo para darle ánimos.

—Claro que nos veremos… ¡todavía no has tenido el grato placer de conocer a mis padres! —bromeó irónicamente Lysan. Y con aquella promesa en pie, Ely se despidió de ellos y partió del andén con sus padres _muggles_.

—Ey… ¿dónde está Hedda? —preguntó repentinamente Rose, percatándose de que su pálida amiga había desaparecido.

Albus buscó a su amiga entre la multitud que se agolpaba en el andén. Tardó largo rato en encontrarla. Y sonrió al comprobar quién la acompañaba.

Jaques Le Blanc lucía exactamente igual que la última vez que Albus lo había visto, un año atrás, en su casa en el Valle. Su cabello estaba blanco como siempre, con algún que otro mechón castaño entremezclado, y sus ojos celestes miraban con adoración a la niña pálida de doce años que le hablaba de manera atolondrada, embebida en una emoción que Albus nunca le había visto antes.

Jaques provocaba ese efecto en Hedda Le Blanc. En su presencia, la seria e imperturbable Hedda se convertía en una niña cariñosa y temerosa, que se acurrucaba en sus brazos buscando su protección. Frente a él, ella dejaba caer todos sus escudos, y se mostraba débil y frágil.

—Albus, volvemos a encontrarnos —lo saludó Jaques, cuando Potter se acercó.

—Me alegra mucho verlo aquí, señor Le Blanc —confesó Al, quien estaba sorprendido por la presencia del tío de Hedda en el andén.

—Todo sea por _mon petit _—le respondió el hombre, guiñándole un ojo a su sobrina, quien sonrió radiante—. ¿Tu padre, Albus? —preguntó entonces Jaques, buscando a Harry entre la multitud.

—No sé… debe de estar con mi hermano James… —le respondió él, también buscándolo con su mirada.

—Ah… el muchacho creativo… —recordó Jaques, riendo. Hedda bufó, pero no se animó a decir nada frente a su tío—. Bueno, dale mis cordiales saludos cuando lo veas, Albus… —se despidió finalmente Le Blanc—. Y por cierto… te espero a ti y al resto de los chicos en mi casa para este verano… con el permiso de tus padres, claro está —agregó antes de irse.

—¡Nos vemos en Francia, Al! —rió Hedda, mientras que partía de la mano con su tío. Albus le devolvió la sonrisa, y la vio desaparecer entre la multitud de personas.

Durante varios minutos, Albus quedó paralizado en su lugar, pensando en el verano. Hedda los había invitado a todos a conocer su casa, en la pequeña campiña de St. Jean-Baptiste. Pero no estaba convencido de poder ir. O mejor dicho, de querer ir. Su magia todavía no había regresado, y todavía le quedaban unas semanas de espera hasta cumplir el tiempo límite establecido por la sanadora Cho Chang. Pero si su magia no volvía luego de un mes, Potter no estaba convencido de querer seguir viendo a sus amigos. Ni a nadie relacionado con la magia. Sacudió su cabeza con cierta brusquedad para sacarse aquel pensamiento de la cabeza, y comenzó a buscar a su familia, a quien había perdido de vista.

En cambio, se encontró con un hombre que lo impactó por el parecido que tenía con su mejor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy. Era alto y delgado, de cabello tan rubio que casi parecía plateado, peinado prolijamente como un aristócrata. Sus ojos grises miraban con desconfianza a la gente a su alrededor, mientras que mantenía firmemente agarrada la mano de la mujer que lo acompañaba, como si temiera que alguien fuera a hacerle daño. Bastó esa sola mirada para reconocer a aquel hombre como Draco Malfoy, ex mortífago, y padre de su amigo.

Draco notó que alguien lo miraba, y sus ojos grises se encontraron con los verdes de Albus. Y fue como viajar en el tiempo, a la época en que él asistía a Hogwarts. Allí estaba, delante de él, el mismísimo Harry Potter a la tierna edad de doce años. El parecido era asombroso. Y sin embargo, eran diferentes. Draco no tardó en notar que algo en la mirada de Albus era diferente. Una mirada más calculadora, más analítica, y hasta más misteriosa. _"Tiene la mirada de un Slytherin"_ pensó mentalmente, sorprendido al percatarse de tan asombrosa diferencia.

—Tú debes de ser Albus Potter, ¿no? —habló repentinamente la mujer que lo acompañaba. A pesar de su aspecto frío y lejano, la voz de aquella mujer era suave, casi angelical. Albus se quedó sorprendido de que le estuviera hablando de esa manera tan bondadosa. Apenas consiguió asentir con la cabeza. —Mi nombre es Astoria… soy la madre de Scorpius —continuó hablando la mujer, y una sonrisa educada se dibujó en sus labios.

—Mucho gusto… Scorpius me ha hablado mucho de usted. Me dijo que hace las mejores tartas de calabaza que existen en todo Europa —recuperó el habla Albus, y también sonrió a la mujer.

"_Mira al mocoso… también es buen manipulador"_ rió para sus adentros Malfoy, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara a sus labios.

—Scorpius también nos ha hablado mucho de ti, Potter —le dijo finalmente Draco. Albus no supo interpretar si aquellas palabras eran sinceras, o una simple burla.

—¿Has visto a nuestro hijo, Albus? Porque mi esposo está un poco apurado y desea irse de aquí cuanto antes… —comentó Astoria, mientras que sus ojos sondeaban la plataforma, tratando de encontrar a Scorpius. Draco pareció molestarse un poco ante el comentario de su esposa, pues le lanzo una extraña mirada que Albus no supo interpretar.

—Yo iré a buscarlo, señora Malfoy —sugirió Albus, quien deseaba alejarse de allí, pues notaba la mirada calculadora de Draco sobre él.

Tardó varios minutos en encontrar a Scorpius, quien se encontraba conversando animadamente con Lysander. Cuando llegó junto a ellos, éstos comenzaron a contarle sus planes.

—¡Lysander nos ha invitado a todos a sus casa durante el verano! —comentó Scorpius, a quien la idea de alejarse de su casa todo el tiempo posible le parecía siempre emocionante.

—También lo ha hecho Hedda… —les informó Albus, sin poder mostrarse la mitad de emocionado que sus otros dos amigos. Para él, visitar a Lysander durante el verano podría resultar en otro divertido plan que tendría que suspender si su magia no regresaba a él. —Por cierto, tus padres te están buscando —agregó Potter, tratando de cambiar de tema. La sonrisa se borró de la cara de su amigo, para ser reemplazada por una expresión de aturdimiento.

—¿Mis padres? —repitió, atónito.

—Sí, tus padres —le confirmó Potter, algo confundido.

—Es imposible… mi padre detesta Londres —siguió negándose Scorpius.

—Pues a menos que tu padre tenga un hermano gemelo cuya esposa se llame Astoria, y cuyo hijo se llame Scorpius, estoy bastante convencido de que era él —se burló de su amigo. Malfoy apenas asintió con la cabeza.

—¿A dónde están? —preguntó, ahora nervioso. Albus le hizo un gesto para que lo siga, y comenzó a guiarlo entre la gente, no sin percatarse de que se amigo estaba tenso.

—¿Por qué tu padre detesta Londres? —preguntó Albus, curioso. Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy muy seguro… creo que es por su pasado como mortífago… tubo que abandonar Londres cuando el Wizengamot lo absolvió de toda culpa, pues nadie lo quería aquí. E incluso después de todos estos años viviendo en Francia, todavía se siente incómodo con la idea de visitar Londres… es como si creyera que alguien lo va a atacar en cualquier momento por su pasado —le explicó Scorpius. Albus notó lo incómodo que Scorpius se había puesto con su pregunta. ¿Era posible que Scorpius Malfoy viviera como una vergüenza propia el pasado negro de su padre?

—Claro… —coincidió Potter, quien ahora comprendía mejor la actitud desconfiada y protectora que Draco mostraba, así como también la razón por la cual deseaba abandonar el andén cuanto antes. El lugar estaba repleto de magos. Magos que lo conocían. Que conocían su pasado. Y que posiblemente lo aborrecían por ello. —Allí están —señaló Albus desde la distancia a la pareja.

—Bueno… supongo que nos veremos en el verano, compañero —se despidió Scorpius, no muy deseoso de partir.

—Por supuesto —mintió Potter, rogando que su amigo no pudiera notarlo. Para Albus, todo era relativo. Se volverían a ver sólo si su magia regresaba.

—¡Adiós! —le gritó Scorpius, mientras que se apuraba a llegar junto a sus padres. La señora Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa a Albus, y lo saludó con la mano desde la distancia, mientras que abrazaba con la otra a su hijo. Draco, por su parte, lo miró fijamente durante varios segundos, y luego, sonriendo, dio media vuelta y se alejó, detrás de su esposa e hijo.

Minutos más tarde, Albus subía al auto de su padre junto con James y Lily en el asiento trasero. James hablaba emocionado con sus padres, contándoles sobre la final de Quidditch, donde "su" equipo había ganado. Al, en cambio, prefirió fijar su mirada en el paisaje exterior, sumergido en más incertidumbres que nunca.

Una guerra estaba latente en el ambiente. Y la gente que caminaba por aquellas calles ni siquiera estaba enterada. ¡Ni siquiera los magos parecían saber sobre los tiempos de tormenta que se avecinaban! Pero él lo sabía. Sus amigos lo sabían. Su padre lo sabía. La Rebelión de los Magos había comenzado. Y quien quiera que fuera ese tal Mago de Oz, ahora representaba la mayor amenaza de los últimos veinte años. Nadie sabía quien era. Nadie sabía nada de él. Pero era lo suficientemente poderoso como para haberse infiltrado dentro del Ministerio de Magia y de Hogwarts. Y no se trataba solo de Londres. Había llegado incluso hasta Italia. ¿Cómo? Albus no tenía la menor idea. Su mayor sospecha yacía sobre el Departamento de Misterios. Pero eso era todo.

Y como si fuera poco, él no tenía magia. ¿Y si llegaba el momento de luchar? Él no podría hacer nada, más que mirar expectante, como un _muggle_ más. Sus sueños, sus ambiciones, sus deseos de convertirse en alguien reconocido y poderoso, alguien tan importante como su padre, o incluso más, se irían por la bancarrota. Su vida se reduciría a un montón de cenizas, perdiendo todo su sentido.

Era la primera vez que su futuro estaba tan repleto de incógnitas, de lagunas en blanco. ¿Recuperaría su magia? ¿Volvería a Hogwarts el año entrante? ¿Volvería a ser tan poderoso como había sido antes de perderlo todo en el Templo de Hades? ¿Llegaría a completar sus estudios a tiempo para poder pelear en la guerra que estaba asomando? ¿Y podría ganarla?

Repentinamente, sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su pequeña hermana Lily, quien ya no era tan pequeña. La niña pelirroja lo miraba intensamente, preocupada. Y entonces, le sonrió.

—No te preocupes… todo va a estar bien, Al—le dijo en un susurro Lily, dejándolo atónito.

Y fue como si con aquellas palabras una paz lo hubiera inundado. Lily tenía razón. Todo iba a estar bien. Tenía que confiar en ello… y si las cosas no se solucionaban solas, él les encontraría solución.

Abrió su mochila, y sacó el libro que Tessa le había regalado antes de dejar Hogwarts. Y por primera vez, lo abrió y se dispuso a leerlo.

* * *

**Bueno, antes que nada, quiero decirles que a pesar de que éste es el último capítulo, habrá un "Epilogo" en esta historia. Así que todavía falta una entrega mas! Y entonces sí, tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo año de Albus para enterarse de cómo sigue esta historia.**

**Mientras tanto, me gustaría ir plantando algunas preguntas, que muchos ya me han hecho a lo largo de esta historia... ¿cuál es la relación entre La Rebelión y Los Guardianes Negros? ¿Existe una relación? ¿Quién es el Mago de Oz? ¿Qué es lo que busca? **

**Pues, espero que al menos algunas de esas preguntas comiencen a aclararse con el próximo capítulo, que por cierto, será el capítulo final de esta historia. Las dudas que queden pendientes, serán respondidas en las próximas entregas... espero! Jaja.**

**Como otro comentario, les aviso que he actualizado el blog de "Saga Albus Potter", así que los invito a visitarlo! La dirección es: **http:/ albuspotteryguadianes . wordpress . com/

**Allí podrán dejar sus preguntas, dudas o comentarios. Hay información sobre los personajes de esta historia, así como también fotos de la mayoría de ellos... o al menos de los que pude encontrar una imagen que los represente fidedignamente. Todavía no he encontrado alguien que represente bien a Hedda Le Blanc, asi que si alguien tiene alguna actriz, dibujo o lo que sea sobre ella, me lo pueden mandar por mail en la página!**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Los he leído todos, y sé que muchos me dejaron varias preguntas, pero no he tenido tiempo de responderlos por aquí. Prometo respuestas a todas sus preguntas en el capítulo próximo (que por cierto, es el último!).**

**Saludos a todos, y nuevamente, gracias.**

**G.  
**


	33. Epílogo: La Casa número 7 de Sundown

**Epílogo: La Casa número 7 de Sundown**

La casa número 7 en la Calle Sundown estaba abandonada desde hacía años. Al menos, así lo recordaban los vecinos. Nadie nunca habitaba esa casa.

La verja de la entrada estaba oxidada y descuidada, y los matorrales crecían en el jardín del frente de manera descontrolada y salvaje. Grandes tablones de madera bloqueaban las ventanas del frente, tanto en la planta baja como en el primer piso. Muchas veces, los niños del barrio se entretenían lanzando piedras contra los vidrios de aquella casa, por lo cual, detrás de los tablones, se podían observar restos de ventanas destrozados.

Las paredes lucían un color azul muy gastado, como si hiciera años que no se pintaran. En algunos lugares, la pintura se había descascarado, dándole un aspecto todavía más abandonado. Las tejas negras del techo estaban rotas, y muchas se habían desprendido, dejando grandes agujeros por los cuales se filtraba el agua durante las lluvias.

Sin embargo, lo más terrorífico de aquella casa era la puerta de entrada. Inmensa y oscura, la puerta se alzaba como un monstruo sobre el frente de la casa, de manera amenazante. Sus picaportes eran de acero puro, y grandes gárgolas decoraban la puerta haciendo de manijas para tocar. Ningún vecino recordaba jamás que alguien hubiera tocado a aquella puerta. Y ningún vecino se animaba a cruzar más allá de la verja de entrada.

Pero la casa número 7 de la Calle Sundown no estaba abandonada. Nunca lo había estado. Aunque claro, los vecinos jamás lo sabrían.

Aquella noche de verano, una bruma oscura y espesa se esparció por la calle Sundown. Los vecinos lo atribuyeron a la falta de luna. Ninguno pudo ver, por culpa de semejante oscuridad, que un hombre encapuchado, vestido con una capa roja, se apareció de la nada en la entrada de la casa Nº 7.

El hombre sacó una varita de entre sus ropas, y con un movimiento silencioso, la pesada puerta de entrada se abrió, dejándolo pasar.

La casa estaba completamente vacía, sin un solo mueble que sirviera de decoración. Los pisos de madera crujieron bajo el peso de los pasos de aquel hombre encapuchado. Pero éste pareció no darle importancia. Un murciélago se agitó en un rincón de la casa, tomado por sorpresa ante la aparición del hombre.

El hombre avanzó a oscuras por la casa, como si ya conociera de memoria el camino que recorría. Sus piernas lo guiaron a lo largo del pasillo y a través de la puerta que se encontraba al final del mismo. La puerta se abrió sola antes incluso de que el hombre llegara frente a ella. Nuevamente, el hombre no pareció sorprenderse.

Entró a la habitación. Nuevamente, estaba completamente vacía. A excepción del Espejo.

Se trataba de un espejo redondo y grande, colgado en una de las paredes. Se encontraba dentro de un marco hecho de bronce, y a diferencia del resto de la casa, lucía impecable, como si alguien acabara de lustrarlo.

El hombre encapuchado se colocó delante del espejo, y durante unos segundos, permaneció allí, estático. Luego, con un suspiro, se bajó la capucha, dejando ver su rostro. Levantó una vez más su varita, y tocó el espejo con la punta de la misma.

El espejo se oscureció inmediatamente, perdiendo su capacidad de reflejar imágenes. Durante unos segundos, todo lo que el hombre pudo ver frente a él fue una superficie completamente negra, nebulosa.

Y entonces, otra figura apareció en el espejo. Lucía también una capa ropa, con la capucha sobre el rostro. Había algún hechizo sobre la misma, ya que era imposible verle el rostro. Cualquiera que mirara a través de la capucha, solo vería oscuridad.

—Darwin, llegas tarde —le habló una voz desde la figura del espejo.

—Lo siento mucho, Mago de Oz —se disculpó Darwin Cooper, con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras que permanecía paralizado, de pie, frente al espejo.

—Quiero oír lo que tienes para decirme, Darwin —lo apremió el hombre del espejo, llamado Mago de Oz. Su voz era grave y tranquila, pero destilaba un enojo injustificado. Darwin se estremeció levemente ante la orden.

—Icarus Primus ha fallado, mi señor —le informó, todavía con la cabeza gacha, como si temiera mirar a esa cara encapuchada sin rostro del espejo.

—¿Qué quieres decirme con que "ha fallado"? —preguntó el Mago de Oz, su voz elevándose lentamente, el odio brotando a la superficie.

—Lo detuvieron antes de que pudiera terminar de abrir el Portal, señor —respondió Darwin, obedientemente. Su voz comenzaba a temblar.

—¿Lo detuvieron? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Quién fue? —exclamó el Mago de Oz, esta vez, gritando a través del espejo. Darwin pareció encogerse en su lugar.

—Potter —respondió con un hilo de voz.

—¿Harry Potter? —quiso asegurarse el Mago de Oz. Darwin Cooper negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

—No… Albus y James Potter… sus hijos —aclaró Cooper.

Un grito de furia, salido desde el espejo, y se esparció por toda la habitación, haciendo que Darwin Cooper cerrara los ojos de puro pavor. Incluso el techo y las paredes parecieron temblar ante semejante estruendo.

—¿Sus hijos? ¿Acaso estás diciéndome que dos críos te detuvieron, Cooper? —estalló el Mago.

—Señor, no fue mi culpa… yo cumplí con todo lo que usted me ordenó. Le entregué a Primus todo lo que usted me fue dando. La Brújula, e incluso las Piedras... Yo no tenía forma de saber que esos mocosos… —comenzó a excusarse Cooper, desesperado. El Mago de Oz alzó una mano enguantada de negro, mandándolo a callar, y Cooper obedeció inmediatamente.

—¿Dónde está Icarus Primus, Cooper? —exigió saber el Mago, intentando controlar su enojo. Darwin tragó saliva antes de responder.

—Está muerto, señor —dijo finalmente. El Mago de Oz asintió a través del espejo.

—Está bien… si ellos no lo mataban, lo hubiera matado yo mismo —escupió las palabras con bronca—. En cuanto a ti, Cooper…—agregó luego, e hizo una pausa, dejando las palabras flotar en el aire, aterrando al hombre parado frente al espejo.

—Por favor, señor… déme otra oportunidad, prometo no fallarle —le aseguró Cooper, en un tono bastante lastimero. El Mago de Oz soltó un fingido suspiro.

—¿Cómo puedes serme útil ahora, muchacho? Te has fugado del Ministerio, y ya nadie confiará en ti después del desastre de Primus. Sin contar que seguramente ahora Potter te busca encarnizadamente por poner en peligro la vida de sus retoños… —le explicó el Mago, con fingida pena.

—Por favor, señor, estoy seguro de que puedo serle útil de alguna otra manera —le aseguró Cooper, desesperado. El Mago de Oz pareció meditarlo. —Haré lo que sea, señor. Lo que usted me ordene —agregó Cooper.

—Muy bien… tengo otra misión para ti, Cooper—aceptó el Mago, finalmente. El alivio se vio reflejado en el rostro de Darwin Cooper. —Hay ciertas personas que quiero que encuentres para mi… gente que quiero que busques para que se unan a la Rebelión. ¿Crees poder hacer eso, Darwin? —le preguntó con menosprecio.

—Por supuesto, señor. Haré lo que me pida —aceptó Darwin, un frío sudor deslizándose por su frente.

—Está será tu última oportunidad, Darwin. Si fallas, seguirás el mismo camino que Icarus Primus…—lo amenazó el Mago. Cooper tragó saliva, y asintió con la cabeza. —Ahora, vete antes de que me arrepienta—le ordenó.

—Sí, señor. Gracias, señor —se apuró a agradecerle Cooper, y con una inclinación de cabeza, se despidió del espejo.

Nuevamente una nube negra pareció cubrir el espejo, bloqueando cualquier reflejo, y entonces, todo volvió a la normalidad. El espejo volvía a ser un espejo.

Cooper inspiró una inmensa bocanada de aire, y con una última mirada hacia el espejo, salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Había conseguido una segunda oportunidad, lo cual era mucho decir. Ahora tenía una nueva misión. Y fallar no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades.

A cientos de kilómetros de distancia, en la fría Rusia, el Mago de Oz dio la espalda a una copia exacta del espejo de la Casa número 7 de la Calle Sundown, y se sentó en un sillón frente al fuego.

—No entiendo por qué aceptaste conservar a ese muchacho, amigo mío —habló otra voz, sentada también frente al fuego. Se trataba de un hombre adulto, de entrada edad. Tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, peinado prolijamente, y una barba candado que enarcaba sus finos y curvilíneos labios. El hombre sostenía una copa de vino en una de sus manos, y hacía girar el contenido con movimientos circulares suaves.

—Porque ahora, mi querido Sergei, Darwin Cooper me pertenece. Acabo de perdonarle la vida, y él lo sabe. Conseguirá a todas las personas que le pida si desea seguir respirando —le respondió el Mago de Oz. Sergei rió ante la respuesta.

—Últimamente tus planes no salen como los planeas, mi viejo amigo. El Líder de los Guardianes comienza a inquietarse —señaló Sergei. El Mago de Oz pareció tensarse en su sillón.

—¿Te ha dicho algo? —preguntó el Mago, mientras que tomaba su copa de vino de la mesa junto al sillón. Sergei negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero tú le has prometido tomar el control de Londres, compañero… y hasta ahora solo has conseguido fracasos. Primero con Brida, y ahora con el Templo… —le explicó Sergei, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.

—Yo no he fracasado, Sergei —aclaró el Mago de Oz, en tono serio y orgulloso. —He perdido una batalla. Pero esta guerra recién empieza.

—Si tú lo dices... —aceptó Sergei, encogiéndose de hombros, en un gesto de clara indiferencia.

—Te lo aseguró, compañero... Inglaterra será mía, cueste lo que cueste —le dijo el Mago.

—Por Inglaterra, entonces —levantó la copa Sergei, como invitándolo a un brindis.

—Por Inglaterra —repitió el Mago, y bebió su copa.

* * *

**Espero que el epílogo haya sido de vuestro agrado. Si tengo que ser sincera, este capítulo fue lo primero que escribí de esta historia... claro que era un borrador, al cual tuve que retocar bastante para que quedara como lo estoy publicando ahora. Pero estoy muy contenta con el resultado.**

**Creo que aclara algunas de las dudas que me estuvieron planteando por ahí... el Mago de Oz existe. Es una persona de carne y hueso, con un objetivo muy claro: Inglaterra. Y también se responde otra incognita... ¿Existe relación entre los Guardianes Negros y la Rebelión? Sí, existe. El Mago de Oz pertenece a los Guardianes Negros. El resto de las dudas se irán aclarando con el correr de las próximas entregas... pero bueno, hay otros datos interesantes en este epílogo que los invito a ustedes a buscarlos ;)**

**Antes de olvidarme, quiero agradecer a todos los que me acompañaron a lo largo de estos 32 capítulos y un epílogo. Fue un placer escribir para lectores como ustedes, y solo espero que hayan disfrutado tanto de esta historia como yo lo hice. Me encanta recibir sus reviews... y recién estaba mirando y noté que ya van como 270 reviews... ¿me pregunto si podremos llegar a los 300? Jajaja.  
**

**Quedan algunos problemas sin respuestas todavía... ¿Qué sucederá con Albus y su magia? ¿Cuál es la nueva misión de Darwin Cooper? ¿Cuál será la reacción del Ministerio de Magia frente a los "cambios" que se avecinan? ¡Prometo trabajar lo más rápido posible para poder traer la nueva historia cuanto antes! Mientras tanto, los invito a visitar el blog que he creado para la Saga de Albus Potter, donde iré avisando sobre los avances en la historia, y sobre la fecha de publicación de la parte tres. Pueden encontrar el link en mi "Perfil".  
**

**Ahora, lo prometido es deuda, así que voy a responder vuestros reviews:**

**Sakura sanin: hola, y bienvenida a mi historia! Espero que te haya gustado, y que disfrutes de este epílogo. Y espero verte en la próxima entrega!**

**Rose Weasley de Malfoy: antes que nada, quiero agradecerte por haberte mantenido fiel a esta historia desde el principio. :) Y ahora, respondiendo a tus reviews: mmm... asi que piensas que Albus podría unirse a la Rebelión? Es una opción, por supuesto. No estoy segura si los chicos serían capaces de unirse a los Guardianes, pues sería unirse definitivamente a la magia oscura. Pero la Rebelión es algo un poco más ambiguo... más fácil de confundirse como "bueno", en especial por parte de las personas jóvenes e inexpertas. Es fácil equivocarse, ¿no crees? ¡Oh Tessa! Me alegro que te haya parecido "interesante". Es un personaje muy rico, y con una historia bastante fuerte detrás de ella. Y definitivamente se trata de una persona que cae bien. También me parece divertida tu idea sobre un nuevo "ED"... pero te puedes imaginar que no voy a decir nada acerca de esa idea... vale aclarar que los chicos (Al, Scor, Hedda, Ely, Lysander y Rose) son un grupo muy armado y definido, en el cual veo prácticamente imposible el ingreso de cualquier otra persona. Pero eso no quita que no puedan establecer buenas relaciones con otros estudiantes ;) En cuanto a la actitud de Albus frente a su "falta de magia"... quería empezar a mostrar un poco lo que pasa por dentro de Albus. A medida que va creciendo, comienza a sentir la presión de "ser alguien". Una presión autoimpuesta de sobresalir, de demostrar que él puede ser muy bueno, mejor incluso que su padre. Albus tiene sentimientos encontrados con respecto a Harry: por un lado, respeto y reverencia, y por otro lado, difiere en muchas cosas con los pensamientos de su padre y cierta competencia. Ahora, tu segundo review (jajaja): ya que tú dividiste tu review por familias, yo también te lo responderé de igual manera. Primero, Ely. Sí, ella es el vivo reflejo de sus padres. Son una familia sin maldad, muy puros por dentro. Elektra es una niña muggle que repentinamente se vio envuelta en un torbellino que es el mundo mágico, y todavía no sabe muy bien dónde esta parada. Es inocente, y todavía cree en la nobleza de corazón, ser fiel a los ideales, los valores como la amistad, la verdad y el honor. Ella es toda una Gryffindor, pero que no sabe nada sobre lo oscura que puede ser la magia. Y sus padres... son dos padres entusiasmados con que su hija pueda conocer un mundo que para ellos siempre fue imaginario. Ahora, Hedda... y Jaques! Me encantó traer a Jaques de regreso a la historia. Lamentablemente es un personaje que ha tenido muy escasas apariciones a lo largo de estas dos historias, y sin embargo, se ha ganado mucho cariño, no? Hedda es muy "especial", por llamarla de alguna forma. Ha tenido que madurar antes de tiempo y adaptarse a la realidad de que sus padres están muertos y de que la única herencia que le han dejado es su sangre híbrida. Pero cuando esta con Jaques, ella se siente en su lugar seguro, y se permite abandonar esa actitud madura y fuerte. Es su momento de mayor debilidad, y al mismo tiempo, más humano. En cierta forma, Jaques es "su humanidad". Ahora... Malfoy. Si hay algo que creo que es muy rescatable de esta familia es que siempre se han protegido los unos a los otros. Antes que nada, primero la familia. Es un gran valor, aunque haya sido el único que Narcisa y Lucius hayan tenido. Draco pudo ver fácilmente la diferencia entre Albus y su padre por una simple razón: Harry siempre fue su mayor enemigo, y cómo buena serpiente, Draco se dedicó a estudiarlo y comprenderlo... y repentinamente se encuentra con este niño, tan parecido al niño que él solía conocer, y al mismo tiempo, hay algo diferente... algo notoriamente diferente. Y Astoria... he creado una linda historia de amor entre Draco y ella. Es una historia sobre culpas y miedos, sobre la búsqueda del perdón y la paz, sobre segundas oportunidades. Espero tener algún momento a lo largo de esta saga para poder relatarlo. Y por último... la familia de Albus. Sí, es sofocante vivir bajo la imagen de Harry Potter, más cuando no eres capaz de comprenderla completamente. Cuando no sabes que detrás del héroe se enconde un ser humano que alguna vez se equivocó, sufrió, sintió miedo, y fracasó. Talvez, si Albus lo supiera, las cosas serían distintas... oh, Lily! creo que la describiste a la perfección: una caja de sorpresas. Ella se lleva mejor con Albus que con James, por la simple razón de que James siempre le juega bromas pesadas. Pero bueno, tendrán la oportunidad de conocerla mejor en la tercera parte!  
**

**adrisstbdt: primero, respondiendo a tu review del capítulo 31... sí, Albus tiene mucho de serpiente. Justamente eso era lo que intenté reflejar con el capítulo. Para Al, la magia lo es todo. Sin su magia, ya no tiene sentido seguir viviendo su vida actual. Es un muchacho ambicioso, con ganas de demostrar que puede llegar mucho más lejos que su padre. En cierta forma, no creo que debamos culpar a Harry por no contarle a sus hijos sobre Voldemort y todo lo que él tuvo que atravesar de niño. Harry sueña con criar a sus hijos en un mundo donde la sombra de su pasado no lo atormente. Él no se considera un héroe por lo que hizo, y todo lo que desea es tener la vida normal que Voldemort le arrebató de bebé. Todavía considera que sus hijos son muy pequeños para poder comprender todo lo que él tuvo que vivir para llegar hasta allí... y no comprende que sus hijos podrían aprender de las experiencias de Harry, y comprenderlo mejor. Sobre todo Albus. ¡Y me alegro que te haya gustado el personaje de Tessa! Sí, es una entrometida, y todavía queda mucho por conocer de ella. Ahora, respondiendo a tu review en el capítulo 32... por qué Draco está en Londres? Buena pregunta... una pregunta que lamentablemente no encontrará su respuesta hasta que yo publique la tercera parte! Pero puedes anotarla como "pregunta pendiente" y si me la vuelves a hacer más adelante! jaja. En cuanto a un verano con Hedda y Lysan.. pues me pareció justo que éste verano visitaran sus casas. Son los personajes mas "extraños" del grupo, así que creo que será bastante "interesante" ;) Era hora que Ginny se plantara frente a Harry y le pusiera los puntos, no? Harry debe abandonar un poco su complejo de héroe, y empezar a comprender que a veces, es bueno pedir ayuda. Ahora, sin más, me despido de ti esperando volver a verte en la próxima entrega de la saga. Me has acompañado a lo largo de estas dos primeras partes, y me encantaría seguir teniéndote entre mis lectoras!  
**

**jjacckkyy: jajaja, por qué será que todas mis lectoras ven nuevas parejas en todos los personajes? Jajaja. ¿Así que piensas que Albus y Tessa podrían funcionar? Mmmm... ya veremos. Gracias por el review! Y por supuesto, por todos los reviews que he recibido de tu parte a lo largo de esta historia! Espero seguir viéndote en la tercera entrega ;)**

**Beth: puedes quedarte tranquila de que Tessa no será un personaje perdido. Por el contrario, tengo varias cosas pensadas para ella a lo largo de estas historias... veremos cómo funciona sobre la marcha. En cuanto a la victoria de Gryffindor... me pareció lo más justo. Es decir, Slytherin era bueno, pero Albus tiene razón en que no jugaban como equipo. Heros Morgan había expulsado a su mejor Cazadora, Chelsea, y al perder a Albus... pues prácticamente perdieron sus oportunidades de ganar. En cambio, Gryffindor era un equipo sólido, que venía de tres victorias consecutivas, y que sabía cómo jugar "en equipo". La charla Hedda-Albus es muy reveladora, y creo que muy triste en cierta forma, porque se trata de dos niños que han madurado abruptamente al cruzarse en el camino con la muerte, y todavía no logran comprender la magnitud de sus propias vivencias. ¡Otra persona que ha pensado en la posibilidad de que Albus se una a la Rebelión! Estoy deacuerdo con vos en que Albus no es una mala persona... simplemente es alguien que esta creciendo, y que se ha tenido que enfrentar a varias situaciones "importantes" antes de llegar a la madurez necesaria para poder enfrentarlas. Albus quiere el bien... pero lamentablemente, también cree que el fin justifica a los medios.**

**thorio2002: jajaja, asi que leyendo manga, eh? Me parece bien, mientras que te pegues una vuelta por aqui de vez en cuando para darme una opinión al respecto! Jajaja. Pues si, faltaba algo de Ravenclaw y algo de Hufflepuff a la historia, no? Me gusta mucho el personaje que creé en Tessa... y espero que ustedes puedan ir conociéndola a lo largo de las próximas entregas... pero bueno, por ahora deberán conformarse con lo que se ha dicho de ella hasta ahora! Gracias por ser partícipe de esta historia, y espero que te guste el "final", al menos hasta la tercera parte.**

**Alfu-Malfoy: hola! No recuerdo haberte visto por acá antes (aunque soy un poco despistada, asi que es probable que me equivoque). De todas formas, te doy la bienvenida a mi historia, jaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que el epílogo esté a la altura de mis queridos lectores. Y espero verte en la tercera parte!**

**Nat Potter W:oh! hacía bastante que no te veía por aquí! Me alegra que hayas pasado hacia el final, así puedo despedirme de ti personalmente, y agradecerte el haberme acompañado durante toda estas historia. Te puedo asegurar que la llegada de Lily a Hogwarts va a ser toda una revolución para los hermanos Potter ;) Considero al personaje de Lily como una niña algo extravagante, un poco rara, que no siente verguenza, ni se deja intimidar fácilmente. Es entrometida y algo histérica. Así que será un personaje divertido sobre el cual trabajar! En cuanto a Harry y Ginny... pues, te aseguro que esta vez Harry tendrá que sincerarse con su esposa. En mi opinión, Harry tiene que aprender a que no está solo, y que no debe cargar siempre solo con todas las responsabilidades. Ginny es una excelente compañera para eso. Ojalá nos volvamos a encontrar en la tercera parte! Un gusto conocerte!**

**SofiaLugo: primero que nada, bienvenida! Y segundo: gracias! ¿Tres días te parace mucho tiempo? Uff! Lees rápido, chica! Casi me ruborizo leyendo tu review! Jajaja, y espero poder seguir estando entre tus fics favoritos durante algún tiempo más. Así que tus personajes favoritos son Albus y Hedda, eh? Interesante elección, ;) Espero que te guste el epílogo, y supongo que nos seguiremos viendo!**

**: hola, y también te doy la bienvenida. Me alegro que hayas hecho la pregunta de ¿Por qué querían revivir a Grindelwald? Sí, Grindelwald fue un mago oscuro, y sí, quería que los muggles estuviesen al servicio de los brujos. Pero detrás de lo que Gellert planteaba existía toda una teoría, una explicación, prácticamente una ideología política. ¿Por qué Icarus Primus quería revivirlo? Porque lo consideraba un genio, un visionario, un patriota. Icarus, al igual que La Rebelión de los Magos, cree en lo mismo que Gellert creyó en su momento. En cuanto a tus dudas con respecto a la Rebelión y los Guardianes, y sobre el Mago de Oz... espero que este epílogo haya traído algo de claridad... aunque talvez provoque más preguntas que respuestas... de todas formas, espero que te haya gustado y nos veremos en la próxima entrega!**

**Llegando de esta manera al final de la segunda parte de la Saga Albus Potter, me despido de todos mis lectores deseándoles feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo, y espero que nos volvamos a encontrar cuando publique Albus Potter III.**

**Gracias, y más gracias!**

**G.  
**


End file.
